Entre ciel et mer 2
by Jarl Lili
Summary: La paix est une chose fragile. Surtout quand elle est menacée par un ennemi qui refait surface avec de puissants alliés, et dont le but est de se débarrasser des dragonniers, de réduire à néant la rive des dragons et de récupérer un objet très précieux. Mais une sirène fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour contrecarrer ses plans et protéger ses amis.
1. Contrariés

**_Salut à tous ! :D Me revoilà encore une fois avec une nouvelle suite ! :D Après « Point Communs 2 » voila « Entre ciel et mer 2 » ! ^^ L'été, la plage, le soleil et la mer m'ont beaucoup inspirée, mais également la dernière saison de « Dragons - Par delà les rives » qui est absolument géniale ! *w* Si vous ne l'avez pas encore vue, je vous la recommande ! ^^ La série « Les sirènes de Mako », les films « La petite sirène » et les autres films qui m'ont inspirée pour « Entre ciel et mer » m'ont de nouveau inspirée ! ^^_**

 ** _Alors concernant cette fic, elle sera assez longue par rapport à mes fics précédentes, et elle sera riche en événements et en clins d'œil aux séries ;) Ensuite, niveau publication, ce sera toujours le vendredi, mais tous les 15 jours, voir plus selon le temps que je mettrais à écrire les chapitres. J'ai moins de temps pour écrire en ce moment, mais j'essaierais de continuer à publier de manière régulière. Promis ;)_**

 ** _Je tiens également à remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour mes précédentes fics, et qui m'ont fait part de précieux conseils. Je tâcherai de les appliquer au mieux dans cette nouvelle aventure ;)_**

 ** _Voila, voila ! J'espère de tout cœur que cette suite vous plaira ! Si c'est le cas, laissez une review, un fav et un follow ! Ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage à écrire ! ^^ Sur ce, bon weekend, bonne lecture et à bientôt ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 1 - Contrariés

 _« Harold ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! » … « Je… Je n'en sais rien ! » … « Rends-moi ce qui m'appartient, Harold Haddock ! » … « Où sont les autres ?! » … « La rive est fichue ! Faut pas rester là ! » … « Nom de Thor ! Ça explose dans tous les coins ! » … « Où est Poulet ?! » … « La victoire est enfin mienne ! Ahahaa ! » … « Vite, suivez-moi ! » … « Où sont les ennemis ?! Je ne vois rien ! » … « Aaargh ! » … « ASTRID ! » … « Sauve… Toi… » … « Harold ! Viens ! Je t'en supplie ! » … « RATTRAPEZ-LES ! » … « ASTRID ! NON ! ASTRIIIIIID ! »_

oO*Oo

Sur cette dernière vision emplie de terreur, Harold se réveilla en sursaut. Sa respiration était saccadée et son corps était recouvert de sueur. Heureusement, il réalisa assez vite que toutes ces visions n'étaient dues qu'à un affreux cauchemar. Le jeune dragonnier poussa un long et profond soupir de soulagement avant de se redresser sur son lit et de passer ses mains sur son visage, puis dans ses cheveux. Un cauchemar... Il y avait de quoi être rassuré, mais Harold se sentirait beaucoup mieux si ce n'était pas le premier qu'il faisait. Depuis plusieurs nuits, il faisait à chaque fois le même rêve et ça se finissait toujours de cette manière : Viggo Grimborn attaquait la rive en pleine nuit dans le but de récupérer le seul objet qui lui tient le plus à cœur. L'œil de dragon. Harold fronça le regard face à cette idée et aux conséquences liées. Mais ses pensées se tournèrent de nouveau vers les autres événements de son cauchemar. Tout le monde se faisait capturer, y compris les dragons. Même Krokmou s'était fait prendre ! De plus, le volcan s'éveillait, la rive explosait de partout à cause des nombreux navires des frères Grimborn, et il n'y avait aucun moyen de riposter tellement les dragonniers étaient pris au dépourvu ! Mais la dernière vision d'Astrid qui s'effondre lui glaçait le sang. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, les deux dragonniers étaient heureux, mais en même temps, ils étaient encore plus inquiets l'un pour l'autre. Harold poussa un autre soupir tandis qu'il fixait la couverture de son lit d'un air absent. Rien qu'à l'idée de perdre Astrid ou qu'il lui arrive malheur, ça le terrifiait ! Et même si la belle viking n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre aussi facilement, ça n'empêchait pas Harold de s'inquiéter pour elle. C'était plus fort que lui. Après tout, il l'aimait. Il l'aimait comme un fou depuis toujours…

Harold ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il se décida enfin à sortir du lit et s'asseya sur le rebord de son lit pour remettre sa jambe en métal d'un air extrêmement pensif. Il n'avait pas encore parlé de son cauchemar et de ses inquiétudes à Astrid, ni même aux autres dragonniers. Il n'avait pas jugé bon de leur en parler la première fois, mais là, il se disait qu'il devait se décider à leur en parler. Surtout à Astrid. Il ne lui dirait pas ce qu'il lui arrive dans son rêve, mais le fait de lui parler des intentions de Viggo serait déjà un bon début. Et connaissant Astrid, elle saurait l'écouter et lui donner des conseils avisés. Ce qu'elle fait toujours quand Harold se confie à elle pour quelque chose d'important.

Une fois sa jambe en métal installée, Harold se leva et s'étira à son aise. Il tourna ensuite le regard vers Krokmou qui venait de se réveiller. Il lui adressa un bonjour accompagné d'un sourire, caressa la tête de son dragon et ouvrit la porte de sa hutte. Les rayons du soleil l'éblouirent un instant, et quand sa vision redevint nette, il admira la rive illuminée par le soleil. Krokmou le rejoignit et regarda la rive aux cotés de son dragonnier. Harold aimait cet endroit. Mais en repensant aux visions de flammes, de destruction et de chaos de son cauchemar, son sourire disparut progressivement pour laisser place à de l'inquiétude. Il avait du mal à imaginer qu'un tel cauchemar devienne réel. Mais avec un homme comme Viggo Grimborn, il faut s'attendre à tout ! Pourtant, Viggo n'était plus une menace pour eux puisqu'ils avaient réussi à faire exploser tous leurs bateaux et à faire couler le navire des frères Grimborn après l'avoir incendié ! Et en ne revoyant aucun des deux remonter à la surface, tout le monde en avait déduit qu'ils étaient morts et qu'ils avaient gagnés. Harold se demanda alors pourquoi il rêvait de cet homme et de ses mauvaises intentions ? Harold claqua la langue et fronça le regard. Il devait de tout ça à Astrid. Harold tendit l'oreille quand il entendit des cris de guerre et des bruits de haches. Et aussitôt, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Comme à son habitude, Astrid faisait son entrainement matinal. Et à en juger par ce qu'il entendait, elle ne devait pas s'entraîner seule !

\- Je suis sûr qu'Ingrid et Odine sont avec elle. T'es pas d'accord, mon grand ?

Krokmou approuva avec un hochement de tête et un petit grognement. Harold lui adressa un sourire avant de grimper sur son dos.

\- Allons les rejoindre. J'en profiterai pour emmener Astrid prendre un second petit déjeuner et lui parler de ce qui me tracasse une fois qu'on sera seuls.

Il décolla de sa hutte et les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la zone d'entrainement attitrée de la jeune Hofferson, situé dans les bois avoisinant sa hutte. Harold avait vu juste. Astrid était bel et bien en train de s'entraîner avec Ingrid et Odine. Pendant qu'Ingrid s'entraînait aux lancers de hache sur des cibles, Astrid s'entraînait au combat avec Odine. Où plutôt, elle était en train de former leur nouvelle amie au combat rapproché. A la demande de la jeune sirène, Astrid et Ingrid avaient accepté de lui apprendre à se défendre. Qu'elle soit sur terre ou sous l'eau. Mais c'était aussi un prétexte pour passer du temps entre amies, choses sur lesquelles les deux jeunes femmes s'accordaient. Elles s'amusaient comme des folles et passaient de super moments entre filles ! Bien que n'étant pas une grande guerrière, Odine faisait de son mieux. Au cours des trois dernières semaines, elle avait fait pas mal de progrès. Mais pour espérer battre Astrid ou Ingrid, elle avait encore des progrès à faire ! Mais elle s'amusait beaucoup et ne lâcha pas ses efforts. Même quand Astrid l'a mise à terre pour la énième fois ! Astrid et Ingrid appréciaient sa détermination. Bien qu'étant une sirène, Odine avait très vite attrapé l'esprit viking à force de fréquenter les dragonniers. Vêtue de sa tenue terrestre composée d'une tunique bleu turquoise, d'une ceinture noire par dessus sa tunique, d'un pantalon noir, de bottes marron foncé et de ses belles et longes nattes d'un noir de jais, Odine était plus à l'aise pour se battre. Après avoir été mise à terre, elle se releva encore une fois en prenant appui sur son épée pendant qu'Astrid lui répétait un des nombreux conseils qu'elle lui avait déjà donné et répété.

\- Ne te focalise pas que sur l'attaque. Pense aussi à esquiver les coups de pieds.

\- Je sais… Mais t'en fait pas. Un jour… C'est moi qui te ferai mordre la poussière, Astrid. Dit-elle avec humour

\- J'espère bien ! Répondit-elle avec le sourire

\- Courage, Odine ! L'encouragea Ingrid avant de relancer une de ses haches

Une fois debout, Odine soupira puis épongea son front humide et sale. Elle était sur le point de rependre l'entrainement quand elle entendit l'arrivée de Krokmou. Elle se tourna vers lui et ses amies l'imitèrent. Krokmou atterrit pas loin d'elles et Harold descendit de son dragon.

\- Bien le bonjour, gentes dames ! Les salua t-il avec le sourire

\- Salut, Harold. Répondirent Ingrid et Odine

\- Salut, le dormeur. Se moqua gentiment Astrid

\- Salut toi... Lui souriait-il

Harold attrapa sa petite amie par la taille et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ingrid et Odine tournèrent le regard pour leur laisser de l'intimité, mais ça ne les empêcha pas d'échanger un sourire amusé. Même qu'il n'en avait pas envie, Harold rompit le baiser et fixa sa belle avec tendresse. Astrid fit de même avant de lui demander la raison de sa venue.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

\- Un second petit déjeuner en amoureux, ça te dit ?

\- J'en serais ravie. Souriait-elle. Les filles ? Je… Dit-elle en se tournant vers elles

\- Pas de problème, Astrid. Odine et moi, on va encore s'entrainer. Coupa Ingrid

\- Oui, allez-y. Les encouragea Odine

Astrid les remercia avec un sourire avant de se diriger vers Tempête, qui se reposait à l'ombre des arbres en compagnie de Sonovent. Mais à peine eut-elle fait trois pas, qu'elle bloqua une attaque d'Odine avec sa hache, avant de la désarmer et de l'envoyer à terre avec un croche pied. En fait, la jeune sirène avait profité du fait qu'Astrid soit distraite par la présence d'Harold pour l'attaquer. Mais hélas, ce fut un nouvel échec. Odine grimaça contre le sol pendant qu'Astrid commentait son attaque.

\- Belle initiative. Mais je t'ai entendue peu de temps où tu as commencé à courir. Tu dois encore travailler ta discrétion, Odine.

\- C'est noté… Aaargh… Grimaça-t-elle en se redressant avec difficulté

\- Ça va ? S'inquiéta Harold

\- Ouais… C'est juste que j'aie plus de force… Le rassura-t-elle

\- Tu m'étonne ! Ça doit faire au moins dix fois qu'elle t'a fait mordre la poussière ! Si ce n'est plus. Commenta Ingrid en lui donnant un coup de main pour se relever

\- Oh ça, c'est sur qu'elle m'a envoyé à terre plus de dix fois ! Mais ça ne me décourage pas pour autant. Dit-elle avec le sourire

\- Bel état d'esprit, Odine. La félicita Harold

\- Merci, Harold.

\- Bon. Sur ce, on vous laisse. A tout à l'heure ! Les salua Astrid

\- A tout à l'heure. Répondirent-elles

Les deux amoureux s'en allèrent sur le dos de leurs dragons, laissant Ingrid, Odine et Sonovent entre elles. Odine se dirigea vers un rocher pour s'asseoir, tout en se massant les reins. Ingrid la suivit pour boire un peu d'eau qui était avec ses affaires, gardées par son Razolame. Elle tendit ensuite sa gourde à Odine qui but plusieurs gorgées avant de rendre la gourde à son amie.

\- Merci, Ingrid.

\- De rien. Bon. Vu qu'on est toutes les deux, tu veux continuer de t'entraîner ?

\- Désolée, Ingrid. Mais j'ai trop mal partout. Astrid ne m'a pas fait de cadeau…

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, qu'est ce que tu voudrais qu'on fasse de pas trop fatiguant ?

\- Mmh…. Une baignade dans les récifs, ça te tente ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Avec ce soleil, l'eau doit être bien chaude ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle

\- Oui. Et ça fera du bien à mes muscles endoloris ! S'enthousiasma Odine

\- Alors allons-y !

Les filles prirent leur affaires, grimpèrent sur le dos de Sonovent et se dirigèrent vers leur petit coin tranquille de la plage pour aller se baigner. C'était leur endroit pour se baigner entres filles. Il y avait des récifs qui formaient un demi-cercle et c'était parfait pour que les garçons ne puissent pas les espionner. Ingrid ôta ses protections en écailles de Razolame, ses bottes, et plongea la première dans l'eau en riant. Odine ôta tout ses vêtements, de façon à ce qu'elle soit juste vêtue de son autre tenue terrestre, c'est à dire sa queue de sirène transformée en une longue robe turquoise fendue de chaque coté. Elle grimpa ensuite sur un rocher, puis plongea tout en activant son bracelet magique qui lui permettait de retrouver l'usage de ses nageoires. Tout comme Ingrid, elle plongea avec le sourire. Sous l'eau, elle ferma les yeux et savoura la douce température de l'eau sur sa peau et sur ses nageoires. Elle remonta ensuite à la surface et cala son dos contre un rocher qui était chaud à cause du soleil. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien !

\- Ça va mieux ? Demanda Ingrid en s'adossant contre un rocher, face à elle

\- Je me laisserais fondre tellement que ça fait du bien… Répondit-elle en gardant les yeux clos

\- Je te comprends. C'est vrai qu'après une bonne séance d'entrainement, ça fait du bien.

\- Mmh, mmh…

\- Au fait, je voulais te dire que t'as fais beaucoup de progrès à l'entraînement. Tu te débrouille de mieux en mieux, et je pense qu'en continuant de t'entraîner, tu arriveras à tenir tête à Astrid plus de deux minutes. Pareil pour ce qui est du lancer de hache.

\- Merci Ingrid. Quand je repense à ma première semaine d'entrainement, je n'arrivais pas à lui tenir tête plus de trente secondes et je n'arrivais même pas à toucher la cible. J'envoyais toujours ma hache dans le décor. Hin… Quand je pense que j'ai failli décapiter un Terreur Nocturne à distance !

\- Hin… Heureusement pour lui que ta hache s'est plantée dans le tronc juste à coté !

\- Oui, heureusement ! En tout cas, je m'éclate toujours autant. C'est génial de s'entrainer avec vous deux.

\- Merci, Odine. C'est pareil pour nous. Ça nous éclate d'entrainer quelqu'un.

\- Merci encore d'avoir accepté. Mais… Tu crois qu'un jour, je serais capable de battre Astrid ? Ou du moins… Devenir une grande guerrière comme elle ? Ou comme toi ?

\- Si tu continue de t'entraîner, j'en suis convaincue. Mais n'oublie pas le plus important, Odine. Ce qui fait ta force et ce qui te rend unique, c'est ce que tu es au fond de toi.

Odine adressa un sourire reconnaissant à son amie, puis toutes les deux fermèrent les yeux afin de se détendre et de profiter au maximum de se moment de paix et de bien être.

oO*Oo

Après avoir été chercher de quoi déjeuner, Harold et Astrid s'étaient isolés au sommet d'un des îlots qui entouraient la rive. Après avoir mangé, ils s'étaient assis côte à côte, les pieds balançant dans le vide. Astrid avait calé sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harold et tous deux regarder le vaste et calme horizon. Astrid était heureuse et complètement détendue. Mais pas Harold. Il se sentait bien aux cotés de sa petite amie, mais il n'avait malheureusement pas oublié qu'il voulait lui parler de ses cauchemars et de ses craintes. Il inspira et se décida enfin à lui en parler.

\- Euh… Astrid ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Je… Il faudrait que je te parle d'un truc important. De quelque chose qui me tracasse depuis plusieurs jours, au point que j'en fais des cauchemars.

En entendant ses mots emplis d'inquiétude, le sourire d'Astrid s'effaça lentement. Elle se redressa et fixa Harold, prête à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Voila, je… Je rêve du retour de Viggo qui attaque la rive dans le but de récupérer l'œil de dragon.

Astrid ne dit rien, mais se contenta d'hausser les sourcils. En effet, c'était assez inquiétant. Et vu l'once d'inquiétude dans le regard de son petit ami, elle engagea à son tour la conversation avec compréhension et sérieux. Si Harold en avait parlé à Rustik, ce dernier aurait probablement éclaté de rire avant de rassurer Harold d'un ton moqueur.

\- Et euh… Il se passe quoi d'autre dans ton rêve ?

Ravi qu'Astrid ne se moque pas de lui, Harold expliqua brièvement ce qui se passait dans ses cauchemars. Pas la peine d'insister sur des détails qui le terrifiait. Après tout, il s'inquiétait sûrement pour rien. Mais il préférait qu'Astrid le lui dise pour mieux l'accepter.

\- Bah… Il attaque de nuit, il est plus puissant que jamais… Et on se retrouve tous très vite en mauvaise posture. Y compris nos dragons.

Astrid hocha lentement la tête d'un air pensif.

\- Et dans tes cauchemars… Viggo arrive à récupérer l'œil de dragon ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je sais qu'il m'ordonne de le lui rendre, puis je l'entends annoncer sa victoire d'une voix haute et claire, suivie d'un rire que je ne souhaite plus entendre...

\- Tu veux donc dire… Que pas une seule fois, tu l'as vu le récupérer ?

\- Non.

Astrid esquissa alors un sourire afin de rassurer le jeune dragonnier.

\- Dans ce cas… Je ne me ferais pas trop de soucis, Harold. Après tout, Viggo, Ryker et les chasseurs n'ont pas refait surface depuis des mois. Et si dans tes cauchemars, tu ne le vois pas récupérer l'œil de dragon, alors ça veut dire que ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis persuadée.

\- Alors pourquoi je n'arrête pas de rêver de ça ? Soupira t-il

\- Peut être à cause de la pression que la paix inflige à tous les chefs. Dit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule. Les chefs ont peur que la paix s'arrête et que la joie de son peuple s'efface brutalement du jour au lendemain. Et puis on sait tous ce que l'œil de dragon représente et que ce serait horrible s'il venait à le récupérer.

\- Mmh…

Voir Harold si contrarié la rendait également inquiète. Elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Elle préférait tellement le voir sourire, le voir travailler sur ses inventions ou préoccupé par les affaires importantes de la rive. Elle se mit à réfléchir à une solution puis soudain, elle eut une idée.

\- Mais si par je ne sais quel miracle Viggo est en vie, et que tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'il ne mette pas la main dessus, j'ai une idée qui devrait te plaire.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Demande à Odine de le cacher dans l'océan. Là, au moins, Viggo n'aura pas l'idée d'aller le chercher là-bas, sauf s'il tient à se noyer ! Plaisanta-t-elle

\- Pas bête… Tu as raison. Je vais lui demander d'aller le mettre en lieu sur. Le fait qu'il soit ailleurs que sur la rive et dans un lieu inaccessible pour les humains devrait m'aider à me sentir mieux et à ne plus m'inquiéter ! Dit-il en laissant un sourire apparaître sur son visage

Astrid continuait de sourire. Elle était soulagée qu'Harold approuve son idée, tout comme elle était heureuse de le revoir sourire. Harold lui prit tendrement la main avant de lui voler un baiser et de plonger dans son regard bleu azur.

\- Merci de m'avoir écouté et conseillé, Astrid... Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

\- Tu continuerais surement de te morfondre et de t'inquiéter pour rien.

\- Mmh. Pas faux.

\- En revanche, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as attendu si longtemps pour m'en parler ?

\- Bah au début, je me suis dit que ça n'en valait pas la peine d'en parler. Mais quand j'ai commencé à refaire plusieurs fois ce cauchemar… J'avoue que j'ai encore hésité à vous en parler, parce que je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. Et puis j'essayais de me convaincre moi-même que je me faisais du mouron pour rien. Après tout, ce sont des rêves. C'est pas comme si on avait reçu un message de détresse ou qu'on les avait aperçus durant une mission.

\- Mmh. Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas n'importe qui Harold. En plus d'être un dragonnier et ton amie, je suis ta petite amie. Je tiens à toi et je tiens à t'aider de n'importe quelle manière. Y compris t'écouter et te rassurer si tu fais des cauchemars.

Harold se rendit alors compte de son attitude qu'il commençait déjà à regretter.

\- Je sais, Astrid… Je suis désolé. Sincèrement.

\- Mmh. Promets-moi que tu viendras me voir si y'a quoi que ce soit d'autre qui te tracasse.

\- Promis. Dit-il avec un sourire convaincant.

Astrid lui rendit son sourire avec affection, puis elle lui donna un bisou sur la joue avant de se lever et d'aller vers Tempête. Depuis un petit moment, la dragonne jouait à faire des rouler-bouler avec Krokmou. Vu la taille assez petite de l'îlot, les deux dragons n'avaient visiblement pas peur de tomber ! Constatation idiote, puisque les dragons peuvent voler.

\- Allons chercher l'œil de dragon et allons voir Odine. Je suis sure qu'elle traine avec Ingrid à la plage.

\- Je te suis. Mais avant…

Harold l'attrapa par la main et la fit revenir aussitôt dans ses bras pour lui voler un baiser plus long et plus intense. La jeune femme ne refusa pas ce baiser et ne priva pas pour le lui rendre avec la même fougue. Elle sentait qu'Harold était rassuré et qu'il avait besoin de se faire pardonner. Sur le point de manquer d'air, Harold rompit le baiser et colla son front contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime, Astrid… Plus que tout au monde…

\- Je sais, Harold. Dis… Je peux te poser une autre question ? Au sujet de nous deux ? Demanda-t-elle avec une certaine appréhension

\- C'est au sujet de mon père, c'est ça ? Devina Harold

\- Dans le mille.

\- Astrid… Soupira Harold d'un air contrarié

\- Ecoute. Les autres le savent parce que ce sont nos amis les plus proches. Et ça fait trois mois qu'on est ensemble et que tout marche à merveille. Mais tu vas bien finir par le lui dire, non ? Il risque de se vexer s'il l'apprend trop tard. Dit-elle d'un air inquiet

\- Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas envie de le lui dire, Astrid. Au contraire ! Je serais heureux de lui annoncer la nouvelle ! Seulement… Comme il est assez spécial sur certain sujets liées au fait que je sois le fils du chef et l'hériter du trône de Berk, je voulais simplement profiter au maximum de ce bonheur, sans qu'aucune loi ou qu'aucune pression ne vienne tout gâcher. Avoua-t-il

Astrid esquissa un tendre sourire et serra chaleureusement Harold dans ses bras. Son geste fit sourire le jeune dragonnier et il la serra à son tour dans ses bras.

\- C'était pour quoi ça ? Demanda t-il une fois qu'elle lui refit face

\- Parce que tu es toi. Tu es quelqu'un d'attentionné et de sensible et j'adore ça. Ce qui fait que tu es un ami génial, un chef génial et un petit ami génial. Je te remercie de te soucier autant de notre bonheur, Harold. Je comprends tes craintes, mais ne t'en fait pas pour ça aussi. L'annoncer à Stoik ne changera rien à ce qu'on vit et ce qu'on éprouve l'un pour l'autre. Et s'il y a des contraintes, on les surmontera ensemble. Comme on l'a toujours fait. Mais je crois qu'il est temps qu'il le sache. Conclut-elle avec un sourire et un regard encourageant

Harold avait de nouveau retrouvé le sourire. Pour n'importe quel problème, Astrid avait vraiment un don pour trouver les mots qu'il fallait. Annoncer la nouvelle à son père ne l'inquiétait plus. Au contraire, il avait maintenant hâte de le lui annoncer ! Et puis elle avait raison. Ils avaient vécu trois mois de bonheur, il était donc temps de le lui annoncer.

\- D'accord. Dés qu'on sera de retour à la rive et que j'aurais réglé l'histoire de l'œil de dragon avec Odine, j'enverrais un Terreur Terrible à mon père. Dit-il avec le sourire

\- Excellente idée.

\- Encore merci pour tout, Astrid. Toi aussi tu es une petite amie géniale.

Astrid se mit à rougir, ce qui la rendit touchante et très belle.

\- On fait la course pour rentrer ?

\- Avec plaisir ! J'espère que t'es prêt à perdre !

Ils grimpèrent sans plus attendre sur leurs dragons et décollèrent en riant. Les deux amoureux ne relâchèrent aucun effort pour la gagner. Et chacun d'eux pouvait compter sur leur dragon. La course se termina rapidement et Astrid arriva la première à la hutte d'Harold. Une fois qu'Harold eut atterrit devant la porte de sa hutte, il croisa le regard d'Astrid qui lui adressa un grand sourire tout en levant deux doigts en signe de victoire. Il lui adressa un sourire amusé et entra dans sa hutte pour prendre l'œil de dragon qui était entreposé dans ses affaires. Il observa quelques secondes l'objet cylindrique d'un air décisif et rejoignit Astrid à l'extérieur. Il rangea l'œil de dragon dans une des sacoches de Krokmou, grimpa sur son dos et suivit sa petite amie jusqu'à la plage. Comme elle l'avait dit, ils trouvèrent leurs amies en train de se baigner. En se rapprochant, ils virent qu'Ingrid était en train de coiffer Odine d'une dizaine de tresses horizontales sur le dessus de sa tête, pendant que la sirène fredonnait tout en nettoyant un gros coquillage qu'elle avait trouvé au fond de l'eau. Elles tournèrent leur regard vers les deux amoureux qui s'avançaient avec leurs dragons vers le rebord des récifs et Odine les salua.

\- Salut les amoureux ! Alors ce petit déjeuner ?

\- Super ! Euh… Odine ? Je peux te demander un service ?

\- Bien sur. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air curieux

Harold croisa vite fait le regard d'Astrid qui l'encouragea d'un simple sourire. Harold sortit l'œil de dragon de la sacoche et le montra à Odine. Comme Ingrid avait fini de lui faire sa dernière tresse, la sirène put s'approcher d'Harold, prendre l'objet dans ses mains et le regarder avec une grande curiosité. Ingrid, quand à elle, regarda successivement Harold et l'objet cylindrique avec étonnement.

\- C'est beau… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- L'œil de dragon. C'est un objet unique et très précieux qui a appartenu à un ennemi que nous avons vaincu. Il permet de trouver l'emplacement de plusieurs dragons. Expliqua Astrid

\- Aah ? C'est marrant, on dirait une longue vue… Sauf que je vois rien à travers. Dit-elle en calant son œil contre la pierre violette.

\- Il faut les flammes de différents dragons pour qu'il nous dévoile tous ses secrets.

\- Mmh… Ingénieux… Et qu'est ce que tu attends de moi, Harold ?

\- Je voudrais que tu le cache au fond de l'eau. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Odine ne put lui répondre car Ingrid venait de manifester son étonnement, puis son inquiétude.

\- Pourquoi tu lui demande ça ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- En fait… J'ai rêvé que Viggo venait le récupérer. Avoua Harold d'un air sérieux

\- Viggo ? Mais… Nous l'avons battu ! On la vu couler avec Ryker !

Odine ne savait pas qui était ce Viggo ou ce Ryker, mais à entendre ses amis, elle devina que ça devait être des types très dangereux et qu'il valait mieux qu'ils ne récupèrent pas l'œil de dragon.

\- Je sais, Ingrid. Mais j'ai fait plusieurs fois ce rêve. Et même si tu essaie toi aussi de me convaincre que je me fais du souci pour rien, je pense qu'il vaut mieux le cacher ailleurs. C'est pour ça que je demande à Odine de le mettre en lieu sur, là où nos ennemi ne pourront pas le trouver. Et de ce fait, je n'aurais plus de raisons de m'inquiéter à son sujet.

\- Je vois. Tu as raison, Harold. Au cas où, il vaut mieux le cacher ailleurs que sur la rive. Approuva Ingrid

\- Euh… Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il s'abîme ou qu'il ne fonctionne plus ? S'inquiéta Odine

\- D'après ce qu'on sait et ce qu'on a pu en juger, cet objet a été conçu de façon à ce qu'il puisse supporter tout type de chaleur, de froid ou d'explosions. Expliqua Astrid

\- Tout à fait. Alors je pense qu'un séjour au fond de la mer ne lui sera pas fatal. Ajouta Harold.

\- Bon. Si c'est ce que vous voulez, je vais aller le cacher sans plus tarder.

\- Merci beaucoup, Odine.

\- De rien, Harold. Astrid ? Tu peux me passer ma sacoche ?

Astrid lui donna la sacoche en cuir qu'elle lui avait offerte et Odine rangea délicatement l'œil de dragon dedans. Avant de partir, elle demanda si quelqu'un pouvait ranger ses vêtements dans sa hutte, et Ingrid lui promit de s'en occuper. Odine la remercia puis elle s'apprêta à partir. Mais avant de disparaître sous l'eau, elle énonça son programme à ses amis, histoire qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas.

\- Dés que j'aurais caché l'œil de dragon, je vais faire un tour au palais pour voir Tristan, puis j'irais faire une petite exploration. D'après les rumeurs au royaume, il y a un navire qui a coulé y'a peu de temps à cause d'un orage, et je meurs d'envie de savoir quel trésors il renferme !

\- Pas de soucis, Odine. Salut Tristan de notre part et sois prudente.

\- Promis. Et euh… Merci de me faire confiance pour cacher cet objet. Ça me touche beaucoup. Souriait-elle

\- Merci à toi de nous aider. La remercia Harold

Odine lui rendit son sourire, salua ses amis d'un petit signe de la main, puis plongea gracieusement dans l'eau. Harold et Astrid discutèrent un instant avec Ingrid au sujet du cauchemar car la jeune Parenvrille avait envie d'en savoir un peu plus. Et par chance, elle fut aussi compréhensive et rassurante qu'Astrid. Les deux amoureux l'informèrent également de leur intention d'annoncer à Stoik qu'ils étaient en couple. Ingrid s'était réjouie de cette nouvelle, puis elle salua ses amis qui s'envolèrent en direction de la hutte d'Harold afin de rédiger le fameux message. Une fois seule, Ingrid sortit de l'eau, se rhabilla, ramassa les vêtements d'Odine et partit avec Sonovent vers la hutte de la sirène. Elle déposa les vêtements pliés sur le lit et s'en alla rejoindre Varek qui devait l'attendre au pavillon avec Rustik et les jumeaux.

oO*Oo

Pendant qu'elle nageait en direction du royaume d'Atlantis, Odine réfléchissait au meilleur endroit ou elle pourrait cacher l'œil de dragon. Il y avait tant d'endroits possibles, comme par exemple dans une vielle épave, sous terre ou dans la crevasse profonde d'un énorme rocher, mais le meilleur endroit qu'elle trouva, c'était sa caverne. Elle nagea donc jusque chez elle, tout en souriant face aux merveilles du monde sous marin. Tout était toujours aussi beau, aussi lumineux, aussi vivant et aussi coloré ! Tous ces poissons de tailles et de couleurs différentes, toutes ces plantes, ces anémones, ces coraux… Odine ne se lassait jamais d'observer tout ça avec émerveillement. Elle aimait son monde et le fait d'être une sirène ! Elle pensa alors aux dragonniers. Même si par ses histoires, ses amis avaient une idée de ce qu'était la vie sous marine, elle aimerait tant qu'ils puissent voir tout ça de leurs propres yeux. Elle était sure qu'ils ne seraient pas presser de rentré, et que connaissant leur gout pour l'exploration, ils auraient surement envie d'explorer le royaume et ses environs ! Mais cette idée n'était qu'un rêve. C'était des humains, et les humains ne peuvent rester sous l'eau, sauf s'ils espèrent mourir. Chassant rapidement ses idées noires, elle arriva chez elle.

Comme d'habitude, Odine quitta le sentier de corail, puis bifurqua sur sa droite et nagea parmi des récifs rocheux bordés de plantes aquatiques et d'algues. Elle plongea ensuite en piquet durant quelques secondes et continua tout droit jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant une légère forêt d'algues, qui caché l'entrée menant à sa caverne. Elle s'y engouffra et ne put s'empêcher de rire à cause des chatouilles. Elle remonta un léger tunnel condamné par une plaque de pierre qu'elle souleva sans trop de soucis avant de la remettre en place une fois arrivée dans sa petite grotte illuminée par un simple trou dans le plafond. Une fois chez elle, elle regarda tout autour d'elle avec un sourire. Qu'il était bon de rentrez chez soi ! Elle n'oublia pas pourquoi elle était la et se mit à chercher l'endroit idéal pour cacher l'œil de dragon. Cela dit, avec tous ces objets différents et scintillants, personne ne ferait attention à cet objet qui se fondrait si bien dans le décor ! Mais Odine avait promit de le cacher et elle le ferait. Après une courte réflexion et plusieurs refus, elle décida finalement de le cacher dans une petite cachette qui se trouver sous un rocher. C'est dans cette cachette qu'elle gardait tout l'or qui lui permettait d'acheter à manger. Alors autant mettre l'œil de dragon avec ses économies. Et puis personne ne pensera à le chercher sous terre alors que ses étagères sont remplies d'objets ! Dés qu'elle eut remit le rocher en place, elle soupira de soulagement tellement qu'elle était contente d'avoir remplie sa mission !

N'ayant plus rien à faire chez elle, elle s'apprêta à sortir, sans oublier de déguster deux macarons qu'elle dégusta avec bonheur ! Elle sortit ensuite de sa caverne puis elle nagea tranquillement en direction du palais. Elle savait que Tristan se trouvait soit à la caserne, soit aux écuries. Les gardes à l'entrée du palais laissèrent passer la jeune sirène et lui rendirent son bonjour. Odine se dirigea en premier vers la caserne, mais elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin, car elle entendit les voix de Tristan et de la reine Atlanna dans les couloirs. La jeune sirène se cacha alors derrière une colonne et une plante assez large. Elle se serait manifesté si elle n'avait pas surpris une conversation assez intrigante entre eux.

\- Alors, Tristan ? Quelle est votre réponse ?

\- Même si cette décision me surprend et m'honore à la fois, sachez que je respecterai votre choix, majesté. J'espère simplement que vous êtes sûre de vous.

\- Absolument. Stella n'étant plus de ce monde, vous êtes le seul sur qui le peuple pourra compter quand je ne serais plus là ou plus apte à gouverner. Et vous êtes le seul à qui je peux confier une telle responsabilité.

\- Vous m'en voyez honoré, majesté. Mais j'espère que ce jour arrivera le plus tard possible. Vous avez encore de belles années de règne à vivre.

\- Merci, Tristan. Mais depuis la mort de ma fille, mon état de santé s'est quelque peu… Dégradé. Et puis il est de mon devoir de prendre toutes les dispositions nécessaires au cas où le pire est à venir.

\- Majesté…

\- Et puis je suis sure qu'Odine fera une excellente reine.

En entendant son nom, Odine eut un faible hoquet de surprise et se raidit sur place ! Elle ? La future reine du royaume ?! Elle n'en revenait pas ! La reine était sérieuse ?! Elle envisageait sérieusement qu'une sirène non issue d'une famille noble ou d'une classe sociale aisée, qui vit en dehors de la ville et qui parcourt les épaves à la recherche de trésors, sans compter qu'elle était celle qui avait ôté la vie de la princesse, puisse gouverner le royaume ?! La pauvre était totalement abasourdie !

\- Je le pense aussi, Majesté. Approuva Tristan d'un air convaincu

Odine se figea sur place, la bouche légèrement plus entrouverte ! Tristan approuvait lui aussi cette idée, en plus de soutenir la reine ?! Et qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour lui dire « Je vais lui en parler dès que possible » ?! Mais rien. Ils continuèrent de discuter tranquillement sur ce sujet ! Odine resta cachée, mais cala son dos contre la colonne. Elle n'en revenait pas du destin qui l'attendait ! Au lieu de se sentir heureuse et honorée, l'angoisse et le refus dominait son cœur. Elle n'avait clairement pas envie de devenir reine ! De toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais envisagé un tel avenir ! Tout simplement parce que la vie ne lui a pas fait de cadeau depuis son enfance, qu'elle avait accepté le fait de ne jamais pouvoir trouver l'amour, l'amitié ou même le bonheur de fonder une famille, et qu'elle avait pris gout à la vie d'exploratrice et de chasseuse de trésor. C'est ça qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie : continuer d'explorer des épaves, trouvez des trésors, vivre sa vie entre l'océan et la rive, et vivre une belle histoire avec Tristan. Mais pas de devenir reine ! Tout ça parce qu'elle était la petite amie du capitaine, et que s'ils sont encore ensemble quand Tristan deviendra roi, elle sera d'emblée nommée reine d'Atlantis ! Odine eut l'impression de ne pas pouvoir trouver d'échappatoire à ce problème. Enfin… Si. Il faudrait qu'ils mettent fin à leur relation. Et ça, elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle aimait Tristan de tout son cœur et elle était heureuse avec lui. Tout comme les dragonniers, Tristan lui avait offert l'espoir de croire au bonheur et à vivre des jours meilleurs. Même si en ce moment, c'était un peu difficile pour eux d'être ensemble, car Tristan était très préoccupé par les attaques incessantes de Barbécaille et son horrible et effrayante armée de mercenaires sanguinaires.

Odine ferma les yeux et soupira profondément. Cette nouvelle lui avait complètement zappé le moral ! Elle refusait cet avenir et elle n'avait pas envie de se séparer de Tristan pour y échapper ! Et puis de toute façon, aucun des habitants du royaume ne serait d'accord pour qu'une sirène comme elle, doublée d'une meurtrière, devienne leur reine. Ils l'ont toujours trouvée bizarre, différente, et certainement plus depuis qu'elle fréquentait le monde des humains. Odine ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser de tout ça. Dans sa tête, une petite voix lui disait avec entrain de partir explorer la nouvelle épave et de vite découvrir s'il y avait des trésors ! Odine esquissa un sourire face à cette pensée, mais avant, elle aurait aimé voir Tristan et passer un moment avec lui. Du moins, s'il avait le temps. Elle décida donc d'oublier pour le moment cette histoire de future reine. Elle se sauva discrètement et nagea vers la caserne afin d'attendre Tristan. Dans la pièce, il y avait une grande carte du royaume sur laquelle étaient posées plusieurs figurines noires symbolisant des sirènes et des tritons. Ces pièces représentaient tous les lieux ou l'armée de Barbécaille avait causé du tord aux petits villages entourant le royaume. Et il y en avait beaucoup. Odine constata avec tristesse que la guerre et la terreur causaient beaucoup de dégâts, de morts et de peur. A quoi ça sert de faire ça ? Quelle plaisir peut-il y avoir à être méchant et à faire du tord à des innocents ? Bizarrement, tout ça lui rappelait Stella, sa méchanceté, sa cruauté et tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour se débarrasser d'Odine, pour garder Tristan à ses cotés, et de ce qu'elle avait fait aux dragonniers et à la rive. Ne supportant pas de repenser à de tels souvenirs, elle examina la carte afin d'étudier la destination de ses futures explorations. Tristan entra alors dans la pièce et fit sursauter Odine quand il lui adressa la parole.

\- Odine ?

\- Ah ! Euh… Bonjour Tristan.

\- Bonjour. Dit-il avant de l'embrasser. Tu attends depuis longtemps ?

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas. Cette carte est tellement grande et bien détaillé que je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je l'observe. Héhé… Dit-elle avec un léger rire gêné. Enfin bref. Ça te dit d'aller faire une balade ? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire et une joie sincère

Le sourire de Tristan s'effaça rapidement.

\- Désolé, Odine. Ce serait avec plaisir, mais comme tu peux le voir, j'ai des tonnes de rapports qui s'amassent sur mon bureau et je dois gérer deux nouvelles attaques de Barbécaille qui ont eut lieu ici… Et ici. Expliqua t-il en désignant du doigt deux figurines noires.

Odine perdit légèrement son sourire. Intérieurement, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Le travail et les obligations. C'était toujours les mêmes excuses qu'elle entendait quand il refusait une sortie ou un moment en amoureux. Elle voyait bien qu'il était désolé, et elle le comprenait, mais ça l'agaçait en plus de lui faire de la peine et de ressentir un horrible sentiment d'abandon. A ce rythme la, leur couple risque d'en prendre un sacré coup, au point qu'ils finiront par… Non. Elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Elle se força à sourire d'un air compréhensif, tout en haussant les épaules.

\- Je comprends. Mais c'est pas grave, on a qu'à remettre ça à plus tard.

Tristan n'était pas un idiot. Il savait bien qu'Odine était triste qu'une nouvelle sortie soit annulée à cause de la guerre et de ses obligations de capitaine.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Odine. Crois-moi. Si je pouvais, je préférerais mille fois…

\- Tu n'a pas à t'excuser, Tristan. Après tout, tu ne fait que ton devoir. Et le royaume à besoin de toi. Le rassura t-elle

Pour la remercier, Tristan la serra affectueusement dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Merci de ta compréhension, Odine. Mais je te promets de me rattraper dès que toute cette histoire sera réglée.

\- D'accord. Dit-elle avec un faux sourire, alors que sa tête était toujours collée contre le torse du capitaine

Régler rapidement une histoire concernant Barbécaille ? Hin… Odine savait que c'était impossible. Barbécaille était connu pour être sans merci, très efficace pour semer le chaos et éviter que lui et ses sbires se fassent prendre. Ça faisait des semaines que Tristan et ses hommes étaient sur le coup, et pas une seule fois, ils ne les ont combattus ! Tout ce qu'ils ont fait, c'est réparer les dégâts causés dans les villages et venir aux victimes. Et chaque fois que Tristan établissait une stratégie pour anticiper sa future attaque et avoir une chance de le capturer, rien ne marchait comme prévu ! Barbécaille finissait toujours par être vainqueur ! Faut dire aussi que c'était un ancien capitaine déchu du royaume voisin, et que par vengeance, il avait décidé de réduire à néant son royaume natal et celui de leurs alliés. En l'occurrence, le royaume d'Atlantis. Odine comprit que cette guerre allait durer un bon moment et que ça deviendrait de plus en plus difficile pour eux d'être ensemble. Lasse de tout ça, Odine se décolla de ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Je vais te laisser travailler. A plus tard.

\- Attend. Tu compte faire quoi, là maintenant ?

\- Partir en exploration.

\- Encore ? La taquina-t-il

\- Tant qu'il y a des navires qui coulent, je n'arrêterai jamais.

\- Mmh. Et tu compte aller où cette fois ?

\- Vers les Récifs noirs. Y'a un navire qui a coulé là-bas récemment. Pourquoi ? On s'inquiète pour moi, capitaine ? Le taquina t-elle à son tour

\- Bien sur que je m'inquiète pour toi ! Je t'aime et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur quand tu pars vers des zones trop sombres, trop dangereuses et éloignées du royaume. Et surtout vers les Récifs noirs !

\- C'est très gentil, mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Tristan. Je ferais attention. Après tout, ça fait depuis l'âge de 15 ans que j'explore des endroits dangereux et je suis toujours là.

\- Je sais, mais… Prend au moins une arme avec toi.

\- J'ai une dague dans ma sacoche. Et ne t'en fais pas, je sais m'en servir. Astrid et Ingrid m'apprennent à me battre et je m'en sors très bien.

C'était à moitié vrai, mais Tristan n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. D'un autre coté, avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et ce qu'elle ressentait, elle n'avait pas trop envie qu'il le sache. Après tout, sa vie à la rive ne regardait qu'elle. Et s'il n'avait pas le temps pour elle et leur couple, alors il n'avait pas le temps d'écouter ses aventures à la rive, ni ses prouesses. Sur ce, elle conclu la conversation car elle avait hâte de quitter le palais.

\- A plus tard, Tristan. Bon courage.

\- Odine, attend ! Je… Insista t-il

Trop tard. Odine était partie et Tristan ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit pour la convaincre de ne pas aller dans ces eaux. Il s'asseya un instant, l'air extrêmement pensif. Il pensait à elle, et aux conséquences que cette guerre et ses obligations engendraient déjà sur leur couple. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que la situation n'empire pas. De plus, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui parler de la discussion qu'il avait eut avec la reine. Il se dit qu'il lui en parlerait la prochaine fois. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour aujourd'hui, il poussa simplement un long soupir avant de se mettre au travail.

oO*Oo

Quand Odine fut assez loin du palais, elle s'arrêta et soupira de soulagement. L'ambiance là-bas était trop tendue et elle se sentait nettement mieux dans son univers. Elle regretta juste de ne pas avoir rendu visite à Azur aux écuries, mais elle se dit qu'elle irait le voir la prochaine fois. Et elle nota d'aller lui rendre visite avant d'aller voir Tristan. Ou après, histoire de pouvoir encore rendre visite à quelqu'un qui lui remonterait le moral. En passant une main dans ses cheveux, Odine se rendit compte que Tristan ne l'avait même pas complimenté sur sa coiffure. Comme quoi, quand on est préoccupé par son travail, on ne fait pas attention aux petits détails. Quand à la discussion qu'elle avait entendue, elle aurait aimé lui en parler pour mettre les choses au clair, mais elle n'en avait pas eu le courage. Sans plus tarder, elle se rendit vers sa nouvelle zone de recherche et essaya de ne penser qu'à son exploration et aux merveilles qu'elle risquait d'y trouver.

oO*Oo

Harold et Astrid avaient enfin terminé d'écrire le message pour Stoik. Du moins Harold, car Astrid lui avait suggéré des phrases qui inciterait Stoik à venir assez rapidement sur leur île. Harold attacha soigneusement la lettre à la patte d'un Terreur Terrible et ce dernier s'envola dés qu'Harold lui indiqua où il devait se rendre. Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner, côte à côte, puis Harold poussa un bref soupir.

\- Et voila. C'est fait.

\- Ouais. Maintenant, il n'y plus qu'à attendre.

\- Mmh. Encore merci de m'avoir aidé.

\- Je t'en prie, Harold. Ça m'a amusé de faire ça avec toi.

\- Moi aussi. Bon. En attendant, ça te dirait de… ?

\- Harold ! Astrid ! Les appela Rustik depuis les airs

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harold

\- Rien. J'avais juste envie de vous interrompre sans raison. Nan, je plaisante. Y'a les deux têtes de moutons assorties qui ont causé des dégâts chez ce crétin de Varek et Ingrid m'a demandé de venir vous chercher pendant qu'elle essaie de le calmer.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait ? S'inquiéta Astrid

\- D'après Varek, ils ont accidentellement cramé tout son stupide jardin de sérénité. Sur ce, je vous laisse. A plus ! Les salua t-il avant de reprendre la route

Les deux dragonniers échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules avant de grimper sur leurs dragons et de s'envoler vers la hutte de Varek. De loin, on voyait que la majeure partie de son jardin était carbonisé et encore fumant, tout comme on pouvait voir Ingrid qui essayait vainement de calmer Varek. Il était tellement en colère, qu'il pleurait et râlait en même temps, tout en faisant les cents pas au milieu du terrain carbonisé et tout en donnant des coups de pieds dans la terre et ses plantes fichues. Jamais ses amis ne l'avait vu dans cet état de nerfs ! Pas même Bouledogre qui préférait rester à distance ! Quand Ingrid vit enfin Harold et Astrid, elle soupira de soulagement.

\- Oh, vous voila…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer exactement ? Rustik nous a dit que les jumeaux avaient accidentellement cramé tout le jardin, et…

\- Accidentellement ?! Vous trouvez que c'est accidentel ça ?! S'exclama Varek en désignant les dégâts.

\- Varek, calme-toi s'il te plait. Supplia Ingrid d'une voix douce

\- Je ne peux pas me calmer, Ingrid ! Si ça avait été Rustik le responsable de ce carnage, là, ça aurait été compréhensible ! Mais en même temps illogique vu qu'il n'aime pas les fleurs et ce que je fais ! Et il n'approche jamais de ma hutte ! Mais les jumeaux, eux, non ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils l'ont fait, mais ce n'était pas accidentel ! ça, non ! S'exclama t-il de plus belle

\- Varek, calme-toi. Je vais aller voir les jumeaux et leur demander des explications.

\- Tu auras du mal à les trouver, Harold. Ils ont décampé quand j'ai demandé à Rustik d'aller vous chercher. Informa Ingrid

\- La preuve qu'ils s'en veuillent et qu'ils ne veulent pas se faire gronder et punir. Devina Astrid en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ils l'ont fait exprès je vous dis ! Regardez ! Ils ont tout saccagé ! Et je vais devoir tout… !

A bout de nerfs, Varek tomba à genoux et éclata une nouvelle fois en larmes. Ingrid essaya encore une fois de le consoler pendant qu'Harold s'adressait à Astrid.

\- Reste avec Ingrid pour essayer de calmer Varek. Je vais aller chercher les jumeaux et obtenir des explications. A tout à l'heure et… Bon courage.

\- A toi aussi.

Harold et Krokmou s'envolèrent vers la hutte de jumeaux. Il était sur de ne pas les trouver la, mais dans le doute, autant vérifier. De son coté, Astrid essaya avec Ingrid de calmer et de consoler Varek, mais le pauvre était complètement démoraliser ! Elles décidèrent donc de l'éloigner du terrain carbonisé, suivie par Bouledogre qui était tout aussi inquiète et démoralisé de voir son dragonnier dans cet état.

oO*Oo

Trois heures plus tard, le petit Terreur Terrible arriva enfin au village de Berk. Le pauvre était épuisé d'avoir parcouru une si grande distance. N'ayant plus de la force de voler, il se posa sur un tonneau de la forge. Par chance, Gueulfor était la, en train de marteler une hache. Le petit dragon attira son attention en poussant un cri aigu. Le forgeron tourna alors le regard vers lui, le salua, et s'approcha pour prendre le message qu'il venait d'apercevoir. Gueulfor ouvrit la lettre et commença à lire son contenu, pendant que le messager se reposa sur le tonneau. Une fois la lettre lue, il se pinça les lèvres et se gratta la tête avec son crochet, alors que son regard se tourna en direction de l'académie. Il éteignit le feu de la forge et adressa une consigne à Grump, son dragon Rikaneur. Mais comme le gros dragon paresseux dormait, ça revenait au même que de parler à un mur ! Gueulfor leva les yeux au ciel, et sur ce, il quitta la forge.

Sur Berk, l'ambiance était loin d'être joyeuse ! La raison principale de cette ambiance ? Stoik. Depuis des jours, le chef avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter le moindre caprice de son peuple, le moindre bruit ou la moindre jérémiade face à tel ou tel problème ! A tel point qu'il se mettait facilement en colère, tel un vieux dragon grincheux ! Et si tout le monde le rendait fou, bah c'était réciproque ! À cause de sa mauvaise humeur, il faisait tourner son peuple en bourrique, comme le pauvre Sven qui passait son temps à ranger les armes de l'armurerie, selon ce que Stoik souhaitait. Un jour c'était par taille, un autre jour c'était des plus au moins mortelles, et un autre jour, c'était par ordre alphabétique ! Oui, Stoik donne des noms à toutes ses armes. Cherchez pas à comprendre. Alors qu'il se trouvait seul à l'académie après avoir aidé la vieille Gothi à labourer un champ, tout en lui criant bien évidemment dessus, le chef reçu la visite de Gueulfor. D'un air très calme et confiant, le vieux forgeron entra dans l'académie. Il était tellement habitué à la mauvaise humeur de Stoik et à ses sautes d'humeur, qu'il n'avait pas peur d'en subir les conséquences ni de se prendre un coup de hache dans la figure. Il trouva donc son chef en train de s'entraîner aux lancer de hache, et a chaque essai, un petit Terreur Terrible se moquait de lui en rigolant. A bout de nerfs, Stoik essaya de le viser pour faire taire le dragon mais il essaya un autre échec et dut encore supporter les moqueries du reptile. Après avoir secoué la tête d'un air dépité, Gueulfor signala sa présence en toussant bruyamment et fut accueilli froidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Gueulfor ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ? Grogna Stoik

\- Eh bah ! Bonjour l'accueil ! Je suis venu te chercher parce que…

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Des problèmes ? Encore et toujours plus ?

\- Euh… Bah y'a toujours des trucs à régler, en effet….

\- Rhhh…. Grogna-t-il en reprenant une hache pour la lancer sur sa cible

\- …. Mais je suis venu pour t'emmener prendre deux ou trois jours de vacances, car j'ai…

\- Comment ça des vacances ?! Je suis le chef ! J'ai pas besoin de vacances ! Et puis j'ai encore beaucoup trop de choses à faire ici.

\- Peu importe, Stoik. T'as besoin de vacances et de changer d'air ! T'est à bout de nerfs et tu rends tout le village cinglé ! Et puis de toute façon, t'a pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

\- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?

Gueulfor lui montra alors la lettre d'Harold. Stoik leva un sourcil et la lut attentivement.

\- Je pense que si ton fils nous demande un coup de main pour régler un problème de squattage de dragons sur la rive, tu ne vas pas refuser d'aller l'aider et de lui consacrer un peu de ton temps ? Mmh ? Demanda Gueulfor

\- En effet. Va réveiller Grump, Gueulfor. On part dans dix minutes.

\- A vos ordres, chef ! _Et puis comme ça, le village aura la paix pendant un moment_. _Héhé_. Se dit-il tout en esquissant un sourire derrière sa moustache.


	2. Une étonnante trouvaille

**_Salut à tous ! :D Bonne nouvelles, j'ai réussi à écrire quelques chapitres, ce qui fait que je pourrai maintenir mon rythme de publication tous les 15 jours ! :D Et sachez aussi que si je ne peux pas poster mon chapitre le vendredi, il sera publié dans le weekend. ;) Alors petites réponses aux reviews…_**

 ** _Blue : Salut Blue ! Contente de te retrouver pour cette nouvelle histoire ! ^^ Je suis contente si tu es ravie et j'espère que l'histoire te plaira ! Encore merci et bonne lecture ! Bisous ^^_**

 ** _Dark : Salut Dark ! Et ouais, revoilà Odine pour une nouvelle aventure sous l'océan ! Lalalalaaaaaaa ! x) Ce qui est sure, c'est qu'il y aura du drama, de la romance, un méchant qui fera chier son monde, de l'aventure, de l'intrigue et plein d'autres choses ! ^^ Rassure toi, Viggo sera bel et bien de la partie, tout simplement parce qu'il est, comme tu le dis, dans le descriptif x) Euh… Avant de balancer l'œil de dragon dans le soleil, faut déjà pouvoir l'atteindre ! x) Je sais que les dragons volent très haut, mais la, y'a des limites ! xD Encore merci Dark ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous ! ^^_**

 ** _Voila, voila ! ^^ Alors dans ce chapitre, je tiens à préciser que j'ai réparé une injustice dans la nouvelle saison de « Dragons - Par delà les rives ». Il y a une chose que j'aurais trop aimé voir, mais les créateurs ne l'ont pas fait... :( Donc j'ai décidé d'écrire le passage que j'aurais aimé voir, mélanger au scénario de ma fic. Na. ^^ Alors si vous avez vu la nouvelle saison et que vous aussi, vous avez été déçus de ne pas avoir vu ce passage, bah j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :3 Et si c'est le cas, comme le reste du chapitre, dites le moi dans les reviews et laissez un fav et un follow ! ^^ Encore merci à tous, bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 2 - Une étonnante trouvaille

Presque une heure après son départ, Odine arriva enfin aux Récifs noirs, la où se trouvait la nouvelle épave. En s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle, elle observa le décor tout autour d'elle avec une légère grimace. Comparé au cimetière d'épaves où elle avait l'habitude d'aller, cet endroit était plus lugubre, l'eau était vraiment froide et il faisait sombre alors que c'était encore le matin. La végétation était sombre, presque morte et quasi immobile. Il n'y avait pas de courant pour faire bouger les algues et les plantes. Il n'y avait même pas de fleurs, ni de poissons. Cet endroit n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec le royaume si coloré et vivant d'Atlantis ! Odine connaissait la mauvaise réputation de cet endroit, comme quoi une vieille sorcière des mers aurait vécue ici. Et que depuis sa mort, causée par un chagrin d'amour, les alentours qui entourait sa tanière auraient dépéri et se seraient assombris. La légende raconte aussi que tout ceux qui osent s'aventurer dans ces eaux ne pourraient jamais en sortir car le fantôme de la vieille sorcière les piégerait pour qu'ils lui tiennent à jamais compagnie. En se rappelant cette histoire, Odine leva les yeux au ciel. Toutes ces histoires, c'était des contes de vieux poissons que les parents racontaient à leurs enfants pour éviter qu'ils s'y aventurent ! Odine croit même se souvenir que ses parents lui avaient déjà parlé de cet endroit et de ces mises en gardes. Etant enfant, elle les avait crus et leur avait obéi. Mais maintenant qu'elle était adulte, elle se fichait des mises en garde. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était explorer l'épave, trouver des trésors et frissonner du gout de l'aventure. Elle réajusta la sangle de sa sacoche en cuir et s'aventura dans les eaux glaciales jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le navire. Même si elle se fichait des mises en garde, ça ne l'empêcha pas d'être attentif aux moindres mouvements suspects, voire dangereux.

Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard qu'elle trouva le navire. Il était à moitié échoué sur le bord d'une colline rocheuse assez haute. Vu sa taille, Odine était étonnée qu'il ne soit pas tombé par-dessus la colline pour finir sa chute à terre ! La sirène observa un instant le navire. Malgré les dégâts causés par l'orage, il était presque intact et en assez bon état, à part le bois cramé. Il avait trois mats et Odine fut ravie de voir que la cabine du capitaine était assez grande et qu'il y avait trois niveaux inférieurs ! Toutes ces salles à explorer la rendait joyeuse, si bien qu'elle se décida enfin à s'approcher du navire pour commencer ses recherches. Sa tristesse concernant Tristan et son avenir en tant que future reine du royaume l'avait complètement quittée ! Elle passa par l'un des trous de la coque et commença à fouiller chaque pièce sur son passage. C'était encore plus sombre qu'à l'extérieur et elle dût nager prudemment pour ne pas se cogner ou se blesser. Elle ne trouva malheureusement pas grand-chose de valeur, à part des armes, des boucliers, des bricoles sans grande valeur, cassées ou fichues à cause de l'eau, ainsi que des tonneaux et des caisses de provisions. Mais elle ne perdit pas espoir car il y avait encore la cabine du capitaine à fouiller ! Remontant les trois étages pour revenir sur le pont supérieur, elle dût s'empêcher de retenir un cri de terreur en tombant nez à nez avec le corps d'un viking en chair et en os ! Ce dernier avait une jambe coincée entre deux marches du petit escalier, et à cause de l'eau, il flottait à la verticale. Il était tout gonflé à cause de sa mort, tout pâle, et il avait les yeux ouverts, tout comme sa bouche. Signe qu'il est mort noyé. Avec une grimace et une pensée compatissante envers ce malheureux, Odine le contourna et s'aventura sur le pont. Après une ambiance tendue au palais, voila qu'elle était témoin d'une ambiance assez glauque ! Pas qu'elle avait peur de voir des morts, mais tout ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés étaient déjà à l'état de squelette. Elle ne vit pas d'autres humains et s'en réjouissait. A tous les coups, ils ont du se faire dévorer par les requins ou des dragons de classe marine.

Avant de poursuivre ses recherches, elle observa un instant les dégâts causés par l'orage. L'orage avait frappé au milieu du bateau, détruisant et brûlant une partie du pont, ainsi que le mat central. Elle se tourna enfin vers la cabine du capitaine et dût à moitié enfoncer la porte pour pouvoir y entrer. Elle ne vit aucun autre mort, et encore moins celui du capitaine. Elle nota que les quartiers du capitaine étaient bien décorés et que forcément, elle allait trouver quelques babioles intéressantes. Elle étudia chaque objet et décida d'emporter une belle fourchette en argent, car, dans sa caverne, elle avait déjà un couteau et une cuillère en argent entreposés sur un chandelier. Sa collection serait enfin complète ! Elle garda également un verre en argent avec de belles gravures et des pierres précieuses incrustées dessus, ainsi qu'un encrier et un crayon de charbon affublé d'une belle plume blanche. Elle l'agita très lentement et regarda avec attention la grâce de cette plume sous l'eau. Elle se tourna ensuite vers une petite armoire qui était fermée avec un gros cadenas. Là, Odine se mordit la lèvre. Le capitaine devait surement avoir la clé sur lui, mais vu qu'il n'était pas la, elle se demanda comment l'ouvrir. Si le cadenas était rouillé, elle aurait pu le défoncer avec une des haches entreposées au mur. Mais il était encore flambant neuf. A croire que le capitaine veillait a ce que le cadenas soit toujours en bon état. Cette supposition fit sourire la sirène. Si quelqu'un veille à ce qu'un cadenas reste en bon état, c'est forcément pour protéger quelque chose de précieux ! Elle se rappela alors d'un conseil d'Harold pour ouvrir un cadenas. Elle prit sa dague et commença à crocheter la serrure. Elle galéra pendant un moment, mais quand elle vit le cadenas s'ouvrir avec un petit cliquetis, un sourire victorieux se dessina sur son visage ! Elle ôta le cadenas et ouvrit la porte. Et la… Elle tomba sur des petits coffrets et plusieurs bourses, entreposées parmi des affaires personnelles appartenant au capitaine comme des parchemins, des cartes, des livres, des vêtements, de jolis flacons et de l'alcool. Elle vérifia chaque bourse et fut heureuse de voir qu'il y avait de l'or ! Elle les mit dans sa sacoche qui était assez large pour contenir pas mal de choses, puis elle vérifia les coffrets. Comble de joie, elle y trouva de beaux bijoux et de belles pierres précieuses !

Après avoir mis les coffrets dans son sac qui commençait à être bien rempli, elle jeta un œil à l'argenterie et la vaisselle de valeur entreposées dans l'armoire. Tout était joli, mais elle ne pouvait les emporter car elle n'avait plus de place dans son sac. Mais si elle trouvait un sac dans la cabine, elle pourrait les emporter et éviter un deuxième voyage dans ces eaux lugubres. De plus, la sirène commençait à être gelée. Elle avait la chair de poule et le bout de ses doigts commençaient à devenir bleu. Par chance, elle trouva un autre sac, mit une partie de la vaisselle et les flacons dedans et se décida enfin à partir d'ici. Mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte, elle vit l'ombre d'un requin sur le pont ! Et vu la forme de son corps et de ses nageoires, elle pouvait dire sans l'ombre d'une hésitation qu'il s'agissait d'un grand requin blanc ! Effrayée, elle s'arrêta aussitôt et regagna discrètement la cabine. Elle se cacha derrière la porte et resta immobile, tout en priant pour que le requin ne l'ait pas entendue ou sentie ! Au cours de ses multiples excursions, Odine avait déjà été poursuivie par différents prédateurs, mais elle s'en été toujours tirée. Cependant, les requins sont assez difficiles à semer et ils sont assez hargneux concernant leur proie. Surtout les requins blancs ! Elle inspira discrètement et observa le pont depuis sa cachette. Elle vit l'ombre du requin faire plusieurs allers et retours, signe qu'il patrouillait autour du navire. Il était donc impossible pour la jeune sirène de fuir par la porte sans se faire repérer. Odine regarda alors autour d'elle pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une autre sortie, et il y en avait bien une. Sur le mur du fond, derrière le siège où le capitaine devait s'asseoir, il y avait deux belles vitres composées de carreaux en forme de losange. L'une était intacte, et l'autre était cassée. Le trou était assez grand pour qu'Odine puisse sortir sans se blesser à cause du verre, mais si elle voulait avoir une chance de fuir discrètement et en un seul morceau, elle allait devoir abandonner ses trouvailles. Et ça, elle le refusait. Ses trésors, c'était sa vie !

Odine fit alors travailler ses méninges. Si elle largue en premier ses sacs par le trou, le requin risque d'entendre du bruit et de la repérer. Si elle sort par la porte avec ses affaires, il risque également de la voir et de la poursuivre. Alors si elle arrive à attirer son attention pour qu'il aille dans la mauvaise direction, elle pourrait se sauver de l'autre coté ! Mais elle n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de peaufiner cette idée, car le requin venait de passer son énorme tête par la porte ! Odine cria sur le coup et se mit à flipper en voyant que le navire venait de vaciller ! Si le requin fonce encore une fois sur la cabine, il arriverait à faire chuter le navire jusqu'au sol ! Et si Odine se trouve encore dans la pièce lors de la chute du navire, les conséquences pourraient lui être fatales ! Avec courage, elle attrapa rapidement une hache accrochée au mur et se hâta de briser la vitre cassée. Vu que le requin semblait avoir coincé sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, et Thor sait pour combien de temps, ça lui donnait une chance de fuir ! Le requin réussit à se libérer et retourna vers le pont. Mais Odine savait qu'il allait de nouveau charger et qu'il risquerait de faire chuter le navire ! Et c'est ce qu'il fit, cet idiot ! Il se coinça de nouveau la tête dans la porte, mais sa charge fut si puissante, que le navire vacilla et commença à chuter ! Odine rassembla donc tout son courage et se hâta de finir de briser la vitre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Quand le trou fut assez grand pour elle et ses sacs, elle s'empressa de sortir, mais elle se fit malheureusement une entaille sur l'avant bras droit. Ignorant le navire et le fracas qu'il causa, ainsi que le requin coincé à l'intérieur, elle nagea rapidement en direction du royaume. Mais en étant chargée et blessée, ça allait être plus compliqué. Et avec le sang qu'elle perdait, même si elle en perdait peu, le requin allait facilement la suivre à la trace et ne lui laissait aucun répit ! Du moins s'il avait survécu. Mais valait mieux ne pas prendre le risque. Elle attrapa donc quelques algues pour s'en faire un bandage, puis elle reprit la route sans plus tarder.

Mais c'était à croire que la malchance était de son coté, car le requin venait de fracasser l'une des parois du navire et s'était aussitôt mis à nager dans sa direction en suivant l'odeur du sang ! Odine eut un hoquet d'effroi et nagea à toute vitesse, tout en espérant trouver une bonne cachette ! L'avantage d'avoir fait un bandage, c'est qu'elle ne laissait plus de trace de sang sur son passage. Tout en nageant, elle jeta un œil derrière elle et vit que le requin était toujours à ses trousses. Elle en avait marre de cette course poursuite ! Vu qu'Astrid et Ingrid lui apprenait à se battre, autant qu'elle mette leurs leçons à profit ! Mais l'eau glacée, l'épuisement, la peur, le fait d'être blessée et le fait d'avoir laissé la hache dans la cabine n'étaient pas de très bons avantages pour engager un combat. Surtout qu'en plus, elle était droitière, donc elle aurait quelques difficultés pour manier efficacement la hache. Elle avait sa dague, certes, mais face à un requin… Autant abandonner l'idée de se battre. Ce serait du suicide ! Sur sa gauche, elle aperçut une forêt de varech assez grande, sombre, profonde et touffue. Mais l'idée de nager dans ce genre de foret qui pourrait se retourner contre elle et l'empêcher de rejoindre le royaume ou la rive ne l'enchanta guère. Mais si elle avait une chance de semer le requin blanc dans les profondeurs obscures de cette forêt, autant la saisir. Elle nagea donc en direction de la forêt et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs, tout en prenant garde à ne pas se faire ligoter par les immenses algues. Une créature des mers piégée par des algues est similaire à un insecte pris au piège dans une toile d'araignée. Une fois tout en bas, Odine cacha rapidement ses sacs aux pieds d'un groupe d'algues assez épaisses, puis elle demeura immobile et cachée parmi elles. Ses cheveux noirs et ses nageoires turquoise étaient un avantage dans ce sombre décor. Elle avait beaucoup moins de chance de se faire repérer que si elle avait eu des nageoires rouge ou jaune !

Autre avantage, elle ne perdait plus de sang. Il fallait donc juste rester immobile et attendre que le requin s'en aille pour de bon. Parce que oui, monsieur le prédateur n'avait pas envie de lâcher l'affaire ! Et visiblement, le risque de se faire coincer par les algues ne lui effleura pas l'esprit. Odine leva la tête et vit le requin sillonner la forêt de varech d'un air perdu. Il semblait avoir perdu sa piste et Odine s'en réjouissait ! Elle pria quand même le dieu des océans pour que le requin s'en aille vite, car elle était vraiment gelée et elle mourrait d'envie d'éternuer ! Elle nota pour elle-même de penser à prendre un petit gilet pour sa prochaine excursion. Après quelques minutes, le requin décida enfin de s'en aller. Odine attendit encore quelques instants avant de prendre ses affaires et de quitter la forêt. Mais avant de partir, elle aperçut un peu plus loin une faible lueur bleue. Sa curiosité n'ayant pas de limite, la jeune sirène décida d'aller voir ce que c'était. La lueur provenait du sol et Odine se baissa pour la déterrer. Mais elle se retint de crier quand elle vit qu'une main toute squelettique était rattachée à la bague ! Avec une grimace, elle retira la bague, laissa tomber la main puis examina attentivement le bijou. C'était une très belle bague en or, représentant une étoile de mer ornée d'un petit saphir foncé en son centre. Elle avait également des gravures représentant des algues et des symboles aquatiques le long de l'anneau. C'était vraiment une très belle bague. Le ou la propriétaire a dû se faire piéger par les algues et se faire dévorer par les prédateurs, ce qui fait qu'une main s'est retrouvée détachée du reste du corps. Ou alors ça provint du monde humain. Mais bon. Qui sait ?

Odine observa encore un instant la bague, oubliant presque ou elle se trouvait et qu'il faisait froid. Elle se disait qu'elle en tirerait un bon prix, mais pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas envie de la vendre. Elle n'était pas très bijoux, mais pour une fois, elle avait envie d'en garder un. Avec un petit sourire, elle passa la bague à son majeur droit et l'admira encore une fois. Elle l'adorait et elle trouvait que ça lui allait plutôt bien. En plus, elle adorait les étoiles de mers. Elle quitta sans plus tarder cet endroit, et après avoir vérifié qu'elle ne courait plus aucun danger, elle nagea tranquillement vers le royaume d'Atlantis tout en fredonnant.

Le retour fut plus long et fatiguant que l'aller. Odine était chargée, épuisée et affamée. Quand elle entra enfin dans sa caverne après avoir trouvé le courage de soulever la dalle, elle lâcha ses sacs par terre et s'effondra sur sa couchette en poussant un long et profond soupir. Elle se reposa un instant, et à son réveil, elle se fit quelques tartines de confiture d'anémone. Un pur régal. Par gourmandise, elle se fit une autre tartine, puis elle rangea la nourriture avant d'aller ranger et trier ses trouvailles. Elle vida délicatement le contenu de ses sacs par terre et rangea en premier les objets pour sa collection. Elle prit sa fourchette en argent et la plaça dans le pilier central d'un chandelier à trois branches qui se trouvait sur une des étagères. Voir une de ses collections complète la fit sourire, en plus de lui donner un sentiment de satisfaction. Après avoir vidé les coffrets contenant les bijoux et les pierres précieuses, ainsi que les bourses contenant l'or, elle rangea les coffrets et les bourses, puis les fioles, la coupe d'or, l'encrier, la plume et la vaisselle. Bien que ses étagères fussent pleines, Odine s'amusa à tout réarranger et à trouver une belle place pour ses nouveaux trésors. Une fois ce travail accompli, elle s'occupa du trésor destiné au palais. Elle garda un quart pour elle, puis elle remit le reste de l'or, des bijoux et des pierres précieuses dans sa sacoche, puis rangea le second sac qui ne lui servait plus à rien. Elle s'occupa ensuite de soigner sa blessure et de refaire un bandage plus approprié. Une fois cela fait, elle rangea tout ça et défit ses tresses, se brossa les cheveux, puis elle grignota une petite douceur et se prépara pour aller voir le trésorier au palais. En prenant son sac, une constatation lui vint à l'esprit.

\- C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas payer ce dont j'ai besoin avec ce que je trouve dans les épaves. Ce serait tellement plus simple et plus pratique que de faire sans cesse des allers et retour au palais…

Là-dessus, elle n'avait pas tort. Mais l'argent officiel du royaume devait être serti du sceau du royaume et personne en ville ne voudrait faire du commerce avec de l'or qui porterait les sceaux des tribus viking. Mais grâce au trésorier, Odine savait ce que devenait les richesses qu'elle ramenait au palais. L'or des humains était fondu pour être retransformé en pièces d'or serties du sceau du royaume. Heureusement que les pierres précieuses ne subissaient pas le même sort ! Ce serait totalement ridicule ! Sur ce, elle sortit de chez elle et nagea tranquillement vers le palais. L'envie d'y retourner et de revoir Tristan était partagée. Mais vu comment ça s'était passé tout à l'heure, elle espérait faire sa transaction au palais sans le croiser. Et honnêtement, elle n'avait pas envie de repenser à toutes ces idées noires. Plus tard peut-être. Ou une prochaine fois. Mais pas aujourd'hui. En chemin, elle prêta attention au monde coloré et vivant autour d'elle. C'était tellement plus gai que de nager dans ces eaux froides et morbides. Même son cimetière d'épaves avait l'air plus vivant ! Odine apprécia également la douce température de l'eau. Elle aurait même envie de se prélasser sur un récif et de regarder la vie autour d'elle. Elle pourrait le faire pendant des heures.

Elle arriva enfin au palais et se dirigea comme à son habitude vers la salle du trésor après avoir salué les gardes. Inconsciemment, ou volontairement, allez savoir, Odine n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour d'elle pour s'assurer de ne croiser ni Tristan, ni la reine. Le sujet de leur conversation devait vraiment la perturber… Et même si elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle pourrait être une bonne reine, elle savait que c'était impossible. La royauté n'était pas son monde et elle savait qu'elle n'en ferait jamais partie. Au bout de quelques minutes à nager dans les couloirs, elle arriva enfin à la salle du trésor et retrouva avec le sourire le trésorier royal. En la voyant, ce dernier lui adressa un sourire joyeux.

\- Aaah. Odine. Mon petit doigt m'a dit qu'une belle exploratrice passerait me voir dans la journée.

\- Hin… Et est-ce que votre petit doigt vous a dit ce que je vous ramènerais ? Dit-elle en se prêtant au jeu

\- Là dessus, il est resté muet. Alors. Qu'as-tu trouvé cette fois ?

\- Tout ça !

En voyant la quantité d'or, de bijoux et de pierres précieuses qu'elle versa sur le comptoir avec un grand sourire, le trésorier haussa les sourcils et regardait le tas de richesses avec étonnement.

\- Mais où as-tu trouvé tout ça ? D'ordinaire tu me ramène pas mal de choses, mais là, on dirait que tu es tombée sur un trésor !

\- En fait, j'ai trouvé tout ça dans un navire qui a fait naufrage dans les Récifs noirs, et je…

\- Les Récifs noirs ? Odine… Tu sais pourtant que c'est dangereux de s'aventurer là-bas !

\- Je connais les dangers, les histoires et les mises en garde contre cette partie du royaume, Albertus. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'aller là-bas parce que je n'ai pas peur. Et puis je sais ce que je fais.

\- Je n'en doute pas, Odine. Tu es libre de nager ou tu veux et d'explorer ce que tu souhaite, mais… N'oublie pas qu'il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi.

\- Je sais. Merci, Albertus.

\- De rien. Bon. Si nous nous occupions de cette belle récolte…

Odine regarda avec patience le trésorier peser ses trouvailles et convertir leurs poids en or.

\- Au fait ? Viendras-tu au concert de ce soir ?

\- Mmh ? Quel concert ? S'étonna t-elle

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? La grande cantatrice Shelly Nautilia est de passage dans le royaume et elle donne un concert au palais.

Odine se figea de surprise ! Et y'avais de quoi ! Shelly Nautilia était l'une des plus grande chanteuses des sept mers ! Elle était notamment la source d'inspiration pour toute les sirènes qui adorent chanter, car sa voix était des plus mélodieuse, des plus envoûtante et des plus inspirante ! Même qu'Odine avait des difficultés pour chanter comme ses semblables, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être fan de cette cantatrice et de la considérer comme son idole ! Surtout qu'en plus d'exceller en chant, Shelly Nautilia était d'une grande beauté et faisait preuve d'une grande gentillesse, tout comme la reine Atlanna.

\- La… ? Shelly Nautilia va venir chanter ici ?!

\- Oui, afin de donner de la gaité, du divertissement et de l'espoir au peuple qui souffre des attaques de Barbécaille. Et l'argent pour les places de concert serviront à aider les victimes de ses attaques.

\- C'est une idée vraiment très généreuse. Bah dés que nous auront fini notre transaction, j'irais vite voir s'il reste des places disponibles !

\- Odine…

\- A moins que je puisse y aller maintenant et que je reviens après pour chercher mes affaires ? Suggéra-t-elle avec enthousiasme

\- Loin de moi l'idée de te décourager, Odine… Mais j'ai entendu dire que les places se sont envolées comme des beignets aux homards.

En entendant ça, la joie de la sirène s'envola aussi vite qu'un Furie Nocturne ! En voyant sa réaction et sa déception, Albertus s'excusa.

\- Je suis désolé, Odine.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Il y a surement d'autres occasions.

\- Ça me surprend que tu n'étais pas au courant de ce concert. La nouvelle circule depuis deux jours, et la reine et Tristan ont dit qu'ils y assisteraient. Il ne t'a rien dit ? S'étonna-t-il

\- Euh…

A ce moment, Odine ressentit un profond sentiment de peine et de dégoût ! Pourquoi Tristan ne lui avait pas parlé de ce concert ?! Et vu qu'il y allait, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas proposé de l'accompagner ?! Pourtant, lors d'une sortie en couple, elle lui avait dit être une admiratrice de cette chanteuse ! Alors c'était quoi l'excuse ?! Le travail ?! Le devoir ?! La guerre ?! Dégoûtée et ne souhaitant pas en savoir davantage, ni même y penser, Odine se contenta de se pincer les lèvres et de faire non de la tête. Devinant qu'il avait touché un point sensible et qu'il semblait inutile d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, le trésorier se contenta de finir sa pesée dans un silence assez gênant. Odine le remercia et le salua d'une faible voix, puis elle nagea vers la sortie sous le regard attristé du vieux triton qui n'avait pas voulu lui faire de la peine…

Odine luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer ou céder à la colère dans l'enceinte du palais. Elle préférait attendre d'être sortie du palais, d'être de retour chez elle ou d'être à la rive pour laisser libre cours à son chagrin et à sa colère ! Elle redoubla sa vitesse mais comme elle était perturbée et qu'elle ne regardait pas devant elle, elle percuta de plein fouet Tristan au croisement d'un couloir.

\- AIE !

\- Hé ? Ca va ? S'inquiéta Tristan

\- Oui, ca va… J'ai pas fait attention. Bafouilla t-elle en évitant de croiser son regard

\- Tu allais où comme ça ?

\- Chez moi. Railla-t-elle

\- Ça ne va pas ? S'étonna-t-il

Cette fois, au lieu de contourner le problème et de fuir, Odine trouva la force et le courage de manifester son mécontentement et sa peine. Tant pis si ça tourne en dispute.

\- A ton avis ? Si je te parle d'un concert dont je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle, et où toutes les places sont déjà vendues, comment je me sentirais ? Surtout que je t'ai vu ce matin et que tu ne m'en a pas parler !

\- Ah. Eh bien… Pour ma défense... Je comptais t'en faire la surprise et t'y emmener. Parce que depuis le début, ta place est déjà réservée.

Odine entrouvrit la bouche. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Tristan a pensé à réserver sa place, ce qui fait qu'elle pourrait assister au concert de son idole !

\- Ne crois pas que parce que je suis débordé de travail, j'oublie des détails comme quoi ma petite amie est fan d'une grande chanteuse. Et j'ajouterais que j'ai voulu t'en parler ce matin, mais tu t'es empressée de te sauver.

\- Tristan, je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire….

\- Peut être « merci » et « désolée » ? Mmh ? La taquina-t-il

\- Oui, je… Merci beaucoup d'avoir pensé à moi et… Désolée de t'avoir reproché tout ça. Dit-elle avec une petite mine honteuse

Tristan caressa tendrement sa joue puis il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

\- Excuses et remerciements acceptés, mademoiselle l'exploratrice.

Odine se mit à rougir et détourna son regard de celui du beau capitaine.

\- Le concert est à la tombée de la nuit. Je t'attendrai dans la salle, du moins si tout va bien.

\- D'accord. Compte sur moi pour être à l'heure. Dit-elle avec un sourire

Tristan lui rendit son sourire, mais quand son regard se posa sur le bandage qu'elle avait au bras droit, son regard se fronça légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- Oh ça ? Trois fois rien, rassure-toi.

\- Odine ? S'impatienta Tristan

\- Je me suis juste coupée en passant par le trou d'une fenêtre, c'est tout ! Se défendit-elle

\- Dis plutôt que tu étais en danger !

\- Oui, mais je m'en suis sortie. C'est le principal, non ?

\- Ça t'amuse de jouer avec la vie et le danger ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de plus grave ? Ou que tu sois morte dans ces eaux maudites ? Lui reprocha-t-il

Odine fronça le regard et céda de nouveau à la colère.

\- Et tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? Hein ? Que j'arrête d'explorer le royaume et que je reste sagement au palais en attendant que tu trouve un peu de temps pour moi et notre couple ?

Quelque peu surpris de voir Odine en colère, elle qui est douce et timide, Tristan essaya de s'expliquer calmement.

\- Je… Ecoute. C'est légitime que tu me reproche de ne pas passer assez de temps avec toi et que tu aies peur que notre couple en subisse les conséquences. Je le sais et j'ai cette crainte moi aussi. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que…

\- Te fatigue pas, Tristan. Je suis peut être têtue et inconsciente, je le reconnais, mais je suis loin d'être idiote. Je sais quelles sont tes obligations envers le royaume et je les respecte. Sur ce, à ce soir.

Tristan la laissa partir car il était encore surpris du ton assez sec de sa voix, tout comme son regard qui dégageait une légère froideur. Elle lui reprochait des choses, ça, il en était certain. Il allait donc devoir trouver un moyen de passer du temps avec elle afin de régler tout ça. Peut-être que la soirée le lui permettrait ? Du moins si elle avait toujours envie de venir. Mais il resta persuadé qu'elle viendra au concert. Elle ne laisserait pas passer sa chance de voir son idole chanter à cause d'une dispute. Il retourna donc à ses obligations, en espérant que tout s'arrange ce soir.

oO*Oo

Odine s'était empressée de rentrer chez elle pour y déposer l'argent qu'elle avait gagné. Le sentiment de colère qui l'animait ne l'avait pas quitté durant tout le trajet. Après qu'elle ait rangé son or, elle ne sut quoi faire. Elle s'asseya un instant pour réfléchir et retrouver son calme. Vu que quelques rayons de soleil passaient à travers l'ouverture de sa caverne, Odine constata que le soleil était au zénith et que forcément, c'était l'heure de manger. Elle sortit donc de chez elle et nagea vers la rive des dragons. D'une part, elle avait hâte de rentrer car elle voulait parler de ses problèmes à Ingrid et Astrid. Une discussion entre filles sur ce genre de problèmes devrait lui apporter aide et soutien. Et puis vu qu'Astrid était la petite amie du futur chef de son village, Odine voudrait savoir comment Astrid arrivait à gérer et à supporter l'avenir qui s'offrait à elle.

Ayant soudainement une crampe dans la nageoire au moment où elle arriva sur la plage de la rive, Odine fit de son mieux pour rejoindre un rocher et s'y reposer en attendant que la douleur passe. En attendant, elle demeura immobile et fixa l'horizon d'un air pensif. Mais une mouette vint troubler ses pensées en l'attaquant. Croyant qu'Odine était son futur repas, il l'attaqua sans répit mais Odine ne se laissa pas faire.

\- Oust ! Va-t'en ! Allez ! J'ai en effet une queue de poisson, mais je ne suis pas comestible ! Dit-elle en agitant la main droite

Mais le piaf n'en fit qu'à sa tête, ce qui agaça la sirène.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur ! ALORS VA VOIR AILLEURS ! OUSTE !

Elle agita encore une fois sa main droite, mais à ce moment la, le saphir de sa bague se mit à luire d'une lueur plus forte que lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvée ! Et la, une petite quantité d'eau se sépara de l'océan et se transforma en pic de glace, pour finalement venir embrocher la mouette de manière assez brutale ! Sous les yeux effarés d'Odine, la mouette atterrit dans l'eau et du sang se répandit progressivement autour d'elle. Odine n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du pic de glace, tout comme elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'est elle qui venait de faire ça ! Elle ne voulait pas tuer l'oiseau ! Elle voulait juste qu'il s'en aille ! Mais à force de le regarder, Odine comprit que c'était sa bague qui venait de lui permettre de faire ça. Etait-ce une bague magique ? Voulant en être sûre, Odine agita de nouveau sa main droite comme elle l'avait fait. Et la, une petit vague se forma et engloba le cadavre flottant de la mouette, qui disparut sous l'eau. Odine entrouvrit de nouveau la bouche. Sa bague était bien magique et lui permettait de contrôler l'eau ! A la fois ravie et effrayée, elle essaya encore et encore, créant ainsi plusieurs petites vagues. Elle essaya même de refaire un pic à glace mais sans succès. A la place, elle essaya de faire léviter une petite boule d'eau mais tout ce qu'elle arriva à faire au bout de cinq minutes, c'est de faire léviter une toute petite boule de la taille d'une prune, à deux centimètre de la surface de l'océan. Epuisée, elle laissa retomber sa main et la boule ne refit qu'un avec l'océan.

Elle resta encore un moment contre son rocher à regarder sa bague. Que devait-elle en faire ? S'en débarrasser ? La garder ? Elle ne savait même pas à qui elle appartenait, et en plus, elle l'avait trouvée dans des eaux hostiles. Odine savait que les tritons de la garde royale avaient des bagues magiques pour leur permettre de se défendre. Mais pour le reste de ses semblables, c'était rare, et pour ça, ils devaient demander les services des sorcières des mers. Est-ce que Rena ou une autre sorcière aurait enchantée ce bijou pour une sirène ? Parce que oui, Odine était sure et certaine que la bague appartenait à une sirène. La bague était beaucoup trop jolie et féminine pour qu'elle soit portée par un triton. Mais depuis quand cette bague existe-t-elle ? Contient-elle de la bonne ou de la mauvaise magie ? Rena demandait peut-être des paiements atroces en échange de ses services, mais elle n'était pas pour autant mauvaise. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Stella aurait fait une abominable sorcière des mers !

Convaincue qu'elle n'aurait jamais de réponses à ses questions et à ses théories, Odine décida de garder la bague parce qu'elle l'adorait et elle pourrait lui être utile lors de ses expéditions. A conditions de savoir s'en servir. Elle décida donc de s'entrainer cet après-midi, dès qu'elle serait passée voir ses petits Mille Tonnerre dans l'aquarium et qu'elle ait parlé de ses soucis avec les filles. N'ayant plus de crampe à sa nageoire, Odine décida finalement de faire quelques brasses et quelques plongeons, histoire de s'ouvrir l'appétit.

oO*Oo

Astrid et Ingrid avaient réussi à calmer Varek en l'emmenant s'occuper des dragons d'Odine. Plutôt que d'être dans l'océan, les petits Mille Tonnerres s'étaient de nouveau retrouvés dans l'aquarium de la rive car ils s'étaient blessés en jouant avec un banc de méduses, alors qu'Odine leur avait ordonné de rester éloignés. La sirène n'ayant pas encore les capacités pour les soigner elle même, elle avait demandé à Varek de l'aider à les soigner. Bien que leurs mésaventures sous-marines dataient d'il y a une semaine, leurs blessures assez nombreuses étaient enfin guéries. Mais curieusement, aucun des trois n'avaient envie de retourner dans l'océan. Les dragonniers supposaient qu'ils devaient encore être traumatisés à cause des méduses. Du coup, les trois dragonniers, ainsi que leurs dragons, restèrent avec eux pour les nourrir et jouer avec eux.

oO*Oo

De leurs cotés, Harold et Krokmou trouvèrent les jumeaux, non pas cachés dans leurs huttes ou dans un autre bâtiment de la rive, mais tranquillement occupés de creuser dans leur fosse aux bêtes, sous la surveillance de Poulet et du Hideux Braguettaure ! Et le pire, c'est que quand ils virent Harold et Krokmou s'approcher, leurs sourires ne s'envolèrent même pas !

\- Tiens, salut Harold ! Tu tombe au bon moment, amigo !

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Yep ! Comme tu le vois, on est en train de creuser notre… Expliqua Kogne

\- Votre propre tombe, je suppose ? Rétorqua ce dernier avec sarcasme

\- Nan. De toute façon, ce n'est pas la qu'on les a creusé. Répondit Krane

\- Quoi ? Vous… Vous avez déjà creusé vos tombes ? S'étonna Harold

\- Tu sais, dans ce monde hostile et enclin aux incendies et explosions, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

\- Et ouais. Un accident peu si vite arriver. Comme pour le grand oncle Magmar.

\- Très bon exemple, frangine. Finir avec les deux bras coupés et une jambe arrachée, c'est carrément…

\- Euh… Vous le dites si je vous dérange ? S'impatienta Harold en croisant les bras

\- Excuse nous, Harold. Ce souvenir de grands hommes comme lui sont toujours de bons moments. Même si ça finit par rendre nostalgique…

\- Mmh. Et ma présence dans votre chantier ne vous intrigue pas plus que ça ?

\- Tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé chez Varek, c'est ça ? Devina calmement Krane

\- Ah bah je suis content que vous mentionniez enfin le sujet !

\- Ouah… Comment t'a fait pour deviner la raison de sa venue ? S'étonna Kogne en se tournant vers son frère

\- Bah c'est facile. De toute la matinée, c'est la seule bêtise accidentelle qu'on a fait dans une autre hutte que la notre.

\- Justement, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé chez Varek ? Vous avez complètement incendié son jardin ! Sans compter que le pauvre est dans un de ces états !

\- On le serait aussi si quelqu'un ruinait notre fosse aux bêtes.

\- Pour info, Gustav l'a déjà ruiné en la comblant avec pleins de pierres.

\- Oh mon Thor… Quel souvenir horrible…

\- Les jumeaux ! S'impatienta Harold

\- T'énerve pas, Harold. On va tout t'expliquer. Alors voila. On voulait voir Varek pour lui demander de nous dessiner un plan pour notre labyrinthe souterrain. Commença Kogne

\- Quoi ? Un labyrinthe souterrain ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée loufoque encore ! Enfin bref. Continuez.

\- Le souci, c'est que quand nous sommes partis frapper à sa porte, messieurs Prout et Pète ici présent se sont approcher du jardin. Enchaîna Krane

\- On a ensuite entendu un long et profond reniflement…

\- … puis des grognements successifs…

\- … puis le bruit d'une étincelle…

\- … puis le son d'une fuite de gaz… PUIS BOUM ! Plus de jardin. Conclu Krane

Harold les avait attentivement écoutés et la conclusion de cette histoire le rendait assez… Perplexe. Cette histoire était vraiment un accident ?

\- Donc si j'ai bien tout compris… Votre dragon a éternué dans le jardin de Varek et il a causé une explosion.

\- Ouais. Et vu les dégâts, l'allergie devait être puissante. Nota Kogne

\- Euh… Ouais. Mais pourquoi vous vous êtes sauvés au lieu d'expliquer tout ça à Varek ?

\- Parce qu'on savait qu'il ne nous croirait pas. Et puis on avait espoir que Rustik se ferait prendre à notre place, vu que Krochefer s'enflamme n'importe où et n'importe quand. Se défendit Krane

\- Oh je rêve… Soupira Harold

\- Mais on avait également trop hâte de commencer notre grand projet, Harold. Surtout que mon frère m'a convaincue de ne pas se fier à un plan, mais plutôt de creuser notre labyrinthe au hasard pour que ce soit plus drôle et unique !

Harold ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, tout comme son Furie Nocturne. En voyant sa réaction, les jumeaux devinrent méfiants. Surtout Kranedur.

\- Dis ? Tu nous crois, j'espère ? Pas comme la dernière fois quand je t'ai dit qu'il y'a avait un monstre dans une grotte sur la plage et que tu ne m'a pas cru !

\- Ouais. On dit encore une fois la vérité, Harold.

\- Je vous crois, les jumeaux. Et j'admets que la dernière fois, j'aurais du te croire, Krane.

\- Et tu ne va pas nous punir ? Parce que c'est eux qui ont fait exploser le jardin ! Pas nous ! Se défendit Krane en pointant le Braguettaure du doigt

\- Non, vous ne serez pas punis.

\- Génial ! S'enthousiasma les jumeaux

\- Mais vous allez quand même me suivre pour expliquer tout ça à Varek et présenter vos excuses.

\- Euh… Maintenant ?

\- Oui. Maintenant. Votre labyrinthe attendra.

Sur ce, les jumeaux lâchèrent avec un soupir leurs pelles et grimpèrent sur leur dragon pour suivre Harold jusqu'au pavillon. Krane n'oublia pas d'emmener Poulet car il ne voulait pas que sa volaille se perde dans un labyrinthe non terminé, ou qu'il se prenne des dégâts sur la tête et que la terre fraîchement retournée saccage son sublime plumage. Harold trouva Varek et les autres au pavillon. Ingrid préparait à manger et Astrid jouait à des masses et des griffes contre Varek, sous le regard à moitié blasé et attentif de Rustik. En voyant les jumeaux, Varek fronça le regard et faillit s'emporter, mais Astrid et Harold l'en dissuadèrent et l'encouragèrent à écouter la version des jumeaux. Ils lui expliquèrent grosso modo toute l'histoire puis ils présentèrent leurs excuses sans en faire des caisses. Harold espéraient qu'ils y mettraient un peu plus d'entrain, mais bon. Les jumeaux, c'est comme Rustik. Faut pas trop en demander d'un coup. Varek les crut et accepta leurs excuses, mais il leur demanda de garder leur dragon éloigné de sa hutte pour le restant de sa vie ! Les jumeaux acceptèrent en haussant les épaules puis ils s'installèrent tranquillement à table comme si de rien n'était. Varek termina sa partie contre Astrid et Harold tourna son regard vers l'horizon. De loin, il cru voir Odine dans l'océan mais pour en être sur, il utilisa sa longue vue. En la voyant faire de beaux plongeons à la surface, un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage.

\- Odine est rentrée. Annonça t-il

\- Super. Le repas sera bientôt cuit. Répondit Ingrid

\- Super ! J'ai trop la dalle en plus ! S'enthousiasma Kogne

\- Moi aussi ! En plus ça sent trop bon… Vivement que je goûte à cette merveille ! S'enthousiasma Krane

\- Merci Krane. Rougissait Ingrid

\- Mmh. Et c'est quand que tu nous fais autre chose que du yak ou du mouton ? J'aimerais bien manger du poulet, moi ! Ronchonna Rustik

Poulet poussa alors un caquètement aigu et se mit à paniquer dans les bras de son maitre. Kranedur tenta de le calmer tout en réprimant Rustik.

\- Hé ! Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis en présence de Poulet ! Tu sais bien qu'il souffre de _rôtisseriephobie_ ! Dit-il en murmurant le dernier mot

\- Ouais, bah t'a qu'à pas l'emmener ici aux heures de repas ! Et puis… !

\- Au lieu de vous disputer, commencer à mettre la table. Ordonna gentiment Ingrid

\- Pff… Ok. Soupirent-ils

Le temps qu'ils mettent la table, Kognedur s'occupa de Poulet. Astrid remporta finalement la partie, puis elle se leva pour rejoindre Harold qui continuait de regarder Odine avec sa longue vue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Lui demanda-t-elle

\- Elle barbote. Et…

Plus loin, il vit des dragons en approche et les reconnus tout de suite !

\- Oh, oh… Grimaça t-il

\- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? S'inquiéta Astrid

\- Mon père et Gueulfor arrivent ! Et ils ne sont pas au courant pour Odine, ni pour ce qu'elle est !

\- Oh mon Thor ! Harold, vite ! Empêche-les de faire une bêtise ! S'inquiéta Varek

\- J'y vais ! Viens vite, Krokmou !

\- Je t'accompagne ! Dit Astrid

\- Nous aussi ! Ajouta Ingrid qui ôta les côtes de yak du feu

\- Hé ! Et le repas ? S'étonna Rustik

\- On s'en fiche, Rustik ! La vie d'Odine est plus importante ! Rétorqua sévèrement Ingrid

\- Je sais, mais…

Puis voyant que tout le monde s'en allait, Rustik décida de suivre le mouvement.

\- Oh et puis zut. Krochefer ! L'appela t-il

A tour de rôle, les dragonniers décollèrent du pavillon et se digérèrent rapidement vers la plage. De leur coté, Stoik et Gueulfor furent attirés par les plongeons de la jeune sirène, et comme Harold s'y attendait, Stoik ordonna à Cranescrusher de faire feu sur elle ! A l'époque, les dragons posaient pas mal de problèmes, mais les sirènes causaient aussi leur lot de tracas. Bon nombre de Berkiens sont morts à cause d'elles, et Stoik ne pu refouler cette colère ! Odine allait payer pour toutes les souffrances que ses semblables ont faites dans le passé. C'était injuste pour elle, mais une petite vendetta apaiserait beaucoup l'humeur assez grognon de Stoik. Gueulfor essaya de l'en empêcher car un détail curieux venait de lui traverser l'esprit, mais le chef n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Cranescrusher attaque la sirène qui esquiva les assauts avec courage et effroi. Elle voulut s'enfuir dans l'océan, mais son assaillant continua de tirer dans l'eau pour lui interdire l'accès à la mer !

\- AHAAAH ! TU ES COINCEE, SORCIERE ! FAIT TES PRIERES !

\- Stoik ! Attend ! Intervint Gueulfor

\- VAS-Y CRANECRUSHER ! TIRE !

Le dragon tira encore et Odine n'eut pas d'autre choix que de nager vers la plage puis d'activer son bracelet pour reprendre forme humaine. Elle courut aussi vite que possible vers la rive sous le regard des deux dragonniers qui furent extrêmement surpris de voir une sirène se changer en humaine ! Mais la colère de Stoik ne se dissipa pas pour autant !

\- QUOI ?! Mais… ?! REVIENS ICI, DEMON !

Il ignora de nouveau l'appel de Gueulfor et ordonna à son dragon de se lancer à la poursuite de la sirène et de l'attaquer. Se fichant des dégâts que son dragon causait sur la rive, Stoik prit également plaisir à voir sa proie se sauver pour sauver sa peau ! Et encore plus quand elle chuta sur le sable à cause de l'impact d'un des tirs ! Prise de panique, Odine voulut vite se relever, mais Cranescrusher atterrit brutalement à ses cotés !

\- AAHAA ! Ta fin est proche ! S'enthousiasma Stoik d'une voix triomphale

\- Non, pitié ! Je… Je ne suis pas… !

\- Allez ! Achève la, mon gaillard !

\- STOIK, NON ! S'exclama Gueulfor

\- HAROOOOLD ! Hurla Odine en se protégeant la tête avec ses mains

\- PAPA ! ARRETE !

Quelque peu surpris d'entendre cette fille hurler le nom de son fils et d'entendre ce dernier en train de lui hurler d'arrêter, Stoik fut encore plus surpris de voir son fils et Krokmou s'interposer entre eux et la sirène ! Tempête et Sonovent atterrirent juste après Krokmou, et Astrid et Ingrid coururent au chevet d'Odine qui était encore recroquevillée sur le sable. La pauvre tremblait comme une feuille et pleurait tellement qu'elle avait eut peur ! Ingrid la serra dans ses bras pour la rassurer et la calmer, pendant qu'Astrid veillait à ce que leurs visiteurs ne s'approchent pas d'elle. Mais elle restait surtout vigilante face à la conversation qui allait venir. Stoik ne semblait pas du tout content et elle se tenait prêt à intervenir au cas où ça tournerait mal !

\- Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie, Harold ?!

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question papa ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit de l'attaquer ?!

\- C'est une sirène, Harold !

\- Oui, je le sais ! Mais c'est notre amie et elle s'appelle Odine !

\- Je me fiche de savoir qui c'est ! Comment oses-tu la protéger ?! Je te rappelle qu'au même titre que les dragons, les sirènes nous ont causé bien du tord depuis que notre peuple s'est installé sur Berk ! Et même si nous avons pardonné aux dragons et que nous vivions en paix avec eux, ce n'est pas le cas de ces viles créatures des mers !

\- Je sais tout ça, papa. Mais si Odine représentait un véritable danger, tu ne crois pas qu'on s'en serait déjà occupé ?

\- T'a vraiment le chic pour t'allier avec les ennemis de notre peuple, Harold. Sur ce point, tu ressemble bien à ta mère !

Tout le monde eut alors un hoquet de surprise et un silence assez pesant plana au sein du groupe. Stoik parlait rarement de Valka avec son fils, et encore moins devant son peuple ! En colère et attristé de voir qu'il ressemblait vraiment à sa mère, Harold fronça le regard et évita un instant le regard de son père. Il aurait tellement aimé la connaitre… Mais plutôt que de se lamenter, Harold refit face à son père et tenta de lui faire entendre raison au sujet d'Odine.

\- Odine n'est pas comme ses semblables, papa. C'est une amie formidable et on peut compter sur elle.

\- Harold, je…

\- Et puis il faut que tu saches que sans elle, Astrid et moi serions morts !

\- Quoi ?! C'est quoi cette histoire ?! Comment est ce que… ? S'étonna Stoik

\- Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Pour le moment, présente-lui des excuses. Après tout, tu l'as attaqué sans chercher à savoir qui elle était, à part une sirène. Insista Harold

Stoik fixa pendant un moment son fils d'un air mécontent, avant de tourner son regard vers Astrid. Cette dernière fixait son chef avec le même regard qu'Harold. Stoik constata qu'Harold ne mentait sur aucun point. Pareil pour les autres dragonniers. Puis en posant son regard sur Odine qui était à moitié cachée derrière Ingrid, il vit qu'elle le regardait avec crainte. Stoik devait reconnaître que, comparée aux sirènes qu'il avait déjà croisées et tuées dans sa vie, elle était vraiment très différente. Rien que dans son regard, Stoik pu deviner qu'elle était une bonne personne. Ou une bonne sirène. Il poussa alors un long soupir, descendit de son dragon et marcha calmement vers les filles. Astrid hésita à le laisser passer, mais quand Stoik hocha calmement la tête et qu'elle vit que son regard semblait beaucoup moins hargneux, elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Odine eut alors le réflexe de trouver refuge derrière Ingrid, mais quand cette dernière l'encouragea à faire face à Stoik, elle accepta. Mais la pauvre tremblait encore et elle était très nerveuse, si bien qu'elle joua nerveusement avec ses mains. Odine et Stoik se confrontèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis Stoik se décida enfin à s'excuser.

\- Je m'excuse de t'avoir attaqué sans chercher à savoir qui tu étais et pourquoi tu te trouvais à la rive. Et euh… Merci d'avoir sauvé mon fils et Astrid.

\- Je… Merci. Et j'accepte vos excuses.

Sous les encouragements de Gueulfor, Stoik tendit sa main à la jeune fille pour faire la paix. Odine eut alors un sursaut, croyant qu'il allait quand même lui faire mal ! Son attitude étonna encore plus Stoik. Une sirène qui a peur en présence d'un humain, c'était pas courant ! Sauf quand elles se font attraper dans un filet ! Et encore. Même captives et sur le point de se faire embrocher, elles demeuraient généralement assez hargneuses. Mais Stoik continua quand même de lui tendre sa main et demeura patient. Odine hésita une seconde avant de la lui serrer, puis elle se décida enfin à le faire, mais d'une main légèrement tremblante. Stoik referma ses gros doigts sur la main si fragile de la sirène puis la secoua gentiment pour faire la paix. Intimidée devant cet homme qui était assez imposant, Odine lui adressa un sourire assez nerveux. Stoik décida donc de lui lâcher la main et de la laisser tranquille. Sur ce, il s'adressa de nouveau à son fils d'un ton plus calme.

\- Bon. Et si tu nous parlais de cette histoire de squattage de dragons ?

Harold avait complètement oublié cette histoire, ou plutôt ce mensonge créé dans le but de faire venir son père et Gueulfor afin de leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle ! Sous le regard encourageant d'Astrid, Harold se jeta à l'eau, et ce, en présence de leurs amis. Normalement, si tout s'était bien passé, Harold et Astrid les auraient accueillis, puis ils leur auraient annoncé la nouvelle. Mais là, vu ce qui s'est passé avec Odine, autant l'annoncer devant tout le monde afin de ramener la bonne humeur.

\- Bah en fait… Il n'y a aucun problème de squattage de dragons sur la rive, papa.

\- Ah bon ? Bah alors pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ? Tu sais pourtant que j'ai pas mal de choses à faire au village ! Rétorqua Stoik avec mécontentement

\- Nous le savons, chef. Mais on a décidé de vous mentir pour être sur que vous viendriez, parce qu'on a quelque chose à vous annoncer. Répondit Astrid avec un sourire

Sous le regard curieux du chef et du forgeron, les deux amoureux échangèrent un regard avec un tendre sourire, puis ils se donnèrent la main et tournèrent leurs regards vers leurs aînés qui étaient surpris, alors que les dragonniers regardaient leurs amis avec le sourire. Stoik et Gueulfor allaient enfin apprendre la bonne nouvelle. C'était pas trop tôt !

\- Attendez une minute… Vous êtes… ? Demanda Gueulfor en les pointant successivement du doigt

\- Oui, Gueulfor. On est ensemble.

A ce moment la, la joie pouvait se lire sur le visage et dans le regard des deux Berkiens !

\- Ah bah on peut dire que ce n'est pas trop tôt !

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, Gueulfor ! Ahahaa ! Dans mes bras, les enfants ! S'exclama gaiement Stoik

Comme ils s'y attendaient, Harold et Astrid sentirent leur os craquer et leur respiration se bloquer quand Stoik les serra en même temps dans ses bras ! Mais peu importe la douleur. Ils la supportèrent car Stoik était heureux et ça leur faisaient extrêmement plaisir de le voir réagir comme ça ! Harold était également rassuré et libéré d'un poids assez pesant. Stoik les libéra au bout de quelques secondes puis se fut au tour de Gueulfor de les féliciter. Même qu'il était tout aussi content que son meilleur ami, il y alla en douceur au niveau des étreintes, surtout à cause de son crochet ! Tout était parfait et toute la tension avait disparue. Même Odine avait cessé de pleurer et de trembler, et regardait avec le sourire le quatuor qui était heureux et tout souriant. Mais une personne vint troubler ce moment avec un caprice.

\- Bon ! Maintenant que tout est réglé avec Odine et que Gueulfor et Stoik sont au courant pour vous deux, on peut aller manger maintenant ?

\- Rho, Rustik ! Gronda sévèrement Varek

\- Bah quoi ! J'ai faim et faut que je mange !

\- Tu as raison, Rustik. Allons vite boire et manger pour fêter cette bonne nouvelle ! Ordonna gaiement Stoik

Et sur ce, tout le monde grimpa sur son dragon et décolla en direction du pavillon central. Odine grimpa sur Sonovent avec Ingrid, et cette dernière la rassura concernant Stoik et Gueulfor. Quand à Astrid, elle adressa également un regard confiant à Harold concernant la suite de la journée en leur compagnie. Tout allait bien se passer maintenant. Enfin, espérons-le.


	3. Séparation

**_Salut à tous ! :D Alors j'ai pas grand-chose à dire, à part que j'ai apporté un peu plus de contenu au résumé de la fic qui me semblait un peu maigre, et merci à tous pour les fav, les follows et tout le reste ^^ Comme d'habitude, si le chapitre vous a plut, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis dans les reviews :3 Voila. Bonne lecture, à dans 15 jours et joyeux Halloween ! Bisous ! :)_**

 ** _Crazy : Salut Crazy ! Contente de te revoir dans les reviews, tout comme je suis contente que la suite t'enchante et te fasse rire ! ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Alors concernant la bague, je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'appartenait pas à Stella :) Encore merci et bonne lecture ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 3 - Séparation

Très loin de la rive des dragons, une rencontre se préparait entre deux tribus qui étaient en guerre et dont la haine animait l'une, tandis que l'autre était animée par la fourberie et la traîtrise. L'une des tribus était celle de Viggo Grimborn, et l'autre, celle de Mala, reine des défenseurs des ailes. Mala et son peuple furent heureux quand ils ont appris que Viggo a était vaincu voila des mois. Mais quand ils apprirent que ce dernier était en vie, leur haine à son égard fut ravivée. Toutefois, le chef des chasseurs avait décidé de proposer une trêve à la souveraine, et de régler les détails de cette trêve sur leur île bien aimée. N'ayant absolument pas confiance en Viggo, Mala hésita un instant avant d'accepter et de renvoyer le messager captif avec sa réponse. Mais après avoir reçu des conseils avisés de son fidèle bras droit Throk et des autres membres du conseil, la reine avait ordonné au messager de faire parvenir le message qui autorisait une entrevue sur la plage de leur île. Mort de trouille, le messager était parti aussi vite qu'il s'était fait capturer. Le lendemain, Mala, Throk et leurs hommes les attendaient de pieds fermes sur la plage. Plusieurs défenseurs des ailes étaient furtivement cachés dans la forêt bordant la plage. Leur mission était simple. Au moindre mouvement suspect envers leur reine, ils avaient pour ordre d'attaquer Viggo et ses hommes grâce à leurs sarbacanes munies de fléchettes soporifiques.

Viggo quitta son seul et unique navire, monta dans une barque et débarqua avec calme et confiance sur la plage, suivis de près par quelque uns de ses hommes, et de son frère, Ryker. Tout comme Throk et les hommes de Mala, ce mastodonte ne détendit pas son regard et fixa avec méfiance chacun de ses adversaires. Mais aucun d'eux n'était intimidé par le regard noir de cette brute, ni par ses deux larges épées qui siégeaient encore sagement dans son dos. A mesure que Viggo s'approchait de la reine, Mala ne le quitta pas des yeux et ne cessa pas de le regarder avec un regard empli de méfiance. Toutefois, elle grimaça légèrement quand elle vit que le visage de son ennemi était à moitié défiguré par une puissante brûlure et que l'un de ses yeux était devenu blanc. Quand Viggo fut proche d'elle, il s'inclina respectueusement devant la reine qui le regardait toujours d'un air méprisant.

\- Reine Mala. C'est un plaisir et un honneur de vous rencontrer.

En effet. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, aucun des deux ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Ils n'avaient entendu parler de l'autre que par le biais de récits venant de leurs hommes.

\- Plaisir non partagé, Viggo Grimborn. Venez en plutôt aux faits, que je sache si je dois ou non refuser votre offre, tout comme si je dois oui ou non vous laisser quitter notre ile en vie.

\- Je comprends. Dans ce cas, asseyons-nous.

D'un simple geste du bras, et sans perdre son sourire, il invita la reine à s'asseoir la première sur l'un des deux sièges présents sur la plage. Mais Mala refusa d'obéir et continua de fixer Viggo avec dédain, les mains dans le dos. Viggo hocha alors la tête et alla s'asseoir en premier. Mala s'asseya à son tour et posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son siège. En voyant que Mala attendait patiemment qu'il énonce les conditions de la trêve, Viggo se décida enfin à lui dire ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Pendant que Viggo parlait et que Mala l'écoutait très attentivement, Throk et Ryker ne se lâchaient pas du regard, comme si l'un espérait que l'autre baisse le regard en premier. Au bout d'un moment, Viggo cessa de parler et fixa patiemment Mala qui était plongée dans ses réflexions. Au bout d'un moment, un sourire se dessina sur ses fines lèvres.

\- Marché conclu, Viggo Grimborn.

Satisfait de cette réponse, Viggo lui rendit son sourire et tendit sa main vers la souveraine, qui la serra en retour, afin de conclure leur accord.

oO*Oo

Les dragonniers et leurs visiteurs arrivèrent au pavillon dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Sauf Ingrid et Odine, car cette dernière avait demandé à son amie de l'emmener à sa hutte pour qu'elle puisse se vêtir de sa tenue terrestre. Elle se confia en même temps à Ingrid sur ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Stoik et Gueulfor, et lui avoua aussi qu'elle n'avait pas très envie de se joindre à eux pour manger.

\- T'en fais pas, Odine. Tout va bien se passer maintenant qu'ils sont au courant pour toi.

\- Je veux bien te croire, Ingrid. Sauf que ce n'est pas toi qui a failli finir en casse croûte pour la vendetta sanguinaire d'un chef viking…

\- J'admets que Stoik n'aurait pas du agir comme ça envers toi. Mais en même temps…

\- Il n'avait pas tort. Je sais. Je suis avant tout une sirène. Et les sirènes représentent une menace pour ceux qui s'aventure en mer… Soupira tristement Odine après avoir mis sa deuxième botte

\- En majeure partie, oui. Mais Stoik et Gueulfor finiront par voir qui tu es et ils t'apprécieront rapidement.

\- Tu le crois ?

\- Ça a été le cas pour nous tous. Pourquoi pas avec eux ? Dit-elle avec un sourire convaincant

\- T'as sans doute raison. Mais je ne te cache pas que je suis inquiète. A part vous, je n'ai jamais fréquenté d'autres humains… Et j'ai le sentiment que je vais plus me faire passer pour une bête de foire plutôt qu'une… !

Ingrid lui attrapa les épaules afin de la rassurer. Même si son amie avait gagné en confiance depuis qu'elle avait intégré leur groupe et leur mode de vie, Ingrid remarqua qu'Odine pouvait facilement perdre sa confiance en elle. C'est dommage, mais c'est sans doute dû à la vie qu'elle a menée depuis des années, ainsi qu'aux malheurs qui l'ont frappée il y a quelques mois.

\- Odine, détend toi. Ça va bien se passer. Et puis on sera là pour éviter que ça dégénère.

\- J'aimerais justement que ça ne dégénère pas… Ils sont là pour fêter la nouvelle concernant Astrid et Harold, et je ne voudrais surtout pas gâcher…

\- Tu ne vas rien gâcher du tout. Alors arrête de te ronger les écailles et allons vite les rejoindre avant que Rustik ne dévore tout le repas.

\- Hin… Parce que tu crois qu'Astrid le laisserait faire sans broncher ?

\- Bah si ça arrive, je ne veux pas rater ça !

\- Moi non plus !

Elles rirent ensemble, et soudain, l'appréhension d'Odine semblait avoir diminué, si bien qu'elle monta sur Sonovent avec un léger sourire. Toutefois, elle décida d'ôter sa bague et de la mettre discrètement dans sa poche pour éviter de causer un accident d'origine magique. Et par chance, Ingrid ne semblait n'avoir rien remarqué au sujet de cette bague.

oO*Oo

Au pavillon, Varek veillait sur le repas, Rustik et les jumeaux finissaient de mettre la table, tandis qu'Harold, Astrid, Gueulfor et Stoik discutaient entre eux autour d'un verre.

\- Et ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble, ou c'est tout récent ? Demanda Gueulfor ?

\- En fait… Ca fait trois mois. Répondit Astrid

\- Trois mois ? Bah pourquoi vous nous l'avez pas dit plus tôt ? S'étonna le forgeron.

\- Bah pour être honnête, on voulait vous le dire, mais…

\- On préférerait d'abord voir si ça marchait vraiment entre nous. Répondit Harold avec un sourire confiant.

\- Et la, vu que vous avez décidé de nous le dire, ça veut dire que c'est sérieux entre vous. C'est bien ça ? Supposa Stoik

\- En effet. Lui répondit Harold

\- Merveilleux ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais une nouvelle de ce genre ! S'enthousiasma Stoik

\- T'es pas le seul. En tout cas, le village vous doit une fière chandelle les jeunes ! Ajouta Gueulfor avec un sourire en coin

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Astrid

\- Stoik était sur les nerfs depuis un bon moment, à tel point qu'il commençait à rendre le village complètement cinglé ! Et bah comme vous lui avez apportez une bonne nouvelle, il sera moins dur avec son peuple. Pas vrai, chef ?

\- Euh… J'admets que j'étais un peu sur les nerfs, mais…

\- Un peu ?! Avec toute les menaces de mort et les injures que tu leurs a balancé, on aurait de quoi remplir un bouquin de la taille du livre des dragons ! Pouffa Gueulfor

Les deux dragonniers ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner face à la blague de Gueulfor et à la tête de ronchon que faisait Stoik. Leur conversation pris d'ailleurs fin quand Ingrid, Odine et Sonovent arrivèrent au pavillon. Sonovent partit rejoindre les autres dragons pour manger, tandis qu'Ingrid rejoignit Varek en cuisine, après avoir adressé un dernier regard encourageant à la jeune sirène. Restant sur place et ne sachant quoi faire, Odine tourna son regard vers le quatuor et se sentit de nouveau embarrassée en voyant que Stoik et Gueulfor la regardaient bizarrement.

\- Je… Vais aller voir s'ils n'ont pas besoin d'un coup de main.

\- Attend. L'interpella gentiment Gueulfor

Elle fit demi-tour, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder d'un air inquiet le crochet que portait le vieux viking. Gueulfor s'empressa de la rassurer à ce sujet.

\- T'en fait pas, jeune fille. Ça fait des années que je l'ai et j'ai jamais blessé quelqu'un avec. Du moins pas volontairement. Enfin bref. Je m'appelle Gueulfor. Lui souriait-il tout en lui tendant sa main valide

En voyant qu'il semblait très amical et blagueur, Odine tendit à son tour sa main et tous deux échangèrent une bonne poignée de main, ce qui fit apparaitre un sourire sur le visage de la sirène. Ingrid signala que le repas était prêt et tout le monde prit place à table. Odine s'asseya entre Ingrid et Rustik, alors qu'Astrid et Harold s'asseyaient près de Stoik et Gueulfor. Même qu'Harold était content que son père soit enfin au courant pour son couple et qu'il en ressente de la joie, le fait d'être assis à coté de lui le rendait un peu mal à l'aise. Avant d'entamer le délicieux repas d'Ingrid, Stoik se leva pour prononcer un bref discours.

\- Avant que nous festoyions… Je tiens à dire que rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir que d'apprendre que mon brillant fils et la plus brave des guerrières de Berk ont décidé de parcourir ensemble le long chemin de la vie ! Pour les générations à venir, ils sont un modèle à suivre ! C'est avec joie que je lève mon verre aux futurs chefs de Berk ! Et à l'amour !

\- Aux futurs chefs et à l'amour ! S'exclama Gueulfor en levant à son tour son verre

\- Aux futurs chefs et à l'amour ! Imitèrent l'ensemble des dragonniers, hormis Harold et Astrid qui se contentèrent de lever leurs verres et de sourire.

Ils burent tous une gorgée, puis mangèrent enfin le repas fumant et alléchant d'Ingrid. Elle avait vraiment un don pour la cuisine ! Elle pouvait cuisiner n'importe quoi, c'était toujours aussi succulent ! Les jumeaux avaient essayé de découvrir si elle utilisait un ingrédient secret, mais non. C'était le talent. Rien de plus. Odine venait de se servir deux côtelettes de yak et un peu de purée de pomme de terre. Elle avait à peine mangé deux bouchées que son regard fut attiré par Gueulfor et Stoik qui la regardaient avec un air étonné.

\- Euh… Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? Se risqua-t-elle à demander

\- Rien. C'est juste que… Comment dire…. Bafouilla Stoik

\- Ont étaient loin de se douter que les sirènes mangeaient les mêmes choses que nous. Répondit Gueulfor

\- Et… Vous croyez que je mange quoi ?

\- Bah… Des poissons ou… Les humains que vous entrainez vers les profondeurs. Répondit le vieux chef

Odine se pinça les lèvres et détourna légèrement le regard. Ingrid lui donna alors un petit coup de coude, puis d'un simple regard accompagné d'un sourire, elle l'encouragea à leur répondre.

\- Euh… Ouais. Bah je vous rassure, on mange des poissons et d'autres trucs de l'océan, mais… Pas les humains. Dit-elle d'un ton à moitié dégouté à cause de cette idée

\- Mmh, mmh. Et donc euh… Qu'est-ce que vous mangez d'autre à part des poissons ? Demanda Gueulfor

En voyant que tous le monde la regardaient et qu'ils semblaient curieux de savoir quels étaient les menus du peuple marin, Odine répondit tout en jouant nerveusement avec ses couverts.

\- Eh bien… On mange des crustacés comme des crevettes, du crabe ou du homard, des mollusques, des limaces de mers, des algues, de la confiture d'anémones, des beignets aux homards, de la crème de crevettes, de la crème d'algues, on boit également du jus d'éponges de mer et…

Quand elle s'aperçut que tout le monde semblait dégouté et surpris par ce qu'elle venait d'énoncer, elle se pinça de nouveau les lèvres et reporta son attention sur son assiette.

\- Mais le meilleur du meilleur, c'est les poissons. Et les crustacés.

\- C'est… Intéressant comme menu, je dois dire. Constata gentiment Stoik

\- En effet. Approuva Gueulfor

\- Hé, y'a un truc que je pige pas, Odine. Comment vous faite pour boire du jus de truc muche sous l'eau ? S'interrogea Rustik

\- Bah on prend les éponges de mer et on aspire le jus. Tout simplement.

\- Ah… Et ça a quel goût et quel couleur ce truc ? Insista-t-il

\- Le jus est vert foncé et ça a un délicieux gout salé. Et en plus…

\- Ouais, bah ca va. Ça me file plus la gerbe que l'appétit ton jus de machin de mer…

\- Moins que les limaces de mer ? La taquina Astrid

\- Bweurp… La ferme, Astrid… Dit-il en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche

\- Moi je me demande si c'est plus gouteux que des verres de terre ou des limaces terrestres. Se demanda Kranedur d'un air pensif

\- Ah parce que vous avez déjà mangés de ces trucs ? S'étonna Gueulfor avec une grimace, comme la plupart des dragonniers

\- Ouais. C'était un gage à la Thorston. Répondit le jumeau

\- Tout à fait. Et je précise que c'est moins bon et moins copieux que des escargots. Ajouta sa sœur

Pour éviter que tout le monde ait envie de vomir, Ingrid décida de vite changer de sujet.

\- Très intéressant, les jumeaux. Dites… Est ce que ça vous dirait que pour ce soir, je cuisine du poisson ou des crustacés ?

\- Mmmh… Pourquoi pas ! Ça changerait de la viande ! Approuva Harold avec un sourire ravi

\- Ou des poissons qu'on à l'habitude de manger. Ajouta Astrid

\- D'accord. Odine ? Ce serait possible que tu nous ramènes de quoi faire un bon souper ?

\- Pas de soucis, Ingrid. Lui souriait-elle

\- Parfait ! Tu pourrais même m'aider à préparer quelques recettes de chez toi, histoire de nous faire découvrir ton monde ?

\- Euh… Pourquoi pas. Mais on fera des recettes qui seront susceptible de vous mettre en appétit, et non l'inverse.

\- Au nom de nos estomacs, je te remercie Odine. Se réjouissait Varek.

\- Mouais. Mais pas de jus d'éponge de mer, ok ?

\- Dommage. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, Rustik. Dit Odine en haussant les épaules

\- Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce je risque de rater si je refuse de boire ce truc ?

\- Un bon plein de vitamines ! Le taquina Odine

Devant la tête qu'il faisait, les dragonniers et leurs invités se mirent à rire. Mais les jumeaux n'avaient visiblement pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire aux sujets des limaces de mer.

\- Hé, Odine ! Tu pourrais aussi nous apporter quelques limaces de mers ? Je suis trop curieux de savoir quel goût ça a !

\- Moi aussi !

\- Le gout de limace de mer, peut-être ? Suggéra Varek avec un sarcasme écœuré

\- Hin… Pas de problème, les jumeaux. Je sais où en trouver et je vous en ramènerai une bonne quantité.

\- Génial ! Merci, Odine ! S'enthousiasma Krane

\- Yep ! T'es la meilleure !

Odine se mit à rougir et continua de manger, tout comme ses amis. Au bout d'un moment, et après que le groupe ait discuté de choses et d'autres entre eux, ce fut de nouveau au tour de Stoik d'interroger la sirène.

\- Dis-moi, Odine ? Comment as-tu atterri ici ? Une sirène qui est amie avec des humains, faut avouer que c'est pas banal.

\- Eh bien…

Odine raconta donc toute son histoire au chef de Berk qui semblait très attentif, tout comme le vieux forgeron. Après l'avoir écouté, les deux Berkiens semblèrent plus enclin à l'accepter et à tolérer sa présence parmi eux. Enfin, surtout Stoik. De plus, comme il venait d'apprendre qu'elle fréquentait le capitaine de la garde royale et que la reine était bienveillante à son égard, il se disait qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui causer des ennuis. Il pouvait appréhender une riposte des vikings, des dragons, mais du peuple marin… Euh… Pas vraiment.

\- Par le marteau de Thor… C'est une sacrée histoire ! Heureusement qu'elle c'est bien terminée pour vous tous !

\- En effet, Gueulfor. Approuva Stoik. Odine. Sache que désormais, tu as gagné le respect et la gratitude du peuple de Berk. Et pour ce que tu as fait pour nos enfants, tu seras toujours la bienvenue sur notre ile.

Odine n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Après avoir gagné l'amitié d'un groupe de jeunes dragonniers, le chef d'un village viking venait de la remercier et de lui dire qu'elle était la bienvenue sur leur île !

\- Ce… C'est vrai ? Demanda Odine

\- S'il te le dit ! Souriait Gueulfor. Après tout, t'a quand même sauvé l'avenir du village ! Le moins qu'on puisse faire, c'est te dire merci et te permettre de venir chez nous sans que tu finisses embrochée ou au bouillon !

Odine esquissa un sourire en coin face à l'humour de Gueulfor, puis elle remercia Stoik qui lui rendit son sourire. Les dragonniers étaient ravis de savoir qu'ils pouvaient emmener Odine chez eux sans qu'il ne lui arrive malheur ! Le repas se termina sur quelques sujets de conversations, puis tout le monde quitta la table. Astrid, Ingrid et Odine s'occupèrent de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle. Stoik et Gueulfor suivirent Harold jusqu'à sa hutte pour qu'il leurs montre ses travaux. En même temps, ses invités allaient en profiter pour lui parler de ses futures obligations et les coutumes à venir. Quand aux jumeaux, ils étaient vite retournés creuser leur labyrinthe sans penser à proposer un coup de main aux filles. Pareil pour Rustik. Le jeune Jorgensen avait pris la poudre d'escampette sous prétexte de devoir bricoler et repeindre les « S » de sa hutte. Soit disant que la précédente averse les aurait abîmés. Varek fut le seul à demander par politesse si les filles avaient besoin d'un coup de main, mais elles refusèrent gentiment. Le dragonnier chercha donc quoi faire. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il n'avait pas très envie de retourner chez lui et faire face à son jardin carbonisé. Il décida donc de rendre visite aux bébés dragons dans l'aquarium. Avant de partir, il en profita pour donner de leurs nouvelles à Odine et lui donner un avis assez inquiétant et personnel à leurs sujets.

\- Odine ? Je peux te parler de tes dragons ?

\- Bien sûr, Varek. Comment ils vont ?

\- Très bien je te rassure. Ils sont guéris et aptes à nager à leur aise.

\- Super ! Je t'en remercie, Varek. Je sais que je n'ai pas eu trop le temps d'aller les voir ou de m'en occuper, mais merci de t'en être occupé à ma place.

\- De rien, Odine. Tu sais que Bouledogre et moi on adore s'occuper des bébés dragons. Cependant… J'aurais un avis assez important à te faire part sur tes dragons.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Voila. Depuis l'incident, ils ne semblent plus vouloir aller dans l'océan. Surement par peur qu'un incident de ce genre se reproduise. Et vu qu'ils sont encore jeunes et enclin à faire des bêtises sans vraiment écouter ceux qui les entourent, je pense qu'il… Euh… Qu'il serait plus sage qu'ils retournent à l'état sauvage auprès d'autres Mille Tonnerres adultes.

Odine l'avait attentivement écouté. Et maintenant qu'il avait fini, elle resta sur place, l'air extrêmement songeur.

\- Attend une minute, Varek. T'es en train de lui conseiller… De se séparer d'eux ? Demanda Ingrid

\- Oui. Ne crois surtout pas que je pense que tu es un mauvais dragonnier, Odine ! Mais dans leur intérêt, je pense que c'est mieux qu'ils vivent avec leur semblables afin de rester en vie et de mieux s'intégrer au monde.

\- Je comprends, Varek. Et pour être honnête… Je suis d'accord avec ce que tu dis.

\- T'est sure ? S'inquiéta Astrid.

\- Oui, Astrid. Je les adore et je sais que c'est réciproque. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de risquer leurs vies. Ils seraient plus grand, ça poserait sans doute moins de problèmes… Varek a raison. Ils doivent retourner parmi les leurs s'ils veulent avoir une chance de survivre dans ce monde.

\- Alors on fait quoi ? On les emmène en espérant trouver un groupe de Mille Tonnerre sauvages ? Supposa Ingrid

\- Oui. Et par chance, je sais où on peut en trouver. Précisa Varek

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, nous irons les chercher après qu'on ait fini la vaisselle. Décida Odine

\- D'accord. Je vais informer Harold de ce projet puis je vous attendrais près de l'aquarium. Ajouta Varek

\- Ça marche. Répondit Astrid

Varek et Bouledogre quittèrent le pavillon en direction de la hutte d'Harold, laissant les filles entre elles. Une fois seules, Odine poussa un long soupir et afficha une mine contrariée qui inquiéta ses amies.

\- Hé ? Ca va aller ? S'inquiéta Ingrid

\- Oui… C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à gérer cet autre problème…

\- Mmh ? Quel autre problème ?

\- Bah en fait… Je suis confronté à un problème très sérieux dont je tenais surtout à vous en parler pour avoir votre avis…

Flattées que leur amie veuille se confier à elles, mais étant encore plus intriguées et inquiètes, Astrid et Ingrid l'invitèrent à s'asseoir et l'encouragèrent à leur parler. La jeune sirène leur parla donc de la discussion qu'elle avait entendue entre Tristan et la reine, et de ce qu'elle ressentait par rapport à tout ça. Une fois son problème évoqué, les filles restèrent un moment silencieuses, le regard légèrement sévère et l'air songeur. Quand à Odine, elle attendait patiemment leurs avis.

\- C'est… Assez compliqué comme situation.

\- Mouais… Je comprends que tu te sentes perdue.

\- Mais je dois faire quoi à votre avis ? Je ne veux pas lui faire de peine et je n'ai pas non plus envie de souffrir. Mais je ne veux pas non plus d'une vie que je n'ai jamais souhaitée ! Surtout en tant que future souveraine du monde des sirènes !

\- Oui, mais… Si Tristan était un simple triton du peuple, tu voudrais te marier et fonder une famille, non ? Demanda Ingrid

\- Je… Bien sur ! Avant que je ne le rencontre et ne le fréquente, je ne rêvais pas d'une vie amoureuse ni d'une vie de famille. Et pour être honnête, c'est moins de soucis qu'un royaume tout entier !

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais si ça se trouve, tu assurerais en tant que reine ! Et il se peut que ça se passe très bien !

\- J'en doute… Je n'ai pas ça dans le sang, Astrid. Je suis une sauvage et une exploratrice… Pas une meneuse !

\- Odine.

\- Et puis je suis différente et timide ! J'ai du mal à parler aux gens ! Bon la j'y arrive parce que vous êtes mes amies et que j'ai confiance en vous, mais devant un peuple qui me méprise en grande partie et qui contestera surement mon accession au trône, je…

Ingrid venait de lui prendre les mains pour la calmer.

\- Ecoute. Le mieux que je puisse te conseiller, c'est de parler de tout ça à Tristan. Je suis sure qu'il saura t'écouter et te comprendre.

\- Ingrid a raison, Odine. Parle-lui. N'hésite pas à lui faire part de tes émotions et de tes inquiétudes.

\- C'est ce que vous faite avec Harold et Varek ?

\- Oui. Et en général, ça marche assez bien quand on veut gérer un problème assez compliqué. Que ce soit personnel, en rapport avec nos ennemis, le groupe ou la rive. Expliqua Astrid

\- Mmh. Et comment tu gère le fait que tu va devenir la future régente de ton village ? Insista Odine avec curiosité

\- Bah… Pour être honnête, j'y ai pas encore trop réfléchi, mais… Au fond, je me dis qu'aux cotés d'Harold, je peux tout surmonter. Et puis je serais fière de contribuer à l'évolution et à la protection de mon peuple. Répondit-elle avec le sourire

Odine demeura muette et se contenta de les regarder successivement comme si elle espérait puiser dans leur regard la force nécessaire pour ce qu'elles lui avaient conseillé.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas… Je parlerai à Tristan ce soir.

\- Sage décision, Odine.

\- Tu verras, tout va bien se passer.

\- Je l'espère... Mais je lui parlerai après le concert.

\- Un concert ?

\- Oui. La plus grande chanteuse des sept mers va venir chanter au palais et je suis fan d'elle depuis toujours, même si je ne sais pas chanter comme une vraie sirène…

Ne voulant pas s'apitoyer davantage sur son sort, ni entamer un nouveau sujet de discussion, ni embêter davantage ses amies qui ont accepté de l'écouter, Odine esquissa un sourire forcé et se leva de sa chaise afin de poursuivre la tâche ménagère. Les filles échangèrent un bref regard avec une moue navrée et se levèrent à leur tour.

oO*Oo

Harold montrait avec un grand enthousiasme ses inventions, ses plans, ses futures projets et pleins d'autres choses à son père et son mentor. Ces deux derniers l'écoutaient avec une grande intention pendant que leurs dragons digéraient tranquillement au soleil. Quand Harold termina de parler d'un sujet, Stoik décida de prendre la parole pour parler à son fils d'un sujet qui lui tenait à présent très à cœur.

\- Très intéressant tout ça, fils. Ta curiosité et ton ingéniosité ne semblent pas avoir de limite.

\- Merci, papa. Et encore ! J'ai bientôt l'intention de…

\- Je suis sûr que ce projet est très intéressant, Harold. Mais pour l'heure, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

\- De moi et Astrid, je suppose ?

\- En effet.

Et voila. Harold savait depuis le début que dès que son père serait au courant, une grande conversation probablement embarrassante allait pointer le bout de son nez ! Avec une petite moue blasée, il écouta quand même ce que son père avait à lui dire.

\- Alors voila. Se lança Stoik. Vos amis le savent et nous aussi. Et je suis sûr que tout le village sera enchanté de le savoir.

\- Et puis au cas où ton père décide de leur refaire vivre un enfer, ils auront au moins une bonne nouvelle qui leur remontera le moral. Blagua Gueulfor, non sans un certain sérieux

\- Bref. Le toisa sévèrement le chef. Ça fait bien trois mois que vous êtes officiellement ensemble ?

\- Oui. Répondit Harold d'une voix morne

\- Mmh. Alors il vous reste trois mois pour que vous échangiez vos cadeaux de fiançailles.

\- Hein ? Nos… Nos cadeaux de fiançailles ? S'étonna sincèrement Harold

\- Oui. C'est une vieille coutume, Harold. Les traditionnels cadeaux de fiançailles doivent être échangés six mois lunaires après l'annonce du couple.

\- Ah ? C'est pas trois mois ? S'étonna Gueulfor.

\- Non, c'est six.

\- T'en es sûr ?

\- Puisque je te le dis ! Je te rappelle que j'ai offert un cadeau de fiançailles à Valka ! Et ça s'oublie pas ce genre de choses ! S'énerva Stoik

\- Ok, ok, je te crois. Après tout, t'est le chef. Et t'as le devoir de te souvenir des coutumes vikings.

Pendant que ses aînés discutaient bruyamment sur le sujet, Harold devint pensif et afficha une mine légèrement contrariée. Et aucun des deux ne remarqua son état. Un cadeau de fiançailles… Il devait trouver une idée de cadeau pour Astrid et il avait trois mois pour en trouver un ! Il se mit intérieurement à paniquer. Déjà que pour trouver une idée de cadeau pour un anniversaire, il galère comme un fou ! La preuve pour les 18 ans d'Astrid. Alors pour un événement aussi important que des fiançailles… Et il avait beau chercher une idée, il se maudissait de ne rien trouver ! Lui qui avait toujours pleins d'idées pour ses inventions… Pourquoi n'en trouvait-il pas une qui conviendrait ?! Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour offrir des cadeaux. Il se sentait nul et désemparé.

\- Ca va, Harold ?

\- Euh... Ouais ça va. J'étais juste en train de réfléchir à une idée de cadeau.

\- Et t'en a trouvé une ? Demanda Gueulfor

\- Non. Comme c'est pour un événement très important, je pense que je vais devoir réfléchir longuement pour trouver le cadeau parfait. Avoua-t-il en essayant de paraitre naturel et convainquant

\- Inutile de te creuser les méninges, fils. J'ai déjà le cadeau idéal ! Affirma Stoik

\- Ah ouais ? Demanda Harold d'une voix un peu douteuse

\- Oui. J'aimerais te donner le médaillon que j'ai offert à ta mère pour nos fiançailles.

Harold fut figé de surprise ! Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à entendre ça ! Gueulfor était également surpris de l'idée de Stoik. Mais comparé à Harold, il s'était simplement contenté de hausser un sourcil.

\- Tu… Tu l'as gardé ?

\- Après notre mariage, ta mère l'a rangé précieusement dans ses affaires. Et même qu'elle n'est plus là, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à me débarrasser de ses affaires. Donc si tu es d'accord, je te le donnerai dans trois mois pour que tu puisses l'offrir à Astrid.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune dragonnier. Pour une fois, Harold était ravi que son père se mêle de ses histoires ! Il venait carrément de lui sauver la mise ! Son père savait que cette idée enchanterait son fils, tout comme il devait savoir qu'il n'était pas doué pour offrir des cadeaux.

\- Avec plaisir, papa. Merci beaucoup.

\- Je t'en prie, fils. Et puis je serais heureux et fier de voir ce médaillon au cou d'Astrid. Tu as vraiment choisi la viking parfaite.

\- Merci papa.

Père et fils se souriaient, sous le regard de Gueulfor qui esquissa également un sourire. D'ordinaire, leurs conversations privées engendraient des moments de gênes et de silence assez longs et pesants. C'était peut être dû aux conséquences d'avoir élevé seul un fils qui, au fils des années, ressemblait de plus en plus à sa défunte épouse bien-aimée. Mais quand ça concernait le village, les dragons ou une menace ennemie, ils savaient discuter, partager leur opinions et se mettre d'accord. Mais là, Gueulfor était heureux et soulagé de voir que ces deux là pouvait réussir à s'entendre sur un sujet d'ordre privée, et de réagir comme un père et un fils. Y'avait plus qu'à prier les dieux pour que ce ne soit la seule et unique fois !

oO*Oo

Sous le regard curieux de Poulet et l'indifférence du Braguettaure, les jumeaux continuaient de creuser leur labyrinthe souterrain. Ils avaient eu encore pleins d'idées durant le repas et ils avaient trop hâte de se mettre au travail ! Les premières galeries creusées à l'opposé de l'autre furent creusées sans soucis. Le manque d'air, de lumière et d'espace ne semblaient pas les déranger. Mais au bout d'un moment, les jumeaux continuaient de creuser sans prendre en compte la direction qu'ils prenaient, si bien que leurs galeries se rencontrèrent et ils tombèrent nez à nez avec leur double ! Et bien évidemment, les disputes et les reproches éclatèrent, suivie d'une bonne bagarre. A la surface, Poulet et le dragon les entendaient parfaitement, même si leur voix était étouffée par la terre. Le dragon soupira et s'en alla faire une sieste, tandis que le gallinacé caqueta d'un air blasé, sans pour autant quitter des yeux les entrées du labyrinthe.

oO*Oo

Après avoir informé Harold, et en attendant les filles, Varek et Bouledogre observaient avec amusement les Milles Tonnerres qui jouaient dans l'aquarium. Toutefois, le dragonnier ne cessait de penser à la tête qu'avait faite Odine quand il lui avait fait part de son avis. D'apparence, elle était restée calme, mais Varek avait pu voir dans son regard que cette idée la chagrinait quand même. Même quand elle avait donné son accord. Varek fut envahi par les regrets. Peut-être avait-il eu tord de lui suggérer cette idée ? Mais son expérience de dragonnier, ainsi que sa compassion et son amour pour les dragons l'obligeait à faire part aux autres de ce genre d'idée. Varek imagina également la réaction d'Odine et des petit dragons quand ils devront se séparer. Il savait d'avance que personne, et surtout Odine, n'aimerait ce moment. Bouledogre se rendit compte que son dragonnier était triste et pensif, alors elle se colla à lui pour le réconforter. Avec un sourire, Varek caressa affectueusement la tête de sa chouchoute d'amour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les filles arrivèrent à l'aquarium à dos de dragons. Odine et Varek essayèrent de convaincre les petits de venir dans l'océan pour une balade. Réticents au début, ils finirent par accepter quand Odine leur proposa de faire la course jusqu'au lieu ou ils devaient se rendre. Odine ôta ses vêtements à l'abri du regard de Varek, puis elle alla dans l'eau, suivie de ses dragons, puis elle se métamorphosa en sirène. Les dragonniers décollèrent à leur tour et tout le groupe se dirigea vers l'île qui abritait les Mille Tonnerre. Le trajet dura une heure. Odine n'était pas trop fatiguée du voyage. Elle était contente d'avoir réussi à emmener ses dragons et d'avoir pu jouer avec eux une dernière fois. De plus, les dragons l'avaient suivie sans faire d'histoire, ce qui arrangeait tout le monde. Ils se posèrent tous sur la plage qui bordait l'île, car non loin d'eux, quelques Mille Tonnerre les observaient avec méfiance. Les trois petits étaient sortis de l'eau et regardait leurs congénères adultes avec curiosité. Parmi eux se trouvait également d'autres petits, ce qui intrigua davantage le jeune trio. Sous le regard encourageant des dragonniers, Odine se changea en humaine et s'approcha de ses dragons pour leur expliquer la raison de leur présence sur cette île. Et même si une part d'elle n'avait pas envie de se séparer d'eux, elle décida de se montrer forte et de ne penser qu'à leur bien.

\- Écoutez-moi. Si nous sommes venus ici, c'est pour…

Elle n'eut malheureusement pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Les petits de l'île venaient d'appeler le jeune trio pour qu'ils viennent jouer avec eux et le trio s'était aussitôt retourné vers eux, tout comme les dragonniers. Ces derniers constatèrent que les dragons adultes de l'île semblaient d'accord pour qu'ils les rejoignent. Ce serait une bonne chose si leur mission pouvait aboutir sans difficultés ! Les petits les appelèrent encore une fois, et le trio se sentit quelque peu perdu. Ils avaient envie de les rejoindre mais ils voulaient savoir si leur dragonnier serait d'accord. C'est avec un sourire encourageant qu'Odine les encouragea à les rejoindre et à se faire de nouveaux amis. Ils rugirent de joie puis ils coururent sans plus tarder vers leurs semblables. Contente d'avoir mené à bien cette mission, mais triste de s'être séparé d'eux, Odine décida de vite retourner dans l'eau et de s'en aller tant que les petits étaient préoccupés. Les adieux seraient moins pénibles. Elle informa ses amis qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule un moment, mais qu'elle les retrouverait sur la rive. Après les avoir vus hocher la tête, Odine disparut sous l'eau et nagea en direction de la rive. Peu de temps après son départ, les dragonniers quittèrent l'île, non sans ressentir de la peine pour Odine. Quand aux petits Mille Tonnerres, ils ne se rendirent compte de leurs départs que lorsque les trois dragonniers furent de petits points à l'horizon. Ils étaient tristes et étonnés, mais leur amusement reprit vite le dessus quand les autres petits se remirent à jouer avec eux.

oO*Oo

De retour sur la rive, Odine récupéra ses vêtements et s'habilla non sans tirer une tête d'enterrement. Elle était contente pour les petits dragons, mais se séparer d'eux l'avait affecté. Déjà que ses problèmes avec Tristan et son avenir incertain la contrariait beaucoup, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être contrariée avec ça.

\- _J'ai l'impression que mon destin est d'être seule et de devoir me séparer de tous ceux pour qui j'ai de l'affection. C'est un miracle que j'ai encore les dragonniers dans ma vie… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me séparer d'eux… Je ne le supporterais pas. En plus, comme mes dragons ne sont plus là… Bah je ne suis plus un dragonnier. Je crois que je n'en serais jamais vraiment un. Voir même jamais. Pas plus qu'une princesse ou une reine._

Quand elle remit son pantalon, sa bague tomba de sa poche et termina sa course par terre. Odine l'avait un peu oubliée. Elle la ramassa et l'observa un instant. Curieusement, plus elle la regardait, plus elle avait l'impression que cette bague lui était familière. Ou peut-être que c'est la magie qu'elle contient qui lui donnait cette impression.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fit une voix derrière elle

Odine sursauta, même si cette voix était celle d'Astrid. Ils avaient mit une heure à l'aller, mais comme ils ne devaient pas gérer la vitesse de déplacement d'une sirène et de trois bébés dragons pour le retour, c'est sûr qu'ils avaient pu rentrer plus vite.

\- Une trouvaille de ce matin. Répondit-elle avec un sourire, alors qu'elle remettait sa bague à son doigt

Elle tendit ensuite sa main vers ses amis pour qu'ils puissent satisfaire leur curiosité. Et comme elle s'y attendait, ses amis observèrent le bijou avec admiration.

\- Elle est magnifique… Souffla Astrid

\- On voit bien que c'est une bague du monde marin ! Rien à voir avec nos bagues viking ! Constata Varek en jetant un œil aux gravures

\- C'est drôle, je croyais que tu n'étais pas très bijoux ? S'étonna Ingrid

\- Moi aussi, mais je l'ai trouvé tellement belle que je n'avais pas envie de la revendre.

\- Tu gardes jamais tes trésors pour toi ? S'étonna Varek

\- Si. Mais pas les bijoux, les perles ou les pierres précieuses qui valent la peine d'être revendus. Je garde juste ce qui est abimé ou qui a peu de valeur.

\- Ah, j'allais dire aussi ! Ce serait bête que tu ne garde pas quelques trouvailles pour toi !

\- En effet. Au cas où je ne pourrais pas partir en exploration, je serais bien contente de me servir de ce que j'ai mis de coté pour acheter à manger en ville.

\- Je peux l'essayer ? Demanda Astrid

\- Euh…

Odine était réticente à prêter sa bague à cause de la magie qu'elle renfermait. Elle avait peur que si Astrid la porte, la magie se manifeste d'elle-même et qu'elle blesse Astrid. L'affreux souvenir d'Astrid qui se faisait électrocuter par Stella lui revint brutalement en tête. Elle n'avait pas envie de revoir ça et elle était sûre qu'Astrid ne serait pas non plus très enchantée !

\- Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas te la piquer. Dit-elle avec un air surpris

\- Ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que… Regardez.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu garder très longtemps le secret de cette bague. Et puis elle tenait à protéger ses amis. Elle se tourna donc vers l'aquarium, leva sa main droite et essaya de faire venir une petite boule d'eau jusqu'à elle. Et tellement que sa volonté fut grande, elle y parvint du premier coup. En voyant se prodige, les dragonniers lâchèrent un hoquet de surprise et suivirent la boule d'eau avec des yeux rond. Une fois le projectile au dessus du creux de sa main, Odine se tourna vers eux et se justifia.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, cette bague est magique et me permet de manipuler l'eau. Je peux la faire léviter, créer des vagues ou encore la changer en glace. Tout à l'heure… Une mouette en a fait les frais.

\- Quoi, t'as… T'a tué une mouette ? S'étonna Ingrid

\- C'était accidentel ! Elle refusait de me laisser tranquille ! Et puis je ne savais pas que cette bague était magique ! J'ai juste agité la main pour chasser l'oiseau, puis un pic de glace s'est formé et… Il l'a embroché.

Ingrid et Varek grimacèrent légèrement en imaginant le sort de ce pauvre volatile. Quand à Astrid, elle continuait juste de regarder la bague avec une certaine réticence. Le souvenir de son électrocution devait hanter son esprit. Odine décida alors de laisser la boule d'eau s'écraser sur le sol.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te la prêter, Astrid. J'avais peur que la magie se manifeste d'elle-même et qu'elle te blesse. Se justifia Odine

\- Je t'en remercie, mais… Tu compte vraiment garder cette bague et t'en servir ? Les souvenirs concernant la magie de Stella ne t'encourage pas à t'en débarrasser ?

\- Curieusement, non. Je sais que je ne suis pas comme Stella. Moi, je veux juste la garder et m'en servir pour pouvoir me défendre lors de mes explorations. Pas pour faire mal aux autres, et surtout pas à mes amis. Et puis je vais m'entraîner à me servir de ces pouvoirs. Comme ça, je suis sûre de pouvoir tout contrôler et blesser aucun d'entre vous. Expliqua Odine avec un sourire convainquant

\- Sage décision, en effet. Approuva Astrid

\- Euh… Est ce que je peux quand même l'essayer ? Histoire de s'assurer qu'elle est inoffensive pour les vikings. Demanda Ingrid

\- Tu crois que seule une sirène peut la contrôler ? Lui demanda Varek

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air.

\- Mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose… S'inquiéta Odine

\- T'inquiète pas. J'ai survécue à pleins de choses, Odine. Ce n'est pas un peu de magie qui va me faire peur.

\- Tu te serais fait électrocuter par une sirène sadique, tu ne dirais pas ça. Rétorqua Astrid avec sarcasme

Ingrid l'ignora et prit la bague qu'Odine accepta finalement de prêter. Quand elle la prit, rien ne se produisit. Ni quand Ingrid mis la bague à son doigt. Elle se tourna vers l'aquarium, inspira un grand coup, se concentra et tendit sa main vers la masse d'eau dans le but de faire venir une boule d'eau. Mais rien ne se passa. Même après cinq essais. Astrid, Varek et Odine furent soulagés que rien de grave ne se soit produit et que la bague ne soit pas un danger si un humain la porte.

\- Bon bah faut croire que seul une sirène peut s'en servir. Constata Astrid

\- Mouais. Dommage, ça aurait été drôle de manier l'eau…

Quelque peu déçue, elle la retira avec une petite moue et la rendit à sa propriétaire qui l'a remit à son doigt. Ayant assez parlé de magie, Odine interrogea le groupe sur ce qu'ils allaient faire cette après midi.

\- Bon. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On va s'entrainer ? Proposa Odine aux filles

\- Pas maintenant, Odine. On va aider Varek à remettre son jardin en état. Les jumeaux l'ont accidentellement carbonisé. Expliqua Astrid

\- Hein ? Oh désolée, Varek… Je sais à quel point tu aimais ton jardin de la sérénité…

\- Mmh, mmh…

Ça faisait mal au cœur de le voir dans cet état. Comme elle devait ramener à manger et des limaces de mers, elle se promit mentalement de lui ramener quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi, mais elle allait sûrement trouver une idée une fois chez elle. Le quatuor se mit en marche vers la hutte de Varek, mais en voyant qu'Odine les suivaient, Astrid s'arrêta et s'adressa à elle avec une légère crainte.

\- Euh… Tu compte garder ta bague au doigt ?

\- Bah oui, pourquoi ? S'étonna Odine

\- Je… Ne le prend pas mal, Odine. Mais tant que tu ne sauras pas vraiment maîtriser la magie de cette bague et si tu ne compte pas t'en séparer… Je préfère que tu ne t'approche pas de moi.

Ingrid et Varek échangèrent un discret regard inquiet. Mais il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter car Odine ne pouvait en vouloir à Astrid de se méfier. La pauvre devait être encore traumatisée de son expérience brutale avec la magie.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Astrid. Je comprends. Je vais aller m'entraîner. Répondit-elle avec un sourire

\- Merci, Odine. C'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, mais…

\- Tout va bien, Astrid. La rassura t-elle. Allez, à plus tard. Et bon courage avec le jardin.

\- Merci, à toi aussi.

Sur ce, Odine partit vers la plage et le trio alla chez Varek. Bien qu'Odine se soit montrée compréhensive envers Astrid, son sourire s'était progressivement effacé dés qu'elle avait eu le dos tourné. Cette situation, bien que très différente de ce qu'elle avait vécue maintes fois dans sa vie, lui rappela de très mauvais souvenirs, et ça l'attrista beaucoup. Le sentiment de rejet était l'une des choses qui la chagrinait le plus au monde. Même si ça venait de son amie pour des raisons justifiables. Une fois devant l'océan, elle essuya ses larmes, puis elle se concentra, main tendue vers l'océan. Elle avait l'intention de s'entraîner une heure, puis elle allait s'occuper de ramener le repas pour ce soir, de ramener les limaces de mer pour les jumeaux et un cadeau pour Varek, avant de partir au palais pour assister au concert.


	4. Le concert

**_Salut à tous ! :D Alors si vous voulez avoir une idée de ce à quoi Odine pourrait ressembler dans le monde réel, tapez « Poppy Drayton the litlle mermaid » sur Google image, et regardez la photo où la sirène a sa main collée sur la vitre. ^^ Alors petites réponses aux reviews…_**

 ** _Krokmou-cerise : Salut ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir ça, de savoir que mes idées te plaisent et que la suite t'enchante ^^ J'espère sincèrement qu'elle te plaira :3 Alors je confirme, Odine a bien flippé ! Je pense que n'importe qui flipperait s'il se faisait poursuivre et attaquer par un dragon. Surtout si c'est Stoik qui est aux commandes ! x) encore merci et bonne lecture ! Bisous ! ^^_**

 ** _Crazy : Lol, j'avais oublié tous les surnoms pour Stella xD ça me fait plaisir de les relire ! ^^ T'en fait pas, tu en sauras bientôt plus sur cette bague et je pense que tu seras assez surprise mais je n'en dis pas plus ;) Honnêtement, je ne sais pas non plus c'est quoi le délire avec les jumeaux et les limaces de mer x) C'est les jumeaux, alors je ne cherche pas à comprendre x) Ravie que le menu d'Odine te donne faim ! C'est pareil pour moi ! ^^ Tout comme Mala, tu as raison de te méfier de Viggo. Faut pas faire confiance à un type comme lui ;) Alors en effet, vu tes suggestions qui sont assez intéressantes, ce serait vraiment une très mauvaise idée si Viggo faisait ça ! Mais bon, on verra ce qui se passera par la suite et j'espère que ça te plaira ^^ Encore merci et à bientôt dans les reviews ou par PM ! Bisous ! ^^_**

 ** _Voilà, voilà ! Si ce chapitre vous plait, n'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews, un fav et un follow ! :3 Sur ce, encore merci à vous tous, bonne lecture et à dans 15 jours ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

 ** _Musique : Frédérique Varda - Aria - La belle et la bête 2017 (les paroles sont légèrement modifiées pour la fic ;))_**

* * *

Chapitre 4 - Le concert

Après leur discussion au sujet du cadeau de fiançailles, Harold avait continué de faire part de ses projets à Stoik et Gueulfor, puis il enchaîna avec une visite de la rive. Depuis la dernière fois, il y avait eu pas mal de changements. Au cours de la visite, Harold les invita à rester pour souper et ils acceptèrent son offre. Rien qu'en imaginant un bon repas à base de produits de la mer frais, comment ne pas refuser l'invitation ? Sur ce, ils continuèrent la visite.

Après leur bagarre, les jumeaux s'étaient très vite réconciliés et ils avaient continué de creuser leur labyrinthe. L'idée de creuser un labyrinthe souterrain était vraiment une idée absurde. Ils le faisaient juste pour s'amuser et faire des paris sur les pauvres sangliers qui allaient jouer le rôle des concurrents. Mais ils ne simplifiaient vraiment ni leur vies, ni celle des pauvres bêtes ! Genre… Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas creusé de simples tranchées assez large et profondes ? Comment les bêtes feront pour se repérer dans le noir complet ? Comment les jumeaux comptaient-ils évaluer le parcours sans voir ce qu'ils ont creusés ? Comment espéraient se réjouir du parcours des concurrents s'ils ne voyaient pas où ils allaient ? Enfin bref, vive les jumeaux et leurs idées loufoques !

Rustik venait d'achever l'entretien et la remise à neuf du « S » de sa hutte. Il était vraiment fier du résultat ! L'insigne était propre, soigneusement poli et la peinture rouge et noir rendait l'insigne hyper classe ! Rustik fanfaronna un instant sous le regard indifférent de Krochefer, puis le dragonnier se demanda se qu'il pourrait faire. Affûter son arme ? Construire un buste en son honneur ? Construire un pilier d'assaut décoratif ? Bâtir un autre « S » plus grand et plus beau ? Tant de choix possible, si bien que Rustik ne sut quoi faire. Si. Une chose. Aller manger un morceau. Parce que bricoler, ça creuse l'estomac !

En une heure, Astrid, Ingrid et Varek avaient pas mal avancés dans le jardin. Ils avaient déracinés et enlevés tout ce qui était cramé et fichu. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à enlever les traces de suie sur les pierres, remettre de la terre fraîche et planter de nouvelles pousses. Motivé, Varek avait fait en sorte que son jardin soit encore plus beau qu'avant, mais que la sérénité qui devait s'en dégager soit totalement respectée. Les filles étaient contentes de faire un peu de jardinage. Ça changeait des entraînements ! Mais surtout, elles étaient contentes de revoir Varek sourire.

Quand à Odine, elle avait pas mal progressé. En une heure, elle avait réussi à faire léviter pas mal de boules d'eau, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus consistantes. A son premier essai, sa boule d'eau avait la taille d'une prune. Désormais, elle était capable de faire léviter une boule de la taille d'un Gronk ! Contente de ses progrès, elle laissa retomber la boule dans l'océan et s'asseya sur le sable chaud pour reprendre son souffle. Manipuler la magie demandait une grande force mentale, mais également physique. Après dix minutes de pause, elle reprit son entrainement. Elle refit léviter une grosse boule d'eau et s'entraîna à la faire déplacer dans l'air de plus en plus vite, comme si elle voulait attaquer un ennemi aérien. Elle essuya malheureusement trois échecs de suite et reçut de l'eau sur la tête. Son exercice demandait également pas mal d'efforts, mais Odine n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner ! Elle rassembla toute sa concentration et sa volonté en une inspiration, puis elle essaya encore une fois. Elle arriva à tenir deux minutes de plus et réussit à accomplir son objectif ! Épuisée, elle laissa la boule retomber et repris son souffle, mains sur ses genoux. Elle estimait que pour ce matin, c'était pas mal. Cependant, deux choses attirèrent son attention.

Premièrement… Elle mourrait de soif ! A tel point qu'elle avait envie de boire des litres d'eau ! Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause du soleil ou de son entrainement, mais elle se sentait assez…. Desséchée. En voyant l'état de ses mains, en plus de la désagréable sensation apportée par ses lèvres et sa bouche sèches, sa soif s'intensifia.

Deuxièmement… Du sang. Une goutte de sang était en train de goutter depuis son nez et avait finie sa course sur le sable. Étonnée, elle porta sa main à son nez et l'essuya. Il y avait peu de sang, mais elle jugea qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Après tout, ça faisait une heure qu'elle s'entraînait au soleil, et que son esprit et son corps étaient sollicités.

\- La prochaine fois, je m'entraînerai moins longtemps et je me focaliserai sur un exercice à la fois. Après tout, j'ai le temps de me servir de cette bague.

Elle s'approcha de l'océan pour rincer sa main et son nez, et s'hydrater la peau. Ça allait déjà un peu mieux. Puis elle marcha vers sa hutte pour boire, se préparer et aller chercher son sac. C'était le moment d'aller faire ses emplettes sous marines ! Elle avait hâte aussi d'aller nager pour récupérer ses forces. En chemin, elle essaya de trouver de nouvelles idées d'entrainement. Vu que sa bague lui donnait le pouvoir de manipuler l'eau, elle essayera de changer chaque boule d'eau en boule de glace, en pics givrées, en neige ou de la faire évaporer. Mais aussi de faire bouger les vagues avec force ! Une fois chez elle et après avoir bu trois grands verres d'eau, Odine se sentait beaucoup mieux ! Elle nota pour elle-même de penser à prendre une gourde pour son prochain entrainement. Une fois prête à partir, elle courut vers le rebord du pont de sa hutte et plongea dans le vide pour atterrir avec grâce dans l'océan. En premier, elle alla dans sa caverne chercher de l'argent pour acheter le souper. Comme elle avait une belle somme de coté, ça ne lui gênait pas d'en prendre un peu pour faire plaisir à ses amis. Elle espérait également qu'il y aurait ce qu'il faut en ville, et c'est là qu'elle repensa au caractère du marchand à son égard. Il faisait partie de ceux qui n'appréciait guère Odine, qui la jugeait sur sa différence et qui trouvait honteux qu'une sirène soit amie avec des humains. Elle eut deux secondes de réflexion, puis elle décida de prendre deux pierres précieuses avec elle, au cas où le marchand n'aurait pas envie de lui vendre de la nourriture. Surtout si elle sert à nourrir des humains !

Elle quitta son foyer et nagea tranquillement vers la ville. En y entrant, son cœur ne put s'empêcher de s'emballer tellement qu'elle était nerveuse. C'était à chaque fois pareil. Son propre comportement l'agaçait et en même temps, ça la faisait rire.

\- _Et on attend d'une anxieuse qu'elle gouverne le royaume ? Non mais sérieux quoi…_

Sur sa route, elle croisa plusieurs tritons et sirènes qui la regardaient d'un drôle d'air, mais sans rien dire, et d'autres qui lui adressèrent un simple bonjour. Bien entendu, elle leurs rendait leur bonjour par politesse. Quand elle arriva au stand du poissonnier, ce dernier lui adressa un regard en biais alors qu'il était en train de ranger ses marchandises. Le temps qu'il termine, Odine regarda ce qu'il avait à vendre et elle fut contente de voir qu'il y avait du choix ! Ne voulant pas se faire voler sa marchandise et voulant vite en finir avec Odine, le marchand essuya ses mains dans un tablier sale et questionna sa cliente d'un ton assez froid.

\- Vous avez fait votre choix ?

\- Mmh… Oui. Je vais prendre un sac de crevettes roses, trois crabes, un homard, quelques huîtres… Et dix rondelles de calamar. Sans la peau, s'il vous plait. Dit-elle avec le sourire

Pas de chance, le marchand n'avait pas de limaces de mer. Ça l'aurait arrangé qu'il en ait, mais bon. Odine savait où en trouver dans les récifs. Surtout des bien grosses ! Miam !

\- Dis donc… Ça en fait beaucoup pour une seule personne. J'espère que vous avez de quoi payer. Surtout si vous prenez du homard. Rétorqua ce dernier d'un ton pas très aimable

\- J'ai de quoi vous payer, rassurez vous.

\- Mmh.

Odine sentait qu'il était méfiant. D'ordinaire, une personne qui vit seule n'achèterait pas autant de nourriture. Mais peu importe. Ses achats ne le regardaient pas. Le marchand mis les achats de la sirène dans deux sacs qu'il posa ensuite sur le comptoir de son étalage.

\- Ça fera 30 pièces. Lâcha-t-il

Odine hocha la tête et chercha la somme dans sa sacoche. C'est vrai que 30 pièces d'or pour tout ça, ça faisait beaucoup. C'est le homard qui revenait cher et tout l'argent qu'elle avait pris serait vite dépensé. Mais Odine s'en fichait. Elle avait le sourire rien qu'en imaginant le copieux festin qu'ils auront ce soir ! Pendant qu'elle comptait les pièces, le marchand posa un regard sur la sacoche de sa cliente et se permit de lâcher une remarque désagréable.

\- C'est un sac du monde des humains ?

\- Oui. Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Bah je me demande ce que vous pouvez trouvez d'intéressant à ces bricoles qui vient de ces satanés mangeurs de poissons !

\- Nous mangeons aussi du poisson. La preuve, vous en vendez. En quoi sommes-nous différents d'eux ?

Le marchand haussa un sourcil car il n'était pas du tout habitué à ce qu'on lui réponde ! Et spécialement Odine ! D'ordinaire, elle ne disait rien face aux remarques désobligeantes vu qu'elle était timide. Mais là, elle avait eu le réflexe de défendre les humains.

\- Ah, oui. C'est vrai que vous êtes amie avec ces monstres.

Odine fronça le regard et termina de compter ses pièces. Malheureusement, le grincheux triton n'en avait pas terminé.

\- Tous vos achats ne vont pas servir à les nourrir, j'espère ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je préfère garder ma marchandise pour mes clients !

\- La nature de mes achats ne vous regarde pas. Tenez, voila vos 30 pièces.

Le marchand grogna et empocha froidement l'argent, puis Odine s'en alla avec ses courses. Avant de quitter le marché, elle s'adressa une dernière fois au marchand.

\- Quand aux bricoles des humains, sachez qu'elles sont parfois plus intéressantes et plus solides que les nôtres ! Comme les sacs, par exemple.

\- Tant mieux pour vous ! Rétorqua-t-il avec dédain. Maintenant, fichez le camp de mon étalage avant de faire fuir mes clients avec vos idioties sur le monde d'en haut !

Odine le toisa sévèrement et continua sa route, sous le regard de quelques uns de ses semblables. Tant qu'elle n'était pas sortie de la ville, elle continua de froncer le regard et d'avancer même si elle tremblait à cause de ce qui venait de se passer. Mais dès qu'elle fut seule et loin de la civilisation, elle posa ses sacs par terre et s'asseya sur un rocher pour se calmer.

\- _C'est sans espoir… Jamais je n'arriverais à m'intégrer auprès des miens. Je suis trop différente d'eux et ils ne se gênent pas pour me le rappeler… Comment la reine et Tristan peuvent-ils penser que je pourrais gouverner le royaume ?! C'est tout simplement impossible… ! Je… Je ne veux pas devenir reine… ! Ma vie serait encore plus…_

Elle fut prise d'un sanglot qui dura un moment. Quand elle fut calmée, elle essuya ses yeux et son nez, reprit ses sacs et nagea en direction des récifs pour trouver des limaces de mers et des éponges. Même que tout le monde avait exprimé un certain dégoût, surtout Rustik, Odine avait quand même envie d'en prendre et de leur faire goûter. Et s'ils n'aiment pas, bah ça en ferait plus pour elle ! Elle trouva rapidement un nid de limaces et les regarda avec appétit. Elle chercha une petite boite dans sa sacoche et commença à la remplir. Elle se permit d'en prendre une pour elle et de l'engloutir comme si c'était une crevette. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon… Et elle était bien savoureuse ! Avec une petite grimace amusée, la sirène se disait que les jumeaux seraient ravis ! Dés que la boite fut pleine d'une dizaine de limaces grouillantes, Odine ferma la boite et la remit dans sa sacoche. Au tour des éponges de mer ! Par chance, elle savait également où en trouver ! Les récifs du royaume étaient très riches en faune et flore marine. Odine mit quatre éponges dans son sac et en profita pour boire le contenu d'une cinquième éponge. Quel délice… Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver une bricole pour Varek. Tout en continuant de siroter le jus de l'éponge, Odine regarda autour d'elle et se mit à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait remonter le moral de son ami ? Elle savait qu'il adorait Bouledogre, les dragons, la connaissance, la lecture, les plantes, les fleurs, son jardin zen… Bref, beaucoup de choses.

Si elle prenait une plante ou une fleur, il faudrait qu'il puisse la conserver dans de l'eau. Ce qui est moins pratique que les plantes terrestres. Des pierres ? Mmh… Non. Elles risqueraient de finir dans le ventre de Bouledogre vu qu'elle se nourrit de pierres. Et si ça vient d'ailleurs, elle voudra savoir qu'elles gout elles ont. Un livre ? Odine en avait chez elle. Mais comme il sera trempé si elle lui en ramène un, le pauvre devra le faire sécher avant de pouvoir le lire. En espérant que le contenu est encore lisible… De quoi décorer son jardin ou sa hutte ? Oui, pourquoi pas. Dans sa grotte, elle avait une petite collection d'étoiles de mer et d'ammonites fossilisés. Et comme c'est en pierre, ça lui fera surement plaisir ! Décidée, elle jeta l'éponge vide, embarqua ses affaires et nagea vers sa maison. Une fois arrivée, elle posa ses affaires et chercha le coffret qui contenait les fossiles. A l'intérieure, il y avait deux ammonites, trois étoiles de mers, un fossile qui avait la forme d'un petit hippocampe et d'autres coquillages fossilisés. Elle mit dans sa sacoche une ammonite, une étoile de mer et après une courte réflexion, elle décida de donner l'hippocampe fossilisé à Varek. Elle rangea ensuite son coffret, puis nagea vers l'étagère où se trouvait plusieurs livres. Ne sachant malheureusement pas lire l'écriture runique, elle n'avait aucune idée du contenu de ses livres ou de ce qui était écrit sur la couverture. Mais s'il y avait des dessins, ça lui donnerait peut-être un indice ? Elle les feuilleta rapidement à tour de rôle mais aucun de ses ouvrages ne contenait une illustration sur des plantes ou des dragons. Odine décida finalement de laisser tomber l'idée d'offrir un livre à Varek.

Maintenant que toutes ses courses étaient terminées, elle pouvait rentrer à la rive. Mais le souci, c'est qu'Odine était assez encombrée ! Et elle espérait de tout cœur que ses sacs ne lâchent pas avant d'être rentrée à la rive. Elle sortit de chez elle, empoigna fermement ses affaires et nagea rapidement vers la rive.

oO*Oo

Chez Varek, la séance jardinage touchait à sa fin. Tout était nettoyé et de nouvelles pousses venaient d'être plantées. Varek termina d'arroser les plantes avec un léger sourire tandis que les filles parlaient entres elles au sujet d'Odine. Enfin… C'était plutôt Ingrid qui avait lancé le sujet, car elle tenait à faire part de quelque chose à Astrid.

\- Tu crois qu'Odine s'en sort avec son entrainement ?

\- Bah… Vu que personne n'à signalé de dégâts alarmants, je pense que oui. Répondit Astrid d'un ton neutre

\- Mmh. A ce propos… Je t'ai trouvé un peu dure avec elle.

\- Hein ? Mais non ! J'ai simplement… Bafouilla Astrid

\- Je sais, Astrid. Ecoute, je peux comprendre que l'expérience que tu as vécue avec la magie peut laisser un gout amer. Mais tu as bien vu qu'Odine a maîtrisé la magie de cette bague avec assurance, non ?

\- Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, en effet. Même si elle vient à peine de la trouver.

\- C'est vrai. Et malgré tout ce qui s'est passé avec Stella, elle a quand même décidé de nous faire part du pouvoir de sa bague. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle nous fait confiance. Odine n'est pas comme Stella.

\- Je sais, Ingrid. Elle est gentille, timide et elle pense aux autres.

\- Et elle a surtout besoin qu'on lui fasse confiance. Tu as bien vu sa réaction quand Harold a décidé de lui faire confiance pour l'œil de dragon ?

\- Oui. Elle était super contente. Se rappela-t-elle

Astrid commençait à s'en vouloir d'avoir agi comme ça envers Odine, si bien qu'elle se massa nerveusement le bras.

\- Désolée de t'avoir fait la morale, Astrid. Mais il fallait que je te le dise.

\- C'est rien, Ingrid. Au contraire, tu as bien fait de m'en parler…

\- Mmh. Et puis tu sais… Odine et moi, on est pareilles. Il nous a fallut du temps avant d'accepter à nouveau l'aide des autres et de s'intégrer. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle rebaisse sa garde alors qu'on s'est donné du mal pour qu'elle nous rejoigne. Alors quand elle reviendra nous voir, ne la repousse pas par crainte, s'il te plait. Même si tes réactions sont légitimes. Sinon, elle n'osera plus être avec nous.

\- Je comprends, Ingrid. Et ne t'en fait pas. Quand elle reviendra, je…

\- Salut les filles !

Astrid et Ingrid se retournèrent vers Odine qui venait d'arriver. Elle était trempée, chargée, et vêtue de sa robe turquoise. Et même qu'elle semblait épuisée, ça ne l'empêcha pas de leur adresser un sourire. Cependant, elle veillait à rester à distance comme le lui avait demandé Astrid. Ingrid adressa un bref regard à la blonde avant d'aller aider son amie.

\- Ça s'est bien passé avec tes emplettes ?

\- Super. Et j'ai tout ce que tu m'as demandé.

\- Génial ! Merci, Odine !

\- De rien. Et j'ai même ramené des éponges de mers au cas où vous auriez envie d'y gouter.

\- Ou pour faire une mauvaise blague à Rustik, c'est ça ?

\- Peut-être.

Elles pouffèrent tandis qu'Astrid s'était décidée à se joindre à la conversation.

\- Woah ! Il y a de quoi faire un vrai festin, dis donc ! Constata t-elle avec joie

Instinctivement, Odine recula d'un pas et cacha sa main droite dans son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna Astrid

\- Bah tu as dis que tu voulais que je…

\- Oublie ça, Odine. Je n'aurais pas du te dire ça. Désolée.

\- Merci, Astrid… Mais si tu veux que je la retire, y'a pas de soucis.

\- Non, non, garde la. Je te fais confiance.

Odine lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et ne refusa pas l'étreinte de son amie. Avant de partir avec Ingrid au pavillon pour ranger le poisson et préparer à manger, Odine s'avança vers Varek pour lui offrir ses cadeaux. Tout comme Varek, les filles furent également intriguées. Quand Odine lui offrit les fossiles et qu'elle lui expliqua pourquoi elle les lui offrait, Varek fut très touché ! Il remercia son amie et commençait déjà à examiner les pierres avec une curiosité débordante ! Astrid et Ingrid examinèrent à leur tour les cadeaux et furent émerveillées devant les fossiles, même si ce n'était pas leur grande passion. Les deux brunes annoncèrent ensuite leur départ vers le pavillon central. Astrid signala qu'elle allait faire un exercice de discrétion dans les bois. Mais avant qu'elle n'y aille, Odine lui demanda d'aller voir les jumeaux et leur demander de venir au pavillon. Astrid hocha la tête et s'envola avec Tempête. Quand à Varek annonça qu'il allait entreposer ses cadeaux sur une étagère. Les filles ne tardèrent pas à partir avec Sonovent. Odine était contente de faire la route à dos de dragon, car elle avait la flemme de faire un pas de plus tellement qu'elle était fatiguée ! Une fois sur place, elle posa ses sacs sur la table et s'asseya sur une chaise. Elle souffla une minute puis sortit la boîte contenant les limaces de mer pour les jumeaux qui tardèrent à venir. A la place, c'est Astrid qui était venue pour lui dire que Kranedur ne souhaitait plus manger des limaces depuis que Kognedur lui a fait remarquer que c'étaient des escargots sans leur maison. Et depuis, il les déteste et il est écœuré à vie de ces choses qu'il qualifie de monstres visqueux et géants. Astrid s'excusa puis elle partit faire son entrainement. Ingrid s'excusa également auprès d'Odine pour le mal qu'elle s'est donné, puis ajouta que si elle voulait faire une heureuse, elle pouvait donner les limaces de mer à Sonovent puisque c'est la nourriture préférée des Razolame. Odine accepta de les donner à la belle dragonne qui n'en fit qu'une bouchée !

Odine resta assise et commença à préparer le jus d'éponge de mer sous le regard curieux d'Ingrid. Quand à elle, elle s'occupa de déposer les poissons dans un bac rempli de glace, puis elle s'asseya à coté d'Odine pour décortiquer les crevettes. Elles cuisinèrent toute l'après midi, si bien que tout fut prêt à temps. Et à peine le reste de la bande et leurs invités entrèrent au pavillon, que déjà elles reçurent des compliments ! En effet, la table regorgeait de plats de poissons, de pommes de terre et de légumes très appétissants et l'odeur qu'ils dégageaient ouvrait grandement l'appétit ! Sur invitation des cuisinières, tout le monde s'installa à table et commença à remplir son assiette.

\- Au fait, Odine ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais rapporté quelque chose aux jumeaux et à Varek, mais moi ? Je n'ai pas droit à un petit cadeau ?

\- Rustik, ça ne se fait pas. Rétorqua Harold

\- Ouais. Et si on pouvait éviter de parler de ses monstres qui se baladent sans leur maison, ça m'arrangerait… Supplia Krane en frémissant de dégout

Malgré leur étonnement, Gueulfor et les autres furent dissuadés de questionner davantage Kranedur, rien qu'en croisant le regard de sa sœur jumelle. Elle s'en voulait déjà beaucoup d'avoir gâché l'entrain et l'appétit de son frère.

\- Rassure-toi, Rustik. Je ne t'ai pas oublié. Souriait Odine avec malice

\- C'est vrai ? Et qu'est ce que je vais avoir ? Une masse ? Une épée ? Ou un bouclier tout neuf avec un splendide « S » en relief dessus ?

\- Non. C'est quelque chose que j'ai confectionné moi-même.

En voyant l'air interrogateur de Rustik, Odine et Ingrid se retenaient de rire et échangèrent un regard complice. Odine se leva pour aller chercher une carafe, puis elle la présenta à Rustik avec un grand sourire.

\- Tadaaaa ! Du jus d'éponge de mer !

En sentant l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, Rustik tourna de l'œil et posa sa main contre sa bouche.

\- Oh mon Thor ! Ça pue ton truc ! Hors de question que je bois ça ! S'exclama t-il

\- Rassure-toi Rustik. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer à en boire. Je voulais juste te taquiner.

\- Bah pourquoi t'a fait une carafe de ce truc alors ?

\- Pour moi et pour ceux qui voudrait quand même y goûter.

\- Je pense que vu le mal que tu t'es donné pour nous ramener les poissons, on peut quand même essayer d'y goûter. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Proposa Ingrid

\- Euh… Ouais, pourquoi pas.

\- Et puis vaut mieux pour nous qu'on y goute avant de manger.

Progressivement, le groupe accepta quand même de goûter au breuvage des sirènes, non sans afficher une certaine grimace. Odine était quand même contente de leur geste et leur servit elle-même la boisson. En voyant un liquide verdâtre qui empeste l'eau salée remplir leur verre, tout le monde se pinça légèrement les lèvres. Même Gueulfor et Stoik. Une fois tout le monde servi, ils levèrent leur verre et entamèrent la boisson. Odine la but avec appétit, mais les autres la goûtèrent du bout des lèvres. La sirène les observa à tour de rôle puis elle les interrogea.

\- Alors ?

\- Beurk… C'est pire que ce que j'imaginais… Gémit Rustik en éloignant son verre

\- Nous qui sommes adeptes des trucs salés… Je dois dire que c'est pas mauvais.

\- Tout à fait d'accord, chère sœur. Approuva Krane alors qu'il sirotait son verre sans grimacer

\- Oh mon Thor ! Mais comment vous pouvez supporter de manger et boire des trucs aussi infects ?! S'emporta Rustik

\- T'as pas assez éduqué ton palet, Rustik. C'est pour ça ! Ricana Kogne

\- Astrid ? Harold ? Demanda Odine

\- Bah… C'est assez salé, faut le reconnaitre. Avoua Harold après c'être raclé la gorge

\- On dirait qu'on boit de l'eau de mer…

\- Avec un arrière gout d'herbe tondue, je dirais... Ajouta Varek en retroussant son nez. Ou de plantes qui auraient macéré dans l'eau pendant une semaine…

\- Et toi, Ingrid ?

\- Je suis du même avis que les autres... J'ai gouté pour te faire plaisir, mais hors de question que j'en reboive. C'est infect. Dit-elle gentiment

\- Pareil pour nous. Sauf si tu veux nous faire vomir. Dit Stoik en reposant son verre

\- Bwaaa… Bah heureusement qu'on n'a pas encore mangé ! Là, j'aurais dégobillé à coup sur ! Eurk…. Ce truc est immonde… Ajouta Gueulfor en essuyant avec dégoût sa moustache

\- Désolée… Mais je vous remercie tous d'avoir goûté. Ça me fait très plaisir. Allez, donnez-moi vos verres. Je vais vous en apporter des propres. Dit-elle avec le sourire

Odine ramassa les verres encore pleins et les éloigna de la table. Elle éloigna également son verre et la carafe pour éviter de dégoûter les autres en buvant le jus d'éponges. Elle distribua des verres propres à tout le monde et ramena deux carafes d'eau fraîche. Pendant qu'elle les servait, tout le monde était en train de manger afin de chasser l'horrible gout salé de leur bouche. Ils se régalaient et ça lui faisait tout aussi plaisir. Elle reprit place à coté d'Ingrid et se régala de ce festin. Il y avait vraiment une bonne ambiance à table. Ils mangeaient, discutaient, chantaient, riaient et racontaient des blagues. Odine surveillait régulièrement le ciel pour ne pas être en retard au concert. Son attitude attira la curiosité de certain et elle leur expliqua pourquoi. Elle promit également de leur raconter comment s'est passé le concert le lendemain.

Il était enfin l'heure d'y aller. Odine quitta la table, salua tout le monde et quitta le pavillon en se servant d'une tyrolienne qui rejoignait directement la plage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en glissant le long de la corde, puis quand elle fut au dessus de l'eau, elle lâcha la poignée et activa son bracelet magique pour redevenir une sirène. Elle nagea rapidement vers le palais car elle voulait arriver en avance pour ne pas subir le regard des autres qui serait déjà sur place. Cela dit, vu l'événement de ce soir, personne ne devrait se soucier d'elle ou lui causer des ennuis. A ses yeux, la diva, la reine et le capitaine étaient mille fois plus importants qu'elle ! En chemin, elle pouvait voir que de nombreuses sirènes et tritons venant de tout le royaume nageaient avec hâte vers le palais ! Tout le monde semblait si joyeux ! Ça faisait plaisir de voir ça. Arrivée au palais, Odine vit qu'il y avait déjà la queue aux portes du palais. Pour des raisons de sécurité, les gardes s'assuraient que personne n'ait de quoi blesser la reine, la cantatrice, le public ou le palais. Elle resta alors sur place ne sachant quoi faire. Devait-elle faire la queue comme tout le monde ? Ou demander aux gardes de la laisser passer vu qu'elle était la petite amie du capitaine ? Elle n'avait pas envie de faire la queue et d'être mêlée à la foule, mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie de causer un scandale à cause de son privilège. Elle décida donc de laisser le hasard choisir pour elle. Elle prit une fleur et ôta les pétales en disant « Je fais la queue » et « Je passe ». Quand elle ôta le dernier pétale, le choix fut fait. Elle allait devoir passer devant tout le monde. Elle inspira profondément et nagea vers les gardes en ignorant les commentaires désagréables de trois jeunes sirènes qui lui disaient de faire la queue comme tout le monde !

Odine se pinça les lèvres et plusieurs personnes commençaient également à contester son attitude. Mais quand les gardes la laissèrent passer après l'avoir fouillée, des protestations s'élevèrent parmi la foule. Surtout venant des trois sirènes ! Odine soupira et continua sa route vers la salle du concert. La grande salle, de forme ovale et encadrée de plusieurs colonnes, était magnifique ! Du sol au plafond, en passant par les colonnes, tout avait été décoré pour l'occasion ! Des couronnes de fleurs, des plantes, des lumières… Les organisateurs avaient vraiment fait du beau travail. C'était la première fois qu'Odine entrait dans cette pièce et elle n'imaginait pas que c'était aussi grand et aussi beau ! Du même qu'elle n'imaginait pas que les gradins taillés dans la roche pouvaient accueillir un public composé d'au moins deux cents personnes ! En continuant de regarder autour d'elle, elle vit avec joie que Tristan était déjà présent, vers le fond de la salle, à coté de la scène ! Il avait tenu sa promesse et aucun contretemps n'avait empêché sa présence ! Odine se sentait heureuse et elle se dépêcha d'aller le rejoindre. Quand Tristan l'aperçut, il était tout aussi content qu'elle et il lui adressa un beau sourire.

\- Bonsoir, Tristan.

\- Bonsoir, Odine. Tu es rayonnante ce soir.

\- C'est parce que je suis contente que tu sois là, mais aussi parce que je vais enfin rencontrer Shelly Nautilia ! Avoua t-elle avec joie

\- Hin… Tiens. C'est pour toi.

\- Ooh… Fit-elle avec émerveillement

Tristan venait de lui tendre une magnifique fleur aux pétales mauves. Odine le laissa mettre la fleur dans sa chevelure, puis ils discutèrent de leur journée. Odine fut navrée des nouvelles concernant Barbécaille et de ce qu'il avait fait aux deux villages. Quand à Tristan, il était content de savoir ce que sa belle avait fait de sa journée, mais il était également navré au sujet des Mille Tonnerres et amusé des réactions des dragonniers concernant le jus d'éponges et les limaces de mers. Quand il interrogea Odine au sujet de la bague qu'elle portait, la sirène se garda de lui dire qu'elle était magique. Il avait assez de soucis militaires en ce moment, alors autant lui épargner ce détail pour ce soir. Et en même temps, Odine s'épargnait elle-même d'un sermon ! Ce soir, c'est la fête et elle comptait en profiter, tout comme elle comptait profiter d'être avec son petit ami. Elle n'avait pas pour autant oublié les conseils qu'Ingrid et Astrid lui avaient donnés concernant Tristan et le sujet de la royauté. Mais là, en étant auprès de lui et en voyant que ça se passait bien, Odine se sentait confiante et elle avait même hâte de lui en parler pour alléger sa conscience et son cœur. Ils continuèrent de discuter, mais Odine constata discrètement que plusieurs personnes la fixaient d'un regard biais et que certains semblaient parler d'elle entre eux. Surtout les trois harpies de tout à l'heure ! Vu leurs regards et leur airs dédaigneux, Odine se doutait qu'elle ne parlait pas de mode ou de produits de beauté. Voyant que la salle commençait à se remplir, tout comme les sièges, Odine emmena Tristan pour qu'ils se trouvent une place, mais ce dernier la retient avec le sourire, au grand étonnement de cette dernière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Pas la peine de chercher une place dans la salle. Pour ce soir, tu as le droit à une place privilégiée. Là-haut, à mes cotés et aux cotés de la reine, puisque je dois rester à ses cotés pour sa sécurité. Dit-il en désignant le balcon royal

\- Hein ? Que… ? Là-haut ?! S'étonna Odine avec des yeux ronds

\- Oui. Après tout, tu es ma petite amie et je te veux à mes cotés et non caché dans la foule. Et puis tu pourras voir et entendre la cantatrice de près, sans être gêné par les autres. Tu es contente ?

Malgré ce qu'elle ressentait, Odine ne voulait pas vexer son petit ami qui voulait bien faire. Il lui avait réservé une place depuis le début et il tenait à ce qu'elle profite pleinement du spectacle et de sa chance de voir son idole. Elle ne pouvait que sourire et être reconnaissante pour le geste de Tristan, mais malheureusement, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir. Elle était convaincue que même si elle était sa petite amie, sa place était en bas, avec les autres, et non auprès de la reine ! Mais comme le royaume était en proie aux attaques de Barbécaille, Tristan avait le devoir de rester auprès de la reine. Et ça, Odine le comprenait. Mais en temps normal, elle était sure que Tristan se serait contenté d'être en bas avec les autres. Ne voulant pas gâcher la soirée, elle répondit le plus naturellement possible.

\- Euh, je… Oui. C'est super ! Merci beaucoup...

\- Ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il

\- Oui. C'est juste que je suis nerveuse… Dit-elle avec un sourire gêné

\- Je comprends. Viens. Le concert ne va pas tarder.

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena en haut. Odine se sentait gênée que tout le monde voit ça et qu'ils voient une sirène comme elle avoir un tel privilège. Une fois assise sur un siège très confortable fait de corail et d'éponges, Odine jeta un coup d'œil discret au public. D'en haut, elle pouvait clairement voir que certains avait la même attitude que tout à l'heure. Pareil pour les trois sirènes. Odine pouvait sentir les éclairs qu'elles lançaient à travers leur regard. Odine tourna le regard et soupira discrètement. Elle détestait être le sujet de commérages et subir de tels regards. Ça se voyait qu'ils ne l'appréciaient pas. Ils l'aimeraient encore moins si elle devenait leur future souveraine. Odine en était persuadée…

\- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Tristan

\- Si, si… Tout va bien. Le rassura t-elle avec un sourire

Tristan lui rendit son sourire puis il tourna son regard vers les portes qui venaient de se fermer. Il supposa que tous ceux et celles qui avaient réservé une place venaient d'arriver, et que de ce fait, la reine n'allait pas tarder à faire son entrée. Ce n'est que cinq minutes plus tard que les trompettes et les tambours de l'orchestre royal se mirent à résonner avec grâce, tandis que le majordome du palais annonçait fièrement l'arrivée de la reine.

\- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, et messieurs… Sa Majesté… La reine Atlanna !

La reine apparut depuis le balcon royal, sous le regard du Capitaine et d'Odine qui l'applaudirent en même temps que le public. La reine adressa à toute l'assemblée plusieurs signes de main accompagnés d'un radieux sourire, puis le majordome annonçait l'entrée en scène de la cantatrice !

\- A présent, veuillez accorder un triomphe à la plus grande cantatrice des sept mers… La merveilleuse et sublime Shelly Nautilia !

La foule se remit à applaudir en même temps que l'orchestre se mit à jouer une magnifique musique pour accueillir la cantatrice. En même temps, la reine activa son trident, le pointa vers le lustre majestueux qui se trouvait au plafond, puis elle lança une douce boule de lumière qui explosa sur le lustre ! Le lustre se mit à luire d'une belle lumière, ce qui fait que tout le public, même ceux qui étaient assis au fond, ne pouvait rien rater du concert. Depuis le plafond, des milliers d'étoiles d'or retombèrent avec grâce sur la scène, et c'est là qu'un rideau de bulles magiques s'écarta en deux pour laisser apparaître la diva ! Odine ne put s'empêcher de sourire car elle voyait enfin son idole en chair et en os, et elle pouvait enfin admirer sa beauté de près ! Et c'est vrai que Shelly était très belle… La peau noire, de grands yeux noisette, des cheveux blond clair, courts et bouclés, et des nageoires couleur crème ! Elle ne portait que de fins bracelets de perles et d'or, et un long et simple collier de perles. Quand à son maquillage, il était beau et assorti à sa tenue et à la couleur de ses cheveux, mais sans faire d'excès. Une fois au centre de la scène, la cantatrice adressa un sourire radieux à son public et entama la première chanson de son répertoire. Et dès qu'elle ouvrit la bouche, plus personne ne prononça un seul mot ! Par respect, ou par envoûtement.

 _Monts et merveilles,  
Splendeurs, musiques et magie s'éveillent !  
Admirez ces beautés sans pareilles !  
Tous ont la chance de pouvoir admirer  
La beauté de Sa Majesté ! _

_Quelle assemblée !  
Extravagance ! Excentricité !  
C'est inouï, c'est royal, c'est princier !  
Quel tourbillon de passions dans ce beau palais !  
Demain est un autre jour !_

Sa chanson terminée, la cantatrice reçu un tonnerre d'applaudissements ! Puis le silence régna de nouveau dans la salle quand elle entama une autre chanson. Peu de temps après, un garde entra dans le balcon royal et s'approcha du capitaine qui fut intrigué, tout comme la reine et Odine. En voyant ce garde et la tête qu'il faisait, elles se doutaient que c'était pour faire part d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Qui y'a-t-il ? Demanda discrètement Tristan

\- On vient de nous faire part d'une nouvelle attaque de Barbécaille, Capitaine. Chuchota-il

Il était inutile de chuchoter. Odine avait parfaitement entendu ce qu'il venait de dire et elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Tristan allait devoir quitter le concert et la laisser seule avec la reine et ses émotions. Et du coup, elle ne pourrait pas lui parler du sujet qui la préoccupait. Elle savait que cette soirée allait être gâchée… Depuis le début, tout se passait bien et c'était trop beau pour que ça continue… De ce fait, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser la tristesse s'abattre sur son visage qui était lumineux une minute plus tôt. Quand Tristan se tourna vers Odine pour s'excuser, elle eut le réflexe de tourner la tête. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, ni de le regarder. Tristan soupira tristement, puis il échangea un regard avec la reine qui semblait navrée pour eux.

\- Je reviens vite. Promis. Dit-il à Odine.

Et sans attendre de réponse de sa part, il quitta la salle pour se diriger avec le garde vers la caserne. Durant tout le reste du concert, Odine n'avait plus sourit une seule fois tellement qu'elle était contrariée par sa tristesse et ses émotions. Elle n'avait même pas réussi à profiter des magnifiques chansons de la cantatrice. Si bien qu'à la fin du concert, quand tout le monde se mit à applaudir, elle frappa faiblement des mains tout en regardant sans vie la cantatrice sourire et s'incliner devant le public en délire. Quand la diva quitta la scène, tout le monde commença à quitter la salle pour rentrer chez eux. Sauf quelques sirènes et tritons qui espéraient avoir un autographe de leur chanteuse bien aimée. Odine se leva à son tour pour rentrer chez elle, mais la reine l'interpella d'une voix douce.

\- Où vas-tu, Odine ?

\- Je rentre chez moi, Majesté.

\- Tu t'en va ? Tristan a pourtant dit qu'il allait revenir.

\- Il ne reviendra pas. Le devoir passe avant tout le reste. Dit-elle avec une once de colère.

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu es déçue, mais…

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer, Majesté, je ne tiens pas à en parler.

\- Très bien. Parlons du concert alors. Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? Insista-t-elle avec gentillesse

Odine se sentait de nouveau piégée. Même qu'elle aimait beaucoup la reine qui a toujours était bienveillante à son égard, elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrer chez elle ! Quand au concert… Bah elle n'avait pas vraiment pu en profiter comme elle l'avait souhaité, alors elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de donner de simples réponses.

\- C'était super. La salle est superbe et Mademoiselle Nautilia est vraiment une incroyable chanteuse. Mes amis seront content de ce que je vais leur raconter à mon retour.

\- Tu leurs en as parlé ? Demanda la reine, qui était contente qu'Odine discute un peu avec elle.

\- Oui. Juste avant que je m'en aille. Je leur parle beaucoup de notre monde et ils sont toujours curieux et enthousiaste.

Mine de rien, parler de ses amis lui remontait le moral. S'ils avaient eu la chance de pouvoir l'accompagner, Odine savait qu'ils seraient restés jusqu'au bout. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, alors elle continua de lui parler de ses amis.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'ils soient là pour assister au concert. Tout comme j'aimerais qu'ils puissent découvrir notre monde… Il y a tant de belles choses à voir…

\- Je comprends, Odine. Acquiesça la reine.

\- Et euh… Est ce que vous pensez pouvoir faire quelque chose ? Osa t-elle demander

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Bah… Pour que mes amis puissent venir dans mon monde, tout comme moi dans le leurs.

La reine fronça alors légèrement le regard.

\- Je regrette, Odine. Mais je ne peux accéder à ta demande. Normalement, les humains et les sirènes ne doivent pas s'aventurer dans le monde de l'autre. De plus, la situation entre toi et tes amis de la surface est exceptionnelle, tout comme ton privilège d'aller et venir entre les deux mondes.

\- Mais… Et si vous… ?

\- N'insiste pas, Odine. Ma réponse est non et je ne changerais pas d'avis. Coupa t-elle avec fermeté

Odine se tut et n'osa plus rien dire. Elle se doutait bien que la reine refuserait. Même si enchanter sept bracelets aurait été trop demandé, peut-être qu'un seul aurait été suffisant ? Mais Odine savait que la reine aurait également refusé. Après cette discussion, Odine n'avait vraiment qu'une envie : quitter le palais.

\- Je comprends… Merci quand même, Majesté. Bonne soirée à vous.

Elle n'attendait même pas que la reine lui souhaite à son tour une bonne soirée. Elle quitta le balcon et sortit du palais aussi vite que possible. Une fois dehors, elle nagea rapidement jusque chez elle pour s'y réfugier. Elle était bien dans sa petite caverne. Personne n'était la pour l'embêter, la contrarier ou lui faire de la peine. Il n'y avait que dehors qu'elle avait des ennuis. Lasse et prête à éclater en sanglots, elle s'effondra sur sa couchette et pleura dans le creux de ses bras. Soudain, elle se rappela qu'elle avait quelque chose dans les cheveux et elle la retira. En regardant la fleur que Tristan lui avait offerte, Odine pensa à lui. Elle savait que Tristan ne viendrait pas la voir vu qu'il allait surement être débordé. Encore une fois. De toute façon, elle ne voulait plus voir personne. Elle voulait être seule, et être tranquille pour pleurer et réfléchir. Elle n'avait même pas faim pour une de ses friandises préférées... Elle laissa alors la fleur tomber lentement vers le sol puis elle ferma les yeux pour s'endormir. Sauf que vu son état, elle allait avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil…

Deux heures après que l'aube ne se soit levée, Odine se réveilla, les yeux encore à moitié fermés. Elle avait réussi à dormir un peu. C'était déjà ça. Mais son moral était toujours aussi bas… Elle se leva lentement, s'étira et alla chercher son petit déjeuner tout en se frottant les yeux. En repensant à la soirée d'hier, elle n'avait toujours pas très faim. Mais bon. Fallait bien qu'elle mange. Tout en mâchant un bout d'une tartine de confiture d'anémone, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait faire de sa journée. Et elle avait beau réfléchir, la seule chose qu'elle avait envie de faire, c'était de retourner à la rive, d'être avec ses amis et de s'entraîner. Que ce soit au combat, au lancer de hache ou avec sa bague. Elle termina sa tartine et se hâta de rejoindre la rive. Et comme elle l'avait deviné, Tristan ne c'était pas pointer ni la veille, ni ce matin. Ce qui n'arrangea pas son état émotionnel.

A la rive, tout le monde était déjà levé et occupé à ses petites affaires. Stoik et Gueulfor avaient passé une bonne soirée et étaient restés dormir à la rive sur l'invitation d'Harold. Mais Stoik tenait à rentrer sur Berk dés le lendemain, car, comme il l'avait dit à Gueulfor, il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire au village. Mais vu qu'il avait appris une bonne nouvelle et qu'il s'était changé les idées, il retournerait au village avec une meilleure humeur. Odine n'étant pas revenue au moment de leur départ, ils demandèrent aux dragonniers de la saluer et de la remercier encore une fois. Sur ce, les deux guerriers décollèrent en direction du village.

Odine arriva une demi heure après, se changea et se coiffa chez elle, puis elle alla retrouver Astrid et Ingrid qui étaient en train de s'entraîner à leur endroit habituel dans les bois.

\- Salut les filles. Dit-elle d'une voix à demi morne

\- Salut, Odine. La salua Astrid

\- Bah dis donc, t'en fait une tête. Constata Ingrid

\- Ouais, j'ai pas trop bien dormi.

\- C'est en rapport avec Tristan ? Devina la brune

\- Ouais… Soupira Odine

\- Oh. Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé. L'encouragea Astrid avec inquiétude

\- Bah je suis allé au concert, il était là et tout allait très bien jusqu'à la première chanson. Mais après... Un garde est venu le chercher pour une affaire d'ordre militaire. Du coup, il m'a laissé seule avec la reine jusqu'à la fin du concert, et de ce fait, je n'ai pas pu lui parler du sujet qui m'angoisse, ni profiter de cette soirée.

\- Eh ben… Comme si t'étais déjà pas assez contrarié avec ce que t'a entendu, t'as du rester avec la reine ? Grimaça Ingrid

\- Mmh, mmh. Même qu'elle est très gentille, je n'étais pas à l'aise. Sans compter le regard que certains me lançaient depuis les gradins… Enfin bref. On s'entraîne ? J'ai besoin de me défouler.

\- Ok. Tu veux te battre contre moi ? Proposa Astrid

\- Ça me va. Répondit Odine en prenant son épée.

\- Au fait, Gueulfor et Stoik sont déjà partis, mais ils te saluent et te remercient encore. Annonça Ingrid

\- C'est gentil à eux. Dommage que je n'ai pas pu leur dire au revoir. Mais j'espère les revoir bientôt. Du moins sans me faire attaquer. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire

\- Aucun risque, puisqu'ils t'ont accepté. Bon. Prête ? Demanda Astrid

\- Prête. Répondit Odine d'un air concentré.

Les filles engagèrent le combat sous le regard d'Ingrid. Comme Odine était énervée, elle attaquait trop vite, trop fort et elle se retrouva rapidement à bout de souffle. Après l'avoir mise à terre, Astrid lui fit un bref sermon.

\- Odine. Si tu veux t'acharner sur quelque chose pour passer tes nerfs, prend ton épée et entaille un arbre. Ou alors entraîne-toi au lancer de hache.

\- Non… Ca va aller. Argh… On y retourne. Dit-elle en se relevant

\- T'es sure ?

\- Oui. Je vais m'appliquer, tu va voir.

\- Comme tu veux.

Elles engagèrent de nouveau le combat et cette fois, Odine ne fit pas n'importe quoi. Elle se battait sérieusement, même si elle galérait encore face au niveau d'Astrid. Cela dit, la colère qui la rongeait de l'intérieur l'aidait à avoir plus de force, de niaque et de concentration. Ce qui fait qu'elle avait moins lâché son épée, qu'Astrid l'avait moins envoyé au tapis, et que le combat avait duré un peu plus longtemps que d'ordinaire. En voyant qu'Odine commençait à être à bout de souffle, Astrid cessa le combat et la félicita. Elle lui énonça également ses progrès et ses erreurs. Odine pris note de ses critiques, la remercia et alla s'asseoir pour boire un peu d'eau et reprendre son souffle. Astrid avait raison. Vu son état, il valait peut être mieux qu'elle s'acharne sur du matériel plutôt que sur un être vivant. Elle décida donc de s'entraîner un peu au lancer de hache. Malgré son état, elle s'appliqua sérieusement. Sur dix lancers, quatre haches finirent dans le décor, cinq finirent sur la cible, et seulement une atteignit le milieu de la cible. Elle était contente, tout comme ses amies qui la félicitèrent. Odine alla ensuite chercher ses haches, quand Harold se pointa à l'entrainement.

\- Salut les filles.

\- Salut Harold. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? Demanda Astrid

\- Il y a Tristan qui veut voir Odine. Il est à la plage et il a dit que c'est urgent.

Astrid et Ingrid ne répondirent pas. Elles se contentèrent de tourner leur regard vers Odine qui les regardait sans rien dire. Elle poussa un long soupir, puis laissa tomber ses haches et alla à la plage avec Harold et Krokmou. Les filles avaient décidé de les suivre, au cas où. A la plage, Tristan attendait dans l'eau en compagnie d'Azur, son fidèle hippocampe géant aux écailles violettes. En le voyant, Odine se sentait toujours en colère et dégoûtée, mais également curieuse de la raison de sa présence.

\- Bonjour, Odine.

\- B'jour. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je vois… Je suis venu pour te dire au revoir. Sur ordre de la reine, je pars avec mes hommes pour venir en aide aux villages que Barbécaille a encore ravagé.

\- Oh. Et tu pars pour combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Quelques jours, voir plus.

\- Je vois… Dans ce cas, ne perd pas de temps.

\- Odine…

\- Bonne chance et sois prudent. Veille sur lui, Azur. Ajouta t-elle en se tourna vers lui

L'hippocampe adressa un hennissement confiant et rassurant à sa jeune amie qui lui rendit un faible sourire en échange. Tristan était navré de l'attitude assez glaciale de sa petite amie, mais en même temps, c'était légitime. Elle avait encore une fois été déçue, sa soirée a été gâchée, et pour ne pas arranger les choses, il devait partir en mission au lieu de passer du temps avec elle pour se faire pardonner. Bien qu'il était temps pour lui d'y aller, et vu qu'Odine l'encourageait froidement à s'en aller, il essaya quand même de s'excuser. Il n'avait pas envie qu'ils se quittent sur de mauvais termes.

\- Odine. Concernant hier soir, je…

\- Au revoir, Tristan. Dit-elle avant de faire demi-tour.

Quand elle croisa le regard d'Astrid et Ingrid, elle comprit que ces dernières l'encourageaient à lui parler de ce qui la tourmentait depuis hier. Odine hésita un instant, mais en se tournant vers le capitaine, elle ne parvint pas à prononcer un seul mot. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, Astrid décida d'intervenir.

\- Tristan !

\- Astrid ! S'exclama Odine avec embarras

\- Mmh ? Qui a-t-il ?

\- Odine doit te parler de quelque chose d'important. Alors avant de t'en aller, écoute-la.

Sous le regard à moitié furieux d'Odine, Astrid invita les autres à la suivre afin de les laisser seuls. Harold était assez étonné et essaya de comprendre ce qui ce passait. Les filles promirent alors de tout lui raconter en chemin. De son côté, Odine se promit de faire un sermon à Astrid dès qu'elle en aurait fini avec Tristan ! Mais pour le moment, elle se contenta de faire face à Tristan qui venait de sortir de l'eau pour mieux discuter.

\- De quoi veux-tu me parler ? Vu ta tête, ça doit être important.

\- En effet…

\- Alors je t'écoute. Dis moi ce qui y'a. L'encouragea-t-il

\- Je…

Elle inspira pour se donner du courage.

\- Je ne veux pas être reine… Bafouilla t-elle

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne veux pas être reine. Répéta t-elle d'une voix plus audible

\- Hein ? Mais… De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna Tristan

\- Je vous ai entendu l'autre jour, toi et la reine. Elle envisage de te léguer le pouvoir au cas où elle viendrait à mourir ou à ne plus être apte à gouverner.

\- En effet, mais…

\- Et je vous ai entendu dire que je serais une bonne reine... Sauf que… Sauf que je ne veux pas en être une ! Je ne veux pas diriger un royaume qui me déteste et me méprise !

Voila. C'était dit. D'une part, elle se sentait extrêmement soulagée et libérée d'un poids immense, mais d'un autre coté, elle avait peur de la réaction de Tristan. Surtout qu'il restait là à la regarder sans rien dire !

\- C'est donc à cause de ça que tu te comporte d'une manière étrange depuis hier ? Comprit-il calmement

\- Oui. Je voulais t'en parler avant, mais… Comme ce n'est pas un sujet évident à aborder et que tu étais occupé avec tes obligations militaires, je…

\- Et bien puisqu'on en parle, parlons en. Tu pense vraiment ce que tu as dit ? Demanda t-il d'un ton très calme

\- Je… Oui. De toute ma vie, je n'aurais jamais envisagé de gouverner un jour le royaume.

\- Moi non plus, tu sais. Mais je serais heureux de le gouverner à tes cotés. Ce qui visiblement, n'est pas réciproque.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de nous deux, Tristan ! Mais de…

\- Tu n'envisage donc pas ton avenir avec moi ?

\- Si ! Mais pas en tant que futurs souverains ! Tu comprends ? Je t'aime et je me serais contenté d'une vie ordinaire à tes cotés. Toi tu aurais continué de servir le royaume, et moi, j'aurais continué de vivre ma vie d'exploratrice.

\- Je comprends. Sauf que je ne suis pas un simple triton, Odine. Je suis le capitaine de la garde royale. De ce fait, ma vie n'est pas ordinaire. Et puis j'ai juré de respecter le souhait de notre reine. Et quand ce jour arrivera, bien que je souhaite qu'il arrive le plus tard possible, je prendrai place sur le trône. Et j'aurais besoin de toi à mes cotés pour m'épauler dans cette lourde tâche.

\- Le peuple ne m'acceptera pas en tant que future reine, Tristan.

\- Ça, tu n'en sais rien.

\- Si, je le sais. J'ai tué leur princesse, je côtoie des humains, j'explore des lieux dangereux, je collectionne les objets du monde terrestre, je suis différente, je ne sais pas chanter, je suis timide…

\- Mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que le peuple ne t'acceptera pas comme reine. Et puis comparée à Stella, tu sauras être à l'écoute du peuple et tu sauras le diriger avec sagesse et bienveillance.

\- Comment tu peux en être sur ?

\- Parce que je te connais, et que j'en suis convaincu. Si tu avais confiance en toi…

\- Justement. Je n'ai pas confiance en moi. Surtout pour de telles responsabilités. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je ne serais jamais la reine d'Atlantis. Jamais. Ni de ce monde, ni d'aucun autre. Je ne suis pas faite pour gouverner. Voila tout.

\- Et si nous sommes encore ensemble quand je deviendrais roi ? Que feras-tu ? Tu seras bien obligée d'accepter ta nouvelle condition ! Sauf si tu souhaite… Oh.

Tristan venait de penser à l'issue fatale qui attristait Odine plus que tout autre chose ! Odine avait peur de la discussion qui allait suivre !

\- Tu souhaites rompre, c'est ça ?

\- Non ! Même si ce n'est pas évident en ce moment, je ne veux pas mettre un terme à notre histoire !

\- Mais tes opinions au sujet de la royauté indiquent clairement que tu…

\- Je sais, mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que je veux qu'on se sépare !

\- Alors on fait quoi, Odine ? Hein ? Si tu ne veux pas devenir reine le moment venu, et que tu en es convaincue maintenant, alors autant qu'on rompe tout de suite pour que tu sois libérée de ce poids ! On ne perdra pas inutilement notre temps et ce sera sans doute moins douloureux et moins pénible que de devoir attendre le jour de mon couronnement pour qu'on se sépare ! Car même si je t'aime, je refuse de passer toutes ces années à aimer une sirène qui finalement, me laissera tomber à cause de ses craintes.

Odine était sans voix. Ses yeux commençaient à se gorger de larmes, son cœur battait très vite et elle se sentait perdue. De son coté, Azur regardait successivement ses deux amis et fut peiné de voir Odine si désemparée et Tristan à moitié en colère. Que pouvait répondre Odine face à de tels propos ? Et le fait que Tristan reste stoïque n'arranger pas les choses ! Et encore moins quand il insista pour qu'Odine lui donne une réponse.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je... Je n'en sais rien…

\- Décide-toi vite, Odine. Je te rappelle que je dois partir en mission.

\- Je ne veux pas te donner hâtivement une réponse que je pourrais regretter dans les cinq minutes !

\- Normalement, si tu savais quoi répondre, tu m'aurais déjà donné ta réponse. J'en déduis donc que tu veux qu'on en reste là.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas que notre histoire s'arrête maintenant et de cette manière !

\- Alors on reste ensemble et je garde l'espoir que tu changeras d'avis ?

\- Et si… Et si la reine trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour lui succéder? Ce ne serait pas mieux pour tout le monde ? Proposa-t-elle avec espoir

Mauvaise réponse. Le regard du capitaine se fronça progressivement et Odine sut qu'elle allait regretter d'avoir dit ça !

\- Tu es vraiment convaincue de ne pas vouloir devenir reine… Rien ne te fera changer d'avis.

\- C'est mon droit, Tristan ! J'ai…

\- Et moi j'ai le droit de ne pas vouloir vivre un bonheur illusoire. Comment pourrais-je vouloir continuer de vivre à tes cotés en sachant que tu ne voudras pas rester à mes cotés quand le jour du couronnement viendra ? A cause de ce que tu as dit, j'aurais tout les jours peur que tu m'annonce la fin de notre histoire.

\- Tristan, non… Ne fait pas ça… L'implora t-elle, en larmes

\- Je ne déciderai rien aujourd'hui, car je ne veux pas te perdre. C'est donc à toi que reviens cette décision. Et maintenant que tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça, tu pourras mieux faire ton choix. Mais quand nous nous reverrons à mon retour… J'espère sincèrement que tu auras fait le bon choix.

\- Tristan !

\- A bientôt, Odine. Soit également prudente.

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'océan et disparut en même temps qu'Azur, qui adressa un regard triste à la sirène avant de suivre son cavalier. Odine resta sur place, le regard planté sur l'océan. Elle tremblait, elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait du mal à respirer et qu'elle allait s'évanouir sous l'effet de ses émotions ! Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette discussion prenne une telle tournure ! Elle n'arrivait même pas à bouger pour aller plonger et rattraper Tristan ! C'était trop tard de toute façon… Il était surement loin. Et bien qu'ils n'aient pas rompus, c'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne séparent. Elle savait que ce moment fatidique allait arriver. Elle en était persuadée ! Mais elle n'avait pas envie que ça arrive ! Elle ne voulait pas tourner le dos à son bonheur ! Et comment pourrait-elle trouver la force de changer d'avis en si peu de temps ?! C'était impossible ! A cause de ses craintes et de ses convictions, elle allait perdre Tristan pour toujours… Ne pouvant plus tenir face à son chagrin, elle tomba à genoux sur le sable et éclata en sanglots.


	5. Attaque nocturne

**_Salut à tous ! :D Petite surprise, le chapitre est posté un jour à l'avance, car ce weekend, je n'aurais pas pu le poster. Et plutôt que d'attendre lundi, j'ai préféré le poster aujourd'hui pour que vous n'attendiez pas trop longtemps la suite^^ Alors petites réponses à vos reviews…_**

 ** _Krokmou-cerise : Pourquoi je lui fais ça ? Bah parce que je suis l'auteur et que j'ai tous les pouvoirs sur mes OC x) Nan, je te rassure, ça ne m'enchante pas de faire souffrir Odine, mais c'est pour les besoins du scénario ;) Et je te rassure aussi que par la suite, il y a des choses qui vont nettement s'arranger, mais pour d'autres trucs, nan. Désolée x) C'est vrai que les paroles de la chanteuse sont très belles ^^ Quand j'ai vu le film, j'ai craqué en plus d'avoir eu de l'inspiration :D Et perso, j'aime tout autant la version originale de cette chanson ! La voix de la chanteuse est sublime *w* Et je suis d'accord pour le poissonnier ! On entendra encore parler de lui, t'inquiète x) Encore merci et bonne lecture ! Bisous ! ^^_**

 ** _Crazy : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Et merci pour tes idées, j'en prends notes ;) Encore merci et bonne lecture ! Bisous ! ^^_**

 _ **Voilà, voilà ! Comme d'habitude, si ce chapitre vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ainsi qu'un fav et un follow ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^ Vos avis comptent beaucoup pour moi, tout comme les idées que vous exposez dans vos reviews. Ça me donne de l'inspiration et ça me permet d'améliorer au mieux l'histoire ^^ Encore merci à vous tous, bonne lecture et à dans 15 jours ! Bisous ! ^^**_

* * *

Chapitre 5 - Attaque nocturne

Vidée de toute volonté et d'énergie, Odine resta agenouillée sur le sable, le regard perdu sur l'océan et le va-et-vient des vagues. Ses yeux étaient rouges et lui faisaient mal tellement qu'elle avait pleuré. Ses joues et le bout de son nez étaient également rouges, et ses joues portaient encore la trace de ses larmes même si la légère brise marine les avait séchées. Elle demeurait calme et indifférente à ce qui l'entourait, mais son esprit continuait d'être tourmenté par ce qui s'était passé avec Tristan. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention à Harold, Astrid et Ingrid qui l'avaient finalement rejointe, environ dix minutes après le départ du capitaine.

\- Odine ? L'appela timidement Harold

La jeune fille leva lentement la tête vers son ami qui ne savait quoi ajouter en voyant l'éclat dans son regard. Elle était dévastée. Perdue. Connaissant enfin le sujet de l'histoire grâce à Ingrid et Astrid, Harold se demanda quel fut le dénouement final de la conversation, même si les larmes de son amie le laissèrent penser qu'ils allaient entendre de mauvaises nouvelles. Mais quand le regard d'Odine se posa sur Astrid, elle fronça le regard et prononça enfin quelques mots, mais d'un ton assez glacial.

\- Bien joué, Astrid. Bien joué.

\- Odine, je… Bafouilla-t-elle

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? C'était mon problème ! Pas le tiens !

\- Je sais, mais… Tu tenais tellement à lui en parler que j'ai voulu t'aider, rien de plus…

\- Mouais. Bah de toute façon, le résultat aurait été le même si je lui avais enfin parlé de mon plein gré…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il l'a mal pris, c'est ça ? Supposa Ingrid en s'agenouillant aux cotés de son amie

\- Oui. Et je vais sûrement le perdre…

\- Comment ça ? Vous allez rompre ?

\- Pas encore… Mais si je n'ai pas changé d'avis à son retour, je… Tout sera fini…

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa de nouvelles larmes s'écouler sur ses joues. Ses yeux se remirent à lui piquer, alors elle les essuya avec la manche de sa tunique, tandis qu'Ingrid lui caressait le dos pour la consoler.

\- Mais… Tu comptes vraiment rester sur ta décision ? Demanda Astrid. Je veux dire… Peut être que si tu t'entraînais à diriger un groupe, ça te donnerais une idée définitive sur le sujet.

\- Bonne idée, Astrid ! Ce qu'il te faut Odine, c'est une mise à l'épreuve ! Ajouta Harold

Odine fixa ces deux-là d'un air inquiet, car elle n'était pas du tout convaincue de l'idée d'Astrid ! Et si Harold approuvait l'idée, alors là, elle était dans la bouse de yak jusqu'au cou ! Parce que quand quelqu'un dans ce groupe à une fixette, il ne lâche pas l'affaire ! Et en général, le reste du groupe finissait par suivre ! La preuve avec le période où elle venait d'être bannie par Stella, alors qu'elle voulait à tout prix rester cachée dans la cavité rocheuse et qu'elle refusait l'aide de quiconque !

\- Attends… T'es pas en train d'approuver son idée, là ? S'inquiéta Odine

\- Oh que si. Tu va voir, après avoir dirigé la rive et le groupe, tu…

\- Quoi ?! Oh non. Non, non, non ! Hors de question que je fasse ça ! Rétorqua Odine

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne souhaite pas régler ce problème afin de rester avec Tristan ? S'étonna Harold

\- Bien sûr que si ! Seulement, je….

\- Ecoute, Odine. Tristan pense la même chose que nous sur le fait que tu serais une bonne reine. Et puis si tu dirige des personnes qui t'apprécient et en qui tu as confiance, ça ne peux que bien se passer, non ?

\- Je… Oui, peut-être. Mais… Non.

\- Odine, ce serait juste pour une journée ! Et puis on sera là pour t'épauler ! Argumenta-t-il dans l'espoir de la convaincre

\- Non, Harold ! Ecoutez. On doit sentir au fond de soi si on est oui ou non, apte à gouverner un royaume. Et je sais que je ne suis pas faite pour être reine ! Je le sens au plus profond de moi ! Pourquoi on ne me laisserait pas choisir la vie que je veux mener ?! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui devrais me plier à la volonté des autres ?!

Un silence s'installa au sein du quatuor, mais Ingrid fut la première à le rompre.

\- C'est vrai. On ne devrait forcer personne à mener une vie qu'il ne souhaite pas vivre. Mais si tu tiens toujours à mener ta vie d'exploratrice, que feras-tu quand Tristan reviendra ? Demanda Ingrid

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, ni quoi penser pour le moment. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'être seule et de réfléchir. Dit-elle en se levant

\- Réfléchir ne résoudra pas tout tes problèmes, Odine. Parfois, il faut savoir agir. Dit Astrid

\- Tu veux plutôt dire avoir le cran d'agir, hein ? Rétorqua Odine

\- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Mais tu le penses. Parce que je suis timide et craintive, c'est ça ? Supposa t-elle d'une voix sèche

\- Odine. On veut juste t'aider. Fais-nous confiance. Intervint Ingrid

\- Je le sais. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me déguiser en princesse de la rive des dragons, même si c'est pour m'entraîner et me convaincre que j'ai moi aussi l'âme d'un chef. Je sais que ça ne servira à rien. Merci à vous de vouloir encore une fois m'aider, mais je tiens à régler ce problème moi-même.

\- Odine…

\- Insiste pas Harold. S'il te plait.

Harold n'insista pas. De toute façon, Odine était également du genre bornée et ça se voyait clairement dans son regard qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide.

\- D'accord. On va te laisser tranquille. Venez, les filles.

Ils s'en allèrent sans rien ajouter, laissant la jeune sirène face à ses problèmes. Elle était désolée de faire de la peine et d'avoir refuser leur aide, mais il fallait bien qu'ils comprennent que pour cette fois, c'était inutile. Odine marcha le long du banc de sable et continua de réfléchir.

\- _Même si j'avais accepté leur offre, je suis convaincue que ça n'aurais servi à rien. Entre eux et le peuple des sirènes, il y a une grosse différence ! Eux, ils m'apprécient, et mon peuple, non. Et pour être honnête… Si j'acceptais de devenir reine, je devrais dire adieu à tout ce que j'aime, y compris ma vie entre nos deux mondes et mes amis. Quand on devient reine, on a plus le temps pour soi ou pour ses amis. Tss… C'est nul et ça me donne encore moins envie de devenir reine ! Je préfère rester ce que je suis plutôt que de perdre ce qui me tient le plus à cœur ! Humph… Choisir l'amitié et la liberté, plutôt que l'amour. C'est peut être le meilleur choix que je puisse faire. De toute façon, je perdrais sûrement Tristan. Je suis destinée à perdre tout ce qui m'est cher… Mes parents, notre maison, mes dragons… Et ce sera bientôt au tour de l'homme que j'aime. Et même si j'essaie encore une fois de le convaincre, je sais qu'il ne changera pas d'avis. Il a donné sa parole à la reine et je sais que c'est un homme d'honneur. Il ne renoncera pas à sa vie, ni à sa carrière pour demeurer à mes côtés en tant que simple triton…_

Elle essuya ses nouvelles larmes et soupira longuement, puis elle tourna son regard vers l'océan, puis vers la rive dont elle voyait les huttes au loin. Elle avait fait son choix. Celui de demeurer une exploratrice et une collectionneuse qui vit entre deux mondes, auprès de ceux qu'elle considère comme sa famille. Elle perdrait l'amour, mais en pensant à tout ce qu'elle n'allait pas perdre, elle esquissa un faible sourire. Maintenant que cette histoire était réglée, qu'allait-elle faire ? Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle avait encore envie d'être seule. Elle décida alors de s'entraîner à maîtriser la magie de sa bague. Elle pointa sa main droite vers l'océan et repris son entrainement avec une grande concentration.

oO*Oo

Odine s'entraîna toute la matinée, mais sans dépasser ses limites physiques et mentales. Ce qui fait qu'elle n'avait pas saigné du nez, et que l'envie de boire des litres d'eau était moins forte que la dernière fois. Elle avait encore fait des progrès qui l'enchantaient ! Comme prévue, elle avait essayé de faire évaporer une petite quantité d'eau. Elle avait réussi à faire évaporer la moitié de ce qu'il y avait dans le creux de sa main, mais fallait encore qu'elle y travaille. Après de nombreux essais, elle était capable de changer une boule d'eau en glace et de former de la glace sur n'importe quel objet qui se trouvait autour d'elle, comme une fleur, une feuille, une branche ou un caillou. Après une petite pause à l'ombre d'un arbre, elle avait essayé de reproduire des pics de glaces semblables à celui qui a embroché la pauvre mouette. Cette fois, elle y parvint assez rapidement et elle essaya de les projeter dans le décor comme si elle voulait attaquer quelqu'un. Mais ça, ce fut l'exercice qui lui extirpa le plus d'énergie. Après seulement cinq pics de glaces, elle tomba à genoux sur le sable, le visage en sueur. Elle eut le réflexe de porter la main à son nez mais esquissa un sourire en ne voyant pas de sang sur ses doigts. Le midi, elle regagna tranquillement la rive pour manger avec ses amis et elle leur raconta ce qu'elle avait fait de sa matinée. Face à la surprise du reste du groupe concernant sa bague magique, elle leur raconta toute l'histoire, puis grâce au soutien d'Ingrid, Astrid et de Varek, les autres dragonniers décidèrent de lui faire confiance.

Dans l'après midi, elle ne retourna pas s'entraîner et ce contenta de faire des choses plus simples et plus tranquilles avec ses amis, comme ranger le hangar qui contenait les réserves de nourriture, nettoyer les enclos et certains lieux de la rive, ramener du bois pour le pavillon central et la forge d'Harold, laver le linge ou recoudre ce qui était abîmé, et d'autres choses utiles. Le reste de la journée fut donc bien chargée, si bien que le soleil se coucha sans que personne ne se rende compte de l'heure. Après un bon repas qui comportait encore les restes de la veille, et après avoir débarrassé la table, tout le monde se souhaita une bonne nuit et alla se coucher. Sauf Harold et Astrid qui avaient prévus de faire une longue balade romantique au clair de lune. Odine hésita un moment à dormir dans sa hutte ou dans sa caverne. Elle décida finalement de retourner dans son monde. La température fraîche de l'océan la faisait frissonner, mais ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Comme les sirènes sont des créatures marines et qu'elles tiennent leurs forces de l'océan, il était normal qu'une sirène se sente mieux une fois de retour dans son milieu naturel. Quand elle regagna sa demeure, elle s'allongea avec joie sur sa couchette et s'emmitoufla dans une couverture qu'elle avait réparé cette après midi. Vu qu'elle allait être jetée car elle était trop petite et abîmée, Odine avait décidé de la récupérer. Et fallait avouer que c'est plus agréable de dormir avec une couverture, même si une sirène était capable de bien dormir sans !

Odine s'était endormie assez rapidement, tout comme les dragonniers. Mais en pleine nuit, elle se réveilla à cause d'un mauvais rêve au sujet d'elle et de Tristan. Ce mauvais rêve la hanta pendant un bon moment, si bien qu'elle ne trouva plus le sommeil. En regardant le trou au sommet de sa grotte, elle devina qu'il devait être très tard. Probablement minuit. Elle resta donc sur sa couchette et regarda le plafond en espérant réussir à trouver le sommeil. Au bout de vingt minutes, elle ne trouva toujours pas le sommeil. Elle se mit alors à défaire les tresses que lui avait faites Ingrid, mais même après ça, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'endormir ! Et c'est au moment ou elle se décida à se lever pour aller peigner ses cheveux, qu'elle vit une ombre à travers le trou du plafond. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle ombre.

\- Oh, un bateau ! Dit-elle avec surprise

Curieuse, et pensant qu'une excursion nocturne allait peut être lui permettre de retrouver le sommeil, elle se hâta de sortir de chez elle pour aller voir le navire de plus près. Vu que l'océan était très calme ce soir, elle adopta une approche furtive et sortie discrètement sa tête de l'eau. Elle fut alors surprise de ne pas voir qu'un, mais cinq navires assez sombres, imposants et portant une bannière pas très rassurante. Partagée entre l'envie de faire demi-tour pour protéger sa vie, et la curiosité d'en savoir plus, elle décida d'aller voir de plus près. Elle avança en gardant la moitié du visage hors de l'eau. Une fois proche du navire qui conduisait les autres vers Thor sais où, elle s'accrocha à la coque et grimpa discrètement jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse voir et entendre à travers une sorte de petite fenêtre dans la coque, et qui donnait un aperçu du pont.

Sans que personne ne l'ai remarquée, elle jeta discrètement un coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche. Elle vit alors quelqu'un qui se tenait debout, mains jointes dans le dos et le regard fixé sur l'horizon. L'éclat de la lune permit à la sirène de mieux voir cet homme à l'allure svelte. Il portait une armure composée de cuir rouge et noir, et ses cheveux était courts et brun foncé. Son regard sévère, mais calme, ne rassura pas Odine. Même s'il faisait nuit, elle pouvait clairement voir que dans son regard, vivait une puissante haine. De toute évidence, il devait s'agir du chef de ce navire. Odine fut encore plus intriguée. Qui était donc cet homme qui conduisait une flotte au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre attira à présent l'attention de l'espionne, ainsi que de l'homme qui se contenta de tourner son regard vers la femme en armure noire et dorée qui s'approchait de lui, suivie de près par un guerrier aux longs cheveux roux attachés en queue de cheval. Quand l'homme à l'allure svelte eut tourné la tête, Odine se retint de pousser un cri d'effroi en voyant l'état de son visage ! Tout le coté gauche était brûlé, en plus de n'avoir plus qu'un sourcil et un œil valide !

\- Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés, Viggo Grimborn ? Je vous rappelle que mon île ne peut survivre longtemps sans notre grand protecteur. Dit-elle d'une voix calme et froide

\- Soyez rassurée, reine Mala. Dans moins de vingt minutes, nous accosteront à la rive des dragons.

Odine fut doublement surprise ! Cet homme était donc Viggo Grimborn ? L'ennemi que les dragonniers ont vaincu et qui était le propriétaire de l'œil de dragons ? Et ils allaient accoster à la rive ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Et qui était ce grand protecteur dont la femme à parlé ? Et si ça se trouve, Ryker était également en vie ! Tout ça ne présageait rien de bon ! Odine continua d'écouter leur conversation avant de filer prévenir ses amis. Vu qu'ils ne se doutaient de rien, autant profité de cet avantage pour savoir ce que leur ennemi comptait faire ! Et puis elle pourra prévenir les dragonniers à temps, vu qu'en général, une sirène se déplace plus vite qu'un navire.

\- J'espère que vous dites vrai. Parce que s'il arrive malheur à mon peuple et à notre village, je…

\- Je sais. Notre accord sera rompu et vous vous chargerez vous-même d'abréger mon existence.

\- Mmh. Donc comme convenu, mes hommes se faufileront discrètement dans la rive et captureront les dragonniers et leurs dragons dans leur sommeil, à l'aide nos flèches soporifiques.

\- Exact. Puis quand ils seront tous transférés sur les navires, j'attendrais votre signal pour que mes catapultes et mes Cuirassiers se chargent de réduire la rive en cendre, tandis que votre grand protecteur se chargera de dévorer la lave du volcan afin de le réveiller.

\- A ce propos… Était-ce nécessaire de faire venir le grand protecteur jusqu'ici ? Même si je désapprouve le fait que vous forcez vos hommes à chevaucher et commander des dragons, votre armada ne suffisait-elle pas ? Rétorqua-t-elle

Sans qu'il ne se tourne vers la souveraine qui ne le lâchait pas du regard, le regard de Viggo se fronça davantage, tandis que sa voix devint haineuse.

\- Je ne tiens pas seulement à réduire la rive en cendre, chère Mala. Je tiens à rayer cette maudite île de la carte ! Et je ne peux accomplir cette mission qu'avec votre aide.

\- Mmh. Et l'objet que vous recherchez ? Ne serait-il pas plus prudent de le récupérer avant de réduire la rive en cendre ?

\- Je pense savoir où il se trouve. Si je pense comme Harold Haddock, je ne mettrai pas longtemps à le trouver. Et des que j'aurais mis la main dessus et que je serais remonté sur mon navire, je lancerai l'offensive et je contemplerai ce massacre auquel j'ai tant rêvé.

\- Bien. Puisque nous sommes bientôt sur le point d'accoster, je vais aller avertir mes hommes.

Viggo hocha la tête et laissa la reine des ailes et Throk retourner auprès des leurs. En sentant l'heure de sa victoire arriver, et de savoir qu'il allait récupérer ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, il se permit d'esquisser un grand sourire. Odine décida qu'il était également temps pour elle de partir. Malheureusement, elle fit du bruit qui attira immédiatement l'attention de Viggo ! Odine resta immobile et espéra que le viking ne s'approche pas du rebord. Mais quand elle entendit des bruits de pas, elle serra les dents et se mit à angoisser. Viggo n'allait pas tarder à la voir et à donner l'alerte ! Elle prit alors le risque de regagner l'océan le plus discrètement possible. Viggo eut tout juste le temps de voir une queue de poisson turquoise disparaître sous l'eau. Il n'avait pas vu qu'il s'agissait d'une sirène. Scrutant les alentours d'un air méfiant, puis voyant qu'il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant, il s'écarta calmement du rebord. Durant un moment, il avait cru que l'impatience de voir ses projets de destruction se réaliser commençait à le rendre paranoïaque ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il avait hâte que tout se termine. C'est pourquoi il ordonna à ses hommes et aux autres navires d'accélérer la cadence.

oO*Oo

Odine nagea le plus vite possible vers la rive des dragons. Son cœur battait horriblement fort tellement qu'elle était angoissée ! Si elle n'arrivait pas à temps pour permettre aux dragonniers de sauver la rive, elle espérait au moins arriver à temps pour sauver ses amis ! Qu'est-ce qu'une île et quelques huttes comparées à des vies ? N'empêche, Harold avait vu juste grâce à ses cauchemars. Viggo était bel et bien de retour et il comptait se venger et reprendre ce qui lui appartient ! Mais en sachant où se trouvait véritablement l'œil de dragon, Odine esquissa un sourire victorieux avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa mission.

Par chance, elle arriva avant les navires à la rive des dragons, même si les navires n'étaient pas loin ! Le temps était compté. Mais le souci, c'était qu'elle était épuisée d'avoir nagé aussi vite ! Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, elle commençait à avoir de nouveau sommeil ! Ignorant sa fatigue et ses douleurs, elle regagna la plage et se changea en humaine. Mais dès qu'elle fut debout, ses jambes se mirent à trembler et elle perdit l'équilibre. Résultat, elle retomba dans l'eau ! Rageant contre elle-même, elle prit son souffle durant un bref instant, puis se releva et se dirigea rapidement vers la rive en veillant à ne pas retomber.

\- DRAGONNIERS ! RÉVEILLEZ VOUS ! Hurla t-elle dans l'espoir que ses amis l'entendent et se réveillent

\- ODINE ! S'exclama alors Astrid

La sirène tourna le regard et vit Harold et Astrid. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas encore mis fin à leur balade romantique, mais peu importe. Odine était contente de les voir et d'être arrivé à temps pour les prévenir !

\- Pourquoi tu cries ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Harold

\- Vous n'allez pas me croire ! Vi… Viggo est en vie et il ne va pas tarder à attaquer la rive… ! Dit-elle d'une voix essoufflée

\- QUOI ?! Mais… Firent-ils avec de grands yeux surpris

\- On n'a pas le temps de discuter ! Allons vite chercher les autres et partons d'ici ! Conseilla Odine en les tirants par la main

\- Hors de question qu'on parte sans nous battre ! On protégera la rive coûte que coûte ! Rétorqua Harold

\- Vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous battre, ni de préparer les défenses ! Vos vies et celles de vos dragons sont plus importantes, alors profitons-en tant que l'ennemi n'est pas encore là !

\- Mais… !

\- Elle a raison, Harold ! Allons vite chercher les autres et nos dragons ! C'est la priorité absolue ! Coupa Astrid

Devant l'urgence et le regard pressant des filles, Harold céda, puis ils se hâtèrent de regagner les huttes de leurs camarades. Et comme par hasard, Krokmou et Tempête dormaient dans les étables, avec les autres dragons ! Ça offrait un désavantage considérable ! Pendant qu'ils couraient vers les huttes d'Ingrid et de Varek, Odine expliqua tout ce qu'elle avait entendu. Et soudain, ils comprirent pourquoi elle leur avait dit qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de préparer leurs défenses et de se battre !

\- Une chance que tu aies eu une insomnie !

\- Ouais, comme tu le dis ! J'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas trop tard pour sauver tout le monde ! Comme Viggo m'a entendu, j'ai peur que…

\- T'en fais pas, Odine ! Grâce à toi, on a une chance de s'en sortir et de lui faire payer l'envie de s'en prendre encore une fois à nous ! La rassura Astrid avec un regard déterminé

Odine lui rendit son sourire, puis elle fit le guet et en profita pour reprendre son souffle, pendant qu'Astrid alla réveiller Ingrid et qu'Harold alla réveiller Varek. Face à la surprise et l'incompréhension des deux dragonniers, Harold et Astrid résumèrent brièvement la situation, ce qui encouragea les deux endormis à se lever illico-presto ! Une fois dehors, le groupe se mit à courir en direction de la hutte de Rustik et celle des jumeaux, mais aussi en direction des étables pour sauver leurs dragons !

\- Stop ! Vite, à couvert ! Ordonna discrètement Ingrid

Le groupe se cacha sans plus attendre derrière une pile de caisses.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y'a, Ingrid ? Chuchota Varek

\- On arrive trop tard… Regardez !

La brune pointa l'une des passerelles de la base et le groupe pu voir que les hommes de Mala, semblable à des guerriers ninjas avec leurs combinaisons noires et leurs visages masqués, venaient d'accoster sur la rive et qu'ils avaient déjà commencé à s'en prendre à ceux qui n'étaient pas encore éveillés ! Ils étaient tellement discrets qu'ils sont passés sous le nez des Terreur Nocturne ! Et ils n'avaient pas hésité à endormir ceux qui étaient susceptibles de donner l'alerte ! En voyant qu'ils portaient les jumeaux et Rustik sur leurs épaules, les dragonniers surent qu'il était trop tard... De plus, ils ne savaient pas comment les sortir de là !

\- C'est bon. On a trois d'entre eux. Dit un soldat à un autre

\- Bien. Les autres dragonniers ne devraient pas tarder à se faire prendre.

\- Hé ! Il y a quelqu'un là-bas ! Dit un autre

\- Les dragonniers ! VITE ! ATTRAPEZ-LES !

Les soldats masqués se mirent à courir vers le groupe, les encourageant à prendre la fuite ! Mais pour aller où ?! Sans dragons et sans armes, c'était impossible de fuir la rive ! En chemin, Varek et Ingrid échangèrent un regard puis s'adressèrent un regard complice avant de s'arrêter et de faire face à leurs poursuivants.

\- Varek ! Ingrid ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! S'exclama Astrid

\- On va vous faire gagner du temps ! Répondit Varek avec bravoure

\- Profitez-en pour vous échapper et allez chercher de l'aide ! Ajouta Ingrid en empoignant sa double hache

\- Non ! Hors de question qu'on vous laisse derrière ! Rétorqua Harold

\- T'en fais pas pour nous, Harold. On sait que vous reviendrez pour nous sauver ! Alors fuyez !

\- Non ! Je…

\- Odine ! On compte sur toi ! Ordonna Ingrid

Puis elle chargea vers l'ennemi, aux cotés de Varek qui hurla de toute ses forces ! Harold et Astrid essayèrent de les rattraper, mais avec Odine qui les retenait comme elle pouvait, ce n'était pas évident !

\- Odine, lâche-nous !

\- Non ! Je sais que c'est dur, mais c'est leur décision ! Respectez-la ! Leur conseilla t-elle en continuant de leurs tirer les bras.

\- Je... ! Tu as raison…

\- Oui… Partons vite d'ici !

Le trio se remit à courir en direction de la mer, alors que derrière eux, Ingrid venait de rejoindre Varek aux pays des songes. En n'entendant plus aucun bruit de bataille, les trois dragonniers restant ragèrent intérieurement ! Viggo allait le payer très cher, tout comme cette Mala ! Pendant que trois d'entre eux transportèrent et traînèrent Varek et Ingrid jusqu'aux navires, le reste des soldats continua de poursuivre le trio. Grace à leurs entraînements intensifs, leur vitesse de course était tout simplement incroyable ! En pleine nuit, ils étaient capables de se déplacer rapidement et avec agilité ! En un rien de temps, ils rattrapèrent les dragonniers et s'empressèrent de leur tiré des flèches soporifiques. Grâce à ses entraînements quotidiens, Astrid fut capable d'intercepter les projectiles à la main ! Le trio étaient pourtant pas loin d'une falaise qui donner accès à la mer, et Odine et Harold avaient continué de courir jusqu'à ce qu'Harold remarque l'absence de sa petite amie à ses cotés !

\- Aargh !

En voyant Astrid tomber à genoux à cause de la flèche qu'elle n'avait pu intercepter, la peur le submergea ! Son cauchemar allait prendre vie !

\- ASTRID ! NON ! S'exclama t-il

\- Sauvez… Vous… Ordonna Astrid d'une voix faible

La valeureuse guerrière adressa à son bien aimé un dernier sourire avant de s'effondrer à terre, emporté par un profond sommeil. Les yeux brillants de larmes et le cœur empli d'angoisse, Odine continuait de retenir Harold qui refusait d'abandonner Astrid !

\- Harold ! Viens ! Je t'en supplie ! Supplia Odine en le traînant vers le rebord de la falaise

Voyant qu'il n'en faisait qu'a sa tête, eut alors une idée et elle espérait de tout cœur que ça marche ! Avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, elle lui donna à contrecœur un coup sur la nuque. Elle avait réussi à le rendre inconscient, ce qui lui permit ensuite de serrer son ami dans ses bras et de sauter avec lui du haut de la falaise. Elle ôta ensuite son bracelet magique et le passa rapidement au poignet d'Harold avant de disparaître avec lui dans l'océan. Odine était redevenue une sirène, puis quand elle adressa un regard à Harold qui était toujours inconscient, elle esquissa un sourire en voyant ce qu'il était devenu, puis elle continua de nager vers un récif assez éloigné de la rive. Une fois proche du récif souhaité et étant sûre qu'ils ne couraient plus aucun danger, Odine immergea sa tête de l'eau et resta cachée et attentive, tout en gardant contre elle le pauvre dragonnier qui était encore sonné.

oO*Oo

Sur la rive, leurs poursuivants avaient vu Harold et Odine sauter de la falaise, mais ils n'avaient pas assisté au phénomène magique. Ils se hâtèrent donc de plonger dans le but de les retrouver. A la nage, ils n'iront pas loin ! Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ! Mais en ne voyant personne sous l'eau, ni à la surface, ils trouvèrent ça très étrange ! Seraient-ils morts ? Auraient-ils réussi à s'échapper ? Mais par quel miracle, puisque leur dragons venaient à leur tour d'être capturés ! Bredouille, ils retournèrent sur leurs navires pour faire un rapport à leurs supérieurs.

oO*Oo

Pendant que les soldats de la reine traquaient les dragonniers, Viggo s'était calmement dirigé vers la hutte d'Harold, dans le but de trouver l'œil de dragon. Il savait que cet objet unique avait une grande importance pour le chef des dragonniers, et que s'il devait le cacher, autant qu'il reste à sa portée. Mais Viggo avait beau fouiller toute la hutte, il ne le trouva pas ! Il essaya de le chercher dans la forge et dans les environs entourant la hutte, mais rien ! Toujours rien ! Serait-il ailleurs ? Mais où ?! La rive des dragons était vaste et emplie de milliard de cachettes potentielles ! Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il n'avait pas le temps ni l'envie de fouiller toute la rive ! Il voulait l'œil de dragon maintenant, pour ensuite quitter cette île et assister à sa destruction ! Sa rage était si grande, que Viggo shoota brutalement dans une caisse puis il essaya de se calmer et de réfléchir le plus calmement possible. Depuis l'incendie, il n'arrivait plus à être aussi calme qu'avant. Certains pensaient que sa brûlure au visage lui avait grillée quelques neurones, notamment ceux où il faisait appel au sang froid et à la stratégie. Et Viggo admettait lui-même, que parfois, il n'arrivait plus vraiment à agir et réfléchir comme autrefois. Avant, il aurait tout calculé pour éviter de se retrouver dans cet état et cette situation ! L'œil de dragon serait déjà à lui et l'île serait détruite depuis longtemps. Il se demanda quoi faire. Maintenant que les dragonniers étaient capturés, il allait leur rendre une petite visite et leur faire cracher le morceau. Puis quand il aura ce qu'il désire, il retournera chercher l'œil de dragon puis ordonnera à son armada de détruire la rive. Mais le temps lui était malheureusement compté. La reine des ailes avait accepté de venir avec son armée et son Eruptodon pour l'aider dans sa quête de vengeance, mais sa tolérance et sa patience risquait d'être abusée. Furieux, il donna un autre coup de pied dans une caisse puis il retourna vers les quais afin d'interroger les détenus.

oO*Oo

Tous les dragonniers capturés étaient ligotés et rassemblés en cercle sur le pont du navire de la reine Mala. Cette dernière observait attentivement ses prisonniers et s'étonna de voir un groupe de jeune adultes. En écoutant Viggo parler d'eux avec une haine commensurable, elle s'attendait à voir un groupe de vikings plus âgés et à l'allure plus féroce. Hors là, et bien qu'ils étaient tous dans les vapes, ils inspiraient la sympathie. L'arrivée de Viggo stoppa la réflexion mentale de la souveraine qui se tourna vers lui.

\- Alors ? Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchez ? Pouvons-nous rentrer sur notre île ?

\- Hélas, le voyage de retour devra attendre quelques minutes de plus, ma chère Mala. Car… Une minute. Où est Harold Haddock ? S'étonna Viggo en regardant les prisonniers

\- Mmh ? Ce n'est pas l'un d'entre eux ? S'étonna Mala en regardant les garçons du groupe

\- Non ! Leur chef est un avorton maigrichon et unijambiste ! Où est-il ?! S'énerva Viggo

La reine allait lui conseiller de se calmer, quand un groupe de ses soldats débarqua sur le pont. Mala et Viggo étaient d'ailleurs assez étonnés de les voir trempés de la tête aux pieds.

\- Reine Mala ? Nous sommes venus vous faire notre rapport. Dit l'un d'eux

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Durant la capture des dragonniers, nous avons malheureusement perdu la trace d'Harold Haddock et…

\- Quoi ?! Comment ça « vous avez perdu sa trace » ?! OU EST-IL ?! S'énerva Viggo en faisant un pas vers le soldat.

Mala se contenta de tendre son bras devant Viggo, ce qui le dissuada de faire un pas de plus.

\- Calmez-vous, Viggo Grimborn. Et je vous déconseille vivement de ne pas vous en prendre à mes hommes. Conseilla froidement la reine.

Viggo exprima un grognement dans sa barbe, alors que la reine abaissa son bras et encouragea le soldat à finir son rapport.

\- Comme je vous le disais, nous avons perdu sa trace ainsi que celle d'une jeune fille qui les accompagnait. Nous l'avons vu assommer Harold, puis elle a sauté avec lui depuis une falaise. Nous avons plongé pour les poursuivre, mais nous ne les avons pas retrouvés. Ni sous l'eau, ni à la surface.

\- C'est insensé ! S'ils ont plongés, ils ne doivent pas être très loin ! Surtout sans leurs dragons ! S'énerva Viggo

\- Nous sommes d'accord, mais…

\- Et puis qui est cette fille dont vous parlez ? Les trois filles du groupe sont là !

\- Sûrement une nouvelle alliée ? Supposa calmement Mala.

\- Mmh. Ce n'est pas impossible. Admit Viggo

\- Alors que faisons-nous ? Je vous rappelle que le temps est compté, tout comme ma patience ! Rappela sévèrement Mala

\- Je sais, reine Mala. Je sais. Mais puisque vos hommes viennent de nous apprendre qu'Harold s'en est sorti avec un des leurs, et surtout grâce à leur incompétence, j'en déduis qu'ils ont du se cacher pour ensuite aller chercher l'œil de dragons. Supposa Viggo

\- Vous en êtes sur ? Qui vous dit que votre artefact n'est toujours pas sur l'île ? Rétorqua Mala

\- C'est possible. Mais je vais vite le savoir. Nous allons réveiller cette chère Astrid et lui faire passer un bref interrogatoire.

Viggo désigna Astrid du regard à sa complice qui se chargea de la réveiller en lui donnant une série de baffes assez brutales. Viggo la regarda faire avec satisfaction et se délecta de l'expression de surprise et d'effroi sur le visage de la jeune viking.

\- Que… ?! Où suis-je ?! Qui êtes vous ?!

\- Je suis Mala, reine des défenseurs des ailes. Et je suppose que vous vous souvenez de Viggo Grimborn ? Dit Mala avec un sale petit sourire

Le cœur battant, Astrid tourna son regard vers Viggo qui se trouvait aux coté de la reine. En le voyant, elle fut non seulement horrifiée par l'état de son visage, mais aussi par sa présence ! Odine et Harold avaient donc vu juste à son sujet ! Il était bel et bien revenu ! Mais en repensant à eux, Astrid regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Odine et Harold n'étaient pas là ! Ça voulait donc dire qu'ils avaient réussi à s'enfuir ? Cette pensée lui apporta un puissant sentiment de réconfort !

\- Heureux de te revoir, Astrid. Comment te portes-tu ?

Quand la guerrière reposa son regard sur Viggo, elle retrouva très vite la hargne qui l'animait à son sujet !

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Viggo ? Demanda Astrid d'une voix sévère.

\- Une chose. Que tu me dises où se trouve l'œil de dragon.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire.

Viggo ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en coin et de ricaner.

\- Humph. Je m'attendais à ce genre de réponse. Mais vois-tu… Mon alliée et moi même avons peu de temps devant nous. Alors nous allons rapidement te faire extirper la réponse que j'attends, afin que nous puissions tous retourner à nos petites besognes. Alors je repose ma question : Où est l'œil de dragon ?

Astrid le défia sévèrement du regard mais ne céda à aucun moment. Viggo grogna face à la témérité de la jeune viking et commença à perdre patience. Intérieurement exaspérée, et toujours inquiète et préoccupée du sort de son peuple et de son île, Mala décida d'intervenir.

\- Doit-on employer des moyens plus persuasifs pour te faire parler, jeune fille ? Le sort de tes amis vaut-il la peine que tu demeure muette face à une simple question ? Dit-elle en dégainant son katana, tout en regardant les dragonniers encore endormis

\- Qu'est ce que… ? Non, ne leur faite pas de mal ! Paniqua Astrid

\- Je le ferais si tu ne te décide pas à parler. Dites-moi, Viggo ? Quelle est la personne auquel elle tient le plus au monde ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui adressant un mauvais sourire

\- Mmh… A part son dragon et Harold Haddock… Je dirais Ingrid. D'après ce que je sais, c'est sa meilleure amie. Répondit-il en lui rendant un sourire tout aussi mauvais

La reine hocha la tête et s'approcha de la jeune viking qui était désigné du doigt par son allié temporaire. Elle se pencha vers Ingrid et lui attrapa les cheveux pour la soulever et mieux coller la lame de son katana sous sa gorge.

\- INGRID ! S'exclama Astrid avec effroi

La pauvre était morte d'angoisse et fut retenue par les soldats de Mala pour éviter qu'elle ne bouge. Quand à Ingrid et les autres, ils demeurèrent inconscients. La dose de somnifère contenue dans les flèches devait être très puissante !

\- Ne faite pas ça ! Pitié ! Implora Astrid

\- Alors dis-nous ce que qu'on veut savoir ou je lui tranche la gorge. Conseilla la reine

Mala appuya légèrement la lame de son katana contre la gorge d'Ingrid afin de montrer à Astrid que ses menaces n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. Quand Astrid vit une légère trace de sang qui commençait à couler le long de son cou, elle n'eu pas d'autre choix que de parler.

\- D'accord, d'accord… Je… L'œil de dragon n'est plus sur la rive… Il… Il est ailleurs…

\- Où ça ? Où est-il ? S'impatienta Viggo

\- Loin d'ici. Et puisque vous n'avez pas réussi à capturer Harold…. J'en déduis qu'il est allé le récupérer.

\- Et il aurait réussi à fuir sans son cher Furie Nocturne ? S'étonna Viggo

Astrid esquissa un mauvais sourire en coin. Viggo ne savait rien au sujet d'Odine et elle remercia les dieux de leurs avoir offert cet avantage ! Astrid n'avait aucune idée de ce que ses amis étaient devenus, mais elle savait qu'ils étaient en sécurité et qu'Odine ferait tout pour protéger Harold. Et elle la remercia mentalement pour ça. Savoir ça allait lui permettre de mieux anticiper la suite. Et le fait de savoir que l'œil de dragon était caché sous l'eau était un détail qui la faisait intérieurement jubiler. Viggo pourra passer le reste de son existence à le chercher, il ne le trouvera jamais !

\- Humph… Nous avons prévus d'autres moyens de fuir la rive au cas où tu serais revenu, Viggo… On a pensé à un tas de choses dont tu ignores tout. Mentit-elle en continuant de lui faire face avec bravoure

\- Grr… Et qui est la fille qui l'a sauvé ? Un nouveau dragonnier ? Oh et puis peu importe. Quand je réussirai à les capturer, vous subirez tous le même sort. Sans exception. Du moins quand j'aurais enfin récupéré ce qui m'appartient. Mala ? Relâchez Ingrid, je vous prie.

La reine lui obéit et laissa la brune retomber brutalement sur le plancher, sans que ça ne la tire de son profond sommeil. Elle rangea son arme et patienta calmement.

\- Bien. Maintenant, enfermez les autres dans leur cellule. Sauf Astrid. Précisa-t-il avec satisfaction.

\- Hors de question que je sois séparée de mes amis, Viggo ! Dit-elle en se débattant, alors que les hommes de Mala emmenaient ses amis

\- Je te rassure, tu les rejoindras bientôt. Mais pour le moment, tu vas rester à mes cotés.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu compte me faire ? Demanda t-elle avec crainte

\- Rien de plus simple que de te permettre d'assister à la destruction de votre chère rive des dragons.

\- Quoi ?! Viggo, non ! Ne fait pas… !

Viggo lui attrapa brutalement son visage d'une seule main afin de la faire taire. Son visage à moitié défiguré était très proche de celui d'Astrid, qui malgré son courage, ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson d'effroi en voyant les traces de brûlures d'aussi près ! Avec l'obscurité et la faible présence de lumière, c'était assez effrayant à voir. Sans compter la haine qui animait le regard de Viggo !

\- Oh que si, je vais le faire ! Détruire votre base est une des choses que je rêve de faire depuis le jour où vous m'avez vaincu, mutilé et réduit mes projets en poussière ! Depuis ce jour, j'ai souvent remercié les dieux pour m'avoir laissé en vie. Mais je dois également ce miracle à mon frère et à sa force physique. Parce que au cas où tu te serais posé la question, Ryker est en vie. Même s'il a eu plus de chance que moi, sa haine envers vous est plus intense que jamais ! Tout comme sa force !

L'expression de terreur dans le regard d'Astrid lui apporta un puissant sentiment de satisfaction. C'est ce qu'il voulait voir. De la terreur et de l'inquiétude dans le regard de ses ennemis ! Et il savait qu'il serait encore plus satisfait quand il lui aura annoncé ce qui allait se passer. Viggo continua donc son monologue, mais d'une voix plus calme, sans pour autant lâcher le visage de sa prisonnière qui commençait à avoir très mal à la mâchoire.

\- C'est d'ailleurs lui qui va commander l'assaut avec les catapultes et les chevaucheurs de dragons, que l'on appelle également Cuirassiers. Et pour couronner le tout, la reine Mala à gentiment accepté de laisser son dragon dévorer la lave du volcan afin qu'il se réveille et qu'il emporte votre île sous l'eau. Tout sera détruit, Astrid. Vos huttes, le hangar, le pavillon… Tout. Et si tes amis ont trouvé refuge sous l'île ou s'ils sont toujours sur l'île, prie les dieux pour qu'ils restent en vie. Car je tiens plus que tout à les voir mourir de mes propres yeux et par le biais d'une hache bien aiguisée !

Il lui adressa un dernier mauvais sourire, puis il lâcha son visage, laissant enfin à sa prisonnière la possibilité de se détendre la mâchoire et de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

\- Et les dragons qui sont encore sur l'île… ?

\- Pour mener à bien une mission, il faut parfois faire des sacrifices. Ceux qui m'intéressent sont déjà à bord et soigneusement enfermés.

\- Tu es un monstre, Viggo…

\- Je sais, Astrid. Mais ça ne me déplaît pas tant que ça d'en être un. Hinhin…

Viggo se tourna vers Mala.

\- Mala ? Vos hommes sont-ils tous partis de l'île ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Alors envoyez votre dragon se repaître du volcan. Qu'il mange à sa faim. Il est temps d'en finir avec tout ça.

\- Je suis d'accord. Approuva la reine

\- Viggo, non ! Ne fais pas ça ! L'implora Astrid

\- Mala ? Maintenez-la et forcez-la à regarder, je vous prie. Je ne veux pas qu'elle en rate une miette !

Mala donna l'ordre à ses hommes de lâcher le grand protecteur, puis elle s'approcha d'Astrid pour la maintenir et lui forcer à regarder la rive. Viggo envoya le signal à Ryker qui se trouver sur un autre navire, puis quelques secondes plus tard, le dragon géant s'envola, tout comme les Cuirassiers et les projectiles enflammés. Le dragon ne se préoccupa pas de ses alliés et continua de voler vers le volcan qui lui ouvrait énormément l'appétit. Les projectiles enflammés frappèrent enfin la rive, tout comme les tirs des Rôtisseurs. En très peu de temps, une bonne partie de la rive était détruite et plongée dans les flammes. Ce spectacle faisait sourire Viggo et Ryker, tandis qu'Astrid le regardait contre son gré. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer et de sentir son cœur se serrer en voyant un tel spectacle ! Tout ce temps passé sur la rive... Tous ces bons et mauvais moments… Tous ces souvenirs… Tous ces dragons chassés de leur foyer… Tout était en train de disparaître ! Astrid ne savait pas où était Harold et Odine, mais elle savait que s'ils assistaient à ce spectacle, ils seraient aussi anéantis qu'elle…

oO*Oo

Depuis leur cachette, Odine assistait à la destruction de la rive et elle n'arrivait malheureusement pas en détacher son regard… Elle n'y vivait que depuis peu, mais ça lui faisait beaucoup de mal de voir ça ! Tout comme le fait de n'avoir pu sauver qu'un seul de ses amis… Les larmes aux yeux, elle tourna son regard vers Harold qui était toujours inconscient dans ses bras, si bien que ça commençait à l'inquiéter ! De plus, elle se sentait toujours aussi fatiguée et courbaturée.

\- Harold, ce serait bien que tu te réveille, là ! Non parce que j'ai l'impression de t'avoir tué ! Alors réveille-toi, s'il te plait…

Odine n'obtint aucune réponse de sa part. Était-il toujours vivant ? Elle commençait à avoir de plus en plus la trouille ! Elle essaya de sentir les battements du cœur d'Harold et soupira de soulagement quand elle sentit son cœur battre sous sa main. Il était en vie, c'était déjà ça. Mais il fallait qu'il se réveille et Odine avait besoin de se reposer. Elle plongea avec Harold sans pour autant le lâcher. Malgré l'état physique d'Harold, Odine vérifia qu'il était toujours en vie et fut de nouveau soulagée en sentant son cœur. La gravité sous marine l'aida grandement à maintenir Harold dans une position stable pendant qu'elle essayait de le réveiller en le secouant et en lui donnant de légères claques sur la joue.

\- Harold ? Réveille-toi, allez ! Harold ! L'appela t-elle

\- Aaaanw… Gémit-il en serrant les dents

Odine esquissa alors un grand sourire ! Son idée avait marché et Harold était enfin réveillé ! Elle continua de sourire et regarda son ami reprendre ses esprits. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés et Odine savait qu'elle allait bientôt devoir gérer une crise de panique.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda t-il en se redressant et en se massant la nuque

\- On est en sécurité, Harold. Tout va bien. Dit-elle avec appréhension

\- Aargh… C'est bizarre, pourquoi j'ai le sentiment d'être léger… ?

\- Bah, en fait… Bafouilla-t-elle

Elle se tut car Harold venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle serra les dents car elle se demandait quelles réactions il allait avoir. De la peur ? De l'angoisse ? De l'excitation ? Peut-être les trois ? Ou même de la colère ? Ça, elle s'y attendait depuis le début. Quand Harold posa son regard sur Odine, cette dernière lui adressa un sourire assez embarrassé. Pour le moment, tout allait bien, mais quand il vit qu'elle était une sirène et qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux sous l'eau, Harold sentit son cœur céder à la panique ! Par réflexe, il porta sa main à sa bouche et essaya de remonter à la surface, mais Odine le rattrapa par la main. Elle comprenait la réaction de son ami. La peur de se noyer est un sentiment on ne peut plus humain, mais elle tenta quand même de le rassurer.

\- Harold, tout va bien ! Rassure-toi !

\- Non ! On est sous l'eau ! Et je… ! Hé ?! Co… Comment ça se fait que je… ?!

\- Regarde tes jambes, Harold. L'encouragea-t-elle

Harold regarda donc ses jambes et fut extrêmement surpris de voir que ses jambes étaient devenues une queue de poisson de couleur rouge, comme le rouge de sa tunique !

\- Je… Je suis une sirène ?!

\- Un triton, plutôt.

Harold continua de se regarder. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ses nageoires et essaya de voir s'il y avait autre chose de différent, mais non. Il portait toujours sa tunique rouge et marron, et à la place des jambes, il avait une queue de poisson. Mais le bout de sa nageoire reflétait l'état de ses jambes. Elle était atrophiée. Harold pourrait sans aucun doute nager, mais il aurait beaucoup de mal à nager correctement et il s'épuiserait très vite.

\- Je… Comment est-ce possible ?

Sa voix et son état semblaient plus détendus, ce qui rassura la sirène.

\- Je t'ai donné mon bracelet pour qu'on ait une chance de s'en sortir. Je n'étais pas très sûre que ça marche, mais je suis contente que ce soit le cas !

\- Euh… Moi aussi, même si je suis toujours aussi…

Bien que son cerveau fût envahi par toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait via son nouveau statut de triton, plusieurs détails plus urgents lui revinrent en mémoire et eurent l'effet d'un coup de jus !

\- Astrid ! Les dragonniers ! La rive ! S'exclama-t-il avant de remonter vers la surface

Odine le regarda avec une petite moue. Elle aurait pu le rattraper pour le rassurer, mais elle jugea qu'il était préférable de laisser Harold gérer la situation à sa manière. Il devait voir ce qui se passait là-haut. Ça aura un effet brutal, certes, mais ça lui permettra de trouver un plan. Elle remonta également à la surface et s'approcha d'Harold qui était accroché au récif. Elle devina qu'il avait du mal à rester à la surface à cause de sa nageoire atrophiée. Elle put également voir qu'il fixait la rive avec diverses émotions, comme l'effroi, la peine et la colère. Odine remarqua également qu'il tremblait, alors elle posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Harold tourna son regard ravagé vers elle, puis il reporta tristement son regard vers la rive. Mais il posa quand même sa main sur la main d'Odine, qu'il serra fermement par la suite. Ils restèrent tous les deux là, côte à côte, à regarder l'ennemi réduire la rive en un tas de flammes, de fumée et de cendre. Harold savait que dès que Viggo et ses hommes auront finis et qu'ils seront partis, il ne resterait rien de la rive… Les dragons sauvages seront partis pour survivre et trouver un refuge sur une autre île. Mais quand les deux rescapés virent que le volcan se mit à exploser et que de la lave commença à couler en masse vers les quatre coins de l'île, ce fut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur ! La rive était foutue… Fou de rage, Harold serra le poing et le cogna contre le récif !

\- Je suis désolée, Harold…

\- …

\- On va sauver nos amis. Je te le promets. Dit-elle dans l'espoir de le rassurer.

\- Ouais… On va les sortir de là et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec Viggo. Dit-il avec colère

\- Tu as un plan ?

Harold resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis il fronça le regard sans pour autant quitter la rive des yeux. Rien qu'en regardant l'éclat dans son regard et l'expression de son visage, Odine sut qu'il en avait un.


	6. Drôle d'impressions

**_Salut à tous :) Alors ce chapitre est le dernier que je poste pour le mois de Décembre. Je reprendrais la publication le 5 janvier, après les fêtes ;) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, bonnes fêtes, et à l'année prochaine ! Bisous ! ^^_**

 ** _Crazy : Et ouais, adieu la rive x) Justement, ce chapitre sera beaucoup concentré sur la nouvelle apparence d'Harold. J'ai essayé de retranscrire au mieux les émotions qu'un humain pourrait ressentir en devenant un être de l'océan, et j'espère que c'est réussi et que ça te plaira :3 Alors 2 de tes idées verront le jour, mais je te laisse découvrir lesquelles ;) Encore merci à toi et bonne lecture ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 6 - Drôle d'impressions

Quand Viggo vit le volcan de la rive des dragons entrer en éruption, un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Une grande partie de son plan venait de se réaliser. Enfin ! A ses yeux, le reste de son plan sera facile à accomplir. Il laissa ses catapultes et ses cuirassiers porter encore quelques attaques sur la rive, puis il ordonna le repli de ses troupes. Une fois les cuirassiers revenus à bord, tout comme l'Eruptodon de la reine Mala, ils firent tous voile vers l'île des défenseurs des ailes.

Si Viggo et ses alliés étaient ravis, Astrid, elle, était accablée et vidée de toutes émotions. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que la rive des dragons n'existait plus ! Et pourtant, elle avait assisté de force à sa destruction. Viggo ordonna qu'on l'enferme avec ses amis dans les cellules de son navire, afin qu'ils passent encore un peu de temps ensemble avant de rejoindre le Valhalla. Elle fut enfermée et enchaînée dans sa propre cellule faite en acier à l'épreuve des dragons. Une fois seule dans sa cage, elle regarda avec angoisse tous les dragonniers qui étaient encore endormis. En les entendant respirer, ou ronfler pour certains, Astrid fut soulagée. Mais en attendant qu'ils se réveillent, elle s'asseya dans le fond de sa cellule, ramena ses jambes contre elle puis enfouit son visage dans le creux de ses bras pour pleurer. Elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer devant ses amis. Elle voulait être forte en leur présence. Et comme elle savait que la suite des événements ne présageait rien de bon, surtout à leur égard, autant être faible un court instant afin d'être forte le moment venu. Elle n'avait pas de plan, mais elle espérait qu'Harold et Odine en avait un, même si elle ignorait comment deux dragonniers sans dragons pouvaient les sortir de là ! Mais elle avait foi en eux. Elle savait qu'ils ne les laisseraient pas tomber.

oO*Oo

\- Tu as un plan ? Demanda Odine

Harold resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis il fronça le regard sans pour autant quitter la rive des yeux. Rien qu'en regardant l'éclat dans son regard et l'expression de son visage, Odine sut qu'il avait un plan.

\- Oui, j'en ai un. On va aller sur Berk demander de l'aide à mon père.

Odine sut tout de suite que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Parce que le temps qu'ils regardaient leur rive se faire réduire en cendre, elle avait eut le temps de réfléchir à un plan, au cas où Harold serait trop perturbé pour en trouver un. Et ce qu'elle avait trouvé comme idées étaient, selon elle, beaucoup mieux que l'idée d'Harold. Il ne lui resta plus qu'à lui en faire part et de le convaincre.

\- Non, Harold. C'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? Rétorqua t-il sur un ton à la fois surpris et sarcastique

\- Je… Bon. Tout d'abord, dis-moi combien de temps tu mets pour aller de la rive à ton village ?

\- Euh… Trois ou quatre heures, selon la vitesse de vol.

\- Mmh… Alors sachant qu'un dragon se déplace plus vite qu'une sirène, il faudra certainement une heure de plus pour se rendre là-bas à la nage. Et vu qu'il est probablement minuit passé, que je suis morte de fatigue et que j'ai du nager très vite pour vous prévenir du danger, il est hors de question que je nage plusieurs heures d'affilées vers Berk. Et surtout pas avec un triton qui a une nageoire atrophiée et qui aura du mal à nager correctement. On mettra deux fois plus de temps pour rejoindre ton village, Harold.

\- Odine.

\- Laisse-moi finir. Sache aussi que si on va sur Berk, ton peuple devra faire face à ce que nous sommes et je ne pense pas qu'ont ait le temps ni l'envie de gérer ça. Ton père et Gueulfor le savent et l'on accepté, mais tout un village, c'est une autre histoire ! Et puis il y a aussi le fait qu'ont ait de grandes chances de perdre leurs traces si on part dans une autre direction ! Ils ignorent ce que nous sommes, alors autant s'en servir comme avantage et les suivre à distance. Et puis le palais est plus proche que Berk pour demander de l'aide.

\- On n'est pas obligé d'aller sur Berk à la nage, Odine. On trouve deux dragons sauvages, on les dresse et c'est réglé.

\- Les dragons ont probablement fui l'île, Harold. Et c'est trop risqué de retourner sur l'île avec toute cette lave et ce brasier. Et si ça se trouve, l'ennemi est encore sur place ! Même si je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de laisser des troupes sur une île en feu.

Harold devait reconnaître que ce qu'elle disait était logique et que son plan était beaucoup plus censé et réfléchi que le sien. Il médita en silence alors qu'Odine espérait patiemment qu'il accepte son plan.

\- J'admets que tu as raison sur plusieurs points, Odine. Aller sur Berk est une mauvaise idée qui pourrait être fatale pour nos amis. J'accepte de suivre ton plan. Dit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus calme

\- C'est vrai ? Je… Merci, Harold. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire reconnaissant

\- De rien. Bon. Tu propose quoi dans l'immédiat ?

\- Et bien… Tout d'abord, tu vas essayer de t'habituer au fait que tu sois un triton et à nager comme tel. Ensuite, on va aller chez moi pour se reposer, manger un morceau et te confectionner une nageoire artificielle. Avec tout ce que j'ai ramassé au fils des ans, tu trouveras sûrement de quoi en faire une.

\- Euh… Ok, mais…Tu veux vraiment que je passe la nuit sous l'eau ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet

\- Tu es un triton, Harold. Tu ne risque rien. Du moins tant que tu porte mon bracelet et que je suis à tes côtés.

\- Je ne suis pas très sûr que…

Odine prit fermement ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Ecoute. Quand j'ai atterri sur la plage, tu as insisté plusieurs fois pour que je te fasse confiance et j'ai bien fait de t'écouter. Alors aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui te demande de me faire confiance. S'il te plait… Pour le bien de nos amis…

Harold devait admettre que ce serait injuste de ne pas lui faire confiance. Odine était une personne digne de confiance et elle tenait à ses amis autant que lui. Harold la rassura en hochant la tête et en lui adressant un sourire.

\- D'accord, Odine. Je te fais confiance.

\- Merci… Et puis ne t'en fait pas. Chez moi, il y a tout ce que nous pourrions avoir besoin. Un abri, des cartes, des armes et de la nourriture.

\- Super.

\- Et puis si tu tiens vraiment à informer ton père, tu pourras toujours lui envoyer un message dés que tu mettras la main sur un Terreur Terrible.

\- T'as raison. Mais… Si je retire le bracelet, je redeviens humain ?

\- Je pense que oui. Si tu veux le vérifier, retire le maintenant.

Harold retira donc le bracelet et assista à sa métamorphose. Les effets de la magie lui procurèrent une drôle de sensation dans tout le corps, comme des picotements, mais pas douloureux. C'était même… Assez agréable. C'était quand même bizarre de ressentir ce genre d'effets. Peut être parce que c'était de la bonne magie ? Son esprit et sa curiosité furent inévitablement attisés par ce phénomène ! Harold plongea alors la tête sous l'eau et observa ses jambes. Elles étaient revenues mais il était toujours unijambiste. Et par chance, il avait toujours son pantalon ! Odine n'était pas sûre de ça et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas plongé pour voir le résultat. Elle attendit patiemment qu'Harold remonte à la surface.

\- Alors ? Dit-elle une fois qu'il fut remonté

\- J'ai de nouveau mes jambes, mon pantalon et ma botte, mais je n'ai plus ma jambe en métal.

\- Ah. Ça risque d'être embêtant si on trouve refuge sur terre.

\- Je ne te le fait pas dire.

\- Mmh. Mais j'y pense… Ta jambe en métal est sûrement dans l'eau, au pied de la falaise, puisque je t'ai transformé une fois qu'on a sauté ! Supposa Odine

\- Peut-être. Mais…

\- Je vais aller la chercher. Reste ici et n'hésite pas à plonger si ya le moindre danger.

\- Laisse tomber, Odine. Si ça se trouve, je trouverais de quoi faire une jambe de rechange dans ta caverne.

\- T'en fait pas Harold. Oublie pas que j'ai ma bague pour me défendre.

\- Mais…

\- Je ne serais pas longue. Promis.

Harold n'insista pas et laissa Odine rejoindre la rive. En attendant, il allait pouvoir réfléchir à plusieurs détails et à un plan quand ils auront mis la main sur Viggo. De son coté, Odine regagnait rapidement la rive mais la fatigue se manifestait de plus en plus. Elle allait bientôt dépasser ses limites physiques. Elle aurait tout juste assez d'énergie pour emmener Harold chez elle, mais après, elle s'effondrerait sur sa couchette ! Elle se le jura pour elle-même. Elle se rendit au pied de la falaise et trouva quelques minutes plus tard la jambe en métal d'Harold, qui était calée entre deux rochers. Elle se hâta de le rejoindre et fut heureuse de lui redonner ce qui lui appartenait. Harold était également content de récupérer ce qui lui permettait de se déplacer et de tenir debout sans être un fardeau pour qui que ce soit. Il était maintenant temps pour eux de rejoindre le monde sous marin. Ils regardèrent une dernière fois la rive, échangèrent un regard navré, puis ils plongèrent. Une fois dans l'eau, Harold ne lâcha pas la main qu'Odine lui avait tendue et nagea à ses cotés jusqu'à sa caverne. A mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de la surface, Harold n'arrivait pas à se détendre et à être rassuré malgré sa promesse faite à Odine.

\- Odine ?

\- Qu'est ce qui y'a ?

\- Je… Il vaut mieux qu'on dorme à la surface pour cette nuit.

\- Et prendre le risque que l'ennemi nous trouve ? Vaut mieux pas, Harold. Si ça se trouve, y'a des navires qui patrouillent les alentours dans l'espoir de nous trouver. Il vaut mieux donc qu'on reste cachés là où ils ne penseront pas à nous trouver. Et puis s'ils nous trouvent, je n'aurais pas la force de me battre. Et toi non plus, je pense.

Harold n'insista pas. Odine venait à nouveau d'énoncer des arguments convaincants, en plus d'avoir raison. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et de poursuivre sa route avec Odine. Mais il avait du mal à nager correctement à cause de sa nageoire. Pour l'aider à avancer plus vite, Odine passa une main sur la taille du dragonnier et ce dernier passa un bras sur les épaules de la sirène. De cette manière, ça allait nettement mieux, mais le trajet se fit dans le silence. Harold n'avait pas le cœur à faire la discussion sur le monde incroyable qu'il avait la chance de voir et de visiter. Il ne cessait de penser à Astrid, à ses amis, à la rive des dragons et à Viggo. Même le fait de parler et de respirer sous l'eau, de ne pas avoir mal à cause de la pression et du manque d'air, ou le fait de ne pas avoir froid sous l'eau n'arrivait pas à attirer son attention. Tout ce qu'il se contentait de faire, en plus de réfléchir, c'était de garder son calme et de continuer à faire confiance en son amie. Quand à la sirène, elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle préférait garder ses forces pour avancer. Mais intérieurement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être contente. Un de ses amis voyait enfin son monde et l'endroit où elle vivait, même si elle aurait préféré que ce soit dans d'autres conditions.

Une fois devant l'entrée de sa grotte, ils franchirent à tour de rôle le mur d'algues, puis longèrent le tunnel. Harold dut donner un coup de main à Odine pour soulever la plaque, puis ils entrèrent enfin à l'intérieur. Odine se mit à bailler et ne pensa même plus à la joie qu'elle ressentait quelques minutes auparavant. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était dormir.

\- Bon. Il est temps d'aller dormir.

Elle indiqua à Harold où il allait dormir, puis elle lui indiqua sa propre couchette.

\- Tu me donne ton lit ? S'étonna t-il

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Dit-elle en se frottant les yeux

\- Mais tu va dormir où ?

\- Oh, t'en fait pas pour moi. J'ai dormi par terre pendant un court moment de ma vie alors ça ne me fait pas peur de recommencer pour une nuit.

\- Bah je ne suis pas d'accord ! Tu es encore plus fatiguée que moi alors c'est à toi de dormir dans ton lit !

\- Et toi c'est la première fois que tu dors dans un autre monde que le tiens. Alors pour que tu reste confiant, autant que tu dormes dans des conditions assez familières.

\- Odine.

\- Discute pas, Harold. J'ai plus assez d'énergie pour ça… Et puis on est chez moi, alors c'est moi qui décide. Et si je veux que mon invité dorme confortablement, alors il doit accepter sans discuter.

\- Comme tu veux. Céda-t-il

Contente d'avoir eu le dernier mot, Odine hocha la tête puis s'allongea par terre, pas loin d'Harold.

\- Bonne nuit, Harold…

\- Bonne nuit, Odine.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'installa le plus confortablement possible. Harold s'installa sur la couchette mais culpabilisa en regardant Odine dormir par terre. C'était son choix, ok, mais rien que pour cette fois et en tout bien tout honneur, ils pouvaient très bien partager le même lit ! C'était assez grand pour deux personnes et ce serait mieux que de dormir par terre ! Et puis ça se voyait qu'Odine n'était pas à l'aise. Son visage n'était pas détendu et ses muscles étaient tellement courbaturés qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger.

\- Odine ? L'appela-t-il au bout d'un moment

\- Mmh… Grogna-t-elle

\- Odine ? Insista t-il

\- Gnn…. Quoi… ? Grogna t-elle en ouvrant à moitié les yeux

\- Viens. Tu seras plus à l'aise dans ton lit que par terre.

\- J'ai dis non, Harold… Laisse-moi dormir, s'il te plait…

\- S'il te plait, Odine. Viens. En plus, je…

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah j'ai pas envie de me comporter comme un gamin, mais… Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Même qu'on est à l'abri, je n'arrive pas à me sentir rassuré. Alors si tu pouvais venir prés de moi, je… Je pense que ça irait mieux et j'arriverais enfin à dormir.

Ce qu'il venait de dire était à moitié vrai. Il avait dit ça dans l'espoir de la convaincre, mais aussi parce qu'il avait effectivement peur de ne pas réussir à trouver le sommeil. Une présence familière l'aiderait sûrement à dormir. Et c'était juste pour cette nuit, histoire qu'il s'habitue à sa condition de triton. Odine devait s'en doutait, et c'est pour ça qu'elle céda finalement à la demande d'Harold qui esquissa un sourire discret. Il avait gagné cette manche. Odine alla donc se coucher à coté de lui, mais pas trop près. Il avait quand même une petite amie ! Et même si Astrid était également son amie, elle n'avait pas envie de créer des problèmes à ce sujet. Harold l'aida à la recouvrir de sa couverture, puis il prit tendrement la main qu'elle lui avait tendue. De cette manière, il se sentirait mieux et moins seul.

\- Ça va mieux ? Demanda t-elle

\- Oui. Et toi ?

\- Ouais. Bonne nuit, Harold.

\- Bonne nuit, Odine. Et… Encore merci pour tout.

\- Je t'en prie… Dit-elle dans un bâillement

Elle ferma les yeux et sombra progressivement dans le sommeil. Harold la regarda dormir quelques secondes avant de fermer à son tour les yeux, mais il pria intérieurement les dieux pour qu'ils lui accordent un peu de repos.

oO*Oo

Portés par le vent, les navires de Viggo et de Mala s'étaient rapidement éloignés de la rive pour regagner l'île des défenseurs des ailes. Sa mission étant accomplie, Mala avait ordonné au grand protecteur de vite regagner leur île pour dévorer la lave qui avait dû s'écouler du volcan. Même qu'ils avaient construit d'épais barrages en pierre avant de partir, Mala n'était pas partie avec l'esprit tranquille. Elle savait que ceux qui étaient restés au village feraient tous leur possible pour empêcher le volcan d'atteindre le village, mais face à un tel phénomène de la nature, rien ne valait l'intervention de l'Eruptodon. A l'heure qu'il est, le dragon devait avoir une bonne longueur d'avance. Et bien entendu, elle avait demandé à trois de ses plus valeureux guerriers de faire le trajet avec lui pour veiller à sa sécurité. Savoir qu'ils seraient de retour avant les navires allégeait son cœur. Fixant l'horizon depuis le pont supérieur, elle apprécia la brise nocturne et esquissa un léger sourire. Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers Viggo. Elle était assez surprise qu'il ait tenu parole, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à se méfier de cet homme. Du moins tant qu'elle n'aura pas regagné son île et que Viggo ne fasse voile vers Thor sait où. Malgré ses promesses tenues, préparait-il sournoisement une trahison ? De toutes manières, Viggo savait qu'au moindre signe de trahison, Mala lui ôterait la vie. Mais elle ôterait également celle de son frère. Après tout, pourquoi se débarrasser d'un Grimborn quand on peut s'en débarrasser de deux ? Sur cette pensée agréable, elle continua d'admirer l'horizon, sous le regard protecteur de Throk.

oO*Oo

Astrid avait eut le temps de faire passer sa colère à travers ses larmes et de se calmer. Elle en avait également profité pour faire le point et essayer de trouver une solution. Mais elle n'avait malheureusement rien trouvé. Leur situation était bien trop compliquée pour qu'ils puissent s'en sortir. Peu de temps après qu'elle se soit calmée, les dragonniers se réveillèrent à tour de rôle de leur sommeil. Varek était dans la cellule qui se trouvait à la gauche d'Astrid, tandis qu'Ingrid se trouvait face à elle. Rustik était entre Ingrid et Kranedur, et Kognedur se trouvait à coté de Varek et face à son frère jumeau. Ils étaient tous enchaînés au mur par de solides chaines qui entouraient leurs poignets et leurs jambes. Viggo tenait vraiment à ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse s'échapper. Varek étant le plus proche et l'un des premiers à être réveillé, Astrid se tourna vers lui.

\- Varek ? Hé ? Ça va ?

\- Je… Je crois… J'ai juste un peu le tournis...

\- Hé… ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?! Demanda Rustik

\- Pour faire court : Viggo. Répondit Ingrid en se massant la nuque

\- Hein ? Viggo ?! Mais je croyais que…

\- Nous aussi on croyait que lui et son frère étaient morts, Rustik. Mais ils ont malheureusement réussi à déjouer la mort. Grommela Astrid

\- Hé ? Où sont Harold et Odine ? S'inquiéta Kogne

\- Ils ont pu s'échapper, rassurez-vous.

\- Thor soit loué, c'est déjà ça… Mais pourquoi j'ai mal ? S'étonna Ingrid en sentant une légère plaie sur sa gorge

\- Une alliée de Viggo a menacée de te trancher la gorge si je ne leur disais pas où se trouvait l'œil de dragon.

\- Je vois. Grommela t-elle à l'égard de l'alliée. Et tu leur as dit quoi ?

\- Qu'il était loin de l'ile. C'est tout.

\- Mmh, mmh. Répondit Ingrid

\- Et c'est qui cette alliée ? Demanda Rustik

\- Une reine du nom de Mala. Mais pour moi, c'est une cinglée sadique et impatiente qui aime dégainer son arme. Grogna Astrid en se souvenant d'elle

Kranedur venait de se réveiller et s'était aussitôt mis à paniquer.

\- Poulet ! Où... OU EST POULET ?!

\- Il est probablement resté sur l'île, Krane. Répondit sa sœur

\- Et… Qu'est devenue la rive ? Est-ce qu'elle est… ? S'inquiéta Varek

\- Ce n'est plus qu'un tas de ruines enflammé… Et en plus, le volcan à explosé. Répondit Astrid d'une voix grave, alors que ses yeux se remettaient à briller

Les dragonniers furent extrêmement peinés d'apprendre une telle nouvelle. Quand à Krane, il fut le seul à exprimer ouvertement son chagrin car son animal domestique était surement mort dans les flammes. Il se rappela que Poulet s'était mis à caqueter violemment quand les hommes de Mala sont entrés dans leur hutte. Ils ont tiré une flèche soporifique sur la volaille avant de tirer sur les jumeaux, puis ils les ont emmenés, laissant Poulet gire inconsciemment sur le plancher. En voyant son frère dans cet état, Kognedur aurait aimé être dans la même cellule que son frère pour le consoler.

\- Est ce que tu as un plan pour nous sortir de là, Astrid ? Demanda Varek d'une voix faible

\- Non, Varek. J'ai rien trouvé... Seul Harold et Odine peuvent nous sauver.

\- Et nos dragons ? Ils sont où ? Demanda Kogne

\- Probablement enfermés sur un autre navire.

Astrid continua de répondre aux questions de ses amis et elle leur donna son opinion sur la suite des événements, ce qui inquiéta quand même le reste du groupe. Plus de rive, plus de dragons et probablement un aller simple pour le Valhalla. Super. Mais elle leur demanda de rester discrets au sujet de l'œil de dragon, mais surtout au sujet d'Odine. Comme l'ennemi ignore qu'elle est une sirène et qu'ils ne penseraient pas à fouiller l'océan pour les retrouver, autant garder le secret et s'en servir comme espoir. Astrid demeura forte et joua au mieux son rôle de chef. Elle donna des consignes aux dragonniers afin qu'ils restent calmes et qu'ils gardent espoir pour que l'ennemi ne pense pas avoir gagné. Hors de question qu'ils offrent ce plaisir à Viggo ! Quoi qu'il advienne, ils demeureront forts et unis !

oO*Oo

La nuit passa plus vite qu'il ne le crut et Harold s'étonna de voir qu'il faisait clair dans la caverne. Il en déduit que l'aube était déjà passée. Harold papillonna des yeux le temps que sa vue se rétablisse puis il tourna son regard vers Odine qui dormait encore. Elle semblait plus paisible que lorsqu'elle s'était couchée par terre. Pour preuve, elle n'avait pas trop remué. Et vu qu'elle avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Harold comprit qu'elle devait bien dormir. Lui aussi avait bien dormi, ce qui l'étonna. Mais maintenant que le jour était la, il avait hâte de se lancer à la poursuite de Viggo, de lui faire payer ses actes et de sauver ses amis ! Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à réveiller Odine. Avec tous les efforts qu'elle avait fournis hier, elle avait besoin de récupérer. Alors il la laissa dormir et resta à ses cotés. Et pour passer le temps, il observa sa caverne. En regardant la collection de la sirène, il était assez impressionné. Tous ces objets ramassés au cours des années… Il était loin de se douter qu'elle en avait autant ! Harold trouvait que c'était impressionnant et il pu se rendre compte à quel point elle était passionnée par le monde d'en haut. Harold prit ensuite le temps de réaliser à quel point c'était cool et intriguant d'être un triton et de pouvoir parler et respirer sous l'eau. Quand il sera apte à nager correctement, il était sûr d'apprécier encore plus tout ça ! Odine se réveilla un quart d'heure après lui et Harold tourna son regard vers elle.

\- Salut. Dit-il

\- Salut… Bien dormi ?

\- Grace à toi, oui. Et toi aussi, apparemment. Constata t-il avec le sourire

\- En effet. Dit-elle en se redressant pour s'étirer.

Odine devait admettre qu'Harold avait eu raison d'insister pour qu'elle vienne dormir dans son lit. Si elle c'était obstinée, elle serait sûrement dans un moins meilleur état physique et mental ! Et vu ce qui les attendait aujourd'hui, autant être en forme. Et c'était le cas pour tous les deux.

\- Au fait, elle est super ta caverne.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Tous ces objets… Je savais que tu étais passionnée par notre monde, mais pas à ce point-là !

\- Merci, c'est gentil. Dit-elle en rougissant légèrement

\- L'œil de dragon est ici, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui. Tu veux que je l'emmène avec nous ?

\- Non, pas la peine. Autant qu'il reste caché et qu'on puisse encore se servir de cet avantage au cas où.

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Et euh… Quel est la suite de ton plan ? Je sais que tu viens à peine de te réveiller, mais…

\- Ne t'en fait pas Harold. On ne va pas tarder à partir. Mais tout d'abord, on va déjeuner et préparer nos affaires pour le voyage, mais on va également s'occuper de ta nageoire atrophiée. D'accord ? Le rassura t-elle.

\- D'accord. Répondit-il avec un sourire

Odine lui rendit son sourire puis elle se leva pour aller chercher le petit déjeuner. Elle avait encore de la confiture d'anémone, des macarons et des beignets de crevette. Elle n'était pas sure qu'Harold accepte d'en manger car il ne c'était pas tellement régaler durant le repas à la rive, mais maintenant qu'il était un triton, peut être qu'il trouvera tout ça assez bon ? Elle retourna le voir avec toute la nourriture, mais quand il vit que c'était la même chose qu'il avait mangé à la rive, il esquissa une légère grimace.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai. Mais si tu n'aime toujours pas, on ira chercher du poisson. Le rassura t-elle

\- Merci Odine. Mais comme je ne veux pas jouer les difficiles, je veux bien y regoûter.

Odine hocha la tête et lui prépara une tartine de confiture d'anémone. Pour éviter de gaspiller la nourriture, Harold mangea une toute petite bouchée et constata rapidement qu'en fait, ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça ! Sa métamorphose aurait t-elle changer ses goûts alimentaires ? L'appétit étant ouvert, il mangea le reste de sa tartine avec plus d'appétit, ce qui fit sourire Odine, en plus de la rassurer. Avec tout ce qu'Harold venait de surmonter lors de son séjour sous la mer, le voyage risquait d'être moins pénible sur plusieurs points. Ils déjeunèrent copieusement et avec appétit, mais sans trop tarder. Ensuite, Odine aida Harold à trouver de quoi lui faire une nageoire artificielle, semblable à celle de Krokmou. Avec de la toile rigide, de la corde et quelques tiges de fer, Harold pouvait enfin commencer à bricoler. Pendant qu'il bricolait, Odine rassembla une carte de l'archipel, un sac et une dague pour Harold, toute sorte de bricoles utiles pour le voyage, de quoi se soigner, de quoi écrire et de quoi payer de la nourriture ou des gens afin de recevoir des renseignements, qu'ils proviennent du peuple marin ou terrestre. Une fois qu'elle eut tout trouvé et tout rassemblé, elle alla chercher sa sacoche. Mais en la regardant, elle devint triste. C'était un cadeau d'Astrid. En repensant aux événements d'hier, elle se jura mentalement de tout faire pour la sauver, ainsi que ses amis et leurs dragons. Elle se ressaisit rapidement puis commença à tout ranger dans son sac. Fort heureusement, il y avait sa tenue terrestre et sa dague. C'était au moins deux choses auxquelles elle n'avait pas à penser.

De son coté, Harold venait de finir de construire sa nageoire artificielle. Le résultat était pas trop mal et semblait fiable. Bon, la toile était de couleur blanche et n'allait pas trop suivre avec ses nageoires rouges, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. L'essentiel, c'est qu'elle tienne et qu'elle lui permette de nager convenablement. Il se hâta de l'attacher à sa queue de poisson et essaya de faire quelques brasses. Ça marchait ! Bon, il était loin de nager aussi bien qu'Odine, mais c'était un bon début ! Ses mouvements et sa joie attirèrent l'attention d'Odine qui esquissa un sourire ravie.

\- A ce que je vois, ça à l'air de fonctionner. Bien joué, Harold.

\- Merci, Odine. Et toi, ça va de ton coté ?

\- Oui. J'ai tout rassemblé et j'ai tout réparti dans nos sacs. On a de quoi se soigner, se défendre, se repérer et on a de quoi payer pour n'importe quel besoin. Que ce soit de la nourriture, des soins ou des renseignements.

\- Super.

\- Merci. Tu prendras le sac que j'utilisais avant qu'Astrid m'offre ma sacoche. Il n'est pas aussi beau, mais il est très fiable. Crois-moi.

\- Ça me va.

\- Super. Et euh… Une dernière chose. Dit-elle avec un ton légèrement embarrassé

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Harold

\- Il vaudrait mieux que tu enlèves ta tunique.

Harold fut surpris et écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Qu'il enlève sa tunique ? Pourquoi demandait-elle ça ? Etant maigrichon, couvert de taches de rousseur et n'étant pas aussi musclé que Dagur ou Rustik, Harold se sentit assez mal à l'aise. Même s'il avait gagné en assurance et qu'il était plus grand et plus beau que lorsqu'il avait 16 ans, il n'aimait pas qu'on voit son corps. Il en avait honte et pour être honnête, il était assez pudique. Au cours des trois derniers mois, Astrid n'avait jamais vu son corps. Jamais. Pas même lorsqu'ils ont dormi quelques fois dans le même lit. Ils étaient toujours habillés. Il se doutait bien qu'un jour, elle finirait par voir son torse et même plus, mais d'ici là, il espérait prendre un peu de masse musculaire. Mais ce n'était pas la question pour le moment.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je… Je suis très bien comme ça ! Se justifia t-il en essayant de paraître naturel.

\- J'en doute pas Harold. Moi ça ne me gène pas, mais à part les soldats du palais, tous les tritons nage torse nu. Et puis ça te permettra de nager plus vite et plus librement, mais ça permettra aussi de passer inaperçu. Si on voit que tu viens de la surface, on risque d'avoir des problèmes. Surtout que…

\- Que quoi ?

\- Bah après le concert, J'ai demandé à la reine s'il était possible pour vous de venir me voir dans notre monde. Mais… Elle m'a dit que c'était impossible, que les humains et le peuple de la mer ne devaient pas être en contact, et que le privilège qu'il m'était accordé était unique. Alors si elle apprend que j'ai permis à un humain d'utiliser le bracelet magique qu'elle m'a offert… Je…

\- Je comprends, Odine. Ne t'en fait pas.

\- Merci, Harold.

\- Mmh. Bon, je vais me changer. Tu peux juste te retourner ? Demanda t-il, les joues légèrement rouges

\- Pas de soucis.

Elle se retourna pour laisser Harold se changer. Involontairement, Odine aperçu le reflet d'Harold dans un vase et préféra fermer les yeux en attendant qu'il termine de se changer, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire amusé. Harold, le maître des dragons, le chef des dragonniers et l'héritier du trône de Berk était timide et pudique. Dans le concept, c'était assez adorable.

\- C'est bon. Dit-il au bout d'une minute

Odine rouvrit les yeux et lui refit face. En voyant Harold avec les bras croisés, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant, elle était encore amusée de son état. Harold croisa son regard, mais au lieu de lui rendre son sourire, il se pinça les lèvres et détourna encore le regard. Il aurait nettement préféré poursuivre leur mission en restant habillé !

\- Hé, ça va ? S'inquiéta t-elle

\- Non. Je… J'ai l'impression d'être tout nu. Bafouilla t-il

\- Je te rassure, tu ne l'es pas. Mais des qu'on regagnera la terre ferme, tu pourras remettre ta tunique. En attendant, range-la dans ton sac avec ta jambe de rechange.

Harold hocha la tête et rangea ses affaires dans son sac qu'il porta ensuite en bandoulière. Il se sentait toujours aussi mal à l'aise, même s'il devait admettre que c'était plus agréable de nager sans être vêtu et qu'il n'avait pas froid comme il le craignait. Une fois qu'Odine eut à son tour enfilé sa sacoche, ils sortirent de la caverne. La nuit offrait en général un beau spectacle visuel, mais de jour, c'était spectaculaire, au point de laisser Harold sans voix ! Il n'en revenait pas de voir toute ces couleurs, ces lumières, cette vie, ni cette beauté !

\- Comment tu trouve mon monde ? Lui demanda Odine

\- Je… J'ai pas les mots ! C'est… Whoua…

\- Ravie que ça t'enchante, même si j'aurais préféré que ça se passe dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Moi aussi. Quel est la suite du plan ? On va au palais demander de l'aide ?

\- Bah… Figure toi que j'y ai pensé et… Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée. Tristan est en mission et la reine m'a fait comprendre qu'on ne devait pas se mêler des histoires de la surface. Donc ça m'étonnerais qu'elle accepte de nous aider, même si elle m'apprécie et qu'elle envisage que je sois la future reine. Donc ça m'ennuie de dire ça, mais…. Nous sommes seuls pour sauver nos amis.

\- T'en fais pas. On arrivera quand même à les sauver.

\- Je l'espère de tout cœur, Harold.

\- Mmh. On fait quoi du coup ?

Odine observa un instant la surface.

\- Mmh… Alors par rapport à ma grotte, vu que la rive se trouve au nord et que les navires se sont dirigés vers l'ouest… On va nager dans cette direction jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un indice ou quelqu'un qui puisse nous donner des renseignements.

\- Ça me va.

\- Mais avant, on va retourner à la rive pour trouver un Terreur Terrible afin que tu puisses prévenir ton père. Si du moins il y a toujours un dragon sur la rive…

Harold se contenta d'hocher la tête, puis ils se dirigèrent sans plus tarder vers la rive des dragons. Où ce qu'il devait en rester. Ce détour permettrait également à Harold de s'habituer à nager avant d'entamer leur mission. Grâce à sa nageoire artificielle, nager devint plus facile et plus agréable. Pareil en ce qui concerne sa tunique. Nager sans elle facilitait énormément ses mouvements et sa vitesse ! Malgré l'urgence, Harold ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'essayer de faire quelques acrobaties aquatiques. Quand à Odine, elle le regardait faire avec le sourire. Content de s'être rapidement habitué à sa condition de triton, Harold retrouva son sérieux et continua de nager vers la rive. En moins d'une heure, ils arrivèrent à destination. Émergeant seulement leur tête de l'eau, ils observèrent la rive avec tristesse. Il n'y avait plus de flammes, ni de lave qui coulait, mais il y avait de la fumée qui s'échappait de partout. Les bâtiments étaient réduits en cendre et la végétation était dans un état lamentable... Fort heureusement, l'île n'avait pas submergé sous l'eau comme l'avait souhaité Viggo. La vie reprendrait progressivement son cours et la végétation finira par renaître.

Harold et Odine jetèrent un regard autour d'eux pour voir si l'ennemi ne serait pas encore dans le coin, mais il n'y avait personne, ni aucun navire. Odine ignora si c'était la grâce des dieux mais elle aperçue sur un des îlots un petit groupe de Terreur Terrible. Elle signala sa découverte à Harold qui se hâta de les rejoindre. Il usa de son expérience pour en faire venir un jusqu'à lui et l'un d'eux accepta de s'approcher. Il devait probablement le reconnaître et c'est pour ça qu'il s'en était approché sans méfiance. Harold lui expliqua ce qu'il attendait de lui, puis il prit le papier et le crayon qui étaient dans son sac et commença à écrire un message en s'appuyant contre la roche. Odine lui donna un bout de corde pour qu'Harold puisse attacher le message sur la patte du dragon, puis une fois le message fut terminé et attaché, le dragon s'envola en direction de Berk. Harold soupira de soulagement, puis il rangea ses affaires dans son sac et se tourna vers Odine.

\- Ça va ?

\- Maintenant que mon père est au courant et qu'il ne risque pas à son tour de tomber dans un piège, oui.

\- Je suis contente que tu aies pu le prévenir. Mais tu es sûr qu'il ne risque pas d'en faire qu'à sa tête et essayer de sauver tes amis ?

\- Aucun risque. Dans leurs intérêts, je lui ai demandé de ne pas intervenir. A la place, je lui ai demandé de continuer de veiller sur Berk. Et je sais que mon père le fera. Quand il s'agit du village, tu peux être sûre qu'il s'y dévoue corps et âme.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Vous avez ça en commun tous les deux. Dit-elle avec un sourire réconfortant

\- Merci. Dit-il en lui rendant son sourire

\- De rien. On y va ?

\- Oui. Mais avant… Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que je te dois beaucoup. Sans toi et tes précieux conseils, j'aurais certainement agis sous le coup de la colère et j'aurais anéanti nos chances de sauver nos amis. Mais grâce à toi, j'ai une chance de les sauver. Merci.

\- Je t'en prie, Harold. J'ai fait que mon devoir en tant qu'amie. Et j'aurais fait pareil si j'avais pu sauver Ingrid, Astrid ou n'importe qui.

\- Je sais. Et puis…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu dis être persuadée de ne pas être apte à diriger ou de devenir reine, mais depuis hier soir, tu as prouvé le contraire.

\- Hein ? Attend… Qu'est ce que tu essaie de me dire ?

\- Que malgré tes convictions, tu as l'âme d'une reine. Tu as su penser aux autres et à prendre les bonnes décisions. Et même si maintenant y'a plus que nous deux, tu continue de garder ton sang froid et d'énoncer les parties de ton plan avec brillance et stratégie. Ton attitude est digne d'une reine, Odine. Je suis fier de toi.

Odine était bouche bée ! Inconsciemment, elle venait de prouver qu'elle était apte à agir comme une reine et elle venait de se prouver qu'elle n'était pas si nulle que ça ! En réalisant ça, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Les paroles d'Harold venaient de lui redonner espoir ! Son couple et son avenir ne seraient pas détruits et elle pourra continuer d'être heureuse ! Elle était si heureuse qu'elle enlaça Harold, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Merci de m'avoir dit ça… Merci…

\- Y'a pas de quoi, Odine.

Elle l'enlaça encore quelque secondes, puis ils plongèrent afin de poursuivre leur route vers l'ouest. En chemin, Harold observait la vie sous marine et fut toujours aussi émerveillé par tant de beauté. Même quand il vit de loin le palais, il resta quelques instants sur place pour le contempler tellement qu'il le trouvait splendide ! Odine observa également le palais, mais grâce à Harold, elle l'observait d'un autre œil et se sentait confiante. Ils se remirent vite en route, et une demi-heure plus tard, ils quittèrent le royaume d'Atlantis pour entrer dans les terres sauvages qui se trouvait entre le royaume d'Atlantis et le royaume voisin.

oO*Oo

Sur l'île de Mala, les habitants avait veillé par tour de groupe et toute la nuit sur le barrage. Ce dernier avait résisté contre la lave qui c'était écoulée en masse depuis le départ de grand protecteur. Le village et ses habitants étaient encore en sécurité mais leur dragon sacré devait vite revenir. Mais en attendant son retour, les villageois continuèrent de prier et de consolider le barrage avec des pierres et des arbres.

oO*Oo

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'Harold et Odine s'étaient aventuré dans les terres sauvages. Comparés aux Récifs noirs, ces terres étaient plus vivantes et tout aussi belles que le royaume d'Atlantis ou le royaume voisin, sauf qu'elles abritaient des créatures dangereuses, ainsi que ceux qui avaient été bannis de leurs royaumes pour toutes sortes de crimes. Harold profité du voyage pour s'émerveiller sur le plus de chose possible. Car dés qu'il aura sauvé ses amis, il avait l'intention de leur parler de tout ça. Il imaginait surtout la joie de Varek quand il l'écoutera et quand il verra ses croquis.

\- T'est déjà venue ici ? Demanda Harold

\- Quelques fois, par curiosité. Mais y'a très peu de navires qui coulent par ici. Et puis y'a des gens pas fréquentables dans ces eaux.

\- Tu veux dire… Des criminels ?

\- C'est ça. Mais aussi des traîtres et tous ceux qui ont été bannis des deux royaumes.

\- Mmh. Nous aussi on connait ça avec l'île des Exilés. Et euh… Tu crois qu'on va croiser quelqu'un ? Ça m'a l'air assez désert. Constata t-il en regardant autour de lui

\- Crois moi, on fini toujours par trouver quelqu'un même si l'endroit semble désert. Et quand on trouvera quelqu'un, on lui demandera des renseignements sur les navires.

\- En échange d'or, c'est ça ?

\- S'il faut en arriver la, oui. Au fait ? Ça va toujours pour toi ?

\- Je m'y suis fait à tout, donc ça va. Assura t-il avec un sourire

\- Cool. Et tu n'as pas faim ?

\- Pour le moment, non. Mais…

Harold se tut car il venait d'entendre quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? S'étonna Odine

\- Ecoute, on dirait… Que quelqu'un a des ennuis…

\- Mmh ? Mais je…

Odine venait à son tour d'entendre une voix féminine en direction du sud. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment pour voir ce qui se passait et découvrirent qu'une sirène aux nageoires jaune et encapuchonnée, était prisonnière d'un filet de pêche, non loin d'un petit navire. La pauvre était coincée dedans et n'avait rien pour couper les liens. Du moins si, mais son sac était par terre alors qu'elle, était suspendue. Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Deux grosses anguilles électriques grises très sombres étaient en train de l'attaquer ! Et même qu'elle se débattait bravement à coups de poings et de nageoire, elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir !

\- Harold, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose !

\- Je suis d'accord, mais je ne sais pas encore me battre sous l'eau, Odine !

\- Ah, c'est vrai… Ecoute. Je vais attirer leur attention et les occuper avec ma magie pendant que toi, tu file discrètement la détacher. D'accord ?

\- D'accord. Sois prudente. Dit-il avant d'aller se cacher

\- Toi aussi.

Odine attendit qu'Harold soit caché derrière un rocher puis elle leva sa main vers les anguilles et leur balança sans soucis un puissant pic de glace, ce qui l'étonna ! Durant ses entraînements à la rive, elle n'avait put produire que de faible pics de glace qui n'étaient pas capable de tuer un humain ou un dragon, mais qui étaient capable de les blesser. Et il lui fallait à chaque fois de la concentration pour créer les projectiles ! Mais là, sans presque aucun effort et juste de la volonté, elle avait pu en créer un deux fois plus gros ! Serait-ce le fait d'être dans l'eau qui optimiserait ses pouvoirs ? Si c'était ça, tant mieux ! L'attaque et la défense n'en seraient que plus aisées ! Cette perspective fit sourire Odine qui s'adressa aux anguilles puisque ces dernières venaient de tourner leur regard jaune perçant vers elle.

\- Hé ! Les affreuses ! Youhouuuuu !

Les anguilles grognèrent puis prirent en chasse leur nouvelle proie. Odine les attendit patiemment et se concentra, puis quand elles furent assez loin de la prisonnière, elle agita sa main droite et les anguilles furent déstabilisées à cause d'un courant trop puissant ! Odine les força à la suivre et continua de leur balancer des jets d'eau et des pics de glace. Harold en profita pour aller détacher la prisonnière qui était ravie qu'on vienne à son secours. Il prit la dague qui était dans son sac et coupa les mailles du filet. La sirène le regarda faire et espéra qu'il eut terminé avant que les anguilles ne reviennent. Mais elle s'inquiéta également pour sa consœur qui se battait bravement. Harold termina enfin de couper le filet et la sirène put sortir. Mais au lieu d'aller se mettre à l'abri, elle alla vite récupérer son sac et alla enfin se mettre à l'abri, tout en gardant précieusement son sac contre elle, comme si son contenu lui était vital. Harold, lui, garda sa dague en main et alla rejoindre Odine sur le champ de bataille. Hors de question de la laisser se battre toute seule, même si elle avait l'air de s'en sortir. Odine avait réussi à blesser une anguille qui avait décidé d'abandonner le combat pour sauver sa peau, mais l'autre n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner ! Elle continua de prendre en chasse Odine qui l'attira vers un gros rocher. Elles nagèrent de plus en plus vite, puis au dernier moment, Odine se baissa et laissa l'anguille percuta de plein fouet le rocher ! Mais avant que l'anguille n'ait le temps de s'enfuir, Odine lui balança un sort de glace et l'anguille se retrouva coincée dans un bloc de glace avant de s'échouer sur le sol. Bien qu'étant essoufflée, Odine regardait le phénomène magique avec épatement !

\- Whoua, c'est trop cool… !

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne se sentait pas assoiffée, même si elle se trouvait sous l'eau. Elle se sentait plutôt en meilleure forme que sur terre. Et d'instinct, elle porta sa main à son nez pour vérifier quelque chose. Il n'y avait toujours pas de sang, ce qui la fit sourire. L'eau optimisait ses pouvoirs et préservait son état de santé et ça l'enchanta !

\- Odine ! Ça va ?

\- Je vais bien, Harold… Je suis juste un peu essoufflée... Et toi ?

\- J'étais inquiet, mais ça va aussi.

\- Bien... Et la sirène… ?

Harold se retourna et vit comme Odine, que la sirène les observait de loin, mais pas trop afin qu'elle puisse remercier ses sauveurs. Mais pourquoi était-elle encapuchonnée ? Qui était-elle ? Avait-elle peur d'eux ? Tout ce qu'Odine pouvait dire de cette fille, c'est qu'elle était très belle, qu'elle semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle, qu'elle avait les cheveux châtain clair, de beaux yeux bleu et qu'elle tenait énormément à son sac.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvée.

\- De rien. Tu t'appelle comment ? Lui demanda gentiment Odine

\- … Cora. Dit-elle après une courte hésitation.

\- Enchantée, Cora. Moi, c'est Odine et lui, c'est Harold.

\- Salut. Dit-il en faisant un signe de la main

\- Enchantée. Bon bah… Je vais vous laisser. Bonne route.

\- Attends ! Est ce que tu aurais récemment vu une flotte en mouvement ? Demanda Harold

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? S'étonna Cora

\- Des humains ont capturés nos amis et on souhaite les sauver. Lui répondit-il

\- Je vois… Honnêtement, j'ai rien vu de particulier à la surface, mais je pense savoir qui pourrait vous aider.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Continuez de nager vers l'ouest et dans une heure, vous arriverez dans un petit village bâtit dans la roche. Les gens qui vivent là-bas savent toujours tout, même s'il se passe quelque chose à la surface.

\- Super ! Merci beaucoup, Cora ! La remercia Odine.

Cora lui rendit son sourire même s'il était assez léger. Pourtant, vu le mystère qui la concernait, elle aurait aimé être plus expressive. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas et ça l'attristait beaucoup.

\- Je t'en prie. Contente d'avoir pu aider quelqu'un. Encore merci et… Bonne chance dans votre quête.

Puis elle partit en direction du sud. Heureux d'avoir enfin une piste et de l'espoir, Harold et Odine continuèrent leur route vers l'ouest. Cora n'avait pas menti. Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent aux portes d'un petit village creusé dans la roche. Il y avait une multitude de petites fenêtres et de portes. Le village était très beau, paisible, vivant, coloré et rempli de fleurs et de plantes. Les gens qui vivaient là-bas semblaient heureux et les enfants jouaient en riant aux éclats. Harold était fasciné mais Odine regardait ce village d'un air curieux mais à la fois surpris.

\- Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Harold qui venait de remarqué son état

\- Je ne sais pas, je… Ce village me semble… Familier.


	7. Secrets révélés

**_Salut à tous ! Bonne année 2018 ! :D J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ? ^^ Et c'est reparti pour la suite de l'histoire qui, je l'espère de tout cœur, vous plaira ! :3 Niveau publication, rien ne change. C'est toujours le vendredi, tous les 15 jours ;)_**

 ** _Crazy : C'est sur que ça aurait été mieux si la rive n'avait pas était détruite, je te l'accorde ! x) Je suis contente si tu es fière d'Odine ^^ Et je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'a pas fini de réagir ainsi ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Crois-moi, il vaut le coup d'être attendu ;) Encore merci, bonne année et bonne lecture ! Bisous ! ^^_**

 ** _/!\ Petite info importante sur le chapitre : Dans « Entre ciel et mer » j'ai dit que la reine Atlanna fêtait ses 40 ans de règne. Mais vu ce qui va être révélé dans ce chapitre, la durée de son règne posait un petit problème. :/ Donc de 40 ans de règne, nous passons à 30 ans :) Vous comprendrez mieux par la suite ;) Voila, voila ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et à dans 15 jours ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 7 - Secrets révélés

\- Que veux-tu dire par familier ? Tu es déjà venue ici ?

\- Je ne suis pas sure… Allons voir de plus près.

Ils avancèrent et entrèrent dans le village, mais ils restèrent quand même sur leur gardes. Odine regardait tout autour d'elle avec curiosité. Elle avait vraiment l'impression de connaitre cet endroit ! Avait-elle vu un village similaire au cours de sa vie ? Elle n'arrivait malheureusement pas à s'en rappeler car tous ces gens qui les regardaient la déconcentraient. Ceux qui était à l'extérieur regardait leurs visiteurs avec méfiance pour certains mais pour d'autres, c'est comme s'ils avaient cru voir un fantôme du passé. Odine perçut leur regard et se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle était sure que c'était elle qu'ils regardaient !

\- Pourquoi ils me regardent tous comme ça ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais je n'aime pas ça.

\- Humph. Rustik serait là, il dirait que le niveau de flippitude crève carrément le plafond.

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais t'es sure de ne pas les connaitre ?

\- Bah je pense que je m'en souviendrais, tout comme cet endroit. Mais pour l'heure, ce n'est pas le plus urgent. Trouvons d'abord un endroit où nous reposer et nous restaurer. Ensuite, on cherchera quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir des infos sur les navires de Viggo.

\- Bonne idée. Approuva Harold

Harold demanda à une vieille sirène où est-ce qu'ils pourraient se restaurer. Sans dire un mot, la vielle femme pointa du doigt un grand bâtiment qui se trouvait un peu plus loin sur leur gauche. Les deux amis la remercièrent et continuèrent leur route, mais la vieille sirène les regardait toujours d'un air curieux et perplexe. Surtout Odine et sa bague. Puis elle s'en alla en direction d'un autre bâtiment, l'air grave. Les autres habitants regardaient également Odine et Harold avec le même air, ce qui les agaça et les inquiéta.

\- Tu crois que ce sera pareil une fois dans le bâtiment ? Lui demanda discrètement Harold

\- Ce sera sans doute pire. Soupira t-elle. Mais dans le doute, laisse-moi gérer la situation.

\- Pas de problème.

Odine inspira profondément et entra dans le bâtiment qui était en faite une sorte de taverne des océans. C'était la même ambiance que les tavernes viking, sauf que c'était plus coloré et moins violent. Il y avait un bar taillé dans la roche, des tables, des chaises, une petite scène pour des spectacles, de la musique et des gens qui buvaient et mangeaient seuls ou entre amis. L'arrivée du duo attira l'attention de certain, mais ils préférèrent les ignorer et allèrent s'asseoir à une table au fond de la pièce. Une jeune serveuse aux nageoires marron et aux cheveux blonds alla à leur rencontre.

\- Salut ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- A manger, s'il vous plait. Répondit Odine sur le même ton amical

\- D'accord. Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait envie ? On a de la pieuvre rôtie avec sa sauce aux algues, des brochettes de calamar, de la purée de poissons, des moules marinées et une copieuse assiette de crevettes accompagnée d'une sauce à la crème.

\- Mmh… Je vais prendre une assiette de crevettes et deux brochettes de calamar, s'il vous plait.

\- Pareil. Répondit Harold le plus naturellement possible.

Etant donné que personne ne savait qu'il était humain et non un véritable triton, autant jouer son rôle au maximum. Et puis il était sûr de se régaler avec ce repas.

\- Bien. En attendant, je vous sers quelque chose à boire ? On a du jus d'éponge de mer classique ou extra salé, ou si vous voulez quelque chose de plus fort, nous avons de la liqueur d'algues.

\- Un jus d'éponges de mer classique, merci.

\- Et vous ? Demanda la serveuse en se tournant vers Harold

\- Non merci, je n'ai pas soif.

\- D'accord. Votre commande sera bientôt prête. J'arrive avec la boisson.

Ils la remercièrent et suivirent du regard la serveuse qui porta la commande en cuisine, puis qui se rendit au bar pour ensuite revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec une belle éponge de mer.

\- Et voila pour vous. Dit-elle à Odine

\- Merci. Souriait Odine

La serveuse s'en alla prendre une autre commande en attendant que la leur soit prête. Odine savoura sa boisson sous le regard curieux d'Harold. Aimerait-il en boire maintenant qu'il était un triton ? Et s'il n'aimait toujours pas ? Sa réaction risquerait-elle de les mettre en péril ? Ses gens n'aimait peut-être pas les étrangers et les troubles fêtes, et peut être davantage les humains. Et qui sait quel genre de tumulte provoquerait un humain transformé en triton ! Odine tourna le regard vers lui et devina ses pensées à travers son regard.

\- Tu veux regoûter ? Demanda t-elle discrètement

\- Et si j'aime toujours pas ? Chuchota t-il

\- Bah fait semblant. L'encouragea t-elle en lui tendant l'éponge

Harold grimaçant intérieurement en se rappelant du gout immonde de cette boisson. Mais il se contenta de prendre l'éponge avec un air neutre. Il retint discrètement sa respiration et aspira le jus, et fut de nouveau surpris ! C'était délicieux ! Et sous sa forme de triton, il trouvait que c'était délicieusement salé ! Sa réaction fit sourire Odine.

\- Alors ?

\- Bah c'est vachement bon, en fait ! Avoua-t-il discrètement

\- Tu en veux une avec ton repas ?

\- Je veux bien, oui.

Odine attendit que la serveuse revienne avec leur repas pour commander une autre éponge de mer. Une fois servis, les deux amis savourèrent leurs repas. Harold fut de nouveau étonné de voir Odine engloutir entièrement ses crevettes ! Elle se régalait, certes, mais c'était assez écœurant à voir ! D'ordinaire, la tête ne se mange pas. Mais pour sa défense, elle lui indiqua que le peuple de la mer a pour habitude de manger les crevettes en entier et que le meilleur se trouvait justement dans la tête. Ses paroles n'encouragèrent pas Harold à l'imiter. Il se contenta juste de manger la chair sans la carapace, tout en évitant de regarder Odine. Durant le repas, Odine avait parfois l'impression que quelqu'un l'épiait dans son dos. Elle avait tourné le regard deux fois, mais elle ne vit personne alors elle abandonna. Surtout quand elle croisa le regard lubrique d'un client qui avait l'air d'avoir un peu trop abusé de la liqueur d'algues. Une fois le repas englouti, ils appelèrent la serveuse pour payer. Odine paya la somme en pièces d'or, mais avant que la serveuse ne s'en aille, elle croisa vite fait le regard d'Harold puis questionna la serveuse au sujet des navires.

\- Excusez-moi, mais j'aurais besoin d'un renseignement.

\- Je vous écoute ?

\- Voila. Nous sommes à la poursuite d'une flotte viking et on voudrait savoir si quelqu'un l'a vu passer dans ces eaux.

\- Je… Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu une flotte viking. Désolée. Mais demandez aux clients ?

\- D'accord. Excusez-moi ? Demanda Harold d'une voix haute et clair

Il attira l'attention de la salle à lui tout seul. Certains clients le regardaient d'un œil méfiant, curieux ou étonné. S'adressant pour la première fois à une communauté sous marine, Harold se sentit quelque peu nerveux. Mais avec le soutien d'Odine, il se lança avec courage.

\- Nous sommes à la poursuite d'une flotte viking. Est-ce quelqu'un l'aurait vu récemment ?

\- Pourquoi vous les poursuivez ? Les humains sont mauvais ! S'étonna un client

\- Ouais ! Et s'ils vous attrapent, ils vous tueront et ils vous mangeront comme tous les poissons qu'ils pêchent !

\- Je suis d'accord ! _« hips »_ Non mais vous voulez vous suicider ou quoi ? _« hips »_ Scanda un triton qui avait trop bu

\- Ces montres ont capturés nos amis et ma fiancée. Et je me suis juré de tout faire pour les sauver, même si je dois donner ma vie pour sauver la leurs.

Ses paroles touchèrent l'ensemble de la salle, y compris Odine. Tout autant que ses amis, Harold voulait sauver son avenir et son grand amour. Et Odine savait que par amour, il serait prêt à donner sa vie pour sauver celle d'Astrid. Et vice-versa.

\- Désolé pour vous. Mais j'ai rien vu. S'excusa le premier triton

\- Moi non plus. S'excusa un autre

\- Hé ! Mais moi si ! « _Hips »_

\- Qu'avez-vous vu ? Dites le moi ! Demanda Harold avec espoir

\- Hé ! Un renseignement, ça coûte cher, l'ami !

\- Fait pas ton sans-cœur, l'ivrogne ! Dis lui ce qu'il veut savoir ! Protesta le premier triton

\- Ouais ! Donne-lui l'occasion de sauver l'amour de sa vie ! Protesta le second

\- On vit dans un monde cruel et j'ai besoin d'argent ! _« hips »_ J'ai des dettes, je vous rappelle ! Se défendit l'ivrogne

\- Pff ! C'est surtout pour picoler !

\- Mais je… !

L'ivrogne se tut car il venait de voir Odine se diriger vers lui. Elle était calme, mais elle le regardait avec un regard assez hautain.

\- Est-ce que ceci suffirait ? Dit-elle en montrant un petit saphir

\- Ooooooh… Par les dieux de l'océan ! Que c'est « _hips »_ beau ! S'émerveilla t-il en tendant la main vers la pierre précieuse

\- Pas touche. Elle est à vous que si vous crachez le morceau. Le prévient-elle en reculant sa main

En voyant l'éclat dans son regard, plus celui des autres membres du bar, l'ivrogne accepta de dire ce qu'il savait.

\- Ok… Hier soir, je venais de finir mon dernier verre et c'est la que j'ai vu la flotte que vous recherchez.

\- Combien étaient-ils ? Demanda Odine afin de tester la sincérité de l'ivrogne

\- Euh…. Je sais plus moi ! J'étais saoul comme un… !

\- Combien ? Insista froidement Odine

\- Hé, on se calme ma belle ! « _hips_ »Je dirais… Quatre ou cinq navires ?

Rassurée qu'il sache compter même en étant ivre, Odine poursuivit l'interrogatoire.

\- Et où allaient t-il ?

\- Dans cette direction. Dit-il en pointant d'emblée l'ouest

Même qu'il pointait la bonne direction, Odine insista quand même par méfiance.

\- Vous en êtes sur ?

\- Hé ! J'suis peut être saoul, mais j'suis pas un menteur ! _« Hips »_ Ils se dirigeaient dans la même direction que ma maison !

\- Il dit vrai ? Demanda Odine à la serveuse

\- Oui, mademoiselle. Cet homme habite bien à l'ouest du village.

\- Mmh. Tenez. Dit-elle en déposant la pierre sur la table

L'ivrogne attrapa aussitôt la pierre pour l'examiner de plus près. Odine retourna alors vers Harold, puis ils prirent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Avant de sortir, ils remercièrent les clients pour leur aide et reçurent des encouragements en retour.

\- Bien joué, Odine.

\- Merci, Harold. Désolée d'être intervenue, mais je sentais que la situation allait dégénérer.

\- T'a bien fait je te rassure.

\- Merci. Bon. Prêt à repartir ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Bah tu ne veux pas qu'on s'occupe de ce que tu ressens pour cet endroit ? T'a pourtant dis que cet endroit te semblait familier ?

\- C'est gentil, mais la vie de nos amis est notre priorité, Harold. Et puis dés qu'on les aura sauvés, rien ne m'empêchera de revenir ici pour…

\- Odine ? Demanda timidement une voix féminine

Surprise qu'on prononce son nom alors qu'elle ne s'était pas présentée depuis son arrivée, Odine tourna le regard vers une sirène aux nageoires couleur saumon, aux yeux marron et aux cheveux roux coiffés en une haute queue de cheval, avec une légère frange. En voyant enfin le visage d'Odine, et en voyant le fait qu'elle devait bien se nommer ainsi, l'inconnue esquissa un immense sourire, nagea droit sur elle et l'enlaça avec force ! Un peu trop même.

\- Nom d'une méduse à moustache ! T'est enfin revenue ! S'exclama t-elle avec joie

Le spectacle attira l'attention des passants et Odine fut de nouveau mal à l'aise, en plus d'être perplexe ! C'était qui cette fille ?! Pourquoi elle connaissait son nom ?! Si cette inconnue connait son nom, alors elle devrait le connaitre aussi, non ?! Alors pourquoi Odine n'arrivait pas à se rappeler d'elle ?! Odine lança un regard perdu à Harold qui ne savait quoi faire, ni quoi dire, et encore moins quand l'inconnue se mit à pleurer !

\- Moi qui croyais ne jamais te revoir… !

\- Euh… Excuse-moi, mais on se connait ? Dit-elle avec l'espoir d'avoir enfin une réponse

Étonnée, l'inconnue se détacha d'elle.

\- Quoi, tu… ? Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

\- Euh…

\- C'est moi ! Cleo ! Dit-elle en versant une larme

En entendant son nom, Odine fut comme frappée par la foudre ! Elle venait de se souvenir de cette fille et de tout ce qui était liée à elle ! Mais ce fut un tel choc qu'Odine plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et fixa la jeune sirène avec des yeux brillants.

\- Tu te rappelle de moi maintenant ? Demanda Cleo avec espoir

Odine fit oui de la tête et enlaça Cleo qui venait à nouveau de l'enlacer. Harold les observait et se sentait quelque peu perdu.

\- Odine ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda t-il

\- Désolée, Harold… Je te présente Cleo. Mon amie d'enfance.

\- Ton amie d'enfance ? Mais alors ça veut dire que… ?

\- Que j'ai vécu ici. Ouais. Bienvenue dans mon village natal.

\- Ah bah ça explique tout. Comprit-il

\- En effet… Le choc que j'ai reçu à la tête quand j'étais petite a du effacer plus de souvenirs que je ne le pensais… Soupira Odine d'un air contrarié

\- Tu as eu un accident ? S'inquiéta Cleo

\- Je…

Mais en voyant que des habitants continuaient de les regarder, Odine se pinça les lèvres.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut discuter en privé ? S'il te plait ?

\- Bien sur. Venez avec moi. On va à la maison. Maman sera plus que ravie de te revoir ! S'enthousiasma Cleo

Elle attrapa la main d'Odine et l'emmena avec joie chez elle, suivie par Harold. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans une jolie petite maison creusée dans la roche. A l'intérieur, comme à l'extérieur, elle était joliment décorée et très accueillante. Tout en se dirigeant vers la pièce principale, Cleo appela sa mère, mais ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui les accueillit.

\- CLEOOOO !

Une petite sirène de douze ans aux nageoires verte clair, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds coiffés en deux longues couettes venait de sauter sur sa sœur pour jouer.

\- Rhaaa, Clara ! Tu me fais mal ! Se plaignit l'aînée

\- Hihi… Désolée. Hé ? C'est qui eux ?

\- Des amis, dont une vieille connaissance.

\- Comment vous vous appelez ?

\- Je m'appelle Harold.

\- Et moi, Odine.

\- Moi, c'est Clara. Dis, t'as quoi à ta nageoire ? Demanda Clara en regardant Harold

\- J'ai un eu un accident. Répondit calmement Harold

\- Ok. Vous venez jouer avec moi ?

\- Euh… Pas maintenant, désolée. S'excusa Odine

\- Plus tard alors ?

\- Nous verrons. Répondit gentiment Harold

\- Cleo ? Tu es rentrée ? Appela sa mère au loin

\- Oui ! Et je ne suis pas venue seule ! Viens voir ! Dit-elle avec joie

Surprise du ton enjouée de sa fille, sa mère abandonna ses occupations et alla rejoindre sa fille dans la pièce qui servait de cuisine et de salle à manger. En voyant Odine, sa mère, une sirène d'une quarantaine d'année, aux nageoires couleur lilas, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds clair coiffés au carré, se figea sur place tant elle était surprise !

\- O… Odine ?!

\- Marraine ! S'exclama Odine

Elle venait de se rappeler qui était cette femme, ce qui émue cette dernière. Odine posa son sac et alla enlacer sa marraine qui l'enlaça avec joie ! Cleo et Harold regardaient ces touchantes retrouvailles avec le sourire. Cleo était heureuse qu'Odine se souvienne également de sa mère. Iris se détacha d'Odine et étudia attentivement son visage.

\- Tu es magnifique… Le portrait de ta mère… Et tu as vraiment les mêmes yeux que ton père.

\- Merci. Rougissait-elle

\- Je n'en reviens pas… Après toutes ces années, tu es enfin de retour… ?

\- Justement, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tout le monde semblait assez surpris de me voir. Surtout toi et Cleo. Avoua t-elle

\- Parce que nous pensions qu'avec ta vie au palais, tu n'aurais plus eu le temps de venir nous voir, et qu'avec le temps et tes obligations, tu aurais fini par nous oublier. Avoua Cleo

Odine fut assez surprise, tout comme Harold ! La vie au palais ? Ses obligations ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

\- Mais… De quoi vous parlez ? Quelle vie au palais ?

\- Attends, tu… Tu n'es pas au courant ? S'étonna Iris

\- Au courant de quoi ? S'impatienta Odine

\- Que tu fais partie de la famille royale, voyons ! Répondit sa marraine

Odine entrouvrit la bouche tellement elle n'y croyait pas ! Elle ?! Un membre de la famille royale ?! Impossible !

\- Ouaaah ! T'est une princesse ? Pour de vrai ?! S'émerveilla Clara

\- Euh, je… Bafouilla Odine qui savait plus où donner de la tête

\- Viens vite t'asseoir. Lui conseilla Iris

Odine se laissa guider vers un siège et regarda à moitié dans le vide. Iris demanda à Cleo d'emmener Clara dehors, afin qu'elles puissent discuter tranquillement. Cleo obéit sous les protestations de sa petite sœur, mais la petite parvient finalement à se faire obéir après avoir croisé le regard de sa mère. Enfin tranquille, et consciente de ce qu'Odine pouvait ressentir, Iris s'asseya face à elle.

\- Odine. Tes parents t'ont-ils dit qui tu étais ?

\- Que devaient-ils me dire ? Que savez-vous exactement pour vous permettre de dire que je fais partie de la famille royale ?

\- Je… Bien. Je vais tout te raconter. Ta mère, Miria, était ma meilleure amie, et ce depuis le jour où elle ma sauvé la vie dans les Terres sauvages. J'avais 18 ans et ta mère en avait 19. Quand je l'ai rencontrée, elle était en compagnie de ton père, Adrien. Ils m'ont expliqué qu'ils avaient été bannis d'Atlantis et qu'ils cherchaient un lieu pour vivre. Je les ai donc amenés ici et ils ont pu vivre en paix avec notre peuple. Des années plus tard, ta mère à annoncé avec joie qu'elle était enceinte, tout comme moi. Rapidement, toi et Cleo êtes devenues les meilleures amies et nous étions tous heureux, comme une famille. Mais un jour, ta mère fixait l'Est avec mélancolie. Et comme je l'avais surprise et que je voulais l'aider, elle a fini par se confier à moi. Et c'est là que j'ai fini par apprendre qui elle était.

\- Et qui était-elle ?

\- La princesse Miria d'Atlantis, sœur aînée de la reine Atlanna.

Cette révélation fut comme un coup de poignard ! Tout aussi surpris qu'elle, mais surtout inquiet pour elle, Harold ne la quitta pas des yeux et se tenait prêt à agir au cas où ses émotions prendrait le dessus.

\- Quoi ?! Ma… Ma mère était la princesse d'Atlantis ?! Non, c'est une blague !

\- Je peux te jurer sur la vie de mes filles que c'est la vérité, ma chérie. Ta mère était bien celle qu'elle prétendait être. Dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne

\- Mais… Mais pourquoi je n'ai jamais rien su ?! Pourquoi ils ne m'ont rien dit ?!

\- Ils voulaient te le dire, crois-moi ! Mais ils voulaient attendre que tu sois assez grande pour gérer une telle nouvelle, et ils voulaient également attendre que la situation entre eux et la famille royale se tasse. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont partis pour Atlantis le jour de tes douze ans. Ils voulaient te faire la surprise et tenter de te faire découvrir tes racines et ta famille. Miria tenait à ce qu'un jour, tu puisses rencontrer ta tante et ton grand père.

Les larmes aux yeux, Odine se rappela le jour de ses douze ans ! La sortie en famille… Le pique nique aux frontières du royaume… L'air inquiet de sa mère… Son père qui rassurait sa femme avec de simples sourires… Son envie d'aller à la surface pendant que ses parents avaient le dos tournés… L'attaque des requins… La mort de son père… Sa mère blessée… La traque… Sa mère qui la mettait en sécurité… Ses derniers mots… La douleur à la tête… Le noir… L'horreur… La tristesse… Le regret... Tout. Maintenant qu'elle savait ça, ses regrets étaient encore plus profonds et douloureux ! Ses parents n'avaient pas eu le temps de le lui dire, et si elle n'avait pas eu la bêtise d'aller voir ce qui se passait à la surface, ils ne se seraient pas lancés à sa poursuite, et des requins ne les auraient pas attaqués ! Sans tout ça, ils lui auraient tout dit, ils seraient encore en vie et en famille, et elle aurait finalement tout appris sur ses origines ! Et puis elle aurait connue sa tante et sa…

En réalisant que Stella était en réalité sa cousine, que cette dernière l'avait haïe et méprisée toute sa vie, et qu'elle avait fini par la tuer, Odine plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche et éclata en sanglots avant de filer à l'étage, sous le regard navré d'Iris et d'Harold.

\- Mon garçon… Que sais-tu que j'ignore ? Demanda Iris d'une voix grave

Harold lui expliqua alors qu'elle a été la vie d'Odine jusqu'à maintenant. Il lui parla de sa vie recluse dans une grotte, de ce qu'elle faisait pour vivre, de ce qu'une partie du peuple d'Atlantis lui faisait subir à cause de sa différence et de son intérêt pour le monde des humains, de la cruauté dont Stella avait fait preuve à son égard, du fait que la reine n'avait apparemment jamais fait le moindre rapprochement entre Odine et sa mère, et des malheurs qui l'ont frappé sans relâche. Iris fut atterrée d'apprendre tout ça. Elle demeura silencieuse tout en jouant nerveusement avec une de ses boucles d'oreilles dorée en forme de bigorneau. Elle qui pensait que sa meilleure amie avait réussi à réaliser son vœu, qu'elle avait fait la paix avec sa famille et qu'ils étaient tous heureux et de nouveau réunis. Comme elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su tout ça… Elle aurait dût se douter que depuis toute ces années, si elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de sa meilleure amie, c'est qu'il y avait eu un problème en chemin ou que c'était une des conditions pour avoir réintégrer la famille royale. Mais elle savait que Miria aurait fini par lui donner des nouvelles. Si elle avait su, elle aurait tout fait pour retrouver Odine et la ramener vivre ici ! Iris l'aurait élevée comme sa propre fille et elle se serait assurée qu'elle ne manque ni d'amour, ni de quoi que se soit. Quand elle repensa à la bague d'Odine qui avait attiré momentanément son attention quand elle avait posé sa main sur la sienne, Iris soupira tristement.

\- Pauvre petite… J'imagine que porter cette bague ne doit pas lui faciliter la vie…

\- Que voulez vous dire ? Que savez-vous sur cette bague ? S'étonna Harold

\- Qu'elle appartenait à sa mère.

Harold fut bouche bée. Il n'osa imaginer la réaction d'Odine quand elle apprendra cette ultime nouvelle !

\- Pourquoi cette question ? S'étonna Iris

\- Odine ne sais rien de cette bague. Elle l'a trouvée lors d'une de ses explorations. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle est magique.

\- Oh misère… Si elle l'apprend, ça lui fera l'effet d'un nouveau coup de poignard… Tout comme le prix que Miria a dû payer pour l'obtenir…

\- Quel était le prix à payer ? S'inquiéta Harold

\- Odine sait-elle chanter ?

\- Euh… Pas comme une sirène devrait chanter, mais elle se débrouille. Cela dit, je ne l'entends pas chanter non plus toutes les cinq minutes. Avoua t-il. Pourquoi ?

Iris ne répondit pas et détourna tristement le regard. Harold eut alors peur de comprendre.

\- Non, ne me dites pas que… ?

\- Si. En échange d'un pouvoir qui lui permettrait de protéger sa famille, Miria devait accepter de sacrifier la voix de son bébé. Le prix était sans soute moins cruel que ce que d'autres sorcières demandent, surtout une certaine Rena, mais Miria tenait plus que tout à protéger sa famille, même si sa fille devait être différente des autres sirènes… Dit-elle en essayant ses yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes.

\- Iris. Il faut le lui dire.

\- Je n'aurais pas la force de lui avouer tout ça, mon garçon… J'en ai déjà trop dit… Peux-tu le lui dire… ? S'il te plait… ?

\- Je… D'accord. Comptez sur moi.

\- Merci…

\- Je vais aller la voir. Je reviens.

Iris hocha la tête et regarda Harold se diriger vers l'étage. Elle allait profiter d'être seule pour pleurer la mort de ses amis. Harold se fia aux sons et entendit Odine pleurer dans une pièce. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre. Probablement celle de Cleo. Il ne rentra pas tout de suite et l'observa un instant. En la voyant en larmes et recroquevillée contre sa nageoire, son cœur devint lourd. Il n'osait imaginer la souffrance qu'elle devait ressentir. Elle devait se sentir totalement perdue ! Décidé à lui venir en aide, il entra enfin dans la pièce. Il l'appela d'une voix douce, mais elle refusa de répondre ou de lever la tête vers lui. Il s'asseya à ses cotés sur le lit et l'appela de nouveau mais d'une voix triste. Odine se décida finalement à le regarder, le visage rougi par le chagrin. Harold pouvait voir que dans ses yeux, se trouvait toute la tristesse qui l'animait. Rien qu'en la regardant, on pouvait sentir son cœur se déchirer. Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots et alla se blottir dans les bras d'Harold. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras, lui donna une bise sur le front et fit de son mieux pour la consoler.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Odine….

Elle ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de pleurer encore et encore à chaudes larmes. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un long moment, qu'Odine prononça enfin quelques mots.

\- Tout est de ma faute… Dit-elle d'une voix brisée

\- Non.

\- Si, c'est de ma faute… Je… Si je n'avais pas eu envie d'aller jouer les exploratrices, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé…

\- Même si tu n'avais rien fait, les requins vous aurez trouvés et s'en seraient quand même pris à vous.

\- Peut-être… Mais au moins, mes parents auraient eu une chance d'organiser notre fuite et ils seraient probablement encore en vie ! Et j'aurais peut être eut une vie meilleure…

\- Désolé, Odine.

Odine essuya ses joues puis recala confortablement sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harold.

\- Je suis une princesse… Tu te rends compte ?

\- Mouais. Ça ne doit pas être évident à gérer. Soupira Harold

\- Non. Je sais enfin qui je suis et d'où je viens, mais ça me rend plus malheureuse qu'autre chose… Pff. Quelle journée pourrie… Qu'est-ce que je vais apprendre d'autre sur moi… ? Soupira-t-elle

Harold se pinça légèrement les lèvres. Devait-il lui dire ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ? Était-ce le bon moment ? Devait-il attendre ? Trop tard... Odine venait de voir sa tête.

\- Tu sais quelque chose ? Demanda t-elle en lui faisant face

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Au point où j'en suis, si ça doit encore une fois me briser le cœur, autant que je le sache maintenant.

\- T'es sûre ? Ce n'est pas agréable ce que je vais t'annoncer. Le prévint-elle

Odine fit oui de la tête.

\- D'accord. C'est au sujet de ta bague. Je sais à qui elle appartenait.

\- A qui ? Demanda t-elle avec angoisse

\- A ta mère.

Odine eut un hoquet de surprise, puis elle fixa sa bague qu'elle regarda avec effroi avant de hurler, de l'ôter de son doigt, de la lâcher sur le lit et de secouer ses mains avec dégoût!

\- Pourquoi tu… ?! S'inquiéta Harold

\- Parce que quand je l'ai trouvée, la… La main de ma mère était encore attachée à elle !

\- Aie… Grimaça Harold

\- Harold, c'est horrible ! Je... J'ai touché le cadavre de ma mère ! Dit-elle en sanglot

Harold hésita à lui révéler la dernière révélation. Mais comme elle l'a dit quelques minutes plus tôt, autant qu'elle sache tout maintenant.

\- C'est horrible, je suis tout à fait d'accord, Odine. Et je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu dois ressentir. Mais j'ai encore quelque chose à te dire.

\- Rho, quoi encore… ? Pitié… L'implora-t-elle en larmes

\- Je sais pourquoi tu ne peux pas chanter comme les autres sirènes.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?

\- Bah… Quand ta mère est allée voir la sorcière pour faire cette bague, le prix à payer… C'était ta voix. Et ça c'est passé quand tu étais bébé.

\- Non…

\- Désolé, Odine.

\- C'est… C'est donc à cause de ma mère que je suis différente et qu'on s'est moqué de moi durant des années… ?

\- Oui, mais elle l'a fait dans le but de pouvoir vous protéger. Et puis…

A ce moment la, le regard d'Odine devint sévère et elle s'arrêta de pleurer.

\- Nous protéger ? Nous protéger ?! A quoi ça lui a servi d'avoir un tel pouvoir, hein ?! Elle n'a pas su nous débarrasser des requins et elle s'est finalement faite dévorer dans les Récifs noirs ! Et je…

Elle se leva brusquement du lit et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Où tu va ? Demanda Harold

\- On s'en va ! Nous avons nos amis à libérer, tu te rappelles ? Chaque minute compte !

\- Oui, mais… Et ta bague ?

\- Je veux plus jamais m'en servir, ni la voir ! Si je dois me battre, ce sera comme Astrid et Ingrid me l'ont appris ! Rétorqua-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce

Harold prit quand même la bague et rejoignit Odine au rez-de-chaussée. Iris fut inquiète de voir Odine dans cet état.

\- Odine ?

\- Désolée, Iris. Mais il faut qu'on s'en aille. Nous avons des amis à sauver et chaque minute compte si on veut avoir une chance de les retrouver avant qu'ils ne se fassent tuer. Je n'ai donc plus le temps de pleurer, ni de discuter, même si je suis contente de vous avoir revues et de m'être rappelée une partie de ma vie.

\- Ma chérie, je suis sincèrement désolée pour…

\- Inutile d'en rajouter, Iris. J'en sais déjà suffisamment.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais comme je ne sais pas quand je te reverrais, je pense qu'il faut que tu t'avoue la raison pour laquelle ta mère a été bannie.

\- C'est important que je le sache ? Rétorqua t-elle froidement

\- Je pense que oui.

\- Très bien. Quelle est cette raison ?

\- Selon les dires de ta mère, elle devait succéder à ton grand-père puisqu'elle était l'aînée. Mais comme elle vivait une idylle sincère avec un triton du peuple, elle savait que ton grand père refuserait qu'elle s'unisse avec lui, mais avec un prince ou quelqu'un qui ferait honneur à sa famille. Et comme elle refusait de sacrifier un amour sincère et de ne plus revoir Adrien, elle a décidé de fuir avec lui et d'être libérée de ses obligations royales. Mais ton grand père l'a surprise en train de fuir et il lui a posé un ultimatum. Soit elle restait au palais et il passait l'éponge sur cet affront, soit elle était bannie du royaume pour déshonneur. Elle a encore choisi son grand amour même si elle avait le cœur brisé à cause de sa famille. Et depuis ce jour, ils…

\- Je sais. Merci de m'avoir raconté ça, Iris. Au revoir.

\- Attends ! Est-ce que tu reviendras nous voir ?

\- Quand nous aurons accompli notre mission, oui. Du moins si on ne rencontre pas d'obstacles en route.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, pars vite sauver tes amis. Et bonne chance.

\- Merci Iris. Au revoir.

Elle embrassa sa marraine puis quitta la maison dès qu'Harold eut à son tour dit au revoir. Dehors, Cleo et Clara jouaient ensemble, et dès qu'elles virent Harold et Odine sortirent de chez elles, elles s'approchèrent d'eux.

\- Tu t'en va encore une fois ? Demanda tristement Cleo

\- Tu sais… La première fois, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

\- Je sais... Mais tu reviendras me voir ?

\- Dès que j'aurais sauvé mes amis. Promis. Dit-elle avec un sourire sincère

Cleo lui rendit son sourire et les filles s'étreignirent. Odine se tourna ensuite vers la cadette.

\- J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer Clara.

\- Moi aussi, princesse.

\- Je… Appelle-moi simplement, Odine. D'accord ? Demanda t-elle gentiment

\- D'accord.

Odine lui adressa un sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce qui fit râler la petite car sa coiffure était défaite. Harold leur dit ensuite au revoir, puis ils nagèrent en direction de l'ouest. Mais Cleo les interpella.

\- Odine, attends !

\- Cleo, je te rappelle que nous sommes pressés !

\- Je sais, mais je tiens à t'aider. Et je…

\- Hors de question que tu nous accompagnes. Coupa Odine. C'est trop dangereux et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'une autre amie soit en danger.

\- Merci pour ta bienveillance, mais je sais que je ne vous serai pas d'une grande aide si je vous accompagnais. En revanche, il y a quelqu'un ici qui pourrait vous aider.

\- Vraiment ? Qui ?

\- Il y a quelques semaines, une sirène qui possède le don de voyance est arrivée dans notre village après s'être fait bannir de chez elle. Si ça vous intéresse, je vous emmène la voir.

Odine et Harold échangèrent un regard. L'offre était vraiment très intéressante, surtout si cette personne pouvait leur dire où se rendre et s'ils arriveraient à temps pour sauver leurs amis ! Ils acceptèrent et Cleo les emmena voir la voyante. Elle vivant dans une simple maison située au nord du village, mais à l'intérieur, il faisait sombre, ça sentait bizarre, et il y régnait une atmosphère pesante et étrange, comme s'il y avait quelqu'un qui suivait les visiteurs du regard mais sans qu'on puisse l'apercevoir. Il y avait aussi toute sorte de bibelots, de tissus et de plantes disposées dans la maison. Odine trouvait que la décoration ressemblait un peu à celle de sa caverne et ne put s'empêcher de regarder chaque objet. Cleo appela la voyante, puis cette dernière apparut derrière un rideau d'algues.

\- C'est pour quoi ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix un peu aigre

\- Nous souhaitons… Répondit Harold

\- Une minute. Si vous êtes une vraie voyante, vous êtes capable de nous dire pourquoi nous sommes là, non ? Supposa Odine

La vieille sirène esquissa un petit sourire amusé, puis elle s'approcha d'Odine pour plonger son regard gris dans le sien.

\- Vous êtes là parce que vous souhaitez que je vous apporte de l'espoir en ce qui concerne vos amis. N'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Mmh. Dans ce cas, prenez place. Mais seulement vous, jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Odine

\- Parce que je sens que vous êtes la seule qui détient ce dont j'ai besoin pour vous apporter de l'espoir.

\- Euh… D'accord.

D'un simple geste de la main, la voyante invita Odine à s'asseoir sur une chaise très confortable. Odine échangea un bref regard pas rassuré avec ses amis, puis elle s'asseya sur la chaise. La voyante se mit derrière elle et posa délicatement ses doigts fripés sur les tempes d'Odine.

\- Fermez les yeux… Détendez vous et respirez profondément… Conseilla la voyante qui venait de fermer les yeux

Odine exécuta les consignes et essaya de se détendre, même si son esprit était toujours perturbé par les révélations concernant sa mère. Mais la voyante ne semblait pas troublée par l'état mental de sa cliente. Pour preuve, elle ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard et annonça une bonne nouvelle.

\- Vos amis sont toujours en vie.

\- C'est vrai ?! Dit Harold

\- Oui. Y compris vos animaux de compagnie. Dit-elle en faisant allusion aux dragons.

La voyante avait pu voir à travers l'esprit d'Odine que leur ennemi avait enlevé des humains et des dragons. Mais ça ne l'effraya pas ou la dissuada d'aider les deux dragonniers. Elle trouvait que l'amitié et l'amour qui unissait ces humains et ces dragons étaient à la fois surprenant et touchant, et que ces deux là avaient beaucoup de courage pour vouloir les sauver par leurs propres moyens. Et puis comme ils étaient pressés et heureux d'avoir de l'espoir, elle avait jugé utile de ne pas faire mention de ces détails.

\- Oh les dieux soient loués… Soupira Harold

\- Et vous savez où est ce qu'ils vont ? Demanda Odine

\- Oui. Donnez-moi votre carte pour que je puisse vous l'indiquer.

Surpris qu'elle sache qu'il avait une carte sur lui, mais trop heureux d'avoir de bonnes nouvelles, Harold lui donna sa carte de l'archipel. La voyante l'étudia un bref instant avant de poser son doigt sur une île située loin, au nord ouest.

\- Vos amis se trouveront là-bas ce soir, au coucher du soleil.

\- Qui habite sur cette île ? Demanda Odine par précaution

\- Une reine aux cheveux d'or et à l'armure noire. Répondit la voyante sans hésitation

\- Mala… Grogna la sirène

\- Alors ne perdons pas de temps et allons y !

\- Détendez vous, jeune homme. Pour le moment, vos amis ne craignent rien. C'est demain, quand le soleil sera complètement apparu, que leurs vies risquent de prendre fin.

\- Alors raison de plus pour ne pas perdre de temps ! Rétorqua Odine

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais si vous voulez avoir une chance de les sauver, et d'en être capable mentalement et physiquement… Vous aller devoir camper ici cette nuit. Dit-elle en pointant une autre île située vers le sud-ouest de l'île de Mala

\- Et si nous campons là ce soir, nous auront une chance de sauver nos amis demain ? Demanda Harold

\- Vous arriverez à temps, certes, mais est-ce que vous en serez capable, ça, ça ne dépend que de vous.

\- Oui, mais… Insista t-il

\- Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire. Vous avez toutes les cartes en main pour mener à bien votre mission.

\- Merci beaucoup, madame. Vous nous avez rendue un immense service. Tenez. Dit Odine en lui donnant quelques pièces d'or.

\- Merci, jeune fille. Mais j'ai encore quelque chose à vous dire en particulier.

\- Mmh ? Quoi donc ?

\- Malgré vos tourments… Ne vous séparez pas de ce qui fait votre force. Vous en aurez encore besoin dans les heures à venir.

\- Vous parlez de ma bague, c'est ça ?

\- Pas seulement ça, mais oui. Continuez de vous en servir.

Odine essaya de comprendre ce que cette femme voulait dire, mais elle décida de ne pas perdre davantage de temps à obtenir des réponses. Elle les trouverait surement en cours de route.

\- Je prends note. Et euh… Puis je vous poser une dernière question ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Est-ce que la reine d'Atlantis est au courant que je… Que je suis sa nièce ?

Dire ça à voix haute lui permettait en un sens de l'accepter, même si elle avait encore du mal à y croire. La voyante prit ses mains et ferma les yeux. Odine attendait nerveusement qu'elle lui réponde, car sa réponse pourrait tout changer. Si la reine ignorait tout, ça va, mais si elle le savait depuis le début, Odine se promit d'avoir une discussion avec elle dès qu'elles se reverraient ! Son cœur battait déjà assez vite, mais il se mit à battre encore plus fort quand la voyante ouvrit les yeux et fixa Odine.

\- Je suis navrée, ma chère. Elle ignore tout.

\- Oh… Je vois… Encore merci, madame. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir et bonne chance à vous.

Elle laissa le trio sortir de chez elle, puis elle compta son or avant de le ranger dans une vieille boîte en bois. Une fois dehors, Harold et Odine se sentaient mieux, comme libérés d'un énorme poids !

\- C'est plutôt des bonnes nouvelles, non ? Demanda Cleo avec un grand sourire

\- En effet. Merci pour ton aide, Cleo. La remercia Harold

\- Je t'en prie. Je suis contente d'avoir pu vous aider. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que vous arriverez à temps pour sauver vos amis.

\- Nous aussi.

\- Mais j'y pense… Si vous voulez vous rendre plus rapidement sur cette île, vous devriez aller voir le vieux Louis ! Il loue des hippocampes géants !

Bien qu'étant un humain, Harold savait ce qu'était un hippocampe géant puisqu'il connaissait Azur. Mais il n'était pas très sur de vouloir diriger un animal dont il ne connaissait pas grand-chose. Même son expérience de dragonnier et de maître des dragons ne l'emballait pas plus que ça !

\- Euh… Merci, mais je ne suis pas sur que…

\- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, Harold. Les hippocampes géant nagent deux fois plus vite que le peuple marin, et comme il y a au moins quatre heures de route entre ici et l'île, ils nous en feraient gagner une, voir deux si tout va bien.

\- Et puis je te rassure, si t'es jamais monté sur un hippocampe, Louis peut très bien vous louer un chauffeur et une voiture. Mais ça vous coûtera plus cher.

\- T'en fait pas pour ça. J'ai de quoi payer.

\- J'ai vu ! D'ailleurs, où tu as trouvé tout cet or ?

\- Pour faire court, j'explore des épaves et je récupère les richesses pour vivre.

\- Woah…. Ça doit être super cool et dangereux !

\- En effet. Mais nous en reparleront une prochaine fois, promis. En attendant, tu peux nous emmener voir ce Louis ?

\- Bien sur. Suivez-moi.

Cleo les emmena donc voir Louis, qui habitait à la sortie du village. Sa maison était grande mais c'est surtout parce qu'il y avait une grande écurie reliée à sa maison, avec cinq hippocampes à l'intérieur. Louis, un vieux triton assez bedonnant aux nageoires bleues et aux cheveux poivre et sel, et affublé d'une paire de lunettes de travail assez larges et d'un tablier de travail marron, était occupé de réparer l'essieu d'une voiture en forme de coquillage assez large et profonde pour quatre personnes. En voyant la jeune sirène, un sourire illumina son visage.

\- Cleo ! Comment ça va, ma belle ? Dit-il en essuyant ses mains dans un chiffon sale

\- Très bien, Louis ! J'ai des clients pour toi !

\- Aaah ? Ce sont ces deux jeunes personnes ? Dit-il en les regardant

\- Oui. Je te présente Harold, et Odine, mon amie d'enfance.

\- Ton amie d'enfance ? Ah bah dans ce cas, je leur ferais une remise de 10 % sur la location. Après tous les services que tu m'as rendus depuis mon arrivée, je peux au moins faire ça !

\- C'est très gentil à vous, monsieur. Mais je peux payer la totalité du prix, rassurez vous. Le rassura Odine

\- C'est vous qui voyez, ma jolie. Alors ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Nous souhaiterions louer un chauffeur et une voiture. C'est possible ?

\- Bien sur ! Où allez-vous ?

\- Ici, vers une île qui se trouve vers l'ouest, à quatre heures de nage. Répondit Harold en lui montrant l'île sur sa carte.

\- Mmh, mmh… Ça fait loin, dit donc ! Ça vous fera… Dix pièces d'or.

Odine fouilla dans sa bourse et donna 10 pièces d'or à Louis, en plus d'une émeraude, qu'il regardait avec des grands yeux de merlan frit !

\- Voila un supplément parce que nous sommes très pressés.

\- Nom d'une palourde ! Je… Pas de problème, jeunes gens ! La voiture sera prête dans cinq minutes ! Juste le temps de tout préparer ! Dit-il avec enthousiasme

\- Pas de soucis, Louis. Merci. Souriait Odine

Tout joyeux, le vieux triton s'en alla préparer la voiture avec l'aide de ses deux apprentis.

\- Il me fait un peu penser à Gueulfor. Pas toi ?

\- Si. Souriait-elle

Odine fouilla de nouveau dans sa bourse et se tourna vers Cleo pour lui donner quelques pièces et trois pierres précieuses.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?! S'étonna Cleo en voyant toutes ces richesses

\- Pour tous les services que tu nous à rendu, et pour que toi et ta famille puissent subvenir à vos besoins.

\- Whoua, c'est… C'est très généreux, Odine, mais…

\- J'insiste.

Cleo pris les pièces et les pierres précieuses, puis elle enlaça affectueusement son amie. Cinq minutes plus tard, la voiture était effectivement prête.

\- Voila ! J'ai mis à votre disposition mon chauffeur le plus compétent et les deux hippocampes les plus rapides et les plus robustes que je possède. Les informa Louis

\- C'est parfait, Louis ! Merci encore !

\- De rien, mon garçon. Allez ! En voiture et bonne route !

Ils le remercièrent encore, dirent une dernière fois au revoir à Cleo puis ils montèrent dans le coquillage. Le chauffeur claqua les rennes et la voiture démarra en direction de l'est. Les larmes aux yeux, Cleo faisait de grands signes de la main, et Louis l'imita. Odine et Harold leur faisaient aussi de grands gestes de la main, puis quand ils furent assez loin, Odine baissa sa main et soupira.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais. C'est juste qu'ils sont vraiment tous sympas dans ce village. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont été bannis de chez eux…

\- Mmh. Approuva Harold

\- Et c'est un miracle que le village n'a pas encore subit la folie destructrice de Barbécaille… Je… Enfin bref. Tâchons de nous reposer un peu en attendant qu'on arrive.

\- D'accord.

Durant l'heure qui avait suivie leur départ, Odine était plongée dans ses pensées et n'avait presque pas dit un mot. Harold respectait son silence et son humeur. Elle devait certainement faire le point sur tout ce qu'elle avait appris, en plus de chercher un sens aux paroles de la voyante. Harold profita du voyage pour faire également le point. Pour info, il avait mit la bague d'Odine dans son sac et se promit de la lui rendre et de la raisonner à ce sujet une fois qu'elle aurait digéré tout ça. Et vu tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, ça risquait d'être assez long.

oO*Oo

Sur Berk, un Terreur Terrible venait d'arriver et comme le précédent messager, il fit une pause bien méritée à la forge. Occupé à se récurer les oreilles, Gueulfor interrompit sa toilette pour lire le message. Durant sa lecture, l'angoisse s'empara peu à peu de son visage, si bien qu'à la fin, il courut prévenir Stoik. Ce dernier, d'une humeur bien plus joyeuse qu'il y a deux jours, était chez lui en train de chercher le médaillon de Valka. Quand il le trouva dans les affaires de sa défunte épouse, il le regarda avec mélancolie, mais aussi avec joie. C'était un beau médaillon en fer marron, de forme ronde, avec de belles gravures viking, claires et entrelacées, représentant à gauche, un viking, et à droite, un dragon. C'était vraiment de la belle ouvrage. La chaîne était rouillée mais elle pouvait facilement se remplacer. Au pire, Stoik laissera Harold s'en charger. Le vieux viking était heureux de se dire que le médaillon finira bientôt autour du cou d'Astrid. Perdu dans ses pensées, Stoik fut saisi quand Gueulfor débarqua chez lui en ouvrant bruyamment la porte !

\- Stoik ?! T'es là ?!

\- Oui, Gueulfor ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu… ?

\- A cause de ça !

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Un message d'Harold... Tiens. Dit-il d'une voix grave

Vu le ton et l'expression faciale de son ami, ce message ne présageait rien de bon. En le lisant, Stoik fut tout aussi inquiet que Gueulfor, mais au lieu de laisser place à la colère et de suivre son instinct de vengeance envers Viggo, il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, avant de les rouvrir et de regarder Gueulfor d'un regard déterminé.

\- Gueulfor, prépare l'armement ! Je veux que cette forge fasse des heures sup ! Elle, et ton dragon fainéant !

\- Grump est pas fainéant ! Il est… Précautionneux, y'a une différence. Et…

Stoik fronça le regard, signe que ce n'était pas le moment de délibérer sur le sujet.

\- Enfin bref. On fait donc ce qu'Harold nous demande de faire ?

\- Même si une immense part de moi rêve de traquer Viggo pour lui faire payer le fait d'avoir déjoué la mort, et de s'en être pris à nos enfants, on n'a pas le choix. Et comme Harold l'a dit, protéger notre île et notre peuple est la meilleure chose qu'on ait à faire. Surtout si Viggo a prévu de nous attaquer par surprise !

\- Mmh. Et tu crois vraiment que lui et Odine réussiront à eux seuls à les sauver ?

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, Gueulfor. Mais tout ce que j'espère, c'est que les dieux leur viennent en aide à tout moment.

\- Moi aussi. Bon bah allez. Au travail.

Gueulfor partit le premier en direction de la forge. Stoik resta un moment sur place, l'air pensif. Pour passer ses nerfs, il donna un puissant coup de pied dans sa chaise qui s'écrasa violemment sur le plancher. Il regarda le pendentif de Valka qu'il avait encore dans le creux de la main, puis il le remit délicatement dans ses affaires avant de sortir de chez lui pour informer son peuple de la situation, mais aussi ordonner à Sven de rassembler la milice et de se préparer à attaquer, et d'ordonner à l'équipe auxiliaire de faire des patrouilles de 2 heures, 24 heures sur 24.

oO*Oo

C'était le milieu de l'après midi, à présent. Viggo était étonné qu'Harold ne se soit pas encore manifesté pour sauver ses amis, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de rester vigilant. Harold était un garçon très malin. Mais en attendant, il planifia avec joie son emploi du temps pour les jours à venir.

oO*Oo

Dans les cellules, Astrid et les autres venaient enfin de recevoir leurs repas de la part des hommes de Mala. C'était une maigre collation composée d'un verre d'eau, d'un poisson mal cuit et d'un bout de pain sec. Astrid en avait profité pour les questionner, mais aucun d'entre eux ne dénia lui répondre. Et vu qu'ils étaient masqués, leurs expressions faciales étaient difficiles à cerner selon les questions qu'elle leur posait. La colère l'envahit, tandis que l'angoisse commencer à envahir certains membres du groupe. Astrid tâcha de rester calme et se mit à réfléchir à un plan pendant qu'elle mangeait son repas qui était tout simplement infect !


	8. Un allié inattendu

**_Crazy : Ah bon ? C'était si prévisible qu'Odine fasse partie de la famille royale ? Ok x) Toi qui voulais tant savoir à qui appartenait la bague, j'espère que t'as pas été déçue ? :) Concernant le grand père, non, il n'est plus de ce monde. Et perso, s'il était encore vivant, je ne sais pas comment il aurait réagit en voyant Odine. Concernant Mala et Viggo, t'inquiète, on les reverra bientôt ;) Encore merci à toi, bonne lecture et à dans 15 jours. Bisous ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 8 - Un allié inattendu

Grâce à leur moyen de transport, Odine et Harold arrivèrent enfin sur l'île prédite par la voyante dans le courant de l'après midi. C'est sûr qu'à la nage, ils seraient arrivés au moment où le soleil serait en train de se coucher ! Heureux d'avoir fait confiance à la voyante, et d'avoir beaucoup de temps pour reprendre des forces et organiser la mission de sauvetage, ils descendirent du véhicule qui se trouvait encore sous l'eau, à dix minutes de l'île. Odine donna trois pièces d'or au chauffeur pour le féliciter, ce qui enchanta ce dernier qui repartit avec le sourire, après que ses passagers lui aient dit au revoir.

Odine et Harold nagèrent tranquillement vers l'île, puis quand ils furent sûrs qu'aucun danger ne les attendait sur la plage, ils échangèrent un regard et avancèrent vers la plage, prêts à redevenir humains. Harold sortit en premier sa prothèse de son sac, puis quand il ôta son bracelet, il retrouva avec joie ses jambes et fut soulagé d'être toujours vêtu de son pantalon et de sa botte, même s'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de s'en assurer. Il ramassa sa nageoire artificielle qui s'était détachée toute seule, la rangea sous son bras, donna le bracelet à Odine pour qu'elle puisse redevenir humaine, puis il fixa la prothèse métallique à sa jambe. Prêts, ils sortirent enfin de l'eau. L'un comme l'autre, ils étaient heureux de marcher sur la terre ferme. Pour Harold, ça pouvait se comprendre puisque c'était un humain. Mais pour Odine, c'était pour une tout autre raison. A cause de ce qu'elle avait appris sur sa famille et ses origines, elle avait hâte d'arriver sur cette île pour redevenir humaine et se séparer du monde marin, le temps de digérer tout ça.

\- Tu crois que cette île est sans danger ? Lui demanda Harold, alors qu'il observait les bois qui s'étendaient devant eux

\- Je pense que la voyante ne nous aurait pas envoyé ici si on allait croiser du danger, mais vaut mieux rester prudent. On ne sait pas quels dragons vivent ici.

\- Je suis d'accord. Prête ?

\- Prête à quoi ?

\- Bah à avancer pour qu'on trouve une planque sure pour cette nuit.

\- Euh… Ouais, mais avant, vaut mieux qu'on s'habille. A moins que tu préfères te balader dans les bois torse nu et d'impressionner d'éventuelles menaces avec tes pectoraux ? Le taquina Odine avec un petit sourire en coin

Surpris, Harold se regarda et se mit à rougir ! Il s'était tellement habitué à sa condition de triton qu'il avait complètement oublié qu'il ne portait pas sa tunique ! Sa réaction fit légèrement rire Odine qui se tourna pour le laisser se changer. Harold fit de même et une minute plus tard, il était de nouveau lui-même. Par prudence, il demanda à Odine si elle était prête et cette dernière lui répondit que oui, et qu'elle n'avait plus que ses nattes à faire. Deux minutes plus tard, elle attacha sa deuxième natte, pris son sac et se tourna vers Harold.

\- On peut y aller, je suis prête.

\- Pas tout à fait. Tiens. Dit-il en lui rendant sa bague

Odine l'observa quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis elle se rappela les paroles de la voyante qui lui disait que malgré ses tourments, elle devait encore se servir de cette bague, mais aussi de quelques chose d'autre qui faisait sa force. Mais en attendant de savoir vraiment de quoi la vieille sirène parlait, Odine accepta quand même de reprendre sa bague, surtout après avoir croisé le regard encourageant qu'Harold venait de lui adresser. Mais elle refusa de la remettre tout de suite à son doigt. Le souvenir de la main cadavérique de sa mère hantait encore son esprit. Elle la remit donc dans sa sacoche et sortit sa dague.

\- Une dague ? S'étonna Harold

\- C'est pour se défendre. D'ailleurs, tu ferais bien de sortir la tienne, au cas où on se fait attaquer.

\- Ok, mais tu ne crois pas que ce serait mieux que tu te serves de ta bague comme la conseiller la voyante ?

\- Quand j'aurais digérer ce que j'ai appris, je le ferai. On y va ? S'impatienta t-elle

Harold hocha la tête et Odine ouvrit la marche, le regard sévère. Elle sentait qu'Harold voudrait qu'elle lui parle de ce qu'elle ressentait et elle n'en avait pas du tout envie ! Elle préférait faire le point toute seule, et seulement quand ils auront trouvé un endroit pour camper. Pas avant. Voyant que le silence était pesant et trop long à son goût, Harold lança un sujet de conversation pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Ça fait du bien de marcher. Inconsciemment, ça m'avais manqué !

\- Mmh. Pareil.

\- Nager, c'est bien aussi, même si c'est tout aussi épuisant que de marcher. Surtout si la distance est longue !

\- Je suis d'accord.

Harold se pinça les lèvres. Odine n'avait visiblement pas envie de discuter, vu les réponses brèves et sèches qu'elle lui adressait. Elle devait surement penser à tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur sa famille. Peut être qu'en parler lui ferait du bien ?

\- Odine ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on parle de ce que tu as appris sur ta famille ?

Sans pour autant s'arrêter de marcher, Odine leva les yeux au ciel. Elle le savait qu'il allait lui demander ça !

\- Non, merci.

\- T'est sure ? Je suis sur que ça t'aiderais de te confier. Insista t-il gentiment

\- J'en doute pas, Harold. C'est gentil de ta part mais c'est pas la priorité pour le moment. Et au lieu de parler, on devrait rester silencieux. Quelqu'un nous suit peut-être sans qu'on s'en rende compte.

\- T'as raison. Désolé.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence à travers la forêt de sapins assez dégagés. Visiblement, cette île semblait déserte, ce qui étonna Harold, vu la taille de l'île. Ils n'avaient croisés aucun dragon, ni aucun ennemi embusqué. Même en tendant l'oreille, tout ce que le jeune duo entendait, c'était le bruit de leur pas et le léger bruit du vent dans les arbres et la flore. Grâce au vent et aux rayons du soleil, leur vêtements et leurs cheveux étaient déjà secs. C'était déjà ça de gagné. Quinze minutes après leurs départs de la plage, ils entendirent le bruit d'une chute d'eau. Ravis à l'idée de boire de l'eau fraîche, ils se hâtèrent de s'y rendre et admirèrent une superbe cascade vraiment immense, entourée de rochers et de végétations. C'était vraiment un très bel endroit. Probablement le plus beau de l'île.

\- Bon bah je crois qu'on vient de trouver un endroit où dormir. Annonça Harold avec satisfaction

\- Ça te semble sûr comme endroit ?

\- Je pense que oui. On a de l'eau, de quoi faire du feu et de quoi s'abriter au cas où il pleut. Reste plus qu'à trouver de quoi manger et c'est parfait.

\- Ok. Approuva t-elle.

Ils avancèrent vers la cascade et déposèrent leurs affaires. Harold alla boire un peu d'eau tandis qu'Odine scruta l'horizon.

\- Pfiou… Ça fait du bien ! Souriait Harold en s'essuyant la bouche.

\- Mmh, mmh. Fit-elle sans pour autant le regarder

\- T'as pas soif ?

\- Non, merci.

\- Dommage, elle est super bonne.

\- Mmh. Bon. Je vais aller chercher de quoi faire du feu. Dit-elle en accrochant sa dague à sa ceinture

\- Euh… Il fait jour, Odine. On a encore le temps avant de s'occuper de…

\- Je vais juste ramasser du bois, Harold. C'est bon. Et puis j'ai besoin d'être seule deux minutes.

Harold se sentait un peu nul de ne pas avoir deviné qu'aller chercher du bois était un prétexte pour être seule.

\- D'accord. Quand à moi, je vais essayer d'attraper les poissons que je viens de voir.

Odine hocha la tête et s'éloigna vers les bois alentours, ignorant presque le conseil de prudence qu'Harold venait de lui donner. Enfin seule… Même qu'elle aimait beaucoup Harold, qui était son meilleur ami, elle était heureuse d'être enfin seule pour réfléchir et laisser exprimer ses émotions. Elle ramassa tranquillement des branches, mais à force de se baisser et de se rabaisser, sa dague glissa de sa ceinture et tomba à terre sans qu'Odine ne s'en rende compte. Pendant qu'elle ramassait des branches, elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait appris.

\- _J'ai encore du mal à y croire… Moi ? Une princesse ? Même que je ne l'ai pas revue depuis mes douze ans, je sais qu'Iris n'est pas une menteuse. Et ça se voyait dans son regard qu'elle était sincère. Mais je me demande ce que serait devenue ma vie si tout s'était bien passé ce jour la… Est-ce que j'aurais bien réagi ? Est ce que ma tante aurait accepté de revoir ma mère et de me rencontrer ? Aurions-nous vécu au palais ? Serions-nous retournés chez nous ? Me serais-je entendu avec Stella ? M'aurait-elle quand même détesté avec la même ferveur dont elle a fait preuve ? Est-ce que je serais différente de ce que je suis actuellement ? Je n'en sais rien… Et malheureusement, je ne le saurais jamais…_

Elle s'arrêta de ramasser du bois car ses yeux se mirent à briller. La culpabilité et la tristesse commençait à l'envahir et à se manifester à travers ses larmes.

\- _Je ne le saurais jamais puisque tout est de ma faute ! C'est moi qui ai brisé mon avenir et celui de ma famille ! C'est à moi que je dois en vouloir ! Pas à ma mère ! Je ne lui en veux même plus d'avoir sacrifié ma voix pour avoir le pouvoir de nous protéger ! Ma mère était la plus merveilleuse de toutes les mamans ! Elle nous aimait de tout son cœur et elle tenait plus que tout à nous protéger ! Et elle a réussi à le faire pendant douze ans, et moi, j'ai le culot de lui en vouloir d'avoir failli à sa tâche alors qu'elle devait être aussi choquée que moi d'avoir vu papa se sacrifier pour qu'on puisse s'enfuir !_

De rage, elle jeta violemment les branches qu'elle avait ramassées, et pour combler le tout, à cause de son état émotionnel, son instinct de sirène ne lui permit pas de sentir une autre présence dans la forêt. Cette présence marchait tranquillement dans les bois, et fut intriguée d'avoir entendu du bruit, ce qui la poussa à en connaitre la cause. Odine s'appuya contre un arbre et essuya ses larmes.

\- _De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne peux pas changer le passé et je ne peux que m'en vouloir pour le restant de mes jours. Tout le monde me dirait de tourner la page, d'aller de l'avant et de penser à mon avenir aux cotés de Tristan. Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Avoir appris la vérité ne fait que me rendre encore plus malheureuse et plus tourmentée que je ne le suis ! De plus, je… Une minute._

Elle fronça le regard car elle venait de réaliser quelque chose !

\- _Puisque je suis un membre de la famille royale, alors ça veut dire qu'en fait, je suis l'héritière légitime du trône d'Atlantis ! Mais vu que ma mère à été bannie… Ca doit vouloir dire que logiquement, je n'ai pas le droit de vivre au royaume ! Et si la reine apprend qui je suis… Soit elle l'accepte, m'accueille dans sa famille, me permet de continuer de vivre au royaume et de fréquenter Tristan… Soit elle refuse et me force à quitter le royaume !_

La tristesse laissa place à la panique et à l'effroi.

\- _Oh non… Je ne pourrais pas partir et tout abandonner ! Surtout ma caverne et mes trésors ! C'est toute ma vie ! Et si elle me confisque mon bracelet magique, je ne pourrai plus jamais reprendre forme humaine et vivre auprès des dragonniers ! Et puis si je dois partir… Est-ce que Tristan s'opposerait à la reine ou me suivrait, comme ma mère l'a fait par amour pour mon père ? Choisirait-il l'amour plutôt que le devoir ? Bizarrement, et même que je l'aime et que je sais qu'il m'aime, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il puisse tout sacrifier pour moi… Il est beaucoup trop attaché aux valeurs du devoir et des responsabilités. Notre dernière discussion l'a bien prouvée. Pff… Moi qui était si heureuse à l'idée de pouvoir accorder une chance sincère à notre avenir, voila que je redoute de tout et que je suis de nouveau paumée ! Là c'est sur, je vais définitivement le perdre…_

Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, ramena ses jambes contre elle, enfouit sa tête dans le creux de ses bras et se mit à pleurer. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, la présence dans les bois l'observait, cachée derrière un arbre. En voyant cette fille pleurer, elle se demanda ce qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état. Quelques secondes plus tard, Odine releva la tête et essuya ses yeux dans ses manches et se décida enfin à se lever et à retourner au camp. Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'Harold était tout seul et qu'il risquerait de s'inquiéter. Et puis Odine ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état. D'ici à ce qu'elle retourne au camp, ses yeux et son visage seraient moins rouge et elle arrêterait de pleurer. Elle inspira profondément puis ramassa les branches qu'elle avait jetées. Mais étant de nouveau concentrée sur ce qui l'entoure, elle sentit la fameuse présence dans la bois. Et quand elle se retourna, elle vit qu'un homme tatoué et aux cheveux roux coiffés en bataille la regardait avec inquiétude. D'instinct, elle chercha sa dague, prête à se défendre, mais elle fut horrifiée de voir qu'elle ne l'avait plus sur elle et qu'en prime, elle ne portait pas sa bague magique ! Mais pourquoi elle n'avait pas écouté Harold et s'était entêtée à vouloir être seule avant d'avoir vérifié qu'aucun ennemi ne se trouvait sur cette île ?! N'ayant pas d'arme tranchante, elle ramassa rapidement la plus grosse branche de bois.

\- M'approche pas, compris ?! Ordonna t-elle, l'air sévère

\- Ne crains rien, je te ferais pas de mal. Pour preuve, si je voulais te faire du mal, je l'aurais déjà fait, tu ne crois pas ? Dit-il dans l'espoir de la convaincre qu'il n'était pas un ennemi

Encore moins encouragée de baisser sa garde à cause de ses paroles qui se voulait sincère, l'angoisse d'Odine s'intensifia et elle tourna le regard en direction de la cascade. Harold était tout seul et probablement en danger ! Rassemblant son courage, elle se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers la cascade, ce qui surprit l'étranger.

\- Hé ! Attends ! S'exclama-t-il

Il se lança à la poursuite de la jeune fille, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'état de cette dernière ! À cause du fait qu'elle s'était brièvement retournée, elle n'avait pas vu la souche qui dépassait du sol et chuta brutalement par terre. Serrant les dents à cause de la douleur, elle n'oublia pas son poursuivant et se tourna vers lui, le corps à moitié allongé contre le sol. La branche qu'elle avait ramassée était un peu plus loin, alors elle serra son poing et se tint prête à le frapper au cas où il oserait s'approcher ! Mais à sa grande surprise, il ne l'attaqua pas. Il resta sur place et la regarda avec un regard assez familier. Celui d'Harold quand il avait essayé de convaincre Odine qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, le jour de leur rencontre sur la plage de la rive.

\- Je ne te ferai aucun mal, d'accord ? Tiens. Laisse-moi t'aider. Dit-il en lui tendant sa main avec un sourire rassurant

Toujours aussi méfiante, le regard d'Odine se posa successivement sur la main de l'inconnu et dans son regard. Pourtant, à force de le regarder, elle commençait à voir qu'il semblait vraiment sincère, en plus d'être gentil. C'est à ce moment la qu'Odine compris le sens des paroles de la vieille voyante ! « _Ne vous séparez pas de ce qui fait votre force. Vous en aurez encore besoin dans les heures à venir. »_ Sa force… C'était sa gentillesse et son ouverture d'esprit ! La voyante avait t-elle deviné qu'Odine devrait faire preuve de gentillesse envers lui ? Devait-elle également lui venir en aide ? Odine commençait à y croire. En le regardant, cet homme semblait vouloir qu'on le croie, alors elle décida de lui accorder une chance. Elle prit la main de l'étranger qui empoigna sa main avec douceur avant de l'aider à la relever.

\- Ça va ? Rien de cassé ?

\- Je ne crois pas, non… Merci.

\- De rien. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Odine ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et continua de le regarder droit dans les yeux. La voix de cet homme ne semblait pas trahir les émotions qu'elle percevait à travers son regard émeraude. Il ne ressemblait pas à un des chasseurs de Viggo, alors qui était-il ?

\- … Odine. Et toi ?

\- Odine ? Mmh, c'est joli. Moi, c'est Dagur.

Odine fut touchée du compliment, mais elle fut surtout surprise de sa réponse ! C'était donc lui Dagur ?! Le frère d'Ingrid et l'un des ennemis juré des dragonniers ?! Ingrid lui avait déjà parlé de son frère et de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et Sonovent quand elle faisait semblant de travailler pour les chasseurs de dragons. Mais malgré le geste de Dagur, elle le considérait toujours comme un traître, un espion, le meurtrier de sa famille adoptive et de son père biologique, Osvald l'agréable, chef de la tribu des Parenvrilles. En sachant maintenant qui était devant ses yeux, Odine hésita à lui parler d'Ingrid et d'Harold, même si visiblement, il ne semblait pas savoir qu'Harold était sur cette île. Elle ne sait pas comment Harold réagirait si elle revenait au camp avec un de leurs ennemis jurés ! En même temps, même si elle savait déjà tout au sujet de Dagur, elle nota qu'il n'avait pas l'air aussi fou, cruel et dangereux. Il semblait être tout le contraire ! Mais était-ce un piège ? Ou avait-il vraiment changé depuis ces derniers mois à cause d'un geste d'amour fraternel ? Odine voulait croire en la seconde option, alors elle décida de lui faire confiance.

\- Dagur ? Le frère d'Ingrid ?

\- Oh ? Tu connais ma sœur ? S'étonna t-il avec joie. Et comment va t-elle ? Et son dragon ? Euh… C'est comment son nom déjà… Sonoflan ?

\- Ouais, euh… Sonovent. Rectifia gentiment Odine

\- Ah, c'est vrai ! Désolé.

\- C'est rien. Mais pour te répondre, je n'en sais trop rien. Ça fait un petit moment que je ne les ai pas vues... Mais je suis sure qu'elles vont bien.

En repensant à Ingrid et aux autres, l'inquiétude et la tristesse commençaient à l'envahir sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher. La voyante l'avait rassurée sur l'état de ses amis et des dragons, c'était déjà énorme, mais d'une part, insuffisant. Tout comme Harold, Odine avait trop hâte de les retrouver pour les sauver des griffes de leurs ennemis !

\- Hé ? T'es sure que ça va ?

\- Oui, je…

En croisant son regard, Odine put voir que Dagur semblait vraiment inquiet. Elle hésita à lui parler de ce qui s'est passé à la rive, mais comme il avait déjà sauvé sa sœur, ça voulait forcément dire qu'il tenait à elle, non ? Et puis il s'agissait de sa sœur, tout de même ! Dagur pourrait certainement leur donner un coup de main ! Et Odine était sure qu'il ne dirait pas non. Mais il restait encore à convaincre Harold ! Odine savait d'avance quels arguments utiliser pour le convaincre, comme le fait que le temps leur était compté, et que dans l'urgence, toute aide est la bienvenue. Odine fronça légèrement le regard, prête à tout lui avouer. Elle voulait lui faire confiance. Mais avant, elle lui posa une simple question pour être sure de sa sincérité.

\- Dagur. Est-ce que tu tiens à Ingrid ?

\- Mmh ? Bien sur, puisque c'est ma sœur ! J'ai peut être commis des erreurs à son égard dans le passé, mais j'ai juré devant les dieux de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour me faire pardonner et lui venir en aide si j'apprenais qu'elle était en danger !

Odine esquissa un léger sourire. Sa réponse avait suffi à la convaincre de lui faire confiance.

\- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? S'inquiéta Dagur

\- Bah en fait…

Elle lui expliqua toute l'histoire et lui avoua tout ce qu'elle savait au sujet de ses amis. Dagur l'avait attentivement écouté, mais quand elle eut fini de parler, il fronça le regard et serra les poings. Sa haine envers la famille Grimborn venait d'être clairement ravivée !

\- Viggo… Il va payer d'avoir osé capturer mon Ingrid !

\- J'en déduis qu'on peut compter sur ton aide ? Supposa Odine avec espoir

\- Et comment ! Tu peux compter sur moi et sur ma hache, Odine !

\- Merci beaucoup, Dagur.

\- J'aurais presque pitié de ces chasseurs et de ce fourbe ! Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qui les attend ! On va leur monter ce que trois vikings en colère savent faire ! Mais pour que je puisse vous aider, il faudrait qu'Harold m'apprenne à chevaucher un dragon, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il accepte vu qu'il me déteste...

\- T'en fais pas. Je me charge de le convaincre.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça ?

\- Oui. Tu as ma parole. Assura Odine avec un sourire

Dagur fut extrêmement touché par son geste, si bien qu'il lui rendit son sourire. Quand à Odine, elle était vraiment ravie d'avoir réussi à rallié un allié à leur cause, même si c'est un ancien ennemi des dragonniers !

\- Au fait… J'ai vu que tu ramassais des branches tout à l'heure. Je vais t'aider à les ramasser et à les amener à votre camp.

\- Merci, c'est gentil.

Dagur hocha la tête et fit demi-tour avec Odine pour aller chercher le bois. Elle avait remarqué que Dagur semblait vraiment content de parler à quelqu'un et de rendre service ! Son naufrage a vraiment du le métamorphoser. En chemin, Dagur trouva la dague d'Odine et lui demanda si ça lui appartenait. Elle répondit que oui, et fut soulagée de voir qu'il la lui rendait sans fourberie. Tout en la rangeant entre sa tunique et sa ceinture, elle lui adressa un sourire qu'il lui rendit avec sincérité, puis ils reprirent leur route. Une fois de retour sur le lieu de leur rencontre, Dagur en profita pour faire connaissance.

\- Alors euh… Vu que tu fréquentes les dragonniers, j'en déduis que toi aussi t'en es un ? Demanda t-il en ramassant une branche

\- Pas vraiment, non. Je n'ai pas de dragon. Ou du moins, je n'en ai plus. Avoua t-elle en ramassant une branche

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- J'étais le dragonnier de trois petits Mille Tonnerre. Mais le souci, c'est qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop jeunes et moi, je n'avais pas assez d'expériences pour m'occuper d'eux. Et je refusais qu'ils soient en danger par ma faute. Alors on les a amenés auprès d'un groupe de Mille Tonnerres adultes et depuis, ils vivent ensemble. Dit-elle tout en continuant de ramasser le bois

\- Mmh. C'est triste, mais c'est bien d'avoir fait ça, Odine.

\- Merci, Dagur.

\- Mais tu ne voudrais pas avoir un autre dragon ?

\- Pour être franche… Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ce que j'ai vécu. Et puis je préfère me déplacer dans l'archipel par mes propres moyens.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Répondre à sa question signifiait lui avouer qu'elle était une sirène. Et elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à faire une telle révélation à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine, même si Dagur semblait très gentil et compréhensif. D'ici demain, elle aurait le temps de le lui dire, mais pour l'heure, il y avait plus urgent. Comme convaincre Harold d'accepter Dagur en tant qu'allié et futur dragonnier, ce qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire ! Elle mettrait surement du temps avant de réussir à le convaincre, et puis tout lui révéler sur sa véritable nature prendrait également trop de temps et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en gâcher.

\- C'est… Compliqué. Mais je t'en parlerai à notre campement, si tu veux.

\- Pas de soucis. Il est où ?

\- Au pied de la cascade.

\- Ah bah quelle coïncidence ! Moi aussi ! Sauf que ce n'est pas au pied, mais dans une grotte nichée au cœur de la cascade. Si tu veux, je vous invite à vous y abriter pour la nuit. Du moins si Harold est d'accord.

\- Je vais gérer ça aussi, t'inquiète.

\- Merci Odine. Je… Ça fait plaisir de parler à quelqu'un d'amical. Après des mois d'isolement, je…

\- T'en fais pas Dagur. Je te comprends car je partage aussi ce sentiment.

Sa réponse étonna Dagur.

\- C'est vrai ? Pourtant… T'es pas seule puisque tu vis à la rive avec les dragonniers.

\- Oui, mais seulement depuis quelque mois. Durant des années, j'ai vécue seule, incomprise et méprisée par mon peuple. Et ça continue encore aujourd'hui…

Dagur fut assez surpris d'entendre ça. Elle aussi souffrait à cause de ces injustices ? Lui qui croyait être le seul à en souffrir parce qu'il était différent des siens, en plus d'avoir commis des actes horribles dans le passé ! Cette souffrance, il l'a mérité et l'avait accepté, mais pourquoi Odine en souffrait-elle ? Elle qui semblait si douce et si gentille ! Ca n'avait pas de sens à ses yeux !

\- Je suis désolé, Odine. Sache que je te comprends. Moi aussi j'ai vécu seul, sans personne. C'est d'une vie de tristesse et de solitude…

Odine fut à son tour étonnée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle rencontrait quelqu'un qui était comme elle ! C'est peut être pour ça qu'elle arrivait à se confier à lui si facilement.

\- Tu prêche une convaincue, Dagur. Mais même si je souffre toujours à cause des miens, les dragonniers m'on acceptée comme je suis et m'on redonné espoir et gout à la vie. Ils sont devenus ma famille et c'est pour ça que je tiens plus que tout à les sauver !

\- C'est honorable de ta part. En tant qu'ami, et pour te remercier de ta gentillesse, je te promets de tout faire pour t'aider à les sauver.

\- Merci, Dagur… Bon, je pense qu'on a assez de bois. On y va ?

\- Oui. J'ai trop hâte de retrouver mon frère !

\- Hein ? Ton frère ? S'étonna Odine

\- Oui. Car même si on n'est pas de la même famille, on est des frères d'armes. Et puis comme on se connait depuis tout petits, c'est tout comme, non ?

\- Euh… Ouais, si on veut. Admit-elle avec un sourire

Ils se rendirent donc tranquillement vers la cascade. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, Dagur n'arrêtait pas de regarder Odine du coin de l'œil. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qui se passait ! Il c'était fait une amie qui ne l'avait pas jugé, ni rejeté ! Cependant, l'attitude d'Odine l'étonna encore un peu, si bien qu'il voulu en savoir plus.

\- Odine ? Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- Je… Comment ça se fait que tu me fais confiance ? Les dragonniers ont surement dû te parler de moi, alors maintenant que tu sais qui je suis, pourquoi tu m'aides au lieu de me rejeter ?

Odine esquissa un sourire.

\- Parce que ce serait injuste que je me range de leur cotés alors que tu à l'air très différent du Dagur qu'ils connaissent. Ils connaissent le méchant Dagur, mais moi, j'ai le plaisir de connaitre le gentil Dagur, celui qui a changé et qui veut se faire pardonner. Et puis je vois en toi comme un reflet de moi-même.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Aux yeux de nos peuples, nous sommes différents et rejetés. On s'est retrouvés exilés malgré nous et peu de gens arrivent à nous comprendre. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'à tes cotés, j'arrive à être comprise et appréciée. Voila pourquoi je te fais confiance et que je ne te rejette pas. Et puis tout le monde à droit à une seconde chance, non ? Conclut-elle

Dagur était tellement scié de sa réponse, que ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et il se mit à pleurer. Sur le coup, Odine fut surprise, mais elle commença très vite à s'en vouloir !

\- Hé, je… ! Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer ! S'excusa t-elle

\- Je… Je sais pas quoi dire… Personne n'a jamais…

\- Dagur…

\- En tout cas, je te remercie, Odine... Ce que t'a dit, c'était magnifique. Vraiment magnifique… Dit-il tout en essuyant ses yeux

Odine esquissa un sourire en coin, les joues légèrement roses. Dagur lui rendit son sourire, les yeux encore remplis de larmes. Difficile à croire que le viking qu'il était soit devenu quelqu'un d'aussi sensible ! Les aléas de la vie peuvent radicalement changer quelqu'un. Odine en avait la preuve devant ses yeux et elle trouvait l'attitude de Dagur assez touchante. D'un mouvement de tête, elle l'invita à reprendre la route. Dagur essuya une dernière fois ses yeux et avança en compagnie de sa nouvelle amie.

oO*Oo

De son coté, Harold avait trouvé un long bout de bois et avait taillé l'une des extrémités avec sa dague afin de piquer les poissons. Mais la pèche ne fut pas fructueuse. Les poissons réussissaient à chaque fois s'enfuir, faisant rager le jeune viking. Mais du bruit attira son attention. Odine était enfin de retour. Il espérait de tout cœur que son isolement lui ai fait du bien, mais en la voyant marcher tranquillement aux cotés de Dagur, la surprise, l'angoisse et la colère l'envahirent en un fragment de seconde !

\- Dagur ?! S'exclama Harold

\- MON FRERE ! S'exclama joyeusement Dagur en écartant les bras

A cause de son geste, tout le bois qu'il portait tomba brutalement à ses pieds et Odine sursauta.

\- Oops ! Désolée, Odine.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Dagur.

En voyant leur air complice, Harold sentit que Dagur avait réussi à piéger Odine avec de belles paroles ! Il fronça le regard et s'avança vers eux en pointant la pointe de son arme vers Dagur.

\- Odine ! Éloigne-toi vite de lui ! Ordonna sévèrement Harold

\- Harold, tout va bien ! Il… Tenta t-elle de le rassurer

\- Non mais est-ce que tu as une idée de qui il est ?! Rétorqua sévèrement Harold

\- Bien sur que je sais qui il est ! Mais il faut que tu sache que…

\- Rassure-toi, mon frère. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous nuire, mais pour vous donner un coup de main.

\- Comment ça, un coup de main ? Qui t'as dit qu'on… ?

En croisant le regard d'Odine qui ne fuyait pas le sien, Harold comprit qu'elle avait volontairement craché le morceau ! Son regard se fronça davantage et le son de sa voix devint alors sévère.

\- Odine, viens. Faut que je te parle.

Odine soupira car elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Elle croisa brièvement le regard de Dagur et le rassura d'un simple sourire, puis elle posa son tas de bois par terre et suivit Harold qui l'emmena à l'écart. Avant de se tourner vers elle, Harold inspira profondément, les yeux clos. Une part de lui souhaitait qu'Odine lui avoue que tout ça était un accident et qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'elle faisait ! Mais quand il se retourna et qu'il vit qu'elle le regardait calmement, les bras croisés, il sut qu'il se faisait des idées. Ce qui n'arrangea malheureusement pas son état.

\- Tu lui as parlé, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Et de quoi exactement ?

\- De ce qui s'est passé à la rive et du but de notre mission.

Harold ferma les yeux et plaqua sa main contre son visage.

\- Oh je rêve…

\- Harold, écoute-moi. Dagur…

Il lui refit face, l'air furibond. Mais Odine ne fut pas intimidée et continua de le regarder avec patience.

\- De tous les irresponsables et les inconscients que l'archipel ai jamais portés, tu es la pire Odine ! Non mais est ce que tu as conscience de ce que tu viens de faire ?! Mettre Dagur dans la confidence alors qu'il fait partie des chasseurs de dragons, mais c'est… !

\- Faisait partie. Nuance.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! Je le connais par cœur et depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, Odine ! Tout ce qu'il dit et tout ce qu'il fait, ça sert juste à servir ses intérêts personnels et machiavéliques ! C'est quelqu'un de fou et de dangereux ! Et surtout, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! Non mais je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit ?!

\- C'est bon t'a fini ? Tu peux m'écouter maintenant ?

\- Oh mais j'attends que ça, moi ! Vas-y, je t'écoute. Rétorqua t-il en croisant les bras, l'air toujours aussi furieux

\- Bien. Pour commencer, sache que je comprends ta colère et que tu m'en veuille. Mais tu me crois vraiment idiote à ce point la ? Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pris le risque de tout dire à Dagur une fois que j'ai su qui il était, tout en sachant qui il était de part vos récits à son sujet ? S'il était toujours notre ennemi, je n'aurais rien dit et je me serais arranger pour le mettre K.O dans les bois avant de courir te rejoindre et de riposter avec ma bague ! Mais il a changé et je le sens. Tout comme je sens qu'il est sincère. Je l'ai vu dans son regard.

\- Mais comment peux-tu… ?!

\- C'est grâce aux paroles de la voyante, Harold. J'ai enfin compris ce qu'elle avait essayé de me dire !

\- De quoi ? De croire le moindre mensonge d'un malade qui a voulu nous tuer plusieurs fois ? Rétorqua t-il sur un ton toujours aussi furieux

\- Non. Elle me conseillait plutôt de continuer à faire preuve de gentillesse et de compassion, comme toi, et de ne pas tourner le dos à quelqu'un qui cherche de l'aide et le pardon. Et surtout si cette personne est comme moi.

\- Comme toi ? Humph. Désolé de te dire ça, mais vous n'avez rien en commun tous les deux !

\- Oh ne crois pas ça, Harold. Lui et moi, on a plus de points communs que tu ne pourrais le croire.

\- Ah ouais ? Comme quoi ?

\- Comme le fait qu'aux yeux de nos peuples, nous sommes deux êtres différents et rejetés qui se sont retrouvés exilés malgré nous, et qu'il y a peu de gens qui arrivent à nous comprendre. Et puis quand il m'a tout racontée, j'ai su qu'il ne me mentait pas. On ne peut pas mentir sur ce genre de choses. A moins d'être un maître dans l'art du mensonge. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de lui faire confiance et de devenir son amie.

\- Je n'arriverais pas à lui faire confiance, ni à devenir son ami, Odine. C'est inenvisageable !

\- Il va bien falloir, Harold. Peut-être pas pour que vous deveniez amis comme tu l'es avec Varek, mais au moins pour lui faire confiance.

Harold allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais devant l'air calme et toujours aussi impassible de la jeune femme, il ne sut quoi dire. Alors à la place, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et détourna le regard, l'air furieux. De loin, Dagur était assis sur un rocher et il les observa tranquillement. Il espérait sincèrement qu'Odine réussisse à convaincre Harold. Mais vu les paroles emplies de colère qu'il avait réussi à entendre, il n'était pas sur que ce soit gagné. Il était temps pour Odine de formuler ses arguments.

\- Ecoute. Il veut nous aider à sauver Ingrid et les autres. Et il m'a juré qu'il ferait tout pour nous aider. Et puis vu la situation et le temps qu'il nous reste… Je ne pense pas qu'on ait le privilège de refuser un coup de main, tu ne crois pas ?

Harold se pinça les lèvres. Il devait admettre que cette fois encore, elle avait raison. Cependant, une question lui brûlait encore les lèvres.

\- Et comment espère t-il nous aider ? Je te rappelle que tu n'a pas d'autre bracelet magique, Odine.

\- Alors à ce sujet, Dagur a déjà une idée. Mais vaut mieux que ce soit lui qui te l'expose. Mais d'abord, allons le rejoindre et prend le temps d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire. Je suis sur qu'il sera ravi de te raconter son histoire et de répondre à tes questions. Tu veux bien ? Demanda t-elle gentiment

Harold leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

\- Ok. De toute façon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?

\- Merci, Harold. Dit-elle avec un sourire

\- Mmh. Mais je te préviens, Odine. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit de travers….

\- Je m'en tiendrais pour l'unique responsable, t'inquiète pas.

\- J'allais plutôt dire que je l'assommerai et qu'ensuite, je l'attacherai à un arbre en guise d'offrande aux dragons sauvages.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça, quand même ? Si ? S'étonna Odine

\- Ne me mets pas au défi. Surtout si ça concerne Dagur. Rétorqua froidement Harold avant de se diriger vers le Parenvrille.

Odine resta perplexe et immobile encore quelques secondes. Elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre Harold proférer des menaces de morts ! Méfiante envers lui et inquiète pour Dagur, elle se hâta de le rattraper pour assister à la future discussion entre ces deux-là. En les voyant revenir vers lui, Dagur se leva, prêt à répondre aux questions.

\- Je t'écoute, Dagur. Dis-nous ce que tu fais là. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur un rocher, face à Dagur.

Odine leva discrètement les yeux au ciel, puis elle alla s'asseoir aux cotés d'Harold. La voix du dragonnier n'était certes pas très diplomate, mais Dagur allait s'en contenter. En même temps, il ne pouvait en vouloir au jeune dragonnier d'exprimer de la colère et de la méfiance à son égard.

\- Aller, détendons nous Harold. C'est important de garder l'esprit clair ! Ahaaahaaah ! Dit-il avant de rire un peu trop bruyamment

Harold ne sursauta même pas et continua de le fixer d'un œil noir. Dagur comprit immédiatement le message.

\- Ouais. T'a pas l'air de vouloir plaisanter à ce que je vois.

Harold demeura toujours aussi impassible. Dagur croisa le regard d'Odine qui l'encouragea discrètement à répondre aux questions d'Harold, avant que ce dernier ne perde patience.

\- Et bien voila… Quand j'ai malheureusement découvert que je n'étais pas indispensable dans l'armée des chasseurs de dragons… Ni sous les ordres de Vi-ggo Grim-born ! Oh, ce que j'aurais adoré voir son visage, si je l'avais eu entre les mains ! S'exclama t-il en serrant les poings avec rage

Pour avoir réagit comme ça et avoir prononcé aussi distinctement le nom de son ennemi, c'est que sa haine à son égard devait être puissante ! Et encore plus depuis qu'il sait que Viggo a capturé sa sœur ! Ne voulant céder à la colère et commettre une erreur qu'il pourrait regretter, Dagur ferma les yeux et soupira profondément. Son attitude étonna Harold qui haussa quand même un sourcil.

\- Vous avez déjà essayé de faire ça ? C'est relaxant. J'ai toujours cru que les souffles les plus profonds étaient les derniers ! Mouhahaha ! Enfin bref. Après cette… « douloureuse expérience », j'ai dérivé en mer pendant un bout de temps, puis j'ai échoué ici et maintenant, ça fait des mois que je suis tout seul sur cette île. Vous savez, c'est dingue ce que frôler la mort et se retrouver tout seul pendant des heures, et puis des heures, et puis des heures…

En réalisant ce que Dagur venait de vivre, mêlé au regard de psychopathe qui animait son visage, Harold fut surpris et ne put s'empêcher d'échanger un regard inquiet avec Odine ! Cette dernière, face au récit de Dagur, fut encore plus navrée pour lui et échangea un regard triste avec Harold. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'Harold accepte de changer d'avis et de lui venir à son tour en aide. Sur ce, ils se concentrèrent de nouveau sur Dagur qui n'avait pas fini de répéter la même phrase en boucle.

\- … Et puis des heures, et puis des heures sans s'arrêter, peut faire à ton esprit, ton corps et ton âme. Vous devriez essayer, je pense que ça vous plairait ! Dit-il avec un certain entrain

A ce moment-là, Harold ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un ricanement. Odine et Dagur furent tous les deux étonnés, puis ils froncèrent rapidement le regard.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda Dagur avec méfiance

\- Toi ! Ce que tu dis ! Enfin c'est vrai, t'est un vrai taré, mais là… C'est la cerise sur le gâteau ! Dit-il d'un ton moqueur

\- Harold ! Gronda Odine

Furieux qu'on l'insulte alors qu'il venait de partager son histoire et ses malheurs, Dagur se leva d'un bon, le poing en l'air.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS… !

Mais en voyant leurs têtes, Dagur essaya de vite retrouver son calme. Se montrer colérique et brutal ne l'aiderait surement pas à gagner la confiance d'Harold et à maintenir celle qu'Odine lui avait accordée.

\- … Taré… ! Mais je comprends que tu aies du mal à y croire.

\- Dagur. Pourquoi je devrais croire tout ce que tu dis sans sourciller ?

\- Tu as raison. Je suis le dernier qui mériterait le bénéfice du doute... Mais comme je l'ai dit à Odine, j'ai changé et je veux vous venir en aide. Trois cerveaux valent mieux que deux, tu ne crois pas ? Surtout face à l'armée de Viggo !

\- Mmh. Pas faux. Mais puisqu'on en parle, comment espères-tu nous venir en aide ?

\- Bah pour commencer, vous pourriez tous les deux venir passer la nuit dans la grotte qui se trouve au cœur de la cascade. C'est la que j'ai établi mon camp. Ce sera mieux de dormir à l'abri qu'à la belle étoile, non ?

\- Mmh. Quoi d'autre ?

\- Bah ensuite, j'avais pensé que tu pourrais m'aider à devenir un dragonnier. Comme ça, je pourrais…

Harold se leva à son tour d'un bond !

\- Hors de question !

\- Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Dagur

\- Pourquoi ? Je vais te dire pourquoi ! Je ne te fais pas assez confiance pour t'entraîner à chevaucher un dragon ! Et puis…

\- Laisse tomber, Dagur. Moi, je vais t'aider. Rétorqua Odine en se levant à son tour

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Harold en se tournant vers elle

\- T'as très bien entendu. Puisque tu as décidé de jouer les têtes de mouton, je vais l'entraîner à ta place. Répondit-elle, bras croisés

\- Désolée Odine, mais tu n'es pas habilité à entraîner quelqu'un !

\- Euh… Allô l'archipel ? Je te rappelle que vous m'avez enseigné les bases ! Et puis je suis tout à fait capable de les transmettre à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ça, je n'en doute pas. Mais là, il s'agit…

\- … De former un allié pour qu'il nous aide à sauver nos amis et nos dragons. Et vu l'urgence, je pensais que tu serais plus enclin à accepter de l'aider. Mais faut croire que tu n'accepte de venir en aide qu'a ceux qui le méritent. Enfin bref. Fait comme tu veux, moi, j'agis. Suis-moi, Dagur.

Elle attrapa Dagur par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart, sous le regard perplexe d'Harold.

\- Euh, Odine ? Tu es sure de… ? S'inquiéta Dagur

\- Fait moi confiance. Il va vite changer d'avis dans 5, 4, 3… Dit-elle en chuchotant

\- C'est bon, t'as gagné ! Je vais l'entraîner ! Déclara Harold en levant les yeux au ciel

\- Bingo ! Chuchota-t-elle

Elle adressa un clin d'œil discret à Dagur avant de se tourner vers Harold.

\- Tiens ? T'a changé d'avis ? Rétorqua Odine

\- Disons que tu sais être convaincante.

\- Merci. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Mmh. Mais avant de partir, je peux juste te dire un mot en privé ?

Elle hocha la tête et rassura Dagur avec un simple sourire avant d'aller rejoindre Harold.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

\- Est-ce que Dagur est au courant de ce que tu es ? Demanda t-il discrètement

\- Non, je ne lui ai pas encore dit. Pas même pour ma bague.

\- A ce que je vois, on n'a pas envie de tout confier à son nouveau meilleur copain ? Rétorqua t-il avec sarcasme

\- Rho, arrête un peu ! Le gronda t-elle en chuchotant. Si j'ai rien dit a ce sujet, c'est parce que je voulais qu'on règle des choses plus importantes, comme te convaincre de l'accepter dans l'équipe, te convaincre de lui faire confiance et te convaincre de l'entraîner pour qu'il devienne un dragonnier ! Et puis pourquoi tu me demande ça, d'abord ? Chuchota t-elle, l'air mécontente

\- Parce que je ne sais pas comment il va réagir quand il saura qui tu es. Vaut mieux attendre qu'on ait repris du repos et des forces avant de gérer une éventuelle crise.

\- Mmh, pas faux. Mais je suis sure qu'il ne me fera pas de mal.

\- Je ne préfère pas prendre le risque, Odine.

De son coté, Dagur s'impatientait.

\- Mon frère ? On y va ? J'suis pas fâché, rassure toi ! J'ai hâte, c'est tout ! Se justifia t-il avec un sourire maladroit

\- Ouais, je vois ça. J'arrive, Dagur ! Lui répondit-il. Et puis si je te demande ça, c'est pour une autre raison. Ajouta t-il en chuchotant de nouveau

\- Laquelle ? Chuchota Odine

\- Ecoute. Je sais bien que t'as pas trop envie de retourner dans l'eau en ce moment, mais en attendant notre retour, tu veux bien t'occuper d'attraper du poisson ? T'es plus douée que moi à la pêche. Et puis je n'ai pas réussi avec mon bout de bois. Grommela t-il

\- Pas de soucis, Harold. Et puis je profiterai de votre absence pour m'entraîner avec ma bague.

\- Mmh ? Tu lui redonne une chance alors ?

\- On peut dire ça. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire

\- Bon. C'est déjà une bonne nouvelle. Sois prudente, ok ?

\- Toi aussi. Et essaie d'être gentil ? Mmh ?

\- Je vais essayer, mais j'te promets rien. A tout à l'heure.

Elle lui adressa un sourire et le regarda s'éloigner avec Dagur. Mais avant de partir dans les bois, Dagur se tourna vers elle et lui fit un signe de la main

\- A tout à l'heure, Odine !

Odine lui rendit son signe de la main, puis elle retourna prés de la cascade et farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche de sa bague. Quand elle la retrouva, elle resta quelques secondes à la regarder, l'air pensif. Après s'être rappelé pas mal de choses concernant cette bague, comme le moment où elle l'avait trouvée, l'étrange impression de l'avoir déjà vue, l'envie de la garder, la curiosité concernant ces pouvoirs et son enthousiasme face à ses progrès, mais aussi la confiance qu'elle avait quand elle s'en servait et de la raison pour laquelle cette bague existe. Et puis cette bague appartenait à sa mère, donc c'était comme un héritage. Toutes ces raisons firent sourire Odine qui passa finalement la bague à son doigt avant de faire léviter une boule d'eau qu'elle fit ensuite voler dans les airs avec amusement. Elle laissa la boule d'eau retomber dans l'eau, puis elle regarda de nouveau sa bague avec le sourire.

\- _Pardon, maman… Je suis désolée d'avoir osé critiquer ton choix qui en fait, était légitime. Après tout, on n'est pas si différentes puisque je veux protéger ceux qui me sont cher, quitte à utiliser la magie pour y arriver. Et grâce à cette bague et ma volonté, je sais que j'y arriverais. Et comme j'ai l'impression de ressentir ta force et ton amour à travers cette bague, je sais que je pourrais tout accomplir !_

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant de les rouvrir et de fixer le point d'eau avec détermination.

\- Sur ce, au travail !


	9. Première leçon

**_Crazy : T'inquiètes, je peux deviner à quel point tu devais être enthousiaste et ça fait chaud au cœur. Merci ^^ C'était obligé que j'inclus Dagur dans cette fic et à ce moment précis de l'histoire ! x) En effet la réaction d'Harold est normale. Je l'imaginais pas du tout en train d'accueillir Dagur à bras ouverts et en s'exclamant « Mon frère ! » xD Et je suis contente que l'idée d'Odine vis-à-vis de Dagur te plaise :) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! ^^ Concernant la reine et Tristan, c'est comme Mala et Viggo, tu verras tout ça bien assez tôt. Encore un peu de patience. ;) Encore merci, bonne lecture et à dans 15 jours ! Bisous ^^_**

 ** _Dark : Ohayô Dark ^^ Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plus et que tu sois content de retrouver Odine et toute la troupe ^^ Pour Odine et les requins, j'admets qu'elle n'a vraiment pas de bol avec eux ! x) Et crois moi, t'a pas fini de détester Tristan x) J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont tout autant :3 Merci, bonne lecture et à dans 15 jours ! Bisous ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 9 - Première leçon

Harold et Dagur marchaient tranquillement dans le silence le plus total. Dagur avait essayé de discuter avec Harold, mais y avait rien à faire. Le jeune dragonnier n'avait pas du tout envie de discuter avec Dagur ! En voyant l'éclat de colère toujours présent dans son regard, Dagur soupira et essaya encore une fois de le convaincre qu'il pouvait être son ami et un allié de confiance.

\- J'essaie vraiment de changer, Harold.

\- Odine en est convaincue. Mais je te préviens que si ce que tu dis est faux, que si tu nous trahis, ou que tu trahis Ingrid et Odine, je te jure que je t'enverrai au Valhalla de mes propres mains. Dit-il froidement

Tout comme Odine, Dagur fut surprit d'entendre Harold parler ainsi ! Lui qui est du genre pacifiste, il était difficile de croire qu'il puisse réellement commettre un meurtre pour un acte de trahison !

\- Euh… T'es sérieux là ? S'étonna Dagur avec des yeux ronds

\- Absolument. Et sache que je ne suis pas le seul qui te fera payer ta trahison. Odine te la fera payer à sa manière. Elle est peut être douce et gentille au premier regard, mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle est aussi tenace et compétente qu'Astrid ou Ingrid au combat !

\- Je n'en doute pas, Harold. Mais sache que je ne vous trahirez pas. Je vous ai donné ma parole et je la tiendrai.

\- J'espère bien. Bon. Concentrons-nous sur ton futur dragon.

\- Bah tiens, puisqu'on en parle, il m'en faudrait un avec du punch ! Bon, c'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas d'Ecrevasse, de Furie Nocturne ou de Razolame sur cette île, mais dans l'urgence, je me contenterais volontiers d'un…

\- Chut ! Ecoute… Conseilla-t-il

Harold et Dagur entendirent alors du bruit derrière un bosquet qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, signe qu'un dragon se trouvait derrière. Et vu les grognements que le dragon poussait, Harold fut capable de déterminer de quel type de dragon il s'agissait. Un sourire en coin naquit alors sur son visage.

\- Je reviens. Ne bouge surtout pas.

Dagur acquiesça et Harold alla prudemment à la rencontre du dragon mystère. Trop excité a l'idée d'avoir enfin son dragon, Dagur fit de son mieux pour ne pas céder a l'envie d'aller voir lui-même de quel dragon il s'agissait ! Quelques minutes plus tard, Harold reviens vers Dagur avec un sourire aux lèvres, mais seul.

\- Tu va adorer ton dragon, Dagur. J'en suis sur.

\- C'est vrai ?

Harold hocha la tête et appela le dragon en sifflant avec ses doigts. Aussitôt, du remue ménage puissant ce fit entendre derrière les buissons, ce qui enchanta Dagur !

\- Il est top, hein ? Et dangereux ? Parce que je sais comment je vais l'appeler : Ombretueur ! Annonça t-il avec enthousiasme, main tendue vers son dragon, comme pour l'accueillir

Ce dernier apparu deux secondes plus tard en sautant par-dessus les buissons, puis il courut à toute vitesse aux pieds de Dagur, la langue pendante et l'air tout agité, tel un chien qui a trop envie de jouer à la balle avec son maître ! En voyant un Gronk de couleur vert, la déception et la perplexité de Dagur furent vite au rendez vous ! Il ne s'attendait clairement PAS à avoir ce petit dragon enjoué comme premier dragon !

\- Attends, c'est… C'est le p'tit déj de mon dragon ?

\- Non. Dagur, je te présente Ombretueur ! C'est le dragon parfait pour toi ! Stable, facile à chevaucher…

\- Euh… Nan, je veux PAS de ce dragon là ! Dit-il en pointant le dragon du doigt

\- Bah alors tu chevaucheras aucun dragon. Rétorqua Harold

\- C'est en dessous de moi ! Bouda Dagur, en croisant les bras

\- Ça, ça reste à prouver ! Montre-moi que tu peux grimper sur son dos !

Dagur regarda alors le Gronk du coin de l'œil.

\- Pff. Facile !

Ni une, ni deux, il se jeta sur lui afin de prouver à Harold qu'il était capable d'arriver à grimper sans soucis sur un dragon. Mais le hic, c'est que le Gronk était beaucoup trop joueur, alors au lieu de se laisser faire, il recula de quelques pas, laissant le Parenvrille se vautrer ventre à terre sur le sol. Quand Dagur se releva, il en profita pour s'enfuir dans l'espoir que le rouquin le poursuivra pour jouer.

\- Rhaa ! T'inquiète, je gère ! Dit-il à l'intention d'Harold. Hé, reviens ici ! S'exclama t-il en courant après le dragon

\- Dagur, non ! Protesta Harold

Dagur rattrapa très vite le Gronk et lui sauta dessus, mais croyant à une agression, le Gronk ouvrit grand les yeux et envoya balader son assaillant avec un puissant coup de queue ! Résultat, Dagur fut projeté en arrière et percuta le sol à plusieurs reprises avant de finir sa course, dos contre un arbre. Malgré ses sentiments et sa méfiance envers Dagur, Harold ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et d'aller le voir.

\- Rien de cassé ?

\- Ça y est, j'ai compris… On fera ce que tu dis… Répondit Dagur

Harold lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Il se chargea lui même de ramener le Gronk auprès de Dagur, le temps que ce dernier se remette de ses émotions. Une fois revenu, Harold lui enseigna la leçon la plus importante. Gagner la confiance d'un dragon sans que ce dernier ne ce sente menacé. Il expliqua à Dagur comment faire, puis il l'invita à essayer. Dagur tendit alors sa main gauche vers Ombretueur et attendit patiemment que le reptile s'en approche pour se laisser caresser. Quand Dagur sentit les écailles chaudes et rugueuses du dragon sur sa main, il esquissa un sourire satisfait ! Il avait réussi la première étape ! Ravi de constater que Dagur n'était pas un élève aussi horrible qu'il l'aurait cru, Harold esquissa un sourire sincère.

Il était maintenant temps de passer à la prochaine étape. Grimper sur le dragon et décoller. Maintenant qu'un lien venait d'être établi entre le Parenvrille et le dragon, ce dernier laissa son dresseur monter sans soucis sur son dos. Encore une fois, Dagur fut super content de réussir cette étape ! Mais quand Ombretueur décolla au signal d'Harold, Dagur commença à paniquer ! Et encore plus quand son dragon tourna sur lui même en s'élevant de plus en plus haut dans les airs ! En voyant Dagur dans cet état, Harold ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire amusé. A ses yeux, la situation était assez marrante en fait. Inattendue, mais néanmoins marrante. Voyant que cet exercice était peut être un peu trop dur pour Dagur, Harold décida avec compassion de mettre fin à son calvaire. Et puis il savait aussi que si Odine apprenait qu'il n'avait pas été sympa avec lui où que Dagur s'était blessé durant son entrainement, elle lui ferait passer un savon.

\- Demande-lui de descendre, Dagur ! On va essayer un exercice plus terre à terre ! S'exclama t-il en portant ses mains à sa bouche

Le Parenvrille acquiesça mais avec une certaine difficulté. L'altitude lui faisait vraiment perdre tous ses moyens ! Dagur déglutit et inspira profondément avant de formula clairement sa demanda à son dragon. Ce dernier arrêta de faire le fou-fou et redescendit calmement. Mais étant déjà à une bonne distance de la terre ferme, Dagur eut la bêtise de regarder en bas ! Et sur le coup de la panique, il se cramponna à son dragon, sauf qu'il venait de poser sa main là où il ne fallait pas ! Du coup, Ombretueur écarquilla les yeux, perdit le contrôle et fonça droit vers le sol, telle une météorite ! Terrifié, Dagur hurla de tout son cœur, mais il ne pensa pas une seconde à retirer sa main de l'aile du Gronk ! De son coté, Harold se mordit la lèvre et il se mit à courir pour les rattraper, le cœur en proie aux remords !

oO*Oo

 _Quelques minutes avant la chute du Gronk…_

Odine avait tranquillement poursuivit son entrainement. Etant face à une belle et grande cascade, elle avait eut l'idée et la motivation de séparer l'eau de la cascade en deux, comme si elle voulait écartait des rideaux pour laisser entrer le soleil dans une pièce. Pieds nus dans l'eau, elle avait réussi à séparer l'eau sur un mètre, puis 1m50… 2 mètres… 5 mètres… Et elle continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne 10 mètres ! Satisfaite, pas si épuisée et non en proie à un saignement de nez, elle regarda le ciel pour savoir quelle heure il devait être. Vu la position du soleil, il restait deux heures avant que le soleil ne se couche. Avant d'aller plonger pour pécher le repas, elle décida de faire un autre exercice. Mais pour celui là, il fallait qu'elle soit une sirène. Ce serait plus pratique pour certaine choses. Même si elle savait que Dagur et Harold étaient loin et occupés de leur cotés, elle eut le réflexe de s'assurer que personne ne la regarde. Elle ôta donc ses vêtements, plongea dans l'eau et activa son bracelet magique. Une fois redevenue une sirène, elle savoura l'effet de l'eau sur elle. L'eau de cette cascade était si fraîche et si pure… Un vrai régal…

Elle remonta ensuite à la surface et se rapprocha de la chute d'eau, sans que le courant ne la gêne et ne l'emporte. Le but de son exercice était très simple. Avec ses pouvoirs, elle voulait créer une sorte de barrière pour que l'eau ne la touche pas et qu'elle reste longtemps sous la chute, « au sec ».

Elle inspira profondément, puis leva sa main droite en l'air. L'eau fut légèrement déviée, mais pas assez pour créer une sorte de dôme. Odine se concentra et progressivement, le dôme prit de plus en plus d'importance, ce qui la fit sourire ! L'eau ne la toucha que très peu via des gouttes, et Odine demeura concentrée pour réussi à tenir le plus longtemps possible. Pour ça, elle ferma les yeux. Elle réussi à tenir dix minutes, mais elle commençait sérieusement à avoir des crampes dans le bras. Pour preuve, le dôme avait légèrement rétréci et Odine s'était pris quelques gouttes plus grosses sur la tête. Elle inspira profondément et essaya de ne pas lâcher prise. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit un puissant cri de terreur venant du ciel, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda vers le ciel, sans pour autant interrompre son exercice. Mais quand elle aperçu Dagur sur un dragon vert, et qu'ils allaient tous les deux s'échouer dans peu de temps dans l'eau, elle abandonna son exercice par pur réflexe ! Sauf qu'en faisant ça, l'eau de la cascade lui tomba d'une trombe sur la tête, et avec la puissance du jet, Odine fut inévitablement projetée vers les profondeurs du lac !

De son coté, Dagur n'avait pas remarqué qu'Odine était dans l'eau, ni qu'elle était sous sa forme de sirène. Le pauvre était bien trop occupé à hurler de terreur et à essayer d'arrêter son dragon pour remarquer quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Et en plus, il commençait à avoir une énorme envie de vomir !

\- Oh nom de Thor ! Mais arrête-toi ! J'vais… ! Oh, bweurp…

Il plaqua son poing contre sa bouche pour éviter de vomir sur son dragon, mais ce dernier, par précaution, rassembla ses efforts et expulsa son dragonnier de son dos, et s'arrangea pour l'envoyer directement dans l'eau ! Dagur hurla encore avant de disparaître sur la surface, tandis qu'Ombretueur se posa enfin au sol pour se gratter l'aile qui le démangeait sérieusement.

Sous l'eau, Odine n'avait pu lutter contre la force du courant, même en s'accrochant aux rochers. Une chance qu'elle était une sirène, sinon, elle aurait put boire la tasse ou se noyer ! Une fois stabilisée, elle soupira puis elle eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle vit que Dagur était sous l'eau et qu'il la regardait avec un air surpris ! Du coup, elle resta sur place et le fixa avec une certaine inquiétude, jusqu'à ce que Dagur se rappelle de remonter à la surface pour respirer ! Elle le suivit du regard et hésita à remonter à la surface, ne sachant comment il réagirait en voyant ce qu'elle était. Mais comme elle ne voulait pas gâcher son amitié avec lui, ni sa confiance, ni compromettre le plan de sauvetage, elle rassembla son courage et alla le rejoindre à la surface. Et puis s'il devait l'attaquer, elle riposterait avec sa magie.

Dagur reprenait son souffle, l'air toujours aussi surpris. Quand Odine apparut calmement devant lui, elle le regarda avec appréhension. Dagur, lui, la regardait toujours avec stupéfaction !

\- Mon Thor… T'es une sirène ?!

Apparemment, il ne semblait pas furieux, ni en proie à une rage sanguinaire envers le peuple de la mer. Était-il possible que d'autres personnes, à part les dragonniers, n'éprouvent pas de haine pour les sirènes ? En guise de réponse, elle lui adressa un petit sourire, accompagné d'un petit haussement d'épaules.

\- Surprise.

\- Attend, mais c'est trop cool ! Je… !

Trop excité de ce qu'il voyait, il replongea dans l'eau pour revoir Odine en sirène. D'abord étonnée de sa réaction, puis amusée, elle replongea et fit face à Dagur qui continuait de la regarder comme un gosse qui voit un truc extraordinaire pour la première fois de sa vie ! Puis quand il eut terminé de la regarder de la tête aux nageoires, il croisa son regard et lui rendit son sourire avant de remonter avec elle à la surface.

\- Je n'en reviens pas… Je suis face à face avec une sirène !

\- Euh… Ravie que ça t'enchante, Dagur. Mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Bah t'es pas fâché ? T'as pas peur de moi ? S'étonna t-elle

\- Pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi, Odine ? T'es super gentille et tu ne m'a jamais rien fait de mal ! Nan, ce que je me demande surtout, c'est pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ?

Légèrement nerveuse, Odine se mordit la lèvre avant de lui avouer la vérité.

\- Pour être honnête, je voulais attendre un peu avant de te le dire. J'en avais déjà dit beaucoup lors de notre rencontre et j'avais peur que ce soit la révélation de trop. Et puis aussi parce que je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir. Les sirènes ne sont pas toutes les amies des humains, tu sais.

\- Mmh. Je comprends, Odine. J'admets que c'est une sacrée surprise, mais en même temps, c'est…

\- Dagur ?! Tout va bien ?! L'appela Harold

L'interpellé et la sirène tournèrent d'emblée leurs regards vers le son de sa voix. Harold venait tout juste d'arriver à la cascade, et n'ayant plus trop l'habitude de courir, il était complètement essoufflé ! Et puis courir à travers les bois avec une jambe en métal, faut avouer que ce n'est pas très pratique. En voyant Ombretueur qui continuait de se gratter l'aile, Harold fut soulagé de le savoir en vie et en un seul morceau. Puis ayant aperçu la tête de Dagur dans l'eau deux secondes plus tard, il s'était rué vers la cascade. Mais il fut surpris de voir Odine et Dagur côte à côte dans l'eau. Surtout qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle était redevenue une sirène ! Mais comme elle semblait allait bien, il jugea qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

\- Ça va ? Demanda t-il en les regardant successivement

\- Tout va bien, mon frère. Rassure-toi. J'ai fait une sacrée chute et j'admets avoir eu la peur de ma vie, mais… Ce que je viens d'apprendre m'a complètement fait oublier tout le reste. Dit-il en regardant Odine avec un tendre sourire

Odine esquissa un petit sourire en coin avant de détourner le regard, l'air gêné. Harold continuait de les regarder successivement, mais en voyant comment Dagur regardait Odine, il commençait à soupçonner quelque chose à son égard. Rien de méchant, mais bon. Pour éviter de leur montrer de l'inquiétude et de la méfiance, il esquissa un sourire et s'adressa à Dagur.

\- Bon. Content de voir que toi et Ombretueur n'êtes pas blessés. C'est déjà ça.

\- Ombretueur ? C'est le nom de ton dragon ? Demanda Odine

\- Ouais ! Il est classe ce nom, hein ?

\- Euh, Dagur ? On reprend l'entrainement ? Insista gentiment Harold

\- J'arrive. Dit-il avant de nager vers le bord de l'eau

\- Et toi, Odine ? Tu fais quoi ?

\- J'avais prévu de m'entraîner encore un peu au combat, puis après j'irais pécher le poisson pour ce soir.

\- Super. A tout à l'heure.

\- Euh, une minute ? Je viens juste d'y penser, mais… Comment tu fais pour te transformer ? S'étonna Dagur

\- Grace à ça. Dit-elle en montrant son bracelet. C'est un bracelet magique qui vient de mon royaume et ça me permet de troquer mes nageoires contre des jambes. Regarde.

Elle s'approcha du rebord de l'eau et activa son bracelet. Harold n'était pas toujours très emballé par la confiance aveugle qu'elle accordait à Dagur, mais bon. Si Harold n'arrivait pas à faire confiance en Dagur, autant qu'il continue d'avoir confiance en elle. Il laissa donc Odine faire sa démonstration sans rien dire, mais il garda quand même un œil sur leur nouvel allié. Dagur fut tout aussi captivé par le phénomène magique ! Il vit donc Odine sortir de l'eau avec sa longue robe turquoise, mais il évita surtout d'attarder son regard sur ses jambes qu'il trouvait… Très jolies.

\- Alors ça, c'est encore plus cool ! Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux

\- Merci. Souriait-elle en essorant ses tresses

\- Bah maintenant, je commence à comprendre comment vous êtes venus jusqu'ici ! Mais une dernière question ? Pourquoi tu ne pêche pas le poisson avant d'aller t'entrainer ? Vu que t'est une sirène, ça devrait être facile, non ? Et puis ça t'évitera sûrement de perdre du temps avec tes fringues et tout le reste ?

\- C'est vrai, mais je n'aurais pas besoin d'être une sirène pour le pêcher. Je viens de penser à une méthode qui devrait être efficace. Avoua t-elle

\- Ah ouais ? Laquelle ?

\- Bon ? On y va ? Je te rappelle que ton dragon t'attend, que le temps nous est compté et que j'aimerais t'apprendre le maximum de choses tant qu'il fait encore jour ! S'impatienta Harold, mains sur les hanches.

\- Désolé, Harold. C'est juste que je suis fasciné par les trucs trop cool, j'y peux rien.

\- Mouais. Allez, viens.

Harold s'en alla vers Ombretueur, suivis par Dagur. Ils reprirent sans tarder l'entrainement mais ils restèrent pas loin de la cascade. Harold tacha de se montrer le plus patient possible et Dagur se força d'écouter au mieux les conseils d'Harold. Quand à Ombretueur, bah il essaya lui aussi d'être un bon dragon et de ne plus refaire de coups tordus à son dragonnier. De son coté, Odine se rhabilla derrière un arbre puis elle s'entraîna au lancer de dague. Odine ignora si c'était à cause de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, mais elle ne rata presque pas une seule fois sa cible ! Après une vingtaine de lancers, elle fit un petit exercice de discrétion dans les bois, puis elle s'entraîna au combat avec un long bout de bois. Sans coéquipier, c'était dur de s'entraîner et de faire des progrès, mais elle travailla sur la force de ses bras, sa dextérité, la force de ses coups, sa volonté et son endurance. Son entrainement solo dura une bonne heure. Elle était fatiguée et courbaturée, mais elle était assez satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait fait. Restait à savoir si tout ça serait suffisant pour demain.

Le soleil était bientôt sur le point de se coucher et il était temps pour tout le monde de faire une pause et de reprendre des forces avec un bon repas. Odine retourna tranquillement vers la cascade avec son bâton, puis une fois sur place, elle s'apprêta à pécher les poissons avec la méthode qu'elle avait trouvé. Si elle pouvait faire léviter de simples boules d'eau, alors elle était sans doute capable de faire léviter des poissons prisonniers dans une boule d'eau. Ça valait le coup d'essayer. Au pire, si ça ne marche pas, elle retournerait dans l'eau pour aller les pécher. Elle tandis alors sa main droite vers l'eau, prête à essayer son idée. Mais pour une fois, elle essaya de faire confiance en son instinct, sa volonté et ses pouvoirs. Demain, l'ennemi ne lui laisserait surement pas le temps de se concentrer pour lancer une attaque magique. Après mûre réflexion, elle se dit qu'elle aurait du s'entraîner davantage a ce genre d'exercice. Mais bon. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut être encore le temps et l'énergie pour s'entraîner ce soir et à l'aube. Et pour le moment, elle se concentra sur sa tâche.

Restant immobile et silencieuse au bord de l'eau, la jeune fille scruta attentivement l'eau pour localiser les poissons. Quand elle vit enfin un, elle esquissa un sourire et activa sa bague afin de l'attirer vers la surface. Mais malheureusement, ça ne marcha pas aussi bien que prévu. Sa magie lui permettait de contrôler l'eau. Pas les êtres vivants. Elle poussa alors un soupir. Elle n'avait pas envie d'enlever de nouveau ses vêtements et de retourner dans l'eau, et en plus, Dagur et Harold n'étaient pas loin. Odine se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'écouter Dagur et d'aller pêcher les poissons tant qu'elle était dans l'eau et qu'elle était une sirène. Elle aurait gagné beaucoup plus de temps ! Elle retourna donc se déshabiller à l'abri des regards indiscrets puis elle replongea dans l'eau et se retransforma en sirène. Avec sa magie, elle s'arrangea pour congeler le maximum de poissons puis elle les ramena sur la terre ferme. Au total, il y en avait six et certains était assez gros. Parfait. Maintenant que ça c'était fait, elle sortit de l'eau et retourna s'habiller. Sauf qu'elle le fit avec mauvaise humeur.

\- _Pff, c'est quand même chiant de devoir à chaque fois enlever et remettre mes habits ! Harold a plus de chance que moi à ce niveau la ! Si seulement je pouvais conserver ma tenue à chaque fois que je me transforme… Ce serait nettement plus pratique ! Humph. A force, je vais me faire passer pour une exhibitionniste ! Mais le premier qui me dit ça, je lui colle direct mon poing dans la figure._

oO*Oo

En peu de temps, Dagur avait fait beaucoup de progrès ! Dagur maîtrisait de mieux en mieux son dragon, il avait appris à ne pas trop le contrôler, à lui faire confiance, à tisser des liens, et sa crainte de l'altitude semblait avoir nettement diminué ! A cet instant, Dagur et Ombretueur se posèrent enfin sur le sol après avoir accomplit un exercice aérien, qui, selon les dires de son professeur, était assez complexe. Harold devait admettre que Dagur était vraiment un bon élève. Il ne demandait qu'à apprendre et à ce qu'on lui fasse confiance.

\- Alors ? Demanda Dagur avec espoir

\- C'était… Disons loin d'être horrible.

\- C'est-à-dire, loin d'être horrible ?

\- Je pense que c'est mieux que ce que Rustik aurait fait dans cet exercice. Précisa Harold avec un sourire

\- Merci. Dit-il en lui rendant son sourire

En repensant à Rustik, puis aux autres, le sourire d'Harold disparut progressivement. Dagur devina ce qui le tourmentait et il essaya alors de le rassurer.

\- T'en fait pas, Harold. On réussira à les sauver. Ombretueur et moi, on fera tout pour que cette mission n'échoue pas !

\- Ouais. Merci, Dagur. Le remercia t-il avec un sourire vraiment sincère.

\- De rien. Rho, la vache… Je meurs de faim ! Pas toi ?

\- Si. Allons voir comment Odine s'en sort.

Dagur descendit de son dragon et marcha à ses cotés.

\- J'espère qu'elle a attrapé plein de poissons ! Je pourrais engloutir une caisse entière ! Dit-il avec appétit

\- Ouais, moi aussi. Même si je dois t'avouer que j'ai hâte de remanger de la viande. Depuis le début du voyage, on a mangé que des produits de la mer.

\- Oh mais j'y pense, j'ai encore un peu de viande séchée dans ma grotte ! Si tu veux, tu pourras en manger demain pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Super. Tiens, tant que j'y pense. J'aimerais te donner un dernier conseil qui pourrait t'être utile demain.

\- J'écoute ?

\- Si tu ne veux pas te faire toucher alors que tu es sur le dos de ton dragon, fait des loopings pour avoir le soleil dans le dos et pour que l'ennemi l'ait dans les yeux. Tu seras alors plus difficile à atteindre.

\- Compris. Merci du conseil, mon frère. Puis-je t'en donner un en retour ?

\- Euh… Ouais ?

\- J'imagine ce que tu dois ressentir à cause de Viggo et c'est légitime. Mais prend garde, Harold. La vengeance, la colère, l'obsession… Ça peut te ronger de l'intérieur. Crois-moi, je l'ai vécu. Ça peut te faire faire des choses que tu te croyais incapable de faire ! Tu fais des erreurs, tu prends des risques… Et si ça ne t'amène pas à ta perte, ça te consumera lentement. Donc s'il te plait, fait tout pour rester le Harold qu'on aime et qu'on connait tous.

Harold ne sut quoi répondre à cela. C'était un conseil profond et d'une immense sincérité. Harold arrivait à le sentir. Il se contenta alors d'hocher la tête et de lui adresser un sourire avant de reprendre la route. De retour à la cascade, ils virent Odine assise en tailleur, au bord de l'eau. Elle était de nouveau habillée et en train d'embrocher les poissons avec des bouts de bois.

\- A ce que je vois, la pêche a été fructueuse ! Constata Harold d'un air ravi

\- Ouais. On a de quoi faire un bon repas. Dit-elle en finissant d'embrocher le dernier poisson. Et vous, ça a été ?

\- Impeccable.

\- Pareil. Apprendre à être dragonnier, c'est plus cool que ce que je croyais !

\- Je suis contente si tout s'est bien passé. Bon. On va pouvoir aller manger.

\- Parfait. Suivez-moi. Mais avant, faut que je vous prévienne que le chemin menant à la grotte est parfois glissant. Donc marchez bien le long des parois.

Ils acquiescèrent, tandis qu'ils ramassaient leurs sacs, et sur ce, Dagur emmena ses amis vers sa demeure. Odine se chargea de porter les poissons et marcha derrière Harold qui marchait derrière Dagur et Ombretueur. Ils suivirent les mises en garde du Parenvrille et arrivèrent enfin à la fameuse grotte. Rien que depuis l'entrée, la grotte avait l'air très grande, sombre et profonde ! Dagur entra le premier avec son dragon, suivi d'Harold, mais Odine resta à l'entrée, le regard tristement fixé sur le soleil.

\- Odine ? Ça va ? S'inquiéta Harold

\- Le soleil se couche… Nos amis doivent être arrivés sur l'île de Mala. Répondit-elle sans quitter l'horizon du regard

\- C'est vrai… Avec tout le reste, j'ai un peu oublié ce détail. Avoua Harold en fixant tristement l'horizon

\- Moi aussi. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il ne leur arrive pas trop de malheurs d'ici demain.

\- Moi aussi. Allez, viens. Dit-il avant d'entrer avec elle.

oO*Oo

La voyante ne c'était pas trompée dans ses prédictions. Les navires de Mala et Viggo arrivèrent sur l'île des défenseurs des ailes au coucher du soleil. Les dragons prisonniers du navire de Viggo restèrent à l'intérieur, sous la surveillance de Ryker et de ses hommes, tandis que les dragonniers prisonniers du navire de Mala, sortirent les uns après les autres, menottés, bâillonnés et chacun escortés de deux soldats masqués jusqu'à la prison du village. Après avoir donné des instructions très claires à son frère aîné, Viggo accompagna Mala et Throk sur leur île. Il demeurait très calme, confiant et affublé d'un petit sourire satisfait, mais la souveraine n'arrivait pas à être aussi confiante et souriante que lui. Même si jusque la, il avait respecté sa part du marché, elle s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'il la trahisse d'une minute à l'autre. Et Throk pensait la même chose qu'elle. Ils n'avaient toujours pas confiance en lui et ils n'auront probablement jamais confiance en lui.

En revoyant leur reine bien aimée, ceux qui était resté sur l'île acclamèrent son retour et lui firent un rapport sur le grand protecteur et sur l'état du village. Le dragon sacré était revenu sain et sauf sur l'île et il s'était chargé de manger toute la lave qui avait débordé du volcan, avant de regagner sa demeure. Quand au village, il n'avait subit aucun dégâts. Ces nouvelles réchauffèrent le cœur de Mala et Throk qui esquissèrent un sourire.

\- Que les ancêtres soient loués…

\- Par la grâce des ancêtres…

\- Je suis heureux de savoir que votre île et votre village sont toujours intacts, chère Mala. Tout comme je suis content que votre précieux dragon soit revenu à temps pour empêcher le pire.

\- Moi aussi, Viggo Grimborn. Merci d'avoir tenu votre promesse.

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie d'avoir accepté de me prêter main forte, reine Mala. Bien. Maintenant que nous nous sommes assurés du retour de votre Eruptodon et de la sécurité du village, il me tarde d'assister à la mise à mort des dragonniers.

\- Non.

\- Pardon ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Vous avez dit « non » ? Demanda Viggo en essayant de rester calme

\- Tout à fait. L'exécution de ses oppresseurs de dragons aura lieu demain, au lever du soleil. Pour l'heure, nous avons encore des choses à régler via les dégâts causés par la lave. C'est le plus urgent à mes yeux.

\- Hin. Reine Mala. Je…

\- N'insistez pas, Viggo Grimborn. Vous êtes ici sur notre île en tant qu'invité, alors vous devez vous plier à nos lois et à mes décisions. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous allons d'abord nous occuper de nos affaires et prendre du repos. Le voyage fut éprouvant et mes hommes ont tous mérité de se reposer. Et je tiens également à vous informer que selon nos coutumes, nos condamnés à mort ont le droit de bénéficier de quelques heures de répit afin qu'ils puissent se remémorer avec regret toutes les atrocités qu'ils ont commis, et qu'ils puissent prier leurs dieux avant de comparaître devant eux. J'espère que vous le comprenez ?

\- Je comprends.

\- Bien. Mais je tiens également à préciser que si vous et vos hommes tentiez de vous introduire dans la prison afin d'abréger vous-même leur existence, je prendrais ça pour de la trahison et du non respect de nos lois. Et de ce fait…

Viggo bouillonnait littéralement de l'intérieur ! Il en avait plus que marre de cette reine et de ses grande menaces ! Si elle n'était pas aussi douée dans l'art du combat et sans cesse accompagnée de son toutou aux cheveux roux, il l'aurait déjà frappé dans le but de la faire taire et de lui imposer SES volontés ! Mala lui donnait vraiment des envies de meurtres ! Mais étant si proche de sa victoire, il continua de jouer le jeu et de se montrer patient, calme et compréhensif.

\- … Vous vous chargerez vous-même de me tuer, j'ai compris. Pardonnez mon empressement, je vous prie. L'impatience de voir les dragonniers rejoindre définitivement le Valhalla doit me rendre malgré moi quelque peu… Hâtif.

\- Je vous pardonne et vous comprends, Viggo Grimborn. Mais je vous garantis que demain, vous aurez droit à des exécutions mémorables qui auront valu la peine d'être attendues. Croyez-moi.

\- Il me tarde donc d'être à demain. Conclut-il avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Bien. Sur ce, veuillez regagner votre navire. Nous nous reverrons demain matin pour les exécutions.

\- Comme vous voudrez. Bonne soirée, reine Mala.

\- De même, Viggo Grimborn.

Viggo fit une petite révérence respectueuse, puis il repartit sur son navire sans adresser de regard à Throk afin de ne pas se trahir. Viggo n'aimait pas Throk qu'il trouvait trop malin. Et tout comme Mala, il mourrait d'envie de le tuer ! Throk et Mala suivirent un instant Viggo du regard avant de continuer leur route à travers les rues du village.

\- Vous vous attendez vraiment à ce qu'il nous trahisse, ma reine ?

\- Avec un homme comme lui, il faut s'attendre à tout, Throk. Et encore plus si une trêve éphémère existe entre nous.

\- Il a pourtant respecté sa parole.

\- Je sais, Throk. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me méfier de lui. Cet homme sent la fourberie à plein nez ! Dit-elle avec une once de dégoût

\- Dois-je doubler la surveillance auprès du grand protecteur et des prisonniers ?

\- Oui. Que tout le monde se tienne prêt au cas où, mais dans la plus grande discrétion.

\- Ce sera fait, ma reine. Mais Viggo n'est pas dupe. Il sait que vous n'avez pas confiance en lui et il s'attendra à ce que vous doublez la garde.

\- Je sais. Mais il ignore dans quel état je peux être si jamais on me trahit. Je ne lui ferai aucun cadeau.

\- A part celui d'accorder une mort brève et sans douleur ?

Mala esquissa alors un sale petit sourire empli de sadisme.

\- Tu me connais vraiment bien, Throk. En général, j'accorde ce seul et unique cadeau. Mais pour Viggo Grimborn, non. Je le ferais souffrir aussi longtemps qu'il me le plaira. Humph… Les souffrances qu'il a dût endurer à cause de sa brûlure au visage ne seront rien à coté !

oO*Oo

Astrid et les autres furent emmenés en silence dans la prison de l'île, et fort heureusement pour eux, ils furent enfermés ensemble dans une sorte de cellule souterraine. Enfin… Enfermés est un bien grand mot. Ils furent plutôt jetés ou balancés dedans, et presque sans tendresse ! Mais au moins, ils étaient toujours ensemble. Leur nouvelle cellule était bien plus agréable que celles dans le navire de Mala. Elle était de forme ronde, sombre, profonde, et le plafond était recouvert d'une grille qui leur permettait d'avoir suffisamment d'air et un aperçu sur le monde extérieur, même si apparemment, on ne pouvait voir que le ciel. S'ils voulaient en voir plus, il faudrait qu'ils montent sur les épaules de quelqu'un.

Une fois seuls, les jumeaux s'étreignirent, tout comme Varek et Ingrid. Rustik ne résista pas à l'envie de tourner de l'œil et Astrid essayait de voir ce qu'il y avait dehors. Mais comme elle n'y voyait rien, elle demanda à Rustik un coup de main. Elle monta sur les épaules du Jorgensen et put voir que même enfermés, deux gardes surveillaient l'entrée ! Elle fronça le regard et descendit des épaules de Rustik.

\- Bon. Maintenant qu'on est enfin arrivés à destination, j'espère que tu as un plan pour nous sortir de là, Astrid ? Lui demanda t-il

\- Je cherche, Rustik. Je cherche. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver de plan fiable, et ça commence sérieusement à m'énerver ! Grogna t-elle en cognant son poing contre le mur

\- Humph. Bah faut croire que quand Harold est pas avec nous, tu…

\- Commence pas à m'énerver, Rustik ! Parce que dans ces cas là, je sais toujours quoi faire ! Le prévient-elle sévèrement

\- Hé ! Si on peut plus rien dire !

\- Calmez-vous tous les deux. Conseilla Ingrid. L'essentiel, c'est qu'on est tous ensemble, en vie et plus menottés.

\- Elle a raison. Et même si nous sommes leurs prisonniers, j'ai remarqué que ces gens semblent plus tolérants que les chasseurs, Ajouta Varek

\- Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça change ? Rétorqua Rustik, les bras croisés

\- Réfléchis, Rustik. Avec un peu de chance, on va peut être pouvoir essayer de négocier nos vies auprès de cette reine. De plus, j'ai crut comprendre qu'elle et son peuple adorent et protègent les dragons tout autant que nous.

\- Je l'ai remarqué aussi, Varek. Mais je doute qu'elle veuille nous écouter. Cette reine est plutôt du genre… Bornée.

\- On l'est tous, Astrid. Mais si on a une chance de pouvoir plaider notre cause, autant la saisir. Répondit Ingrid

\- Tu as raison. Demain, je ferais ce qu'Harold ferait s'il était avec nous. Je vais leur prouver qu'on n'est pas des oppresseurs de dragons, ni leur ennemi.

\- Et surtout qu'on ne mérite pas de mourir à cause des folies meurtrière et vengeresse de Viggo ! Ajouta Rustik

\- Entre autre, oui.

\- Donc c'est ça le plan ? Attendre demain pour savoir si oui ou non, on va mourir ? Demanda enfin Kranedur

Depuis qu'on lui avait dit que Poulet était surement mort, Kranedur était assez mélancolique et très calme. Lui qui était tout le temps joyeux, optimiste et blagueur, le voir dans cet état était assez troublant. Sa sœur ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester à ses cotés pour le soutenir, le réconforter et si Thor le permettait, lui remonter le moral. Elle avait déjà fait plusieurs tentatives, mais ce fut à chaque fois un échec.

\- On n'a pas le choix, Krane. Sans dragon, ni arme, ça va être dur de sortir d'ici. Nous sommes six et ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que nous.

\- Sans compter que les chasseurs sont dans leur camp. Rappela Kognedur

\- Exact. Et si nous tentons de nous échapper, on ne va pas arranger notre cas. Autant rester sagement ici et attendre le moment fatidique. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'on pourra leur prouver notre bonne foi et avoir une chance de plaider notre cause et d'en faire nos alliés.

\- Moi ça me va comme plan. Approuva Ingrid

\- Moi aussi. Acquiesça Varek

\- Pareil. Ajouta Rustik

\- Bah fatalement, nous aussi. Dit Krane

\- Fatalement ? S'étonna Varek

\- Bah ouais. Même si on ne serait pas d'accord, on n'aurait pas emporté le vote avec deux voix contre quatre. Expliqua Kognedur en haussant les épaules

\- Ce n'était pas un vote, les jumeaux. Répondit Astrid

\- Et puis vous auriez voulu faire quoi ? Faire vos têtes de moutons ? Rétorqua Rustik

\- Bah j'en sais rien, moi… Genre plaider notre cause tout de suite plutôt que d'attendre le lendemain ? Supposa sérieusement Kognedur

\- Mmh… Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, en fait. Approuva Varek après mure réflexion

\- Très bien. Je vais voir si l'un de ces deux abrutis veut bien faire passer le message à leur reine. Répondit Astrid en jetant un regard noir à la grille

\- Euh… Commence pas à les insulter, Astrid. Je te rappelle qu'ils peuvent nous entendre. Conseilla Ingrid

\- Carrément. Et même si Kogne et moi on est habitué à se faire traiter d'idiots, d'imbéciles, de crétins et de têtes de moutons, je doute que ces types soit aussi tolérant que nous.

\- Ok. Rustik ? Viens m'aider.

\- Euh… Un simple « s'il te plait » serait pas de refus, tu sais ?

\- Grouille ! Gronda t-elle

\- Ok, ok ! Rho, je vous jure.

Astrid remonta donc sur les épaules de Rustik et s'agrippa à la grille pour ne pas tomber. Elle appela ensuite le garde qui se trouvait à sa gauche et fit de son mieux pour paraître aimable et patiente.

\- Hé ? On voudrait avoir une audience avec votre reine. Pouvez-vous lui faire part de notre requête ?

\- Hors de question. Notre reine à des choses plus importantes à faire pour le moment et nous avons pour ordre de ne pas quitter notre poste. Vous aurez votre audience demain, si notre reine est d'humeur à vous en laisser une.

\- Je vois. Et c'est quoi la suite du programme ? On reste ici jusqu'à demain sans manger et sans boire ?

\- Exact. Alors maintenant, lâche cette grille et attend sagement avec tes camarades ! Et en silence !

Astrid lui adressa un regard noir et redescendit rejoindre ses amis. Furieuse, elle croisa ensuite les bras.

\- Au moins, on a essayé. La rassura Ingrid

\- Mouais. J'aimerais tellement être sur le dos de Tempête pour leur faire payer tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait subir. Grogna t-elle

\- Moi aussi. Mais plus que de leur faire du mal, je voudrais surtout m'assurer que Sonovent va bien… Répondit tristement Ingrid

\- Oh ma Bouledogre… Vous pensez que nos dragons vont bien ? S'inquiéta Varek en s'asseyant contre le mur

\- Je l'espère, Varek. Même si j'ignore où ils sont… Répondit Astrid en s'asseyant à son tour

\- Et ils vont en faire quoi au juste ? Demanda Rustik en faisant de même, suivi des autres

\- Vu qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être sur le même navire que nous, je pense que Viggo a du les garder sur son navire comme trophées de guerre, et que par la suite, il compte les garder ou les vendre aux enchères. Supposa Astrid

\- Et cette Mala le laisserait faire ? S'étonna Ingrid

\- C'est un détail que j'aimerais éclaircir demain. Ça leurs montrera encore plus notre respect et notre affection pour les dragons.

\- Et on fait quoi en attendant ? Demanda Rustik

\- Si on doit mourir demain… Alors passons nos derniers moments ensembles et profitons en pour nous reposer.

\- J'espère qu'Harold et Odine vont bien et qu'ils arriveront à temps pour nous sauver… Espéra Varek

\- Ils ont un plan et ils arriveront à temps. J'en suis persuadée ! Tout ce qu'on doit faire, c'est croire en eux et rester calme et optimiste

\- Ouais, bah j'aurais aimé qu'ils se manifestent plus tôt ! Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour réussir à échapper à ses malades masqués, mais ayant la possibilité de contacter Berk et de riposter avec des dragons sauvages, ils…

\- Ils sont peut être morts, va savoir ?

\- Krane ! Gronda Ingrid

\- Hé, c'est qu'une supposition ! Se défendit-il

\- Non. Ils sont en vie. Je le sens au plus profond de moi ! Odine a protégé Harold et je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elle l'a emmené à l'abri grâce à ses…

Pour éviter que les gardes ne l'entende, elle posa son doigt contre sa bouche, prononça muettement le mot nageoire et imita avec sa main un poisson qui nage. Le groupe comprit de quoi elle voulait parler et ils gardèrent le silence, y comprit les jumeaux. Il est vrai que pas un seul d'entre eux n'avait encore pensé au fait qu'Odine et Harold aient pu s'en sortir grâce à la véritable nature d'Odine ! Et que grâce aux caractères, au courage et à la volonté de ses deux-là, les dragonniers avaient tous une lueur d'espoir encore plus grande qui réchauffaient leur cœur !

oO*Oo

Odine et Harold continuèrent d'avancer sans méfiance dans la grotte. Dagur se chargea de vite allumer un feu, laissant ainsi une douce et chaleureuse lueur orangée envahir la grotte. Et comme il faisait frais, un peu de chaleur ferait beaucoup de bien ! Harold et Odine purent enfin y voir clair. Ça se voyait qu'il n'y avait personne et que Dagur y vivait seul depuis longtemps. Autre détail, ils virent sur les murs des tas de dessins de dragons dessinés à la pierre.

\- Ouais. Ces derniers temps, j'ai eu pas mal de temps à tuer ! Les informa Dagur

\- C'est bien dessiné. Bravo. Le félicita Harold qui continuait de regarder le mur

\- En effet. Tu as du talent, Dagur. Fit de même Odine

\- Merci, c'est gentil. Viens, Odine. Tu peux venir te sécher et me passer les poissons. Je vais les faire cuir.

Odine fut touchée de cette attention et alla le rejoindre près du feu. Harold les regarda discrètement du coin de l'œil. Quand il vit Odine remercier Dagur avec un tendre sourire une fois qu'il lui ait apporté une couverture, et que celui-ci lui rendit son sourire avec une tendresse un peu plus prononcée, il détourna le regard, l'air pensif. Son intuition de tout à l'heure ne l'avait pas trompé. Il avait l'impression que Dagur était en train de tomber sous le charme de la jeune sirène. Ce qui en soi, n'était pas reprochable. Odine était très plaisante, faut le reconnaître. Mais Harold avait peur que des sentiments naissant ne compromettre les décisions et les actes de demain. Et puis Dagur n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant de l'existence de Tristan. Au bout d'un moment, Harold leva les yeux au ciel et alla les rejoindre. Il avait tort de s'inquiéter de ça maintenant. Ce n'était pas ses histoires et il se doutait bien qu'Odine ne laisserait pas un autre homme entrer dans sa vie, même si en ce moment elle avait des problèmes avec son petit ami. Elle était du genre fidèle et elle avait plus l'air de prendre Dagur pour un ami qu'un éventuel remplaçant. En essayant d'imaginer ses deux-là ensemble, Harold esquissa un bref grimace et essaya de penser à autre chose. Dagur donna un poisson et un peu d'eau à Ombretueur qui alla ensuite se reposer à l'écart.

\- Bien. En attendant que nos chers petits poissons cuisent, expliquez-moi votre stratégie pour demain. Vous avez un plan ? Des indices ?

Harold sortit alors la carte de l'archipel de son sac et la posa par terre.

\- Grâce à une voyante, nous savons que nos amis et nos dragons se trouve sur cette île. Et que demain matin, les dragonniers seront exécutés.

\- Et vos dragons ?

\- On n'en sait rien justement. Mais connaissant Viggo, il a du les garder avec lui comme trophées sur son navire.

\- Ou pour les vendre aux enchères. Il adore faire ça. Surtout quand il a de beaux spécimens à vendre !

\- C'est ignoble de faire ça. Commenta Odine

\- Je l'admets. Donc on sait où ils sont. C'est déjà ça. Quel est la suite ?

\- Si on peut libérer nos dragons avant de sauver nos amis, ça nous ferait un avantage. Et si je suis de nouveau avec Krokmou, se sera encore mieux pour tous le reste.

\- Mmh, mmh. Donc si Viggo a gardé les dragons sur ses navires, ils doivent probablement tous être enfermés dans les cales, dans des cellules à l'épreuve des dragons. Supposa Dagur

\- Je suis d'accord. Approuva Harold.

\- Et justement, j'ai une idée. Puisque je suis un dragonnier, je pourrais faire diversion sur le pont avec Ombretueur pendant que toi et Odine vous vous infiltrez discrètement dans le navire pour délivrer les dragons.

\- Non, Dagur. Tu n'as pas assez d'expérience pour ce genre de mission et ton dragon n'a pas encore l'habitude de travailler avec un viking sur son dos.

\- On n'a pas le choix, Harold. Sérieux, tu chipotes tout le temps, comme ça ?

\- Pff. Ok, on va faire comme ça. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas le choix et que c'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Admit Harold

\- Mmh. Odine ? Tu ne dis rien ? S'étonna Dagur

\- Vous avez plus l'habitude de ce genre d'opérations que moi. Moi, je me contente de vous écouter et d'obéir. Et pour être honnête Harold, je pense avoir pris assez de décisions depuis le début de notre aventure. Après tout, c'est toi le chef du groupe. Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui

\- Ce n'est pas un concours, Odine. Et il n'y a pas de quotas d'ordres à remplir. Tes décisions étaient juste et tu as bien fait de les prendre.

\- Merci, Harold.

\- Et du coup, t'en pense quoi de ce plan ? Demanda Dagur en retournant les poissons

\- Sincèrement… Je pense qu'il est pas mal. Ça peut marcher. Et encore plus si toi et moi on s'infiltre par la coque on faisant un petit trou, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire

\- Excellente idée ! Et si la flotte de Viggo se trouve à coté, on perce des trous dans la coque pour les pénaliser et les empêcher de fuir !

\- Mais comment tu compte t'infiltrer sous l'eau, Harold ? A moins que tu sois un champion en apnée sous marine, tu…

\- Je lui donnerais mon bracelet pour qu'il puisse avoir des nageoires, Dagur. C'est comme ça qu'on a pu venir jusqu'ici. L'informa Odine

\- Oh ? De plus en plus surprenant ! Cela dit, ça ne me surprends plus tant que ça maintenant. Enfin bref. Supposons qu'on arrive à libérer les dragons et à éliminer nos ennemis, on fait quoi ensuite ? Demanda-t-il

\- On empêche les exécutions et on empêche Viggo de nuire une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne sais pas encore comment on va s'y prendre, mais si on arrive déjà à accomplir la première partie de notre mission, le reste devrait bien se dérouler.

\- C'est vrai. Mais…

Odine eut une autre idée, mais elle hésita à en parler car elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Mais quoi ? Demanda Harold

\- Rien. Je voulais juste dire qu'on peut manger. Les poissons sont cuits. Mentit Odine avec un léger sourire

\- Ouais ! A table ! S'exclama joyeusement Dagur

Ils empoignèrent donc chacun un poisson grillé qu'ils dévorèrent avec appétit. Le temps de leur festin, ni Harold, ni Dagur ne repensèrent au plan de demain. Sauf Odine, qui en plus, avait encore l'esprit préoccupé par son idée.


	10. Stratégie

**_Crazy : Ah ça, je peux t'assurer que ces deux là vont s'en donner à cœur joie lors de la bataille ;) Oh ooooooh ! Les opinions sur les couples et la romance de cette fic se manifestent déjà ? Cool, ça m'avait manqué ! Ça me fait tellement marrer de lire ce genre de commentaires de la part des lecteurs hihihi ^^ contente que tu sois toujours aussi fière de lui. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant, surtout vu ce qui va s'y passer :3 Merci, bonne lecture et à dans 15 jours ! Bisous ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 10 - Stratégie

Après ce copieux repas, Harold, Odine et Dagur se sentirent nettement mieux ! Ils étaient gavés et sûrs de bien dormir pendant quelques heures.

\- Aahhh… C'était vraiment délicieux ! Merci d'avoir pécher ce festin, Odine.

\- Je t'en prie, Dagur.

\- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… J'ai une petite urgence.

Ils hochèrent la tête et laissèrent Dagur sortir de la grotte pour aller soulager sa vessie. Une fois s'être assuré que Dagur soit assez loin pour qu'il ne les entende pas, Harold soupira.

\- Enfin seuls.

\- Tu n'apprécie toujours pas sa compagnie, c'est ça ? Devina gentiment Odine

\- Un peu plus qu'avant, je dois le reconnaître. Mais je disais surtout ça car je suis content d'être un peu avec toi. Reconnait que depuis notre arrivée, on n'a pas pu vraiment l'être.

\- A t'entendre, j'ai l'impression d'être un meilleur compagnon de route que notre allié. J'en suis flattée. Souriait-elle

\- Vous êtes différent, c'est pour ça. Mais je suis surtout content d'être enfin seul avec toi pour qu'on parle.

\- Et de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?

\- De toi. De tes émotions. Comment te sens-tu depuis notre départ du village de Cleo ? As-tu réfléchis à ce que tu as découvert ? As-tu pris des décisions ?

\- Eh bien… Oui. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça.

\- Cool. Et donc ?

\- Bah j'ai accepté ce que je suis et j'ai pardonné à ma mère pour ce qu'elle a fait.

\- C'est génial ça ! Et par rapport à Stella ?

\- C'est peut être cruel ce que je vais dire… Mais je ne m'en veux pas tant que ça de l'avoir tuée, même si je viens d'apprendre que c'est ma cousine. Elle m'a fait vivre un calvaire pendant des années, et même si j'essaie de me convaincre qu'on aurait pu s'entendre, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Cette fille était le mal incarné et elle m'aurait quand même détestée et méprisée si elle avait su qui j'étais.

\- Je comprends. Et… Quoi d'autre ?

\- Bah j'ai surtout réalisé qu'il y a un risque pour que je ne puisse plus demeurer à Atlantis une fois que la reine saura qui je suis, et que je ne pourrais pas poursuivre mon histoire avec Tristan, même si tu avais réussi à me remonter le moral et me redonner de l'espoir pour mon couple et mon avenir.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pour faire simple… Mes parents sont devenus des bannis à cause de leur choix. Et fatalement, j'en suis une aussi. Et si la reine apprend qui je suis et qu'elle refuse notre lien de parenté et que je reste vivre à Atlantis, je vais surement devoir quitter le royaume pour vivre avec ma marraine et Cleo. Ce qui en un sens, ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Mais si Tristan reste borné à ses devoirs et ses obligations, il refusera de me suivre. Donc fatalement, je le perdrais.

\- Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu me dis, Odine. Mais il se peut que rien de tout cela n'arrive et que tu puisses rester chez toi, vivre au palais avec ta famille et garder Tristan !

\- Je le sais, Harold. Mais…

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'obstine à toujours envisager les pires possibilités au lieu des meilleures ?

\- Parce qu'à cause de la vie que j'ai menée, j'ai toujours eu l'habitude d'envisager le pire. J'y peux rien. Je sais que maintenant je devrais faire le contraire, mais c'est plus fort que moi…

\- Mmh. N'empêche, je suis content que tu porte de nouveau ta bague et que tu aies accepté de t'en resservir.

\- Moi aussi. Dit-elle en la regardant avec un sourire

\- Et donc euh… De quoi tu voulais parler tout à l'heure ?

\- Mmh ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Juste avant que tu nous dises que le repas était cuit, tu voulais dire quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Rien, à part que les poissons étaient cuits. Répondit-elle innocemment

\- Arrête. Je te connais à force ! J'ai bien vu que pendant tout le repas, tu semblais contrarié par quelque chose. Alors dis-moi ce que c'est.

\- Mais rien, enfin !

\- J'insiste, Odine.

\- Harold…

\- Ca concerne Dagur ? Moi ? Demain ? Autre chose ?

\- L'œil de dragon ! Voila ! Avoua t-elle enfin

\- Tu l'as avec toi c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu y penses et que tu voulais en parler ? Supposa Harold en fronçant légèrement le regard

\- Non. Je te rassure, il est toujours chez moi. Et puis je n'avais pas assez de place dans ma sacoche pour l'emmener avec nous.

\- Mmh. Alors pourquoi il t'a contrarié ?

\- Parce que je… Voila. Et si demain, on allait voir Viggo et marchander la vie de nos amis et des dragons contre l'objet auquel il tient le plus au monde ? Ce serait mieux que de livrer bataille, non ?

\- C'est une idée logique, Odine. Mais pour rien au monde je ne négocierais l'œil de dragon. Viggo ne doit plus jamais l'avoir entre les mains !

\- Les vies de ceux que tu aimes ne sont-elles rien en comparaison des sentiments que tu as pour cet artefact ?! Ce… Ce n'est qu'un objet, Harold ! Un simple et stupide objet qui peut ce remplacer plus aisément qu'une vie !

\- Je te rappelle que c'est surtout un objet qui peut nuire aux dragons !

\- Mais je me fiche des autres dragons, moi ! Il n'y a que les vôtres qui me préoccupent ! Du moment qu'on récupère Krokmou et les autres, ça ne te suffit pas ?! Tu veux sauver tous les dragons de l'archipel, c'est ça ?!

\- Tu es un dragonnier, Odine ! Comment peux tu ne pas comprendre ce que… ?

\- Justement ! Je ne suis pas un dragonnier !

\- Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu es pourtant l'une des nôtres !

\- Oui, mais je n'ai plus de dragon ! Alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'avoir le titre de dragonnier si je n'en chevauche pas un !

Ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes et elle commençait à avoir chaud et la tremblote à force de crier ! De plus, le comportement et l'entêtement du jeune viking commençait sérieusement à l'énerver ! Elle voulait vite sortir d'ici pour prendre l'air et ne plus se disputer avec Harold. Elle se leva d'un bond et essuya le coin de ses yeux.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Prendre l'air ! Oh, une dernière chose. A partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus qu'on m'appelle dragonnier. Odine me convient amplement.

Elle quitta la grotte d'un pas pressant, laissant son ami seul avec Ombretueur qui s'était réveillé à cause de tout ce tapage ! Harold se chargea de rassurer le Gronk pour qu'il se rendorme, et une fois cette mission accomplie, il resta assis, le regard fixé sur les flammes vacillantes et l'air songeur.

Une fois dehors, Odine s'agrippa contre la roche et ferma fortement les yeux. Ses larmes coulèrent inévitablement sur ses joues, mais elle se força de ne pas éclater en sanglot. Elle n'en revenait pas de sa discussion avec Harold ! Et surtout, elle n'avait pas aimé se disputer avec lui ! Mais en même temps, il l'avait cherché ! Il avait insisté et il refusait de changer d'avis au sujet de l'œil de dragon ! Odine serra les poings en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit et à quel point il était buté ! Marchander cet objet était peut être une chance pour eux de récupérer leurs amis et les dragons sans se battre ! Mais n'étant pas une guerrière, elle ne ressentait pas ce besoin de brandir une arme et de guerroyer pour récupérer ce à quoi elle tenait !

Voulant trouver le sommeil pour être en forme demain, elle inspira profondément puis elle essuya ses joues avant de s'éloigner un peu de l'entrée de la caverne. C'est la qu'elle vit Dagur assis sur le rebord de la falaise, le nez levé vers le ciel étoilé. Ce dernier, en entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui, tourna son regard vers Odine. Il les avait entendu se disputer mais il avait préféré rester là et ne pas s'en mêler.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés, c'est ça ?

\- Mouais. On peut dire ça.

\- A propos de moi, je suppose ?

\- Non. Plutôt à cause d'une divergence d'opinions, mêlé à de l'entêtement.

\- Mmh. Désolé, Odine. J'admirais les étoiles. Tu veux te joindre à moi le temps que vous vous calmez ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Accepta t-elle en haussant les épaules

Odine prit place à ses cotés et regarda à son tour le vaste ciel étoilé. Le ciel était sombre, sans nuages et un nombre incalculable d'étoiles scintillait avec grâce. De plus, l'air était agréablement frais, ce qui aida la sirène à se calmer.

\- Depuis que j'ai échoué ici, j'ai pris l'habitude de regarder les étoiles avant d'aller dormir. C'est tellement reposant…

\- J'avoue que c'est agréable et beau à regarder.

\- Et c'est surtout amusant de relier les étoiles pour en faire des symboles !

\- Des symboles ? Genre quoi ? Demanda Odine avec curiosité

\- Tu vas voir. Tu vois cette étoile assez grosse, droit devant, avec trois petites étoiles juste en dessous ?

\- Euh… Oui ?

\- Et bien tu pars de celle-là et tu rejoins la plus grosse qui se trouve plus bas, à sa gauche, puis tu rejoins celle-là à droite, puis tu descends en suivant deux étoiles, tu rejoints encore une fois cet étoile à droite, tu redescends pour rejoindre celle-là, et au final, tu obtiens un éclair ! Marrant, non ?

\- Je… Attends. Je pars de celle-là… Puis celle-là, et… Non désolée, j'arrive pas à visualiser l'éclair.

\- Pas grave. Donne ta main. Demanda t-il en tendant la sienne

Odine lui donna sa main sans contester, mais Dagur formula une autre requête.

\- Approche. Ce sera encore plus simple, tu verras.

D'abord hésitante et quelque peu surprise de cette demande, elle accepta quand même de le faire. Elle ne put quand même s'empêcher de rougir et d'être embarrassée quand elle fut très proche de Dagur et que sa joue fut collée à la sienne qui piquait légèrement. Dagur leva la main d'Odine qu'il tenait dans la sienne, s'arrangea pour que l'index d'Odine soit pile poil sur la première étoile, puis à travers leurs regards, il lui indiqua quelles étoiles il fallait rejoindre.

\- Bon. Tu vois la plus grosse tout en haut ?

\- Oui. Dit-elle d'un air concentré

\- Alors tu rejoins celle-là… Puis celle-là… Puis celle-là… Celle-là… Et enfin celle-là. C'est bon ?

\- Ah bah maintenant oui ! T'as raison, c'est marrant ! Ca fait un éclair ! Dit-elle avec épatement

\- Je te l'avais dis que c'était marrant !

\- En effet.

Odine continua d'observer le ciel mais progressivement, son regard et son sourire devinrent tristes.

\- C'est drôle… J'ai souvent observé le ciel depuis que je vis seule. Et pourtant, pas une seule fois, je n'ai pensé à relier les étoiles entres elles. Je pense que c'est parce que je n'avais personne avec qui les observer et partager mes trouvailles.

Dagur l'écouta attentivement et ressentit de la peine pour elle. Dans sa voix, il pouvait ressentir et deviner la souffrance qu'elle avait du enduré à être seule pendant si longtemps. Odine afficha ensuite un sourire reconnaissant et se tourna vers Dagur.

\- Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir ça, Dagur. Grâce à toi, je ne regarderais plus les étoiles de la même manière.

\- Je suis content d'avoir partagé ça avec une amie. J'espère qu'on le refera ?

\- J'en serais ravie.

\- Merci, Odine. Allez ! A ton tour de trouver un symbole !

\- Ok. Alors voyons voir… Mmh… Ah, j'en ai un !

\- Ah ? Où ça ? Qu'est ce que ça représente ?

\- Humph. Tu va dire que c'est bien un symbole de fille.

\- Je te promets de ne pas me moquer.

\- Ok. C'est un cœur.

\- Ah ? Un cœur ? Où ?

\- Part depuis cette étoile qui est juste là et essaye de le visualiser.

\- Euh… Attends, c'est à partir de quelle étoile déjà ? Y'en a trop ! Dit-il en rigolant

\- Attends, je vais t'aider. Dit-elle avec un petit rire

Elle prit à son tour sa main et colla sa joue contre la sienne, puis elle guida l'index de Dagur sur les différentes étoiles afin qu'il puisse visualiser le cœur. Une fois le symbole tracé, elle se détacha de lui, posa ses mains sur le sol et observa avec amusement la réaction de son ami.

\- Bien trouvé, Odine. Dès le premier coup, tu trouve un beau symbole ! Bravo !

Elle lui rendit son sourire, puis ils continuèrent de regarder les étoiles. Mais à un moment, Dagur posa accidentellement sa main sur celle d'Odine. En voyant son air étonné quand elle posa son regard sur leurs mains, il s'empressa de la retirer et de s'excuser !

\- Désolé, Odine ! Je l'ai pas fait exprès !

\- Hé, c'est rien ! Je ne vais pas t'incendier pour si peu !

Devant son sourire et son regard empli de gentillesse, Dagur n'eut d'autre choix que de lui rendre son sourire avant de reporter son attention sur les étoiles. Cependant, une autre question lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Au fait, elle est très belle ta bague.

\- Merci.

\- C'est un cadeau de ton amoureux ?

\- Non. Plutôt un héritage familial.

\- Ah. Et désolé si j'ai posé une question indiscrète.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Tu as donc un petit ami ?

\- Oui.

\- Et comment ça se fait qu'il n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Il est en mission pour son royaume. Dit-elle avec une certaine froideur

\- Mmh ? A t'entendre, on dirait que ce n'est pas la joie entre vous.

\- Disons que c'est compliqué.

\- Ah. Je peux avoir la version courte ? A moins que tu ne veuille pas en parler.

\- Ça me dérangerais pas de t'en parler, seulement je…

\- Oui ?

\- Nan, laisse tomber. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler de lui.

\- Mmh. C'est à cause de lui que tu pleurais dans les bois ?

\- …

\- Ok, j'insiste pas. Et je suppose que tu ne veux pas non plus parler de ta dispute avec Harold ?

\- Non plus. Je ne tiens pas à gâcher le bon moment que je viens de passer.

Dagur hocha la tête, mais il était intérieurement content de savoir qu'Odine venait de passer un bon moment avec lui.

\- Cela dit… J'aurais une question à te poser.

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- Tu es bien le chef de la tribu des Parenvrilles ?

\- En chair et en os ! Pourquoi ?

\- Je voudrais te demander… Ce que ça fait d'être chef et de devoir gouverner un peuple. Comment c'est ? Est-ce que tu arrives à gérer ? Tu aime ça ? Ou est-ce que tu préfère ta vie de solitaire sans responsabilités ni contraintes ?

Étonné de toutes ces questions, Dagur accepta quand même d'y répondre avec sincérité, puisque apparemment, Odine semblait attendre des réponses sincères.

\- Eh bien oui, j'aime diriger un peuple. C'est cool de pouvoir donner des ordres, de voir les gens t'obéir et avoir peur de toi quand tu leur hurle dessus ! Mais ça, c'était quand j'étais Dagur le dérangé. Vu qu'aujourd'hui, je suis un autre homme, je pense que je verrais mon statut de chef différemment.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Pour être franc, j'étais un chef tyrannique et cruel qui n'hésitait pas à tuer ses hommes pour le plaisir, parce que quelqu'un m'a contrarié ou parce qu'ils faisaient mal leur boulot. Mais quand je regagnerais mon île, je ferais en sorte de repartir à zéro avec eux et de changer ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Mmh, mmh… Fit Odine d'un air pensif

\- Odine. Est-ce que toutes ces questions ont un rapport avec toi et ton petit copain ? Tu m'as dit qu'il était en mission pour son royaume. C'est qu'il doit être quelqu'un de très important, non ?

Touchée par son attention et sa gentillesse, Odine décida finalement de lui parler d'elle et de Tristan. Peut être qu'en parler à quelqu'un qui ne connait pas toute l'histoire serait plus facile.

\- En effet. C'est le capitaine de la garde royale du royaume d'Atlantis. Le royaume d'où je viens.

\- Whoua ! Dis donc, il en a des galons ton copain ! Répondit Dagur, impressionné. Et c'est quoi le souci avec lui ?

\- Il se peut qu'un jour, il devienne roi, et que fatalement, je devienne reine.

\- Bah ce serait une bonne chose non ? Je veux dire… Lui et votre peuple auront de la chance d'avoir une reine aussi gentille et formidable que toi à leurs cotés.

\- Merci du compliment. Mais le hic, c'est que je ne veux pas être reine car je suis une exploratrice et une exclue du peuple à cause de mes différences, et je ne suis pas sure de savoir diriger un royaume. Et en plus, le peuple me méprise.

\- Je vois. Bah je vais te dire une bonne chose. Je te connais depuis peu, mais je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je suis donc convaincu que tu seras une bonne reine. Ton mec le pense aussi, non ?

\- Oui. Tout comme la reine, Harold et les dragonniers

\- Tu vois ! Si tout le monde le crois, alors tu dois y croire. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Bien. Ensuite, tu dis que le peuple te méprise. Mais ils ne te méprisent pas tous quand même ! Si ?

\- Non, il y en a qui m'aiment bien et qui me respectent.

\- Alors il faut que tu tiennes compte de ça ! Ne pense plus aux autres. C'est que des gros bouffons ! Et puis dis-toi que quand tu seras reine, tu pourras intervenir pour te faire respecter et même changer des lois.

\- Des lois ? T'es sérieux ?

\- Yep ! Au fils des années, certaines lois sont changées contre d'autres lois plus ignobles ou plus justes. Le but des souverains est de façonner un monde à leur image. Un monde pacifique ou enclin au chaos. Mais comme tu es une bonne personne, je suis sure que ton règne sera fructueux, long et prospère.

Odine était sciée ! Changer des lois ? Pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ?! Si elle devenait reine, elle permettrait tout d'abord à ses amis de venir la voir aussi souvent qu'ils le voudraient ! Elle pourrait aussi créer une amitié et une alliance entre les deux mondes ! La traque des humains serait définitivement finie ! Elle libérerait sa marraine, Cleo et les bannis de leur bannissement et les autoriserait à revenir dans le royaume ! Elle pourrait certainement trouver du temps pour ses explorations ! Et plein d'autres choses ! Avec toutes ces possibilités qui s'offraient à elle, elle eut de nouveau le sourire et l'espoir ! Mais tout ça ne sera possible que si la reine ne la rejette pas ! Odine décida de ne pas rebroyer du noir à ce sujet et de croire que tout ce passera bien !

\- A ce que je vois, je t'ai donné les réponses que tu attendais. Constata Dagur avec le sourire

\- Tu as fait mieux que ça, Dagur. Tu m'as redonné espoir.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Dagur et la serra affectueusement.

\- Merci…

\- Je t'en prie. Dit-il en serrant tendrement sa main

Ils restèrent la à se regarder et à se sourire, sans se lâcher la main et sans se douter qu'Harold les observait depuis l'entrée de la caverne. Il avait tout entendu et tout vu depuis le moment où ils s'étaient mis à parler de Tristan et de la souveraineté d'Odine. Harold était content que Dagur ai réussi à remonter le moral d'Odine et à lui redonner espoir, mais il aurait aimé que ce soit lui qui le fasse. Ce matin, il avait pourtant réussi. Serait-il jaloux de l'amitié et de la confiance entre ces deux-là ? Qui sait. C'était sans doute ridicule de ressentir ça. Fatigué, il fit demi-tour pour aller se coucher, quand il entendit un chant. Le chant d'une sirène ! Ça provenait de la plage où Harold et Odine ont débarqués. Rassuré de ne pas être le seul à l'avoir entendu, Harold s'approcha pour interroger Odine.

\- Vous aussi vous l'entendez ?

\- Oui, c'est bien le chant d'une sirène. Mais je ne sais pas de qui ça provient. Répondit-elle en regardant la plage d'un air intrigué

\- C'est puissant quand même ! On l'entend d'ici ! Constata Dagur

\- Je me demande qui ça peut être ? Se demanda Harold

\- Probablement quelqu'un qui sait que nous sommes là. Mais à part ceux du village de Cleo, je ne vois pas qui d'autre. Allons voir. Viens, Dagur.

\- Woh, woh, woh ! Et moi ? Je reste sur la touche, c'est ça ?

\- Soit pas jaloux, Harold. C'est juste qu'à trois sur un Gronk, ça ne va pas le faire ! Surtout qu'en plus, ils volent assez lentement. Alors avec trois passagers… Expliqua calmement Odine

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je vais rester pour surveiller le camp. Soyez prudent, ok ? Céda Harold

\- Toi aussi, mon frère. Dit-il en lui donnant une bourrade fraternelle sur l'épaule

Deux minutes plus tard, le duo s'envola sur le dos du Gronk. Harold les observa sévèrement du regard, poings serrés. Dés qu'ils furent loin, il retourna à l'intérieur pour aller chercher une arme, au cas où un imprévu fâcheux se présenterait. Il s'asseya donc près du feu et patienta, l'esprit en proie à diverses pensées, mais surtout des mauvaises.

oO*Oo

Dix minutes plus tard, Odine, Dagur et Ombretueur arrivèrent à la plage. Odine descendit la première et marcha vers l'océan dans l'espoir de trouver cette fameuse sirène. A ses yeux, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Cleo. Durant le trajet, elle avait mentalement comparé ce chant à toutes les voix féminines qu'elle connaissait, et Cleo était la seule qui correspondait ! Par précaution, Dagur resta à l'écart avec son dragon. On ne sait pas comment Ombretueur réagirait s'il voyait une femme poisson sortir de l'eau. Soit il reste sagement sur place, soit il lui court après dans l'espoir d'en faire son dessert !

\- Cleo ? L'appela Odine. Cleo ! Si c'est toi, montre-toi !

Deux secondes plus tard, Cleo immergea sa tête de l'océan. Odine esquissa alors un sourire. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Mais ce qu'elle se demanda maintenant, c'est pourquoi son amie se trouvait ici ? Mais en voyant la tête de Cleo, elle se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Odine ? Ce… C'est bien toi ?! Demanda-t-elle avec des yeux ronds

\- Bah oui, pourquoi ?

\- Mais, tu… Tu as des jambes ! Et des vêtements !

\- Euh…

Odine se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait oublié ce petit détail et se rappela qu'elle n'en avait pas encore parlé à son amie d'enfance, par faute de temps. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de l'eau afin de mieux discuter avec Cleo.

\- C'est grâce à ce bracelet magique que je peux marcher sur terre. Dit-elle en lui montrant son bracelet.

\- Ah. Et Harold ? Il… C'est un humain ?

\- Oui. Je lui ai prêté mon pouvoir afin de lui sauver la vie.

\- T'es amie avec des humains ?!

\- C'est une longue histoire, Cleo. Il y a quelque mois, une personne qui me voulait du mal m'a imposé une vie sur terre. Tout ça par pure jalousie. Mais sache que sans Harold… Je serais morte depuis longtemps.

\- Je vois… Et lui ? C'est qui ? Demanda t-elle discrètement en regardant Dagur

\- C'est Dagur. Un ami. Et son dragon aussi en est un.

\- Il est ami avec un dragon ?! Et toi aussi ?!

\- Oui, mais ils ne te feront aucun mal. Je t'en donne ma parole. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me dire ce que tu fais ici ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, rassure-toi. Si je suis là, c'est pour te proposer mon aide.

\- Cleo. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu mêle de cette histoire ! Comme tu peux le constater, c'est assez compliqué et dangereux !

\- Je ne veux pas te laisser affronter le danger toute seule ! Je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois !

\- Et moi je refuse que tu te mettes en danger ! Ecoute. Je te remercie de ton attention, mais tu n'as pas l'habitude des dragons et des vikings. Mais moi si ! Tu n'y survivrais pas et ta famille non plus ! Tu imagines leur peine si elles apprenaient ce qui t'était arrivé ? De plus, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Alors rends-moi service : rentre chez toi et continue de veiller sur ta famille, d'accord ? De plus, je suppose que tu es partie sans en parler à Iris ?

\- Bah en fait…

\- J'en étais sure… Soupira Odine. Cleo. Pars vite avant qu'elle ne meurt d'inquiétude et qu'elle envoie tout le village à ta recherche, compris ?

\- Compris… Mais une dernière question.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu aime vraiment ces gens au point de vouloir te battre pour eux et à leur cotés ?

\- Oui. Je les aime de tout mon cœur et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les sauver. Ils m'ont tout donné et accepté tel que je suis ! C'est ma famille et mes amis, et je refuse de les abandonner à leur sort.

\- Ta famille et tes amis ? Je comprends… Dans ce cas, bonne chance à vous et sois prudente, promis ?

\- Promis. Allez file et fait également attention à toi. Conclut-elle avec un sourire rassurant

Cleo hocha la tête et retourna dans l'océan rejoindre son village. Odine poussa un long soupir, soulagée d'avoir réussi à convaincre Cleo.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Dagur alors qu'il s'était approché d'elle

\- Ouais. Une amie assez bornée voulait m'aider à sauver nos amis, mais j'ai du refusé pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas tuer.

\- Et elle l'a bien pris ?

\- Peu importe. Si j'ai fait ça, c'était pour son bien. C'est le plus important.

\- T'a raison. On rentre ?

\- Ouais.

Dagur s'avança vers Ombretueur, mais Odine resta sur place, le regard fixé sur l'horizon et l'air extrêmement songeur. Mais pas dans la direction où se trouvait le village de Cleo, mais celle où se trouvait l'ile de Mala.

\- Odine ? Ca va ?

\- Ouais, je… Dagur ? C'est bien par là que ce trouve l'ile de Mala ? Demanda t-elle en pointant la direction du doigt

\- Euh… Bah si je me fie à la carte d'Harold… Oui. C'est bien par là. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je viens d'avoir une idée, mais je veux savoir si je peux te faire confiance ?

\- Tu oses encore me poser la question ? S'étonna t-il. Bien sur que tu peux me faire confiance, Odine ! On est amis et coéquipiers. Alors dis-moi quelle est cette idée.

\- Alors voilà. Je compte me rendre seule là-bas, afin d'espionner et récolter des infos pour la bataille de demain. Comme je suis une sirène et qu'ils ne le savent pas, je compte profiter de cet avantage.

\- Mmh… Astucieux et audacieux ! J'aime ça !

\- Merci.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, au juste ?

\- Que tu reste ici pour veiller sur Harold et pour l'empêcher de me suivre. Je sais qu'il ne sera pas d'accord mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je refuse qu'on part se battre à l'aveuglette !

\- Ce n'est pas bête. Moi je veux bien exécuter ton plan, mais t'a conscience qu'il va être furieux, qu'il va nous en vouloir et qu'il fera tout pour te retrouver ?

\- Je sais. Mais comme t'est plus fort que lui, fait ce qu'il faut pour qu'il reste dans cette grotte. Quitte à l'assommer.

\- Tu me fais confiance à ce point ?

\- Oui. Dit-elle avec une grande franchise

\- Whoua… Bah dans ce cas, fonce. Je me charge d'Harold et je te jure qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, à part une petite bosse sur la tête au cas où il fait sa tête de mouton.

\- Merci, Dagur. Je fais vite. Mais d'abord, tu peux te retourner ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu… Oh. Pas de soucis.

Dagur se retourna et demanda à son dragon de faire pareil, ce qui amusa Odine. Elle se hâta d'ôter ses vêtements et informa Dagur qu'elle avait terminé. Il se retourna et attrapa la pile de fringues et les bottes qu'Odine lui tendait.

\- Je te les confie. Prends-en soin, ok ?

\- Pas de problèmes. Au fait ? Je lui parle de ton plan ou pas ? Parce qu'il va surement me poser des questions !

\- Si ça peut l'aider à se calmer en attendant mon retour, oui.

\- Ça marche. Bonne chance, Odine.

\- A toi aussi.

Elle adressa également un sourire au Gronk, puis courut vers l'océan et y plongea. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Dagur se pinça les lèvres, appréhendant la suite pour son amie, mais aussi pour lui. Harold allait être fou de rage et inquiet, et Dagur allait devoir tout faire pour respecter sa promesse.

\- Prêt pour nous faire incendier, mon pote ? Demanda t-il avec une pointe d'humour

Le dragon grogna amicalement, ce qui semblait indiquer qu'il était prêt à subir le courroux du chef des dragonniers. Ils se mirent donc en route avec une certaine appréhension, du moins pour Dagur. Une fois de retour au campement, Dagur inspira profondément et entra avec son dragon. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Harold les attend, mais heureusement pur lui, Harold avait fini par s'endormir, sa main encore agrippé à la poignée de sa dague. Le fait qu'il dorme offrit un sursis à Dagur mais également à la jeune sirène. Avec un peu de chance, elle sera revenue avant qu'Harold ne se réveille et aucun des deux n'aurait à subir sa colère. Du moins pas avant l'aube. Il demanda discrètement à Ombretueur d'aller se coucher en silence, ce que le dragon fit sur la pointe des pattes. Dagur fit de même, mais par précaution, il garda les affaires d'Odine qu'il planqua sous sa couverture. Si Harold pouvait éviter de les voir à l'endroit où leur amie devait dormir, et ailleurs que sur elle, ça causerait moins de soucis. Il s'allongea puis ferma les yeux, tout en priant pour qu'Odine leurs revienne saine et sauve.

oO*Oo

Odine nageait aussi vite que possible et regardait toujours droit devant elle. Elle était bien décidée à aller jusqu'au bout de son plan. Elle s'en fichait des futures remontrances d'Harold et elle n'était même pas inquiète de le savoir seul en compagnie de Dagur. Après tout, ils l'avaient été durant leur entrainement et Dagur n'as pas fait de coups tordus. Et Odine avait encore vu qu'il était sincère dans ses paroles et ses promesses.

Elle mit toutes ses pensées et ses préoccupations de coté pour se focaliser uniquement sur sa mission. De ce fait, elle arriva deux heures plus tard aux abords de l'île de Mala. Immergeant seulement la tête de l'eau, elle regarda attentivement tout autour d'elle. La première chose qu'elle constata, c'est que l'île et ses alentours étaient très calmes et intacts, ce qui signifie que leur dragon mangeur de lave à pu retourner sur leur île, et qu'il est toujours là.

Elle remarqua ensuite que les cinq bateaux qu'elle avait vu la veille étaient là, amarrés pas loin de l'île. Viggo devait forcément être à bord de l'un deux, tout comme les dragons. Elle replongea et nagea jusqu'aux bateaux. L'avantage d'être une sirène, c'est que personne ne pouvait la voir ni l'entendre ! Si elle s'était approchée des navires par la voie des airs, les chasseurs l'auraient surement repérée vu qu'un silence planait à bord des navires. Viggo et Ryker ont du interdire à leur hommes de faire la fête pour célébrer leur victoire. Et les deux frères Grimborn s'attendaient surement à ce qu'Harold riposte cette nuit.

Une fois proche des navires, elle chercha du regard celui qui semblait être le navire de Viggo. Mais difficile à dire puisqu'ils se ressemblent tous ! Et dans l'obscurité, c'est encore moins évident de les différencier ! Mais après quelques secondes, elle décida de grimper à bord de celui qui était le plus éloigné de tous. Elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage, se changea en humaine et escalada la coque jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive sur le pont. Son arrivée attira l'attention de tous les chasseurs présents sur le pont.

\- Messieurs, bonsoir. Les salua t-elle poliment tout en remettant calmement sa chevelure trempée derrière ses épaules

Par pur réflexe, et ce malgré le fait qu'une jolie fille débarque sur leur navire, ils brandirent leurs arcs et leurs flèches à la racine de dragons droit sur elle, et se permirent de faire des commentaires pas très discrets.

\- C'est qui ? On la connait pas !

\- C'est un démon ?

\- Non, une sirène !

\- Une sirène ça a une queue de poisson, crétin ! Pas des jambes !

\- Alors c'est une sorcière !

\- Ou pire ! Une déesse de l'océan !

\- Peu importe ! Tuons-la !

Odine resta calme et ne s'empêcha pas de lever les yeux au ciel devant tant d'âneries.

\- Bon. Quand vous aurez fini de jacasser, l'un de vous pourrait-il avoir l'obligeance de faire venir Viggo Grimborn ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux le voir ?

\- Parce que je suis sure et certaine qu'il sera intéressé de ce que j'ai à dire et à proposer. Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin

Le garde demanda à un de ses confrères d'aller prévenir Viggo. Odine ne s'était donc pas trompée. Viggo était bien sur ce navire. En attendant que leur chef arrive, Odine demeura calme et patiente, même si les chasseurs continuaient de la menacer avec leurs flèches. Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et Viggo fit enfin son apparition, suivi du messager. Odine demeura toujours confiante et non effrayée par la présence de cet homme au visage mutilé.

\- Bonsoir, Viggo.

Surpris qu'elle le connaisse, Viggo la regarda de la tête au pied et haussa tout de même un sourcil quand il vit l'accoutrement de la jeune fille. Il ne l'avait jamais vu et elle ne ressemblait en rien à la plupart de ses adversaires. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'une viking, alors qui était-elle ?

\- Qui es-tu ? Lui demanda t-il d'un ton très poli

\- Je m'appelle Odine.

\- Odine ? Mmh… Pardonne-moi, mais ton visage m'est inconnu. Aurais-tu la gentillesse de me dire plus que ton nom ?

\- Bien sur. Je suis celle qui a permis à Harold Haddock de s'échapper de la rive des dragons. Déclara t-elle fièrement

Pour Viggo, cette annonce fut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur ! Sa colère refit aussitôt surface, même s'il s'adressa calmement à son interlocutrice.

\- Aaah, c'est donc toi la fameuse jeune fille qui a fait échouer mon plan ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Et par quel miracle as-tu réussi à échapper aux hommes de la reine Mala ?

\- J'y répondrais, mais d'abord… Pouvons-nous nous asseoir pour mieux discuter ?

\- Bien entendu. Messieurs ?

Deux chasseurs apportèrent deux caisses en bois afin que Viggo et Odine puissent s'y asseoir. Viggo invita la jeune fille à s'asseoir en premier, ce qu'elle fit. Pendant que Viggo s'asseya, elle exprima une autre requête.

\- Et euh… Serait-il possible d'avoir une couverture ? Le fond de l'air est assez frais, ce soir.

Viggo hocha la tête et ordonna à l'un de ses hommes d'aller chercher une couverture. Le chasseur ne traîna pas et donna une couverture à Odine qui le remercia avant de la mettre sur ses épaules.

\- Merci à vous aussi. Dit-elle en adressant un sourire à Viggo.

\- Je vous en prie. Maintenant, dites moi comment vous vous êtes enfuis de la rive ? Vous n'avez pas l'air d'un dragonnier, et encore moins d'une viking.

\- Tout simplement parce que je suis une sirène.

\- Une sirène ? Intéressant... Ce qui explique pas mal de choses. Bien. Maintenant que je sais qui vous êtes et ce que vous êtes, dites moi ce qui vous amène sur mon navire et à cette heure. Une tentative de suicide, peut-être ?

\- Loin de moi l'envie de mourir aujourd'hui. Non, si je suis venue, c'est pour négocier et avoir des informations sur mes amis et leurs dragons. Rien de plus.

\- Mmh… Négocier. Est-ce Harold qui vous envoie ?

\- Non. Je suis venue seule et sans qu'il le sache. S'il l'avait su, ça aurait posé des problèmes et contrarié mon plan.

Viggo esquissa un sourire assez satisfait.

\- Votre franchise et votre audace m'impressionnent, ma chère. Tout comme votre courage et votre calme.

\- Merci.

\- Je vous écoute. Que voulez-vous donc négocier ? Même si je préfère vous prévenir que je ne suis pas d'humeur à négocier quoi que ce soit avec une étrangère, une ennemie et une odieuse créature des mers. Ajouta t-il avec un mauvais petit sourire

\- J'en suis consciente. Acquiesça t-elle, sans se montrer vexée de l'insulte. Mais si je vous dis que je suis la seule à savoir où se trouve l'œil de dragon, seriez-vous prêt à changer d'avis ? Proposa-t-elle avec un grand sourire

Viggo cessa alors de sourire et retrouva immédiatement son sérieux. Odine était contente. Elle venait de toucher un point sensible !

\- C'est vous qui l'avez ?

\- Oui. Harold m'a demandé de le mettre à l'abri et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

\- Et où est-il ?

\- Actuellement, il est à l'abri dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Donc voila ce que je vous propose. Je me fiche de cet objet. Il n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est la vie de mes amis et de leurs dragons. Donc, en échange de leur libération, je vous rends l'objet que vous chérissez le plus au monde, avec un petit bonus qui devrait vous plaire.

\- Ah vraiment ? Et quel genre de bonus ?

Odine esquissa alors un petit sourire victorieux.

\- Je savais que ça vous intéresserait. Voyez-vous… Dans mon monde, je suis une exploratrice et une collectionneuse. Et durant une partie de ma vie, j'ai amassé pas mal de richesses venant de votre monde, mais qui ont malheureusement sombrées en même temps que les navires qui les transportées. Et je parle bien sûr de pierres précieuses, perles, pièces d'or et bijoux. Et comme j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez un homme d'affaire qui ne s'occupe que du commerce et qui déteste perdre ses profits, je suis prête à vous offrir une somme de l'ordre de… Dites-moi ? Simple curiosité, vous comptiez vendre les dragons de mes camarades, n'est ce pas ?

\- En effet.

\- Mmh, mmh… Et à combien s'élèverais le prix de départ pour le Furie Nocturne ?

\- 3000 pièces d'or.

\- C'est une somme très importante, je dois le reconnaître. Dit-elle en hochant la tête. Et si vous arrivez à vendre tous les dragons de mes amis, quel quantité d'or espéreriez vous amassez, mmh ? 5000 ? 7000 ? 10000 peut être ?

\- Odine. Bien que je commence à apprécier de vous entendre parler finance avec une belle maîtrise du sujet, venez en vite au fait, je vous prie. Conseilla t-il gentiment

\- Très bien. Si vous acceptez ma proposition, je vous offre une somme de l'ordre de dix Furie Nocturne et vous l'apporterai demain matin.

Les gardes furent surpris d'entendre Odine proposer une telle somme avec un sang froid exemplaire ! 30000 pièces d'or, c'était une somme monstrueusement impressionnante ! Odine attendit patiemment que Viggo lui réponde. Elle nota qu'il l'avait attentivement écouté et qu'il avait l'air intéressé de son offre. Le léger haussement de sourcil qu'il a manifesté quand elle lui a proposé cette somme incroyable en était la preuve ! Elle nota également que discuter avec lui n'était pas quelque chose de désagréable. Ses mots savants et son ton poli étaient très agréables à écouter.

\- C'est une offre très généreuse et très alléchante, je dois le reconnaître. Et que de ce fait, je serais gagnant. Et permettez-moi de vous dire, que vous savez vous exprimer et exposer vos requêtes de manière convaincante.

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous acceptez mon offre ?

\- Eh bien… Avant de vous donner une réponse, je dois encore vous demander quelque chose.

\- Je vous écoute ?

\- Qui me prouve que je peux vous faire confiance et que tout ça n'est pas un piège ? Après tout, les sirènes sont des êtres aussi fourbes que les vikings.

\- Je l'admets. Mais si vous, vous êtes un homme d'affaire qui ne se préoccupe que du commerce, sachez que moi, je ne suis pas une guerrière aguerrie comme Astrid ou Ingrid. Je ne pense qu'à la paix et au bien-être de mes compagnons. Et puis honnêtement, qu'aurais-je à gagner à vous mentir ? Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne vous ais pas attaqué et vos navires n'ont souffert d'aucune attaque alors que ça doit faire plus de dix minutes que nous parlons.

\- Très juste. Donc si je résume bien… Vous comptez me rendre l'œil de dragon et une généreuse somme d'argent, en échange de vos amis et de leurs dragons.

\- Oui. Et je tiens à préciser que je veux qu'ils soient tous en vies et en un seul morceau quand nous procéderont à l'échange.

\- Cela va de soit, ma chère. Eh bien dans ce cas… Je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêcherait d'accepter.

\- Marché conclu, alors ? Dit-elle tout en lui tendant la main

Viggo fixa Odine droit dans les yeux, puis il esquissa un sourire et empoigna la main de la sirène.

\- Je dois avouer qu'il est plus simple de faire affaire avec vous qu'avec ce cher Harold. Son entêtement lui a souvent joué des tours et ça continuera tant qu'il demeurera obstiné. Il devrait prendre exemple sur vous, Odine.

\- Merci du compliment. Et bien dans ce cas, je vais y aller. La route est longue jusqu'à chez moi et je veux avoir le temps de réunir la somme et de la transporter jusqu'ici.

\- Il vaut mieux en effet. Car je tiens à vous prévenir que si vous me trahissez…

Il empoigna gentiment la gorge d'Odine et l'approcha de son visage mutilé pour la forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Toute personne se trouvant dans sa situation serait morte de trouille, mais pas elle. Aussi curieux que ça puisse paraître, Odine n'avait pas peur de Viggo. Était-ce du courage ou de l'inconscience ? Nul ne saurait le dire. Mais pour jouer le jeu, Odine laissa apparaître une once de peur dans le regard.

\- Je serais très tenté de me lancer dans le commerce de sirène. A l'égal du Furie Nocturne, beaucoup de gens seraient prêts à payer très cher pour avoir une jolie sirène dans un bocal. Après les crânes de dragons sur les murs, les aquariums risquent de devenir une nouvelle mode dans tout l'archipel.

\- J'ai saisi le message…

\- Bien. Maintenant, partez.

\- Puis-je vous demander une dernière faveur ? Demanda t-elle en se massant la gorge

\- Laissez-moi deviner. Vous voudriez que je vous mène à vos amis pour que vous soyez assurée qu'ils sont en vie et entier ?

\- Je vois qu'on peut rien vous cacher. On ne m'a pas menti. Vous êtes vraiment intelligent et rusé.

\- Ravi de savoir qu'on dit ça de moi, en plus de mentionner les horreurs que j'ai commises dans ma vie. Sachez malheureusement que les dragonniers ne se trouvent pas en ma possession, mais en celle de la reine Mala, qui habite sur l'île juste derrière nous.

Odine tourna le regard vers l'île et la fixa avec une légère inquiétude.

\- Quand à leurs dragons, ils sont ici, sur mon navire. Mais contrairement à leurs dragonniers, je peux vous assurer qu'ils vont bien. Juste attachés et muselés.

\- Je veux les voir...

Elle tourna son regard vers Viggo.

\- S'il vous plait.

Dans son regard vert clair, il y avait une lueur d'espoir face à laquelle aucun homme ne pourrait résister. Ce fut le cas pour Viggo qui esquissa un sourire après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Comment refuser quand c'est demandé si gentiment ? Venez, suivez-moi.

\- Merci… Dit-elle avec un sourire

Elle se laissa donc guider par Viggo vers les cales du navire. Deux gardes les suivirent par mesure de précaution. Odine demeurait toujours aussi calme, ce qui pourrait paraître assez inquiétant. Elle était tout de même dans le camp de l'ennemi et face à Viggo en personne ! Pour être si calme et si confiante, c'est qu'elle devait vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait ! Comme promis, Viggo l'emmena voir les dragons et la jeune sirène fit alors la rencontre de Ryker, qui était chargé de veiller sur les dragons. En entendant du bruit dans l'escalier, il avait froncé le regard et s'était mis au pied de l'escalier, épée à la main. Son regard demeura indifférent quand il vit son jeune frère descendre, mais quand son regard sombre se posa sur Odine, il montra aussitôt de la méfiance.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Une amie des dragonniers, mon frère. Mais rassure-toi. Pour l'heure, elle est notre invitée.

Ryker grogna en guise de réponse, puis rangea son épée, mais il ne lâcha pas pour autant Odine du regard. Odine croisa son regard toujours empli de haine et de méfiance, et comme pour Viggo, elle ne montra aucun signe de peur, ni même d'arrogance. C'était donc lui Ryker ? Lui et Viggo ne se ressemblaient pas tant que ça, à part au niveau du visage et du regard. Pareil en ce qui concernait Ingrid et Dagur. A part le même vert dans leurs regards, ils ne se ressemblaient pas tant que ça.

Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers ce qu'elle souhaitait voir, et elle fut heureuse et soulagée de voir qu'ils étaient tous là et en vie, même s'ils étaient muselés et beaucoup trop enchaînés. C'est à peine s'ils pouvaient bouger dans leur cage en métal vert ! Les autres dragons étaient en train de dormir, mais Krokmou fut le seul à s'être réveillé. Quand il vit Viggo et Ryker qui le regardaient avec un mauvais sourire en coin, il les fixa avec un regard meurtrier et il trouva encore la force de grogner. Mais quand il aperçu Odine qui se trouvait juste derrière Viggo, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il se mit à grogner de joie !

\- Krokmou ! S'exclama t-elle

Par réflexe, elle voulut le rejoindre pour le rassurer, mais Ryker l'attrapa par le bras et plaqua la lame de son épée sous sa gorge. Mais au lieu de paniquer, elle resta calme et s'adressa à Ryker d'un air blasé, sous le regard attentif de Viggo.

\- Sérieux ? Vous êtes vraiment sur de vouloir me trancher la gorge alors que je suis la seule qui puisse vous ramener l'œil de dragon ?

\- Hein ? C'est quoi encore que cette histoire ? S'étonna le colosse

\- Viggo se fera une joie de tout vous raconter. Mais pour l'heure, je vous conseille vivement de me lâcher. Je ne suis peut être pas une grande guerrière, mais j'ai assez de force pour vous faire mal au point de vous faire pleurer et supplier votre maman de venir prendre soin de vous. Conseilla t-elle froidement

Ryker grogna en montrant les dents, tandis que Viggo émit un petit ricanement. Il commençait à apprécier de plus en plus le caractère et l'audace de la jeune sirène. Faire preuve de courage et d'audace face à lui, c'était déjà impressionnant, mais face à Ryker, ça l'était encore plus !

\- Relâche-la, mon frère. Ordonna calmement Viggo

\- Tu es sur ?

Face au regard insistant de son frère, Ryker lâcha Odine et rangea son arme, tandis qu'Odine remettait dignement la couverture sur ses épaules. Elle croisa ensuite le regard de Viggo et hocha la tête pour le remercier. Mais ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, c'est que Viggo s'écarte pour la laisser s'approcher des dragons ! Son regard vacilla entre lui et Krokmou, puis en voyant que Viggo insistait du regard pour qu'elle aille le voir, elle céda avec un sourire reconnaissant avant de courir vers Krokmou. Ryker n'était pas très emballé de laisser cette fille s'approcher des dragons, mais son frère le rassura avec un simple sourire. A genoux sur le plancher, Odine passa la main à travers les barreaux pour caresser la tête du dragon.

\- Krokmou…

Le furie apprécia les caresses de son amie et ronronna de bien être. Pour la remercier et lui montrer à quel point il était content de la voir, il lui lécha affectueusement le bras. Odine se mit à rire, tandis que ses yeux se mirent à briller.

\- Hihi, ça chatouille… Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir… Mais ne t'en fait pas. Votre calvaire s'achèvera demain, je te le promets. Tout ce que je vous demande en attendant, c'est d'être patients et ne pas provoquer vos geôliers. Tu veux bien faire ça ?

Tant bien que mal, Krokmou hocha la tête tout en ronronnant tristement. A travers son regard, Odine devina l'inquiétude majeure du dragon et se hâta de le rassurer avec un sourire et des caresses.

\- Rassure-toi, Krokmou. Harold va très bien. Il est en sécurité.

\- Il est temps pour vous d'y aller, Odine. Ma générosité à des limites. L'informa gentiment Viggo

\- J'arrive. A demain, Krokmou…

Elle lui donna une dernière caresse et un dernier sourire, et reçu une dernière léchouille en retour. Elle se leva et essuya le coin de ses yeux, puis elle retourna sur le pont en compagnie de Viggo et des deux gardes.

\- Je vous remercie, Viggo. C'est agréable de constater qu'un ennemi est capable de respecter sa parole.

\- Je vous en prie, Odine. J'espère également que vous tiendrez la votre ? Après tout, la vie de vos amis ne dépend que de vous, désormais.

\- Je sais. J'ai donné ma parole et je m'y engage à la respecter dès maintenant.

\- Bien. Sur ce, je ne vous retarde pas.

Odine lui rendit alors la couverture et grimpa sur le rebord du navire. Elle tourna ensuite le regard vers le royaume d'Atlantis plutôt que dans la direction où se trouvait l'île de Dagur, au cas où Viggo aurait décidé de la trahir et de la suivre. Puis elle plongea gracieusement sous le regard médusés et ébahis des gardes. Certains n'avaient même pas pu résister à l'envie de s'approcher du rebord pour voir Odine sous sa forme de sirène, et ils eurent de la chance car elle avait décidé de faire un bond à la surface pour leur prouver qu'elle en était bien une. De ce fait, ils étaient encore plus médusés ! De son coté, Viggo l'avait regardée plonger avec un sourire qui s'était rapidement transformé en un mauvais sourire en coin. Mains dans le dos, il regarda tranquillement le paisible et vaste océan, tandis que Ryker avait décidé de le rejoindre sur le pont. En le voyant, les gardes retournèrent aussitôt à leur poste, et en silence.

\- Que veux-tu, mon frère ?

\- Elle est partie ?

\- Oui. A l'instant.

\- Ah ? Et comment ? Je ne vois aucun dragon dans les airs. Constata t-il en regardant le ciel

\- Tout simplement parce que c'est une sirène.

\- Hein ? Une sirène ?! Tu plaisante, j'espère ?

\- Bien que ce soit difficile à croire qu'elle en soit une, crois tu que je suis d'humeur à plaisanter sur de telles choses ?

\- Non. Bon. Maintenant qu'elle est partie, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'une alliée des dragonniers est venue faire ici, et pourquoi tu l'as laissée s'approcher des dragons ?

\- Elle est venue négocier la vie des dragons et de leurs dragonniers contre l'œil de dragons et une somme s'élevant à 30000 pièces d'or.

\- 30000 ?! Mais… Comment peut-elle être en possession d'une telle somme ?! Même toi, tu n'en possède pas autant ! S'étonna Ryker

\- D'après ses dires, c'est une exploratrice qui collectionne depuis des années les richesses viking perdues en mer. Et comme la vie de ses amis est ce qui compte le plus à ses yeux, elle est prête à nous offrir cette somme et le trésor de notre tribu en échange.

\- Je vois. On a affaire à une grande sentimentale. Et je suppose que tu as accepté son offre ?

\- C'est ce que je lui ai volontairement fait croire. Tu devrais savoir que je ne négocie JAMAIS avec mes ennemis jurés, Ryker. Et pour répondre à ton autre question, si j'ai accepté qu'elle voie les dragons, c'est pour lui donner de l'espoir, dont je me ferais une joie de le lui soustraire.

\- Mmh, mmh. Et tu ne te dis pas qu'elle pourrait envisager que tu la trahisses ?

\- Elle ne me connait qu'à travers les histoires que ses amis lui ont dites sur moi. Elle n'est pas aussi expérimentée que ses amis, ce qui en fait une proie facile. Elle pense m'avoir touché et convaincue avec ses belles paroles, son courage et son audace, ce qui en un sens est vrai, mais c'est mal me connaitre. Depuis l'incident, je ne fais confiance qu'à très peu de gens, Ryker. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque.

\- Je sais. On fait quoi alors ?

\- On la laisse suivre son plan tout en lui faisant croire qu'on respectera notre parole. Tout comme notre chère Mala.

\- Compris. Pff… Négocier avec des adorateurs, et maintenant des sirènes… J'aurais tout vu ! Grommela t-il alors qu'il retournait à son poste

Viggo esquissa un sourire amusé et continua de regarder l'horizon durant un court instant, avant de retourner à sa cabine prendre du repos.

oO*Oo

Si tout le monde croyait qu'Odine était repartie vers le royaume d'Atlantis pour respecter sa parole, il n'en était rien ! Sachant pertinemment qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance à Viggo et se doutant qu'il n'hésiterait pas lui mentir et à la trahir, Odine s'était arrangée pour faire demi tour et aller se cacher du coté de la proue, sans que personne ne la remarque, ni l'entende ! Elle avait donc assisté à la conversation entre les deux frères et n'en avait pas perdue une seule miette. Elle s'était même permise de sourire en constatant qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée à leur sujet, mais également face au fait qu'ils ont gobé toute son histoire et ses attentions ! Ils étaient tombés dans son piège et Odine devait reconnaître que c'était assez jouissif ! Elle savait tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir, en plus de savoir que Viggo comptait trahir la reine des ailes. Cette information pourrait être un argument de taille en faveurs des dragonniers ! S'ils se rangeaient du coté de la reine, elle pourrait ordonner leur libération ! Elle se hâta donc de rejoindre discrètement Harold et Dagur pour leur faire part de ses découvertes. Mais elle espérait surtout que tout se soit bien passé entre ces deux là…


	11. Allégeance

**_Crazy : De rien ! ^^ Ravie que les négociations t'on plu, ainsi que le plan d'Odine ! ^^ Concernant l'œil de dragon, tu sauras tout dans ce chapitre ;) Et concernant la mort de Viggo, tout est déjà planifié. J'ai déjà prévu qui le tuera et comment cette personne va s'y prendre. ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :3 Encore merci, bonne lecture et à dans 15 jours ! Bisous ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 11 - Allégeance

Loin, bien au sud du village des bannis, le puissant Barbécaille savourait un délicieux repas à base de homards, de poulpes et d'anguilles. Il était en train de savourer son deuxième homard, quand son bras droit vint le déranger. C'était un homme à la corpulence modestement musclée, aux cheveux noir rasés, mais qui laissait apparaître trois zones de cheveux de taille égale sur le dessus et les cotés de son crâne. Son visage et son corps étaient affublés de quelques cicatrices, mais la plupart était bien sûr cachées derrière une armure de guerre sombre. Et bien qu'il fût très calme et très respectueux envers son chef qu'il vénérait et à qui il devait tout, une aura de démence et de barbarisme s'emparait de lui à chaque bataille. Nombres de ses victimes aurait mille fois préféré avoir affaire à quelqu'un d'autres au moment de leur mort ! Car cet homme n'aimait pas tuer ses victimes tout de suite. Il préférait les faire souffrir et les entendre hurler de douleur ! Et ce n'est qu'au dernier moment qu'il acceptait d'abréger leurs souffrances. Barbécaille s'adressa à lui d'une voix rauque et lente, sans pour autant lever le nez de son assiette.

\- Alors, Kust ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence durant mon festin ?

\- Elle est de retour, monseigneur. On l'a attrapée pas loin de l'entrée.

\- Ah. Bonne nouvelle. Et vous l'avez ramenée dans sa chambre ?

\- Oui, mais cette peste s'est pas laissée faire ! Une vraie furie ! J'ai malheureusement dû riposter pour la calmer.

\- Humph... J'en doute pas un seul instant. Ricana t-il avant de s'essuyer la barbe. Et je suppose qu'elle avait encore son sac sur elle ?

\- Oui.

\- Pff… Soupira t-il longuement

\- J'ai également pris l'initiative de laisser un de mes hommes devant sa porte le temps que vous arriviez.

\- Sage initiative, mon brave Kust. Mais dans l'immédiat, je crains qu'une énième discussion s'impose entre elle et moi.

\- Prenez au moins le temps de finir votre repas.

\- Le fait qu'on me parle d'elle m'a coupé l'appétit. C'est dommage… Le homard était particulièrement savoureux. Suis-moi.

Barbécaille se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea calmement vers la chambre de la furie en compagnie de Kust. Ce n'est qu'en les voyant côte à côte qu'on pouvait voir une nette différence entre ces deux-là ! À l'inverse de Kust, Barbécaille était de petite taille, mais ce n'était pas pour autant un nain. Et ce n'était surtout pas à cause du fait qu'il avait dépassé la cinquantaine ! Tout sa vie, il avait été assez petit et frêle, mais doté d'une force incroyable ! Et ce n'est qu'à travers ses années de services que sa carrure s'est améliorée. Et pour son âge, il était encore assez musclé et fort. Pour le reste, ses bras et son torse étaient quasi imberbes. Son teint de peau était assez pâle, son crâne était à moitié chauve avec des cheveux châtain et blanc en bataille sur le coté, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un fou ! Il avait quelques cicatrices de guerres un peu partout sur le corps et sur sa nageoire gris foncé, il avait des sourcils châtain très épais qui lui donnait toujours l'air sévère, des dents en or et manquantes, des yeux bleus clair, un gros nez avec des poils qui dépassaient de ses narines et une longue barbe châtain avec des poils blancs par ci par là. Quand à sa tenue, elle était simplement composée d'une cape en algues vert foncé à moitié en piteux état, d'un équipement de guerre noir comprenant un plastron, des épaulières et des avant bras, et d'une épée bien longue et bien aiguisé accroché à sa ceinture.

Quiconque ne les connaîtrait pas, penserait que c'est Kust le chef, et non Barbécaille ! Ou alors, on le prendrait pour son père ou un vieux conseiller. Au bout de dix minutes de nage à travers de longs et sombres dédales, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la fameuse furie qui avait donné du fil à retordre à Kust. Barbécaille entra seul dans la pièce, laissant Kust et le garde dans le couloir. Mains jointes dans le dos, il resta près de la porte, le regard fixé sur une jeune sirène qui était assise sur son lit, les bras autour de sa nageoire qu'elle avait ramenée contre elle. Son visage était légèrement rouge et vide d'expression à cause de ses larmes qui étaient encore présentes, et son beau, mais triste regard bleu, était fixé sur sa couverture.

\- Bonjour, Corail. Dit-il calmement

La jeune sirène ne daigna même pas tourner le regard vers lui. A la place, elle tourna le regard pour éviter de le regarder. Barbécaille put ainsi voir qu'elle saignait du nez et de la lèvre, et que ses cheveux châtain clair coiffés en chignon étaient légèrement défaits et que quelques mèches tombaient le long de sa nuque. Seul son serre tête orné de petits coquillages blanc et écru avait été correctement remit en place. Ses bras portaient également quelques marques rouges et légèrement violettes, preuve que Kust l'avait maintenue avec force pour la ramener ici.

\- Ne fait pas la tête, ma puce. Après tout, tu l'as cherché.

\- Que voulez vous, père ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement

Parce que oui, Barbécaille avait une fille ! C'était la fameuse Cora, qu'Harold et Odine avait sauvé d'un groupe d'anguilles.

\- Qu'on ait encore une fois cette fameuse et lassante discussion. Quand vas-tu cesser de chercher à t'enfuir ?

\- Vous le savez très bien !

\- Parce ce que tu déteste cette vie et que tu veux être libre. Je sais, je sais. Dit-il d'un air las

\- Mais c'est surtout parce que je vous hais pour ce que vous êtes et pour ce que vous avez fait à ma mère ! Rétorqua t-elle avec colère

Pour info, la mère de Corail était la sorcière qui vivait dans les Récifs noirs et qui serait morte de chagrin. L'histoire est en fait à moitié vraie. Il y a de plus de 18 ans, Barbécaille avait rencontré Mirielle lors d'une mission. Ce fut le coup de foudre immédiat. Ils eurent une aventure mais ne fut pas évidente à vivre à cause des devoirs militaires de Barbécaille. Ils essayèrent malgré tout de se voir le plus possible. Puis un jour, elle lui avait envoyé un message lui annonçant qu'elle attendait son enfant. Il était fou de joie et s'était arrangé pour aller la voir le plus vite possible. Ce qu'il réussit à faire. Il lui avait même proposé de venir vivre dans le royaume qu'il servait mais Mirielle refusait de quitter sa tanière et son monde. Elle lui avait clairement dit que sa vie était ici. Barbécaille avait accepté son choix mais il lui avait prévenue que de ce fait, il ne pourrait pas la voir autant qu'ils le voudraient à cause de ses obligations. Ce qu'elle comprit en retour. Durant sa grossesse, ils avaient essayé de se voir le plus possible et ils étaient à chaque fois heureux. Même quelques temps après la naissance de Corail.

Mais par la suite, ils se virent de moins en moins. Barbécaille était sans cesse en mission et ses envies de gloire l'obsédaient de plus en plus. A la longue, Mirielle avait fini par élever seule sa fille, jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour, elle fasse la rencontre d'un triton qui s'intéressait vraiment à elle et à sa fille, en dépit qu'elle pratiquait la magie. Mais quand Barbécaille se pointa à l'improviste après s'être fait injustement bannir, la jalousie l'emporta. Sans effort et d'un seul coup d'épée, il avait coupé la tête du pauvre triton, sous les yeux effarés de la sorcière ! En larmes et folle de rage, elle tenta de venger son bien aimé mais Barbécaille riposta par réflexe, la blessant mortellement. Ne pouvant rien faire pour elle, et justifiant qu'elle n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait, il décida de l'abréger en lui annonçant qu'il comptait emmener sa fille pour la punir de sa traîtrise et de son infidélité. Il lui adressa un mauvais sourire et la regarda s'éteindre, alors que la petite Corail, qui avait cinq ans, avait tout vu à travers le rideau accroché à la porte de sa chambre ! Morte de peur, elle alla vite se cacher dans sa chambre mais Barbécaille la retrouva sans difficultés. Après de brèves présentations, il l'emmena aussitôt avec lui, ignorant les coups, les cris, les pleurs et les injures de la part de l'enfant. Corail vit pour la dernière fois sa mère et son amant qui gisaient dans un bain de sang, mais aussi le visage de sa mère qui était marqué par l'effroi et le chagrin. C'était le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait d'eux et de cette période de bonheur, et ce souvenir n'avait jamais quitté sa mémoire. Barbécaille pensait qu'avec le temps, ce serait le cas, mais non. Corail avait tout fait pour ne pas oublier et elle haïssait toujours autant son père ! Et avec l'âge et les circonstances, la belle sirène avait chopé de l'audace et un sacré caractère !

\- Elle l'avait cherché. Tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque que je ne tolère pas la traîtrise. Rétorqua t-il froidement

\- Elle ne vous aimait plus ! Et c'est de votre faute, puisque vous avez fini par choisir la guerre et la gloire à votre famille ! Et sachez qu'avant que vous ne reveniez, nous étions heureuses ! Et encore plus aux cotés de… !

Barbécaille s'approcha rapidement d'elle et lui donna une gifle. La gifle fut puissante et la douleur assez intense. Barbécaille ne mâchait pas ses coups, même envers sa propre fille. La coiffure de Corail en avait encore prit un coup, tout comme ses blessures au visage. Elle remit correctement une de ses mèches derrière son oreille puis effleura ses blessures du bout des doigts. Voir du sang ne lui faisait plus rien, puisqu'elle avait l'habitude de recevoir des gifles pour insubordination ou arrogance.

\- Ne me parle plus jamais de cet imbécile, compris ?! Ne m'en parle plus jamais !

\- Humph… Si vous espérez me faire peur et me soumettre, vous vous épuisez pour rien, père. Mais sachez ceci : jamais je n'aurai peur de vous et jamais je ne céderai. Tout comme je ne cesserai jamais de m'enfuir !

Barbécaille s'apprêtait de nouveau à la gifler, mais en voyant le regard tenace de sa fille, qui était assez semblable à celui de sa mère, il se stoppa et se ravisa progressivement, jusqu'à ce qu'il baissa sa main et finisse par regarder sa fille d'un air hautain.

\- Soit. Mais ce sera dur de t'enfuir si tu es menottée aux murs de ta propre chambre.

Corail haussa les épaules, l'air indifférente.

\- Faite donc. J'ai également l'habitude de ça. Mais comme toujours, vous finirez par venir lever ma punition dans l'espoir que j'ai enfin changé d'avis et d'aptitude à votre égard.

\- Sauf que là, je ne suis pas prêt de lever ma punition, Corail. Cette tentative d'évasion fut celle de trop et tu vas vite le regretter.

Sans plus attendre, il l'attrapa fermement par le bras. Face à la douleur et la brutalité, Corail ne cria même pas mais se contenta de grimacer. Son père l'emmena donc vers un des murs de sa chambre pour la menotter avec d'épaisses et solides chaines noires. D'habitude, il ne se contentait que de lui menotter qu'un seul poignet, mais pour cette fois, il lui menotta également le bout de sa nageoire. De ce fait, elle était obligée de rester debout et de n'avoir plus qu'une seule main pour essayer de se défaire de ces liens si elle ne voulait pas succomber à la douleur et à la fatigue.

\- Voila qui est fait. J'espère que cette punition te servira de leçon une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Même pas en rêve !

\- Corail… Tu sais pourtant que je t'aime et que tu es la chose la plus précieuse à mes yeux ! Alors pourquoi tu… ?

\- Je ne vous crois pas. Ce que vous m'infligez, ce n'est pas de l'amour. Et vous ne m'aimez pas.

\- Bien sur que si, pauvre idiote ! Si je ne t'aimais pas, je t'aurais tuée en même temps que ces deux imbéciles !

\- J'aurais peut être préféré mourir, justement.

\- Corail…

\- Maintenant, laissez moi tranquille et retourner faire la guerre. Vous ne savez faire que ça. Dit-elle avec dédain avant de détourner le regard pour ne plus voir son père.

Barbécaille se pinça les lèvres, puis hocha lentement la tête.

\- Entendu. Mais avant, je vais jeter un œil dans ton sac. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu récoltes à chaque fois que tu sors d'ici.

\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Ce que vous y trouverez sera sans intérêt à vos yeux.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Sous le regard calme et confiant de sa fille, Barbécaille écarta la petite cape à capuche de sa fille, ramassa son sac et farfouilla dedans. Mais il ne trouva rien d'exceptionnel à part un poignard, des coquillages et des fleurs en tout genre ! Vis-à-vis du poignard, il comprenait pourquoi elle en avait un, même s'il se demandait où elle l'avait trouvé. Mais pour le reste, il en fut stupéfait !

\- Tu es sérieuse ? Tu prends le risque de sortir rien que pour ramasser ça ?!

\- Je vous l'avais dit que pour vous, ça n'aurait aucun intérêt.

\- Mais pour toi, ça en a, c'est ça ?

\- Je doute que ce que j'aime vous intéresse, père.

\- Bah justement, explique-moi ! Tu ramasserais des trésors pour accroître la fortune et la puissance de notre famille, ce serait différent, mais la… Tss ! C'est… ! Dit-il en regardant les trouvailles de Corail d'un air moqueur

A bout de nerfs, Corail leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna enfin une explication afin qu'il soit satisfait et qu'il s'en aille de sa chambre !

\- Je veux juste un peu de décoration pour ma chambre, c'est tout ! J'ai beau être la fille du puissant et tyrannique Barbécaille, cette pièce est aussi froide, moche et vide que vos cellules ! Voila, vous êtes content ?

Barbécaille regarda la chambre d'un simple regard. Corail avait raison. La chambre n'était pas très belle et accueillante. Il n'y avait que le strict nécessaire et il admettait que ça manquait cruellement de décoration et d'une touche féminine. Barbécaille considérait Corail comme une princesse et il voulait simplement qu'elle soit heureuse et qu'elle l'aime. Même s'il savait qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais de plus profond de son cœur, autant essayé de le gagner en faisant un geste.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas… Garde tes babioles.

\- Merci.

\- Et j'admets que cette pièce est laide et indigne de toi. Ça te ferait plaisir si je te ramener quelques bibelots et quelques meubles pour la rendre plus jolie et plus confortable ?

Corail haussa un sourcil, l'air suspicieux.

\- Vous feriez ça ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que quoi que tu puisses en penser, tu es ma fille et je t'aime. Et parce qu'en retour, je veux que tu m'aime comme une fille aime son père et que tu me vois autrement qu'un monstre sanguinaire. Alors ?

Corail vit alors une opportunité qu'elle n'hésita pas à saisir. Mais elle tâcha de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Bien. Je vais retourner à mes batailles et mes plans stratégiques. Si tu es sage jusqu'au souper, nous reparlerons de la décoration de ta chambre. Sur ce, bonne journée, Corail.

\- Bonne journée, père. Dit-elle d'une voix neutre

Il quitta enfin la pièce avec Kust, pour la plus grande joie de la pauvre Corail. Elle détestait vraiment son père ! Et il la répugnait sur de nombreux points ! Sa cruauté, son gout pour la guerre, son égoïsme, sa laideur, son concept de l'amour, sa petite taille… Tout ! Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'être la fille d'un tel monstre ! Elle n'était même pas sur d'avoir des points communs avec lui. Ils étaient tellement différents ! Mais si y'avais une chose dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à l'aimer comme un enfant doit aimer son père ! À la rigueur, s'ils avaient vécus tous les trois ensemble et si Barbécaille les avait choisis elles plutôt que sa carrière, peut être que Corail l'aurait sincèrement aimé.

Pour l'heure, elle se hâta de fourrer sa seule main valide dans son chignon afin d'en extirper délicatement une chose très précieuse. C'était un coquillage marron parsemé d'une multitude de petits triangles blancs. Ce coquillage est un Conus Geographus, le coquillage le plus venimeux du monde, capable de tuer un homme en deux heures. Et pour couronner le tout, il n'existait aucun anti venin ! D'ordinaire, on trouve ce coquillage dans d'autres océans, mais la mère de Corail avait réussi à en obtenir un, mais de quelle manière, ça, Corail ne le savait même pas. Elle se souvenait juste que sa mère lui avait dit que même si elle trouvait le coquillage très joli, elle ne devait pas y toucher sous peine de mourir très rapidement et dans d'atroces souffrances, et que sa mère ne supporterait pas la perte de sa fille chérie. Ne voulant pas mourir et faire de la peine à sa mère, Corail avait obéit et n'avait plus jamais fait attention à ce coquillage. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en rappelle en rêve, il y a de cela quelques jours.

Corail comptait-elle utilisait le poison du coquillage sur elle-même ? Bien sur que non ! Si elle voulait mettre fin à ses jours, elle avait des moyens plus simples et à portée de main pour y arriver. Bien que n'étant pas une meurtrière comme son père, elle comptait uniquement ce servir de ce poison sur lui. Pour le bien de tous, elle était prête à sacrifier son âme. Mais savoir que plus personne ne souffrirait ou n'aurait peur à cause de lui, lui apportait un immense réconfort. Et savoir qu'il allait mourir grâce à quelque chose qui appartenait à sa mère lui apportait également un profond sentiment de justice.

En regardant ce coquillage qui contenait le salut de tous, elle esquissa un sourire. Elle avait bien fait de le cacher dans ses cheveux au lieu de le laisser dans sa sac. Elle se doutait qu'un jour, son père le fouillerait, mais que jamais il ne penserait à fouiller dans la longue et épaisse chevelure de sa fille chérie. Elle cacha ensuite le coquillage dans le vase de la seule et unique plante qui ornait la pièce qui lui servait chambre et qui se trouvait comme par hasard assez proche d'elle. En attendant qu'elle soit libérer de ces chaines, c'était la seule cachette possible. Elle détacha ensuite son chignon et laissa sa chevelure retomber sur ses épaules. Comme il faisait assez frais, ça la réchauffait un peu. Elle ôta ensuite son serre tête, se gratta un instant le crâne puis remit bien son serre tête en prenant soin de remettre en place les mèches qui la dérangeait.

Elle posa ensuite son regard sur son sac et esquissa un autre sourire, car à l'intérieur, il y avait un coquillage assez minuscule qui lui permettrait de stocker le poison et la sève d'une plante qui allait boucher l'entrée du coquillage afin d'éviter que le venin s'en échappe. Une fois que ce sera fait, elle n'aurait plus qu'à attendre une opportunité pour que son père ingère le coquillage empoisonné. Que ce soit de force ou sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Dans un repas qu'il aime ce serait parfait, vu qu'il adore manger pour fêter ses victoires ! En attendant que le soir arrive, Corail réfléchissait calmement à la suite de son plan et s'efforça de n'omettre aucun détail. Tout devait être parfait.

oO*Oo

Quand Odine quitta le camp ennemi, la situation était toujours tranquille du coté des garçons. Harold ne s'était pas réveillé après que Dagur soit revenu dans la grotte, et Dagur avait fini par s'endormir. Mais la situation aurait pu continuer ainsi si Ombretueur n'avait pas réveillé Harold en grognant et en se débattant dans son sommeil ! Harold fronça le regard à travers son sommeil mais en voyant que le dragon n'arrivait pas à se calmer, il ouvrit à moitié les yeux et se leva pour aller le calmer.

\- Shh…. Tout va bien, mon vieux. C'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Dit-il en caressant sa tête

Ombretueur entendit ses paroles douces et rassurantes et réussit progressivement à se calmer, puis à replonger dans son sommeil. Satisfait, Harold esquissa un sourire puis se frotta les yeux. Il remit une bûche dans le feu qui était à moitié éteint et regarda autour de lui. A en juger par ses ronflements, Dagur dormait paisiblement. Harold chercha ensuite Odine du regard, mais quand il vit que la place où elle était assise durant le repas était vide, il fut étonné. Ou était-elle passée ? Et surtout à une heure aussi tardive ! La croyant dehors, il sortit discrètement pour pas réveiller Dagur et Ombretueur et chercha Odine. Mais elle n'était pas là. Petit à petit, l'inquiétude le submergea ! Il se rappela alors que la dernière fois où il l'avait vue, elle était partie avec Dagur vers la plage ! Mais Dagur et Ombretueur était revenus, alors pourquoi pas elle ?! Il alla donc réveiller le Parenvrille de force, l'air sévère.

\- Dagur ! Réveille-toi ! Ordonna t-il en le secouant par l'épaule.

\- Gnn…. Quoi, qu'est ce qui y'a ?

\- Où est Odine ?!

\- Hein… ? De quoi tu… ? Bafouilla t-il en immergeant lentement de son sommeil

\- Où est Odine ?! Qu'est ce que tu as fait d'elle ?! RÉPONDS !

Les cris d'Harold réveillèrent non seulement Dagur, mais aussi son dragon qui grogna par pur réflexe et qui se mit également en position d'attaque !

\- Tout doux, Ombretueur. Ça va aller, tu peux te rendormir. Intervint Dagur en lui adressant un regard confiant

Méfiant, le dragon grogna mais ne retourna pas s'endormir. A la place, il s'asseya par terre et ne quitta pas les deux dragonniers du regard. Dagur soupira et leva le regard vers Harold qui le regardait d'un air sévère et les poings serrés. Ça se voyait qu'il se retenait de cogner Dagur pour avoir des réponses !

\- _Je savais que ce moment allait arriver. Cela dit, j'aurais préféré le contraire. En plus, je dormais trop bien ! Pff…_ Se dit-il pour lui-même. Rassure-toi Harold. Je ne lui ai rien fait. Dit-il en se levant

\- J'ai du mal à te croire, Dagur. Je te rappelle que tu es la dernière personne avec qui elle était !

\- Euh… Techniquement non, puisque…

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis moi tout de suite où est Odine, ou je te jure que… !

\- Calme-toi, ok ? Je vais te le dire. Alors voila… Odine est partie en éclaireur vers l'île de Mala.

\- QUOI ?! Et tu… Et tu l'as laissée y aller ?!

\- Son idée était bonne, alors oui. Et comme elle a dit que personne ne savait qu'elle était une sirène, elle se servirait de cet avantage pour les espionner.

\- Non mais je rêve ! Elle est complètement… !

Harold se rappela alors la conversation qu'il avait eue avec elle dans la grotte, au sujet de l'œil de dragon.

\- Oh non… Elle n'a pas osé… ?!

\- De quoi ?

\- Elle est partie négocier la vie de nos amis contre l'œil de dragon ! Comprit-il

\- Hein ? Vous l'avez avec vous ? S'étonna Dagur

\- Odine m'a certifié que non, mais je suis sur qu'elle l'a quand même pris avec elle ! Rageât-il

\- Je peux t'assurer qu'elle est partie les mains vides et qu'elle ne m'a pas parlé de ça.

Harold ne répondit pas et essaya tant bien que mal de maintenir sa fureur ! Il était littéralement furieux contre Odine ! Mais ne pouvant plus rester dans cette grotte une seconde de plus, il s'avança d'un pas furieux vers la sortie.

\- Où tu va comme ça ?

\- Quelle question ! Je vais la chercher et lui faire passer un sermon qu'elle n'est pas prête d'oublier ! En espérant qu'elle ne se soit pas faite capturer !

Bien décidé à respecter sa parole, Dagur le rattrapa et lui barra la route. Mais ça n'arrangea pas l'état d'Harold.

\- Écarte-toi, Dagur !

\- Désolé, mon frère. Mais tu reste ici.

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère, ok ? Alors arrête avec ça ! C'est gonflant ! Et maintenant, laisse moi passer !

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai promis à Odine de t'empêcher d'aller la rejoindre et de tout faire pour que tu reste ici, quitte à user de la force.

\- Ah vraiment ? Et c'est elle qui t'a demandé ça ou c'est toi qui le lui à proposer ?

\- Les deux. Alors si tu ne veux pas que je t'assomme, retourne t'asseoir et attend sagement son retour. Vu l'heure, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

\- T'osera pas le faire.

\- Tu veux parier ?

Les deux dragonniers s'affrontèrent du regard et purent clairement constater que l'autre était on ne peut plus sérieux ! Têtu comme une mule, Harold tenta quand même de passer, mais Dagur l'attrapa par derrière et le coinça avec ses bras. Résultat, Harold ragea davantage et essaya de se débattre.

\- Rhaa ! Dagur, lâche-moi !

\- Hors de question ! J'ai promis à Odine que tu resteras la et je tiendrais parole !

Malheureusement, Harold n'avait pas du tout envie de se calmer.

\- Non sérieux, faut vraiment que tu te calme. Soupira Dagur

Il écarta Harold de la sortie en le traînant de force, puis il le balança sur sa couchette. Harold reprit son souffle et toisa furieusement Dagur.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte, Dagur… A cause de tes sentiments pour elle, tu n'as pas mesuré l'ampleur de sa bêtise et tu l'as laissé filer droit vers le danger !

\- Ah la la… Mon pauvre Harold. Si son idée était vraiment suicidaire, tu ne crois pas que je l'aurais retenue et assommée avant de la ramener ici ?

\- …

\- Ecoute. Son idée était vraiment bonne et elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Et puis j'ai confiance en elle. Chose que tu devrais lui prouver aussi.

\- Mais je lui fais confiance ! Seulement je…

\- C'est le dernier membre de ton groupe et tu veux tout faire pour la protéger, c'est ça ?

\- Entre autre… Mais elle ne connait pas Viggo autant que nous ! Cet homme est le pire viking que l'archipel ai jamais connu ! Elle ne sait pas de quoi il est capable ! Et encore moins s'il… !

\- S'il quoi ? Demanda soudainement la voix d'Odine

Soulagés de l'entendre et de voir qu'elle était de retour, les garçons tournèrent d'emblée leur regard vers leur amie qui était trempée, mais affublée d'un sourire confiant malgré sa fatigue.

\- Apparemment, il était temps que j'arrive. Constata-elle

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Lui répondit Dagur

\- En effet ! Alors comme ça, on décide de partir en éclaireur sans m'en parler ? Rétorqua sévèrement Harold en marchant droit vers elle

\- Tu m'aurais laissée y aller ? Rétorqua calmement Odine

\- La question n'est pas là, Odine ! On est supposés fonctionner en équipe et se faire mutuellement confiance ! Et puis… !

\- Ecoute, je reconnais que je n'aurais pas du partir sans t'en avoir parlé. Mais en même temps, je n'avais pas le choix ! Le temps nous est compté et il fallait bien que je… !

\- Est comment c'est passé la négociation ? Mmh ? C'est bien pour ça que tu es partie, non ?

\- Je suis avant tout partie en éclaireur. Mais je suis également partie pour négocier avec Viggo. Mais il faut que tu sache que…

\- Rhaa, j'en étais sur ! Odine ! Je t'ai pourtant dit que… !

A bout de nerfs, Odine aspergea brusquement le visage d'Harold avec sa magie et explosa de colère, sous le regard surpris de Dagur.

\- J'EN AI MARRE ! C'ÉTAIT UNE RUSE DE MA PART, OK ?! TU ME CROIS VRAIMENT AUSSI STUPIDE ?! SI JE SUIS ALLÉE VOIR VIGGO, C'ÉTAIT SURTOUT POUR SAVOIR SI NOS DRAGONS ÉTAIENT SUR SON NAVIRE ET S'ILS ALLAIENT BIEN ! TOUT COMME NOS AMIS ! MAIS EGALEMENT POUR LUI FAIRE CROIRE QUE J'ALLAIS RESPECTER MA PAROLE CONCERNANT CE FICHU ŒIL DE DRAGON ! ET POUR SAVOIR SI ON PEUT VRAIMENT SE FIER A LUI APRES LUI AVOIR PROPOSER UNE TELLE OFFRE ! VOILA !

Le souffle rapide, elle resta plantée là, le regard sévère et fixé sur Harold qui l'avait attentivement écouté. En même temps, il n'avait pas eu le choix. En réalisant ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer, Harold commençait à s'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir cru. Pour ses amis, elle n'avait pas hésité à affronter le danger et ça, ça l'impressionnait énormément, même si elle avait déjà fait preuve de courage. Et Dagur pensait la même chose. Devinant qu'elle devait avoir la gorge en feu après avoir autant crié, Harold lui apporta une gourde d'eau qu'elle but presque d'une traite.

\- Et donc… Qu'as-tu à nous apprendre ?

\- Pas mal de choses. Railla t-elle après s'être raclé la gorge

\- Mmh. Alors viens t'asseoir et raconte nous tout.

Odine hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir à sa place, près du feu. Dagur posa la couverture sur les épaules de la sirène et alla s'asseoir face à elle. Odine but encore un peu d'eau et se racla de nouveau la gorge avant de parler.

\- Bien. Pour commencer, la route est pas très longue à la nage. J'ai du mettre deux heures pour y aller. Donc à dos de dragon, ça devrait largement le faire.

\- C'est bon à savoir.

\- Ensuite, l'île est intacte, calme et le volcan n'est pas entré en éruption. J'en déduis donc que le dragon de Mala doit être revenu sain et sauf. Ensuite, les navires de Viggo sont tous là-bas, amarrés et regroupés pas loin de l'île. J'ai ensuite pu obtenir une entrevue avec Viggo pour en savoir plus sur nos amis et les dragons, en me servant justement de la négociation comme prétexte.

\- Pas mal. Et donc ? Demanda Dagur

\- Selon Viggo, nos amis seraient prisonniers sur l'île de Mala. Mais les dragons, eux, sont enfermés dans la cale de son navire, sous la surveillance de Ryker.

\- Humph. Il est en vie lui aussi ? Eh bah… Enfin bref. Comment vont-ils ? Demanda Harold

\- Ils sont muselés, enchaînés et enfermés dans des cages en acier vert.

\- Des cages à l'épreuve des dragons.

\- Mmh, mmh. Mais ils sont tous en vie et Viggo m'a permis d'aller voir Krokmou puisque c'est le seul qui nous a entendus.

Dagur et Harold furent tous les deux étonnés.

\- Il t'a laissé aller les voir ?

\- Ça lui ressemble pas ça !

\- C'était une ruse de sa part. Il voulait me faire croire que c'était un homme de parole, mais en fait, il a fait ça pour me donner de l'espoir afin de me le reprendre demain, lors de l'échange.

\- C'est du Viggo tout craché.

\- Mouais. Mais sache que Krokmou va bien, Harold. J'ai même eut droit à des léchouilles et des ronronnements tellement qu'il était content de me voir ! Et j'en ai profité pour le rassurer à ton sujet.

\- Merci beaucoup, Odine… C'est…

\- De rien, Harold. Mais j'ai encore deux choses à vous apprendre. Et je pense que ça va vous plaire.

\- Dis-nous ?

\- Tout d'abord, je ne serai pas la seule que Viggo compte trahir. Mala sera également une de ses victimes. Mais je ne sais malheureusement pas de quelle manière il compte la trahir.

\- T'en fais pas Odine. Je sais comment il compte s'y prendre.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Le dragon de Mala est un dragon que Viggo doit convoiter pour son commerce. Et il attendra surement la fin des exécutions pour la trahir et lui voler son dragon ! Sinon pourquoi s'allier avec ces gens ? Viggo ne fait jamais rien au hasard et tout ce qu'il fait sert ses propres intérêts !

\- Mmh… Pas bête, mon frère.

\- En effet, c'est assez logique. Approuva Odine

\- De plus, comme nous savons qu'il compte la trahir, nous pourrons nous servir de cet avantage pour rallier ces gens à notre cause et les retourner contre Viggo ! Ajouta Harold

Odine hocha la tête avec un sourire. Elle était contente qu'Harold voit enfin le but de sa mission et qu'il remarque quels avantages elle a pu rapporter !

\- C'est également pour ça que tu es partie, n'est ce pas ? Supposa t-il

\- Mmh, mmh. Fit-elle en hochant de nouveau la tête

\- Et quel est la deuxième chose que tu comptais nous dire ? Demanda Dagur

\- Ah, oui. Grâce à mon plan, Viggo s'attend à ce que je reviens avant midi avec l'œil de dragon et une coquette somme de l'ordre de 30000 pièces d'or.

\- Nom de Thor ! Oops, désolé… S'excusa Dagur

\- C'est rien. Et du coup, il s'attend à ce que je vienne à l'heure, mais comme je connais le terrain, on pourra venir plus tôt pour une embuscade et le prendre par surprise !

\- Pas mal !

\- Tu vois qu'elle a bien fait d'y aller, mon frère ?

\- En effet. Avec du recul je me rends compte que c'était une bonne idée. Mais j'aurais préféré que…

\- Je sais, Harold. Et je te jure que je ne le referai plus.

Odine se mit alors à bailler.

\- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… Je vais aller me coucher et dormir un peu… Bonne nuit les garçons.

Ils lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, puis la regardèrent s'emmitoufler dans sa couverture. Odine essaya de s'installer le plus confortablement possible. La pauvre était tellement morte de fatigue qu'elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Dagur et Harold firent de même sans ajouter un mot et retrouvèrent rapidement le sommeil.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, le réveil fut assez dur, surtout pour Odine, mais ils se levèrent tous ensemble, prêt à passer à l'action et délivrer leurs amis. Comme promis, Dagur donna de la viande séchée à Harold pour le petit déjeuner, mais comme il y en avait assez pour tous le monde et qu'Odine était très tentée d'en manger, ils déjeunèrent la même chose. Y compris Ombretueur. Après ce bref mais copieux repas, Dagur n'oublia pas de rendre à Odine ses vêtements qu'il avait oublié de lui rendre, puis il farfouilla dans ses affaires et leur donna à chacun une épée solide.

\- On ne sait jamais, vous pourriez avoir à vous en servir. Et puis c'est mieux qu'une dague pour se battre

\- Je l'admets. Merci Dagur. Le remercia Odine en regardant son épée

\- De rien. Prêt à partir ?

\- Plus que jamais. Déclara Harold en attachant l'épée à sa ceinture.

\- Si vous pouvez juste m'accorder une minute, le temps que je refasse mes nattes.

\- Bien sur. On t'attend dehors. Lui répondit Harold

Elle hocha la tête et refit sans plus attendre ses nattes. Harold partit le premier, suivi de Dagur qui avait regardé Odine pendant deux secondes avec un air légèrement songeur. Après s'être assurée qu'elle était seule, Odine se mit à fredonner la berceuse d'Ingrid. Pas question de chanter les paroles et de repenser à ce que sa mère avait fait. Fredonner l'air de la chanson était amplement suffisant à ses yeux. Et en même temps, elle la fredonnait pour se donner du courage, mais aussi pour qu'Ingrid sente qu'Odine pense à elle et qu'ils arriveront bientôt pour les sauver.

En attendant qu'Odine arrive, les garçons regardèrent le paysage. C'était très calme et paisible. Il n'y avait pas de vent et pas de bruit, à part le bruit de la cascade. Il faisait encore sombre, mais une infime lueur rose commençait à éclairait l'horizon.

\- Harold ? Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda soudainement Dagur avec un air sérieux

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- Alors voila. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, mais… Hier, tu as dit quelque chose qui vient tout juste de me revenir, et depuis, je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Tu parlais que j'avais des sentiments pour Odine… De quels sentiments tu voulais parler au juste ?

\- Hein ? Oh ça ? Laisse tomber. Ce n'était pas important.

\- Euh… Désolé, mais vu la manière dont tu l'as dit, ça avait l'air d'être sérieux.

\- Disons que… Vu qu'Odine est la première personne qui a accepté d'être ton amie sans te juger pour tes anciens actes cruels et fourbes, il est normal que tu fasses tout pour préserver cette amitié. J'ai tord ?

\- Non. Mais faut que tu saches que…

\- Me voila. Signala Odine qui venait de les rejoindre

\- Bien. Allons-y.

Dagur regarda une dernière fois la grotte avant de partir. Il savait que si tout se déroulait bien, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il ne remette plus jamais les pieds ici et que sa vie se déroule aux cotés des dragonniers. Après un bref instant, il suivit ses amis et le quatuor se dirigea vers la plage. Selon le plan, Harold et Odine se dirigeraient vers l'île grâce à leurs nageoires, tandis que Dagur allait les suivre via la voie des airs. Le trajet se fit en silence car chacun se préparait mentalement pour ce qui allait suivre. Une fois à la plage, Dagur grimpa sur Ombretueur, prêt à décoller. Harold en profita pour échanger deux mots avec Odine.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Pas trop fatigué ?

\- T'en fait pas, Harold. Je vais bien et je suis plus que prête à aller sauver tous nos amis. Le rassura t-elle

\- J'en doute pas. Je tenais d'ailleurs à m'excuser encore une fois pour mon comportement d'hier. J'ai eu tort d'avoir douté de toi, et de Dagur par la même occasion. Mais c'est surtout parce que j'ai eu peur que Viggo ne te capture et te fasse du mal ! Et que si ça avait été le cas, je…

\- Odine ! S'exclama Cleo avec bonne humeur

Le trio tourna d'emblée son regard vers la jeune sirène, l'air totalement perplexe ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Et pourquoi était-elle de si bonne humeur ? Mais en voyant son amie d'enfance, Odine l'était moins !

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais avoir été claire hier soir ! S'énerva Odine

\- Tu l'as été, je te rassure. Mais quand je suis rentrée chez moi, j'ai du tout raconté à ma mère qui s'était fait un sang d'encre. Et…

\- Et quoi ? Je te le redis, je ne veux pas que tu nous accompagnes ! C'est trop dangereux !

\- Je lui ai dit exactement la même chose.

Double surprise, Iris venait d'apparaître aux coté de sa fille ! Et tout comme Cleo, elle arborait un sourire.

\- Marraine ?! Mais…

\- Salut, Odine ! La salua Clara en faisant un grand signe de la main

\- Mais… ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! Demanda Odine en les regardant à tour de rôle

\- Cleo m'a tout raconté, Odine. Ce qui fait que je ne suis pas surprise de te voir sous une forme humaine.

\- Moi je trouve ça assez bizarre, en fait… Avoua Clara en regardant les jambes d'Odine avec une petite grimace

\- Clara ! La gronda sa sœur

\- Enfin bref. Au final, j'ai finie par être du même avis de Cleo. Je ne pouvais te laisser affronter le danger et prendre le risque de te prendre encore une fois. Et sache que les villageois non plus. Cleo ?

Toujours affublée d'un sourire, Cleo disparut sous l'eau et remonta deux secondes après. Odine, Harold et Dagur virent avec stupeur une dizaine de tritons et de sirènes apparaître à la surface, puis une autre dizaine et une autre dizaine. Parmi eux, il y avait les gars de la taverne et Louis, le garagiste ! Odine était de plus en plus surprise !

\- Mais que… ?! Bafouilla t-elle

\- Nous avons rassemblé le village pour leur dire qui tu étais. Avoua Iris. Et tout comme nous, ils étaient heureux de savoir que tu étais en vie.

\- Mais pourquoi ? J'étais qu'une simple villageoise, tout comme eux !

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le rappeler, mais sache que tes parents ont beaucoup fait pour le village. Ils étaient les premières personnes que les gens venaient voir en cas de problèmes, et au fils du temps, ils étaient devenus les régents du village.

\- Donc d'une certaine manière, t'est un peu l'héritière du trône des bannis. Conclu Cleo

\- Euh… Ok, mais pourquoi ils sont tous venus ?

\- Parce qu'on veut t'aider à sauver tes amis, ma belle ! Lui répondit Louis

\- Et puis tes parents ont beaucoup fait pour le village, alors c'est à notre tour d'aider la fille de nos bienfaiteurs ! Répondit un des gars de la taverne

\- Ouaiiiis ! Compte sur… _hips_ … nous ! Approuva l'ivrogne en levant sa bouteille

\- T'était obligé de venir avec ta bouteille, toi ? Gronda son collègue de la taverne

\- J'allais pas la laisser à la taverne alors qu'elle était encore pleine ! _hips_ …

\- Cela dit, il pourra toujours la balancer sur la tête d'un viking ! Hahaha ! Ricana une sirène

Sa blague fit rire ceux et celle qui se trouvait à ses cotés. Bien que très touchée de l'attention et du geste des villageois et de sa famille, Odine dût refuser leur offre.

\- Écoutez-moi ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je… Je suis très touchée, mais je ne peux accepter votre aide. Ce serait vous mettre en danger et je refuse qu'il vous arrive malheur et vous soyez impliqués dans une histoire qui ne vous concerne pas !

\- Mais Odine !

\- Y'a pas de mais, Cleo ! Il ne s'agit pas de sauver Clara ou un autre membre du village ! Là, il s'agit de sauver des vikings qui chevauchent des dragons, ainsi que leurs montures ! Les dragons de mes amis savent qui je suis et ils ont l'habitude de moi et de ma double apparence. Mais je ne sais pas comment ils réagiraient en voyant une foule de mes semblables et je refuse de prendre le risque ! De plus, nos ennemis sont sans pitié avec leurs ennemis, et surtout, leur chef n'hésitera pas à faire du commerce de notre espèce s'il venait à vous capturer ! Et ça, je ne le supporterais pas !

Harold et Dagur échangèrent un regard. Odine ne leur avait pas parlé de ça et ils se doutèrent que Viggo était l'auteur de ce genre d'idée. Ce qui ne serait pas surprenant de sa part, tant que c'est pour gagner de l'argent et accroître sa renommé en tant que pourvoyeur officiel de dragon, et pourquoi pas de créatures marines. Ce qui lui apporterait pas mal d'argent, à l'instar du commerce de dragons. En réalisant ça, ils froncèrent le regard et furent rapidement du même avis qu'Odine.

\- Alors je vous le demande du plus profond de mon cœur… Rentrez chez vous et continuez de veiller les uns sur les autres. C'est ce que vous avez de mieux à faire.

\- Mais… !

\- Vous devriez l'écouter.

Si Odine croyait avoir atteint son lot de surprises pour la journée, elle se trompait ! Car après ses proches et les villageois, Tristan venait d'apparaître au milieu de la foule ! Les soldats qui l'accompagnait immergèrent rapidement parmi les villageois et ne perdirent pas de temps pour les menacer avec leurs armes. Odine était bouche bée de sa venue, mais quand elle vit les soldats agirent ainsi et qu'elle vit de la peur dans le regard de quelques villageois, Odine fronça le regard. De leur coté, Dagur interrogea discrètement Harold.

\- Hé ? C'est qui le bellâtre ?

\- Tristan. Le petit ami d'Odine et le capitaine de la garde royale d'Atlantis. Répondit-il sans lâcher Tristan du regard

Dagur haussa les sourcils puis hocha la tête et demeura attentif à la suite des événements, car sa venue et celle de sa petite armée ne présageait rien de bon. Harold et Odine devait s'en douter. Ce qui explique pourquoi ils avaient en permanence le regard sévère et méfiant.

\- Tristan ! Ordonne à tes gardes de baisser leurs armes tout de suite ! Ces gens n'ont rien fait de mal ! Ordonna Odine

\- Ils ont quitté en masse leurs terres d'exil, Odine. Il est normal que nous agissions ainsi.

\- Je le conçois. Mais je te le redemande patiemment : Ordonne leurs de baisser leurs armes.

Tristan fixa Odine pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis il leva son bras pour donner l'ordre à ses soldats de baisser leurs armes. Les villageois furent rassurés, mais ils n'étaient toujours pas rassurés de leur présence. Certains, comme les gars de la taverne, étaient prêts à chercher la bagarre ! Pour éviter que ça dégénère, Odine s'adressa au Capitaine.

\- Laisse les repartir chez eux, Tristan. S'il te plait.

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je laisser repartir cette bande de criminels, de voleurs et de bannis ?

\- Parce que je te le demande comme une faveur. Laisse-les repartir. Leur chef veillera à ce qu'ils rentrent tous chez eux. Je te le garantis si tu me laisse lui dire deux mots.

Tristan n'était pas très convaincu, mais face au regard persistant de sa belle, il finit par accepter et hocha la tête. Odine le remercia et alla sans plus attendre dans l'eau pour parler avec sa marraine.

\- Ramène les tous au village et veille à ce que personne ne s'en échappe.

\- Oui, mais… Tu es sure que tout va bien ? Il s'agit tout de même du… !

\- Je sais qui il est, Iris. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Je m'occupe de lui. Occupe-toi des nôtres, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Venez mes amis.

Même si la plupart avait envie de protester, ils finirent par céder à la demande d'Iris et d'Odine. Le fait que la jeune sirène ai prit leur défense devant le capitaine de la garde d'Atlantis les avait touché en plein cœur et ils n'avaient pas envie de lui faire de la peine en lui désobéissant. Petit à petit, ils disparurent sous la surface après avoir salué Odine ou lui avoir adressé des sourires et des regards encourageants. Les dernières à partir furent Iris et Clara, puis Cleo qui adressa un dernier sourire à son amie avant de partir avec les siens. Tristan ordonna à ses soldats de l'attendre sous l'eau, ce qu'ils firent sur le champ. Odine soupira de soulagement, mais elle retrouva vite son air sévère quand Tristan s'adressa à elle.

\- Alors ? Tu m'expliques ce qui t'a pris ? Pourquoi tu les as défendus alors que ces gens n'en valent pas la peine ?

\- Pour commencer, tu pourrais me dire bonjour et me demander si je vais bien ! Tu n'es pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé à la rive ou quoi ? Reprocha t-elle en lui faisant face

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui… ?

\- Pff. Ça m'aurais étonné que tu le saches. Le peuple de la mer ne se préoccupe que de ce qui se passe dans son monde. Grommela-t-elle. Mais pour ta gouverne, sache que la rive a été réduite en cendre et que tous nos amis et leurs dragons ont été capturés par un ancien ennemi des dragonniers ! Seul Harold et moi avions réussi à nous échapper. Mais on va très bien, je te rassure. Dit-elle en croisant les bras

Sentant que la conversation allait tourner en dispute de couple, Harold invita Dagur et Ombretueur à s'éloigner un peu. Mais même si Odine était préoccupée par Tristan, ça ne l'avait pas empêchée de s'en apercevoir et d'en être désolée.

\- Je suis désolé pour la rive et vos amis. Sincèrement.

\- Mmh.

\- Mais je peux savoir ce que vous faites loin du royaume ? En particulier toi ?

\- C'est pourtant évident non ? Je compte sauver mes amis ! Je n'allais tout de même pas rester au royaume sans rien faire !

\- Bon ok. Mais quel est le lien avec ces bannis ?

\- Nous avons passé un moment dans leur village quand on cherchait des informations sur les navires de Viggo. Et ils sont juste venus pour nous donner un coup de main. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de…

\- Attends une minute… T'es en train de me dire… Qu'Harold est venu dans notre monde alors que la reine refuse que nos deux mondes se mêlent ?

\- Tristan, je…

\- Et que vous êtes entrés dans les terres sauvages et que vous fréquentez ces gens alors que c'est interdit ?

\- Nous n'avions pas le choix ! Et puis je… !

\- Et à ce que je constate, un autre humain est au courant de notre existence et de la magie ? Dit-il en regardant Dagur d'un mauvais œil

Même de loin, le Parenvrille n'appréciait guère le regard que le capitaine lui adressait ! Pour preuve, il lui rendait son regard afin de lui prouver qu'il ne lui faisait pas peur et qu'il l'avait à l'œil. Harold le remarqua, et de ce fait, il garda un œil sur Dagur.

\- Rassure-toi, on peut lui faire confiance. C'est un ami qui va nous aider à sauver nos amis. Et en plus, c'est le frère d'Ingrid.

\- Odine… Soupira Tristan.

Visiblement, Tristan n'en avait rien à faire des justifications de la jeune sirène. Et ça se confirma quand il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Est ce que tu sais combien de lois tu as enfreints et que tu vas encore enfreindre ? Sans compter ce que ça va engendrer pour toi ?

\- Whoa. Il n'y a vraiment que le sens du devoir et le respect de la loi qui compte à tes yeux. Dit-elle en le regardant d'un air effaré.

\- C'est faux. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que…

\- Nan, nan, nan ! Stop ! Je n'ai pas le temps ni l'envie de parler de ça avec toi, ok ? Nous avons un plan d'attaque à respecter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Alors laisse-nous sauver nos amis, puis quand ce sera fait, nous réglerons toute cette histoire, d'accord ?

Pas de au revoir, ni d'embrassade. Elle n'était clairement pas d'humeur. Mais elle avait à peine fait un pas vers Harold et Dagur, que Tristan l'attrapa par le bras. Mais sans le vouloir, il l'avait attrapée un peu trop fort.

\- Aie !

\- Je te déconseille de t'engager davantage dans cette voie, Odine. Aux yeux de la loi de notre royaume, tu es coupable de plusieurs crimes ! Si tu suis tes amis, je serais obligé de te traiter comme une criminelle, et ça, je ne le souhaite pas ! Mais si tu acceptes de me suivre et de retourner sagement dans notre royaume, je fermerai les yeux sur toute cette histoire et la reine n'en saura rien. Alors fais ton choix. Nous… Ou tes amis.

Un choix s'imposait de nouveau à elle. Mais cette fois, Odine n'avait pas besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. D'un air décisif, elle se débarrassa de l'emprise de Tristan, puis elle recula de deux pas sans le quitter des yeux. Son attitude attrista énormément le capitaine.

\- Tu as donc fait ton choix. Comprit-il, l'air grave.

\- Je ne peux abandonner mes amis, Tristan. Pas en étant si près du but.

Tristan avança calmement vers elle, mais son regard était dur. C'était le capitaine de la garde royale qui s'adressait à elle, et non son petit ami.

\- Très bien. Je te laisse donc régler cette histoire.

\- Merci.

Mais il l'attrapa de nouveau par le bras. Et là, il se moqua de lui avoir ou non fait du mal.

\- Mais sache que quand tu auras accompli ta mission, tu recevras tôt ou tard un message de la reine. Et à ce moment la, tu devras immédiatement retourner au palais, sous peine de le regretter. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Odine le regarda cette fois avec tristesse. Il allait quand même prévenir la reine ? Même dans un moment pareil, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer au capitaine et de rappeler qu'on ne pouvait enfreindre la loi ! Mais si elle les avait enfreints, c'était pour la bonne cause ! Il ne le comprenait pas ça ?! N'aurait-il pas enfreint la loi pour sauver ses proches, la reine ou même sa petite amie ?!

\- Est-ce que c'est clair ? Insista t-il d'un ton légèrement plus sévère

\- Oui…

En voyant ça, et qu'Odine semblait avoir de la peine, Dagur ne put s'empêcher de froncer davantage le regard et d'avancer vers eux.

\- Hé ! lâche-la, ok ?

\- Dagur, non ! S'exclama Harold

Tristan lâcha Odine et se tourna vers le Parenvrille.

\- Te mêle pas de ça, viking. Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Oh que si ça me regarde ! Odine est mon amie, et même si tu es son petit ami et que tu as le grade de capitaine, ça ne m'empêchera pas de…

\- De quoi ? Tu compte te mesurer à moi ?

\- Arrêtez, vous deux ! Intervint Odine avec crainte

\- Exact ! Et sache que tu ne me fais pas peur, blondinet ! Rétorqua Dagur en ignorant Odine

Tristan fronça alors le regard et leva son arme magique contre Dagur, prêt à lui envoyer une toute petite décharge électrique pour lui apprendre à tenir sa langue et à ne pas se mêler de ses affaires. Mais quand l'arme se mit à crépiter, Odine utilisa aussitôt sa magie pour envelopper le bout de l'arme de Tristan dans l'eau, puis le manche de l'arme et le bras de Tristan. Résultat, s'il venait à activer son arme, les effets se retourneront contre lui. Mais le phénomène magique l'étonna énormément et il se tourna vers Odine qui le regardait d'un air sévère, main droite toujours levée vers lui.

\- Je te déconseille de lui faire du mal. Dit-elle

\- Tu ose m'attaquer avec de la magie ?! Même en sachant qui je suis ?!

\- Si c'est pour protéger mes amis, oui.

Ses mots choquèrent assez le capitaine, mais ils touchèrent Dagur et Harold. Elle était donc prête à se retourner contre Tristan pour protéger ses amis ?

\- C'est fou le nombre de choses que tu ferais avant tout pour tes amis que pour ton peuple !

\- Ne me blâme pas pour ça, ok ? Je te signale que tu fais la même chose, mais dans le sens inverse ! Rétorqua-t-elle sévèrement

\- Je vois. Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit au sujet de cette bague ?

\- Je comptais t'en parler, mais comme en ce moment, nos sujets de conversations sont loin d'être aisés, j'ai préféré remettre cette discussion à plus tard. Et je compte encore la reporter car je n'ai pas le temps ni l'envie de t'en parler. Alors maintenant, laisse-nous partir et retourne t'occuper de tes propres missions. Tu nous as assez fait perdre de temps comme ça. Dit-elle d'un ton sec

\- Très bien. Mais oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

\- Je ne risque pas de l'oublier. Capitaine.

Sur ces mots si froids, Tristan s'en alla rejoindre ses hommes. Mais Odine l'interpella pour une dernière chose, sans se tourner vers lui.

\- Avant que tu t'en aille, j'ai ta parole que toi et tes hommes laisseront les bannis tranquille ? Et qu'il n'y aura pas de représailles pour ce qu'ils ont fait ?

\- Pourquoi devrions-nous les laisser tranquille ? Ils n'avaient pas à quitter leurs terres d'exil. Dit-il sans se tourner vers elle

\- Je sais. Mais s'ils l'ont fait… C'est parce que je suis l'une des leurs.

\- Quoi ? Dit-il avec étonnement, alors qu'il se tournait vers elle

Odine se tourna à son tour vers Tristan.

\- Je suis née dans ce village. Mais le jour de la mort de mes parents, j'ai reçu un choc à la tête qui m'a fait oublier pas mal de choses de mon passé. Mais grâce aux villageois, je me suis souvenue de tout. Et la femme à qui j'ai parlé tout à l'heure… C'est ma marraine.

\- Ta marraine ?

\- Oui. Alors si malgré la situation et ce qui vient de se passer, t'as encore de l'affection pour moi, promets-moi de les laisser tranquille.

\- … Tu as ma parole.

\- Merci.

Sur ce, Tristan s'en alla sans ajouter un seul mot. Et Odine le laissa partir sans rien ajouter de plus. Elle n'avait pas mentionné son lien de parenté avec la reine Atlanna, car ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. Elle savait qu'ils en parleraient plus tard. Du moins elle l'espérait, tout comme elle espérait que cette discussion se déroule mieux que les précédentes. Une fois que Tristan fut partit, elle ne versa même pas une larme. Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux et de prendre une profonde inspiration, avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

\- Allons-y. Dit-elle avec détermination.

Et sans plus attendre, elle entra dans l'eau, suivie d'Harold. Elle ôta son bracelet puis elle le donna à Harold qui retrouva ses nageoires rouges dès qu'il eut mit le bracelet à son poignet. Il récupéra ensuite sa jambe en métal qu'il mit dans son sac, puis il se hâta d'attacher sa nageoire artificielle. Il avait également décidé de garder sa tunique, chose qu'Odine ne commenta pas. Pour cette partie du voyage, il avait raison de la garder sur lui. Mais peut être pour que c'était aussi pour éviter de montrer son corps assez frêle devant Dagur et ses ennemis une fois là-bas. Chose logique. Une fois prêts à partir, ils firent signe à Dagur puis ils se mirent aussitôt en route, plus déterminés que jamais !


	12. L'île des défenseurs des ailes

**_Crazy : Alors pour commencer, il n'y a aucune chance pour que Viggo et Barbécaille se croisent. Aucune ^^ Ensuite, oui, Tristan est vraiment con. Mais bon. Vu comment c'est parti, n'espère pas trop que les choses s'arrangent. Ça ne fera qu'empirer ! Mouhahaha ! xD Et pour finir, j'aime les théories ^^ Encore merci, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! Bisous ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 12 - L'île des défenseurs des ailes

Sur l'île des défenseurs des ailes, tout était calme. Et bien qu'étant toujours aussi méfiants via la présence des Grimborn sur leur île, les défenseurs des ailes avaient relativement bien dormi, y compris la reine Mala. Elle s'était réveillée à l'aube avec bonne humeur et regardait le paysage depuis le balcon de sa hutte. Elle sentait que cette journée serait parfaite, car à midi, elle aura rempli la dernière partie de son marché avec Viggo. Ce dernier s'en ira ensuite avec les dragons de ses ennemis et plus jamais il ne remettra les pieds sur cette île. Cette idée faisait sourire la reine tandis qu'elle savourait une tasse de tisane. Une fois son petit déjeuner terminé, elle reçut la visite de Throk, comme chaque matin.

\- Bonjour, ma reine.

\- Bonjour, Throk. Quelle belle matinée, tu ne trouve pas ?

\- En effet. Quels sont vos ordres ?

\- Emmenez les prisonniers sur la grande place. Le procès royal et les exécutions ne vont pas tarder à commencer.

\- Bien, ma reine.

De leur coté, les dragonniers avaient réussi à trouver le sommeil, mais le réveil fut assez pénible à cause des courbatures, de la sensation de soif et de faim, et à cause du réveil brutal de leur ennemis. Throk ordonna à ses hommes de les emmener sur la grande place. Sur les conseils d'Astrid, les dragonniers se laissèrent emmener sans faire d'histoires, chacun étant escorté de deux gardes armés. En marchant le long des rues du village faites de huttes en bois et en pierres, les dragonniers purent voir que tous les villageois étaient vêtus de la même manière et qu'ils les regardaient tous en silence. Ce qui était assez flippant à la longue. Ils avaient tous la langue arrachée ou quoi ? Un peu plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur la fameuse grande place. C'était une large zone composée de pavés de pierre, sur certaines pierres se trouvait des symboles gravés, il y avait aussi deux colonnes en pierre gigantesque, avec en son sommet, une grande statue en pierre de l'Eruptodon. Et tout au bout de la grande place, se trouvait un grand et imposant trône de pierre. Mais quand les prisonniers virent six poteaux de bois alignés les uns à cotés des autres face au trône, ils comprirent ce que cela signifiait. Ils allaient bientôt mourir. Soudain, l'angoisse commença à s'emparer d'eux. Bien qu'étant elle même angoissée, Astrid tacha de se montrer forte afin d'apporter le soutien nécessaire à ses amis. Alors qu'Astrid regardait ses compagnons se faire ligoter aux poteaux, elle s'adressa à Throk.

\- L'exécution a lieu maintenant, c'est ça ?

\- Exact.

\- En tant que chef des dragonniers, je souhaite une audience avec votre reine.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le chef des dragonniers. Il s'agit d'Harold Haddock.

\- Je suis sa fiancée, alors c'est tout comme. Rétorqua Astrid

\- Sa fiancée ? Eh bien on peut dire qu'il a su vous prouver son amour pour vous, puisqu'il n'est pas encore venu vous délivrer.

\- Ça ne saurait tarder. J'en suis persuadée. Dit-elle en lui adressant un regard glacial

\- J'en doute fort. Mais vu ce qui vous attend, vous avez encore le droit d'espérer. Quand à votre audience, vous verrez avec la reine quand elle sera présente.

\- Et dans combien de temps ?

\- Dans peu de temps.

Sur ce, il laissa les prisonniers sous la surveillance de ses soldats et alla rejoindre Mala qui terminait de se préparer. Astrid tenta de rassurer ses amis, mais pour certain, ce fut assez difficile. Notamment Krane. Rustik essayait de se défaire de ses liens tout en balançant des tas de jurons dans le vent ou aux gardes qui l'ignoraient royalement, Ingrid et Varek tentaient de se rassurer mutuellement et Kogne essayait de rassurer au mieux son petit frère. Astrid les regarda avec désolation. Elle commençait aussi à succomber à la peur et à la crainte, mais elle ne devait pas flancher. Pas maintenant ! Elle adressa alors une requête mentale à Harold et Odine.

\- _Harold… Odine… J'ai foi en vous, mais s'il vous plait… Dépêchez vous…_

oO*Oo

Tout comme Mala, Viggo était d'excellente humeur ce matin. Ryker, lui, tirait une tronche de six pieds de long, comme à son habitude. Le chef des chasseurs donna des instructions à son frère, puis il quitta son navire en compagnie de deux de ses hommes qui ramèrent jusqu'à l'île de la reine. De loin, Viggo put apercevoir la reine et son chaperon qui les attendaient sur la plage en compagnie de leurs hommes.

\- Bonjour, chère Mala. Puis-je vous dire que vous êtes resplendissante, ce matin ?

\- C'est le fait de savoir que tout sera terminé aujourd'hui qui me rend ainsi, Viggo Grimborn. Mais merci du compliment. Et à ce que je vois, vous êtes également de bonne humeur.

\- En effet. Savoir que mes ennemis jurés vont mourir et qu'ils vont cesser de m'importuner dans mon commerce m'emplis d'une joie aussi immense que le volcan de votre île.

\- Ravie de le savoir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous escorter jusqu'à la grande place. Les exécutions ne vont pas tarder.

Viggo esquissa un sourire satisfait et accompagna la reine et son escorte jusqu'à destination. Il n'avait cessé de sourire tout le long du trajet, et quand il vit les dragonniers ligotés à leurs poteaux, son sourire s'agrandit. Il continua de suivre la reine et ne se priva pas d'adresser un regard et un sourire à chaque dragonnier qui lui rendirent un regard empli de colère et de haine. Leurs réactions fit rire Viggo qui s'asseya sur un simple siège en bois qu'un garde avait apporté. Mala s'asseya à son tour sur son trône et Throk se mit entre elle et Viggo afin de s'assurer que le chef des chasseurs ne tente rien de stupide envers la reine. Quand aux soldats de la reine, ils se postèrent en troupe à la droite et à la gauche des prisonniers. Viggo les regarda discrètement et fut très satisfait de les voir. L'exécution des dragonniers avait au moins le mérite d'avoir attiré une majeure partie de la population au même endroit. Ce qui à ses yeux, était parfait.

\- Bien. Que le procès royal commence. Déclara la reine d'une voix haute et claire.

\- _C'est le moment d'agir. Je sais qu'Harold et Odine ne vont pas tarder et je dois leur faire gagner du temps !_ Pensa Astrid avec détermination

\- Vous êtes accusés de… Poursuivit la reine

\- Un instant ! S'exclama Astrid. Majesté, puis-je parler au nom des miens afin de prouver notre innocence ?

Le peuple fut outré de voir une criminelle oser interrompre la reine ! Quel toupet ! Mala et Throk froncèrent le regard tandis que Viggo se délectait de se spectacle. Il s'attendait à ce que les dragonniers tentent de prouver leur innocence afin d'être épargnés. Mais ils devaient mourir des mains des défenseurs des ailes. C'était prévu dans le contrat entre Viggo et Mala, et elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

\- Silence, jeune fille ! Votre destin est déjà scellé alors il est inutile d'essayer de prouver votre innocence.

\- Oh je vois ! Il vous a demandé de nous tuer et vous, vous obéissez aveuglement !

\- La reine vous a ordonné de vous taire !

\- Je refuse de me taire et de vous laisser nous tuer sans avoir essayé de prouver notre innocence ! Je ne sais pas ce que Viggo vous a dit sur nous, mais il vous a certainement menti ! Nous ne sommes pas… !

Mala se leva de son siège et dégaina son katana.

\- Je crois que tu seras la première à mourir… Quel est son nom déjà ? Demanda Mala en tournant son regard vers Viggo

\- Hofferson. Astrid Hofferson.

\- Très bien. Je disais donc que tu seras la première à mourir, Astrid Hofferson.

Elle avança lentement vers Astrid qui sentait son cœur battre très vite à cause de l'angoisse.

\- _Fais vite, Harold… Fais vite !_ Le supplia t-elle mentalement

oO*Oo

 _Quelques minutes avant, au moment où Viggo venait d'entrer dans le village en compagnie de Mala et de son escorte…_

Ça y est. Harold, Odine et Dagur étaient enfin arrivés sur l'île des défenseurs des ailes. A cause des villageois et de Tristan, Odine avait eu peur qu'ils n'arrivent pas à temps. Elle et Harold avaient nagé très vite et dans le silence. Quand à Dagur et Ombretueur, ils avaient volé en restant près de l'eau, afin de ne pas perdre de vue leurs amis. Une fois proche de l'île, Harold et Odine immergèrent leurs têtes de l'eau.

\- Les navires sont toujours là, comme cette nuit. Confirma Odine

\- Lequel est le bateau de Viggo ? Demanda Dagur

\- Le plus à gauche.

\- Tu en es sure ?

\- Sure et certaine.

\- Ok. Alors on fait comme ça. Dagur, tu fais diversion pendant qu'Odine et moi, on s'infiltre par la coque.

\- Comptez sur moi. D'ailleurs, c'est dans des cas comme cela que je me rappelle ce que mon grand-oncle Haggard disait souvent… Nous étions là, une bataille de trois contre mille ! Les trois pires combattants qu'on ait affrontés ! Hahaaa !

\- Oh, pas mal la blague ! Ria sincèrement Odine

Harold leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Evidemment qu'elle comprenait la blague puisqu'elle avait un lien assez particulier avec Dagur. Son lien avec Dagur lui permettait de comprendre et de tolérer la moindre parole ou attitude de sa part ! La blague de Dagur consistait surement à détendre l'atmosphère avant la bataille, mais bon. Il aurait pu la faire avant. Ou s'abstenir. Jamais Harold n'aurait l'idée de blaguer avant un combat aussi important !

\- Enfin bref. Soyez prudents, d'accord ? Demanda Dagur

\- Toi aussi. Lui répondit Harold

Odine et Dagur échangèrent un regard puis un sourire, puis elle plongea avec Harold tandis que Dagur et Ombretueur foncèrent vers le navire de Viggo. Sur les navires, tous le monde se tenait prêt et ne cessait de regarder l'île, ce qui fait qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Dagur et son dragon s'approcher du navire de Viggo. Pareil pour l'équipage qui se trouvait à bord de ce dernier. Et quand le Parenvrille s'adressa à eux d'une voix haute et claire, ils furent tous saisis et pris au dépourvus ! Dagur était en vie ?! Pour une surprise !

\- Oh hé, les chasseurs ! J'ai un message pour Viggo ! Dites lui que Dagur le dérangé le salue !

Puis il ordonna à Ombretueur de cracher de la lave sur un baril d'explosif, ce qui décontenança les chasseurs présents sur le pont ! Trop content de pouvoir semer la destruction sans qu'on le lui reproche, il continua de donner des ordres à son dragon qui continua de cracher de la lave et qui vola dans tous les sens pour éviter de recevoir une flèche empoissonnée à la racine de dragon. Dagur en profita pour infliger des dégâts avec ses dagues. Y'avais pas de raison pour que son dragon soit le seul à s'amuser ! Il balança ses dagues sur les arbalètes des chasseurs pour qu'ils les lâchent, mais il tira aussi sur les cordes du navire afin que les chasseurs reçoivent des filets sur leurs têtes. Tenant une dague entre ses dents, il regardait le spectacle et éclata de rire ! Il s'amusait comme un fou ! Et sans plus tarder, il poursuivit son œuvre. Cette pagaille attira bien entendu l'attention des chasseurs présents sur les autres navires, mais ils avaient pour ordre de ne pas quitter leurs postes, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais certains tendirent leurs arcs et leur flèches en direction du Parenvrille, en espérant le toucher s'il venait à s'approcher des autres navires. Mais au bout d'un moment, quand la fumée des explosions se dissipa en grande partie, Dagur remarqua quelque chose de bizarre sur le pont et il se sentit à la fois stupéfait et angoissé…

Sous l'eau, Harold et Odine étaient enfin sous la coque du bateau. A la surface, ils entendaient clairement le tapage causé par leur coéquipier.

\- Apparemment, il n'a pas perdu la main. Constata Harold avec un petit sourire. Ça doit être un des avantages à avoir un ancien ennemi dans notre camp. Enfin bref. Prête ?

\- Prête.

Odine fit un looping arrière et tira un pic de glace sur la coque avec toute sa puissance. Le pic de glace fut impressionnant, tout comme l'impact, mais malheureusement, la coque du navire ne fut pas transpercée comme ils l'avaient espéré.

\- Mmh ? Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? S'étonna Odine

\- Oh mon Thor… Regarde !

A travers la glace, Harold et Odine purent voir qu'une surface en métal verte se trouvait sous la couche de bois !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?! S'étonna Odine avec des yeux ronds

\- Viggo a consolidé sa flotte avec du métal à l'épreuve des dragons ! Ce qui fait qu'il a une flotte indestructible !

\- Oh non… Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à le vérifier avant de partir ?!

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Odine. Moi non plus je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il aurait une telle idée de génie. Et puis si tu avais pris le risque de vérifier, tu aurais attiré l'attention et fait foirer ton plan.

\- Mmh, pas faux. Mais faut qu'on maintienne notre plan. On va devoir vite reprendre forme humaine, passer par le pont et foncer droit vers les cales.

\- Ça marche. Allons-y.

Harold sortit sans plus attendre sa jambe en métal de son sac et retira son bracelet. Il retrouva forme humaine et perdit sa nageoire artificielle qu'ils laissèrent couler vers le fond de l'océan. Grace à Odine qui l'aidait à le maintenir en place, Harold s'occupa de vite remettre sa jambe en métal, puis de regagner la surface avant de manquer d'air. Odine activa son bracelet et retrouva à son tour forme humaine. Ils escaladèrent ensuite la coque du navire sans que les chasseurs ne les remarquent. Une fois sur le pont, ils dégainèrent leurs armes et affrontèrent deux chasseurs qui tentèrent de les arrêter. Dagur avait remarqué leur présence, ce qui ne l'étonna pas. Ils avaient du se rendre compte que tout le navire avait été renforcé avec du métal anti-dragon. Il continua donc de semer la destruction tout en faisant gaffe à ne pas toucher ses alliés. Grâce à la magie d'Odine et aux pics de glace qu'elle balançait sur les pieds des chasseurs pour les immobiliser, le combat tourna rapidement à leur avantage ! Une fois débarrassés de leurs ennemis, ils ouvrirent la trappe mais un autre ennemi fonça droit sur eux, hache à la main.

\- ODINE ! HAROLD ! DERRIÈRE VOUS ! S'exclama Dagur

Les deux interpellés tournèrent leur regard vers leur nouvel assaillant, mais Odine fut la plus rapide à réagir. Le regard sévère, elle chargea bravement avec son épée tout en poussant un puissant cri de guerre ! Elle contra l'attaque avec son arme, puis donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre du garde avant de l'assommer avec une bonne droite et de le clouer au sol avec de la glace. Mais pas le temps de se réjouir. Harold venait d'ouvrir la trappe et elle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre pour sauver les dragons. Depuis les airs, Dagur avait observé Odine en train de se battre et il fut complètement séduit par sa hargne, son courage et surtout par le cri de guerre qu'elle avait poussé ! A ses oreilles, ça sonnait comme une merveilleuse mélodie.

\- Ça, mon grand… C'était digne d'un cri à la Parenvrille ! YAAA ! Cria t-il avant de charger à nouveau sur ses ennemis

A travers le couloir menant aux cales, les deux combattants ne rencontrèrent aucun obstacle. Mais quand ils arrivèrent là où les dragons étaient retenus prisonniers, ils en rencontrèrent un de taille ! Ryker ! Odine ne fut pas surprise de le voir ici. Elle s'attendait à le trouvait ici puisqu'il était là hier soir. Il se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, entouré de tous les dragons. Mais le plus surprenant, c'est qu'il était seul. Vu la pagaille instaurée par Dagur, tous ceux qui se trouvait dans les différentes pièces du navire se sont empressés d'aller sur le pont pour le stopper. Harold était heureux de revoir les dragons, surtout Krokmou ! Et c'était réciproque pour chacun d'entre eux.

\- Tiens, tiens. L'unijambiste et la sirène. Où devrais-je dire, la traîtresse et la menteuse.

\- Ça a parfois du bon de mentir et de jouer les traîtres, Ryker. J'ai ainsi pu obtenir tous les renseignements que je voulais afin de sauver mes amis.

\- Bien joué. Mais si tu crois que je vais vous laisser quitter ce navire en vie et avec vos dragons, vous rêvez.

\- Et toi tu rêve si tu crois pouvoir nous arrêter ! Surtout à deux contre un ! Rétorqua t-elle

Elle lâcha son épée et utilisa aussitôt sa magie sur Ryker. Droite, courageuse et concentrée, elle lui balança une rafale de pics de glace qu'il contra sans difficulté, même s'il était surpris de voir Odine utiliser de la magie !

\- Harold ! Les cages ! Ordonna t-elle

Harold ne perdit pas de temps et alla délivrer Krochefer qui se trouvait tout près, juste à sa droite. Ne pouvant tolérer ça, Ryker se mit à crier puis il avança vers la sirène tout en continuant de contrer ses attaques de glace avec ses épées. Mais Odine était pleine de ressources ! Elle changea de magie et l'attaqua avec de l'eau, mais elle s'arrangea surtout pour que Ryker soit prisonnier d'un puissant tourbillon d'eau ! Du coup, Ryker n'arrivait plus à avancer et à se défendre, et encore moins à respirer ! Si elle était dans l'eau, la magie d'Odine serait plus puissante et la sirène ne serait pas en proie à de la fatigue et un nouveau saignement de nez ! Mais pour le bien de tous, elle essaya de tenir bon ! Malheureusement, elle lâcha prise quelques secondes plus tard et s'effondra à genoux par terre, le souffle court. Le tourbillon disparut et l'eau s'étala brutalement sur le sol, éclaboussant les dragons qui émirent un grognement. Libéré de sa prison aquatique, Ryker reprenait son souffle, à quatre pattes par terre, épées à la main. Ryker tourna son regard vers la sirène et ne tarda pas à charger vers elle avec ses épées. Il avait nettement plus d'endurance qu'elle ! En le voyant s'avancer avec un regard meurtrier, Odine eut alors très peur !

\- ODINE ! S'exclama Harold alors qu'il venait de libérer Krochefer

\- Espèce de sale petite… ! AARGH !

Ryker venait de recevoir une dague dans la poitrine, juste au dessus du cœur. Odine se retourna et vit avec joie que Dagur était venu leur donner un coup de main ! Il avait certainement fini de remplir sa mission avec les chasseurs sur le pont. Ombretueur n'était pas descendu avec lui. Il devait probablement monter la garde à l'entrée de la trappe. Le colosse ôta la dague en serrant les dents et ignora le sang qu'il était en train de perdre, même si y'en avait peu. Pour lui, c'était qu'une égratignure. Il jeta la dague par terre et adressa un sale sourire à son assaillant.

\- Tiens donc… Quelle bonne surprise ! Après l'unijambiste et la menteuse, voila le traître !

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, Ryker.

\- Moi aussi, Dagur. Je vais pouvoir en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec toi avant d'en finir avec tes amis ! Dit-il en resserrant sa poigne sur le manche de ses armes

Dagur fronça le regard et dégaina son épée.

\- Odine ? Va aider Harold à libérer les dragons. Je m'occupe de lui.

La sirène hocha la tête, essuya vite fait son nez plein de sang et sa hâta d'aller délivrer Tempête et Sonovent qui émirent un rugissement de joie à moitié étouffé à cause de leur muselière. De son coté, Harold fit de son mieux pour se concentrer uniquement sur la libération de Bouledogre, Prout et Pète. Odine et Dagur était des combattants, alors il ne devait pas s'en faire pour eux. Du moins, il se força.

Dagur et Ryker s'affrontèrent dans un combat sans merci mais Ryker était beaucoup plus fort que Dagur. Il envoya valser le Parenvrille avec un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac, ce qui fait que Dagur chuta ventre à terre, pas loin d'Odine, alors qu'elle était occupée d'ouvrir la cage de Sonovent.

\- DAGUR ! S'exclama t-elle avec effroi

Avec un mauvais sourire, Ryker regardait Dagur se remettre péniblement debout en grimaçant et il avança vers lui afin de l'achever. Mais Tempête, qui était libre, se mit entre eux et envoya le colosse valser avec l'aide d'un bon coup de queue dans l'estomac, tel un coup de fouet ! Ryker fut alors projeté avec force contre le mur proche de la sortie. Il regardait ses adversaires avec un seul œil ouvert puis il décida de prendre la fuite afin de gérer la suite du plan de Viggo, même s'il savait d'avance que son petit frère ne serait pas du tout ravi d'apprendre la victoire des dragonniers et la perte des dragons !

Le laisser partir était sans aucun doute une erreur, mais y'avais plus important. Après avoir délivré Sonovent, Odine alla vite rejoindre Dagur pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Merci…

\- Ça va ? S'inquiéta t-elle

\- Trois fois rien, t'inquiète…

Odine se pinça les lèvres, car même si Dagur jouait les gros durs et qu'il tentait de la rassurer avec son sourire, elle voyait bien qu'il avait mal. Après avoir libéré le Gronk et le Braguettaure, Harold alla délivrer son cher furie nocturne. Une fois Krokmou sorti de sa cage, Harold le sera très fort dans ses bras et le dragon rugit de joie ! Le groupe se hâta ensuite de sortir du navire et de foncer vers l'île de Mala. Krokmou et Harold étaient plus qu'heureux de refaire équipe ! Dagur grimpa sans trop de difficulté sur Ombretueur qui était toujours là et en un seul morceau, même après le passage de Ryker qui n'était plus sur le navire. Quand à Odine, elle décida de grimper sur Sonovent qui se laissa faire, et elles suivirent les deux dragonniers et les autres dragons. Elle ne saignait plus du nez, mais elle se sentait légèrement faible. Mais elle se garda de le faire voir aux garçons pour ne pas les inquiéter et risquer d'être mise sur la touche.

\- Première mission accomplie, dragonniers ! Tenez-vous prêts pour la suite ! S'exclama Harold avec détermination

Odine avait acquiescé en même temps que Dagur, même si elle avait dit plus tôt à Harold qu'elle n'était pas un dragonnier puisqu'elle n'avait plus de dragon. Mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment de chipoter pour ce genre de détail. Les dieux étaient de leur cotés alors autant en profiter ! En chemin, ils firent attention de ne pas se faire toucher par les chasseurs qui leur tiraient des flèches. Mais entre deux loopings, Dagur remarqua quelque chose de louche sur les autres navires.

\- Harold, regarde ! Les navires ! Indiqua Dagur

Le chef des dragonniers et Odine regardèrent les navires et furent tout aussi étonnés que le Parenvrille. Sur les quatre autres navires, il y avait trois catapultes par navire, et chacune des catapultes était armée de plusieurs projectiles en terre cuite qui regorgeaient d'un étrange liquide bleu fluorescent. Et à cotés des catapultes, il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de ces projectiles !

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Odine en plissant les yeux

\- Du gel de Volchemar ! S'exclama Harold

\- Mais que comptent-ils faire avec ? Demanda Dagur

\- Ils comptent surement catapulter le village avec afin d'avoir le champ libre pour voler l'Eruptodon ! Répondit Harold

\- Vous croyez que Ryker est parti le capturer ? Demanda Odine

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu sur les navires, alors je pense que oui. Lui répondit Dagur

\- Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps ! Allons vite prévenir ces gens de la traîtrise de Viggo ! Déclara Harold

oO*Oo

Mala n'était plus très loin d'Astrid. Elle avançait calmement et ne cesser de regarder la jeune viking avec un petit sourire. Cette dernière essaya vainement de se défaire de ses liens, tout comme ses amis qui espérer réussir à se libérer afin d'empêcher la reine de la tuer. Elle n'était plus qu'à deux mètres d'elle, quand des commentaires venant de son peuple attirèrent son attention.

\- Hé, regardez ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda un soldat

\- Des dragons ! Répondit un autre

Mala, Viggo, les dragonniers et tous ceux présent sur la grande place levèrent leur regard vers le ciel. En voyant un Furie Nocturne accompagné de six dragons, les dragonniers furent soulagés et fous de joie ! Mais ce n'était pas le cas de la reine, ni de Viggo ! Ce dernier serra les dents en voyant les dragons de ses futures enchères voler dans le ciel ! Et encore plus quand il vit Harold sur le dos de son dragon ! Sur les ordres de son dragonnier, Krokmou avait atterri entre Astrid et Mala. Cette dernière avait reculé de plusieurs pas et se mit en position de défense tout en pointant son katana vers le duo. Chaque dragon atterrit devant son dragonnier afin de le protéger, ce qui enchanta leurs dresseurs ! Ombretueur et Dagur atterrirent à coté de Sonovent et Odine, mais Ingrid fut très surprise de voir son frère, et encore plus de le voir sur le dos d'un dragon !

\- Dagur ?!

\- Salut, frangine ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire

Au lieu de se montrer enthousiaste et reconnaissante, la brune adressa un regard meurtrier envers Dagur ! Elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné à son ennemi juré d'avoir tué sa famille et d'avoir réduit son village en cendre. Et elle ne le ferait probablement jamais. En voyant l'éclat de haine dans le regard de sa sœur, le sourire de Dagur s'estompa rapidement. Il allait avoir du boulot s'il voulait gagner la confiance et le pardon d'Ingrid. Odine descendit de Sonovent et invita Dagur à la rejoindre d'un simple regard.

\- On réglera ça plus tard, t'inquiète pas. Lui dit-elle

\- Ok. Et ça va ton nez ?

\- Trois fois rien, t'inquiète. Le rassura t-elle avec un sourire

Dagur lui rendit son sourire, puis ils se positionnèrent aux cotés de Krokmou, arme à la main ou prête à utiliser sa magie. Harold n'était pas descendu de Krokmou et il ne comptait pas le faire de sitôt. Après avoir adressé un regard à sa bien-aimée qui le regardait avec des yeux brillants de joie, Harold se tourna vers la reine qui s'adressait à lui.

\- Je suppose que c'est toi, Harold Haddock ? Demanda froidement la reine

\- En effet.

\- Humph. Que c'est chevaleresque de ta part de venir sauver tes amis. Mais ce que…

\- Sauf que là, c'est vous qui devez m'écouter ! Viggo compte vous tendre un piège afin de vous trahir et de voler votre dragon sacré ! Cette exécution n'est qu'un prétexte, rien de plus !

\- Il a raison, majesté ! Les navires de cet homme regorgent de gel de Volchemar qui servira à paralyser votre peuple de peur ! Ajouta Odine

Petit à petit, le regard de la reine devint moins sévère. Elle avait envie de les croire. Ces dragonniers semblaient tellement sincères… Et puis même s'ils étaient venus avec plusieurs dragons, pas un seul n'avait attaqué son peuple. Ils se contentaient juste de défendre leurs dragonniers et ils étaient tous heureux de se revoir. Dragons comme vikings. En les regardant, Mala constata qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ce que Viggo lui avait raconté à leurs sujets. Avait-il menti et exagéré exprès pour qu'elle accepte de l'aider ? Était-elle sur le point de condamné à tord des protecteurs de dragons ? Une part d'elle avait toujours su que Viggo Grimborn allait la trahir malgré le fait qu'il avait respecté ses précédentes promesses.

\- Ma reine ! Quels sont vos ordres ? Demanda Throk

En regardant son peuple qui menaçait les dragonniers avec leurs armes et qui attendait ses ordres, Mala se rendit alors compte que son peuple était réuni au même endroit, sauf ceux qui gardaient l'entrée de l'antre du grand protecteur ! Et quand elle se tourna vers Viggo et qu'elle vit qu'il affichait un sale petit sourire, la panique s'empara d'elle ! Et encore plus quand des projectiles s'écrasèrent sur le sol de la grande place et que plusieurs de ses hommes furent touchés et recouvert de liquide bleu qui les paralysa sur place !

\- Ne restez pas là ! Dispersez vous ! Et arrêtez ce traitre ! Ordonna t-elle en pointant Viggo de son katana

A moitié satisfait de l'état de panique générale, Viggo se mit à courir vers les quais pendant que toute la grande place se faisait mitrailler de projectiles ! L'attaque aérienne avait au moins le mérite de lui permettre de fuir sans être poursuivi, mais elle permit également à Ryker de venir chercher son frère grâce à un dragon vipère qui chopa Viggo en plein vol. Throk serra les dents en les regardant fuir, mais il se hâta de rejoindre sa reine pour la protéger. C'était sa priorité absolue en tant que bras droit. De leur cotés, les dragons libérèrent leur dragonniers respectifs puis ces derniers grimpèrent vite en selle. Quand à Odine, elle grimpa avec Ingrid sur le dos de Sonovent.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que fait ce traître ici, et sur un dragon ?!

\- On verra plus tard, Ingrid ! La, y'a plus urgent !

\- RUSTIK ! S'exclama Varek

Rustik et Krochefer venaient de se faire toucher par une explosion de gel et se retrouvèrent figé de terreur ! Rapidement, ce fut le tour du Braguettaure et des jumeaux. Même si d'ordinaire le dragon à deux têtes était parfois aussi bête que leurs dragonniers, ils eurent le réflexe et l'intelligence de les expédier de leur dos avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent paralysés ! Kranedur percuta trois soldats de Mala qui tombèrent comme des quilles, alors que Kognedur percuta Throk de plein fouet et reçu du gel de Volchemar à sa place ! Le guerrier adressa un regard reconnaissant à sa sauveuse et se jura de la remercia quand ce cauchemar sera terminé et qu'elle aura reprit connaissance. Sur la grande place, c'était la panique. Exactement comme Viggo l'avait prévu. Les projectiles ne cessaient de pleuvoir et les habitants couraient dans tous les sens pour se mettre à l'abri mais la majeure partie d'entre eux finirent paralysés. Peu d'entre eux réussirent à rejoindre la route menant à l'antre du grand protecteur qui malheureusement n'était plus là ! Depuis la grande place, on pouvait voir de la fumée s'élever vers le ciel, signe que la lave recommençait à faire des dégâts. Et face à ça, les habitants paniquèrent encore plus ! Face à l'urgence, Harold s'adressa à la reine tout en évitant de se faire toucher par le gel paralysant.

\- Mala ! Nous allons vous prouver que nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis en les empêchant d'emmener votre dragon !

\- Je… Entendu, Harold Haddock ! Sauvez notre grand protecteur avant que notre village ne soit perdu !

\- Comptez sur nous ! Dragonniers, suivez moi !

\- Harold, je vais rester pour leur donner un coup de main ! Suggéra Ingrid

\- Entendu ! Odine ? Tu restes avec elle ou tu nous accompagnes ?

La sirène marqua un blanc car elle ne sut quoi répondre. D'une part, elle avait envie d'aider Ingrid et les habitants, mais en même temps elle n'avait pas envie de laisser ses amis partir au combat et affronter le danger sans elle. Et quand elle croisa le regard de chacun, puis de Dagur, son intuition lui disait d'aller les rejoindre, alors elle écouta son intuition.

\- Je viens avec vous.

Face à l'air surpris d'Ingrid, Odine descendit rapidement du Razolame et monta sur le dos d'Ombretueur grâce à Dagur qui lui avait tendu la main. Harold invita Odine à confier son sac à Krane et Harold fit de même avec le sien pour qu'ils ne soient pas gêner dans leur future bataille.

\- Krane ? Veille sur ta sœur et nos amis. Quand ils seront réveillés, venez vite nous donner un coup de main. Ordonna t-il en lui tendant son sac

Krane hocha la tête et attrapa les sacs de ses deux amis, puis il retourna auprès de sa sœur et de ses amis. Les dragonniers décollèrent en direction des navires, pendant qu'Ingrid, Throk et la reine se dirigèrent vers l'antre du grand protecteur. Quand les dragonniers approchèrent de la plage, les tirs ennemis avaient cessé car les navires naviguaient déjà vers le large. Grâce à sa longue vue, Harold vit l'Eruptodon enchaîné sur le pont du navire de Viggo, et ce dernier se trouvait avec Ryker aux cotés de son trophée.

\- Dragonniers, voila le plan ! Les navires de Viggo sont à l'épreuve des dragons, donc ne vous obstinez pas à les couler ! Prenez chacun un navire et mettez les chasseurs hors d'état de nuire pendant que je me charge de libérer le dragon ! Mais restez prudents quoi qu'il arrive !

\- Comprit ! Répondirent-ils en cœur et avec détermination

Maintenant que le plan était énoncé, les dragonniers volèrent en formation serrée avant de se séparer vers un navire. Dagur s'adressa discrètement à Odine.

\- Vu que tu n'as pas de dragon, ne t'éloigne pas trop de moi, d'accord ? On viendra te chercher au moindre problème.

\- D'accord. Sois prudent, ok ?

\- Toi aussi.

Ils s'adressèrent un dernier sourire, puis Odine sauta du dragon pour atterrir dans l'eau et redevenir une sirène. Maintenant qu'elle était de retour dans son élément naturel, elle allait pouvoir utiliser pleinement sa magie sans subir de lourdes conséquences physiques. Tout en restant sous l'eau, elle se concentra et provoqua à la surface de puissantes vagues qui inondèrent violemment le pont du navire. Les chasseurs n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de s'agripper au bateau afin de ne pas passer par-dessus bord. Et de ce fait, ils ne purent attaquer la sirène ni qui que ce soit d'autre. De leur cotés, les dragonniers tiraient sans relâche sur les navires tout en faisant attention de ne pas se faire toucher par les flèches empoissonnées. Quand à Harold et Krokmou, ils réussirent à toucher quelques unes des nombreuses chaines qui enveloppaient l'Eruptodon, mais avec les deux frères Grimborn à bord plus des chasseurs qui leur tiraient dessus, la tache était vraiment ardue ! En voyant qu'on venait pour le sauver, le pauvre dragon essayait quand même de se débattre, même s'il était encore affaibli par la racine de dragon. Après avoir fait valser un autre chasseur par-dessus bord avec sa magie, Odine tourna le regard vers Harold et Krokmou. Et elle comprit qu'ils n'allaient malheureusement pas s'en sortir tout seul ! Elle eut alors une idée et se tourna vers Dagur.

\- Dagur ! L'appela-t-elle

Le Parenvrille entendit l'appel de la sirène et alla la voir après qu'Ombretueur ai craché un puissant tir de lave sur le pont.

\- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta t-il

\- Je vais bien, mais il faut qu'on aille aider Harold et Krokmou ! Ils n'y arriveront pas tous seuls !

\- J'suis d'accord ! Grimpe !

Elle activa son bracelet et grimpa rapidement sur le dos du Gronk qui se dirigea sans plus tarder vers le navire de Viggo. Le trio débarqua sur le pont, attirant l'attention des chasseurs et de leurs chefs. Exactement comme ils le souhaitaient. Ryker dégaina ses armes, l'air mauvais, alors que Viggo demeura calme, mais toisa ses ennemis avec colère.

\- Vous souhaitez une revanche, c'est ça ? Sauf que là, vous allez perdre et vous ne quitterez pas ce navire vivants !

\- Commence déjà par nous attraper avant de crier victoire, Ryker ! Rétorqua Odine avec humour. Prêt Dagur ?

\- Ouais ! On y va à la Parenvrille !

\- A la Parenvrille ? S'étonna Odine en levant un sourcil. Tu veux dire… En hurlant et en faisant un truc de taré ?

\- J'aime l'idée, mais ça voulais surtout dire y aller à fond, plus vite, sans retenue et tout le temps ! Lui expliqua t-il avec enthousiasme

\- Euh… C'est presque pareil, non ?

\- Bah en fait, il y a une différence entre…

\- Grr ! J'en ai marre de vous deux et de vos discussions ! A L'ATTAQUE ! Hurla Ryker à ses hommes

\- YAAAA ! Hurlèrent les chasseurs

Dagur et Ombretueur chargèrent en hurlant vers les chasseurs tandis qu'Odine resta calmement sur place. Elle utilisa sa magie pour faire léviter une grosse boule d'eau qu'elle sépara en sept morceaux et qu'elle colla immédiatement contre le visage des chasseurs ! Trop occupés à essayer de se libérer de cette boule d'eau afin de ne pas mourir noyés, Dagur et Ombretueur en profitèrent pour les assommer à tour de rôle ! Grace à leur embuscade de ce matin, les chasseurs de ce navire étaient beaucoup moins nombreux. Harold avait profité de l'intervention de ses amis pour ordonner à Krokmou de tirer aux pieds des deux frères Grimborn afin de les étourdir et les déstabiliser. Son plan marcha à la perfection et il en profita pour détruire le maximum de chaines avant qu'ils ne se relèvent et contre-attaque.

Après avoir assommé le dernier g arde, Dagur se tourna vers Odine et la félicita en levant son pouce. Ils tournèrent ensuite leur regard vers les deux frangins qui étaient à terre tandis que Krokmou s'acharnait sur les chaines. D'un simple regard communs, ils décidèrent de venir leur donner un coup de main en occupant les frères Grimborn. Odine s'apprêtait à utiliser de nouveau sa magie, mais Ryker l'avait vu venir de loin ! Il balança une de ses épées sur l'un des mats du navire afin de trancher une corde, et un filet s'écrasa sur le trio, les forçant à rester au sol. Les deux frères esquissèrent un sale sourire alors qu'ils se relevaient.

\- Bien joué, mon frère.

\- DAGUR ! ODINE ! S'exclama Harold

\- T'OCCUPE PAS DE NOUS HAROLD ! LIBÈRE LE DRAGON ! Ordonna Odine alors que Dagur se chargeait de couper les mailles du filet avec son arme

\- Silence ! Espèce de sale petite… ! Lui dit-il alors qu'il s'avançait vers eux

\- Hé ! On reste poli, ok ? Le gronda Dagur

\- J'suis d'accord ! Pour ta peine, reste au sol ! S'exclama Odine

Elle passa sa main à travers les mailles du filet pour leur balancer de l'eau. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps d'esquiver les attaques magiques qu'ils furent trempés de la tête aux pieds ! Mais Odine ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle était pleine de ressources et d'idées ! Elle tourna gracieusement sa main et l'eau présente sur le pont et sur ses ennemis se changea en glace ! Les deux chasseurs se retrouvèrent figés sous une épaisse couche de glace et ils retombèrent lourdement sur le sol ! Le froid mordant les fit grimacer et la jeune sirène se délecta de les voir souffrir. Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait subir à ses amis, c'était une maigre vengeance, mais c'était assez réjouissant ! Dagur éclata de rire et termina enfin de trancher le filet et ils purent enfin s'en dépêtrer !

Pendant que les deux frères regardaient leurs ennemis avec des regards meurtriers sous leur prison de glace, Odine reçut des compliments de la part de Dagur après qu'il se soit ouvertement moqué de ces deux là ! Il aida ensuite Harold à détruire les chaines pendant qu'Odine gardait un œil sur les frères Grimborn. Grâce à ses amis, Harold et Krokmou purent enfin détruire la dernière chaîne et permettre à l'Eruptodon de quitter ce maudit navire. Vu sa taille et son état, il volait assez lentement. C'est pour ça qu'Harold donna de nouveaux ordres à ses troupes.

\- Dragonniers ! Formation en V ! Protéger l'Eruptodon des tirs des chasseurs !

Tout le monde quitta aussitôt son poste pour venir protéger les arrières du dragon sacré et ils commencèrent déjà à contrer les attaques des chasseurs encore conscient. Odine quitta le navire de Viggo en montant cette fois sur le dos de Krokmou, suivis de près par Dagur et Ombretueur. Le Parenvrille adressa une dernière parole moqueuse aux Grimborn puis il s'éloigna en riant aux éclats. Odine avait esquissé une légère grimace quand Dagur s'était mis à les insulter. Elle avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas une bonne idée qu'il fasse ça. En voyant ses ennemis quitter victorieusement son navire, Viggo regretta à ce moment là d'avoir ordonné à ses cuirassiers de regagner sa base secrète ! Quel idiot !

Refusant de perdre cette bataille sans une petite compensation personnelle, Ryker utilisa toute sa force pour se libérer de la glace qui éclata en mille morceaux, puis il attrapa rapidement un arc et une flèche. Il visa avec précision et tira sur Dagur. Comme il était encore en train de rire, il n'avait pas entendu le sifflement de la flèche dans les airs. Et malheureusement, il se la prit en plein dans l'omoplate gauche ! Il poussa un cri de douleur et chuta de son dragon qui essaya de le rattraper à temps, mais ce fut trop tard. Dagur venait d'atterrir violemment dans l'océan et commençait déjà à couler vers les profondeurs. Et la douleur et le choc brutal avec l'océan le firent tomber dans l'inconscience.

Harold et Odine avaient assisté à la scène avec un regard effrayé ! Odine ne perdit pas de temps et plongea pour aller le sauver, même si Harold le lui avait déconseillé ! Après tout, Ryker était debout et toujours armé de son arc ! Mais elle se moquait de Ryker ! Elle ne pouvait laisser Dagur mourir s'il y avait une chance de le sauver ! Et pour être honnête, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il meurt ! Elle le repéra aisément grâce à ses sens de sirène et nagea rapidement vers lui. Son cœur battait horriblement fort à cause de l'angoisse, et encore plus quand elle vit du sang s'échapper de la blessure de Dagur ! Elle l'attrapa par le torse et le ramena le plus rapidement possible vers la surface, mais avec le poids de son armure, c'était assez difficile ! Mais Odine refusa de flancher sous le poids de la difficulté. Sa volonté était plus forte que tout, et pour preuve, elle arriva enfin à le ramener à la surface et fit tout son possible pour maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau.

Soulagé de les revoir, Harold donna ses instructions à Astrid concernant l'Eruptodon et il alla vite rejoindre Odine pour lui prêter main forte. Par chance, les navires des chasseurs étaient assez loin grâce au vent, et de ce fait, ils ne pouvaient plus les atteindre avec leurs flèches.

\- Odine ! Est-ce qu'il est… ?!

\- Je crois qu'il est toujours en vie ! Mais faut vite le ramener sur l'île !

\- On s'en charge ! Krokmou !

Le furie attrapa délicatement Dagur entre ses griffes, tout en faisant attention à ne pas toucher ni enfoncer la flèche qui était encore plantée dans sa chair. Odine avait essayé de la casser en deux mais elle n'avait pas réussi à cause du stress et de la peur de faire pire que mieux. Une fois Dagur hors de l'eau, Odine grimpa vite sur le dos de Krokmou, et ils se hâtèrent de regagner l'île de Mala. Leur vitesse de vol fut si rapide qu'ils dépassèrent l'Eruptodon et les dragonniers ! Une fois sur la plage, Krokmou déposa Dagur sur le ventre et Harold s'empressa de casser la flèche en deux, pendant qu'Odine essayait de détecter un signe de vie. Et c'est avec joie qu'elle senti les battements de son cœur sous ses doigts.

\- Oh Thor soit loué… Dit-elle avec soulagement

Harold esquissa un sourire car il était également soulagé que Dagur soit toujours en vie. Mais il regarda la fumée qui s'élevait dans le ciel. Elle était plus noire et plus imposante que tout à l'heure. Les villageois n'arrivaient surement pas à arrêter la lave puisqu'ils étaient moins nombreux pour s'en occuper. Harold tourna ensuite son regard vers l'Eruptodon.

\- Il vole trop lentement… Il n'arrivera pas à temps pour stopper la lave.

\- Je peux lui fait gagner du temps avec ma magie… Laisse-moi juste y aller avec Krokmou pendant que tu veilles sur Dagur.

\- D'accord. Allez-y. Dit-il sans la moindre hésitation

\- Merci, Harold.

La sirène grimpa sur la selle de Krokmou et se permit d'ajouter une dernière chose quand elle posa son regard sur Dagur.

\- Si les autres essaient de lui faire du mal, dis leur qu'ils auront affaire à moi.

\- Je les en empêcherai. Compte sur moi.

Le cœur lourd, mais reconnaissante envers Harold, elle décolla avec Krokmou en direction de l'antre de l'Eruptodon. Avoir les commandes d'un tel dragon était assez impressionnant ! Ça n'avait rein à voir avec un Razolame ou un dragon Vipère ! En moins d'une minute, Odine arriva non loin de la coulée de lave. Ingrid et Sonovent avaient fait de leur mieux pour stopper la coulée de lave mais comme elle avait déjà coulé la veille, il n'y avait plus assez d'arbres ni de rochers pour faire un autre barrage ! Elle commençait à perdre espoir, tout comme Mala, Throk et les villageois encore debout.

\- Ingrid ! S'exclama Odine alors qu'elle courait la rejoindre

\- Odine ! Dis-nous que vous avez réussi à sauver l'Eruptodon !

\- On a réussi, Ingrid…

\- Que les ancêtres soient loués… Soupira Mala en posant sa main sur son cœur

\- Mais comme il est faible, il vole assez lentement, et…

\- Attention, reculez ! Conseilla Throk

Ils reculèrent rapidement de plusieurs pas car la lave continuer de couler le long de la route menant au village.

\- C'est pour ça qu'en attendant qu'il arrive, je suis venue lui faire gagner du temps.

\- Avec ta magie ? Supposa Ingrid

\- De la magie ? S'étonna Throk

\- Pas le temps de vous expliquer. Tout ce que j'ai besoin pour le moment, c'est que vous me fassiez confiance. Est-ce le cas ? Demanda Odine en s'adressant à la reine

\- … Oui. Faite de votre mieux, jeune fille.

\- Merci, Majesté. Faites vite reculer tous le monde vers le village.

Ils hochèrent la tête et lui laissèrent le champ libre. Odine inspira profondément et tacha d'ignorer toute la fatigue qu'elle ressentait. Elle leva sa main droite et balança le plus puissant jet de glace qu'elle pouvait produire. Sous les yeux médusés et fascinés des défenseurs des ailes, une épaisse barrière de glace prit forme. Le premier mur étant bâti, Odine reprit rapidement son souffle et ne traîna pas pour en bâtir un second juste devant le premier. Tant que la lave ne touchait pas la première barrière, elle avait de la marge. Elle savait que la glace ne pouvait pas grand chose contre de la lave, mais que pouvait-ils faire en attendant le retour de l'Eruptodon ? De leur cotés, Ingrid, Sonovent et quelques villageois continuèrent de déposer des morceaux de tronc d'arbre et des rochers dans la lave afin de ralentir au mieux sa course. Mais avec la forte température qui s'en dégageait, ils furent rapidement fatigués et étourdis. Pareil pour Odine. Sauf que c'est l'usage de sa magie qui l'épuisait. Elle s'était remise à saigner du nez, et maintenant, sa vision commençait à se troubler, ce qui fait qu'elle ne visait pas forcément au bon endroit. Elle en avait conscience, tout comme avait conscience qu'elle commençait à atteindre ses limites. Mais elle devait tenir bon ! Le dragon sera bientôt là pour sauver le village ! La lave venait enfin d'atteindre la barrière de glace qui commençait à fondre à grande vitesse. Ingrid savait que ça ne servait à rien.

\- Odine, ce… Ça ne sert à rien ! Arrête ! S'exclama Ingrid alors qu'elle essuyait son front recouvert de sueur

\- Hors de question ! Je… Tant que leur dragon n'est pas revenu, je continuerai !

Elle balança un nouveau jet de glace sur la glace déjà formée, mais il fut si puissant qu'Odine se mit à tousser et à cracher du sang ! En voyant ça, Ingrid eut un hoquet de surprise, et Mala et Throk devinrent inquiets. Odine toussa encore et encore, et cracha du sang à chaque fois. Elle en avait plein la bouche et sur ses mains qui étaient légèrement flétrie à cause du manque d'eau ! Elle sentait même ses jambes trembler et défaillirent sous le poids de son corps ! Mais en voyant que toute la glace venait de fondre, elle ignora son état de santé et essaya encore une fois de reformer une barrière.

\- Odine, arrête ! Ordonna Ingrid

Même Krokmou essaya de l'arrêter, mais Odine les ignora tous les deux mais elle continua malheureusement de tousser et de cracher du sang. Elle était tellement faible qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à produire de la glace, mais de très faibles explosions de poussière de glace ! De plus, sa vision devint plus trouble, elle avait le tournis, elle avait très soif et le gout du fer dans sa bouche lui donnait la nausée ! Ne pouvant plus tenir malgré toute sa volonté, elle perdit connaissance et s'effondra, mais Throk la rattrapa avant que sa tête n'heurte le sol. Il la porta dans ses bras et continua de reculer en compagnie de sa reine, des siens, d'Ingrid, Sonovent et Krokmou. Horrifiés de voir toute cette lave s'approcher de plus en plus du village, ils levèrent leurs regards dans l'espoir de voir enfin le dragon, et par chance, il venait enfin d'arriver, accompagné de toute son escorte ! L'Eruptodon se chargea immédiatement de manger toute cette lave qui le faisait baver, ce qui apporta beaucoup de soulagement aux défenseurs des ailes ! Le village était sauvé !

Harold avait accompagné ses amis en chevauchant Ombretueur et il avait demandé à Astrid de se charger de Dagur. La belle viking avait obéi sans contester et elle avait aussitôt demandé à Tempête de le saisir délicatement entre ses pattes, puis de le déposer délicatement sur le sol du village. En voyant cet homme blessé, Mala donna des ordres à ses hommes. Comme la lave n'était plus un problème, elle pouvait désormais se préoccuper de son village, de son peuple et de leurs sauveurs.

\- Emmenez vite cet homme et Odine au centre de guérison ! Qu'ils reçoivent tous les soins nécessaires !

Harold leva un sourcil, étonné que Mala mentionne son nom ! Il chercha Odine du regard mais quand il la vit recouverte de sang et inconsciente dans les bras de Throk, son cœur céda à la panique, tout comme les autres dragonniers !

\- ODINE ! S'exclama Harold

Il courut la rejoindre et s'assura qu'elle allait bien. Thor soit loué, elle était juste inconsciente.

\- Que… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!

\- Elle a utilisé beaucoup trop de magie, Harold. J'ai essayé de la convaincre que sa magie ne pouvait stopper la lave, mais elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Même quand son état s'est mis à empirer. Répondit Ingrid

Harold se pinça les lèvres alors qu'il regardait tristement Odine. Il s'écarta pour laisser Throk l'emmener au centre de guérison en compagnie de Dagur.

\- Et les autres ? Où sont-ils ? Demanda Harold en faisant allusion à Kogne, Rustik et leurs dragons

\- Je crois qu'ils sont encore sous l'emprise du gel, Harold. Regarde, ils sont toujours prés du trône. Lui répondit Astrid

Harold hocha la tête en silence, puis il réalisa enfin quelque chose ! Astrid était là, à ses cotés et elle était en vie ! Il se tourna aussitôt vers elle et lui vola un baiser avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Les larmes aux yeux, Astrid esquissa un sourire et enlaça à son tour son bien aimé et tous deux remercièrent mentalement les dieux de les avoir réunis dans la vie plutôt que dans la mort. Ingrid et Varek échangèrent un regard et un sourire, puis ils observèrent ces belles retrouvailles, bras dessus dessous. Mala esquissa un tendre sourire devant tant d'amour et d'émotions. Mais très vite, son sourire s'effaça car elle repensait à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire rien que pour respecter sa part du contrat et avoir la certitude que Viggo respecterait sa parole. Mais même si elle avait ôté la vie d'Astrid, Viggo l'aurait quand même trahie et elle s'en serait voulu d'avoir ôter injustement la vie d'une innocente. Elle voulait se faire pardonner. Elle avança donc vers Harold et Astrid qui se tournèrent vers Mala avec une légère méfiance.

\- Je tiens à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour ce que j'ai fait et pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire... Vous n'êtes pas des ennemis des dragons comme Viggo me l'a fait croire et je regrette aussi de l'avoir cru et d'avoir collaboré avec lui… Cette erreur me servira de leçon pour le restant de mes jours.

\- Excuses acceptées, Mala. Mais tu n'a pas à t'en vouloir. Viggo est un maître dans l'art de la manipulation et du mensonge. Lui répondit Harold

\- Certes, mais j'ai accepté son marché de mon plein gré et je tiens quand même à me faire pardonner. A partir de maintenant, vous pouvez circuler où bon vous semble sur l'île en tant qu'invités d'honneur et vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez. Et dès que vos amis iront mieux, nous organiserons un grand banquet en votre honneur.

\- C'est très généreux de ta part, Mala. Et c'est avec joie que nous acceptons. Pas vrai, Astrid ?

\- Tout à fait. Répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère

Leur attitude soulagea énormément le cœur de la souveraine. En plus d'être pacifiste et d'être des amis et protecteurs des dragons, ils étaient également tolérants et pas rancuniers ? Mala n'en fut que plus heureuse !

\- Merci pour votre tolérance, dragonniers. En attendant que vos amis se réveillent et se rétablissent, je vais vous conduire à vos quartiers afin que vous puissiez vous reposer et vous rassasier. Suivez-moi.

\- D'accord. Mais avant, nous allons rester auprès de nos amis en attendant qu'ils soient libérés de l'emprise du gel du Volchemar.

\- Comme vous voulez. En attendant, je vais aller m'assurer que vos quartiers ne manquent de rien. A tout à l'heure.

Harold et Astrid hochèrent la tête puis ils s'avancèrent avec les autres dragonniers vers le reste de la bande avec le sourire et en se tenant la main. Ingrid était la seule à ne pas trop sourire car elle avait l'esprit contrarié par quelque chose, ou plutôt par quelqu'un. Mais elle fit en sorte que personne ne s'en rende compte, et surtout pas Varek.


	13. Je reviendrais, promis

**_Crazy : Et ouais ! Victoire ! ^^ Ravie que l'issue de ce combat t'enchante. J'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux pour que ce chapitre soit palpitant du début à la fin ^^ et oui, tu avais raison. Viggo voulait bien le dragon de la reine et la trahir. Cela dit, ce n'est pas surprenant venant de Viggo. Je le voyais mal se contenter de regarder l'exécution des dragonniers, regagner son navire, et passer à coté de l'opportunité de voler un dragon unique et colossal ! Il fallait qu'il la trahisse, alors voila. Mais manque de bol, c'est tombé à l'eau ! ^^ Concernant Odine, ce ne sera malheureusement pas son dernier combat. Oooh que non. ;) Enfin bref. Sur ce, je te remercie, te souhaite une bonne lecture et je te dis à la semaine prochaine ! Bisous ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 13 - Je reviendrais, promis.

Après avoir tiré sa flèche sur Dagur, Ryker avait regardé sa cible chuter dans l'eau avec une immense satisfaction. Mais sa joie s'était immédiatement envolée quand il avait vu Odine le ramener à la surface. Ce jurant qu'il aurait sa revanche, il avait laissé les dragonniers et l'Eruptodon regagner l'île de Mala et s'était occupé de libérer son frère de sa prison de glace. Il l'aida même à se relever car Viggo avait les membres engourdis à cause du froid. Mais une fois qu'il fut assis sur une caisse, il se mit à grogner.

\- C'est bon, lâche moi, Ryker.

L'aîné fronça de regard mais recula d'un pas afin de laisser son petit frère ruminer en paix.

\- Comment on a pu en arriver la… ? Rhh ! J'avais pourtant tout calculé ! Rageât-il en serrant les poings.

\- Bah pour commencer, tu n'aurais pas du renvoyer les cuirassiers à la base et tu aurais du enfermer cette sirène au lieu de la laisser repartir. Tu savais qu'elle mentait depuis le début et tu…

\- Inutile de me rabâcher les oreilles avec mes erreurs, Ryker !

\- Oh que si ! Si tu avais pris la peine de me demander mon avis, nous aurions gagné l'attaque surprise avec l'aide de nos cuirassiers, les dragonniers seraient morts et nous serions riches grâce à tous ces dragons !

\- Serais tu en train d'insinuer que tu ferais un meilleur chef que moi ?

\- Depuis que ton esprit déconne à cause de ta mutilation au visage, je me dis que…

Viggo se leva d'un bond et fixa son frère droit dans les yeux. Ryker s'était tut car Viggo le regardait avec un regard empli de haine et de colère ! Mais Ryker savait aussi que quand Viggo le regardait comme ça, sa cruauté pouvait prendre le dessus à tout moment. Il en avait déjà fait les frais dans leur jeunesse, et comme ça l'avait assez marqué, il ne se rebella pas et se contenta de fixer Viggo sans rien dire. Pourtant, il pourrait se rebeller sans soucis vu qu'il était plus grand et plus fort que son frère.

\- Si tu n'étais pas de ma famille, ainsi que celui qui m'a sauvé des flammes et de la noyade, je t'aurais déjà balancé par-dessus bord avec un boulet aux pieds. Je sais que mon esprit défaille, Ryker. Mais j'ai retenu de précieuses leçons. Et je n'ai certainement pas dit mon dernier mot. Les dragonniers ont encore gagnés cette bataille, mais ce sera la dernière. Fait moi confiance.

\- Je te fais confiance, Viggo.

\- Bien. Et ais-je toujours ta loyauté ?

\- Bien sur.

\- Parfait. Je te confie les commandes le temps que je récupère et que je réfléchisse.

Le regard sévère, Ryker s'occupa de diriger les autres navires pendant que Viggo regagnait tranquillement ses quartiers. Mais une fois dans sa cabine, il dégaina son épée noire sertie de rubis et il s'acharna sans retenue sur le mobilier. Depuis le pont, Ryker entendait le tapage causé par son frère mais il n'alla pas le voir pour autant. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de se défouler et qu'il voulait être seul. Deux minutes plus tard, Viggo avait enfin cessé de tout casser. Épée à la main, il reprenait son souffle et regardait dans le vide. Il remit lentement son épée dans son fourreau, retira le fourreau de son dos et s'asseya sur le rebord de son lit, la tête entre ses mains. Du bout des doigts, Viggo sentait la trace de ses brûlures qui lui avaient été causées par les dragonniers. S'il n'arrivait plus à être un fin stratège, c'était à cause des dragonniers ! Et pour lui avoir ôté ses capacités visuelles et mentales, ils paieront pour ça ! Viggo se le jura mentalement ! Il essaya ensuite de reprendre son calme puis il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Et cinq minutes plus tard, des idées fusaient en masse dans son esprit.

oO*Oo

Odine et Dagur avaient été installés dans des lits situés l'un à coté de l'autre. Throk avait expliqué aux guérisseurs ce qui leur était arrivés et les guérisseurs s'étaient empressés de leur apporter les soins nécessaires. Jugeant que Dagur était la priorité absolue, deux guérisseurs s'occupèrent de lui pendant que le troisième, en l'occurrence une guérisseuse, s'occupait d'Odine. Après avoir vérifié ses signes vitaux qui étaient normaux, elle s'occupa de retirer tout le sang qu'Odine avait sur elle. Pendant sa toilette, la guérisseuse ne put s'empêcher d'être étonnée et intriguée de la tenue vestimentaire de sa patiente. Elle n'avait jamais vu une tenue pareille qui en plus, laissait une belle vue sur sa poitrine, ses épaules, son dos et ses jambes. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à une viking alors qui était-elle ? Ne voulant pas se faire réprimander par ses collègues, elle arrêta de la regarder et poursuivit son travail. Une fois propre, elle essaya de lui donner un peu d'eau mais ce fut sans grand succès. L'eau coula à travers sa gorge mais Odine ne se réveilla pas. La guérisseuse posa donc le verre et recouvrit sa patiente d'une couverture, puis elle nettoya la bassine et se débarrassa de tout ce qui était souillé par le sang.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Dagur était enfin tiré d'affaire. Après avoir ôté le haut de son armure, ils avaient réussi à extirper la flèche de son corps, la plaie à pu être cautérisée et un bandage à pu être effectué. Sa vie n'était plus en danger. Il le devait à Odine et aux guérisseurs. Ces derniers le laissèrent dormir, lui posèrent un linge humide sur le front pour faire baisser la fièvre puis ils s'occupèrent de tout nettoyer. Odine ne s'était toujours pas réveillée, mais d'après sa respiration calme et posée, ainsi que l'absence de fièvre, elle allait sûrement se réveiller avant Dagur. Mais pour le savoir, il fallait attendre.

Dehors, le grand protecteur venait enfin de manger toute la lave qui s'était échappée du volcan. De plus, les effets de la racine de dragon s'étaient enfin estompés. Maintenant que le village ne risquait plus rien, l'Eruptodon s'allongea confortablement dans son antre pour se reposer.

A tour de rôle, les défenseurs des ailes s'étaient libérés de l'emprise du gel du Volchemar. Y compris Kognedur, Rustik et leurs dragons. Tout comme les autres, Krane fut fou de joie en revoyant sa sœur et leurs dragons revenir à la vie ! Il était également content pour Rustik et Krochefer, mais il les ignora à moitié alors qu'il enlaçait un peu trop fort sa sœur qui se sentait engourdie, comme la plupart des victimes du gel. Rustik et Kogne se remettaient petit à petit de leur état, tout comme leurs dragons et les habitants de l'île. En voyant Throk et Mala revenir vers eux, Harold et Astrid allèrent aux nouvelles. Le reste du groupe se tourna également vers la reine qui avait un sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles, dragonniers. Grâce à nos guérisseurs, vos amis sont hors de danger.

Discrètement, Ingrid détourna le regard, l'air pensif. Son frère allait donc s'en sortir ? Cette nouvelle ne l'enchanta guère. Ça voulait donc dire que dans peu de temps, elle serait obligé de le confronter et de subir ses tentatives pour se faire pardonner. Sauf que même s'ils avaient pu s'en sortir grâce à son aide, Ingrid n'avait toujours pas envie de lui pardonner ! S'il avait succombé à ses blessures, elle aurait été contente ! Sa famille et son village auraient enfin obtenu vengeance et elle n'aurait plus à se soucier de lui !

\- Quand est-ce qu'ils vont se réveiller ? Demanda Varek

\- Je l'ignore. Les guérisseurs ne nous on rien dit. Mais rassurez-vous. Nous vous tiendrons informés dès que ce sera le cas.

\- Merci, Mala. Et merci à vous aussi Throk. Les remercia Harold

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Bien. Maintenant que vos amis sont réveillés, je vais vous conduire dans vos quartiers. Tout le monde a besoin de repos. Annonça Mala

\- Ouais, j'vous le fait pas dire… Grommela Rustik en se massant le bas du dos

\- Pareil… Ouch… Dit Kogne en marchant lentement, même avec l'aide de son frère

\- Mademoiselle ? L'interpella Throk

\- Euh… Ouais, quoi ? Dit-elle, assez surpris qu'on la nomme ainsi

\- Je tenais à vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie, tout à l'heure.

\- Boh je t'en prie, c'était rien du tout. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules

\- Carrément ! Ajouta Krane. Mais si t'as été épargné par un de ces tirs, c'est juste parce que… Hé !

Throk venait de l'écarter afin de mieux s'agenouiller devant Kognedur et de lui présenter sa hache de combat. Mala regarda son bras droit avec un sourire, alors que tous les dragonniers regardaient la scène d'un air étonné et à la fois intrigué. Mais Kogne fut la plus étonnée de tous !

\- Euh… C'est quoi ce truc ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je… C'est assez gênant, tu veux bien te relever ? WHOA !

Elle avait prit l'arme de Throk et l'avait laissée tomber par terre tellement qu'elle était lourde ! Throk lui fit alors une déclaration solennelle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Quand quelqu'un sauve la vie d'un guerrier des défenseurs des ailes, il y a alors une dette qui est créée. Il faut alors rembourser cette dette. Je serais ton protecteur personnel jusqu'à ce que ce moment arrive, mademoiselle Kognedur.

\- Mademoiselle Kognedur ? T'est sérieux, là ? S'étonna t-elle en haussant les sourcils

Mais en voyant à quel point Throk semblait sérieux, Kognedur esquissa un grand sourire satisfait. Elle y voyait là plusieurs opportunités.

\- Ouais, je crois que ça pourrait le faire. Est ce que tu pourrais me porter jusqu'à nos quartiers ? J'ai trop mal aux jambes pour marcher.

\- Avec plaisir.

Il se releva, rangea son arme et pris Kognedur dans ses bras, telle une princesse. Kogne émit un petit rire et se laissa porter jusqu'à leurs nouveaux quartiers, sous les yeux de ses camarades qui ne savait quoi dire, mais surtout sous le regard de son frère qui les regardait d'un mauvais œil. Il avait le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas du tout apprécier cette situation ! Mala invita ses invités à suivre le nouveau duo. Elle les emmena dans plusieurs habitations proches les unes des autres. Comme il y avait plusieurs couples au sein du groupe, la reine s'était dit qu'ils seraient heureux de se retrouver et d'être en couple plutôt qu'en comité. La première hutte fut donc pour Astrid, Harold et leurs dragons. La suivante fut pour Ingrid, Varek, leurs dragons et Ombretueur, puisque Varek est le spécialiste des Gronk et que son dragonnier ne peut pas s'occuper de lui. La suivante fut réservée aux jumeaux, leurs dragons et fatalement Throk, et la dernière fut pour Rustik et Krochefer. Trop heureux d'avoir une hutte pour lui tout seul, façon de parler, Rustik se hâta d'y entrer afin de découvrir ses nouveaux quartiers. Mala encouragea les autres dragonniers à faire de même et leur précisa qu'ils trouveront tous ce dont ils ont besoin pour se sentir mieux, y compris pour leur dragon. Sur ce, elle s'en alla.

\- Bon… On fait quoi du coup ? Demanda Ingrid

\- Pour ma part, je vais aller déposer mes affaires et prendre de quoi manger dehors. Ça vous dit de vous joindre à moi ? Proposa Harold

\- J'suis partant. On est de nouveau réunis alors autant fêter ça ! Répondit Varek avec un grand sourire

\- Et comme la paix est instaurée, que les chasseurs sont loin, qu'il fait beau et que tout le monde est presque tiré d'affaire, c'est encore plus motivant ! Ajouta Astrid

Leur joie faisaient plaisir à voir. Ingrid esquissa alors un sourire sincère, même si y'a des choses qu'elle voudrait régler avec Harold et Odine. Tout le monde acquiesça la proposition d'Harold, puis ils déposèrent leurs affaires dans leurs huttes respectives, puis prirent de quoi manger pour eux et leurs dragons. Et comme ils ne savaient pas dans combien de temps leurs amis se réveilleraient, ils en profitèrent pour échanger leurs aventures et leurs mésaventures. Et comme y avait pas mal de choses à dire, ça allait leur permettre de passer le temps. Mais malheureusement, ils n'eurent aucune nouvelle concernant l'amélioration de santé de leurs amis. Ni pendant leur récit, ni même après. Dagur et Odine étaient toujours au même point. Ils dormaient. Les dragonniers décidèrent finalement d'aller prendre un peu de repos, ce qui ne serait pas de refus.

Throk accompagna évidemment Kognedur dans sa hutte, à la grande exaspération de son frère jumeau. Ça ne durait que depuis deux heures, et il en avait déjà ras le casque ! Mais il ne perdait pas espoir. Comme sa sœur avait des goûts et des idées assez spéciales, Krane se disait que Throk finirait par être écœuré et qu'il finirait par vite lâcher prise ! Mais quand il vit Throk masser les pieds de Kogne après que celle-ci ait exposé sa requête avec un grand sourire, il se claqua la main contre son front et alla se coucher en prenant bien soin de ne plus voir ni entendre ces deux là !

oO*Oo

Rustik s'était déjà affalé comme un prince dans son lit et Krochefer dormait par terre, juste à coté de son lit. De leurs cotés, Ingrid et Varek entrèrent dans leur hutte, mais Ingrid demeura toujours pensive.

\- Tout va bien, Ingrid ? S'inquiéta Varek

\- Oui, Varek. Tout va bien. Répondit-elle gentiment

\- Euh… Tu voulais peut-être partager cette hutte avec Astrid ? Histoire d'être entre filles ?

\- Rassure-toi, Varek. Je suis contente de partager ma hutte avec toi plutôt que Rustik ou les jumeaux. Dit-elle avec un sourire

\- Ouf, ça me rassure.

\- Et puis je me dis qu'Astrid et Harold ont besoin de se retrouver. Ils ont bien failli ne plus jamais être ensemble…

\- C'est vrai… Mais grâce à Odin, ils sont de nouveaux réunis. Sans comptez que nous sommes tous en vie et que nous avons triomphé des chasseurs !

\- C'est vrai qu'on a beaucoup de chose à fêter. Mais on remercia mieux les dieux après une bonne sieste.

\- Tu as raison. Dormir dans un bon lit douillet m'emplit de joie !

\- Hin. Repose-toi bien, Varek. A tout à l'heure.

\- A tout à l'heure, Ingrid.

Ils se couchèrent chacun dans leur lit qui se trouvait dans les coins du mur ouest de la hutte. Sonovent, Bouledogre et Ombretueur s'allongèrent tranquillement au milieu de la pièce et trouvèrent petit à petit le sommeil. Varek s'était rapidement endormi et ronflait déjà, mais Ingrid avait du mal à dormir car elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à son frère et de ruminer sa haine contre lui ! Mais au bout d'un moment, elle ferma les yeux et fini quand même par s'endormir.

oO*Oo

Harold et Astrid avaient à peine refermé la porte qu'ils s'étaient de nouveau enlacés. Mais même au bout de deux minutes, ils avaient du mal à se séparer. Sachant que leurs retrouvailles seraient plus intenses et émotives que les autres, Krokmou et Tempête s'installèrent dans un coin de la hutte et fermèrent leurs yeux pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

\- Je n'en reviens pas de te tenir dans mes bras, Astrid… Dit-il, le visage à moitié caché dans le cou d'Astrid

\- Moi non plus, Harold… J'ai eu tellement peur de ne plus jamais te revoir… Dit-elle en ayant également son visage caché contre Harold

\- Moi aussi… Je suis tellement heureux que je n'ai pas envie de te lâcher… Je n'arrive pas à le vouloir…

\- Pareil…

Les larmes aux yeux, elle embrassa le creux de son cou, ce qui provoqua un frisson chez Harold qui lui rendit son baiser en l'embrassant au même endroit. Astrid frissonna à son tour, puis à tour de rôle, ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres finissent par se rejoindre. Et fatalement, ils n'arrivaient plus à se séparer ! Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement tout en essayant de se frayer à l'aveuglette un chemin vers le lit le plus proche. Astrid entraîna Harold dans sa chute et les deux amoureux continuaient de s'embrasser et de s'enlacer. Mais à cause de sa joie et de ses retrouvailles, Astrid eut envie de plus. Et c'était réciproque pour Harold. Ils rompirent le lien et se fixèrent dans les yeux. Leurs corps manifestaient un puissant désir à l'égard de l'autre, mais le souci, c'est qu'ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Résister ? Ou céder ? Vu la situation actuelle et le fait qu'ils soient sur une île inconnue et peuplée de vikings assez spéciaux, sans compter la fatigue et le fait qu'il fasse jour, ils décidèrent après mure réflexion de ne pas succomber à la tentation. Après tout, rien que le fait d'être ensemble était déjà suffisant à leurs yeux. S'ils voulaient se prouver davantage leur amour et franchir une nouvelle étape de leur relation, ils auront bien d'autres occasions. Harold adressa un tendre sourire à sa belle et lui fit une proposition tout en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

\- Ça te dit qu'on se repose l'un à coté de l'autre ?

\- Avec plaisir, mon chéri. Et encore merci d'être venu me sauver…

\- Tu sais bien que j'aurais sillonné tout l'archipel pour te retrouver, Astrid… Je t'aime tellement…

\- Je t'aime aussi, Harold… Plus que tout au monde…

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, puis ils s'installèrent confortablement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et quelques minutes plus tard, ils dormaient d'un sommeil paisible.

oO*Oo

Odine et Dagur avaient été amenés au centre de guérison dans la matinée, mais Odine ne se réveilla que dans le courant de l'après midi. Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux, puis cligna plusieurs fois d'affilée. Sa vue étant rétablie, elle put voir qu'elle était dans un bâtiment fait entièrement de bois. C'était très calme et elle perçut une légère odeur de plantes séchées. Odine tourna alors le regard à droite, puis à gauche. Et c'est la qu'elle vit Dagur dans le lit d'à coté.

\- Dagur… Dit-elle d'une faible voix

Elle avait la bouche pâteuse et ses lèvres lui semblaient sèches, sans compter qu'elle avait horriblement soif. Elle se racla un peu la gorge, essaya d'hydrater sa bouche avec un peu de salive, puis elle voulut se lever pour voir comment il allait, mais elle resta finalement allongée dans son lit car elle se sentait encore faible. C'était probablement à cause du manque d'eau et des efforts qu'elle avait fournis tout à l'heure. En regardant Dagur, elle se disait qu'il ne devait pas allait si mal que ça puisqu'il était là et non six pieds sous terre. Il avait donc survécu ! Cette nouvelle l'emplit de soulagement, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'inquiéter pour lui et de vouloir en savoir plus sur son état de santé. Mais pour le moment, il fallait s'occuper d'elle. Elle porta faiblement ses mains à son visage pour se frotter les yeux et se détendre le visage. C'est à ce moment là que la guérisseuse qui s'était occupée d'elle entra dans la pièce. Le bruit de ses pas attira l'attention d'Odine qui tourna son regard vers elle.

\- Bonjour, mademoiselle. Comment vous sentez vous ?

\- Ça va… J'ai juste très soif…

La guérisseuse l'aida à s'asseoir sur son lit puis elle lui donna un grand verre d'eau. Odine la remercia et but le verre gorgée par gorgée, puis d'une seule traite ! Elle demanda un autre verre, puis un autre, et encore un autre, ce qui étonna énormément la guérisseuse ! Odine avait quasiment vidé la cruche d'eau à elle seule !

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- De rien. Je vais aller remplir la cruche au cas où vous auriez de nouveau soif. Puis j'irais prévenir la reine que vous êtes éveillée.

Odine hocha la tête puis essuya sa bouche. Elle sentait que sa bouche et ses lèvres étaient moins sèches et qu'elle allait un peu mieux. De plus, le bout de ses doigts n'était plus trop fripé. Elle essaya de se lever avec prudence, même si elle n'avait visiblement mal nulle part. Une fois debout, elle avança pas après pas vers le lit de Dagur, s'asseya sur le rebord et regarda son ami avec inquiétude.

\- Rassurez-vous, il est hors de danger. La flèche à été extirpée et nous avons soigné la plaie. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille et que la fièvre passe. La rassura la guérisseuse alors qu'elle posait la cruche sur la table de chevet.

\- Merci… Dit-elle sans quitter Dagur du regard

La guérisseuse sortit pour aller prévenir ses collègues et la reine. Odine resta au chevet de Dagur et prit l'initiative d'ôter le linge qui était sur son front afin de vérifier sa température. Son front était chaud et son visage était couvert de sueur, signe que Dagur souffrait mais qu'il luttait. Normal, puisqu'il s'était prit une flèche empoissonnée à la racine de dragon dans le dos. Odine trempa le linge dans la bassine d'eau fraîche juste à coté et tamponna doucement le visage du viking.

\- Réveille-toi vite, Dagur… Reviens nous vite…

Elle continua de faire ça pendant quelques minutes, puis elle reposa le linge sur son front et resta prés de lui en lui tenant la main. On dit que quelqu'un peut se réveiller grâce à une présence, un contact ou un appel amical. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la reine entra dans le centre de guérison en compagnie d'Harold et Astrid, qui quelques minutes auparavant, étaient en train d'envoyer un message à Stoik pour le rassurer et lui dire qu'ils rentreraient bientôt sur Berk.

\- Odine ! S'exclamèrent-ils

Odine esquissa un grand sourire et courut les enlacer ! Mais Astrid eu droit à une étreinte supplémentaire car les deux amies ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps ! Ces belles retrouvailles et cette amitié firent sourire la reine et Harold.

\- Je suis tellement contente de te revoir Astrid ! J'étais si inquiète !

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir ! Tu va bien ?

\- Oui, je vais bien.

\- Génial ! Et tant que j'y suis, je tiens à te remercier d'avoir sauvé Harold et d'avoir veillé sur lui. Dit-elle en lui faisant face

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Et comment va Dagur ? Demanda Harold

Le sourire d'Odine s'estompa progressivement.

\- Il dort et il lutte. Mais j'ai peur que…

\- T'en fais pas. C'est un guerrier tenace. Il s'en remettra très vite. La rassura Astrid

Étonnée qu'Astrid soit gentille à l'égard de Dagur, Odine supposa qu'Harold lui avait parlé de leurs aventures et de leurs rencontres avec Dagur sur son île déserte. Astrid devait forcément être de leur coté et persuadée que Dagur avait vraiment changé. Odine espéra sincèrement que les autres aient la même réaction. Surtout Ingrid !

\- Viens, on va aller voir les autres. Ils ont hâte de te revoir ! Avoua Astrid

\- Moi aussi, mais… Dit-elle en regardant Dagur avec un air inquiet

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour votre ami. Il est entre de bonnes mains. La rassura Mala.

\- Merci, reine Mala. Au fait, comment vont votre peuple et le village ?

\- Grace à vous et aux dragonniers, notre grand protecteur est rentré chez lui. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre et plus personne ne craint rien.

\- Je suis ravie de l'apprendre. Et les chasseurs ?

\- Ils ne sont pas revenus. Mais nous nous tenons prêts au cas où. En tout cas, je suis ravie de voir que vous allez mieux, Odine. Je vous invite à aller prendre l'air, à vous dégourdir les jambes et à vous rassasier. Vos amis en profiteront également pour vous indiquer la hutte où vous séjournerez le temps de votre séjour parmi nous.

Odine la remercia avec un sourire et une petite révérence, ce qui étonna agréablement la reine des ailes. Odine sortit donc en compagnie d'Harold et Astrid qui se tenaient par la main. Les voir de nouveau ensemble réchauffa le cœur d'Odine et lui donnait envie de sourire.

\- Je suis contente pour vous. Les autres vont bien ?

\- Très bien. Tout le monde a pu manger et se reposer. Répondit Harold

\- Et là, ils s'occupent en attendant notre retour. Ajouta Astrid

\- Mmh, mmh. Et où sont vos dragons ?

\- Ils se reposent encore dans nos huttes. Après ce qu'ils ont vécus, c'est bien normal.

Odine hocha la tête et ils arrivèrent peu de temps après à la hutte prévue pour elle. Elle était comme toutes les autres huttes du village, sauf qu'elle avait des peintures vertes et bleues autour de la porte.

\- Vous logez où, vous ?

\- La notre est juste là. Celle d'Ingrid et Varek juste derrière, celle des jumeaux à ta gauche et celle de Rustik droit devant. Expliqua Astrid en pointant du doigt toute les huttes énoncées

\- C'est cool, on est tous regroupés.

\- Tu l'as dit. Au fait, j'ai déposé ta sacoche sur ton lit.

\- Et si tu veux, tu peux aller t'habiller et te recoiffer avant qu'on aille rejoindre les autres. Suggéra Astrid

Odine comprit qu'il était important qu'elle remette sa tenue terrestre, mais pour ce qui est de ses cheveux, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que ses nattes étaient à moitié défaites. Sans compter que quelques une de ses mèches étaient sèches à cause du sang. Mais ça n'avait rien de méchant ni de gênant.

\- Merci à vous deux. Je ne serai pas longue.

Ils hochèrent la tête et la laissèrent entrer chez elle. Odine regarda vite fait la décoration avec un petit sourire puis elle se dirigea vers son lit et sa sacoche. Elle sortit ses vêtements et ses bottes qui étaient sèches mais qui sentaient toujours autant l'eau de mer, puis elle se hâta de s'habiller et de refaire ses nattes. Elle n'avait même pas de brosse pour se coiffer. Mais peu importe. Une fois prête, elle sortit rejoindre le jeune couple qui discutait entre eux, puis les suivit à travers le village pour retrouver leurs amis. Ils étaient tous sur la grande place et donnaient un coup de main aux villageois pour nettoyer les dégâts causé par Viggo. Comme il restait un peu de gel de Volchemar par terre et dans les projectiles, ils restèrent prudents. Throk était également là, auprès de Kogne, et Krane en avait toujours marre ! Après avoir massé les pieds de Kogne, il l'a mise au lit et il a dû lui chanter une berceuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme ! Krane avait dû subir ce chant, mais fut soulagé quand Throk s'était arrêté de chanter et qu'il avait entendu Kognedur ronfler. Le rouquin s'était ensuite assis sur une chaise et avait veillé sur sa sauveuse. Mais dès leur réveil, ce numéro infernal avait repris, au grand désespoir de Krane !

En voyant Harold et Astrid revenir avec Odine, tous le monde esquissa un grand sourire et courut les rejoindre. Ingrid esquissa également un sourire, mais elle ne se hâta pas tant que ça de les rejoindre. Bien qu'elle fût heureuse de les revoir, elle était en colère contre Harold et Odine vis-à-vis de Dagur. C'était plus fort qu'elle !

\- Comment tu vas, Odine ?

\- Je vais bien, Varek. Merci.

\- Ravi de vous voir sur pied, Odine.

\- Merci, euh… ?

\- Throk. Pour vous servir.

\- Merci, Throk.

\- Hep, hep, hep ! Y'a qu'une personne que tu dois servir pour le moment, Throki chéri. Et c'est moi. Rappela Kogne avec un grand sourire

\- Je ne l'ai pas oublié, brave Kognedur. Répondit-il avec un tendre sourire

Odine haussa un sourcil en voyant ça, en plus de la réaction dégoûtée de Krane. Elle n'était pas sûre de tout comprendre, mais quelqu'un finira bien par tout lui expliquer. Mais pour le moment, Odine reporta son attention sur ses amis.

\- J'suis tellement contente de tous vous revoir sains et saufs ! Dit-elle en regardant ses amis

\- Ouais, mais si vous aviez pu arriver une heure plus tôt, ça aurait été mieux. Rétorqua gentiment Rustik

\- Crois-moi, Rustik. On aurait aimé arriver plus tôt, mais nous avons eu des contretemps. Avoua Odine en pensant aux bannis et Tristan

\- Et puis si nous étions arrivés plus tôt, les choses auraient peut être été différentes et on ne serait pas sortis victorieux. Ajouta Harold

\- C'est vrai. Répondit Varek. Si les dieux ont voulu que ça se passe ainsi, alors c'est que ça devait se passer comme ça.

\- Et Dagur ? Il va bien ? Demanda Krane

\- Il va bien. Il dort toujours. Répondit Odine

Odine tourna alors le regard vers Ingrid qui venait enfin de les rejoindre. Odine esquissa un grand sourire et sauta au cou de son amie, mais cette dernière ne l'étreignit pas avec autant de joie.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Ingrid…

\- Toi aussi, Odine.

\- Ça ne va pas ? S'étonna-elle en lui faisant face

Ingrid hésita à lui répondre mais elle se dit qu'il fallait que ça sorte.

\- A cause de toi et Harold, non.

Ses amis comprirent la cause de sa colère et ils grimacèrent d'angoisse alors qu'Harold détourna le regard et se pinça les lèvres. La joie de la sirène s'envola petit à petit. Elle devait se douter qu'Ingrid ne devait pas du tout être contente, alors elle essaya de la raisonner.

\- Ecoute, Ingrid. Je sais que Dagur a…

\- Justement ! Tu sais ce que Dagur a fait et ce que je ressens pour lui ! Vous le savez tous ! Mais vous avez quand même osé vous alliez et être amis avec mon ennemi juré !

\- On n'avait pas le choix Ingrid. Nous n'étions que deux et il nous fallait impérativement de l'aide. Et puis nous sommes tombés sur lui par hasard. On ne savait pas qu'il serait sur cette île. Répondit calmement Odine

\- Je n'en crois pas un mot ! C'est quand même bizarre qu'il se soit retrouvé comme par hasard sur cette île et qu'il fasse votre rencontre !

\- Ingrid.

\- Mais le bouquet, c'est que vous lui avez appris à chevaucher un dragon ! Non mais vous avez perdu la tête ?! Vous imaginez s'il décide de nous trahir et de se rallier à Viggo ?! Si ça se trouve, il n'a jamais cessé de le servir !

\- Ingrid, stop. Ça n'arrivera pas car Dagur a changé. Il a prouvé sa loyauté et j'ai confiance en lui.

\- Non mais il a fait quoi pour que tu place ta loyauté envers lui plutôt qu'envers moi ? Je suis ton amie et tu me connais depuis bien plus longtemps que lui ! Comment tu as pu me trahir ?!

\- Je ne t'ai pas trahie, Ingrid. Et je n'ai pas non plus choisi de camp. J'ai simplement écouté l'histoire de Dagur et j'ai compris qu'il ne mentait pas car je voyais qu'il était sincère, en plus d'être comme moi.

\- Comme toi ?

\- Oui. Dagur et moi, on n'est pas si différents. On a vécu les mêmes choses et on partage les mêmes opinions sur plusieurs sujets.

\- N'essaie pas de me faire croire qu'il a vraiment changé et que c'est quelqu'un de bien, Odine ! C'est rien de plus qu'un traître et un espion, et il le restera toute sa vie !

\- Ta colère envers lui t'aveugle et altère tes jugements. Il a changé, Ingrid ! Crois-moi ! Et quand je lui ai parlé de notre situation, il s'est tout de suite inquiété pour toi et…

\- Je m'en fiche ! J'étais juste un prétexte pour qu'il obtienne ce qu'il veut ! Mais maintenant, tu as intérêt à faire ton choix ! Parce que si tu décide de rester son amie, alors c'est plus la peine de compter sur moi !

\- Quoi ? Tu… Tu me demande de choisir entre toi et Dagur ? Pff… C'est ridicule, Ingrid ! Tu…

\- Je vois que tu as fait ton choix.

Le regard sévère, Ingrid s'éloigna d'Odine et du groupe, mais Odine la retint par le bras. Elle n'avait pas fini de discuter et elle comptait bien lui faire entendre raison !

\- Ingrid, attends !

\- Lâche-moi, traîtresse !

\- Traîtresse ? Non mais… ! Oh, peu importe. Tu va où comme ça ?

\- Faire ce que je rêve de faire à Dagur depuis qu'il a massacré mon village et ma famille. Avoua t-elle froidement

\- Quoi, tu… Tu vas le tuer ? Alors qu'il est blessé et inconscient ?!

Ingrid ne répondit pas et continua d'avancer sous le regard effaré des dragonniers et d'Odine ! Mais il était hors de question pour la sirène de laisser Ingrid commettre un tel acte ! Elle fronça le regard et se mit à courir. Non pour rattraper son amie, mais pour regagner le centre de guérison avant elle ! Ingrid l'entendit courir et s'apprêta à lui faire un croche-pied, mais Odine fut plus maline et esquiva aisément l'attaque. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui fit un croche-pied à Ingrid avant de poursuivre sa course ! Ingrid serra les dents et les poings puis elle se mit à courir. Les dragonniers n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de faire pareil vu que leurs dragons se reposer dans leurs huttes.

\- Je n'en reviens pas ! Ingrid veut vraiment tuer Dagur ?!

\- Faut croire ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi furieuse et déterminée ! S'inquiéta Varek

\- On peut carrément dire qu'elle part en vrille, puisque c'est la sœur de Dagur et qu'elle est de la même tribu ! Plaisanta Krane

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de plaisanter, frangin ? Même si j'avoue que c'est bien trouvé !

\- Vous allez la stopper, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Throk qui les avait suivis

\- Odine le fera avant nous, Throk. Elle ne la laissera pas lui faire du mal. Mais si elle n'y arrive pas, j'interviendrais. Répondit Harold en fronçant le regard

\- Moi aussi. Affirma Astrid en guise de soutien

Harold lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et continua de courir vers le centre de guérison. Throk annonça qu'il allait prévenir Mala de la situation et Kognedur le suivit au pas de course, même si elle aurait préféré ne rien rater de la future bagarre. Odine avait de l'avance, mais Ingrid n'allait pas tarder à la rattraper. Une fois devant le bâtiment, Odine s'arrêta et fit face à Ingrid.

\- S'il te plait, Ingrid ! Ne fait pas ça !

\- Dagur est mon ennemi juré et il doit mourir pour ce qu'il a fait ! Maintenant, écarte-toi ! Ordonna t-elle en dégainant sa double hache

\- Hors de question ! Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal !

\- Alors tu ne me laisse pas le choix ! YAA ! Cria t-elle en chargeant

Odine serra les dents et hésita à contre-attaquer. Mais en revoyant dans son esprit l'image de Dagur blessé et inconscient, elle fronça le regard et balança sans retenue un puissant jet d'eau qui frappa Ingrid de plein fouet ! Odine repris son souffle et regarda Ingrid tomber à la renverse sous le nez des dragonniers qui venait tout juste de les rejoindre. Les dragonniers étaient surpris de voir ces deux là se battre pour de vrai ! Elles qui étaient pourtant de très bonne amies ! Harold était le moins surpris. Depuis sa rencontre avec Dagur, Odine n'avait pas cessé de prendre sa défense et elle n'était pas prête de s'arrêter. La preuve ! Ingrid se releva, remit bien sa mèche sur le coté et regarda Odine avec de grand yeux ronds emplis de colère !

\- Comment oses-tu… ?!

\- Je le fait pour votre bien à tous les deux ! Vous comptez autant l'un que l'autre pour moi ! Et je sais que si tu le tue de sang froid alors qu'il ne peut pas se défendre, tu le regretteras toute ta vie !

\- Ma famille sera vengée ! C'est tout ce qui compte ! Dit-elle en se relevant

\- Ingrid… Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, alors arrête !

Ingrid chargea de nouveau et Odine n'eut pas d'autre choix que de contre-attaquer ! Mais Ingrid esquiva son attaque.

\- Ingrid, je t'en prie ! L'implora t-elle

Mais la brune persista. Odine fronça le regard et contre-attaqua plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'Ingrid finisse de nouveau à terre.

\- Tête de mouton ! Sans Dagur… Vous seriez tous morts ! Ça ne compte pas à tes yeux ?! Ce… Son geste ne rachète t-il pas ses précédents crimes ?! Où du moins une partie ?! S'exclama Odine, le souffle court

Ingrid s'aida de sa hache pour se relever, mais quand elle s'apprêta à charger pour la énième fois, Astrid lui piqua son arme des mains. Quand Ingrid croisa son regard, Astrid lui fit non de la tête avec un regard légèrement sévère, puis elle partit rejoindre Odine qui reprenait son souffle et qui essuyait son nez qui saignait de nouveau. Il est vrai que la pauvre venait de se réveiller et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de manger un morceau. Harold se joignit à elles, puis Rustik, Krane et enfin Varek.

\- Toi aussi, Varek ?!

\- Ecoute, Ingrid… Dagur a commis des atrocités qui ne pourront jamais être pardonnées ou réparées. J'en ai bien conscience. Mais je lui suis reconnaissant d'avoir aidé nos amis pour venir nous sauver. Grâce à lui, nous sommes tous vivants et réunis, et ça, c'est génial ! Donc je pense qu'il a le droit d'avoir une seconde chance.

Ingrid le regarda deux secondes sans rien dire, avant de froncer le regard et de s'éloigner en courant. Mala, Throk et Kogne venaient d'arriver et d'assister au départ d'Ingrid. Kogne était verte d'avoir raté la bagarre !

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Mala au groupe

\- Oui, Mala. Le pire a été évité. Répondit Astrid

\- Pour le moment… Soupira tristement Odine

Mala était étonnée de voir Odine saigner encore une fois du nez. Harold emmena Odine à l'intérieur afin qu'elle soigne son nez et qu'elle reprenne des forces. Astrid l'accompagna tandis que les garçons s'en retournèrent d'un pas lent vers leurs occupations. Varek avait envie d'aller retrouver Ingrid pour essayer de la raisonner, mais Rustik et Krane lui conseillèrent de la laisser seule. Mala entra à son tour, suivis de Throk et Kognedur. Ils regardèrent Odine assise sur son lit, occupée à maintenir un linge contre son nez, sous le regard inquiet d'Harold et Astrid. Le trio tourna son regard vers la reine, alors que les guérisseurs poursuivaient leurs besognes en silence.

\- Vous comptez rester ici, Odine ? Demanda Mala à Odine

\- Oui. Après ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai pas envie de le laisser seul.

\- Mmh. Si ça peut vous rassurer, je vais faire monter la garde.

\- Merci, reine Mala. Et désolée pour ce qui s'est passé. S'excusa Odine

\- Justement, est-ce que quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir tout compris.

\- Pour faire simple, Ingrid et Dagur sont frère et sœur. Mais Ingrid déteste Dagur alors qu'il essaie de se faire pardonner. Ingrid a voulu se venger mais Odine l'en a empêché. Répondit Harold

\- Mmh. Je vois. Les conflits entre vikings ne sont pas simples, mais ils le sont encore moins entre membres de la même fratrie. Dit-elle en regardant tristement Dagur. Néanmoins, Dagur à beaucoup de chance de vous avoir pour amie, Odine. Dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire

Odine esquissa un faible sourire, puis elle se servit un grand verre d'eau et le but avant de s'occuper à nouveau de son nez qui continuait de saigner. Mala voyait bien à quel point Odine était inquiète pour lui. Ça se voyait dans son regard. La reine demanda donc à son bras droit de ramener de quoi manger pour Odine, ce qu'il fit en compagnie de Kognedur. Elle aimait bien être avec celui que Krane considérait comme un valet de pied. Elle avait fini par ne plus rien lui demander et se contentait de le suivre et de rester avec lui. Ils revinrent peu de temps après un copieux plateau repas. Odine les remercia puis Mala invita tout le monde à sortir, puis elle ordonna à Throk de faire monter la garde à l'extérieur, ce qu'il fit sur le champ. Tout le monde salua Odine et la laissèrent manger en paix. Au menu, il y avait de la soupe au lard et aux légumes, du pain, un bout de fromage, quatre ailes de poulet et quelques fruits de saison. Un vrai festin ! Odine s'asseya en tailleur sur son lit et mangea en premier sa soupe tout en lançant quelques regards à Dagur. Et elle continua de le faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait suffisamment mangé. Elle but un verre d'eau et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Dagur. Elle revérifia la température de son front et constata avec joie qu'il était moins chaud que la dernière fois. Elle trempa de nouveau le linge dans la bassine et lui tamponna le visage tout en fredonnant la berceuse d'Ingrid.

Elle baissa ensuite le regard sur ses épaules larges et musclées, ainsi que sur le haut de son torse. Elle se dit que ça lui ferait du bien d'être rafraîchie à ces endroits là. Elle passa délicatement le linge humide sur son cou, ses épaules et son torse tout en continuant de fredonner. Il ne manifestait toujours aucune réaction, ce qui l'inquiétait. Elle reposa le linge sur son front, remit correctement la couverture pour pas qu'il ait froid et resta assise à ses cotés. Elle repensait à ce qui s'était passé avec Ingrid, aux réactions qu'elle avait eut et à ce qu'elle avait dit sur elle et son frère. Odine n'était pas vexée des réactions verbales et physique à son égard car elle était persuadée qu'Ingrid ne les penser pas et qu'elle les avait dit sur le coup de la colère. Mais concernant Dagur, elle savait qu'Ingrid pensait ce qu'elle disait. Et vu que sa colère à son égard ne s'était pas atténuée, ça risquait d'être plus difficile que prévu de la raisonner et de donner une chance à son frère. Mais Odine était sûre de pouvoir compter sur les autres et surtout sur Varek. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié leurs réactions tout à l'heure. De ce fait, elle était sure que tout se passerait bien entre eux et Dagur une fois qu'il sera réveillé.

Tout en réfléchissant, Odine se mit à jouer avec son bracelet. Et c'est en le regardant qu'elle se rappela l'avertissement de Tristan.

 _« Très bien. Je te laisse donc régler cette histoire. Mais sache que quand tu auras accompli ta mission, tu recevras tôt ou tard un message de la reine. Et à ce moment la, tu devras immédiatement retourner au palais, sous peine de le regretter. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »_

Odine se mit à angoisser. Maintenant que sa mission était accomplie, que tout le monde était sain et sauf et que les chasseurs ont été repoussés, elle allait recevoir d'un moment à l'autre un message de la reine ! Mais quel genre de message ? Tristan s'était bien gardé de préserver le mystère la dessus ! Et comment sauront-ils qu'elle avait accompli sa mission ? La reine utiliserait-elle son trident magique afin de voir Odine à travers un miroir magique ? Probablement. Odine se demanda alors si la reine la voyait en ce moment. Elle regarda nerveusement autour d'elle car elle avait peur de devoir rentrer avant que Dagur ne se réveille. Et vu que Tristan l'avait à moitié traité de criminelle, elle avait encore plus peur de partir et de ne plus jamais revoir Dagur, ni ses amis ! Elle espérait donc de tout cœur que Dagur se réveille avant. Elle pourrait partir avec la conscience tranquille. Elle formula alors une requête à la reine.

\- Reine Atlanna… Si vous me voyez, attendez que mon ami se réveille avant de me faire revenir au royaume… Je vous en supplie…

Elle espérait de tout cœur que la reine accepte… Ce n'était pas grand-chose comme requête ! Mais dans le cas ou la reine n'en aurait rien à faire, Odine demeura inquiète. Du coup, elle espérait également que Tristan ne lui ai rien dit à son sujet. Ce serait trop bête s'il venait à le faire ! Odine ne lui pardonnerait pas et leur relation risquerait vraiment de prendre fin ! Mais après son départ de l'île de Dagur, était-il reparti vers le royaume ou se rendait-il dans un autre endroit du royaume pour accomplir ses missions ? Et est-ce que les bannis ont pu tous rentrer chez eux ? Tristan avait-il tenu sa promesse à leurs égards ? Toutes ces questions et cette angoisse rendirent Odine malade et horriblement nerveuse… Mais elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'attendre et de prier les dieux pour que Dagur se réveille avant son départ.

Cela dit, si elle venait à se faire convoquer par la reine, Odine pourrait utiliser l'argument du lien de sang pour attirer sa grâce et son pardon. Mais l'issue de cette discussion l'angoissait également.

oO*Oo

À l'entrée du bois avoisinant le village, Ingrid a put faire passer sa colère en s'acharnant sur un arbre mort avec sa double hache. Une fois l'arbre majoritairement réduit en miette, elle s'asseya sur un rocher. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Dagur, ses envies de meurtres à son égard, Odine, et ce qu'elle lui avait dit et ce qu'elle avait fait. Le fait de s'être défoulée sur un arbre ne l'avait pas vraiment aidée car elle se sentait toujours aussi furax ! Mais petit à petit, elle se calma. Les paroles de Varek vinrent se mêler aux paroles d'Odine, et Ingrid commençait à admettre qu'ils avaient raison. Harold et Odine avait besoin d'aide pour venir les sauver et c'est grâce à l'aide de Dagur que tous le monde a pu être sauvé. Et si Dagur était toujours du coté de Viggo, il aurait trahi Odine et Harold depuis longtemps, il serait déjà reparti sur les navires et il ne se serait pas prit une flèche. Et si c'était vraiment un traître et un espion comme elle le prétend, tout le monde ne se serait pas mobilisé pour l'empêcher de le tuer.

Ingrid se rendit compte qu'elle avait été trop loin. Elle repensa également à ce qu'elle avait osé dire à Odine. Elle l'avait attaquée, insultée, engueulée, rejetée et méprisée. Elle s'en voulait beaucoup. Elle devait lui présenter ses excuses ! Mais acceptera t-elle de l'écouter et de lui pardonner ? Elle l'espérait sincèrement. C'était une amie très chère à son cœur, tout autant qu'Astrid et Harold, et elle ne voulait pas la perdre. Elle se leva pour aller la voir mais elle se doutait qu'Odine serait au chevet de Dagur. En repensant à lui, Ingrid hésita à y aller. Et si une nouvelle crise de rage s'emparait d'elle ? Peut-être que le fait de le voir inconscient et blessé l'aiderait à y voir plus clair, même si elle était sure de ne pas réussir à lui pardonner ses précédents crimes. Mais elle était presque sure d'arriver à le remercier pour son geste. Sur ce, elle retourna au village.

oO*Oo

Au centre de guérison, la situation n'avait pas changé. Dagur dormait toujours, sa fièvre était toujours au même niveau que tout à l'heure, et Odine n'avait pas bougé ni prononcé un seul mot. Sa main était toujours sur celle de Dagur car elle était convaincue que sa présence l'aiderait à se réveiller au plus vite. Et vu ce qui l'attendait, elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il se réveille. Elle reçut de nouveau la visite de Mala.

\- Bonjour, Odine. Comment vous sentez vous ? Vous avez bien mangé ?

\- Je vais bien, reine Mala. Et oui, j'ai bien mangé.

\- Ravie de l'apprendre. Aucun changement ? Demanda t-elle en regardant Dagur

\- Non. Aucun…

\- J'en suis navrée. Venez prendre l'air deux secondes. Ce n'est pas bon de rester trop longtemps dans un lieu ou règne une ambiance médicale.

Odine se dit que la reine n'avait pas tort et elle accepta de la suivre. Une fois dehors, la reine congédia les gardes pour quelques minutes puis elle invita Odine à s'asseoir avec elle sur l'estrade du bâtiment. Odine s'asseya et haussa un sourcil quand la reine lui tendit un verre contenant un liquide légèrement fumant.

\- C'est la tisane la plus pure qui soit. Elle possède de nombreuses vertus médicinales, en plus d'apporter une agréable sensation de bien être.

Odine prit le verre et le but une gorgée sous le regard encourageant de Mala. La tisane était à parfaite température, en plus d'avoir un délicieux gout de plantes médicinales et de miel !

\- Alors ?

\- Elle est délicieuse. Merci à vous.

\- De rien. Comme vous semblez souffrir de saignements de nez consécutifs, cette tisane vous permettra d'atténuer les saignements le temps que vous reprenez des forces.

\- C'est très attentionné de votre part, mais il ne faut pas vous inquiéter. Je ne souffre pas particulièrement de ce problème. Il est juste dut à une trop forte utilisation de la magie. Et encore plus quand je suis sur terre.

\- Sur terre ? Etes-vous en train de me dire… Que vous êtes … ?

\- Une sirène. Oui.

Mala fut surprise, mais elle retrouva très vite son sourire.

\- Eh bien... J'ignorais que les sirènes avaient le pouvoir de se changer en humaine, tout comme j'ignorais qu'elles étaient capable de sentiments envers les êtres humains.

\- Je ne suis pas comme mes semblables. J'ai vécu pas mal de choses ces derniers temps et les dragonniers me sont venus en aide. Je leur dois beaucoup. Quand à mes jambes, c'est grâce à… AIE ! Grimaça Odine

\- Odine ? S'étonna Mala

Odine porta son regard à son bracelet enchanté et vit avec horreur qu'il lui avait brûlé la peau, en plus de lui avoir laissé une marque, comme si on l'avait brûle au fer chauffé à blanc ! Odine comprit alors de quel message Tristan voulait parler ! Le seul lien qu'Odine avait avec la reine, à part leur lien de parenté, c'était ce bracelet ! Comme la reine l'avait enchanté avec la magie de son trident, elle avait le pouvoir d'interagir avec à distance !

\- Oh non… Pitié, pas maintenant ! Dit-elle avec effroi

\- A qui parlez-vous ? S'inquiéta Mala

Odine ne lui répondit pas et se mit à réfléchir tout en gardant un air affolé collé au visage. Tristan lui avait dit qu'elle risquait de le regretter si elle ne rentrait pas tout de suite. Mais qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Encore un autre mystère ! Odine était sure d'une chose, c'est qu'elle devait agir vite !

\- Mala, allez vite chercher Harold !

\- D'accord, mais qu'est-ce qui… ?

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ! Je… AIE !

Son bracelet venait de la brûler encore une fois. Mais cette fois, la brûlure fut plus forte ! Odine se mit à penser que la reine devait l'entendre et qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'Odine parle d'elle, du royaume et de l'existence de la magie ! Sinon, pourquoi lui aurait-elle brûlé la peau au moment où elle allait en parler à Mala ?

\- Odine ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Dites le moi !

Odine fut encore plus attristée que tout à l'heure. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de dire au revoir à ses amis, ni à Dagur et elle n'aurait pas le temps de s'assurer qu'il allait se réveiller. La reine devait certainement l'épier et les requêtes de la jeune sirène ne semblaient pas l'attendrir. Odine ressentit un puissant sentiment d'injustice et les larmes lui montèrent vite aux yeux. Et elle était sure que Tristan était avec elle en train de l'épier ! Il n'était quand même pas jaloux de l'attention qu'elle accordait à Dagur, quand même ?! Elle était tellement dégoûtée qu'elle finit par en être convaincue !

\- Mala… Je dois malheureusement rentrer chez moi. Je vous demanderai donc une faveur. Dites à Harold et aux autres que j'aimerais qu'ils veillent sur Dagur. Et dites leur aussi qu'ils ne doivent pas s'inquiéter pour moi et qu'on se reverra bientôt. Et que s'ils ne sont plus sur cette île à mon retour, je les rejoindrai sur Berk. Vous voulez bien faire ça pour moi ?

\- Je… Bien sur, mais…

\- Merci beaucoup, Mala. Au revoir.

Les larmes aux yeux, Odine se mit à courir vers la plage, ignorant l'appel de la reine et les regards des villageois. Elle aurait tant voulu que son départ et ses adieux se passent autrement…

oO*Oo

Mala courut chercher Harold et elle le retrouva au même endroit que tout à l'heure, c'est-à-dire devant sa hutte, à faire la toilette de Krokmou.

\- Harold Haddock ! L'appela t-elle alors qu'elle terminait sa course

\- Mala ? Que se passe t-il ? S'inquiéta Harold, tout comme Krokmou

\- Ce… C'est Odine… Elle m'a chargée de te transmettre un message, même si je ne suis pas sure d'avoir tout compris…

\- Quel message ?

\- Et bien… Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle, juste après que son bracelet l'ai étrangement fait souffrir à deux reprises.

\- Quoi, elle… Elle est partie ?! Mais… !

\- Je suis aussi surprise que vous. Son départ ne semblait pas être une bonne chose vu son regard et le ton de sa voix.

Harold se rappela de l'altercation qu'Odine avait eue avec Tristan ce matin. Vu le regard sérieux du capitaine et le regard triste qu'avait Odine à ce moment la, Harold était sur et certain que ça avait un rapport avec son départ !

\- Est-ce qu'elle a dit autre chose ?

\- Oui. Elle veut que vous veilliez sur Dagur. Et elle a ajouté que vous ne deviez pas vous inquiéter pour elle et que vous vous reverrez bientôt sur notre île, ou sur Berk.

Même si le message d'Odine avait l'air rassurant, Harold n'était pas pour autant rassuré. Il était même encore plus inquiet ! Il grimpa immédiatement sur Krokmou et ils se dirigèrent à toute vitesse vers la plage, sous le regard de la reine qui malgré la situation, était fascinée par le duo que formait ces deux là et l'harmonie qui régnait entre eux dans les airs.

Quand Harold arriva sur la plage, il chercha Odine du regard, mais il ne la vit nulle part. Il ne trouva qu'une pile de vêtements et une paire de bottes empilée au même endroit sur le sable. C'était à Odine. Harold ramassa lentement la tunique turquoise puis échangea un regard triste et inquiet avec son dragon. L'un et l'autre furent aussi peinés qu'elle soit partie et Krokmou savait que son dragonnier aurait aimé partir à sa poursuite. Mais étant un humain et n'ayant pas le bracelet magique à son poignet, Harold n'eut d'autre choix que de rester sur terre avec son dragon et ses amis, de respecter la demande d'Odine et d'attendre son retour. Harold ramassa le reste des habits d'Odine et retourna d'un pas lent vers le village, suivi de Krokmou.


	14. Sentence

**_Crazy : Les rebondissements et les surprises ne sont pas finies, crois moi ;) Vu que tu as hâte de lire la suite, je suis sure que ce chapitre devrait beaucoup te plaire ! ;) Si tu trouve que ce qu'a subit Odine est cruel, attends de voir la suite ! Concernant les représailles avec Viggo, disons que j'ai fait les deux. Je me suis servie de quelques événements de la série et de mon imagination. J'en dis pas plus, mais j'espère en tout cas que ce qui va se passer te plaira :3 Encore merci, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! Bisous ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 14 - Sentence

Dés qu'Odine s'était transformée en sirène et qu'elle avait nagé quelques mètres, un tourbillon de bulles l'avait enveloppée et l'avait directement téléportée au palais. C'était plus simple de la faire venir de cette manière plutôt que d'attendre qu'elle vienne par ses propres moyens. Ça aurait pris des heures. Quand Odine ouvrit les yeux, elle était dans la salle du trône, face à la reine qui la regardait d'un air légèrement sévère, comme tout suzerain qui regarde quelqu'un ayant commis des crimes. Tristan était également là, à sa gauche, entre elle et la reine. Son regard était du même éclat que la reine et Odine fronça à son tour le regard avant de se tourner vers la reine.

\- Odine. Tu es accusée d'avoir transgressé bon nombres de nos lois, d'avoir emmené un humain dans notre monde alors que je t'avais fait part de mon désaccord, d'avoir collaboré avec les bannis et d'avoir informé d'autres humains de notre existence, ainsi que l'existence de la magie. Nies-tu les faits ?

\- Non. Dit-elle calmement en regardant la reine, droit dans les yeux

\- Et qu'as-tu as dire pour ta défense ?

\- Pas mal de choses. Premièrement, je trouve que vous avait été injuste ! J'avais l'intention de venir dés que j'ai reçue votre message. Mais vous auriez pu me laisser dire au revoir à mes amis et les prévenir de la situation ! C'est tout ce que je demandais ! A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent tous être morts d'inquiétude ! Sans compter qu'un de mes amis est toujours inconscient et que j'aurais aimé partir dès qu'il aurait ouvert les yeux ! Je serais partie le cœur plus léger ! Reprocha t-elle, les poings serrés

\- Vu les fautes que tu as commises, il était hors de questions que je t'accorde ces faveurs.

\- Je sais que j'ai enfreint les lois de notre royaume. Et j'ai eu conscience de mes actes depuis le début. Mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Je devais sauver mes amis ! Pourquoi personne n'arrive à le comprendre ?! Vous êtes tous insensibles ou quoi ?!

\- Odine ! Surveille tes paroles ! Gronda Tristan

\- Je ne t'ai pas sonné, sale mouchard ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as tout raconté ?! Ah oui, j'oubliais. Le sens du devoir. Hin... Bah aujourd'hui, j'ai la preuve qu'il n'y a que ça qui compte à tes yeux !

\- Ce n'est… !

\- Silence ! Odine. Je sais ce que ces humains représentent pour toi. Mais en tant que reine, je ne peux pas ignorer les lois que tu as enfreintes. Surtout que je t'avais dit non pour qu'un humain vienne dans notre monde, et que je t'avais dit que les histoires entre nos deux royaumes ne devaient pas interférer !

\- Alors je devais faire quoi ? Laisser mes amis se faire tuer, laisser leurs dragons se faire vendre aux enchères et renvoyer Harold sur son île en lui conseillant de tout oublier ?

\- Non. Mais il y avait d'autre solutions pour que tu puises mener à bien ta mission.

\- Je sais ! Mais dans l'urgence, j'ai fait comme j'ai pu et nous avons réussi à sauver tous le monde et à repousser nos ennemis ! C'est le principal pour moi !

\- Et ton peuple ? Et ton royaume ? Et nos lois ? Ça ne compte pas pour toi ?

\- Si par là, vous faites allusion à l'idée que je vous succède aux cotés de Tristan…

\- Tu es donc au courant ? S'étonna sincèrement la reine

\- Oui. J'ai tout entendu le jour où vous en avez parlé ici même. Et je vous le dis sincèrement, je ne veux pas gouverner le royaume. Même si pendant un court instant, j'ai eu envie de le faire grâce au soutien et aux paroles de mes amis. Mais depuis que mon soi-disant petit ami m'a trahie au nom du devoir et de ses responsabilités de capitaine, cet espoir s'est définitivement envolé ! Bien joué, Capitaine. Siffla t-elle entre ses dents tout en lui adressant un regard noir

Tristan n'essaya même pas de se justifier. Il se contenta de rester à sa place et de faire face au regard d'Odine qui débordait de colère à son égard. Odine tremblait de colère, mais également d'angoisse. Il était temps pour elle de leur faire part de sa véritable identité.

\- Et puis de toute façon… En dépit des crimes que je viens de commettre, même si à mes yeux ils sont moins graves que les crimes commis par Barbécaille… Si vous saviez qui je suis en réalité, vous ne m'auriez pas laissé monter sur le trône et vous auriez tous les deux finis par me rejeter. Dit-elle avec froideur

La reine et Tristan furent tous les deux assez étonnés. De quoi parlait-elle ? Ils échangèrent un regard alors qu'Odine regardait plus calmement la reine. Pour la première fois, elle ne la regardait pas comme la reine d'Atlantis, mais comme un membre de sa famille.

\- Que veux-tu dire, Odine ? Qu'aurais-je dû remarquer ?

\- Vraiment, Majesté ? Vous n'aviez jamais rien remarqué à mon sujet ? Pas même maintenant ?

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Arrête de faire planer autant de mystères et dis ce que tu as à dire ! S'impatienta t-elle

\- Très bien.

Elle ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration.

\- En réalité… Je suis la fille de Miria, votre sœur.

La reine et Tristan furent littéralement surpris par cette révélation ! Pendant que Tristan réalisait mentalement qui était Odine, Atlanna fixait la jeune sirène avec stupéfaction alors que cette dernière fixait patiemment sa tante. Atlanna n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Il y avait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le nom de sa sœur aînée ! Tout simplement parce qu'après son départ pour suivre son grand amour, leur père avait interdit à quiconque de parler d'elle ou de prononcer son nom ! Y compris sa plus jeune fille ! Les tableaux et les statues représentant Miria on été conditionnés dans sa chambre, et ses appartements furent scellés et laissés à l'abandon.

\- Tu es vraiment la fille de Miria ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

\- Parce que je l'ignorais jusqu'à ce que je découvre la vérité sur mes origines durant mon voyage.

\- Qui nous dit que tu es vraiment la fille de la princesse Miria ? Demanda Tristan

Odine lui refit de nouveau face avec colère. Elle avait une soudaine envie de l'étrangler !

\- Alors maintenant, tu ose me traiter de menteuse ?! Me traiter de criminelle ne te suffit pas ?! S'emporta Odine, indignée

\- Odine !

\- Je suis bel et bien la fille de Miria ! Et je peux le prouver ! Je… Elle avait 19 ans quand elle est partie avec mon père ! C'était un triton aux nageoires vertes et aux cheveux brun ! Et ma mère avait des nageoires couleur cerise, de longs et magnifiques cheveux noir et des yeux noisette ! Après avoir été bannis, ils sont partis vivre chez les bannis qui se trouvent dans les terres sauvages et je suis venue au monde des années plus tard ! Et quand mes parents sont morts le jour de mes douze ans… C'est parce que ma mère voulait me faire une surprise ! Elle voulait que je rencontre ma tante et mon grand père, que je découvre mes racines et que tout s'arrange entre vous !

Odine avait révélé beaucoup trop de vérités d'un coup et la reine ne se sentit pas très bien. Elle avait chaud et elle avait l'impression de manquer d'air. Son état inquiéta aussitôt le capitaine.

\- Majesté ? Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta Tristan

\- Pas vraiment… Je… Tristan, emmenez Odine dans une des cellules du palais, le temps que je réfléchisse et que je prenne une décision.

\- A vos ordres. Suis-moi, Odine.

Odine fut littéralement outrée !

\- Sérieusement ? Je… Je vous révèle ma véritable identité et la première chose que vous dites c'est de me faire conduire au cachot ?!

La reine détourna le regard et posa fébrilement sa main contre sa bouche. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas très bien et les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Tristan emmena Odine jusqu'aux cellules du palais, et cette dernière n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir et de rester calme, même si elle était révoltée ! Tout le long du trajet, elle évita de regarder et d'adresser la parole au capitaine. Elle était tellement furieuse contre lui qu'elle n'osait imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer s'ils venaient à se parler ! Elle serait capable d'être blessante dans ses paroles et de lui faire du mal ! Arrivée dans les cellules situées au sous sol, Tristan en choisit une et invita Odine à y entrer dès qu'il eut ouvert la porte. Sans dire un mot et le regard sévère, Odine y entra et demeura immobile au centre de sa cellule pendant que Tristan ferma la grille.

\- Tu n'y resteras pas longtemps, rassure-toi.

\- …

La sirène se garda de lui faire face. Elle ne voulait plus le voir ! Et puis vu tout ce qu'il avait fait, qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'elle reste longtemps ou non en prison ? Espérant quand même qu'elle se retourne, Tristan tenta de se justifier.

\- Odine. Je sais que tu me déteste. Mais il faut que tu sache que je…

Odine se mit à siffler pour ne plus avoir à l'entendre. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de ces justifications, même si elles semblaient sincères ! Tout était de sa faute !

\- Odine, écoute-moi ! Je…

Elle siffla alors plus fort. Son geste découragea Tristan qui s'en alla sans dire un mot. Une fois seule, Odine arrêta de siffler et essuya ses yeux, puis elle jeta un regard autour d'elle. La prison du palais était légèrement sombre et moins colorée que le reste du palais, et il y avait peu de lumière. Quand à sa propre cellule, elle était assez étroite, sombre et rocheuse. Surement pour que les prisonniers aient l'impression de manque d'air et d'espace, mais aussi pour les plonger davantage dans la tristesse et les regrets. Mais Odine ne regrettait rien. Depuis le début de cette aventure, elle savait quels étaient les risques. A travers les barreaux de la grille, elle pouvait voir que quelques rayons de lumière rose provenant de la surface éclairaient la prison. Selon elle, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à ce coucher. Ne sachant combien de temps elle resterait ici, elle décida d'aller s'allonger sur un rocher qui ressemblait légèrement à un banc. Elle esquissa alors un faible sourire.

\- Humph… Quelle ironie. Pour la première fois où je loge dans ce qui devait être ma véritable maison… Je séjourne dans une cellule.

Elle soupira et pensa à ses amis. Ils devaient surement être inquiets. Et Dagur ? Était-il toujours inconscient ? Était-il réveillé ? Et si c'était le cas, est-ce qu'il allait bien ? À cause de Tristan et de la reine, Odine risquait de ne jamais le savoir. Même si ça semblait mal parti, elle espérait que la reine soit clémente et qu'elle tolère leurs liens de parenté. Après tout, Odine n'y était pour rien dans toute cette histoire. Elle regarda tristement la bague de sa mère et remarqua que ni Tristan ni la reine ne le lui avait confisqué. Ils n'avaient donc pas peur qu'elle se serve de sa magie pour s'échapper ? Faut croire que l'état de santé de la reine leurs aient fait oublier ce détail. Mais Odine n'avait pas l'intention de se servir de sa magie pour s'enfuir et retrouver ses amis. Elle aggraverait son cas et ça, il n'en était pas question.

oO*Oo

Quand Harold entra enfin au village, il fut accueilli par Mala, Throk et les dragonniers, qui étaient tous aussi inquiets les uns que les autres. Y compris Ingrid qui s'était jointe au groupe après les avoir vus courir vers l'entrée du village.

\- Mala vient de nous dire qu'Odine était partie ! C'est vrai ? S'inquiéta Astrid.

\- Oui. Je n'ai trouvé que ses affaires sur le sable. Répondit-il en regardant les affaires d'Odine.

\- Mais pourquoi elle est partie ? Ca n'a pas de sens ! Demanda Krane

\- C'est clair, d'autant plus que Dagur n'est toujours pas réveillé ! Ajouta Kogne

Pour info, les jumeaux avaient toujours dans leurs mains les armes qu'ils avaient durant leur entrainement. Ils étaient tellement étonnés et inquiets qu'ils avaient agité leurs armes pendant qu'ils parlaient, ce qui avait inquiété Rustik qui avait peur de se prendre une massue dans le pif vu qu'il était à coté d'eux.

\- Disons que bien avant l'aube, on a reçu la visite de Tristan. Et il ne semblait pas très joyeux concernant Odine. Et je crois… Que la reine Atlanna a fini par être au courant.

\- Et tu pense qu'Odine a été convoqué pour être jugée au palais ? Demanda Varek

\- Oui. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Tristan a fait comprendre à Odine qu'elle était une criminelle.

\- Quoi ?! Alors qu'elle a fait tout ça pour venir nous sauver ?! Mais c'est trop pas juste ! Y'a des gens qui sont jugés pour pire que ça ! S'emporta Kogne

\- Parfaitement ! Sans elle, tu te serais fait attraper et on serait tous morts ! Rhaa, ça me révolte !

De rage, Krane balaya plusieurs fois l'air avec sa massue mais elle lui glissa des mains et vola droit sur Mala ! Elle n'allait pas tarder à la recevoir en pleine tête, et Throk n'aurait pas le temps de sauver sa reine ! Rustik eut donc le réflexe d'attraper sa propre hache et de taper dans l'arme de Krane en criant « Rustik ! » L'arme fût alors déviée et la reine fut sauvée. Elle fut d'ailleurs extrêmement touchée par ce geste de bravoure, qu'elle regarda Rustik avec un tendre sourire, la main était posée sur son cœur.

\- Vous m'avez sauvée…

\- Bah, de rien ! Intercepter cette arme était un jeu d'enfant ! Les Jorgensen sont les champion du lâcher d'armes, mais aussi pour les frapper en plein vol ! Fanfaronna t-il

Mala sourit de plus belle, ce qui valut quelques échanges de regards et quelques sourires entre les dragonniers. Après Throk et Kognedur, voila que c'était le tour de Rustik et Mala ! Cette aventure avait-elle permis à plusieurs personnes de trouver l'âme sœur ? Qui sait. Et puis c'est toujours mieux que des déclarations de guerre !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup, Harold ? Demanda Astrid

\- On n'a pas d'autre choix que d'attendre son retour, même si je ne sais pas quand elle reviendra. Mais il va falloir qu'on rentre sur Berk au plus vite. C'est pour ça que dés que Dagur sera réveillé et apte à voyager, on s'en va. A ce propos, Ingrid…

\- Quoi ?

\- Odine nous a demandé de veiller sur Dagur. Alors tant qu'elle ne sera pas revenue, je te déconseille de t'en prendre à lui. D'accord ?

Pas très emballée qu'on la sermonne de nouveau en public, même si c'était justifiable, Ingrid se contenta d'hocher la tête puis de détourner le regard.

\- Bien. Sur ce, je vais aller déposer les affaires d'Odine dans sa hutte et voir comment va Dagur.

\- Je te suis. Annonça Astrid

\- Moi aussi. Ajouta Ingrid

Devant le regard interrogateur d'Harold et Astrid, Ingrid se justifia.

\- Rassurez-vous, mes envies meurtrières sont passées. Odine m'a ouvert les yeux tout à l'heure et je m'en veux de lui avoir dit toute ces choses. Et je me sens encore plus dégoûté de ne pas lui avoir présentée mes excuses avant qu'elle s'en aille. Alors pour elle, je… Je vais essayer de faire un geste envers Dagur et voir comment il va. Mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que je vais tout lui pardonner, ok ?

\- Pas de soucis. Allez viens. L'invita Astrid avec un sourire

Harold lui adressa également un sourire. Il était content qu'Ingrid fasse un effort et regrette l'incident de tout à l'heure. Le trio se dirigea donc vers la hutte d'Odine puis vers le centre de guérison, tandis que le reste du groupe retourna à ses occupations. Ils avaient tous le cœur lourd en pensant à Odine et ils espéraient de tout cœur qu'elle revienne au plus vite. Et bien que Throk et Mala partagent leur peine, ça n'empêcha pas Mala de suivre Rustik du regard avec un petit sourire. Mais le jeune viking senti le regard attendrissant de la reine et ça lui donna aussitôt des sueurs froides ! Tellement, qu'il s'éloigna au pas de course, ce qui amusa Mala avant qu'elle ne retourne elle aussi à ses royales occupations.

oO*Oo

La reine Atlanna s'était isolée dans ses appartements pour prendre ses remèdes et atténuer ses émotions. Elle s'asseya ensuite sur son lit, le temps que ses remèdes fassent effets. Mais elle avait beau attendre et attendre, son état ne s'améliora pas. Elle ne cessait de penser à ce qu'Odine lui avait révélé plutôt qu'aux crimes qu'elle avait commis, et elle pensait en particulier à sa sœur Miria. Ce nom semblait surgir d'outre tombe ! Elle n'avait plus vu sa sœur ni prononcer son nom depuis ses 16 ans ! Et de ce fait, la colère qu'elle avait ressentie pour elle à l'époque fut ravivée ! A cause de Miria et de ces choix, Atlanna a du gouverner alors qu'elle n'était pas destinée à le faire, ni même prête, et elle a dû épouser un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine, même s'il était très gentil. Elle avait rêvé d'une autre vie tout en restant la princesse d'Atlantis mais ses rêves se sont malheureusement envolés le jour où Miria a été bannie. Elle s'était mise à détester sa sœur, ce qui était triste puisqu'elles étaient très proches étant petites. Et même sous ses airs bienveillants et ses sourires, sa colère envers sa sœur était toujours présente. De plus, le fait qu'elle ait appris qu'Odine était la fille de Miria et ce que sa sœur comptait faire le jour où elle est morte n'atténua pas sa colère. Elle savait qu'Odine n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Maintenant qu'elle savait qui Odine était en réalité, elle avait l'impression de revoir Miria à travers elle. Atlanna n'en revenait pas de ne pas avoir fait le lien entres elles plus tôt !

Atlanna soupira tristement. Elle aimait Odine et s'était beaucoup attachée à elle, en dépit du fait qu'elle ait tué Stella. En repensant à sa fille, elle se demanda si Stella n'avait pas été au courant de la véritable identité d'Odine pour avoir été aussi méchante avec elle durant toutes ces années ? Ou peut-être qu'elle ne l'était pas et que Stella ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter Odine. Atlanna ne le saura malheureusement jamais. Ni elle, ni personne. Du coup, elle ne savait pas quoi faire concernant Odine. Comme la jeune sirène n'y était pour rien, elle avait envie de l'accepter parmi elle au sein du palais. Mais d'un autre coté, elle avait enfreint des lois et désobéi à sa reine afin de sauver ses amis. Et la reine devait appliquer la loi et la jugée pour trahison. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Odine était naturellement une bannie de part sa naissance au sein du village des bannis. Sa place est donc là-bas. Mais la vie d'Odine était ici. Et puis elle est la petite amie de Tristan. Et elle a également rendue service au royaume grâce à ses trésors, mais aussi au monde des sirènes en empêchant Stella d'élargir sa folie meurtrière et destructrice.

Atlanna se sentait perdue dans ses émotions. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser ni quelle décision prendre ! Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui puisse l'aider et il lui faudrait une sacrée dose de courage pour le faire : entrer dans la chambre de Miria et revoir un portrait d'elle. Ce qu'elle fit sur le champ. Elle nagea calmement à travers les couloirs du palais jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive aux anciens appartements de Miria. Atlanna se pinça les lèvres en regardant l'entrée scellée par un puissant rocher que seul le trident royal avait le pouvoir de défaire. Atlanna inspira profondément et utilisa son trident pour faire disparaître le rocher. Elle regardant ensuite à l'intérieur et remarqua qu'il faisait vraiment sombre. Elle fit alors apparaître une boule de lumière au bout de son trident puis avança lentement dans la pièce. Elle illumina ensuite le lustre au plafond et vit avec une grimace à quel point cet endroit avait été laissé à l'abandon. Il y avait de la poussière qui flottait partout autour d'elle, tout était sale, rongé par le temps, recouvert de petits coquillages et de mauvaises herbes. Tous les objets du palais illustrant Miria avait été déposé ici et rien ne fut épargné par le temps. Atlanna pris soigneusement un portrait de sa sœur et passa sa main sur le dessin. En la revoyant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire triste. Elle avait oublié a quel point sa sœur aînée était belle. La gentillesse et la douceur se lisait dans son regard et son sourire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Atlanna ne ressentit pas de colère envers elle. Elle était triste d'apprendre que Miria était morte et que son rêve concernant Odine ne ce soit pas réalisé. Les larmes lui montèrent alors aux yeux et la reine sut quelle décision prendre.

\- Je vais accepter ta fille parmi nous, Miria. Ça n'aurait sans doute pas été possible du temps où père était encore en vie, ni le jour où tu es revenue au royaume, mais comme toute cette histoire remonte à longtemps et qu'Odine n'est pas concernait par nos vieilles querelles… Je veux faire ce geste. En souvenir du bon vieux temps.

\- Tu es sérieuse, mère ?

Atlanna eut un hoquet de surprise et fut encore plus surprise en voyant que Stella était assise sur le lit sale, poussiéreux et fichu de Miria ! Tandis que la reine fixait sa fille avec stupéfaction, Stella regardait sa mère avec une mine furieuse. Mais ce qui était tout aussi surprenant, c'est que Stella avait l'apparence d'autrefois, avant qu'elle ne goûte à la magie noire. Elle avait ses belles nageoires rouges, ses cheveux blond coiffés en une longue queue et sa mèche qui lui couvrait l'œil gauche, et tous ces bijoux, sauf le collier de Rena.

\- Ste… Stella ?! Mais comment… ?!

\- Je ne suis qu'une manifestation de ton esprit, mère. Mais si je me manifeste, c'est parce que tu t'apprête à faire est vraiment intolérable ! Comment veux-tu que je repose en paix en sachant que tu va accepter cette meurtrière et cette menteuse au sein de notre demeure et de notre famille ?

\- Parce que tu reposais en paix ? Malgré tout ce que tu… ?

\- Ça semble difficile à croire, mais oui. Parce que de tous, tu es la seule qui veut garder un bon souvenir de moi. Sinon, je n'aurais pas l'apparence de celle que j'étais avant.

\- Oh Stella, je…

\- Mais là n'est pas le plus important, mère. Je sais que j'ai commis des erreurs et que je t'ai fait beaucoup de peine. Et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Mais si j'ai fait tout ça, c'est uniquement parce que cette fille m'a poussé à le faire ! Souviens-toi de l'époque ou elle n'était pas entrée dans nos vies. Je n'étais pas comme ça ! Bon, un peu avec les autres, mais pas à ce point !

\- Mais qu'à fait Odine pour que tu sois ainsi avec elle ? Elle est pourtant douce et gentille !

\- Je n'en sais rien, mère. C'était plus fort que moi. Mais au nom de ma mémoire et de ce que j'étais avant, ne l'accepte pas parmi nous ! Je veux qu'elle soit punie comme elle le mérite ! Elle m'a tout pris je te rappelle ! Toi, Tristan…

\- Stella, écoute. Je…

\- Si tu décide quand même de l'accepter au sien du palais, sache que je ne reposerais jamais en paix, que je t'en voudrais pour toujours et que je reviendrais te hanter en permanence ! C'est ça que tu veux ?

\- Non, bien sur que non ! Mais Odine fait partie de notre famille ! Je ne peux quand même pas la… !

Stella fronça le regard et croisa les bras.

\- Très bien. Tu as fait ton choix. J'espère juste que tu ne le regretteras pas, chère mère.

Stella disparut. Soudainement, le petit lustre en cristal à moitié fichu tomba du plafond et la lumière qui en émanait s'éteignit. Atlanna recula pour éviter de le recevoir sur la tête puis elle réactiva la lumière de son trident.

\- Stella, reviens ! Je… !

La pièce se mit à trembler et quelques petits objets dans la pièce se dirigèrent droit sur la reine ! Mais grâce au trident, Atlanna se protégea en créant un champ de force tout autour d'elle.

\- Stella, arrête !

\- _Punis-la ! Fait lui payer ses nombreux crimes ! Qu'elle paie pour tout ce qu'elle a fait !_

\- Mais c'est ma nièce ! Ta cousine !

\- _Je m'en fiche ! Punis-la, mère ! Si tu as encore un peu d'amour à mon égard, fais-le !_

Stella continua de balancer toutes sortes d'objets sur sa mère, même si y'avais toujours le champ de force activé. Mais vu l'état de santé de la reine, l'utilisation de la magie et sa concentration s'en retrouvèrent affectés et le champ de force commença à perdre de la puissance, si bien qu'un objet heurta la reine en plein visage. Il ne s'agissait que d'une vieille poupée miteuse, mais ça avait suffit à lui faire mal, à la mettre à genoux sur le sol poussiéreux et à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux.

\- _Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mère ! Je veux continuer d'exister sereinement dans ton esprit ! Alors punis cette sale peste et j'arrêterai !_ Dit-elle en continuant d'envoyer des objets sur sa mère

\- Stella…. !

\- _PUNIS-LA ! PUNIS-LA ! PUNIS-LA !_

Stella continua de lui jeter des objets et de lui hurler cet ordre d'une voix hystérique, jusqu'à ce que la reine finisse par céder. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, sous l'effet du chagrin et de la douleur.

\- D'accord, je… Je vais le faire...

A ce moment là, tout s'arrêta et la reine put reprendre son souffle. Stella réapparu alors à genoux devant elle.

\- Merci, mère. Mais avant, va prendre un peu de repos. Cette garce peut très bien séjourner encore un peu en prison.

\- D'accord…

\- Mais en ce qui la concerne, voila ce que j'aimerais que tu fasses en attendant que sa sentence ne soit prononcée …

Avec un sale petit sourire, Stella annonça à sa mère tout ce qu'Odine devra subir, mais également Tristan. Au fur et à mesure que sa fille énumérait ses exigences, sa mère senti son cœur se serrer. Ce que Stella souhaitait pour Odine était vraiment injuste ! Mais l'idée que sa fille ne puisse pas reposer en paix et qu'elle vienne la hanter en permanence serra davantage son cœur. Malgré les atrocités qu'elle avait commises, elle restait avant tout sa fille unique. Et quand on sait tout ce que la reine a enduré pour l'avoir, il est normal qu'elle accepte les requêtes qu'elle lui exposait.

\- Est-ce que ça te rendra heureuse… ? Osa t-elle demander

\- Je ne me sentirais vraiment heureuse que lorsque cette peste recevra sa sentence. Mais d'ici là, rien que le fait de savoir qu'elle va souffrir me réconforte beaucoup.

\- Dans ce cas… J'appliquerais tes demandes dès maintenant.

\- Merci, mère. Je vais te laisser te reposer. A plus tard.

Stella lui adressa un grand sourire avant de lui caresser la joue et de disparaître. Abattue, Atlanna ferma les yeux et éclata un court sanglot. Mais quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise de voir que le remue ménage causé par Stella avait disparut, comme si rien ne s'était passé ! La reine fut extrêmement troublée. Est-ce que c'était réel ou pas ? Est-ce que son état de santé la rendait-elle folle à ce point ? En sentant les douleurs dans son corps, elle sut que tout ça était bien réel. Ce qui l'effraya et la rendit encore plus malheureuse. Elle se leva afin de quitter cette pièce, mais avant de partir, elle adressa un dernier regard au portrait de sa sœur.

\- Désolée, Miria...

Puis elle quitta tristement la pièce et recondamna l'entrée grâce à son trident. Par chance, personne n'avait vu et entendu quoi que ce soit.

oO*Oo

Quand Harold, Ingrid et Astrid entrèrent dans le centre de guérison, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir Dagur assis dans son lit, alors qu'un des guérisseurs s'assurait que tout allait bien.

\- Dagur ! S'exclama Harold

Dagur et le guérisseur tournèrent leurs regards vers Harold et bien entendu, Dagur fut heureux de le voir !

\- Mon frère ! Tu va bien ! Et… Salut les filles.

\- Salut Dagur. Lui répondit Astrid avec un sourire sincère

\- S'lut. Répondit simplement Ingrid, qui était en retrait.

Dagur lui adressa un faible sourire, mais il n'insista pas. Il était déjà bien content de voir qu'Ingrid soit venue le voir. Ils auront tout le temps de discuter plus tard. Du moins il l'espérait. Quand à Ingrid, elle se contenta de ne rien dire et de regarder Dagur d'un air neutre, les bras croisés. Elle avait promis à Harold de bien se tenir en sa compagnie et elle tiendrait sa promesse. Aussi bien envers Harold qu'envers Odine.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda Harold

\- Engourdi et somnolent. Quand à ma blessure… Bah elle ne me fait pas trop souffrir. Mais je suis surpris d'être toujours en vie ! Je me souviens d'avoir été touché dans le dos, puis d'avoir chuté, puis plus rien. Le trou noir.

\- C'est grâce à Odine si t'es toujours en vie. Elle n'a pas hésité à plonger pour te sauver.

\- Odine ? Oh bah ça… C'est vraiment… Mais où est-elle d'ailleurs ? Demanda t-il d'un air curieux

Le regard du trio s'assombrit aussitôt. Il était temps pour eux de lui annoncer la nouvelle et Harold avait le sentiment que ça n'allait pas être joyeux. Sérieusement, il n'aurait pas pu se réveiller plus tôt, quand Odine était à son chevet ? Ça aurait rendu les choses beaucoup plus faciles, mais d'un autre coté, ça l'aurait été moins vu le lien qu'il y avait entre ces deux-là. Leur attitude étonna Dagur qui haussa un sourcil alors qu'il les regardait à tour de rôle.

\- Vous en faites des têtes ! Elle va bien, j'espère ?

\- Dagur… Faut qu'on te dise un truc concernant Odine. Annonça Harold d'une voix grave

\- Tu me fais peur là… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Où est-elle ?

Dagur se mit alors à imaginer le pire.

\- Oh mon Thor… Ne me dites pas que… ?! Demanda t-il avec crainte

\- Elle est en vie, Dagur. Rassure-toi. Mais elle a du repartir chez elle. Répondit tristement Astrid.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Bah en fait…

\- Je vais vous laisser un instant. Mais évitez de brusquer son état de santé. Je vous rappelle qu'il vient tout juste de se réveiller. Conseilla le guérisseur

\- Entendu.

Dagur attendit que le vieux guérisseur soit parti pour interroger les dragonniers.

\- Bon alors ? Vous me dites ce qui se passe ou quoi ? Pourquoi Odine est partie ?

\- Je n'en suis pas sur, mais je pense que les siens l'ont convoqué afin qu'elle soit jugée pour ce qu'elle a fait.

\- Ce qu'elle a fait ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a fait de mal pour mériter d'être convoquée et jugée ? S'étonna Dagur

\- Elle a enfreint les lois de son royaume pour nous permettre de sauver nos amis. Et comme nous avons croisé Tristan ce matin et qu'il ne semblait pas très ravi de ce qu'on s'apprêtait à faire, il a dut en informer leur reine.

\- Quoi ?! Oh le sale petit… ! Grogna Dagur en serrant les poings

\- Ce n'est qu'une supposition Dagur. Calme-toi.

\- Non, moi je pense que tu dis vrai. Vu comment il la regardait, ça ne peut être que de sa faute !

Ingrid fut assez surprise des réactions de Dagur vis-à-vis d'Odine et de Tristan. Elle avait eu plusieurs fois la preuve que Dagur s'inquiétait sincèrement du sort de quelqu'un, et elle commençait sérieusement à croire Odine quand elle disait que son frère avait changé. Mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à vouloir faire un pas vers lui, lui parler ou le rassurer à propos d'Odine.

\- Mais on ne peut pas la laisser prendre le risque de se faire exécuter alors qu'elle n'a fait qu'aider ceux auxquels elle tient ! Il faut que tu aille la rejoindre et plaider sa cause, Harold !

\- J'aurais bien aimé, seulement…

\- Seulement quoi ? Tu va rester là à rien faire ?

\- Dis pas de bêtises ! Je n'ai tout simplement pas le bracelet qui me permet d'être un triton ! C'est Odine qui la reprit puisque je n'en avais plus besoin.

Dagur ragea sur place et cogna son poing sur son matelas, mais son geste intensifia la douleur qu'il ressentait déjà dans son dos, au niveau de sa blessure. Il serra les dents et grogna de douleur.

\- Calme-toi, Dagur ! T'es blessé, je te rappelle !

\- Tss, c'est rien qu'une égratignure… Et j'ai déjà subi pire que ça… Et puis comment veux tu que je reste calme alors qu'il y a une chance sur deux qu'elle ne revienne jamais ?!

\- Elle va revenir, Dagur. Odine l'a dit à Mala avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Le rassura Astrid

\- Alors il faut juste qu'on reste ici en attendant son retour, c'est ça ?

\- Ici ou sur Berk. Mon père et tous les villageois attendent notre retour puisque je leur ai dit dans mon dernier message qu'on allait bientôt revenir. Mais on ne partira que lorsque tu seras rétabli et capable de supporter plusieurs heures de vol.

\- …Comme tu veux.

\- Bien. On va te laisser te reposer. A plus tard.

Le trio se dirigea vers la sortie, mais Dagur interpella Harold car un détail important venait de lui sauter aux yeux.

\- Une minute, Harold… Ce que t'a dis tout à l'heure… Ça sous-entend que tu veux que je vous accompagne sur Berk ?

\- T'est un dragonnier et l'un des nôtres, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait te laisser ici. Répondit Harold avec sincérité

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Puisqu'il te le dit ! Assura Astrid. Et puis si Odine nous rejoins sur Berk, je pense qu'elle sera contente de te revoir là-bas et de savoir qu'on t'accorde une seconde chance.

Dagur ne savais quoi dire ! Il était vraiment ému et touché que les dragonniers acceptent de lui donne une seconde chance ! Il faisait partie du groupe et il pouvait retourner sur Berk sans risquer de se faire trucider pour trahison ! Avant de partir, Harold en profita pour lui donner des nouvelles d'Ombretueur, qui était toujours avec Varek et Bouledogre. Dagur se sentit rassuré mais il avait hâte de revoir son dragon, de se dégourdir les jambes et de prendre un peu l'air. Il ne supportait pas trop l'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce. Une fois que le trio fut parti, le guérisseur retourna s'occuper de Dagur. Quand à Harold, il s'adressa à Ingrid qui était toujours aussi silencieuse.

\- Merci d'avoir tenu ta promesse, Ingrid.

\- Mmh. De rien.

\- Mais je trouve que tu aurais quand même pu lui dire un mot gentil ou un truc de petite sœur, histoire de...

\- N'abuse pas, Harold. Ce que j'ai fait, c'est déjà pas mal. Et puis si je dois lui adresser la parole, vaut mieux que ça vienne naturellement. Me forcer à le faire ne résoudra rien. Rétorqua t-elle, l'air sévère

\- Tu as raison. Bon. En attendant le retour d'Odine ou qu'on sache quoi pour Dagur, je propose qu'on retourne à nos occupations.

Les filles hochèrent la tête, puis Ingrid partie de son coté rejoindre Sonovent, laissant le jeune couple entre eux.

\- Bon bah… Vu que les autres sont occupés, ça te dirait d'aller faire un vol en amoureux autour de l'île ?

\- J'adorerais, Harold. Mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ait une discussion à propos de ce qu'on va faire une fois sur Berk. La rive étant détruite et inhabitable, je pense que personne n'aura envie de retourner là-bas pour tout reconstruire et reprendre le cours de nos vies.

\- Donc on dit définitivement adieu à la rive des dragons ? Dit-il avec peine

\- Ça vaut mieux. On a passé de bons moments tous ensemble et on a beaucoup appris. Et je n'oublierais jamais notre vie là-bas. Mais je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer sur Berk.

\- Tu as raison. Dans ce cas, allons discuter de nos futurs projets. Dit-il en lui prenant la main

\- D'accord. Dit-elle avec un sourire

Main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers la plage, accompagnés de leurs dragons. Une fois isolés, ils s'asseyaient sur le sable et discutèrent pendant que leurs dragons jouaient ensemble un peu plus loin. Bien qu'il aurait été ravi de voler en amoureux avec sa petite amie, il était tout aussi content de discuter avec elle, et d'avoir la chance et le bonheur de pouvoir de nouveau le faire. Harold se rendit compte que peut importe ce qu'il ferait avec Astrid, il serait avant tout heureux d'être avec elle. Et vu les sourires et la joie dans le regard azur de la jolie guerrière, Harold devina qu'elle devait être tout aussi heureuse que lui.

oO*Oo

De son coté, Dagur n'écoutait que d'une oreille les conseils du guérisseur. Il était content de savoir qu'il allait vite s'en sortir et qu'il pourrait partir demain s'il ne faisait pas trop d'efforts d'ici là, mais il ne cessait de penser à Odine. Il était dégoûté qu'elle soit partie avant qu'il se réveille, et pourtant, il aurait voulut se réveiller plus tôt ! Car dans son sommeil, il avait réussi à sentir la présence de son amie, le contact de sa main sur la sienne, ses paroles et même la petite chanson qu'elle avait fredonnée. Mais Thor sais pourquoi, il était incapable de se réveiller et d'ouvrir les yeux ! Y avait-il une bonne raison à ça ? Il n'en savait rien. Peut-être que les dieux le savaient et Dagur espérait sincèrement en connaitre la raison. Sur ce, il hocha la tête d'un air entendu dès que le guérisseur termina de lui prodiguer des conseils, puis il prit le bol que ce dernier lui donna. Le bol contenait une tisane qui lui permettrait de guérir rapidement, mais pour Dagur, elle avait un gout si horrible qu'il recracha tout dans le bol !

\- Pouah ! Mais elle est infect votre potion ! Y'a quoi dedans ? De la pisse de yak ?!

\- Très drôle. Mais si vous souhaitez être sur pieds pour le retour de votre amie, buvez-la.

Dagur devait admettre que le vieux n'avait pas tort. Il retient alors sa respiration et la but d'une traite, mais il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en reposant le vol vide, tel un enfant qui grimace après avoir bu de la soupe. Le guérisseur lui apporta ensuite de quoi manger. Dagur englouti avec appétit son repas, mais également pour faire disparaître le gout de la tisane de sa bouche. Quand il eut terminé de manger, le guérisseur embarqua son plateau repas puis laissa Dagur se reposer.

\- Une minute, grand père ! Je voudrais sortir prendre l'air. C'est possible ou pas ?

\- Si vous portez votre bras en écharpe et que vous marchez avec l'aide d'un bâton, oui. Mais pas trop longtemps.

\- Un bâton ? Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Quand il s'agit de mes patients, toujours. Mais si vous avez peur d'être ridicule devant tous le monde, vous pouvez rester ici et boire encore un peu de tisane…

\- Nan, nan, nan, c'est bon, papy. Allez, file moi un bâton.

Le vieux esquissa un sourire amusé derrière sa courte barbe, puis il alla chercher l'armure de Dagur, ainsi qu'un bâton et de quoi mettre son bras en écharpe. Il aida Dagur à remettre son armure tout en lui prodiguant encore des conseils. Dagur l'écoutait, mais d'un air blasé. Il avait vraiment hâte de sortir ! Une fois habillé et prêt à sortir, Dagur quitta le centre de guérison et savoura le fait de respirer de l'air frais ! Il se mit à la recherche de Varek mais avança tranquillement à travers le village. Parce que c'est bien beau de se vanter de ne pas avoir mal, mais sa plaie lui faisait quand même mal, et il ne devait pas oublier qu'il était éveillé depuis moins d'une heure. Il trouva Varek et les deux Gronks sur le porche de sa hutte. Les dragons partageaient un bon gros tas de poisson et Varek était occupé de lire, ce qui n'étonna pas le Parenvrille. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait aimer à ce point la lecture ! Mais bon. Chacun ses passions. Varek fut surpris mais heureux de voir Dagur sur pieds, tout comme Ombretueur qui courut câliner son dragonnier. Dagur caressa affectueusement la tête de son dragon, donna de ses nouvelles à Varek puis retourna à sa ballade en compagnie de son dragon. Ils marchèrent tranquillement vers la plage, se trouvèrent un coin tranquille et firent une pause en s'asseyant sur le sable. Dagur savoura la brise marine sur son visage ainsi que l'odeur iodée. Pendant que son dragon resta couché à ses cotés, Dagur continua de lui caresser la tête tout en fixant l'océan. Il n'espérait pas voir Odine surgir de l'eau dans les minutes qui suivent, mais il avait quand même le droit de rêver. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle revienne. Il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans elle. Elle lui avait tant donné en si peu de temps… Dagur s'étonna lui-même ! Jamais il n'aurait cru penser ça d'un autre être humain ! Une autre preuve montrant qu'il avait vraiment changé. Dagur resta sur la plage un bon moment, le regard perdu vers l'horizon, ainsi que dans ses pensées.

oO*Oo

C'était enfin le soir. Le soleil se couchait petit à petit et le ciel devenait progressivement sombre. Depuis son emprisonnement, Odine n'avait reçu aucune visite. Pas même de Tristan ou de la reine, ce qui la surprenait et l'attristait. N'avaient-ils donc rien à faire d'elle ? Ce qu'elle leur avait dit était insignifiant à leurs yeux ? Et pourquoi ne lui avait-ont pas encore donné à manger ? Ça faisait des heures qu'elle n'avait rien mangé et qu'elle attendait patiemment que quelqu'un se manifeste pour une raison ou une autre ! Mais y'avais même pas un garde dans la prison ! Et comme par hasard, elle était la seule détenue ! Et pour couronner le tout, elle avait essayé d'appeler quelqu'un mais personne ne lui répondit ou alla la voir. Cette situation l'inquiéta en plus de la rendre dingue ! Ça aurait pu être l'occasion pour elle de s'enfuir avec sa magie, mais elle fit de son mieux pour résister et espérer que quelqu'un vienne enfin la voir. Non parce que là, elle avait l'impression qu'ils allaient la laisser croupir ici jusqu'à son dernier souffle !

oO*Oo

Après son séjour dans la chambre de Miria, la reine avait fait convoquer Tristan pour lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer, et que la sentence d'Odine devrait attendre. Le capitaine accepta quand même sa décision, mais le reste l'étonna beaucoup ! La reine avait sérieusement ordonné qu'Odine ne reçoive aucune visite et qu'elle ne reçoive rien à manger. Et que si elle appelle pour qu'on vienne la voir, personne ne devra y aller. Pas même lui. Ces consignes ressemblaient beaucoup à celles qu'un tyran pourrait donner, mais vu que la reine était souffrante et certainement perturbée par toutes ces émotions, Tristan préféra ne pas trop lui en tenir rigueur. Il laissa donc la reine se reposer et alla donner ses ordres aux gardes, même si ça ne l'enchantait guère. Odine avait commis des fautes, ok, mais était-ce nécessaire de lui faire subir tout ça ? Sur ce, il s'en alla à la caserne car Barbécaille avait encore fait des siennes.

oO*Oo

Sur l'île des défenseurs des ailes, Dagur était toujours assis sur le sable aux cotés de son dragon. Même qu'il était tard, légèrement souffrant et qu'il avait faim et soif, il n'arrivait pas à vouloir partir car il espérait de tout son cœur qu'Odine revienne. Elle aurait déjà du revenir depuis longtemps. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Ingrid l'observait de loin, avec Sonovent. Elle constata vraiment à quel point Odine devait compter pour lui. Sur les encouragements de sa dragonne, elle trouva enfin le courage d'aller lui parler. Ombretueur fut le premier à remarquer leur arrivée, puis Dagur se tourna vers elles et adressa un faible sourire à sa sœur.

\- Salut, Ingrid.

\- Tu compte rester ici encore longtemps ? Je te signale que le guérisseur s'inquiète de ton absence et qu'il nous a envoyé te chercher.

Pour un premier échange, elle lui reprochait déjà quelque chose ! Cela dit, elle avait beau avoir réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait lui dire, elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que ça.

\- Je sais et j'en suis désolé. Mais je n'arrive pas à vouloir partir d'ici. Avoua t-il en tournant son regard vers l'océan.

\- Tu sais, Odine va revenir. C'est donc pas utile de t'enraciner dans le sable en attendant son retour.

\- Je sais. Mais je préfère être la plutôt qu'ailleurs. Et puis au moins, l'odeur de la mer est mille fois plus agréable que l'odeur d'encens et de plantes médicinales. Dit-il sans quitter l'océan des yeux

Ingrid esquissa malgré tout en petit sourire en coin. Là dessus, Dagur n'avait pas tord. A son tour, elle reporta son regard vers l'océan et admira les reflets du soleil sur l'eau.

\- Odine doit vraiment beaucoup compter pour toi, n'est ce pas ?

\- En effet… De toute ma vie, c'est la seule personne qui m'a offert son amitié, sans me juger ou me reprocher qui j'étais alors qu'elle était déjà au courant. Elle me comprend car elle a vécu les mêmes choses que moi. Et puis je m'entends bien avec elle, en plus d'aimer sa compagnie.

La manière dont il avait dit ça mit à Ingrid la puce à l'oreille, ce qui fait qu'elle regarda son frère d'un air curieux, ce qui le surprit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. Enfin… C'est juste qu'à t'entendre, on dirait que tu es amoureux d'elle.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, Ingrid. C'est juste une amie précieuse et j'ai simplement hâte qu'elle revienne. C'est tout. Et puis elle a quelqu'un, je te rappelle.

\- Je sais, mais vu tes paroles et ton attitude à son égard, c'est normal qu'on pense ça de toi.

\- On ? S'étonna-t-il

\- Enfin pour l'instant, y'a que moi, mais…

\- Bah vous vous faites des idées. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

\- Ok. Sur ce, fait comme tu veux mais tu devrais rentrer te reposer et manger un morceau. Et puis si Odine revient, les habitants de cette île nous préviendront. Sans compter qu'elle préférerait te savoir au chaud et à l'abri plutôt que planté sur le sable comme un rocher.

\- Dis donc ? C'est moi ou tu t'inquiète pour moi ?

\- Pas du tout. J'énonce juste des hypothèses. Et puis tu fais ce que tu veux, je ne suis pas ta mère. Salut.

La brune fit demi-tour vers le village avec son dragon. Dagur la regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire. Il savait qu'Ingrid mentait et qu'elle se servait d'Odine pour lui donner des conseils qu'elle donnerait elle même en temps normal. Bien qu'Ingrid ai dit des bêtises au sujet de ses sentiments pour Odine, Dagur était content d'avoir eu une vraie discussion avec sa sœur. Peut-être que tout s'arrangera entre eux, finalement ?

\- Ingrid ?

\- Quoi ? Dit-elle en tournant à peine son visage vers lui.

\- Merci. Dit-il avec un sourire reconnaissant

Ingrid fit semblant de l'ignorer puis continua d'avancer. Une fois assez loin de lui, elle soupira de soulagement en se disant que cette discussion et ce premier pas vers lui n'étaient pas aussi difficiles qu'elle ne l'aurait cru ! Ça aurait même pu être pire ! Dagur resta encore un peu sur le sable et repensa malgré tout à ce qu'Ingrid lui avait dit. Lui ? Amoureux d'Odine ? N'importe quoi. Ou peut être que si ? Mais comment pouvait-il le savoir lui-même, puisqu'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux de toute sa vie ! Il n'y connaissait rien à l'amour. Durant toute sa vie, il n'y avait que la guerre, la chasse aux dragons et la vengeance qui comptait pour lui. Et puis s'il savait ce que c'était que l'amour, même l'amour fraternelle, il n'aurait pas envoyé Ingrid au large quand elle était petite. Mais depuis son séjour sur son île, tout lui semblait différent. Et sa rencontre avec Odine n'avait fait qu'accentuer les choses. Alors peut être qu'au final… Il l'aimait ?

Trouvant tout ça trop compliqué et ridicule, Dagur décida finalement d'arrêter de penser à tout ça. Il aimait Odine en tant qu'amie, et pas autrement. Ça, il en était sûr et certain. Il décida également de suivre les conseils d'Ingrid et de rentrer au village. Il se leva en s'aidant de son bâton, essuya le sable sur la jupe de son armure puis il rentra tranquillement au village avec Ombretueur.

oO*Oo

Dans la tanière secrète de Barbécaille, Corail s'était sagement conduite, même si elle n'avait pas eu le choix vu qu'elle était menottée au mur de la pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Elle était juste épuisée et elle avait horriblement mal à son poignet menotté, en plus d'être courbaturée de la tête aux nageoires. Elle était à moitié en train de somnoler quand Barbécaille entra dans la pièce.

\- Bonsoir Corail.

\- … B'soir.

\- A ce qu'on m'a dit, tu as été sage aujourd'hui. Je pense que je peux tenir ma promesse et te libérer. Kust ?

Kust entra dans la pièce avec un copieux plateau repas qu'il déposa sur le lit de Corail, avant d'aller la détacher avec le plus de douceur possible. Corail le remercia d'un faible merci tout en se massant le poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ton repas, ma puce. Je me suis dit que pour ce soir, tu aurais envie de manger sur ton lit et dans ta chambre, plutôt que de nager jusqu'à la grande salle et de t'asseoir sur une chaise trop rigide. N'ais-je pas raison ?

\- Si. Merci pour cette… Attention.

\- De rien. Et je t'ai apporté un autre petit cadeau.

Il claqua des doigts et un autre de ses hommes entra dans la pièce avec une grande plante dans un vase. Le pauvre avait du mal à voir où il allait à cause de la taille de la plante et de la taille des feuilles qui lui chatouillait le nez. Mais quand il déposa enfin la plante dans la pièce, il soupira de soulagement puis se gratta grossièrement le nez.

\- Voila déjà de quoi embellir un peu la pièce. Je t'apporterais d'autres présents si tu continue d'être sage. Compris ?

\- Compris. Merci, père.

\- De rien, Corail. A demain pour le petit déjeuner.

Elle hocha la tête et regarda le trio quitter la pièce. Une fois seule, elle se rua sur son lit et commença à manger son repas qui était tout simplement délicieux ! La pauvre mourrait de faim. Mais elle était surtout contente de l'initiative de son père en ce qui concerne son repas. Elle n'aurait pas à subir sa présence, sans compter un long et pénible repas en sa compagnie ! Ça aurait traîné en longueur et elle n'aurait jamais le temps de confectionner son poison. Mais là, elle allait pouvoir s'y mettre dès qu'elle aura fini de manger. Le poison ne serait pas prêt pour demain matin, mais Corail savait qu'avant la fin de la semaine, les soucis de tous seront enfin terminés.

oO*Oo

Trois jours passèrent depuis le départ d'Odine. Les dragonniers n'ayant toujours aucune nouvelles à l'aube, et Dagur étant en très grande partie rétabli, ils avaient décidés de partir sur Berk. Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt à partir, Harold s'adressa à Mala.

\- Nous te tiendrons au courant en ce qui concerne Odine, Mala.

\- Nous ferons de même si elle revient sur notre île. Et nous prierons les ancêtres pour qu'elle revienne vite auprès de vous.

\- Merci, Mala. Et merci pour ton hospitalité.

\- C'est nous qui vous remercions, Harold Haddock. Vous nous avez sauvés et pour ça, ne nous vous remercierons jamais assez. Vous serez toujours les bienvenus sur notre île, chers alliés. Bon retour chez vous. Dit-elle en souriant à chacun d'eux.

Les dragonniers lui rendirent son sourire, y compris Rustik, mais il se remit à flipper quand la reine le regarda de nouveau avec tendresse. Elle n'était pas triste qu'il s'en aille car elle savait qu'ils se reverraient très bientôt. Quand à Kognedur et Throk, c'étaient différent. Au cours des trois jours, Kranedur avait fini par craquer devant les niaiseries de sa sœur et de Throk, et avait pris la décision de révéler au guerrier la stricte vérité afin que cette mascarade prenne fin, que Throk finisse par rester sur son île, et que Krane et Kogne puissent reprendre leur vie de jumeaux qui vivent en parfaite harmonie familiale ! Mais ce que Krane avait espéré à la fin de cette discussion n'arriva pas. C'était en faite tout le contraire ! Throk avait tout à fait compris le message du jeune Thorston en plus d'être du même avis que lui sur le fait qu'on ne doit pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un à cause d'une ridicule dette de vie. Mais à force de fréquenter Kognedur, ce qu'il avait autrefois appelé une dette d'honneur était devenue une dette d'ardeur. Krane fut alors scié de constater que Throk et sa sœur avaient finis par tomber amoureux ! Et en plus d'être scié et de devoir encore supporter leurs niaiseries, Krane ne se sentait pas du tout libéré du poids de la vérité. C'était même pire ! Mais le fait qu'à cause de leur départ, Throk avait du tristement annoncer à Kognedur qu'il devait rester pour protéger sa reine, leur île et le grand protecteur, et que Kognedur avait du l'accepter avec une petite mine déconfite, le fit discrètement sourire et jubiler. Mais il afficha un air neutre quand Kognedur grimpa sur la selle de son dragon avec l'aide de Throk. Le groupe décolla juste après, sous les au-revoir des défenseurs des ailes.

oO*Oo

Le soir du troisième jour, Odine gisait sur le sol de sa cellule, recroquevillée sur elle-même, faible, blafarde et désespérée. Au milieu du second jour, elle avait abandonné l'idée de continuer à appeler quelqu'un car elle n'avait plus assez de force pour le faire. Elle avait même abandonné l'idée de sortir d'ici. Elle allait mourir ici, seule et le cœur encore plus en peine qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle aurait pu se libérer de sa prison grâce à sa magie mais elle était fermement décidée à ne pas l'utiliser. Sauf que là, la tentation devenait de plus en plus forte. Elle finit donc par céder à cette envie. Toujours à terre, elle tourna son regard vers la porte et leva son bras tremblant afin de détruire le verrou de la porte avec de la glace. Mais elle était tellement faible qu'elle ne parvint pas à la maintenir son bras en l'air plus de dix secondes. Elle essaya de nouveau en rassemblant toute ses forces et sa volonté, mais contre toute attente, elle entendit du bruit au niveau de l'entrée de la prison. Elle vit alors deux gardes qui entrèrent dans sa cellule, puis après avoir vérifié qu'elle était toujours en vie, ils la soulevèrent et l'aidèrent à se rendre jusqu'à la salle du trône. Odine se demanda pourquoi ce n'est pas Tristan qui est allé la chercher. Serait-ce à cause du fait qu'elle n'ait pas voulu l'écouter ? Ce serait totalement absurde de sa part !

Dans la salle du trône, la reine Atlanna était assise sur son trône, avec un léger air sévère collé au village. Elle semblait aller mieux mais le fait de voir Odine en piteux état ne la fit même pas réagir, ni quand les gardes laissèrent Odine s'effondrer à genoux sur le sol. Son attitude était certainement due à cause de Stella et de ses mises en gardes. Tristan n'était pas là, ce qui étonna Odine. Ses obligations militaires l'empêchait-il d'assister au jugement de sa petite amie ? N'en avait-il rien à faire au final ? Ne voulant pas perdre le reste de son énergie en s'énervant contre lui, Odine leva son regard vers la reine puisque cette dernière lui adressait la parole.

\- Odine. Je te crois quand tu dis être la fille de Miria. Mais ce qu'était ta mère, ainsi que ce que tu es de par l'exil de tes parents, ainsi que les crimes que tu as commis ne me permettent pas de t'accueillir dans notre famille, ni de te laisser vivre dans notre royaume. Je te condamne donc à vivre en exil dès aujourd'hui et ce jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, sous peine d'être exécutée si tu ose revenir au royaume pour une quelconque raison.

Annoncer ça lui brisa le cœur, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Surtout que Stella s'était de nouveau manifestée à travers son esprit ! La défunte princesse ne se tenait pas aux cotés de sa mère, mais aux cotés d'Odine. Elle regardait sa rivale avec un sale sourire satisfait et se délectait de la voir aussi affligée ! Et bien entendu, personne à part la reine ne voyait Stella. Tout le monde aurait comprit que c'était elle qui avait souhaité cette sentence, et non la reine ! Odine était encore plus abasourdie qu'il y a trois jours ! Ils l'ont gardé en prison et traitée de la sorte pendant tout ce temps, rien que pour lui dire au final qu'elle était condamnée à l'exil ?! Elle éclata soudainement d'un rire nerveux.

\- Hin… Mais qu'est ce que je croyais… ? Que durant ces trois jours, ma tante allait venir vers moi pour essayer de discerner une ressemblance avec ma mère, et qu'après avoir jugé que je disais la vérité, qu'elle allait me serrer dans ses bras ? Quelle idiote… Il est clair que vous n'en avez rien à faire et que vous êtes prêts à tout pour ne pas laisser une bannie et une criminelle monter sur le trône, même si techniquement, je suis l'héritière légitime…

Ses mots touchèrent la reine, mais elle se devait de se montrer impassible. Stella était ravie de voir Odine dans cet état. La colère d'Odine finit par refaire surface, si bien qu'elle trouva la force de s'adresser sévèrement à la reine et de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle l'avait déçue !

\- Bah vous savez quoi ? Je m'en fiche ! Allez-y ! Bannissez-moi comme ma mère l'a été par les siens ! Ça m'est égal ! Mais je suis sure d'une chose. Je serais nettement plus heureuse en étant avec les bannis qu'auprès de vous ! Eux au moins, ils m'aiment et ils se soucient de moi ! Tout comme ils se sont souciés de mes amis !

\- Tu es sure de vouloir être avec eux plutôt qu'avec tes amis de la surface ? Rétorqua la reine

Odine eut alors un hoquet de surprise, mais la reine ignora sa réaction et poursuivit ses explications.

\- Pour tous les services que tu as rendus au royaume, je t'accorde le droit de choisir l'exil qui te conviendra. Soit tu décide de demeurer une sirène et de vivre auprès des bannis, puisque selon le capitaine, une partie de ta famille vis là-bas. Mais si tu choisi de vivre avec eux, tu ne pourras plus jamais accéder à la surface. Une barrière magique t'empêchera de la franchir et tu ne pourras plus communiquer avec tes amis si tu arrive à les voir. Soit tu décide de demeurer auprès d'eux, en tant que simple humaine. Mais le monde marin te sera définitivement fermé. Tu ne pourras plus revenir chez toi, ni partir en exploration, ni collecter tes trésors, ni revoir tes proches, ni Tristan, ni jouir du bonheur d'être une sirène.

Stella avait attentivement écouté sa mère, et au lieu de péter un câble parce qu'Odine n'allait pas mourir, elle se mit à sourire tellement elle était ravie ! A ses yeux, c'était une excellente idée ! Et voir Odine confrontée à un tel dilemme la comblait de joie ! Odine n'en revenait tout simplement pas ! Elle allait donc devoir faire un choix ? Mais la pauvre savait que si elle choisissait l'une des deux suggestions, elle serait malheureuse de perdre l'autre partie de sa vie…

\- Alors ? Que choisis-tu ?

\- Je… Je choisis de demeurer sur terre, auprès des dragonniers.

Même si elle se sentait en grande partie abattue par son choix, elle savait que c'était le meilleur choix à faire. Les dragonniers lui avaient beaucoup apporté et ils étaient devenus sa famille. Il était hors de question pour elle de vivre loin d'eux, sans possibilité de les contacter ! De plus, elle savait qu'ils attendaient son retour, alors elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner et leur faire perdre espoir. Et puis elle avait hâte de revoir Dagur pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien. Parce que durant son emprisonnement, elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui et de prier pour qu'il se réveille sans trop de séquelles. La reine hocha la tête et se leva de son trône afin de prononcer la conclusion de la sentence.

\- Entendu. Tu vivras donc le restant de tes jours auprès des humains. Mais avant de t'envoyer sur terre, je vais reprendre le bracelet et confisquer ta bague magique. Il est vrai que j'avais oublié ce détail.

\- Quoi ?! Non, pas ça ! Ce… Cette bague appartenait à ma mère ! C'est tout ce qui me reste d'elle ! Ne me l'enlevez pas ! La supplia t-elle

\- Alors je vais me contenter d'annihiler la magie qu'elle contient. Au final, elle ne sera plus qu'une simple bague.

Reconnaissante, Odine baissa le regard et hocha faiblement la tête. Elle laissa la reine lui ôter son bracelet et annihiler les pouvoirs de la bague avec son trident. Stella admirait tout ça avec un grand sourire et les mains jointes dans le dos. Était-elle vraiment heureuse ? Ou était-ce l'image que la reine voudrait avoir de sa fille si elle assistait au jugement de son vivant ? Elle ne savait plus quoi en penser. Odine regarda tristement sa bague qui avait perdue tout son éclat. Mais au moins, elle avait toujours la bague de sa mère. Une chance que la reine lui ait permit de la garder ! Cependant, elle espérait autre chose de sa part.

\- Puisque c'est la dernière fois que je vous voie, puis-je vous demander une ultime faveur… ? Demanda t-elle tristement

\- Laquelle ?

\- Promettez-moi de laisser les bannis en paix. C'est de ma faute s'ils ont agis ainsi et s'ils sont partis de chez eux. Ils… Ils voulaient juste m'aider !

Pas si surprise de voir que cette ultime faveur concernait les bannis et non Tristan, la reine acquiesça en hochant la tête.

\- Je t'accorde cette autre faveur. Je leur ferais même parvenir un message te concernant, mais je les préviendrais également du danger qui les guettes s'ils osent venir réclamer vengeance.

\- … Merci, Majesté.

\- Bien. Il est temps pour toi de partir. Adieu, Odine.

Odine baissa la tête et ferma tristement les yeux, tandis que la reine pointait son trident sur sa nièce. Odine fut de nouveau entourée d'un tourbillon de bulles magiques, et quelques secondes plus tard, le tourbillon disparut, laissant un vide à l'endroit où Odine se trouvait. Elle était partie. Atlanna se montra légèrement affectée par le bannissement d'Odine, puis elle ordonna aux gardes de la laisser seule. Ils lui obéirent sur le champ, laissant la reine seule dans la salle du trône. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Une fois seule, Atlanna tourna son regard vers sa fille qui la regardait avec un grand sourire satisfait, avant de la remercier et de disparaître.


	15. Résolutions

**_Crazy : J'étais sure et certaine que tu allais réagir comme ça concernant Stella ! xD C'est sure que sans elle, tout se serait mieux passé. Mais je voulais la faire revenir dans cette histoire et ajouter plus de drama. ^^ Ne t'en fais pas, tu sauras comment les dragonniers vont réagir au retour d'Odine et à ses explications dans ce chapitre ! ;) Et t'a pas finie d'être surprise et de détester Stella ! ^^ Encore merci, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! Bisous ^^_**

* * *

 ** _Musique : Ensemble à jamais - Yoni Amar - La belle et la bête 2017_**

* * *

Chapitre 15 - Résolutions

Le matin du deuxième jour, Stoik avait enfin reçu le message d'Harold. Quand il lut sa lettre annonçant leur victoire et leur retour, Stoik esquissa un immense sourire et remercia aussitôt les dieux ! Il se hâta de rassembler tout le monde sur la grande place pour leur faire part de cette bonne nouvelle ! Il leurs lut à voix haute le message de son fils, et comme il s'y attendait, tout le monde fut fou de joie et soulagé ! Chacun d'eux put retourner à ses occupations avec le cœur en liesse ! Avant de partir faire son boulot de chef, Stoik donna des consignes aux patrouilleurs en leur demandant de le prévenir des que les dragonniers apparaîtrons à l'horizon. Les patrouilleurs retournèrent immédiatement en patrouille et le chef s'en alla avec un immense sourire collé au visage.

C'est ainsi que les dragonniers déclenchèrent une immense vague de joie lorsque l'un de patrouilleurs annonça leur retour le lendemain matin ! Le groupe atterrit sur la grande place, mais tout le monde fut assez surpris de voir Dagur parmi eux, et encore plus sur le dos d'un dragon ! Mais Harold se hâta de les rassurer à son sujet en disant que sans lui, personne n'aurait pu être sauvé. La plupart des villageois avait beaucoup de mal à y croire, mais avec l'intervention de Stoik en faveur du Parenvrille, ils décidèrent de le croire et de ne pas sauter sur Dagur pour lui faire payer ses crimes. Stoik et Gueulfor s'étonnèrent de ne pas voir Odine parmi eux. Harold leur expliqua brièvement la situation.

\- Oh bah c'est dommage, on avait prévu de faire une fête pour célébrer votre retour. Avoua tristement Gueulfor.

\- Rien ne nous empêchera de faire la fête une fois qu'Odine sera de retour parmi nous, Gueulfor. Sans elle, la fête ne sera pas pareille.

\- Tu as raison, fils. Cette fille mérite qu'on lève nos verres en l'honneur de son courage et de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous.

Harold esquissa un faible sourire et reçut une tape sur l'épaule de la part de son père, qui s'adressa ensuite aux dragonniers.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, les enfants. Profitez de votre retour pour voir et rassurer vos proches, mais aussi pour vous reposer et vous rassasier. Nous feront la fête quand Odine nous aura rejoints.

Les dragonniers acquiescèrent avec joie sa proposition, même s'ils furent tristes en pensant à Odine et au fait qu'ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelles d'elle. Ils partirent donc chacun de leur coté avec leur dragons, sauf Dagur, puisqu'il n'avait pas de famille proches sur Berk. Ingrid était partie avec Astrid et Dagur n'avait pas insisté pour qu'elle reste avec lui, en famille. C'était encore trop tôt, même s'il avait eu une seule fois l'occasion de discuter avec elle comme des adultes. Quand à Harold, il décida de rester avec Dagur, Gueulfor et son père. Déjà pour que Dagur ne se sente pas seul, mais aussi pour satisfaire la curiosité des deux aînés concernant toute cette histoire. Sachant que ça allait être assez long et pénible à raconter, Harold ne serait pas contre un petit coup de main narratif de la part de Dagur. Sur ce, ils se mirent en route vers la hutte du chef.

oO*Oo

Quelques minutes après qu'Odine s'est fait bannir, Tristan venait enfin de terminer de travailler. Le pauvre avait eu une montagne de rapports, sans compter qu'il devait travailler sur ses cartes, calculer les effectifs, établir une liste des choses primordiales à régler et établir des stratégies afin de réussir à coincer Barbécaille. Quand il reposa enfin sa plume, il soupira longuement à travers ses mains. Il était crevé. De plus, son esprit était tiraillé par Odine et les traitements qu'elle subissait dans sa cellule. Il avait envie de la voir pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et tenter de s'excuser et de se faire pardonner, du moins si elle acceptait de l'écouter et de le croire. Mais la reine lui avait interdit l'accès au donjon du palais. Mais pour cette fois, il était décidé à désobéir à sa reine. Il se rendit donc discrètement vers le donjon et tomba sur deux de ses hommes qui gardaient l'entrée principal.

\- Désolé Capitaine, mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer. La reine…

\- Je sais, mais ça m'est égal. Il faut que je voie Odine. Alors laissez-moi passer. C'est un ordre.

Les deux gardes échangèrent un regard puis décidèrent de laisser passer le capitaine, qui les remercia d'un signe de tête. Une fois à l'intérieur, Tristan fut extrêmement surpris de voir qu'Odine ne se trouvait plus dans sa cellule ! Il vérifia les autres mais elle n'y était pas non plus !

\- Gardes ! Où est-elle ?!

\- Je… On l'ignore, capitaine ! On vient tout juste de commencer notre tour de garde ! S'excusa l'un des gardes, qui été tout aussi surpris que le capitaine que la prisonnière ne soit plus dans sa cellule

Comprenant que la reine devait surement y être pour quelque chose, Tristan quitta aussitôt le donjon pour se rendre dans la salle du trône. La reine n'y était surement pas, mais autant commencer par là. Et en effet, elle n'y était pas. Tristan se rendit alors vers les appartements de la reine. Il frappa à la porte et entra dès que la reine l'autorisa à entrer. Elle rangea dans un tiroir le miroir qu'Odine lui avait offert pour ses 30 ans de règne, puis elle s'adressa au capitaine sans pour autant lui faire face.

\- Vous voulez me parler, Tristan ?

\- En effet. Je reviens du donjon et j'ai été assez surpris de ne pas y trouver Odine. Alors puis-je savoir où elle est ?

\- Je l'ai bannie il y a quelques instants. Actuellement, elle est auprès des dragonniers, en tant que simple humaine.

\- Quoi ?! Mais… Mais pourquoi avait vous fait ça ?! Et pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas informé de sa convocation ?! Reprocha t-il sévèrement

Elle pouvait voir Tristan dans le reflet de son miroir, et vice versa. S'il n'avait pas pu être informé et être présent, c'est parce que Stella l'avait expressément demandé à sa mère. Mais Atlanna tacha de se montrer indifférente face à la colère du jeune capitaine, surtout quand elle entendit de nouveau la voix de Stella à travers son esprit. Cette dernière s'adressait à sa mère avec colère.

\- _Remet le à sa place, mère ! Fait qu'il souffre, comme moi j'ai souffert à cause de lui !_

\- Ça n'aurait servi à rien de vous convoquer. Odine vous en voulait et elle ne voulait pas vous voir. Pour preuve, elle n'a pas mentionné votre nom une seule fois, ni réclamé votre présence. Et puis je n'avais pas besoin de vous pour prononcer sa sentence et la bannir.

\- _Bien dit, mère._

Tristan fut abasourdi ! Était-ce la reine qui venait de prononcer de telles paroles ?! Elle qui est si douce et tolérante !

\- Majesté, je ne vous reconnais pas ! Ce… C'était votre nièce ! La fille de votre sœur Miria ! Et de ce fait, l'héritière légitime du… !

A bout de nerfs, Atlanna claqua son poing contre sa coiffeuse et fit aussitôt face au capitaine. Tristan put voir qu'elle était en colère, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas non plus !

\- Ça suffit, Tristan ! Avec tous les crimes qu'elle a commis, sans compter le meurtre de ma fille qui était la véritable héritière du royaume, Odine méritait d'être bannie ! Mais en dépit de tout ça, je me suis quand même montrée magnanime en lui offrant un choix. Celui de demeurer une sirène bannie ou une simple humaine. Et elle a fait son choix. Elle a choisi les humains plutôt que son monde, sa passion, et même vous.

\- Majesté…

\- Et je tiens à vous prévenir que si vous osez contester ma décision et prononcer encore son nom, ainsi que celui de ma sœur, je vous destitue de votre grade et vous bannirai également du royaume. De même si vous tentez de la revoir. Et puis comme vous êtes un élément capital dans notre lutte contre Barbécaille, il serait stupide de votre part de vous inquiéter de son sort plutôt que celui de votre peuple. A moins que c'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Tristan se tut et baissa le regard. La guerre, c'était toute sa vie. Et même si les paroles de la reine étaient dures, elles étaient vraies. Le royaume était en guerre et il ne pouvait malheureusement pas se permettre de tout laisser tomber rien que pour retrouver Odine. Et puis le fait que la reine ai dit qu'Odine n'avait pas prononcé son nom, ni d'avoir souhaité le voir avant son départ l'en dissuada encore plus. Elle devait toujours le détester et ne plus l'aimer, et sa présence n'aurait rien arrangé. Elle aurait surement refusé de l'écouter et de le croire. Et puis y'avais le fait qu'Odine semblait beaucoup trop se soucier du sort de Dagur. Était-elle tombée amoureuse de lui ? Était-ce pour lui qu'elle avait choisi de rester sur terre ? Il commençait à y croire.

\- Non. Répondit-il, le cœur lourd.

\- Vous voyez, Tristan ? Vu que vous avez vite cessé de vous rebeller et que vous n'avez pas encore démissionné, j'en déduis que vous ne devez pas l'aimer tant que ça. Sinon, vous seriez déjà parti la rejoindre. Cela dit, je suis quand même désolé pour vous deux. Vous formiez pourtant un joli couple.

\- …

\- Bien. Si nous en avons terminé, alors je vous prie de partir. J'ai besoin de repos.

Tristan s'inclina et quitta lentement les appartements de la reine pour retourner dans ses propres quartiers. Une fois seule, la reine ferma tristement les yeux tandis que Stella se manifesta de nouveau avec joie.

\- Hihihi ! Bien joué, mère ! Avec ça, il ne risque pas d'aller la retrouver ! Et même s'il venait à essayer, il se prendrait un gros râteau de sa part ! Hihihi !

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, Stella... Je suis épuisée et j'ai vraiment besoin de repos... Ordonna t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Oh. Je comprends, mère... Je vais te laisser tranquille. Mais si ça peut te consoler, sache que mon esprit à trouvé la paix grâce à toi.

Elle disparut de nouveau avec un sourire à l'égard de sa mère. Atlanna ne l'avait pas regardé s'en aller, mais dès qu'elle fut seule, elle s'allongea sur son lit et éclata en sanglots.

oO*Oo

La nuit arriva plus vite que prévue sur l'île de Berk. Pour le moment, c'était une belle nuit calme avec un ciel dégagé, mais dans peu de temps, ça allait se gâter. Baquet l'avait confirmé après avoir subit une violente migraine dans le courant de l'après midi. Odine eut alors beaucoup de chance d'apparaître sur la plage de Berk avant que le temps ne se gâte. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'elle était à quatre pattes sur le sable, à proximité de l'océan et vêtue de ses habits terrestres. Elle leva aussitôt le regard et chercha à savoir où elle était. Elle reconnut alors au loin le village de Berk, qu'elle avait vu une seule fois quand elle était petite, le jour où elle avait sauvé Harold de la noyade, le jour de ses dix ans. Odine se sentit extrêmement soulagée d'avoir été expédiée ici. Elle ne savait pas si ses amis étaient là et encore sur l'île de Mala, mais en attendant leur potentiel retour, elle pourrait s'adresser à Stoik ou à Gueulfor.

Bien qu'étant toujours aussi faible, elle tenta de rassembler toutes ses forces pour se lever et vite rejoindre le village. Mais elle voulut vérifier deux choses avant. La boule au ventre, elle regarda sous sa tunique pour voir de quoi elle avait l'air. Et elle se pinça tristement les lèvres en voyant qu'elle était bel et bien redevenue humaine, puisqu'elle était nue sous sa tunique. Elle ferma alors les yeux et se contenta d'inspirer profondément afin de mieux accepter cette réalité. Ceci étant fait, elle rampa avec la boule au ventre vers l'océan. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été bannie, Stella avait fait en sorte que l'eau de mer lui brûle la peau. Mais elle espérait que la reine ne lui avait pas jeté ce mauvais sort. D'une main tremblante, Odine hésita à tremper sa main, de peur de souffrir. Elle retint alors sa respiration et la plongea aussitôt dans l'eau avant de vite la retirer ! Mais à son grand étonnement, elle ne ressentit aucune douleur. Elle revérifia pour être sure et fut soulagée de voir qu'elle pourrait toujours aller dans l'océan, même si elle risquait de ne pas en avoir envie durant un bon moment.

Constatant avec un demi-sourire que la reine était moins cruelle que Stella, Odine tourna tristement son regard vers le village, et fatalement, sa nouvelle demeure. Il était temps pour elle d'y aller. Elle se leva avec difficulté et fit de son mieux pour avancer avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Elle entoura ses bras de ses mains, car elle avait froid. Le fond de l'air commençait à devenir frais et le vent commençait à souffler de plus en plus fort. Odine vacilla presque tout le long de la route et elle essaya d'avancer plus vite quand la pluie se mit à tomber. La pauvre fut trempée avant même d'avoir franchie les portes du village. Une fois dans le village, Odine regarda partout autour d'elle, trempée, frigorifiée, affamée et tremblante comme une feuille. Elle entendit alors le bruit d'un marteau qui s'abattait sur une enclume. Elle se rappela que Gueulfor était le forgeron du village. Elle avait donc une chance de le trouver là-bas. Elle se dirigea vers la forge en se fiant au bruit et trouva finalement Gueulfor en train de travailler. En le voyant, Odine se sentit soulagée !

\- G… Gueulfor… !

\- Mmh ? Qui est ce qui… ? Odine ?! Dit-il d'un air surpris

Odine esquissa un sourire et se permit d'entrer dans la forge pour rejoindre Gueulfor, qui s'était également hâté de la rejoindre.

\- Par Thor et Odin réunis ! T'es complètement gelée ! Viens vite te réchauffer prés du feu.

\- Avec plaisir… Dit-elle en claquant des dents

Le forgeron ordonna à Grump de se pousser, ce qui fit râler le dragon qui dormait paisiblement. Une fois qu'il s'était écarté, il s'effondra de nouveau sur le sol pour roupiller. Gueulfor leva les yeux au ciel et alla vite chercher une couverture pour Odine, pendant qu'elle essayait de se réchauffer devant le feu de la forge.

\- Tiens. Dit-il en lui mettant la couverture sur les épaules.

\- Brrr… Merci, Gueulfor…

\- Eh bah… Quand Harold et les autres sauront que tu es là, ils vont enfin arrêter de déprimer et se remettre à sourire !

\- Ils sont tous là ?

\- Oui, ma belle. Là, ils sont tous chez Stoik.

\- Et… Et Dagur ?

\- Il est là, lui aussi. Et il va très bien. La rassura t-il avec un sourire caché derrière ses longues moustaches blondes.

Odine se sentit extrêmement soulagée de savoir ça ! Les dieux avaient décidé d'exaucer ses prières à l'égard du viking et elle les remercia de tout son cœur ! Mais sachant qu'en plus, les dragonniers étaient tous sur Berk, elle avait hâte d'aller les rejoindre et les rassurer !

\- Gueulfor ? Où se trouve la hutte de Stoik ?

\- En haut de la colline, là-bas. Mais je vais t'accompagner. Et puis vu le temps, on va y aller avec Grump. Ça ira plus vite.

\- D'accord.

Le forgeron l'invita à garder la couverture sur elle, qu'Odine mit sur sa tête, telle une cape à capuche. Gueulfor alla réveiller son dragon qui grommela encore une fois, puis le viking aida Odine à grimper sur Grump avant de grimpa à son tour dessus. Comme elle était faible, Odine s'agrippa fermement au gilet du forgeron qui sentait la crasse, la sueur et la ferraille. Elle maintenait également la couverture pour pas qu'elle s'envole, puis ils décollèrent en direction de la hutte de Stoik. Le trajet fut pénible à cause du vent et de la pluie, mais le trajet dura beaucoup moins longtemps que s'ils étaient allés à pied.

Chez Stoik, tout le monde était rassemblé autour du feu central. Krokmou et Ombretueur étaient les seuls dragons présents dans la pièce car tous les autres étaient chez leurs dragonniers respectifs. Malgré leur joie d'être rentré chez eux, les dragonniers avaient le moral au plus bas. Ils s'inquiétaient toujours pour Odine. Elle leur manquait et ils déprimaient à cause de la rive qui était détruite. Ils avaient discutés avec Stoik de quelques sujets concernant le village, mais sans que ça ne les emballe totalement. Stoik ne savait pas quoi faire pour leur remonter le moral. La seule chose qui pourrait le faire, c'est qu'Odine revienne. Lorsque quelqu'un frappa bruyamment à la porte, tout le monde tourna son regard vers elle. Stoik se leva pour aller ouvrir et fut étonné de voir son meilleur ami.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Gueulfor ? Tout va bien ?

\- Mise à part ce temps de chien, moi ça baigne. Je vous amène juste une petite surprise.

Ses paroles intriguèrent soudainement le petit groupe et ils gardèrent tous leur regard fixé sur la porte. Avec un sourire, Gueulfor s'écarta pour laisser Odine faire son entrée. Elle rabaissa la couverture qui était sur sa tête et la déposa sur ses épaules, alors qu'elle adressait un grand sourire à tous ses amis, et ce malgré qu'elle soit trempée, ses nattes légèrement décoiffées, et toujours aussi frigorifiée. Deux secondes plus tard, tout le monde se leva d'un bon, comme s'ils venaient d'être frappés par la foudre ! Folle de joie, Astrid courut enlacer son amie. Par-dessus l'épaule d'Astrid, Odine adressa un regard à Harold et lui adressa un sourire qu'il lui rendit avec joie. Elle fit de même pour Varek, Rustik et les jumeaux, mais quand elle croisa le regard d'Ingrid, cette dernière avança vers elle d'un air nerveux.

\- Odine… Au sujet de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, je…

Odine se détacha d'Astrid pour aller serrer Ingrid dans ses bras. Émue et rassurée qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas, Ingrid lui rendit son étreinte avec affection, sous le regard ravi de ses amis. Par-dessus l'épaule d'Ingrid et celles des jumeaux, Odine croisa enfin le regard de Dagur qui étira légèrement son sourire quand il vit qu'Odine le regardait. Les jumeaux comprirent que c'était lui qu'Odine regardait et ils s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Odine se détacha d'Ingrid, lui adressa un sourire qu'elle lui rendit, puis elle reporta son regard sur Dagur avec un léger sourire. Une fois qu'il fut proche d'elle, ce fut à son tour d'élargir son sourire.

\- Tu es enfin sur pieds. Constata t-elle

\- Oui, grâce à toi. Répondit-il avec un sourire reconnaissant

Les deux amis continuèrent de se regarder avec un tendre sourire, ignorant presque tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. L'un comme l'autre, ils furent ravis et soulagés de se revoir et de voir que l'autre allait bien. À force de regarder Dagur dans les yeux, Odine n'avait plus froid et ne tremblait même plus. Rustik demanda discrètement aux autres combien de temps ils allaient rester comme ça à se regarder comme deux abrutis, mais c'est au moment où Astrid allait lui répondre qu'Odine donna une gifle à Dagur ! Son geste étonna tout le monde, y compris Stoik et Gueulfor ! Pourquoi le frappait-elle alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se revoir ? Dagur était tout aussi surpris que les autres et regarda Odine avec incompréhension. Avant, quiconque aurait osé le frapper aurait aussitôt subit sa colère ! Mais là, il demeura très calme. Une autre preuve montrant qu'il avait changé. Odine avait perdu son sourire et fixait Dagur avec des yeux brillants.

\- Évite de provoquer nos ennemis à l'avenir, compris ? Dit-elle alors qu'une larme s'écoulait sur sa joue, se mêlant à la pluie encore présente sur son visage

Dagur comprit le message, tout comme les autres dragonniers. Odine exposait à la fois sa colère et ses reproches, ce qui était légitime de sa part. En voyant la façon dont Odine et Dagur continuaient de se regarder, Stoik et Gueulfor échangèrent un regard amusé puis échangèrent discrètement deux mots.

\- Parfois, ça commence avec une danse, mais pour d'autres, ça commence avec une baffe.

\- J'suis d'accord.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? S'étonna Harold

\- De rien, fils.

Harold haussa un sourcil en voyant l'air amusé de son père et de Gueulfor, puis il croisa le regard d'Astrid qui haussa les épaules devant leur attitude mystérieuse. En voyant l'éclat dans le regard d'Odine, Dagur s'en voulait de l'avoir inquiéter. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lui promettre de ne plus jamais recommencer ce genre de stupidité, Odine s'adressa aux autres d'une voix tremblante.

\- Et ça vaut pour chacun d'entre vous.

\- Compris. Lui répondit Harold avec un sourire.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et essuya ses larmes et son visage, lorsque soudain, son ventre se mit à gronder férocement ! Ça avait grondé tellement fort qu'Odine serra les dents et plaqua une main sur son ventre. Tout le monde remarqua enfin que même si Odine était trempée, elle avait vraiment une mauvaise mine ! Ils se demandèrent alors ce qui lui était arrivé au palais ! Dagur l'emmena vite s'asseoir près du feu et Astrid partit chercher à boire et à manger. Dés qu'elle eut l'assiette dans les mains, Odine attrapa la cuisse de poulet et la dévora grossièrement, sous le regard étonné de tous. Elle manqua de s'étouffer plusieurs fois tellement qu'elle mangeait vite. Une fois qu'une bonne partie du poulet fut engloutie, elle but son verre d'une traite, puis donna une explication à toute l'assemblée.

\- Désolée… C'est juste que ça fait trois jours que j'ai rien mangé, en plus d'avoir été complètement ignorée durant mon séjour dans une des cellules du palais.

Tout le monde la regarda avec stupéfaction ! Ils n'en revenaient pas d'entendre ça ! Même Stoik et Gueulfor furent tout aussi surpris ! Les criminels de leurs monde étaient quand même mieux lotis que ça !

\- Quoi ?! Mais comment ça se fait ?!

\- Je n'en sais rien... Faut croire qu'aux yeux de la reine, je le méritais. Répondit-elle sèchement

\- Attends une minute… Même en lui avouant qui tu es, elle t'a quand même fait subir tout ça ? Ça n'a pas arrangé les choses ? S'étonna Harold

\- Non… Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, tout en secouant sa tête

Odine essuya ses nouvelles larmes tandis que tout le monde échangeait un regard intrigué.

\- Euh… De quoi vous parlez ? S'étonna Krane en les fixant à tour de rôle

\- Tu ne leur as rien dit ? S'étonna Odine en regardant Harold

\- Bah… Vu l'ampleur de cette révélation, je me suis dit que tu aurais préféré le leur dire toi-même. Avoua t-il avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

Odine détourna le regard et se pinça les lèvres. Était-ce nécessaire de le leur dire ? De toute façon, ça ne changerait rien à sa vie.

\- Et donc ? On peut savoir ce qu'est cette fameuse révélation ou pas ? S'impatienta Astrid

\- Ce n'est pas important. Répondit Odine

\- Mais…

\- Insiste pas, Varek. Si elle refuse de nous le dire, c'est son droit. Mais faudra pas qu'elle se plaigne si on fait tout pour qu'elle crache le morceau. Rétorqua Rustik, les bras croisés

\- Pff… Ok. En réalité… Je fais partie de la famille royale.

\- Quoi, t'es sérieuse ? S'étonna Kogne avec des yeux ronds

\- Ouais. Ma mère était en fait la sœur aînée de la reine. De ce fait, j'ai du sang royal qui coule dans mes veines.

\- Woah… Ça pour une nouvelle…

\- Et Tristan dans toute cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit en apprenant ça ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait quand la reine t'a bannie ? Demanda Astrid

\- Rien, justement. Cela dit, je lui en voulais tellement d'avoir tout raconté à la reine, que j'ai refusé de l'écouter quand il a essayé de le faire. Mais le pire… C'est qu'il n'est pas venu à ma convocation ! Il avait certainement mieux à faire… Comme d'habitude… !

Odine cacha son visage dans le creux de ses mains et éclata en sanglots. Tout le monde était navré pour elle.

\- Euh… Du coup, c'est fini entre eux, c'est ça ? Demanda discrètement Kogne à son frère

\- Question stupide, frangine ! Evidemment que c'est fini entre eux !

\- Bon, ça suffit. Déclara soudainement Dagur en se levant.

Tout le monde le regarda, y comprit Odine qui avait le visage et les yeux rougis par le chagrin et la colère.

\- Je suis désolé que les choses se soient mal passées pour toi, Odine. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu ne mérite pas ça. Mais tu sais quoi ? Eux non plus ne méritent pas de t'avoir dans leur vie ! S'ils t'aimaient vraiment, ils ne t'auraient pas fait subir tout ça. Alors ce que je propose, c'est que tu sèches tes larmes, qu'on arrête de parler de ces imbéciles et qu'on lève nos verres pour fêter ton retour. Parce qu'à nos yeux, c'est ce qui compte le plus ! Et peu importe si tu es une princesse ou une personne ordinaire, pour nous, tu reste notre amie. Allez ! Bon retour parmi nous, Odine ! Skål ! Dit-il en levant son verre **_(Mot suédois (Gotland),_** ** _du vieil islandais «_** ** _skál_** **»** ** _, qu'on utilise pour porter un toast. :) C'est également un mot qu'on entend assez souvent dans la série « Vikings » ;)_**

\- Dagur a raison. Bon retour parmi nous, Odine ! Skål ! S'exclama Harold en levant son verre

\- Skål ! S'exclamèrent les autres en faisant de même

Émue, Odine essuya ses larmes et remercia ses amis, puis elle adressa à Dagur un sourire reconnaissant. Grâce à ses paroles, la jeune femme se sentait un peu mieux, mais il lui faudra certainement du temps pour se remettre de ce qui s'est passé au palais. Dagur retourna s'asseoir à ses cotés et l'invita à finir son repas. Elle mangea lentement le reste de son poulet, mais au moins, elle reprenait des forces. Vu que tout le monde avait retrouvé le sourire, Gueulfor décida d'apporter une touche de gaieté supplémentaire.

\- Bon. Maintenant qu'Odine est de retour parmi nous, on va enfin pouvoir fêter ça ! Stoik ! Amène l'hydromel ! Dit-il alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise

Stoik leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire, puis il alla chercher une bouteille d'hydromel et servit un verre au forgeron, avant d'aller s'asseoir aux cotés de son fils et de ce servir un verre. Il passa la bouteille à son fils qui se servit un verre, puis Astrid, puis Varek, et ce jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit servi. La bonne humeur régnait de nouveau au sein du groupe et ça faisait plaisir à voir. Odine continua de manger du poulet, mais avec la fatigue et son verre d'hydromel, elle commençait à s'endormir. Astrid remarqua son état et alla la voir.

\- Odine, tu va rentrer avec moi et Ingrid.

\- T'est sure que ça posera pas de problème à ta famille ? S'inquiéta t-elle

\- Aucun. Allez viens. Lui souriait-elle

\- Vous avez de la chance. Le mauvais temps est passé. Informa Gueulfor après avoir ouvert la porte

\- Alors autant en profiter. Répondit Ingrid. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Astrid et Odine souhaitèrent également bonne nuit au reste du groupe qui le leur souhaita également. Sans le vouloir, Dagur regarda Odine jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille. Petit à petit, tout le monde rentra chez soit afin de retrouver son dragon, leurs proches et passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Gueulfor fut le dernier à s'en aller en fredonnant un petit air. N'ayant pas de hutte et n'ayant pas été invité à dormir chez quelqu'un, Dagur ne sut quoi faire.

\- Euh… Est ce que vous pouvez me dire où je peux dormir sans risquer de me prendre une hache dans la tête durant mon sommeil ?

\- T'a qu'à dormir ici. Suggéra gentiment Harold

\- C'est vrai ? Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Tu as contribué au sauvetage des nôtres, Dagur. Il est normal que je t'offre l'hospitalité en attendant de te trouver une hutte. Répondit Stoik

\- Dans ce cas, j'accepte et je vous remercie.

\- De rien. Allez grimpe. L'invita Harold

Dagur et Ombretueur suivirent Harold et Krokmou à l'étage. Pendant que Krokmou s'installait sur son lit de pierre après l'avoir chauffé avec ses tirs plasma, et que le Gronk s'installait à ses cotés, Harold donna deux couvertures à Dagur, une pour par terre et une pour lui, ainsi qu'un oreiller. Harold bailla, alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit et ôta sa jambe en métal.

\- J'suis content qu'Odine soit revenue. Je commençais à désespérer. Avoua t-il

\- Moi aussi. Répondit Dagur alors qu'il installait sa couchette sur le sol

\- Mais de tous, je crois que c'est toi qui étais le plus heureux.

\- Mmh ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je l'étais tout autant que vous. S'étonna sincèrement Dagur

\- Bah vu comment t'a pas arrêté de la regarder depuis son arrivée, sans compter ce discours épique…

\- Tu ne vas pas faire comme Ingrid et insinuer que je suis amoureux d'elle, quand même ?

\- Pourquoi c'est le cas ? S'étonna gentiment Harold

\- Bien sur que non. Odine est une amie, rien de plus.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Si tu le dis, je te crois. Allez. Bonne nuit, Dagur.

\- Bonne nuit, mon frère.

Harold se recouvrit de sa couverture et ferma les yeux. Dagur s'installa confortablement sur sa couchette puis croisa les bras derrière sa tête et regarda le plafond. Inconsciemment, toutes ses pensées se tournèrent vers Odine, ce qui l'étonna et l'empêcha de dormir. Quelques minutes pus tard, il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir car une question taraudait son esprit.

\- Harold ? Tu dors ?

\- Je commençais à m'endormir… Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui y'a ? Dit-il en ouvrant à moitié les yeux

\- Bah je voudrais te demander quelque chose d'important.

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre demain… ?

\- Non, parce que ça m'empêche de dormir.

\- Ah. Bon bah j't'écoute.

\- Merci. Alors voila. Je… Comment on sait qu'on est amoureux ?

\- Tu ne le sais pas ? S'étonna Harold

\- Non. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Mais comme toi et Ingrid vous avez supposé que je suis amoureux d'Odine, bah j'aimerais que tu me dises comment en être sur.

\- Je vois. Bah pour commencer, dis-moi ce que tu ressens quand tu la regardes ou quand t'es avec elle.

\- Bah je me sens… Bien. Je me sens heureux et j'ai tout le temps envie de sourire… J'aime sa compagnie au point d'avoir tout le temps envie d'être avec elle… Je ne supporte pas de la voir triste. Et quand elle s'en va, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se serre et qu'une partie de moi s'éteint. Sans compter que mon cœur bat plus fort et que… Quoi ? S'étonna Dagur en voyant qu'Harold affichait un grand sourire

\- Eh bah mon vieux, je crois que t'es bel et bien amoureux d'elle !

\- Hein ? T'es sérieux ?

\- Si je te dis !

Dagur voyait bien qu'Harold ne plaisantait pas, même s'il continuait de sourire. Ça voulait donc dire ça « être amoureux » ? Dagur était réellement amoureux d'Odine ?

\- Et est-ce que… Tu ressens ce genre de choses pour Astrid ?

\- Oui. Et vu que ça fait des années que je suis amoureux d'elle, mes sentiments sont encore plus intenses. Et ils le sont encore plus depuis que nous sommes ensemble.

\- Wouah…

\- Tu compte faire quoi du coup ? Tu comptes le lui dire ?

\- Certainement pas ! Vu ce qui s'est passé entre elle et Tristan, je pense que leur relation s'est achevée depuis peu et qu'elle doit probablement en souffrir ! Si je lui déclare mes sentiments, je suis sur à 100% de me prendre un râteau et de perdre son amitié ! Et ça, je n'en ai pas envie.

\- C'est vrai que ce ne serait pas le bon moment pour le lui dire.

\- Comment je vais faire maintenant… ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais pas conscience que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Mais maintenant que tu me l'as confirmé, je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir si je suis avec elle…

\- Vu que tu as l'air de beaucoup compter pour elle, agis naturellement. Sinon, elle suspectera quelque chose de louche et ça pourrait mal se passer entre vous. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille te perdre aussi.

\- Je vois. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, Harold. J'y vois plus clair maintenant.

\- De rien, Dagur. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

Harold retourna se coucher, tout comme Dagur. Il ferma ses yeux et essaya de trouver le sommeil. Mais une autre question assaillait son esprit.

\- Harold ? Et si jamais j'ose le lui dire, qu'elle partage mes sentiments et qu'elle ne me rejette pas ?

\- Alors profite de ce bonheur accordé par les dieux. Répondit-il sans ouvrir les yeux

\- Et si je n'arrive pas à le lui dire, tu serais d'accord pour me donner un coup de main ?

\- …

\- Harold ?

\- …

Dagur décida d'arrêter de le harceler avec toutes ses questions et retourna se coucher. Les questions qu'il se posait l'inquiétait et l'angoissait, mais en repensant à Odine et à ce qu'ils avaient vécus, notamment le soir où ils avaient regardé les étoiles, son cœur se remit à battre plus fort, mais de façon agréable. Il se sentit également aussi léger qu'une plume et un tendre sourire resta figé sur ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

oO*Oo

Ingrid et Astrid avaient aidé Odine à se rendre chez la blonde. Comme elle était faible et fatiguée, elle avait du mal à avancer. Devant l'air quelque peu étonné de ses parents une fois qu'elle eut franchi la porte, Astrid leur présenta Odine et leur expliqua la situation. Elle précisa également qu'Odine dormirait dans sa chambre une nuit ou deux, le temps qu'on lui trouve une hutte. Ses parents acceptèrent avec un sourire, et Odine les remercia poliment, même si elle ne tenait plus trop debout. Les filles montèrent ensuite à l'étage, dans la chambre d'Astrid. Comme Harold, elle donna des couvertures et des coussins pour ses amies. Elles installèrent leurs couchettes l'une à côté de l'autre, prés du lit d'Astrid. Odine se retrouva donc entre les deux. Elles ôtèrent leurs bottes et leurs pièces d'équipement puis se couchèrent sans plus tarder. Mais Ingrid remarqua quelque chose.

\- Euh, Odine ? Loin de moi l'envie de casser l'ambiance mais… Où est ton bracelet ?

\- La reine l'a repris.

\- Hein ? Mais alors… Comment tu fais pour… ?

\- Parce qu'en choisissant de vivre auprès de vous, elle m'a rendue totalement humaine.

\- Tu veux donc dire que sous ta tunique, tu es… ? Demanda Astrid

\- Ouais. Je suis comme vous deux. Conclut-elle.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as dis « choisi » ?

\- Parce que la reine m'a offert un choix, comme ma mère l'a eut avant moi. Soit je décidais de demeurer une sirène, mais j'aurais été bannie en plus de devoir dire adieux à ma maison et à vous tous… Sois je décidais de rester auprès de vous, sans possibilités de revoir mon monde.

\- Et tu as sacrifié ta vie dans ton monde dans la crainte de ne plus nous voir ? Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! Même si tu avais été bannie, on aurait toujours pu se voir !

\- Non, Ingrid… La reine aurait fait en sorte que je ne puisse plus aller à la surface et que je ne puisse plus communiquer avec vous à cause d'une barrière magique. Face à ça, j'ai préféré vous choisir vous plutôt que tout le reste ! Parce qu'il était hors de question que je vive sans vous et sans la possibilité de vous parler… ! Dit-elle alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues

\- Wouah… Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi dire… Avoua Ingrid

\- Moi non plus… Je suis à la fois dégoûtée de ce que la reine t'a infligé, et flattée que tu nous aies choisis… Ajouta Astrid

Odine leur adressa un sourire, puis sombra dans le sommeil. Les filles la laissèrent s'endormir, se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et s'endormirent peu de temps après.

oO*Oo

Si les dragonniers étaient heureux et en proie à trouver le sommeil, ce n'était pas le cas de Tristan. Allongé sur son lit, il ne cessait de penser aux paroles de la reine, mais surtout à Odine. Elle lui manquait affreusement. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là et qu'il l'avait perdue, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était conduit comme un abruti et qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment fait ce qu'il fallait pour préserver leur amour ! Il l'avait négligé à cause de ses obligations et il le regrettait amèrement. N'ayant pas sommeil et ne supportant plus de rester ici, il se leva et décida d'aller faire une balade nocturne en dehors du palais. Il quitta le palais sans être vu, puis en cours de route, il décida d'aller dans la caverne d'Odine. Une fois à l'intérieur, il posa son arme et regarda les trésors de la sirène avec mélancolie. Il se rappela de la première fois où il était venu ici et de la joie sur le visage d'Odine. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin montrer ses trésors à quelqu'un. A cette époque, il n'était pas accablé par tant de travail et il avait du temps pour elle et des sorties en amoureux. Il se rappela également qu'il était bien plus heureux avant que Barbécaille ne sème la terreur dans tout le royaume, car le simple fait d'être avec elle suffisait à le rendre heureux. Il prit tristement l'un des objets dans sa main, puis il se mit à chanter.

 _J'étais celui qui avait tout.  
Seul maître de ma destinée.  
Je pensais que je n'avais besoin de personne.  
Comme je me trompais.  
Tout n'est désormais que douleur.  
Elle n'est plus là mais je la vois.  
Quel est cet émoi qui m'a frappé en plein cœur ?  
Entendra-t-elle ma voix ?_

Il reposa l'objet et continua de se déplacer dans la grotte tout en continuant de regarder d'un air mélancolique chaque objet entreposé sur les étagères, suspendu, ou au sol.

 _Nous serons ensemble à jamais.  
Même si elle fuit dans la nuit.  
Elle était tout pour moi.  
La joie, l'émoi, l'espoir, toute ma vie.  
Et je n'ai plus que mes remords.  
Et je pleure sur mon sort.  
J'espère en vain qu'elle reviendra.  
Vivre avec moi jusqu'à ma mort._

 _L'amour est un tourment atroce.  
Je souffre quand revient le soir.  
Elle a pris son envol et tout me semble vide.  
Je crois pourtant la voir._

 _Nous serons ensemble à jamais.  
Même si un jour elle m'oublie.  
Elle est ma raison d'être.  
Elle était la vie de ce château.  
Mais je n'ai plus que mes remords.  
Et je pleure sur mon sort…_

Fatigué, Tristan s'asseya sur la couchette d'Odine puis déposa son trident à ses cotés.

 _Je sais bien que j'espère en vain.  
C'est le début d'une nuit sans fin.  
L'histoire pourtant commençait bien.  
J'attendrai jusqu'à ma mort…_

Et c'est en s'allongeant sur la couchette qu'il conclut sa chanson et tacha de trouver un peu de repos.

oO*Oo

Le lendemain, Dagur se réveilla bien avant Harold et leurs dragons, mais il resta au lit afin de ne pas les réveiller. Il avait bien dormi, mais son esprit était toujours concentré sur Odine et sur les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Il profita du silence pour y réfléchir et savoir quoi faire. Pour commencer, il faudrait qu'il passe un moment avec elle afin d'être sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. Si ça se trouve, c'était juste à cause du fait qu'elle était partit depuis trois jour et qu'elle était enfin revenue ! Harold se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard, tout comme Krokmou, puis le trio descendit prendre le petit déjeuner. Stoik était déjà debout, occupé à faire cuire du poisson.

\- Salut papa.

\- Salut, les garçons. Bien dormi ?

\- Impeccable. Répondit Harold en s'asseyant à table

\- Pareil. Répondit Dagur en faisant de même

\- Ravi de l'apprendre. Parce que je vais avoir besoin de gens motivés et en pleine forme aujourd'hui !

\- Mmh ? Pour quoi faire ? S'interrogea Harold

\- Et bien maintenant qu'Odine est revenue parmi vous et qu'elle est l'une des nôtres, je vais devoir organiser une réunion à l'académie afin de la présenter devant tout le village. Et j'en profiterai pour leur dire que tu fais également partie des nôtres, Dagur.

\- Merci, Stoik.

\- De rien. Dés que l'annonce sera faite, on va organiser une petite réunion entre tous les membres importants du village afin de s'organiser sur les choses à faire avant l'arrivée de l'hiver et de la formation des glaces.

\- Genre quoi ? Demanda Dagur.

\- La liste est trop longue, alors on en parlera à l'académie, Dagur. Quand vous aurez fini de manger, vous irez chercher les dragonniers et amènerez Odine à l'académie. Pendant ce temps, je vais convoquer le village avec Gueulfor.

\- Ça marche. A tout à l'heure, papa.

Stoik hocha la tête, mit son casque, enfila sa longue cape en fourrure et sortit de la hutte. Vu ce qu'il y avait à faire ce matin, les garçons ne traînèrent pas trop pour manger leur petit déjeuner, tout comme leurs dragons. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent la hutte du chef. Ils se dirigèrent avec leurs dragons vers la hutte de Varek, de Rustik et des jumeaux. En cours de route, plusieurs villageois regardaient bizarrement Dagur, mais ce dernier préféra les ignorer. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ces regards disparaissent. Quand les autres dragonniers furent debout, informés des projets du chef, et en selle, ils se dirigèrent vers la hutte d'Astrid.

oO*Oo

Tout comme Dagur, Odine fut la première à se réveiller et elle décida de rester encore un peu dans son lit, mais en silence. Le regard fixé sur le plafond, elle réfléchissait. Le fait de se réveiller dans la chambre d'Astrid, lui rappela le fait qu'elle était bannie et de nouveau humaine. A son grand étonnement, elle avait bien dormi et elle n'avait pas rêvé de Tristan, de la reine ou de son monde. Mais maintenant que la nuit était passée, Odine se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire. Une chose est sure, elle allait devoir vivre une nouvelle vie parmi une civilisation viking et s'habituer à leurs coutumes et mode de vie. Bien qu'ayant vécue quelques temps à la rive et s'étant faite au mode de vie du groupe, vivre sur Berk ne l'effrayait pas vraiment. Elle était également sure et certaine de ne pas faire comme la dernière fois, c'est-à-dire sombrer dans la déprime à cause de son bannissement. Après tout, c'était son choix et elle allait vivre auprès de ses amis, alors autant l'assumer et aller de l'avant. Et puis si la reine venait à l'épier, elle ne souhaitait pas lui donner satisfaction en affichant un air déprimé et en restant seule dans son coin ! C'est donc avec le cœur plein de détermination et le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle se leva et qu'elle réveilla gentiment Astrid et Ingrid.

\- Debout les filles ! C'est l'heure !

\- Mmmh, quoi… ? Bafouilla Astrid en ouvrant à moitié les yeux

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Le soleil est levé ! Debout, bande de marmottes ! Dit-elle avec enthousiasme

\- Dis donc, t'es de bonne humeur ce matin ! Comment ça se fait ? S'étonna Ingrid. Pas que j'en sois mécontente, mais je m'attendais quand même à te voir traîner au lit et à déprimer pendant quelques jours !

\- J'aurais pu agir ainsi, en effet, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas me laisser abattre et de ne pas donner satisfaction à Tristan et à la reine. J'ai peut être perdu pas mal de choses, mais je n'ai pas perdu l'essentiel. Je suis en vie et je suis de nouveau auprès de mes amis. Et ça, c'est génial et suffisant pour me donner le sourire ! Expliqua Odine

\- Très bon état d'esprit Odine. Je suis fière de toi. La félicita Astrid avec un sourire. Mais si à un moment, t'a envie de t'isoler, de pleurer ou de te confier…

\- … Je sais que je peux compter sur vous tous. C'est noté.

Les filles se sourirent mutuellement, puis elles se levèrent dans la bonne humeur et refirent leur lit. Et une fois qu'elle eut fini, Odine regarda la coiffeuse d'Astrid.

\- Astrid ? Est-ce que je peux utiliser ta brosse ?

\- Bien sur.

\- Merci. Au fait, Ingrid… Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire hier soir, mais je te remercie de ne pas avoir tué Dagur durant mon absence. Dit-elle alors qu'elle démêlait ses nattes

\- Humph. Avec tous les gardes du corps qu'il avait, je n'aurais pas pu m'en approcher. Dit-elle avec un petit rire, alors qu'elle brossait également ses cheveux. Et puis quand j'ai appris ton départ, j'ai abandonné l'idée de vouloir le tuer.

\- Ah ? Vous avait fait la paix, du coup ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais j'ai quand même réussi à engager une conversation.

\- Et vous avez parlé de quoi ? Demanda Astrid qui farfouillait dans son placard

\- De pas grand-chose.

\- Ok. Et voila, je les aie trouvés. Dit Astrid avec satisfaction

Odine et Ingrid tournèrent le regard vers elle, et virent qu'Astrid tenait dans ses bras un t-shirt rouge foncé et un pantalon bleu foncé.

\- Tu compte changer de tenue ? Demanda Odine pendant qu'elle brossait encore ses cheveux ondulés

\- Une page de notre vie se tourne, alors autant changer de style vestimentaire.

\- Bonne idée. Mais pour ma part, je vais rester comme je suis.

\- Moi aussi.

\- C'est vous qui voyez. Souriait Astrid

Les filles détournèrent le regard et terminèrent de refaire leurs tresses. Quand Astrid termina de s'habiller, elle défît sa tresse et se brossa à son tour les cheveux. Mais au moment où elle voulut refaire sa tresse dans le dos, elle se dit que ce serait pas mal de changer également de coiffure. Elle fit donc une tresse en guise serre tête qu'elle rattacha ensuite à une longue et belle tresse sur le coté. Elle remit bien sa tiare, ses mèches et sa frange, puis elle remit ses épaulières et s'adressa enfin aux filles.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda t-elle en tournant lentement sur elle même

\- Tu es très belle. Ça te va super bien ! Répondit Odine

\- Ouais. Et je suis sûre qu'Harold aimera ta nouvelle tenue et ta nouvelle coiffure.

\- J'espère. Dit-elle en rougissant

Comme Odine et Ingrid étaient prêtes, que les lits étaient faits et que la chambre était rangée, Astrid alla ouvrir la fenêtre avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner avec ses amies. En bas, il n'y avait que sa mère. Le père d'Astrid était déjà parti travailler. Les filles saluèrent la maîtresse de maison, et Astrid reçut des compliments de sa part, ce qui la refit rougir. Elles s'installèrent à table et déjeunèrent copieusement. Soudain, on frappa à la porte et madame Hofferson alla ouvrir.

\- Bonjour, madame Hofferson.

\- Bonjour, Harold. Tu va bien ?

\- Très bien. Et vous ?

\- A merveille.

\- Super. Est-ce que les filles sont réveillées ?

\- Oui, elles sont en train de déjeuner. Mais elles ne vont pas tarder à sortir.

\- D'accord. On va les attendre. Bonne journée, madame.

\- A toi aussi, Harold.

Ils s'adressèrent un sourire, puis elle referma la porte et retourna à son ouvrage. Astrid termina en premier son petit déjeuner. Comme elle avait hâte de voir Harold et d'avoir son avis sur sa nouvelle tenue, elle sortit sous le regard amusé des deux autres. Elle salua tout le monde avec un grand sourire et tout le monde lui rendit son bonjour avec un sourire, tout en jetant un œil à sa nouvelle tenue. Apparemment, ça avait l'air de leur plaire. Mais c'est surtout l'avis d'Harold qui l'intéressait. Pas qu'elle se souciait de savoir si elle était super belle dans cette nouvelle tenue. Astrid n'était pas ce genre de fille. Mais pour une fois, elle voulait savoir si son petit copain la trouvait jolie. Et vu la tête qu'il faisait, la réponse était plus qu'évidente !

\- Envie de changements à ce que je vois. Constata t-il

\- Oui. Ça te plait ?

\- Oui. De toute façon, tu serais belle même si tu n'étais vêtue que d'un filet de pêche.

\- Un filet de pèche ? T'est sérieux ? S'étonna Astrid d'un air amusé

\- C'est une image, Astrid. Ça veut dire que peu importe ce que tu portes, je te trouverais toujours aussi belle et je serais toujours aussi fou de toi.

\- Oooh… Merci, mon chéri.

Ils échangèrent un bref baiser, puis ils tournèrent leur regard vers Ingrid qui venait de sortir. Harold lui rendit son bonjour, puis il interrogea Astrid au sujet d'Odine. Madame Hofferson avait dit que les filles étaient levées, mais il ne savait pas si elle voulait parler de toutes les trois. Cela dit, elle ne lui aurait pas répondit cela avec un sourire si Odine était encore au lit et déprimée à cause des événements de la veille.

\- Comment va Odine ?

\- Bah elle…

\- Salut tout le monde ! Dit Odine alors qu'elle fermait la porte

Sa gaieté surprit tout le monde ! Tout comme Astrid et Harold, ils s'attendaient à ce qu'Odine soit d'humeur morose ou clouée au lit. Dagur était content de la revoir et de la voir sourire, même s'il était assez surpris. Mais plus que ses sentiments à son égard, c'est son état qui le préoccupait.

\- Bah quoi ? S'étonna Odine en regardant le groupe

\- Euh… T'est sure que ça va ? S'inquiéta Rustik

\- Bah oui, pourquoi ? Même que je suis bannie, que je ne pourrais plus jamais être une sirène et retourner dans mon monde, que mon ex petit ami et ma tante m'ont trahie et abandonnée, c'est pas pour autant que je vais sombrer dans la déprime et rester clouée au lit. Je ne leur accorderai pas ce plaisir ! Et puis c'était mon choix d'être auprès de vous, alors je l'assume et je garde le sourire. Expliqua t-elle calmement tout en continuant de sourire.

Dans un coin de sa tête, Dagur était content de savoir qu'Odine considérait Tristan comme un ex petit ami. Ça voudrait dire qu'il avait une chance avec elle ! Il se rendit compte que s'il était content d'espérait une telle chose, c'est qu'il avait envie d'être avec elle et de prendre la place de Tristan dans son cœur. Ce qui reviendrait à confirmé qu'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle.

\- Ravi de savoir ça, Odine. Mais…

\- Merci, Varek. Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? L'interrompit-elle en s'adressant au groupe

\- Pour commencer, on va aller à l'académie. mon père a convoqué tout le village.

\- Ah ? Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle d'un air curieux

\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. En selle, dragonniers. Odine ? Tu grimpes ? Lui demanda Harold

Odine accepta et grimpa sur le dos de Krokmou. Une fois tout le monde en selle, ils décollèrent en direction de l'ancienne arène. Depuis les airs, Odine regardait le village avec le sourire et curiosité. A part le village des défenseurs des ailes, jamais elle n'avait vu un tel village viking, et encore moins vu du ciel ! C'était un spectacle complètement saisissant !

\- C'est drôle… D'en bas, le village parait immense alors que vu du ciel, il semble si petit ! Oh, c'est tellement incroyable de voir ça…

\- C'est vrai. A ce propos, on te fera bientôt une visite guidée du village. Ce serait dommage que le nouveau membre de la tribu se perde !

\- Hin, merci Harold. Au fait, comment va Mala ?

\- Très bien. Elle nous a bien transmit ton message et tes consignes. Et je lui enverrai un message pour la rassurer à ton sujet.

\- D'accord. Remercie-la encore de ma part, s'il te plait.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et continua de contempler le village. Une fois à l'académie, Odine était étonnée de voir tout ce monde regroupé au même endroit ! Même lors du concert de Shelly Nautilia au palais, elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas autant de monde, ni autant d'énergie et d'entrain au sein de la foule ! Les dragonniers se posèrent à l'entrée de l'académie et entrèrent à leur tour via la porte principale. Gueulfor et Stoik les attendaient au centre de l'arène, avec Gothi la doyenne et Mastok, le père de Rustik.

\- Aaah. Voila enfin nos fiers dragonniers au grand complet ! Odine ! Dagur ! Venez nous rejoindre ! S'exclama Stoik

Les deux interpellés échangèrent un regard curieux. C'était pour ça que le village était réuni ? Pour eux ? Sous le regard encourageant des dragonniers, ils avancèrent vers le quatuor. Odine était confiante et souriante depuis qu'elle était réveillée, mais là, devant tout ce monde qui les regardait depuis les gradins, elle se sentit de nouveau nerveuse.

\- T'as autant le trac que moi ? Demanda t-elle discrètement à Dagur

\- Pas vraiment. Mais respire, continue de sourire et tout se passera bien. Lui conseilla-il avec un sourire rassurant

\- Ok.

Elle suivit ses conseils et respira à fond. Rien que ça, ça aidait beaucoup. Elle tacha également de ne pas faire disparaître son sourire. Ils se postèrent ensuite auprès de Stoik qui plaça une de ses imposantes mains sur leurs épaules.

\- Peuple de Berk ! Vous connaissez déjà tous Dagur, le chef de la tribu des Parenvrilles. Mais laissez-moi vous présenter le dernier membre des dragonniers, qui nous a été rendue hier soir grâce à la bénédiction des dieux. Odine ! Grâce à ces deux là, la vie de nos enfants et l'avenir du village ont pu être épargnés de la tyrannie de Viggo Grimborn ! Ils méritent donc qu'on les remercie, et je ne vois pas de plus belle manière que de les accueillir au sein de notre peuple et de leur accorder un tonnerre d'applaudissements ! Déclara fièrement Stoik

Sous le regard toujours aussi surpris d'Odine et de Dagur, Stoik se mit à applaudir, suivis de Gueulfor, de Gothi, de Mastok, des dragonniers et de tout le village ! Odine regardait tout autour d'elle avait de grands yeux ébahis tandis que son cœur battait la chamade. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Tout le monde l'acclamait avec de grand sourire et ils étaient tous en train de l'accepter comme l'une des leurs ! Elle échangea un regard avec Dagur, qui lui adressa un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit avec joie. Avec un petit air malicieux, Dagur prit la main d'Odine et la leva avec la sienne, afin de faire augmenter le bruit causé par la foule. Et Dagur obtint ce qu'il souhaitait ! Les applaudissements se firent plus fort, tout comme les cris de la foule. Odine émit un petit rire, puis elle salua la foule avec de légers signes de la main, montrant qu'elle était encore intimidée, tandis que Dagur rabaissait leurs mains. En voyant le geste de Dagur envers Odine, les dragonniers furent légèrement étonnés. Astrid échangea un regard surpris avec Harold, mais ce dernier était plutôt calme, souriant et pas si étonné que ça, ce qui étonna Astrid. Devant son air intrigué, il se pencha vers son oreille.

\- Après la réunion, j'aurais un truc important à te dire.

Astrid fut encore plus intriguée et elle avait hâte de savoir ce qu'Harold avait à dire ! La foule se calma et Odine lâcha naturellement la main de Dagur après lui avoir adressé un petit sourire.

\- Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde a été informé et que vous avez accueillis et toléré les nouveaux membres du village, vous pouvez partir car une réunion importante va avoir lieu dans quelques minutes. Ceux qui font partie du conseil restent. Quand aux autres, passez une bonne journée. Conclut Stoik

Les villageois quittèrent tranquillement les gradins de l'académie, tandis que les membres du conseil, comme Mulch, Baquet, Sven ou encore Gustav, se rendirent dans l'arène auprès des autres membres. Dagur et Odine échangèrent quelques mots pendant que les dragonniers installaient les bancs et que Stoik écrivait les points importants de la réunion sur un bout de parchemin.

\- Je suis contente pour toi, Dagur.

\- Moi aussi, j'suis content pour toi. Au moins, tu as put constater que les Berkiens sont moins cons que ton peuple ! Ils te connaissent à peine, et pourtant, ils ne t'ont pas rejetée.

\- Oh ça, c'est parce qu'ils ignorent surement ce que je suis. Ou plutôt ce que j'étais. Mais s'ils le savaient, je suis sûre et certaine qu'ils…

\- … recevront mon poing dans la tronche s'ils osent te faire la moindre remarque désobligeante.

Odine haussa le regard, l'air agréablement surprise.

\- Désolé. Parfois, je m'emballe un peu trop vite. Mais c'est pour dire que s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, tu pourras compter sur moi.

\- Merci, Dagur. C'est très gentil. J'suis contente d'être ton amie et de t'avoir pour ami.

\- Moi aussi.

Malgré son sourire, Dagur sentit légèrement son cœur se serrer. Mine de rien, Odine venait de lui montrer qu'à ses yeux, il ne serait rien d'autre qu'un ami. Mais peut être qu'avec le temps, elle changerait d'avis ?

\- Au fait… Tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour la gifle d'hier soir ?

\- Quoi, tu veux parler de cette caresse sur ma joue ? T'en fais pas. J'ai compris pourquoi tu as fait ça.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Et si tu as cru me faire mal, sache que j'ai rien senti. Faudra apprendre à frapper plus fort, ma belle.

Sa blague amusa et rassura Odine. Mais la voix de Stoik les rappela à l'ordre, comme tous ceux présent dans l'arène.

\- Tout le monde est là ?

\- Une minute, chef ! S'exclama une voix à l'entrée

Tout le monde tourna le regard vers l'entrée de l'académie. Ils virent une jeune fille de 19 ans en train de courir vers eux. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe rose clair légèrement terne, d'une tunique à manches longues blanches en dessous de la robe, et d'un joli plastron féminin en cuir marron au dessus de celle ci. En la voyant de plus près, Odine put voir qu'elle était très jolie. Elle avait de grands yeux marron foncé, quelques taches de rousseur assez discrètes sous les yeux, et de longs cheveux auburn, légèrement ondulés et coiffés en une longue tresse dans le dos, avec quelques mèches qui encadraient son doux visage. Elle remarqua également que cette fille semblait très coquette, mais pas au même niveau que Stella. Odine était d'ailleurs surprise de voir une fille de leur âge vêtue comme une vraie jeune fille, et non comme une guerrière !

\- Ah. Maureen. Où est ta mère ? Demanda Gueulfor

\- Elle avait une urgence. Mais elle m'a chargée de la remplacer et de l'excuser pour son absence.

\- Mmh. Très bien. Dans ce cas, la réunion peut donc commencer.

Tout le monde alla s'asseoir. Maureen adressa à Dagur et Odine un sourire puis elle alla s'asseoir. Dagur et Odine firent de même, mais Odine croisa le regard de Gustav qui était un peu trop… Flippant. Elle lui adressa un bref sourire et alla s'asseoir. La réunion pouvait enfin commencer.

oO*Oo

Le réveil fut assez morose pour Tristan. Il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil durant une bonne partie de la nuit à cause d'Odine, et même quand il avait réussi à s'endormir, elle hantait ses pensées. Elle lui manquait affreusement ! Il prit alors la décision de tout abandonner pour aller la rejoindre. Il était même prêt à devenir humain pour elle, et à faire tout son possible pour qu'elle accepte de lui pardonner ! Il retourna donc au palais, le cœur empli de détermination. Une fois au palais, il se rendit dans la salle du trône, espérant y trouver la reine. Mais elle n'était pas la, ni dans ses appartements. En réalité, elle se trouvait dans les jardins de la cour, et plus particulièrement devant la tombe de Stella. Tristan hésita à l'interrompre, mais il se dit que chaque minute passée dans le monde sous marin réduisait ses chances de rédemption auprès de son grand amour.

\- Bonjour, majesté.

\- Bonjour, Capitaine. Si vous voulez me parler, revenez plus tard. Je suis en plein recueillement.

\- Je regrette, mais ce que j'ai à vous dire ne peut pas attendre. J'ai réfléchi et j'ai pris ma décision. Je pars rejoindre Odine afin de me faire pardonner et de demeurer auprès d'elle.

La reine ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir. Stella se manifesta deux secondes plus tard, aux cotés de sa mère. Elle était extrêmement mécontente et fixait Tristan avec fureur !

\- Bah dis donc ! Il ne manque pas de culot pour oser prononcer le nom de cette garce devant ma tombe ! Et surtout le jour où ma chère mère vient me rendre visite !

\- Majesté ? Vous ne dites rien ? S'étonna Tristan, malgré le fait qu'il était méfiant

\- Oooh fait mieux que lui répondre, mère. Montre lui ce qu'il ne veut pas voir. Brise-lui le cœur !

La reine rouvrit les yeux puis elle se tourna calmement vers Tristan.

\- Votre décision est prise, je suppose ? Et ce malgré tout mes avertissements et mes conseils ?

\- Oui.

\- Et vous pensez qu'elle réagira comment, en vous revoyant ? Qu'elle va afficher un grand sourire et se mettre à courir pour sauter dans vos bras ? Et qu'ensuite, vous vous regarderez droit dans les yeux avec des yeux pleins d'amour et d'espoir ? Que vous présenterez vos excuses et qu'elle vous pardonnera en vous offrant un baiser ?

\- C'est un beau scénario et je veux y croire.

\- Vas-y, mère. Achève-le !

\- Mon pauvre Tristan. Vous vous leurrez totalement. Odine ne vous aime plus et vous as déjà oublié. Si vous choisissiez de vivre auprès d'elle en tant que banni, vous le regretterez assez rapidement, en plus de regrettez d'avoir voulu quitter votre royaume et votre rang pour elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire ça ? Demanda t-il sans perdre son calme

\- Je l'ai observé par simple curiosité. Et je peux vous assurer qu'elle a déjà tourné la page en plus de vous avoir remplacé par ce guerrier en armure à l'aspect si sauvage. C'est surement pour lui qu'elle a décidé de vivre chez les vikings.

\- Non. Vous mentez.

\- Très bien. Si vous ne me croyez pas, alors regardez ce que j'ai vu.

Atlanna activa son trident pour faire apparaître un miroir magique. Tristan regarda dedans et vis Odine et ses amis à divers moments de la matinée.

 _« Debout les filles ! C'est l'heure ! » … « J'ai décidé de ne pas me laisser abattre et de ne pas donner satisfaction à Tristan et à la reine. J'ai peut être perdue pas mal de choses, mais je n'ai pas perdu l'essentiel. Je suis en vie et je suis de nouveau auprès de mes amis, et ça, c'est génial et suffisant pour me donner le sourire ! » … « Ingrid… Je te remercie de ne pas avoir tué Dagur durant mon absence. » … « Même que mon ex petit ami et ma tante m'ont trahie et abandonnée, c'est pas pour autant que je vais sombrer dans la déprime et rester clouée au lit. Je ne leur accorderai pas ce plaisir ! » … « S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, tu pourras compter sur moi. » … « Merci, Dagur. »_

Voir Odine dans un tel état d'esprit et si souriante le troubla. Mais ce qui le troubla encore plus, et qui déclencha la satisfaction de Stella, c'est le fait d'avoir vu Odine et Dagur se tenir la main, de s'être échangé de tendres sourires et de tendres regards, et de s'être embrassés timidement après qu'elle l'ait remercié ! Sans compter toutes ces paroles qui lui serraient le cœur !

Bien qu'ils ne se soient pas du tout embrasser à ce moment là, Atlanna avait modifié la réalité de cette vision dans le but de faire plaisir à sa fille mais aussi pour que Tristan reste au royaume en tant que Capitaine de la garde royale. Sans lui, le royaume était perdu. Tristan détourna le regard, l'air sombre. Odine avait donc bel et bien tourné la page en si peu de temps ? Ce viking avait déjà pris sa place dans son cœur ? Était ce vraiment pour lui qu'elle avait décidé d'être bannie sur terre ? Ce baiser en était malheureusement la preuve ultime. Petit à petit, son amour pour elle et ses espoirs furent étouffé par la colère et la tristesse. Jugeant qu'il en avait assez vu pour émettre une autre opinion sur sa bien-aimée, Atlanna fit alors disparaître le miroir.

\- Peut être que maintenant, vous me croirez en plus d'être revenu à la raison ?

\- Oui. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas vous avoir cru, ma reine. Je vais vous laisser vous recueillir en paix. Dit-il en s'inclinant

\- Et puis-je savoir où vous comptez vous rendre ?

\- A la caserne. J'ai des stratégies militaires à établir si nous voulons vaincre Barbécaille une bonne fois pour toutes.

La reine hocha la tête et s'en retourna à l'entretien de la tombe de sa fille. Tristan quitta les jardins le cœur lourd et empli de colère, mais Stella le regardait avec satisfaction !

\- Bien joué, mère. Avec ça, je ne pense pas qu'il ait encore la moindre envie de l'aimer et de la revoir ! Bien fait pour lui !

\- Si tu pouvais avoir l'obligeance de rester à ta place et de rester silencieuse le temps que je finisse de nettoyer ta tombe, ça m'arrangerais beaucoup, Stella. Conseilla froidement Atlanna sans quitter la tombe des yeux

\- Oh. Pardon, mère. Je te laisse. Encore merci et… Bonne journée.

Puis elle disparut avec une petite mine triste. Sa mère ne l'avait pas remarqué et tant mieux. La pauvre se sentait déjà suffisamment mal et torturée, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être davantage tourmentée par les états émotionnels de sa fille.


	16. Nouvelle vie

**_Crazy : Eh bah ! Il t'a vraiment remonté ce chapitre ! xD Mais bon crois-moi, t'as pas fini de rager sur tout ce petit monde x) Mais je suis contente que tu ne rages pas sur Dagur et sur les sentiments qu'il a pour Odine ^^ Alors vu ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira :3 Encore merci, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! Bisous ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 16 - Nouvelle vie

Une fois tout le monde assis, Stoik se racla la gorge et pris la parole avec ses notes dans les mains. Comme c'était sa première réunion, Odine se montra extrêmement attentive. Vu qu'elle allait faire sa vie ici, autant l'être afin de pouvoir contribuer à la survie et la prospérité du village.

\- Bien. Comme vous le savez tous, l'hiver sera à nos portes dans trois mois. Nous avons donc le temps de faire le nécessaire afin de tenir pour tout l'hiver, mais pour ça, je vais devoir compter sur chacun de vous. Pour commencer sur une note moins joyeuse, je veux que l'équipe auxiliaire continue d'effectuer des patrouilles autour de l'île au cas où Viggo Grimborn et sa flotte viendrait nous chercher des ennuis. Gustav, tu seras en charge d'assurer les patrouilles avec l'aide Rustik.

\- Oui, chef ! A vos ordres, chef ! Répondit Gustav en faisant un salut militaire.

\- Super... Grommela Rustik en levant les yeux au ciel

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire un salut militaire, fiston. Enfin bref. Astrid ? Ingrid ? Vous êtes de vaillantes guerrières. Je veux que vous formiez de nouvelles recrues à l'académie.

\- Compris, chef. Répondirent-elles

\- Bien. Gueulfor ? Tu veilleras à ce que les armes soient en parfait état et en nombre suffisant. Harold te donnera un coup de main pour les armes, mais aussi pour les selles des dragons.

\- Compte sur nous.

\- Parfait. Alors ensuite… Où en sont les réserves de nourriture ?

\- On a suffisamment de viandes séchés, de poissons séchés et d'autres vivres pour tenir deux mois, Stoik. Répondit Mulch

\- Bien. Mais je veux qu'on puisse en tenir quatre, au cas où cet hiver est plus rude que le précédent. Les jumeaux vous donneront un coup de main pour sécher, saler et stocker la nourriture.

\- A vos ordres, Stoik !

\- Bien. Alors niveau couvertures, chaussettes, écharpes… Avez-vous ce qu'il faut pour les confectionner, Maureen ?

\- Tout à fait, Stoik. Nos réserves de laine, de fourrure et de tissus nous permettrons de confectionner suffisamment de vêtements chauds et robustes. Avant que la neige se mette à tomber, tout le monde aura de quoi se tenir chaud et se protéger du mauvais temps. Affirma t-elle avec fierté

\- Excellent !

Bien que tout le monde s'était tourné vers elle pour l'écouter, Maureen n'avait pas été déstabilisée par tous ces regards et avait clairement répondu à Stoik. La famille de Maureen était donc les tisserands du village ? Ce qui expliquerait pas mal de choses concernant la demoiselle, notamment son allure soignée et ses beaux vêtements. En tant qu'héritière de l'affaire familiale, Maureen avait toujours tenu à être présentable. L'idée de tenir une hache, de guerroyer ou de chevaucher un dragon ne l'intéressait pas. Elle était très impliquée dans le métier de ses parents et ça se voyait clairement rien qu'en l'écoutant. Stoik se tourna ensuite vers Gothi.

\- Gothi ? Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour confectionner suffisamment de remèdes ? Non parce que l'année dernière, on a eu notre dose de rhumes et de bronchites !

Gothi se mit à gribouiller sur le sol avec son bâton, ce qui intrigua Odine qui s'était levée de son banc pour mieux voir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Demanda t-elle

\- C'est le seul moyen que Gothi à pour communiquer avec nous. Confia Krane.

\- Oh ? Elle ne sait pas parler ?

\- Plutôt qu'elle ne peut plus parler. Ajouta Varek

\- Ça ferait bizarre de l'entendre. Je n'ai jamais entendu le son de sa voix. Constata Kognedur

\- Pff, elle doit être surement horrible ! On ne rate donc pas grand-chose ! Haha ! Se moqua Rustik

Astrid lui mit une claque derrière la tête, ce qui le dissuada de recommencer à se moquer de Gothi ou de qui que ce soit. Odine s'asseya et redevint attentive. Gothi termina enfin de gribouiller et Gueulfor se chargea de traduire.

\- Elle dit que son stock de planques est presque vi… Hein ? Planques ?

Gothi fronça le regard et lui donna un coup de bâton sur la tête. Odine mit sa main devant la bouche pour ne pas trop rigoler, mais sa réaction fit sourire ceux autour d'elle. Odine trouvait ça incroyable qu'une femme si petite et si âgée puisse tenir tête à quelqu'un comme Gueulfor ! Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle allait apprécier cette femme et son caractère assez particulier !

\- AIE ! Oh pardon. Plantes. Désolé, mais tu gribouilles plus aussi bien qu'avant, vieille chouette ! Mais t'es toujours aussi douée pour cogner avec ton bâton. Dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil

Gothi lui adressa en retour un petit sourire en coin et laissa Gueulfor poursuivre la traduction.

\- Elle dit que son stock de plantes est presque vide et qu'il lui faudrait quelqu'un pour les cueillir et l'aider à préparer les plantes pour la confection des remèdes.

\- Moi, je me porte volontaire ! S'exclama Varek en levant la main

Varek était tout excité et enthousiaste. La botanique, c'était l'une de ses spécialités. Pas étonnant qu'il se porte volontaire. Seulement, Stoik fut moins enjoué.

\- Ah. Désolé Varek. Je sais que tu t'y connais en plantes, mais j'avais l'intention de te confier la production du fer de Gronk pour les armes et nos défenses. D'après ce que je sais, tu es le seul à connaitre la recette sans avoir besoin de l'écrire sur une feuille pour ne pas te tromper dans les doses.

\- Vous me flattez, Stoik. Dit-il en rougissant. Dans ce cas, j'accepte. Mais qui fera la cueillette pour Gothi ?

Harold eut alors une idée.

\- Je connais la personne idéale pour ce poste, papa.

\- Ah oui ? Qui ?

\- Odine.

Odine se tourna vers Harold avec un air surpris.

\- T'es sérieux, là ?

\- Tout à fait. Partir à la cueillette dans la forêt, c'est comme partir en exploration et je sais que tu aimes ça en plus d'être douée dans ce domaine. De plus, tu as le coup d'œil pour repérer les choses.

\- T'oublie un détail ! Je n'y connais rien en plantes ! Se défendit-elle

\- Varek t'expliquera et t'indiquera où trouver les ingrédients majeurs dans la forêt.

\- Ça ne te dérangerait pas, Varek ? Lui demanda t-elle d'une voix presque timide

\- Ah ! Tu plaisantes ? Partager son savoir est une occasion rêvée pour lui ! Surtout pour un truc aussi ennuyeux que les fleurs ! Commenta Rustik avec sarcasme

Varek ignora la remarque de Rustik et se contenta de rassurer Odine.

\- Je me ferai un plaisir de t'aider, Odine. Je suis même prêt à t'accompagner pour ta première cueillette.

\- C'est très gentil, Varek. Merci.

\- Alors, Odine ? Est-ce que je peux te confier cette tache ? Demanda Stoik avec un sourire

\- Comptez sur moi, chef ! Dit-elle avec entrain

\- Parfait ! Alors qu'est ce qui nous reste… ? Ah oui. Les réparations. Mastok. Je veux que toi et tes gars commenciez au plus vite les réparations, en commençant par le plus urgent de cette liste que voici.

\- Ok, Stoik. Répondit-il en prenant la liste

\- Dagur ? Tu les aideras à accomplir cette tache. Avec toutes ces réparations, une paire de muscles ne sera pas de refus !

\- Pas de problèmes, Stoik. Répondit-il en levant son pouce.

\- Bien. Bah je crois que j'ai fait le tour. Votre travail s'applique dès maintenant. Je compte sur vous tous. Vous pouvez disposer. Sauf Dagur, Ingrid et Odine. Faut que je vous conduise dans vos huttes respectives. Suivez-moi.

Le trio suivit le chef à dos de dragons. Odine monta bien entendu sur le dos de Sonovent. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, comme le reste des membres du conseil, Astrid emmena Harold à l'écart.

\- Bon. Maintenant qu'ils sont plus là, c'est quoi ce truc que tu as à me dire ? J'ai eu du mal à ne pas y penser durant toute la réunion !

\- Ok, mais si je te le dis, tu reste discrète et tu gardes ça pour toi. D'accord ?

\- Ouh, ça à l'air d'être du lourd !

\- En effet. Alors voila. Dagur est amoureux d'Odine.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama t-elle

\- Chuuut !

\- Oh, pardon... C'est juste que c'est énorme comme nouvelle !

\- J'suis d'accord. Mais tu ne dis rien à personne, ok ? Et surtout pas à Odine, Ingrid et Dagur.

\- Je dirais rien, t'inquiète. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va faire du coup ? Il va le lui dire ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Faudrait d'abord savoir si Odine est prête à vivre une nouvelle histoire.

\- Mmh, j'en doute. Malgré son optimisme, ça m'étonnerais qu'elle ait envie de retomber amoureuse. C'est quand même son petit ami qui l'a trahi, je te rappelle.

\- Je sais. Mais si Dagur se déclare avant qu'on ait eu le temps de savoir quoi pour Odine, il va se prendre un râteau, en plus de créer un malaise entre eux. Et dans le pire des cas, perdre son amitié.

\- T'as raison… Mais deux personnes peuvent tomber amoureux et rester amis. La preuve en ce qui nous concerne.

\- Je sais, Astrid. Et j'ai beaucoup de chance.

\- Moi aussi. Bon. Je me charge d'Odine, et toi, de Dagur.

\- Ça marche. Et oublie pas ! Soit discrète.

\- Compris, chef.

\- Hé ? C'est quoi toutes ces messes basses ? Demanda Rustik

\- C'est pas tes oignons, Rustik. Rétorqua gentiment Astrid alors qu'elle et Harold décollèrent de l'arène avec leurs dragons.

Les autres dragonniers échangèrent un regard curieux, puis ils finirent par hausser les épaules et sortirent à leur tour de l'arène.

oO*Oo

Stoik et le jeune trio arrivèrent devant une hutte située à l'est du village. Il descendit de son dragon, Cranescrusher, et entra dans la hutte. Le trio fit de même et entrèrent à leur tour dans la hutte.

\- Ingrid, Odine, c'est ici que vous habiterez. Il y a une chambre à l'étage, et une autre au rez de chaussée. Je vous laisse choisir. I peu prés tout ce qu'il faut pour vivre décemment. La seul chose à faire, à la rigueur, c'est donner un bon coup de balai et rafraîchir la maison.

\- Merci Stoik. Dirent-elles.

\- De rien. Dagur ? Suis-moi. La tienne n'est pas loin.

\- Ok.

Les filles les suivirent du regard puis échangèrent un sourire.

\- C'est cool, on va être colocataires !

\- J'suis d'accord. Et donc euh… Tu prends quelle chambre ? Demanda Odine

\- Je te laisse choisir.

\- Merci, mais… Ça te dit qu'on aille voir en haut avant de choisir ?

\- Ça me va. Souriait-elle

Les filles montèrent par le petit escalier et entrèrent dans une petite chambre rectangulaire. Par simple curiosité, Odine traversa la pièce et ouvrit la fenêtre pour voir quelle vue on avait sur le village. La vue n'était pas des plus extraordinaires puisqu'on voyait les autres huttes qui entouraient celle-ci. Odine vit alors Stoik et Dagur à la porte d'une hutte située deux huttes plus loin. Après avoir salué Stoik qui décolla avec Cranescrusher, il aperçut Odine et lui fit un signe de la main qu'elle rendit avec un tendre sourire. Ingrid leva un sourcil et s'approcha de la fenêtre, mais quand elle vit Dagur, elle fronça légèrement le regard.

\- Ouais, bah je crois que je vais dormir en bas. Signala t-elle avant de quitter la pièce

Odine la regarda s'éloigner en se pinçant les lèvres, puis elle ferma la fenêtre et descendit la rejoindre. Ingrid regardait dans les placards pour voir qu'il ne manquait rien. Elle trouva alors le balai et s'adressa à Odine.

\- Au choix, colocataire. Soit tu balaye, soit tu nettoie.

\- Je balaye.

Elle prit le balai et commença par balayer la pièce centrale alors qu'Ingrid prit un seau d'eau et un tissu et commença à nettoyer les meubles. La maison n'était pas très sale, mais ça nécessité quand même un petit coup de nettoyage. Dagur frappa à la porte qui était toujours ouverte et entra sous l'invitation d'Odine.

\- Ta hutte te plait ? Demanda t-elle

\- T'imagine pas a quel point ! Elle est pas trop petite, il y a un étage, tout ce qu'il faut, et un vrai lit douillet !

\- C'est sur que ça va te changer de ta grotte.

\- Ouais mais j'ai le sentiment que le calme profond et sombre d'une grotte me manquera un peu. Bon, le seul inconvénient dans ma hutte, c'est qu'elle sent un peu le vieux.

\- T'à qu'a mettre des fleurs sur la table. Ça fera joli et ça camouflera suffisamment l'odeur en attendant que la tienne embaume la hutte. Suggéra Ingrid

\- Bon idée frangine ! Je vais… Attends, ça veut dire quoi ça ? Que je pue suffisamment pour envahir une hutte entière ?

\- Je plaisante, Dagur. Détends-toi.

\- Mmh, mmh. Vous voulez un coup de main pour faire le plein de bois ?

\- C'est gentil, mais on peut se débrouiller toutes seules, Dagur. Répondit Ingrid

\- Comme vous voulez. Dans ce cas… Je vais aller m'occuper de la mienne. A plus tard !

\- A plus tard, Dagur. Répondit Odine.

Il s'en alla et les filles continuèrent de nettoyer leur huttes jusqu'à ce qu'elles reçoivent deux autres visiteurs. Astrid et Harold.

\- Salut les filles ! Ça va ? Demanda Astrid

\- Impec. On fait un peu le ménage parce que ça en a besoin.

\- Oh bah je vais vous donner un coup de main. A trois, ça ira plus vite.

\- Merci, Astrid.

Odine nota qu'Ingrid était plus disposée à accepter l'aide des autres plutôt que de son frère. Odine espéra sincèrement que ça s'arrange.

\- Tiens, Odine. Je suis venu ramener ta sacoche.

\- Oh !

Elle était tellement contente et surprise qu'elle avait lâché son balai pour aller récupérer son sac qu'elle serra avec joie contre elle. Avec toutes ces émotions, elle l'avait complètement oublié !

\- Merci Harold…

\- De rien. Toutes tes affaires sont encore dedans. Et puis ta sacoche te sera bien utile pour la cueillette de Gothi.

\- Oh ça, j'en doute pas.

\- Bien. Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai du travail. Bon courage à vous.

\- Merci, à toi aussi. Répondirent-elles

Harold s'en alla avec Krokmou qui attendait dehors en compagnie de Tempête, qui s'était permis de faire une petite sieste devant la hutte. Mais comme Astrid faisait pas mal d'aller et retour pour secouer la literie, la dragonne s'envola pour aller trouver refuge sur le toit. Astrid retourna à l'intérieur, ferma la porte et adressa un rapide regard à Odine qui déposait sa sacoche sur la table avant de se remettre à balayer. Elle déposa la peau de bête sur le lit et s'apprêta à questionner subtilement Odine au sujet d'une nouvelle romance.

\- Odine ? Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sur. Dit-elle en continuant de balayer

\- Je… Ne le prend surtout pas mal, mais je me suis demandé quelque chose. Tu as dit que tu n'allais pas te laisser abattre et que tu allais assumer ton choix d'avoir été bannie en tant qu'humaine. Est-ce que cette détermination vaut aussi pour les histoires de cœur ou pour tout, sauf ça ?

\- Tu me demande si je suis prête à revivre une nouvelle histoire d'amour après ce que Tristan m'a fait, c'est ça ?

\- En gros, ouais. Tu ne m'en veux pas de te demander ça ? Demanda t-elle avec crainte

\- Pas du tout. Mais pour répondre à ta question, je ne me sens pas du tout prête à revivre une nouvelle romance. J'ai été trop déçue par la seule relation que j'ai connue. Bon peut être qu'un jour, je retomberais amoureuse de quelqu'un de bien et de sincère. Mais dans l'immédiat, ce n'est pas ma priorité.

\- Et si quelqu'un venait à te déclarer sa flamme, tu feras quoi ? Tu l'enverras balader ? Demanda Ingrid

\- Je ne sais pas. Je verrais le moment venu. Et tout dépends de qui ce sera. Ça te va comme réponse, Astrid ?

\- Euh… Ouais. Et je me demandais autre chose. Ta bague ? Elle est toujours magique ou pas ?

\- Non. La reine voulait me la confisquer, mais quand j'ai dit que c'était à ma mère, elle c'est contenté de la vider de sa magie.

\- Ah ! Bah elle a au moins fait un truc sympa ! Pouffa Ingrid avec sarcasme

\- J'suis d'accord. Approuva Odine en retournant travailler.

Astrid et Ingrid firent de même, parfois dans le silence ou dans un autre sujet de conversation. Intérieurement, Astrid repensait à ce qu'Odine lui avait dit au sujet de l'amour. Elle n'était pas prête et il valait mieux que Dagur ne se déclare pas. Du moins pas tout de suite. Dés que la hutte fut propre du sol au plafond, elles burent un verre d'eau ensemble puis Astrid s'en alla. Mais Ingrid la retint avec une question.

\- Au fait, Astrid ? Maintenant qu'on est tous de retour sur Berk, ça veut dire que toi et Harold allaient pouvoir vous marier.

\- Euh… Oui. Et ?

\- Et bah il te reste trois mois pour trouver un cadeau de fiançailles. T'as une idée ? Tu en as déjà trouvé un ?

Le visage d'Astrid se figea brusquement d'effroi ! Avec tout ça, elle n'avait pas prit une minute pour réfléchir à un cadeau de fiançailles !

\- Euh, j'crois qu'elle a rien trouvé et qu'elle n'en a pas. Devina Odine avec une grimace

\- Oh mon Thor… Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui offrir ? Je ne sais même pas par où commencer ! Paniqua Astrid

\- Calme-toi Astrid. Tu as encore trois mois pour trouver un cadeau. Ça va aller. La rassura Ingrid

\- Non, Ingrid… Tu ne comprends pas ! Harold n'est pas un viking ordinaire ! Il a un Furie Nocturne, il a une épée qui s'enflamme sur commande, il bricole tout un tas d'objets super ingénieux et... Il va être le prochain chef de Berk…

\- Mmh. J'avoue que vu sous cet angle, c'est clair que t'est dans la bouse de yak. Mais je suis sure que tu va trouver une super idée !

\- Elle a raison, Astrid. Offrir un cadeau de fiançailles, ça doit pas être plus difficile qu'offrir un cadeau pour un anniversaire. Ajouta Odine

\- Ah ouais ? Si t'étais à ma place, tu trouverais facilement un cadeau de fiançailles pour Varek ?

\- Bah… Je pense que si je lui trouve de quoi élargir sa soif de connaissance, oui.

\- Ah. Et toi ? Si tu sortais avec Rustik, Krane ou Dagur ? T'arriverais à trouver une idée de cadeaux ?

Bien que tourmentée par ses propres problèmes, Astrid en avait profité pour interroger de nouveau Odine au sujet de la romance. Même qu'elle affichait un air surpris, Odine ne s'énerva pas et se mit à réfléchir.

\- Euh… Même si ça me fait bizarre de m'imaginer en couple avec l'un des trois, je pense que n'importe quel cadeau contenant un « S » gravé dessus serait idéal pour Rustik. Pour Krane… Il faudrait une idée de cadeau qui soit à la hauteur des bizarreries qu'il aime inventer ou posséder. Quand à Dagur… Je pense que je n'aurais pas trop mal pour lui trouver un cadeau. Il n'a pas l'air très difficile à contenter.

\- Oh. Eh bah vous avez bien de la chance… Moi je me sens complètement nulle et perdue… Soupira t-elle tristement

\- On va t'aider, Astrid. On trouvera une idée de cadeau. Compte sur nous. La rassura Odine en posant sa main sur son épaule

\- Merci les filles… Bon allez, je vous laisse. A plus tard.

Elle quitta la maison et décolla avec Tempête, le cœur encore assailli par sa quête personnelle. Elle se jura de ne pas montrer son inquiétude à Harold et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, il était surement en train de galérer de son côté pour lui trouver un cadeau, vu qu'il n'est pas doué pour en offrir. Cette pensée la réconforta un peu. Mais pour le moment, elle se concentra sur sa mission. Trouver Harold pour l'informer au sujet d'Odine, pour qu'il aille ensuite informer Dagur. Elle le trouva à la forge en compagnie de Gueulfor.

\- Tiens, salut Astrid !

\- Salut, Gueulfor. Harold ? Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

\- Bien sur.

Harold la suivit à l'écart, sous le regard légèrement étonné et curieux du vieux forgeron qui retourna rapidement au travail.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui. C'est juste que j'ai du nouveau concernant Odine.

\- Ah ? Et ?

\- Eh bah vaut mieux pas que Dagur se déclare. Elle n'est pas encore prête pour vivre une nouvelle histoire d'amour. Tristan l'a énormément déçue, ce qui est injuste quand on sait que c'était sa première relation amoureuse.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, je vais vite chercher Dagur et le prévenir. De ton coté, tu peux emmener Odine visiter le village et lui montrer où se trouve la hutte de Gothi ?

\- Pas de problème. Bonne chance de ton coté.

\- Toi aussi.

Astrid repartit chez Odine et Harold quitta la forge après avoir informé Gueulfor qu'il avait un truc important à régler. Harold le trouva en train de se balader dans les rues du village en compagnie d'Ombretueur.

\- Salut, vous deux !

\- Salut, Dagur. Je peux te parler d'un truc important ?

\- Bien sur. Qu'est ce qui y'a ?

\- Alors voila. Qu'est ce que tu as décidé de faire par rapport à Odine et aux sentiments que tu as pour elle ?

\- J'ai encore rien décidé. Pourquoi ?

\- Bah ne m'en veux pas, mais j'ai mis Astrid au courant et…

\- J'en reviens pas, Harold Haddock ! Je me confie et toi, t'as pas hésité une seconde pour mettre ta petite amie au courant ! Super ! Je suis sur qu'elle s'est bien moquée de moi ! Grommela t-il, les bras croisés

\- Pas du tout, Dagur. Elle a été surprise, mais elle ne s'est pas moqué de toi. Mais si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce qu'elle était étonnée du fait que tu aies pris la main d'Odine quand on était dans l'arène. Du coup, je lui ai tout dis.

\- Gnn. Et ?

\- Et bah de son coté, elle a discrètement interrogé Odine car…

\- C'est pas vrai ! Astrid l'a interrogée ?!

\- Oui, car on n'était pas sur qu'elle veuille vivre une nouvelle histoire à cause de ce que Tristan lui à fait ! Mais je te rassure, Odine ne sais rien de tes sentiments. Le rassura Harold

\- Mouais. Et donc ?

\- Bah on te déconseille d'aller lui avouer tes sentiments. Elle n'est pas prête.

\- Oh. Je vois... Merci de m'en avoir informé, mais dorénavant, je souhaiterais que vous me laissiez gérer seul cette histoire et que vous ne dites rien à Odine. Vous vous en êtes assez mêler comme ça.

\- Tu sais, on voulait juste t'aider pour pas que tu sois… S'excusa t-il

\- Je sais. Mais je sais qu'un jour, je lui dirais ce que je ressens pour elle. Et ce jour là, ce sera le bon moment. Pour elle comme pour moi. Mais ce qui m'importe pour le moment, c'est son bonheur et son adaptation dans notre monde. Je ne tiens pas à gâcher tout ça avec une déclaration trop hâtive. Sur ce, je vais aller voir Mastik et commencer à travailler sur ces fameuses réparations.

\- Euh… C'est Mastok.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit. A plus, vieux.

Harold eut quand même de la peine pour lui. Ayant accompli sa mission et ne pouvant rien faire d'autre pour Dagur, il remonta sur Krokmou et retourna à la forge pour travailler sur les armes et les selles.

oO*Oo

Corail avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à réduire une partie du coquillage empoissonné en poudre ultra fine, tout en faisant attention à ne pas s'empoisonner elle-même. Au total, elle n'avait pu remplir qu'un seul coquillage minuscule, mais à ses yeux, ce n'était pas suffisant. Au cas où sa première tentative venait à échouer, il lui faudrait des réserves. Deux ou trois coquillages serait idéal. Quand la fatigue avait commencé à l'envahir, aussi bien mentale que physique à cause du fait d'avoir été menottée toute la journée, elle avait tout rangé dans ses cachettes et s'était endormie. Personne n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit. Pas même le garde qui était posté devant la porte de sa chambre. Faut dire aussi qu'avec les chants que Corail n'avait pas cessé de chanter ou de fredonner pour qu'on n'entende pas les frottements du coquillage contre sa pierre, à la longue, le garde avait fini par s'endormir. Le lendemain, Corail se réveilla assez tard mais elle se sentait en pleine forme. Elle se sentait d'ailleurs assez motivée pour continuer de réduire le coquillage en poudre, mais elle ne pouvait malheureusement faire ça qu'à la tombée de la nuit, au moment d'aller se coucher.

Ne sachant pas quand son père viendrait la voir, elle décida de vite cacher le seul coquillage empoissonné dans son décolleté. Et en attendant l'arrivée de son père, elle resta sagement assise sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir à la manière dont elle allait s'en servir, tout en brossant sa longue chevelure. Plusieurs idées lui vinrent en tête et elles étaient toutes aussi bonnes les unes que les autres. Le bruit de la porte de sa chambre l'extirpa de ses pensées. Elle se retourna et vit son vieux père qui entra dans la pièce avec un sourire.

\- Bonjour, père.

\- Bonjour, ma chérie. Bien dormi ?

\- Ma foi, oui. Et vous ?

\- Oh, comme une murène au fond de son trou ! Avec toutes ces victoires et cette panique installée dans tout le royaume, comme ne pourrais-je pas bien dormir ? Enfin bref. Je viens te chercher pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Disons qu'avec tout ce que j'ai mangé hier soir, je n'ai pas très faim. Mentit-elle dans l'espoir qu'il insiste.

\- Oh, quel dommage. Il y a du pâté de crabe tout frais de ce matin. Mais si tu n'a pas faim, tu peux au moins venir à table avec moi et attendre que l'appétit te vienne. Mmh ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Alors allons-y. Les dames d'abord.

Elle posa sa brosse, remit son serre tête en coquillage et sortit la première sous la surveillance de Kust. Le trio se dirigea calmement vers la grande salle et Barbécaille invita sa fille à prendre place à ses cotés, ce qu'elle fit sans afficher de sourire. Si elle se montrait trop enthousiaste comme le souhaiterait son père, il risquerait de soupçonner quelque chose et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre le risque de faire échouer ses plans. Une fois Barbécaille assis à sa place habituelle, c'est à dire en bout de table, Corail tourna son regard vers Kust qui était debout, le regard toujours fixé sur eux.

\- Il compte rester planté là encore longtemps ? Il me met mal à l'aise en plus de m'énerver !

\- Je veille à la sécurité de votre père, Corail. Il est donc normal que je…

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais m'en prendre à lui ? Et avec quoi ? Je n'ai pas d'armes ! Et ça m'étonnerais que j'arrive à le tuer avec mon serre-tête !

Barbécaille éclata de rire en imaginant une mort causée par un truc aussi ridicule qu'un serre-tête, mais il riait également à cause de la façon dont sa fille s'adressait à son bras droit, et à la tête que ce dernier faisait !

\- C'est bon, Kust. Tu peux disposer. Dit-il après avoir repris son souffle.

\- A vos ordres.

\- Merci. Dit Corail à l'intention de son père.

Kust s'en alla, laissant le père et la fille entre eux.

\- Et nous voila seuls. En famille.

\- Mmh, mmh.

Barbécaille se servit copieusement à manger pendant que Corail étudiait mentalement la situation. Ils étaient seuls et il y avait plein de nourriture sur la table. Parfait. Il lui suffirait juste d'attendre le moment idéal pour dissimuler son coquillage empoissonné dans de la nourriture, et espérer que son père l'avale sans s'en rendre compte. Corail finit par se servir à manger, notamment le pâté de crabe. C'était un de ses plats préférés.

\- Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas y résister très longtemps. Je sais quand même quels sont les plats préférés de ma fille chérie. D'ailleurs, voudrais-tu me couper une part ? J'avoue que je n'arrive pas à y résister !

Il lui tendit son assiette et Corail la prit afin de lui servir une part, mais elle fit exprès de faire maladroitement tomber le couteau par terre. Elle grommela, s'excusa auprès de son père et se baissa pour le ramasser. Elle en profita pour vite prendre le coquillage dans son décolleté, puis de le cacher dans le creux de sa main qui tenait le couteau. Elle nettoya le couteau vite fait puis coupa une tranche de pâté assez épaisse et en profita pour y glisser subtilement le coquillage. Il était si petit que Corail n'arrivait même pas à le distinguer ! Alors pourquoi Barbécaille y arriverait-il ? Elle lui rendit son assiette en prenant soin de tourner la partie empoisonnée vers lui, puis elle lui adressa un frêle sourire et retourna à sa place pour manger sa part. Elle la mangea lentement, perdue dans ses pensées afin de ne pas succomber à la tentation de voir son père manger son repas empoisonné. De son coté, Barbécaille engloutissait avec appétit sa part de pâté de crabe.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda t-il entre deux bouchées.

\- A plein de choses. Notamment à ce que je vais faire une fois que j'aurais regagné ma chambre.

\- Tu veux sortir dehors ?

\- Humph. Pas sans être accompagnée je suppose ?

\- Tout à fait. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te sauves. Ça se voit peut être pas, mais j'ai besoin de toi, Corail. Plus que tu ne le crois.

\- Si vous le dites. Dit-elle d'un air las, alors qu'elle buvait son jus d'éponge de mer

Elle continua de manger comme si de rien n'était, tout comme Barbécaille. Le coquillage empoisonné fut engloutit sans qu'il ne soit mâché, et continua sa course jusque dans l'intestin de Barbécaille. Les sucs gastriques se chargèrent donc de dissoudre la sève qui bouchait le trou permettant au poison de se répandre dans son estomac. Ce n'était maintenant qu'une question de temps avant que Barbécaille ne meurt.

\- Bon alors ? Je demande à Kust de t'accompagner pour une sortie ou pas ?

\- C'est obligé que ce soit lui ? Soupira t-elle d'un air blasé

\- Tu ne l'aime pas, avoue ?

\- Non. Il m'énerve. Et ce n'est qu'une sale brute. Comme tout les membres de votre armée.

\- Mais c'est le seul sur qui je peux vraiment compter et qui m'est totalement loyal, Corail. Et c'est pour ça que je n'hésiterais pas à lui confier la sécurité de ma… Eurgh…

\- Père ? S'étonna t-elle en tournant son regard vers lui

Barbécaille se sentit bizarre, fiévreux et à bout de souffle. Il passa sa main fripée sur sa gorge, celle-ci le faisant suffoquer au point que sa langue sortait de sa bouche. Alors que la vie quittait son corps, son cou ne cessa d'enfler. C'est alors que Corail comprit ce qui se passait et afficha un sourire, ce qui déstabilisa son père ! Alors qu'il tremblait et sentit son corps faillir, il chuta de sa chaise et voulu interroger sa fille car il venait de comprendre qu'elle était responsable de son état, et en l'occurrence, de sa mort ! Mais il était incapable de prononcer un seul mot, et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était de vivre ses derniers instants en fixant sa fille qui le regardait toujours avec un sourire satisfait. Quelle tristesse. Lui qui croyait que sa fille avait fait un pas vers lui, voila qu'elle l'avait trahi et assassiné ! Mais c'était de sa faute s'il était en train de mourir. Il aurait dut être plus méfiant envers sa fille qui le détestait depuis toujours. Quel idiot d'avoir cru qu'elle finirait par l'aimer avec sincérité…

De son coté, Corail se sentit heureuse et libérée d'un énorme poids qu'elle traînait depuis trop longtemps ! Sa mère et son compagnon était enfin vengés, et le frisson de la liberté parcourra tout son corps ! Encore faut-il qu'elle arrive à sortir d'ici et en vie ! Parce que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Kust et ses hommes apprennent la nouvelle. Et de ce fait, deux options s'opposaient. La première était le fait qu'ils jurent fidélité à la fille de leur défunt chef, puisque selon la loi et la logique, l'enfant succède à son géniteur. La seconde était le fait qu'ils vengent leur chef en tuant sa fille qu'ils jugeraient comme une traîtresse et une meurtrière. Mais Corail n'avait pas envie de commander cette bande de criminels, ni de se faire capturer ou se faire tuer. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est être libre et vivre sa vie !

Elle ignora son père qui vivait ses derniers instants et se hâta de sortir de cette maudite tanière. Kust était au bout du couloir quand il vit Corail sortir à toute vitesse dans le sens opposé. Il haussa un sourcil et entra dans la grande salle. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son chef à terre et mourant ! Il tenta de le sauver mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Le sort de Barbécaille était déjà trop aggravé pour qu'on réussisse à le sauver. Et quand bien même, il n'y avait aucun anti-venin contre ce poison ! Son sort était scellé. Kust regarda donc son chef mourir, tandis que ce dernier espérait que son bras droit fasse quelque chose et ne l'abandonne pas comme sa fille. Mais au lieu de ça, Kust esquissa à son tour un sourire satisfait.

\- J'en reviens pas que ce soit cette garce qui a réussi à te clouer au sol, même si j'ignore comment elle a fait ! Mais peu importe. Grace à elle et à la haine qu'elle avait pour toi, je peux enfin prendre ta place et commander la plus puissante armée des sept mers ! Hin… Et dire que depuis toutes ces années, j'attendais que tu crèves naturellement ! Hahaha ! Mais tu sais quelle sera mon premier ordre en tant que chef ? Ce n'est pas de poursuivre ta fille pour la tuer et venger ta mort. Non. Pour la remercier, je lui laisse la possibilité de fuir et de vivre la vie qu'elle a toujours rêvée, même si tu lui as déjà beaucoup pris. Ce que je vais faire, c'est rassembler toute notre armée et attaquer le palais d'Atlantis afin d'être débarrassé du capitaine Tristan et de la reine Atlanna, afin de siéger moi-même sur le trône et de commander le royaume entier ! Hahaaahaa !

Sur les confessions de son bras-droit, Barbécaille eut un dernier spasme et il mourut, les yeux exorbités par la douleur, le tient violâtre et les doigts crispés sur sa gorge et son cœur. Kust esquissa un mauvais sourire, s'empara de la cape en algues de Barbécaille, la revêtit et savoura le fait d'être enfin le chef ! Il se mit à chercher un nom qui irait bien avec son nouveau statut et il le trouva en un rien de temps. Kust le conquérant ! Ou l'ambitieux ? Ou le conquérant ambitieux ? Il ne savait plus quoi choisir ! Dans ces cas là, on dit de toujours ce fier à sa première idée et c'est ce qu'il fit. Kust le conquérant serait son nouveau nom. Sur ce, il s'empara de son épée et trancha la tête de Barbécaille afin de la montrer devant toute son armée et affirmer devant tous qu'il était leur nouveau chef !

oO*Oo

Corail avait aisément pu s'échapper de la tanière de son père, ce qui l'étonnait. Et elle avait beau se retourner tout en prenant la fuite, elle était encore plus étonnée de ne voir personne à ses trousses ! Elle se demanda pourquoi, mais après tout, elle s'en fichait. Elle était libre, sa famille était vengée et le royaume était libéré d'une grande menace ! Elle ne se sentait même pas troublé d'avoir tué son père. Peut être que le fait d'avoir tué quelqu'un l'affectera une fois que sa joie serait atténuée. Mais pour l'heure, la jeune sirène se confia une nouvelle mission : nager droit vers le palais d'Atlantis et révéler à la reine où se trouve la tanière de Barbécaille, en espérant qu'elle la croie.

oO*Oo

Chez les bannis, tout le monde était en proie à une certaine monotonie. Ils étaient pourtant heureux d'avoir retrouvé Odine qui avait disparu depuis des années, mais depuis l'intervention de la garde royale, en plus du fait qu'Odine était partie en guerre contre des humains afin de sauver ses amis, leur joie était atténuée. Tous espéraient qu'elle leur revienne au plus vite. Après tout, c'était l'une des leurs, et la fille de ceux qui avaient tant fait pour eux au cours de leur vie. Mais de tous, c'était Cleo et Iris qui l'attendait le plus. Mais lorsqu'un messager venant d'Atlantis apporta une missive de la part de la reine, un villageois alla chercher Iris. Intriguée, Iris et ses filles suivirent le villageois et rencontrèrent le messager qui tendit le message à leur chef avant de partir. Ce dernier n'avait pas trop envie de traîner dans ce village. Dès qu'il eut fait demi-tour, Iris ouvrit la lettre et fut attristée en la lisant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman ? S'inquiéta Cleo

\- C'est une lettre de la reine Atlanna. Odine à réussi à sauver ses amis… Seulement… Comme elle a enfreint des lois afin de les sauver, la… La reine la bannie auprès de ses amis de la surface.

\- Quoi ?! mais… !

\- Et ce n'est pas tout. La reine nous déconseille de venir venger Odine, sous peine de le regretter amèrement.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On reste la à rien faire et on laisse encore une fois la royauté gagner et dicter nos vies ?! S'emporta un villageois

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix que de ne rien faire et de croire qu'Odine va bien. Et puis je la connais. Elle ne voudrait pas qu'il nous arrive quoi que ce soit ! Ni même au village ! Répondit Cleo

\- C'est vrai… C'est bien la digne fille de ses parents. Toujours à penser aux autres en premier. Soupira tristement une villageoise

\- Sauf que là, j'aurais bien aimé que ce soit le contraire ! Que ce soit nous qui fassions quelque chose pour elle ! Rétorqua un villageois avec rage

\- Nous pouvons faire ça, mes amis. Faisons ce que la reine nous conseille. Ça leur prouvera que nous sommes plus raisonnables qu'ils ne le croient.

\- Ça c'est bien dit ! _« hips »_

\- Bien. Retournons tous à notre travail et gardons le sourire pour Odine. Je vais aller voir la voyante et m'assurer que ma filleule est bien vivante et auprès de ses amis. Les rassura Iris

Tout le monde exécuta au mieux ses ordres, alors qu'Iris et ses filles allèrent voir la voyante. Cette dernière fut navrée d'apprendre le bannissement d'Odine, mais elle rassura sa famille en leur confirmant qu'Odine était bel et bien en vie, sur Terre, auprès des dragonniers. Ses réponses apportèrent du réconfort à toutes les trois, mais ça ne les empêcha pas de rentrer chez elle et de retourner à leurs occupations avec tristesse.

oO*Oo

Astrid, Ingrid et Odine était en train de faire les courses pour leur huttes, et Astrid en avait profité pour faire visiter le village à Odine. Odine fit de son mieux pour tout retenir afin de ne pas se perdre.

\- Ce serait plus simple si tu te déplaçais avec un dragon, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Sans doute, mais concernant les dragons, je ne suis également pas prête à en avoir un autre. C'est trop tôt.

\- Odine…

\- Et puis en choisissant d'être humaine, ça voulait dire accepter de marcher plutôt que de nager. Alors j'assumerai mon choix et me déplacerai à pied pour tout ce que j'ai à faire.

\- Comme tu veux. Mais je suis sûre que comme pour tout le reste, tu finiras par changer d'avis.

\- On verra.

\- Oh, oh. Fit Astrid

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Ingrid

\- Salut les filles !

\- Oh mon Thor… Salut Gustav, quoi de neuf ? Demanda Astrid avec un faux sourire

Elle et Ingrid adoptèrent cette attitude car en réalité, elles ne pouvaient pas supporter Gustav. Personne ne le pouvait en fait ! Sauf quelques exceptions. Et encore. De tout les habitants de l'île, Gustav était le plus insupportable, le plus insubordonné, celui qui donnait des envies de meurtres dès qu'on était trop longtemps avec lui, et celui qui avait le don pour faire un tas de bêtises et se mettre en danger, lui et son dragon, Ferkroche ! A coté de lui, les jumeaux étaient des anges !

\- Tout baigne, Astrid. Odine ? C'est bien ça ? Dit-il en tournant son regard vers elle

\- Oui. Bonjour Gustav.

\- Oh ? Tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis flatté !

\- Euh... Les filles viennent juste de dire ton nom, tout comme Stoik à la réunion.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Gustav ? Demanda poliment Ingrid

\- Faire visiter le village à Odine et lui montrer les meilleurs coins de Berk.

\- Déjà fait, Gustav. Maintenant excuse-nous, mais on est pressées. A plus.

\- Alors laissez-moi vous aider à porter vos courses jusqu'à votre hutte ? Un coup de main ne serait pas de refus, non ?

\- On peut gérer ça nous même, Gustav. Maintenant file. T'as pas des patrouilles à faire avec Rustik ? Retoqua Astrid

\- Si. Bon, allez, j'y vais. Le devoir passe avant tout. A plus les filles !

\- Salut.

\- A bientôt, Odine ! Et hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin d'aide, ok ?

Odine lui adressa un léger sourire, puis il s'envola avec Ferkroche.

\- Euh… C'est quoi son problème à ce garçon ? Demanda Odine

\- Il est jeune, con et chiant. Un conseil, reste éloigné de lui et ne te familiarise pas trop avec.

\- T'es sérieuse ?

\- Ouais. Ce gamin, c'est une pale imitation de Rustik, croisé avec l'esprit des jumeaux. Mais en pire !

\- Et vu que t'es nouvelle et jolie, il va surement te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes ou que tu lui colle un pain.

\- Eh ben…

\- Bon allez, rentrons. Nous avons du travail qui nous attend. Dés qu'on a déposé tout ça, je t'emmène voir Gothi pour qu'elle t'explique ce qu'elle attend de toi.

\- Et moi j'irais chercher Varek pour qu'il te rejoigne à l'entrée de la forêt.

\- Ok. Merci les filles.

\- Et angoisse pas. Ça va aller.

\- J'espère…

Elles rentrèrent chez Ingrid et Odine et rangèrent leurs stocks de nourriture. Après ça, Odine vida sa sacoche de tout ce qui n'était pas nécessaire, le rangea dans sa chambre et sortit de chez elle. Elle grimpa sur Tempête et vola vers la hutte de Gothi tandis qu'Ingrid partit de son coté avec Sonovent. Quand Astrid lui indiqua où vivait la doyenne, Odine écarquilla les yeux car Gothi vivait au sommet de la montagne où se trouvait également le grand hall.

\- Mais pourquoi elle habite tout là-haut ?! Vu son âge, elle devrait… !

\- C'est Gothi. Cherche pas à comprendre. On a déjà essayé de la faire vivre au sein du village, mais elle a catégoriquement refusé alors on n'a pas insisté. Et évite de lui parler de son âge. Elle n'aime pas trop ça.

\- Ok.

\- Pour info, quand tu voudras te rendre chez elle, tu devras marcher tout le long du chemin qui entoure la montagne. Pareil pour redescendre. Ça va aller ?

\- Ouais, t'inquiète.

\- T'est sure ? C'est épuisant de monter tout là-haut. Et faut pas avoir peur de dégringoler en cours de route.

\- Ça va aller, Astrid. Merci. Conclut-elle avec fermeté.

Astrid abandonna l'idée de raisonner Odine au sujet des dragons. Elle décidera elle-même de redevenir un dragonnier. Et elle espère aussi que le fait de voir tout le monde avec un dragon l'encouragera à en vouloir un. Tempête se posa au sommet de la montagne et les filles descendirent voir Gothi. Odine admira un instant la vue et elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Gothi voulait rester ici. La vue sur le village, la mer et la forêt était aussi époustouflante que si elle voyait tout ça depuis le ciel, sur le dos d'un dragon !

\- Salut, Gothi. Je t'amène ta nouvelle assistante.

\- Bonjour. Lui dit Odine

La vieille femme lui rendit son sourire et inclina légèrement la tête.

\- Euh… Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?

Gothi devait s'attendre à ce qu'Odine lui pose la question car elle lui tendit un parchemin avec des dessins et des inscriptions, puis elle tendit son bâton vers la forêt et refit face à Odine.

\- Euh… D'accord. Je vais vous ramener tout ça le plus vite possible. A tout à l'heure. Dit-elle en rangeant la feuille dans son sac.

Gothi hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, puis regarda les filles s'envoler vers les bois. Odine était légèrement contrariée, mais cette fois, c'était pour autre chose. Elles virent de loin Ingrid et Varek qui les attendaient à l'entrée de la forêt, en compagnie de leurs dragons. Odine remercia Astrid et descendit rejoindre Varek. Les filles leurs souhaitèrent bonne chance et décollèrent vers l'académie afin de commencer la formation des nouvelles troupes.

\- Prête ?

\- Euh… Oui, mais… J'ai un petit problème, Varek…

\- Oh ? Qu'est ce qui y'a ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas lire ce qui est écrit… Avoua t-elle en lui donnant la feuille

\- Mmh, c'est vrai que c'est embêtant... Si tu es d'accord, je peux t'apprendre à lire et à écrire notre langue.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Biens sur ! Je suis toujours ravi d'aider une amie.

\- Oh merci, Varek ! Vu que je vais vivre auprès de vous, ce serait pratique que je sache lire et écrire votre langue. Mais tu auras le temps de m'apprendre ?

\- Nous trouverons bien un moment dans la journée, t'en fais pas. Allez, viens.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans les bois, et pendant qu'ils marchaient, Varek expliqua à Odine à quoi correspondaient les dessins sur la feuille, ainsi que la quantité à ramener. Elle se montra extrêmement attentive, ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Varek. Enseigner quelque chose à Odine serait vraiment une chose agréable pour lui. Encore plus qu'avec Rustik ou les jumeaux ! En cours de route, il l'aida à trouver l'arbre, la plante, la fleur ou l'arbuste correspondant, et il lui montra comment les extraire sans que l'ingrédient ne soit fichu. Finalement, Odine ne trouvait pas ça très compliqué. C'était même agréable de récolter des plantes dans une belle et grande forêt, avec ce calme, le chant des oiseaux, ces bonnes odeurs et les rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers les arbres. Et avec Varek comme professeur, ça l'était encore plus ! Odine savait que c'était un passionné, mais il fallait vraiment le voir sur le terrain pour en être convaincue. Comme ils avaient trouvé pas mal d'ingrédients dans le même périmètre, et ayant retenu les conseils de Varek, ils se séparèrent pour les récolter, sous la surveillance de Bouledogre.

\- Odine ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- J'ai consulté mon carnet avec les dates d'anniversaire de mes proches et je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas la tienne. Tu veux bien me la donner ?

\- Oh… Ce ne sera pas la peine, Varek. Je ne fête pas mon anniversaire.

\- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna t-il

\- Tout simplement parce que mes parents sont morts à cause de moi le jour de mes douze ans. Et que de ce fait, je ne tiens plus à le fêter. Mais je te remercie de ton attention. C'est très gentil. Dit-elle gentiment

\- De rien mais… Vu que ça c'est passé il y a longtemps, que tu as changé de vie et que tu as décidé d'aller de l'avant, je me dis que ce serait l'occasion de te remettre à le fêter, non ?

\- C'est vrai. Mais je n'en ai pas envie. alors n'insiste pas. S'il te plait.

\- D'accord… Je demanderais celle de Dagur à la place.

Ils se remirent au travail mais en silence. Sans le vouloir, Varek venait de plomber l'ambiance et il s'en voulait. De son coté, Odine méditait sur les paroles de Varek. Il n'avait pas tort, mais Odine ne se sentait pas suffisamment prête et forte pour fêter de nouveau son anniversaire. Tout comme elle n'était pas prête à redevenir un dragonnier, ni de retomber amoureuse. Finalement, elle ne voulait pas se montrer si forte que ça puisqu'elle voulait restait enfermée dans ses principes et ses mauvais souvenirs. Ça la rendit triste au point qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à sourire. Une fois toutes les herbes récoltées, ils firent demi-tour, mais Bouledogre flaira quelque chose et se mit à courir à toute vitesse à travers les bois ! Son attitude étonna les deux vikings qui se mirent aussitôt à sa poursuite ! Varek appela sa dragonne pour qu'elle se calme et qu'elle revienne à ses cotés, mais y'avait rien à faire ! Bouledogre s'arrêta enfin de courir au bout de quelques minutes et fit face aux deux vikings avec la bouche grande ouverte, la langue pendue et une expression de joie sur son visage ! Varek comprit pourquoi. Bouledogre venait de trouver plusieurs arbustes contenant des dizaines et des dizaines de myrtilles !

\- Oh, bravo chouchoute ! Dit-il avec joie

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda Odine en regardant les baies de plus près

\- Des myrtilles sauvages. Un vrai délice ! Vas-y, goûte !

Odine en prit une et la goûta après avoir reniflé l'odeur assez sucrée. Elle haussa le regard car elle devait admettre que c'était bon et sucré !

\- Alors ?

\- T'as raison ! C'est un vrai délice !

\- Oh mon Thor… Quand je pense à toutes les tartes et les confitures qu'on pourrait faire avec !

\- Bah qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche ? On rassemble le reste du groupe et on fait la cueillette !

\- Bonne idée ! Et on pourrait même passer l'après midi dans les bois en faisant des jeux et un pique nique ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

\- J'en dis… Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour prévenir les autres ?

Varek esquissa un sourire car Odine venait de retrouver le sourire. Ils prirent chacun une poignée de myrtilles pour la route, et Varek n'oublia pas d'en donner à Bouledogre qui se régala tout autant qu'eux. Varek déposa Odine chez Gothi, puis s'en alla pour commencer la production de fer de Gronk. Odine et Gothi le saluèrent et le remercièrent, puis Gothi demanda le plus clairement possible à Odine de vider sa récolte sur la table. Odine comprit sa demande sans trop de difficulté et s'exécuta. Sous le regard attentif de son assistante, Gothi prit ensuite du fil et une aiguille et la passa à travers plusieurs feuilles d'une même plante puis elle tendit tout ça à Odine afin qu'elle continue.

\- Euh… Pas que je ne veuille pas le faire, mais c'est pour quoi faire au juste ?

Gothi entra chez elle et revint peu de temps après avec une guirlande de la même plante, mais toute sèche. Elle prit ensuite une feuille sèche et la réduisit en poudre avec l'aide d'un bol et d'un petit pilon en bois, puis elle fixa Odine avec un petit sourire.

\- Oh, je crois que j'ai comprit ! Il faut d'abord sécher les plantes… Afin de pouvoir les réduire en poudre ! C'est bien ça ?

Gothi acquiesça.

\- Et avec ces poudres, vous faites les remèdes. C'est ça ?

Gothi acquiesça de nouveau, ce qui enchanta Odine qui se mit aussitôt au travail avec Gothi. Durant toute la matinée, Odine avait aidé Gothi de son mieux. Toute sa récolte avait été ficelée pour être séchée dans la cabane de la doyenne, puis elle l'avait aidée à réduire les autres plantes séchées en poudre. A ses yeux, c'était amusant et pas désagréable à faire. Et puis comme Gothi ne parlait pas, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'elle lui parle d'un sujet qui fâche ! Au moment où Odine se préparait à descendre, elles reçurent la visite de Dagur.

\- Salut Odine ! Ca va ?

\- Très bien, et toi ? Comment se passe les réparations ?

\- Y'en a pas mal, mais ça avance petit à petit. Dit-il en atterrissant avec Ombretueur sur la plateforme. Et toi ? Comment s'est passé ta cueillette ?

\- Avec l'aide de Varek, c'était un jeu d'enfant !

\- Super. Euh… Gothi ? J'ai ma blessure dans le dos qui me lance. Vous auriez une crème ou un truc pour calmer la douleur ?

Gothi acquiesça et alla chercher une crème dans sa cabane. Odine se mordit la lèvre car avec tout ça, elle avait oublié de demander à Dagur si sa blessure était guérie !

\- Euh… Au fait ? Ta blessure est guérie, ou est ce qu'elle… ?

\- Ouais, elle est guérie, mais le truc, c'est que ça me lance de temps en temps. Mais j'ai surtout guérie grâce à la potion hyper dégueulasse du vieux guérisseur sur l'île de Mala. Je te jure, c'était horrible à boire ! Je suis prêt à parier qu'il y avait de la pisse de yak dedans !

\- Hin… Désolée que tu as du boire un truc affreux. Et désolée de ne pas avoir demandé des nouvelles plus tôt, mais…

\- Te prends pas la tête pour ça, Odine. Le rassura t-il avec un sourire

Odine lui rendit son sourire. Puis comme Gothi revenait avec un pot rempli de crème antidouleur, Odine en profita pour saluer Dagur et le laisser au bon soin de Gothi. En la regardant partir, son cœur se serra. C'était toujours pareil et il trouvait ça quelque peu agaçant. Mais même si Odine le considérait comme un ami et qu'elle n'était pas prête à revire une histoire, il serait tout de même content de passer du temps avec elle et de la voir sourire.

\- Attend, Odine !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je... Ça te dirait de manger un morceau avec moi avant que je retourne travailler ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas.

\- Génial ! Attends-moi ici, on partira des que la vieille aura terminé. AIE ! Pardon Gothi… S'excusa t-il en se massant la tête

Odine éclata de rire derrière sa main, puis elle se tourna afin de laisser Gothi soigner Dagur. Mais pour qu'elle puisse le faire, il devait ôter le haut de son armure et s'asseoir par terre. Pendant ce temps, Odine admirait le paysage et Dagur regardait Odine. Même de dos, il la trouvait belle et il n'arrivait pas à la voir autrement qu'une petite amie. Et que dire de son rire si adorable ? Ça été un plaisir de l'entendre, si bien qu'il résonnait encore dans sa tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gothi termina de le soigner et Dagur en profita pour vite se rhabiller et aller manger car il mourrait de faim ! Avant qu'ils s'en aillent, Gothi donna à Dagur la crème pour sa blessure et les laissèrent s'en aller. Le trio se dirigea donc vers la grande salle, là où les repas avaient principalement lieu. L'avantage d'avoir un dragon, c'est qu'on n'a pas besoin de grimper toutes les marches ! Ils entrèrent, saluèrent les dragonniers qui se trouvaient déjà à table, puis se servirent une assiette composée d'un beau morceau de yak grillé, d'une purée de pommes de terre, carottes et choux fleur, d'une sauce brune et d'une pomme, et allèrent rejoindre le reste du groupe.

\- Alors, Odine ? Comment s'est passée ta première matinée en tant que Berkienne ? Demanda Harold

\- Très bien ! J'ai beaucoup appris et je trouve que je me suis pas trop mal débrouillée jusque là. On verra par la suite comment je me débrouille.

\- Je suis content pour toi. Et toi Dagur ? Mastok ne t'en fait pas trop baver ?

\- Non. Mais ce gars là sait donner des ordres ! Pour le reste, ça va. Après avoir guerroyé pendant des années, faire des réparations est pas si mal.

\- Super. Les jumeaux ?

\- Ça va. Mise à part qu'on pue le poisson et le sel.

\- Moi, ça ne me dérange pas. Dit Kogne en haussant les épaules

\- Normal, tu pues déjà le poisson toute l'année ! Rétorqua Krane

\- Euh, ouais. Rustik ?

\- J'ai envie d'étrangler Gustav et de le balancer à la flotte ! Sinon, rien de nouveau. Grommela t-il sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

\- Ok… Les filles ?

\- Y'a eu pas mal de recrues ce matin.

\- Ouais. Y'en a qui ont des progrès à faire et d'autres non.

\- Excellent. Varek ?

\- Avec la dizaine de Gronk de l'île, on a pu produire une bonne quantité de fer de Gronk. On doit juste veiller à ce qu'on ne manque pas de pierres, ni de minerais. Et toi ?

\- Oh moi, ça peut aller aussi. Le boulot classique d'un forgeron. Réparation de selles, affûtage des armes, etc, etc.

\- Avoue que ça te manquait ? Dit Astrid

\- Un peu. Mais je suis content de savoir que tout le monde s'en sort avec son travail.

\- Au fait, Varek ? Tu leur as parlé de notre idée ? Lui demanda Odine

\- J'attendais que tu sois là pour le leur dire. Avoua t-il avec un sourire

\- Quelle idée ? Se demanda Ingrid

\- Odine et moi on a trouvé plein de myrtilles dans les bois. Mais suffisamment pour faire plein de tartes et de confitures pour tout le village !

\- Whoa ! Mais c'est génial, ça ! J'adore la confiture de myrtille en plus… Soupira Rustik d'un air rêveur

\- Ouais, et on s'est dit qu'on pourrait tous passer une après midi là-bas pour faire la récolte, mais aussi faire un pique nique et des jeux ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Petit à petit, l'enthousiasme s'empara du groupe. Exactement comme Odine et Varek l'avaient espéré !

\- Ma foi, c'est pas une mauvaise idée. Admit Harold

\- J'suis d'accord. Après tout ce qu'on à vécu, on aurait bien besoin d'un moment rien qu'à nous, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Admit Astrid

\- Tu as raison. Et puis vaut mieux faire ça tant que l'hiver est pas là. Ajouta Ingrid

\- Alors on se la fait quand cette sortie ? S'impatienta Krane

\- Pour la fin de semaine, ça vous dis ? Comme c'est le jour de repos du village, c'est parfait. Proposa Harold

\- Moi ça me va ! Répondit Kogne

\- Pareil ! Et puis en deux jours, on aura le temps de trouver pleins d'idées de jeux super intéressants ! Répondit Krane

\- Ouais ! On va se surpasser, vous allez voir ! Hinhin !

Très vite, tout le monde fut d'accord, ce qui les enchanta les uns les autres. Ils continuèrent de parler de cette sortie pendant tout le repas, puis ils retournèrent travailler avec le sourire. Avant de partir, Astrid conseilla à Odine d'aller chercher un gilet à capuche chez Maureen, au cas où il se mettrait subitement à pleuvoir et qu'elle soit coincée dans les bois où ailleurs. Varek en profita également pour lui proposer une première leçon de lecture et d'écriture avant l'heure du souper. De son côté, Dagur s'en alla avec un tendre petit sourire. A chaque fois qu'il regardait Odine et qu'elle lui adressait un sourire, ça lui faisait comme une volée de papillons au ventre et ça le rendait heureux. Il était bel et bien amoureux d'elle et en dépit de ce qu'il savait, ça risquait de ne pas être simple d'être seulement son ami. Mais pour préserver le nouveau bonheur et la nouvelle vie d'Odine, il était prêt à endosser le rôle d'ami en attendant de pouvoir lui déclarer sa flamme.


	17. Déclaration

**_Crazy : Oui, vu comme ça, Corail a fait une grosse erreur. Mais l'avantage, c'est que Kust n'est pas au courant de ce qu'elle compte faire en allant au palais ! :D Donc le royaume a une chance de s'en sortir ;) Et ne t'en fais pas, tes souhaits vont se réaliser… Mais je ne te dirais pas lesquels ! Mouhahaha ! xD Encore merci, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! Bisous ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 17 - Déclaration

Astrid emmena Odine chez Maureen avant de partir rejoindre Ingrid à l'académie. Seule devant l'entrée de la hutte familiale qui se situait à l'ouest du village, Odine regardait le bâtiment avec attention. A la base, on voyait que ce n'était qu'une simple chaumière, mais avec les années, elle s'est élargie de par la construction de plusieurs pièces, dont un grand bâtiment rectangulaire qui faisait la taille de trois huttes disposées côte à côte. Dehors, tout était neutre, mais accueillant. Du toit jusqu'aux murs, y comprit la porte. Pareil en ce qui concernait la chaumière de la famille de Maureen. Sauf que là, il y avait de l'herbe, un banc et quelques fleurs dans la petite cour. Une jolie petite barrière en bois entourait le jardin pour qu'il ne soit pas abîmé. Odine se décida enfin à avancer et à toquer à la porte de l'atelier de tissage. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Maureen lui ouvrir la porte. Cela dit, elle devait sûrement travailler avec sa famille. Et elle fut ravie de voir Odine.

\- Bonjour, Odine. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Je… Astrid m'a conseillée de venir te voir pour un gilet à capuche. Mais je n'ai pas de quoi payer. Avoua t-elle avec embarras.

\- Ne te tracasse pas pour ça. Pour celle qui a sauvé l'avenir du village, on peut au moins lui faire cadeau d'un gilet !

\- Merci, c'est très généreux, mais…

\- Y'a pas de quoi ! Entre, je t'en prie.

Odine entra dans l'atelier de tissage et commença déjà à regarder partout autour d'elle. Mais Maureen retint son attention, surtout quand elle se mit à la regarder de la tête au pied, le visage totalement plongé dans la réflexion. Odine se sentie un peu gênée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la fixe comme ça.

\- Alors… Qu'est-ce qui t'irait à merveille… ? Mmh… J'ai trouvé ! Viens, suis-moi.

Elle l'entraîna à travers l'atelier, attirant l'attention de tous ceux qui travaillaient, mais ils retournèrent rapidement au travail. Il y avait au moins une dizaine de personnes. Surtout des femmes. Aussi bien âgées que jeunes. Odine en profita pour admirer le travail de tout le monde, mais aussi les matériaux et les appareils. C'était fascinant de voir qu'avec tout un ensemble de fils alignés les uns contre les autres à la vertical et l'horizontal, on pouvait faire une belle couverture ! Et puis toute cette laine, ces fourrures, tout ces femmes qui s'appliquaient, tout ce travail accompli… C'était fascinant. Maureen l'entraîna vers la fond de l'atelier la où était entreposé sur de grandes étagères tout ce qui avait été conçu. Odine regarda en silence la jeune Maureen farfouiller dans une étagère, et celle-ci retira un simple gilet en fourrure noir et sans manche. Un peu comme celui qu'Harold avait lorsqu'il avait 16 ans.

\- Tiens. C'est un gilet très simple mais au moins, tu auras chaud et tu pourras te protéger de la pluie. De plus, il ira bien avec la couleur de tes yeux, de tes cheveux et les couleurs de ta tenue.

\- Hin... Merci, Maureen. C'est très gentil. Dit-elle en enfilant le gilet qui lui allait comme un gant.

\- Je t'en prie. Tu retournes dans les bois ?

\- Je vais d'abord voir si Gothi as besoin que j'y retourne. Sinon… Je trouverais de quoi m'occuper.

\- Mmh. J'y pense, ça te plairait de travailler ici ? J'ai remarqué que tu semblais intriguée par notre atelier.

\- C'est vrai que ce ne serait pas désagréable de travailler ici et à l'abri, mais le souci c'est que je n'y connais rien en couture, tissage et confection de vêtements.

\- Il me semble que tu as dis ça pour les plantes, et vu ta tête, t'as l'air de t'en être sortie. A moins que je ne me trompe ?

\- Pas du tout. Dans ce cas, je viendrais si je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

\- D'accord. Je t'apprendrai à tisser si tu veux.

\- Avec plaisir. A plus tard, Maureen. Et encore merci.

\- De rien.

Maureen accompagna Odine jusqu'à la sortie. Elles s'échangèrent un signe de la main puis chacune repartit travailler. Durant son trajet vers la hutte de Gothi, Odine pensait à tout et n'importe quoi. Quand son regard se posa sur le vaste océan, un brin de tristesse s'empara d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise une chose essentielle ! L'œil de dragon ! Il était toujours dans sa caverne ! Et si jamais Viggo revint, prend des otages et exige qu'on le lui rende, comment feront-ils pour le lui donner ?! Odine était la seule à savoir où il était caché mais elle ne pouvait plus se rendre chez elle ! Légèrement paniquée, elle se dirigea au pas de course vers la forge. Il y avait un peu de monde et des dragons devant l'entrée, et à l'intérieur, on entendait le martèlement du marteau et le bruit de la meule. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et appela Harold.

\- Harold ?

\- Oui, Odine ? Qu'est ce qui y'a ?

\- Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

\- Encore ? Après Astrid, voila que c'est ton tour ! Au passage, sympa le gilet.

\- Merci, Gueulfor. Tu viens, Harold ?

\- J'arrive.

Une fois sortie de la forge, Odine l'emmena à l'écart, loin de la foule qui les regardait et qui risquait d'entendre leur conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Odine ? S'inquiéta t-il

\- Je viens de penser à un truc hyper important, Harold ! Le… L'œil de dragon ! Il est toujours chez moi !

\- Ah.

\- Mais comment on va faire si Viggo… ?

\- On ne le lui rendra jamais, Odine. Jamais. Et savoir que l'œil de dragon est toujours à l'abri me rassure. Alors tu devrais en faire autant. La rassura t-il

\- D'accord.

\- Et Gueulfor a raison. Sympa le gilet. Une vraie viking !

\- Hin… Merci.

\- De rien. Au fait, j'ai envoyé le message à Mala.

\- Super ! Allez, j'y vais. A plus tard !

Elle poursuivit sa route et Harold retourna à la forge. Quand Odine arriva au pied de la montagne conduisant à la hutte de Gothi, elle poussa un profond soupir en voyant la distance à parcourir. C'est sur que ce serait plus pratique de se déplacer avec un dragon. Mais là-dessus, elle ne comptait pas changer d'avis. Elle inspira profondément et commença à avancer sur le chemin taillé dans la roche. Plus elle avançait, plus le village devenait petit et elle commençait à avoir peur de tomber. C'est pour ça qu'elle marcha en restant presque collée contre la roche. Et pour se détendre, elle pensa à des trucs agréables ou à la planification de ses journées entre la cueillette dans les bois, le tissage chez Maureen, ses moments chez elle et ses leçons avec Varek. Avec tout ça, ça ferait de bonnes journées bien chargées. Odine arriva enfin en haut et inspira profondément. Elle avait les jambes en compote ! Gothi était assise sur une chaise avec une tasse fumante entre les mains, et elle regardait Odine avec un petit air amusé.

\- Salut Gothi… Bien mangé ?

Elle fit oui de la tête puis continua de siroter sa boisson.

\- Bien. Je voulais savoir si vous avez besoin de moi pour cueillir des plantes ou pour autre chose ?

Gothi lui tendit alors la même feuille que ce matin. Odine était rassurée en la lisant. En attendant de savoir lire et écrire l'écriture runique, ça n'allait pas être évident. Elle avait hâte de commencer ses cours avec Varek. Elle se mit alors en route. Descendre la montagne fut plus simple et plus rapide que de la monter ! Elle traversa une partie du village afin d'atteindre les bois. En cours de route, elle vit plusieurs vikings en train d'effectuer des réparations. Elle vit Mastok qui consulter la liste des travaux à faire, puis elle vit Dagur sur le toit d'une hutte en compagnie de deux vikings. Elle appela Dagur qui tourna son regard vers elle. Elle lui fit un signe de la main qu'il lui rendit avant de retourner travailler. Odine ne s'attarda pas et continua d'avancer. Elle était contente pour Dagur et de voir qu'il avait l'air de bien s'intégrer.

\- Un instant, jeune fille ! S'exclama Mastok

Intriguée, Odine fit demi-tour et regarda d'un air étonné le père de Rustik qui s'avançait vers elle. Dagur fut légèrement étonné et stoppa son travail pour les regarder. Mastok regarda Odine droit dans les yeux, mais son visage donnait l'impression qu'il n'était pas content et qu'il allait la sermonner !

\- Mmh… T'as une bonne tête et ton regard inspire la confiance.

\- Euh…

\- Et je tiens à te remercier d'avoir secouru mon fils et ses amis. Les Jorgenson ont une dette envers toi. Si un jour, t'a besoin d'un service, tu sais où nous trouver.

\- Je… Merci, Mastok. Je ne le l'oublierais pas.

\- Bien. Allez file, je ne voudrais pas qu'une planche ou un marteau te tombe sur la tête.

Odine hocha la tête et poursuivit sa route vers les bois, l'air toujours aussi surprise de l'attitude du père de Rustik. En le voyant, Odine comprit de qui Rustik tenait son attitude assez spéciale. Mais dans le fond, elle sentait que le père et le fils partageaient la même gentillesse. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait du chantier, Dagur se força de ne pas trop la suivre du regard même s'il en avait très envie.

Dans les bois, Odine sut retrouver les ingrédients demandé par Gothi. Mais toute seule, c'était autre chose que d'être accompagnée par un expert ! Une demi-heure plus tard, elle avait tout trouvé et elle était prête à rentrer. Mais comme il faisait beau, elle décida de se balader un peu dans les bois et d'observer chaque plante, chaque arbre et chaque fleur qu'elle pouvait rencontrer. C'est alors qu'elle trouva de jolies jonquilles. Elle se baissa pour sentir leur parfum et fut conquise à la fois par leur parfum mais aussi par leur beauté et leur couleur. Elle cueillit un bouquet pour sa hutte, puis elle en cueillit un autre pour Dagur. En se rappelant qu'il s'était plaint de l'odeur de vieux dans sa hutte, Odine esquissa un sourire. Elle espérait qu'il soit content que ça sente bon les fleurs quand il rentrera chez lui ce soir. Elle continua donc de cueillir des fleurs en chantant une petite chanson composée uniquement de « la la laaa ».

Une fois le second bouquet terminé, elle rentra tranquillement au village. Mais avant de passer chez Gothi, elle rentra directement chez elle. Ça impliquait de devoir traverser une bonne partie du village mais au moins, ça lui permettait de mieux se repérer et de visiter le village à sa manière. Une fois chez elle, elle mit son bouquet dans une chope remplie d'eau, puis elle rentra discrètement chez Dagur une fois s'être souvenue quelle hutte était la sienne. A l'intérieur, elle confirma que ça sentait vraiment mauvais ! Elle trouva une chope et de l'eau et disposa son bouquet au milieu de la table. Elle n'avait pas besoin de laisser un mot puisqu'elle ne savait pas écrire leur langue, mais aussi parce que Dagur, Ingrid et Odine étaient les seuls à avoir parlé de masquer l'odeur avec un bouquet de fleur. Il saura donc que c'est l'une des deux qui a laissé ces fleurs. Sur ce, elle quitta la hutte et alla chez Gothi. Pendant que Gothi recevait et s'occupait des gens qui étaient souffrants, Odine se chargea de mettre à sécher tout ce qu'elle avait récolté. Quand elle eut terminé et que le dernier patient de Gothi s'en alla, elle regarda de plus près ce qu'Odine avait fait. La doyenne devait reconnaître que son assistante se débrouillait très bien et qu'elle apprenait vite ! Gothi lui demanda ensuite de nettoyer des bocaux vides le temps qu'elle s'occupe de deux nouveaux patients. De temps en temps, Odine regardait comment Gothi s'y prenait pour se faire comprendre, mais aussi pour voir comment elle soignait ses patients. Quand elle eut terminé sa dernière tache, Gothi lui permit de s'en aller. Odine la salua et lui demanda de la prévenir avec un message si elle a besoin d'elle. Gothi acquiesça et la laissa s'en aller.

Odine alla donc chez Maureen puisqu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire et puisque tout le monde était occupé. Elle frappa à la porte de l'atelier et cette fois, ce fut la mère de Maureen qui lui ouvrit. Comment savait-elle que c'était sa mère ? Tout simplement parce qu'elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, notamment au niveau des cheveux, de la coiffure et de leur façon de s'habiller. Sa mère était aussi coquette et jolie que sa fille.

\- Oui ? Dit-elle avec un sourire

\- Euh… Bonjour, madame. Je m'appelle Odine. Je viens pour…

\- Ah oui, Maureen m'a parlé de toi et de sa proposition. Entre.

Odine entra et la mère de Maureen ferma la porte. Maureen était dans l'atelier en train de tisser, puis son visage s'illumina quand elle aperçut Odine aux cotés de sa mère.

\- Ah, tu es venue ! Au fait, je te présente ma mère.

\- J'avais deviné, vu que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Avoua t-elle

\- Merci. Rougit Maureen. Viens, je vais te montrer comment tisser.

Sa mère laissa Odine au soin de sa fille, puis elle retourna travailler de son coté. Odine posa son sac par terre et enleva son gilet. Elle en profita pour remercier Maureen et lui dire que le gilet lui a bien tenu chaud, même s'il faisait beau et doux dehors. Maureen fut ravie et commença à expliquer à Odine comment fonctionnait l'appareil à tisser. Comme elle avait déjà tissé un tiers de la couverture à elle seule, c'était plus facile pour Odine. Elle se montra attentive, si bien que quand Maureen lui demanda de refaire ses gestes, Odine les refit assez aisément même si elle hésitait, de peur de mal s'y prendre ou de casser quelque chose.

\- Et voila ! Tu as tissé ta première ligne. La félicita t-elle

\- Ouais… En fait, c'est assez simple.

\- Oui. Mais faut juste veiller à ce que les fils verticaux restent bien alignés et que tout soit au même niveau, ni trop serré. Sinon, la couverture ne sera pas parfaite et tu devras défaire tout ce qui ne va pas, et recommencer. Ça va aller ?

\- Je pense que oui.

\- Très bien. Je vais te laisser continuer mais je vais rester à coté de toi en attendant que tu attrapes le coup de main.

\- Merci, Maureen.

\- De rien. Je reviens, je vais chercher de quoi tricoter des écharpes.

Odine attendit que Maureen revienne pour continuer de tisser la couverture. Maureen se mit aussitôt à tricoter à une vitesse qui impressionna Odine !

\- Je fais ça depuis l'âge de 8 ans. Avoua Maureen

\- Y compris le tissage ? Demanda Odine en se mettant au travail

\- Non. Les appareils étaient trop grands pour moi. Je me contentais de tricoter, de filer la laine ou encore de nettoyer les fourrures une fois ôtées des animaux.

\- Je vois.

\- Mmh. Parles moi un peu de toi, Odine. De quelle île de l'archipel viens-tu ?

\- Pas loin de là où Harold et les autres ont bâtie la rive des dragons.

\- Et que faisait tu dans la vie ?

\- Je vivais une vie de solitaire. Ils m'ont sauvé et j'ai fini par rejoindre leur groupe.

\- Tu n'as pas de famille ?

\- Non. Je n'ai plus personne.

\- Oh. Désolée...

Vu que ce sujet avait l'air d'ennuyer Odine, Maureen décida de vite changer de sujet.

\- Alors euh… Est-ce que tu as un petit ami ?

\- Non. Du moins si, mais comme il m'a trahit, nous ne sommes plus ensemble et je ne veux plus jamais le voir. Enfin bref. Et toi ?

\- Non plus. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la personne idéale. Mais je ne perds pas espoir. Dit-elle en se mettant à rougir timidement

\- Mmh ? Vu que tu rougis, on dirait que tu as une cible en vue. Dit-elle avec humour

\- En effet… Et à ce propos, je voudrais te demander… Si y'a quelque chose entre toi et Dagur ?

Cette question fut comme un coup de tonnerre, si bien qu'elle s'arrêta de tisser et fixa Maureen avec étonnement !

\- Dagur ? Je… Non. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

\- Bah…

\- T'as craqué pour lui ? Supposa Odine

\- Oui. Je… Je le trouve très attirant. Dit-elle en rougissant de plus belle. Seulement…

\- Seulement quoi ? S'étonna Odine

\- Bah quand nous étions dans l'arène, j'ai remarqué que vous semblez assez proches et complice. Alors dans le doute, j'ai préféré ne pas me faire de fausses idées. Avoua t-elle

\- Ah. Bah je te rassure, Dagur et moi sommes juste amis. Donc s'il t'attire, vas le lui dire.

\- Merci, Odine ! J'espère qu'on deviendra également amies !

\- C'est pas déjà le cas ? Rétorqua t-elle avec un petit sourire

Maureen la remercia d'un sourire et retourna à son tricot, et Odine retourna à son tissage. Elle avait également le sourire car elle s'était faite une nouvelle amie, elle avait trouvé du travail et elle était contente pour Dagur. Même pas une journée sur Berk et il avait déjà fait battre le cœur d'une fille !

Finalement, elle ne se débrouilla pas trop mal avec le tissage. En une heure, elle avait tissé un tiers ! Et sans concerter Maureen, elle avait retendu certains fils et rectifié pas mal de ses erreurs. Mais elle avait un peu le dos en compote et le bout des doigts engourdis. C'était la fin de l'après midi et Odine put rentrer chez elle. Dehors, il faisait bon, y'avais pas de vent et le ciel commençait à se teindre de jolies teintes rosées. Et même encore maintenant, le village était toujours aussi vivant et heureux. Elle continua d'avancer avec le sourire, mais elle le perdit assez vite quand elle aperçue Gustav au bout de la rue ! Elle voulut prendre une autre rue pour lui échapper, seulement….

\- Odine !

Trop tard. Il l'avait vue. Odine se rappela des mises en gardes d'Astrid et Ingrid, et sans qu'elle se sente influencée par leurs conseils, elle commença à ressentir d'elle-même du dégoût et de la méfiance envers Gustav. C'est fou ! Elle le connaissait à peine et elle en avait déjà marre de lui ! Et en plus, elle voulait lui fausser compagnie alors qu'il n'était même pas prêt d'elle ! Elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu et bifurqua dans la ruelle de droite, puis après s'être assurée d'avoir disparue de son champ de vision, elle courut se trouver une cachette. Mais manque de bol pour elle, elle croisa quand même sa route alors qu'elle bifurquait dans une autre rue ! En le voyant, elle fut saisie ! Non mais il s'était téléporté ou quoi ?! Elle se ressaisit bien vite et afficha un faux sourire.

\- Tiens, Gustav ! Comment ça va ?

\- Maintenant que tu es la devant moi, je vais super bien ! Tu es tellement rayonnante…

\- Je… Merci du compliment. Mais je…

\- Mais trêve de bavardage. Je suis venu te voir pour une raison bien précise.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Ma mère prépare son meilleur rôti de yak pour ce soir. Je voudrais t'inviter à manger avec nous et te présenter à ma famille.

Odine se pinça les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être méchante avec ce gamin qui voulait déjà jouer les adultes et les charmeurs. Mais si elle lui expliquait gentiment qu'il perdait son temps et qu'il n'était pas son genre de garçon, peut être qu'il comprendrait et la laisserait tranquille pour aller draguer une autre fille.

\- Ecoute, Gustav... Tu as l'air gentil mais je ne vais pas pouvoir accepter.

\- Tu es déjà occupée ce soir, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Bah c'est pas grave, on remettra ça une prochaine fois ! Attend de goûter au super poulet que ma mère… !

\- Gustav. Non. Ecoute, je pense savoir pourquoi tu t'obstine. Mais je préfère être franche. Tu perds ton temps avec moi, en plus de ne pas être mon type de garçon. Désolée.

Voila. C'était dit. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre la suite et sa réaction, en espérant que ça se passe bien.

\- C'est parce que je n'ai pas de barbe c'est ça ? Demanda t-il sans se vexer

\- Non, mais…

\- J'suis un homme, tu sais ? J'ai déjà un poil, regarde ! Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, le doigt tendu vers le seul poil grossier qui poussait sur son menton

\- Ergh… Grimaça t-elle en basculant légèrement vers l'arrière

\- Mais si tu préfères les hommes qui ont plus de poils sur le visage, donne-moi juste une ou deux semaines, le temps que ma barbe continue de pousser.

\- Je dirais plutôt un an ou deux… Murmura t-elle avec dégoût et embarras

\- Enfin bref. Je…

\- Désolée, Gustav, mais faut que j'y aille. Bonne soirée. Dit-elle le plus naturellement possible alors qu'elle reprenait la route.

\- Oh bah dans ce cas, laisse moi t'escorter jusqu'à ton humble logis.

\- Je peux m'y rendre seule. Merci.

\- J'en doute pas, mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose en cours de route, je tiens à être la pour te venir en aide.

Odine continua d'avancer en se mordant la lèvre. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Ce gamin était pire qu'une sangsue ! Elle aurait aimé que quelqu'un vienne à son secours. N'importe qui ! Même un dragon ! Et Thor soit loué, son vœu se réalisa. Dagur, qui était en route pour rentrer chez lui avec Ombretueur, avait aperçu ces deux là en pleine discussion. Et en voyant l'air désespérée d'Odine, il fut incapable de ne pas vouloir lui venir en aide. Surtout qu'il connaissait Gustav et au combien il pouvait être soûlant et pot de colle !

\- Oh bah tiens ! Odine ! Tu tombes bien, je te cherchais !

Odine se tourna vers Dagur et sentie une vague de soulagement l'envahir ! Elle était contente de le voir et de voir sa prière s'exaucer !

\- Merci de l'avoir retrouvée pour moi, bonhomme. Tu nous excuses, mais faut que je lui parle en privé. T'as une minute, Odine ?

\- Euh… Bien sûr. Répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère

\- Super ! Allez, viens.

Dagur passa son bras autour des épaules d'Odine et l'emmena avec lui. Gustav fronça le regard et interpella le Parenvrille.

\- Euh, Dagur ?

\- Tchao, Gus !

Il s'éloigna avec Odine et Ombretueur, tout en adressant un salut de la main à Gustav, sans prendre la peine de se retourner pour le regarder. Le gamin resta planté là avec son dragon, le regard fixé sur le trio qui disparaissait au coin de la rue. Visiblement, Gustav n'était pas très content ! Ferkroche, lui, s'en fichait pas mal de tout ça. Il avait faim et il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui pour avoir son repas. Mais Gustav n'avait l'air de penser qu'à Odine. Une fois assez loin, Odine poussa un profond soupir.

\- Tout va bien ? Se demanda Dagur

\- Tu viens de me sauver la vie, t'imagine pas à quel point…

\- Ooh que si. Je sais que ce gamin est soûlant et pire qu'une sangsue.

\- Hin… En tout cas, merci d'être venue à mon secours. T'es mon héros ! Dit-elle avec humour

\- Mais je t'en prie. Mais pour être sur qu'il ne t'interpelle plus, je vais t'accompagner jusque chez toi.

\- Merci.

Ils continuèrent de marcher, mais Dagur ôta son bras des épaules d'Odine et adopta une attitude neutre.

\- Alors ta journée ? Demanda t-il

\- Très bien ! Je me suis bien débrouillée avec Gothi et lors de mes deux séjours dans la forêt, ainsi qu'à l'atelier de tissage.

\- L'atelier de tissage ?

\- Oui. J'ai réussi à trouver un second travail ! Et là, je vais apprendre à lire et à écrire votre langue, chez moi, avec l'aide de Varek.

\- Oh, c'est cool ! Je suis content pour toi.

\- Merci. Et ta journée ?

\- Ça va. Ça s'est bien passé aussi.

\- Et ta blessure ?

\- La crème de cette vieille bique fait des miracles ! Je n'ai plus eu mal de la journée !

\- Tant mieux.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la hutte d'Odine.

\- Et voila. On y est. Déclara Dagur. Bonne soirée, Odine.

\- Bonne soirée, Dagur. Et encore… Aie.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne te retourne pas, mais Gustav nous observe. Chuchota t-elle. Je… Je peux t'embrasser pour lui faire comprendre un message ?

\- Euh… M'embrasser ? S'étonna Dagur

\- Juste un bisou sur la joue. Je peux ?

Prêt à rendre service à celle qui faisait battre son cœur, il hocha la tête. Odine l'embrassa juste une seconde sur la joue, lui adressa un dernier sourire et rentra chez elle en murmurant un merci. Gustav fut bien sûr vert de rage et s'en alla d'un pas furieux chez lui ! Dagur regarda Odine rentrer chez elle puis il rentra chez lui avec son dragon. Une fois la porte fermée, il laissa son dos se blottir contre elle, tandis que son visage devint paisible. Il avait apprécié ce bisou, même si c'était juste pour mettre le gwak à Gustav. Ses sentiments pour elle l'avait envahi à ce moment là et il avait du lutter de toute ses forces pour ne pas coller ses lèvres contre les siennes, au moment où leurs lèvres étaient proches. Ça aurait tout gâché et ça, il ne le souhaitait pas. Il poussa un profond soupir puis remarqua quelque chose. Il renifla attentivement et remarqua que ça sentait bon ! C'est alors qu'il vit le bouquet de jonquilles sur la table. En le voyant, il devina de qui ça venait et il fut de nouveau envahi par ses émotions. Sa belle lui avait offert des fleurs… Bon normalement, c'est les garçons qui offrent des fleurs aux filles, mais dans le cas contraire, c'était tout aussi agréable. Et encore plus quand c'est la personne que vous aimez qui vous les offre, même si c'est en cachette. Il renifla leur parfum en imaginant Odine qui les cueillait dans les bois avec son beau sourire. C'est donc avec le sourire qu'il prépara à manger pour lui et Ombretueur.

oO*Oo

Odine aussi avait le sourire. A l'heure qu'il est, Dagur avait déjà du remarquer le bouquet de fleurs sur la table. Elle espérait qu'il soit content et que l'odeur de vieux se soit bien atténuée. Elle déposa ses affaires sur la table, se lava les mains et aida Ingrid à faire à manger en attendant l'arrivée de Varek. Odine avait déjà vu Ingrid cuisiner et l'avait assistée plusieurs fois, mais là, vue sa nouvelle vie, elle allait devoir apprendre à faire à manger toute seule. C'est pour ça qu'elle décida de bien mémoriser ce qu'Ingrid faisait. Pour ce soir, Ingrid préparait du pain et elle se fit une joie de lui apprendre comment en faire. Odine trouvait ça amusant de pétrir la pâte. Quand elles eurent terminée de pétrir leurs propre miche de pain, on frappa à la porte. C'était Varek. Elles l'invitèrent à entrer et Odine alla s'asseoir à table pour sa première leçon. Varek était à la fois nerveux et excité, et Ingrid était contente pour eux. Elle continua de préparer le souper pendant qu'ils étaient occupés, mais elle se montra attentive. Elle était curieuse de voir quel méthode d'enseignement il allait utiliser pour quelqu'un qui ne sais ni lire ni écrire. Le connaissant, il devait surement avoir utilisé son intelligence pour simplifier l'apprentissage.

Pour le premier exercice, Varek donna une feuille à Odine avec toutes les lettres de l'alphabet. Il lui épela chaque lettre, puis demanda à Odine de répéter après lui pour qu'elle les retienne. Il refit le même exercice deux fois, puis il lui demanda de le faire toute seule. Sur les 24 lettres, elle sut en épeler d'elle-même que 15. Selon Varek, c'était déjà pas mal pour un début. Il lui demanda de recommencer et cette fois, elle en épela 18 et de manière plus rapide. Ça commençait à rentrer. Varek la félicita, tout comme Ingrid. Odine se sentit motivée et confiante. Il lui laissa la feuille pour qu'elle continue de réviser de son coté, car demain, il lui redemanderait de lui citer l'alphabet. Mais pour le moment, Odine allait essayer d'écrire. Varek lui donna une autre feuille avec des mots marqués dessus. Afin de la familiariser avec leur langue, il avait écrit tout les prénoms des personnes qu'elle connaissait sur Berk, y compris les dragons. Varek lui indiqua de quel nom il s'agissait et Odine essaya de le recopier en se basant sur le modèle. N'ayant jamais écrit de sa vie, elle galéra un peu avec le crayon à mine de charbon, puis une fois le crayon bien en main, elle se concentra et s'appliqua pour écrire. Varek était content d'avoir une élève aussi studieuse et sérieuse. Quand Odine termina de réécrire tous les prénoms, elle se sentit fière d'elle d'avoir réussi ça ! Varek lui demanda de les réécrire à coté de ses premiers essais et Odine s'exécuta. Et quand elle eut terminé, Varek cita un nom dans le désordre et Odine devait le retrouver dans la liste. Sur les 20 noms inscrits, elle ne se trompa que trois fois. Elle recommença cet exercice encore deux fois et Varek déclara que la première leçon était finie. Il blagua en disant qu'il ne voulait pas que la tête d'Odine explose. Les filles rirent, puis elles invitèrent Varek à manger avec elles. Ce dernier ne refusa pas ! Pas même Bouledogre !

oO*Oo

Après plusieurs heures de route à nager prudemment et à toute vitesse, Corail arriva enfin aux portes du royaume d'Atlantis. Elle fit une petite pause en restant cachée près d'un banc d'algues comestible. Elle en mangea le plus possible car la pauvre mourrait de faim. Personne ne l'avait suivie ou interpellée durant tout le trajet. La jeune sirène se dit qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance. Si elle pouvait en avoir autant pour la phase finale de son plan, ce serait parfait ! Elle avala un dernier morceau d'algue et nagea droit vers les portes du palais. Bien entendu, les gardes firent leur travail et lui barrèrent la route.

\- Halte, personne n'entre !

\- Allez, petite. Rentre chez toi.

\- Je souhaite juste m'entretenir avec la reine au sujet de Barbécaille ! C'est extrêmement urgent !

\- Mouais, c'est ça.

\- Dis plutôt que c'est une excuse pour renter dans le palais et voler des objets de valeur ! Mmh ?

Visiblement, les gardes n'avaient pas du tout l'intention de la croire ! Mais peu importe. Quitte à se faire arrêter, autant prendre le risque d'entrer dans le palais. Corail fit semblant de faire demi tour puis elle força le passage et nagea à toute vitesse dans le palais ! Furieux, les gardes l'appelèrent et se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Ils réussirent à la rattraper et commencèrent à la ramener vers la sortie. Mais Corail causa tellement de tapage à force de crier et de protester qu'elle attira l'attention de Tristan.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce cirque ?!

\- Cette jeune fille prétend avoir des choses à dire concernant Barbécaille ! Mais on est sûr que c'est faux !

\- Je ne mens pas ! J'ai vraiment des choses à dire à la reine !

\- Qui êtes-vous, jeune fille ? Lui demanda gentiment Tristan

\- Je suis Corail, la fille de Barbécaille ! Je vous en prie, écoutez-moi !

\- Très bien, je vous écoute. Dites moi ce que vous avez à dire.

\- Qui êtes vous, au juste ?

\- Je suis Tristan. Le capitaine de la garde royale.

\- Ah. Dans ce cas… Je suis venue vous informer que mon père est mort.

\- Quoi ?! Barbécaille est mort ?! S'étonna Tristan

\- Oui. Et je suis même venue vous dire où se trouve sa tanière pour que vous anéantissez ce qui reste de son armée.

Vu ces nouvelles stupéfiantes, Tristan congédia les gardes et emmena Corail voir la reine. Cette dernière la reçut dans la salle du trône même si elle n'était pas très en forme. Après avoir écouté son récit, la reine décida de croire la jeune sirène et de lui faire confiance. Atlanna voyait au fond de ses yeux qu'elle ne mentait pas. Sans plus attendre, elle demanda à Corail d'indiquer à Tristan l'emplacement de la tanière de Barbécaille, afin qu'il puisse préparer l'assaut ultime.

oO*Oo

Après un bon repas, Odine, Ingrid et Varek débarrassèrent la table. Odine prit ses feuilles de cours et ses affaires, puis grimpa à l'étage après avoir remercié Varek et d'avoir souhaité bonne nuit aux amoureux. Odine rangea ses affaires et alla prendre un peu l'air à sa fenêtre. Les bras croisés sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle regarda le ciel étoilé avec un tendre sourire. Elle était contente de sa journée. Ça s'était bien passé et elle souhaita que les journées suivantes se passent de la même manière ! Son regard dévia naturellement vers la hutte de Dagur. Elle y aperçut de la lumière au rez de chaussée et de la fumée qui sortait de la cheminée. Elle avait envie de lui parler de sa première leçon et ne put y résister bien longtemps. Elle ferma la fenêtre, signala à Varek et Ingrid qu'elle descendait puis elle sortit de la hutte. Les deux amoureux étaient étonnés, non pas par son envie de sortir, mais par son sourire qui illuminait son visage. Etant tous les deux trop curieux, ils l'observèrent discrètement à travers l'ouverture de la porte. Ingrid devina tout de suite où se rendait son amie.

\- Où est-ce qu'elle va ? Lui demanda Varek

\- Chez Dagur.

\- Ah ? Dagur habite prés de chez vous ?

\- Ouais. Mais j'aurais du le deviner sans avoir besoin de l'espionner. Dit-elle en s'éloignant de la porte

\- Ça t'ennuie qu'il habite prés de chez toi et qu'Odine aille le voir ? Demanda Varek alors qu'il fermait la porte

\- Non. Du moment qu'il ne vient pas trop me casser les pieds. Quand à Odine, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Ils sont amis après tout.

\- Oh moi je crois qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à être plus que des amis. Vu l'intérêt qu'ils ont exprimé mutuellement lors de notre séjour sur l'île de Mala, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Varek. Ils ne finiront pas ensemble.

\- Pourquoi ça ? S'étonna Varek

\- Tout simplement parce qu'Odine n'est pas prête à revivre une autre histoire et qu'elle considère Dagur comme un ami. C'est tout. Mais tu gardes ça pour toi, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Mais c'est dommage, je les imaginais bien ensemble…

\- Mouais, moi aussi… Avoua t-elle

\- Mmh ? Ça ne t'ennuierais donc pas si un jour, ils se mettent quand même ensemble ?

\- Non. J'ai fini par comprendre que Dagur était devenu quelqu'un de bien et je sais qu'auprès d'Odine, il continuerait de devenir et de rester un homme meilleur.

\- C'est vrai. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

\- Rien. S'ils doivent finir ensemble, autant que sa fasse naturellement.

\- Hin. Et puis comme ça, on évite des représailles, c'est ça ? Demanda Varek avec humour

\- Tout à fait ! Pouffa Ingrid

oO*Oo

Sur le chemin, Odine fut étonnée de voir Maureen devant la porte de Dagur. Se souvenant qu'elle avait craqué pour lui, elle esquissa un sourire et l'épia discrètement derrière une hutte voisine. Odine vit Dagur lui ouvrit la porte, et eut même la chance d'entendre leur conversation.

\- Bonsoir, Dagur.

\- Euh… Bonsoir. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? Demanda t-il poliment, même s'il était étonné

\- Je suis juste venue t'apporter ça.

Maureen retira la serviette qui recouvrait le petit panier qu'elle portait. C'était du pain chaud qui sentait affreusement bon !

\- Ma mère en a fait en trop et je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir d'avoir du pain tout chaud.

\- C'est très gentil de ta part, euh… ?

\- Maureen. Dit-elle avec un sourire

\- Maureen. Ok. Eh bien merci beaucoup, Maureen. Dit-il en prenant le pain légèrement chaud

\- De rien. Bonne soirée, Dagur. A demain.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire puis hocha la tête, tandis que Maureen s'en alla avec un grand sourire et les joues roses. Dagur la suivit du regard quelques instants puis rentra chez lui. Odine était contente pour Maureen. Le premier pas venait d'être accompli et la jeune viking était contente d'avoir assisté à ça. Mais elle attendit un petit instant que Maureen soit assez loin avant d'aller voir Dagur. Quand ce fut le cas, elle frappa à la porte de Dagur qui était assez surpris. Encore de la visite ? Décidément. Mais s'il était surpris de voir Maureen, il fut content de voir Odine. Normal, puisqu'il l'aimait.

\- Bonsoir, Odine. Ça va ?

\- Très bien. Et toi ?

\- Oh moi ça va. Tu veux entrer une minute ?

\- Oui, je veux bien.

Elle entra et esquissa légèrement son sourire en revoyant ses fleurs mais en voyant le pain que Maureen venait de lui apporter. L'odeur du pain embaumait la maison à lui tout seul ! Elle adressa également un sourire et un petit signe de la main à Ombretueur qui terminait de manger son repas.

\- Au fait… Merci pour les fleurs. La remercia Dagur

\- De rien. Je savais que ça te ferais plaisir.

\- C'est le cas. C'était agréable de ne plus sentir l'odeur de vieux en rentrant !

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- Et comment s'est passé ta première leçon avec Varek ?

\- C'était super ! Varek est un très bon professeur et je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouillée. Dit-elle avec fierté

\- Je suis content pour toi, Odine.

\- Tout comme je le suis pour toi. Dit-elle avec un petit air malicieux

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Dagur

\- Eh bien j'ai vu qu'une certaine demoiselle est venue frapper à ta porte pour t'apporter ce pain qui a l'air délicieux en plus de sentir très bon. T'est un sacré veinard. Dit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça de cette manière ? Et ça veut dire quoi ton clin d'œil ?

\- Tu ne le vois donc pas ? Tu lui plais !

\- T'es sérieuse ?

\- Bah… Elle me l'a dit. Avoua t-elle avec un petit sourire

\- Ah.

Il se pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard, ce qui étonna Odine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

\- Rien.

\- Bah si. Je viens de te dire que tu plais à une fille qui est jolie, gentille et talentueuse, et ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter.

\- Ça ne m'enchante pas parce que… Parce que…

\- Parce que quoi ?

\- Nan, laisse tomber.

Il lui adressa un faux sourire, alla remettre une bûche dans le feu central et resta agenouillé devant pour regarder la bûche se faire consumer par les flammes. Inquiète et à la fois étonnée, Odine s'agenouilla à ses cotés.

\- Hé ? Si y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler, Dagur. Je suis ton amie et je suis là pour t'aider.

\- Je sais, Odine. Et je t'en remercie.

\- De rien.

Il s'écoula quelques secondes avant qu'Odine revienne à la charge d'un ton encourageant.

\- Alors ? Tu veux m'en parler ou tu veux que je m'en aille ?

Bien sur qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'en aille. Et bien sur qu'il avait envie de lui en parler ! Mais ça voudrait dire qu'il allait devoir lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. A moins de déguiser ses aveux afin d'anticiper sa réaction. Il inspira et se jeta à l'eau, le regard toujours fixé sur les flammes.

\- Très bien. En fait… Si je ne suis pas enchanté par le fait que Maureen à une attirance pour moi… C'est parce que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Ses joues prirent une adorable teinte rosée, et ce n'était pas dû au fait d'être assez près d'une source de chaleur. Odine fut assez surprise par son aveu, mais la réaction et le courage de Dagur la touchèrent droit au cœur. Si bien qu'elle insista gentiment pour qu'il continue de se confier.

\- Je vois. Et donc ? Qui est cette veinarde ?

\- C'est la personne la plus incroyable que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer. Elle est belle, intelligente, gentille et courageuse… J'adore son rire, son sourire, son regard mais surtout, j'aime être auprès d'elle parce qu'à chaque fois… Je me sens heureux, aimé, compris et complet.

Odine n'avait pas perdue une miette de ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle était émue en plus d'avoir le souffle coupé.

\- Ouah… Eh bah… Cette fille a beaucoup de chance.

\- Merci, mais il y a juste un petit détail. Elle ne sait pas ce que j'éprouve pour elle.

\- Oh ? Et bien vas-y et dis lui tout ce que tu viens de me dire. C'était parfait et je suis sure qu'elle sera aussi touchée que moi. L'encouragea t-elle

\- Oui, mais… Et si elle me rejette parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas ou qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi ?

\- Eh bah crois-moi, cette fille serait bien sotte ! T'es quelqu'un de bien, en plus d'être gentil, fort, drôle, courageux et attentionné.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, monsieur. Et si elle refuse de te laisser une chance, j'irais personnellement la voir pour la convaincre de changer d'avis. Assura Odine

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Les amis c'est fait pour ça, non ? Tout ce que je te souhaite, c'est d'être heureux dans ta nouvelle vie, Dagur. Alors si cette fille te rend heureux, n'hésite pas. Fonce avant qu'un autre ne lui déclare sa flamme.

\- Merci beaucoup, Odine.

\- J't'en prie. Bon, je vais rentrer. A demain, Dagur. Dit-elle une fois debout

\- A demain. Lui souriait-il

Elle lui rendit son sourire et se dirigea vers la porte. Dagur se leva à son tour et la regarda s'en aller sans bouger et sans rien dire. Odine s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, mais un détail lui sauta aux yeux et la stoppa net.

\- Au fait, Dagur… Tu m'as parlé de cette fille et de ce que tu ressentais pour elle, mais tu ne m'a toujours pas dit qui c'était ?

Dagur resta silencieux. Odine s'inquiéta de son silence qu'elle trouvait soudainement pesant. Elle tourna le regard vers Dagur, et quand elle vit qu'il la regardait bizarrement et qu'il avait toujours les joues roses, elle eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle comprit que la fille dont il était amoureux… C'était elle ! Elle se sentit alors complètement chamboulée ! Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit elle !

\- Attends… Moi ? Je te plais ?

Dagur hocha faiblement la tête, l'air anxieux. Odine avait soudainement l'impression d'étouffer et de manquer d'air ! Les yeux brillants et le cœur battant la chamade, elle voulait sortir de la hutte. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers la porte mais Dagur s'était précipité vers elle et la retenait à présent par la main.

\- Odine, attends ! S'il te plait !

Le cœur battant, Odine abandonna l'idée de sortir d'ici. Elle se retourna lentement et fixa Dagur dans les yeux, puis consentit enfin à lui dire quelque chose.

\- C'est vrai ce que tu as dit… ? Je te rends vraiment heureux… ?

\- Beaucoup, mais…

\- Et tu serais encore plus heureux si je devenais ta petite amie… ?

\- Si c'était le cas, je dirais que je serais le viking le plus heureux de l'archipel ! Au même titre qu'Harold en ce qui concerne Astrid.

Elle esquissa malgré tout un petit sourire. Dagur continua de lui avouer avec courage ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

\- Mais je tiens également à te dire que je n'avais pas conscience de mes sentiments jusqu'à ce qu'on me dise que ce que je ressentais pour toi depuis notre rencontre et ton départ était vraiment de l'amour. Je… Je suis bien auprès de toi et je n'ai pas supporté que tu sois absente durant trois jours. Et je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre définitivement. Alors peut-être qu'à cause de Tristan, tu ne veux pas revivre une autre histoire ou croire de nouveau en l'amour, mais je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas comme lui.

En entendant son nom et en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait fait, le regard d'Odine devint triste et elle baissa le regard. Vu qu'il était maintenant proche d'elle et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de vouloir s'enfuir une seconde fois, Dagur prit tendrement ses mains dans les siennes. Son geste encouragea Odine à le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime et je tiens à toi, Odine. Et je veux passer le reste de mes jours à t'aimer, à te le prouver et à prendre soin de toi.

Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle accepte de lui donner une chance. Ils étaient bien ensemble ! Ils s'appréciaient et ils avaient plein de points communs ! De plus, il ne l'a jamais jugée ni rejetée quand il a appris qu'elle était une sirène ! Alors pourquoi refuserait-elle ? A cause de Tristan ? D'un sens, ce serait idiot mais compréhensif. Odine garda le silence et baissa de nouveau le regard.

\- Odine… Répond, s'il te plait. Dis quelque chose ! Ne… N'importe quoi ! A part de l'amitié, tu ne ressens rien d'autre pour moi ? Le fait que tu m'aies sauvé de la noyade, que tu sois restée à mon chevet, que tu m'ais défendu contre Ingrid, que tu aies donné des instructions aux autres à mon égard et que tu m'aie giflé hier soir, ne signifie rien d'autre à tes yeux ?

\- A ces moments là, j'ai simplement agi comme une amie, Dagur… Une amie qui tient à toi, rien de plus… Se justifia t-elle

Son regard était toujours aussi triste. Cependant, elle devait admettre qu'elle se sentait bien auprès de lui, qu'il arrivait à la faire sourire, à la faire rire, à la rassurer et bien d'autres choses. Et en plus, il l'acceptait comme elle est ! Son cœur battait horriblement la chamade. Que devait-elle faire ? Comme elle l'avait dit plus tôt, elle serait bien sotte de repousser Dagur.

\- Donne-moi une chance… S'il te plait…

\- Et si ça ne marche pas et que je te perds toi aussi… ? Demanda t-elle avec angoisse

\- Ça n'arrivera pas parce que je ferais tout pour, Odine.

Ses paroles la touchèrent, mais elle se sentait toujours aussi angoissée et indécise. Dagur le sentit et ne la blâma pas. Il eut alors envie de l'embrasser. Il se dit qu'en faisant ça, ça aiderait Odine à prendre une décision. Il rassembla son courage et, pour commencer, leva sa main pour caresser sa joue à l'aide de son pouce. Le contact de sa main chaude sur son visage la fit frissonner. Odine devait également admettre qu'elle appréciait le contact de sa main sur sa peau et les frissons que ça lui procurait. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle ne serait pas contre le fait d'être sa petite amie ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle l'aurait déjà repoussé. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas même au bout de quelques secondes. Elle se mit à rougir et leva timidement son regard vers le sien. Sans quitter des yeux son beau regard vert clair, Dagur lui adressa un léger sourire. Le moment était venu pour lui de l'embrasser. Il sentait que c'était le bon moment pour ça. Mais il se sentait horriblement nerveux ! Normal. Il voulait que ce baiser soit parfait. Il rassembla encore une fois son courage, glissa sa main vers la nuque d'Odine, l'attira vers lui et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il savoura ce baiser, tout comme Odine, au grand étonnement de cette dernière ! À travers ce baiser, elle put ressentir tout l'amour que Dagur avait pour elle ! C'était même plus intense que lorsque Tristan l'embrassait ! Content pour eux, Ombretueur émit un petit grognement et alla se coucher en leur tournant le dos, afin de les laisser en amoureux. Après quelques secondes, Dagur se sépara des lèvres douces et chaudes d'Odine, puis ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, le souffle court et le cœur battant horriblement la chamade.

\- Est-ce que ça t'a plu… ? Osa t-elle demander

\- C'était intense, et même mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé… Et toi ? Vu que tu ne m'as pas repoussé, je suppose que… ?

\- … Que je serais sotte de te rejeter.

\- Alors, tu… ? Ça veut dire que… ?

Odine esquissa un tendre sourire et hocha la tête sans quitter Dagur des yeux. Prenant conscience du bonheur qui l'envahissait, Dagur esquissa un immense sourire, serra Odine dans ses bras et la fit tourner avec lui ! Odine s'agrippa à lui et émit un petit rire car elle était non seulement contente pour Dagur, mais elle l'était également. Ça allait lui faire drôle d'être en couple avec lui, mais elle était sûre de ne pas le regretter. Dagur la reposa par terre et la regarda dans les yeux avec joie et tendresse. Odine lui adressa un tendre sourire puis alla se blottir contre lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et apprécia que Dagur la serre dans ses bras et qu'il cale sa tête contre la sienne. Ça y est. Ils étaient enfin ensemble ! Dagur avait enfin réussi à lui avouer ses sentiments avec courage et il remercia mentalement les dieux et Odine pour la chance qu'ils lui avaient accordés ! Quand à Odine, elle avait réussi à laisser ses craintes de coté pour vivre une nouvelle histoire auprès d'un homme qui en vaut vraiment la peine.


	18. Règlement de comptes

**_Crazy : Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça ! Merci, ça me fait très plaisir ^^ T'inquiètes, Kust sera plus que surpris ! ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :3 Encore merci, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! Bisous ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 18 - Règlement de comptes

Après avoir communiqué au capitaine l'emplacement de la tanière de Barbécaille, Tristan fixa la carte d'un air songeur et à la fois dégoûté. Tout ce temps à chercher la tanière de leur ennemi, qui en fait, n'était pas si loin ! S'il l'avait su plus tôt, ça aurait évité bon nombres de tracas et de pertes ! Il se mit à réfléchir à un plan d'attaque, mais il s'interrogea au sujet de Corail et de Barbécaille.

\- Comment votre père est il mort, Corail ? Ça fait pourtant des années que nous sommes en guerre contre lui, et qu'il est pratiquement intouchable !

\- Très simple. Je l'ai empoisonné afin qu'il paye pour ses nombreux crimes.

\- Vous… Vous avez tué votre propre père ? S'étonna Tristan

\- Oui. Il le méritait amplement. Dit-elle sèchement, même si son regard bleu s'assombrissait

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il a tué ma mère et l'homme qu'elle aimait par pure jalousie. Puis il m'a emmené de force avec lui pour que j'aille vivre dans son maudit repaire, où j'ai vécu toutes ces horribles années en tant que prisonnière ! Il me répugnait et je le détestais pour tout ce qu'il a fait ! C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'agir. Et comme il m'aimait plus que tout et qu'il espérait que ce soit réciproque, je me suis servie de cet espoir pour mettre fin à ses jours. Et il n'a rien vu venir.

\- Mmh, mmh. Je comprends mieux maintenant.

\- Mmh. Du coup, je suis un monstre et une meurtrière, mais je me dis que c'est le prix à payer pour le bien du royaume et d'innombrables innocents. Je devais le faire, vous comprenez ? Je… Je ne supportais plus de l'entendre et de le voir se réjouir sur les malheurs qu'il infligeait au royaume… Tout comme je ne supportais plus d'être de la même famille de ce monstre…

Tristan posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

\- Je ne vous blâme pas, Corail. Vous avez bien fait. Et je tiens à féliciter votre courage. Et à vous dire que je suis sincèrement désolé de tout ce qu'il vous a fait subir.

\- Merci, Capitaine…

\- Si je peux me permettre, j'ai une autre question. Qui dirige son armée, si ce n'est vous ?

\- Sans hésitation, je dirais que c'est son bras droit. Kust.

\- Kust. Faut-il se méfier de lui ?

\- Mmh… Je ne sais pas trop. C'est un homme qui lui est dévoué et qui est assez brutal. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

\- Je vous remercie, Corail. Je vous invite à aller prendre un peu de repos sur une des couchettes de la caserne.

\- Merci. Si vous avez besoin de plus d'informations, n'hésitez surtout pas.

\- J'ai déjà l'essentiel, Corail. Merci.

La jeune sirène lui rendit son sourire, puis elle alla se coucher sur la première couchette disponible. Tristan se concentra de nouveau sur la carte et sur ses tactiques militaires, car il avait bien l'intention d'attaquer l'ennemi à l'aube et profiter de l'élément de surprise.

oO*Oo

Odine était bien dans les bras de Dagur, et c'était réciproque. Mais il était tard et elle commençait à avoir sommeil.

\- Bon… C'est pas que je ne suis pas bien auprès de toi, mais il faut que j'aille dormir. J'ai eu une sacrée journée. Dit-elle en se séparant de lui

\- Je comprends. C'est pareil pour moi. Avoua t-il avec un sourire

Odine lui rendit son sourire. Elle aimait également plonger dans son regard émeraude empli de tendresse. Elle voulut alors l'embrasser d'elle-même, histoire de franchir un cap. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, s'approcha timidement de Dagur et lui donna un bref mais tendre baiser. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit puis s'échangèrent un dernier sourire avant qu'Odine ne se tourne vers la porte.

\- En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir la réaction du groupe. Je pense qu'ils vont être surpris !

\- Euh… A ce propos, Dagur…

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne le prend pas mal, mais j'aimerais que tout ça reste entre nous, pour l'instant.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? On s'en fiche s'ils l'apprennent ! S'étonna t-il

\- C'est vrai, mais… C'est si nouveau, alors je veux que ça reste notre truc à nous deux, tu vois ?

\- Ouais, mais…

\- On va le dire aux autres, mais je veux juste attendre le bon moment pour le faire. Le rassura t-elle. Et puis…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de chance dans ma vie. Notamment en ce qui concerne ma relation avec Tristan… Alors rien qu'une fois, et même si ça ne dure pas longtemps, je voudrais garder et savourer ce bonheur et toutes ces émotions pour éviter qu'une tierce personne ne vienne tout gâcher. Tu comprends ? Dit-elle avec espoir

\- Je comprends, Odine. Et je suis content que tu me fasses part de tes craintes et de tes envies. Ça prouve que tu m'aime et que tu me fais confiance.

\- Merci, Dagur. Mais après, ce n'est que mon opinion. Si tu veux qu'on le leur dise et qu'on ne se cache pas, on…

\- Non, Odine. Si c'est ce que tu veux et que ça te rende heureuse, alors ça me va aussi. C'est juste que ça risque d'être dur de faire semblant en leur présence.

\- J'suis d'accord. Mais je trouve ça assez excitant en fait ! Pas toi ? Dit-elle avec un petit sourire

\- Si. Allez, file. Repose-toi bien.

\- Toi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, puis Odine quitta définitivement la hutte après s'être assuré que personne n'était dehors. Une fois dehors et que la porte fut fermée, Odine poussa un long soupir puis elle se mit à sourire comme une idiote tellement qu'elle se sentait bien ! Elle et Dagur ? Ensemble ? Elle avait encore du mal à le réaliser ! Jamais elle n'aurait cru être un jour en couple avec lui ! Mais avec toutes les preuves d'affections qu'elle avait manifesté à son égard, c'est qu'elle devait l'aimer inconsciemment. Quand à Dagur, lui aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot, en plus de se sentir comme le plus heureux des vikings ! Il souhaita une bonne nuit à Ombretueur qui dormait déjà depuis un bon moment, puis il monta se coucher. Odine rentra chez elle en essayant d'adopter une attitude neutre, mais l'envie de sourire était plus forte qu'elle ! En entrant chez elle, elle vit qu'Ingrid était déjà partie se coucher et qu'elle dormait déjà. Odine ferma discrètement la porte et monta dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Une fois en haut, elle ôta ses bottes et alla se blottir dans son lit avec un tendre sourire. Et elle le garda jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Pareil en ce qui concerne Dagur.

oO*Oo

Toute la nuit, l'armée d'Atlantis s'était préparée pour aller au combat. Les armes étaient affûtées, les armes magiques suffisamment rechargées en mana et les armures ajustées, si bien qu'à l'aube, toutes les forces armées et toutes les montures aquatiques étaient prêtes à entrer en guerre. Encore affaiblie par son état de santé, ainsi que par les précédents événements et les émotions liées à eux, Atlanna trouva la force de quitter son lit afin de saluer et d'encourager les troupes qui étaient rassemblées aux portes du palais. Corail se tenait aux cotés de Tristan. Elle était calme mais anxieuse, car elle espérait de tout cœur que l'armée d'Atlantis revienne victorieuse. Quand la reine eut terminé de parler, les troupes s'en allèrent sur le commandement de Tristan. Corail ne les accompagna pas car la reine voulait qu'elle reste en sécurité au palais. Et puis n'étant pas une guerrière, elle ne serait pas d'une grande aide. Voyant que la reine n'allait pas très bien, Corail lui proposa de la raccompagner à ses appartements, mais cette dernière refusa gentiment et annonça qu'elle préférait attendre le retour de son armée dans la salle du trône. Elle proposa à Corail de l'accompagner et la jeune sirène ne refusa pas. En chemin, la reine demanda à son majordome d'apporter un petit déjeuner pour deux dans la salle du trône. Une fois assise à table, la reine invita Corail à s'asseoir avec elle.

\- Merci, Majesté. Dit-elle avec embarras alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face d'elle.

\- De rien. En attendant le retour de nos troupes, parles moi un peu de toi.

\- Euh… D'accord. Que voulez vous savoir ?

\- Pour commencer, dis-moi les raisons qui t'ont poussée à trahir ton père.

Corail céda à sa demande et lui raconta toute son histoire, en commençant par la rencontre de ses parents et leurs relations. Les serviteurs apportèrent le petit déjeuner et Corail continua quand même de raconter son histoire à la reine qui l'écoutait avec attention. A la fin de son récit, la reine demeura songeuse quelques instants.

\- Je suis désolée de ce que tu as subi, Corail. C'est injuste. Mais au nom du peuple d'Atlantis, je te remercie pour ton acte de courage et le service que tu as rendu pour tous les royaumes.

\- Merci, majesté.

\- Mais maintenant que tu es libre, que feras tu de ta nouvelle vie ?

\- Je… Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien. J'ai passé ma vie à vouloir fuir mon père, que je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à ce que j'allais faire de ma vie si j'y arrivais...

\- Ne voudrais-tu pas suivre les traces de ta mère afin de rendre services aux autres ?

\- Ce ne serait pas une mauvais idée, en effet… Mais je n'y connais rien à son art. Du moins pas suffisamment pour lui succéder.

\- Alors qu'aimerais-tu faire ?

\- Eh bien… J'aimerais vivre une vie simple et profiter de ma liberté pour voir le monde et aller là où je veux. Il y a tant d'endroits que je souhaite découvrir…

\- C'est une merveilleuse idée, Corail. Mais n'oublie pas que, malgré tout, tu es la fille de Barbécaille. Ta vie risque de ne jamais être simple.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, Majesté. Mais je me battrais. Quoi qu'il en coûte.

\- Sage décision. Dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire

Elles continuèrent de manger et de discuter, sous le regard méfiant et mauvais de Stella, qui s'était manifestée sans que sa mère ne s'en rende compte. Voila qu'après Odine, elle se méfiait de Corail et de l'attention que sa mère lui portait ! Elle espérait également que Tristan ne lui témoigne pas trop d'attentions. Elle ne le supporterait pas et ne tolérerait pas que Tristan retrouve le bonheur.

oO*Oo

Deux heures plus tard, les troupes d'Atlantis arrivèrent enfin dans le territoire de leur ennemi. Le décor ressemblait juste à une vaste plaine déserte, avec quelques roches et plantes aquatiques disséminées un peu partout. Les sentinelles cachées avertirent Kust qui, prit au dépourvu, fit de son mieux pour rassembler son armée à l'extérieur ! Mais l'armée d'Atlantis n'attendit pas que l'ennemi soit rassemblé. Tristan avait bien l'intention de profiter de l'élément de surprise. Il ordonna l'assaut et ses hommes chargèrent en direction des entrées secrètes qui venaient de s'ouvrir pour que l'ennemi aille se battre. Dés le début, plusieurs soldats moururent des deux cotés. Mais l'armée d'Atlantis eut très vite l'avantage et parvint à se frayer un chemin au sein de la tanière et à s'éparpiller pour tuer quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin. Des têtes furent égorgées, coupées, des corps furent transpercés ou coupés en deux, ça criait et hurlait dans tous les coins, ça explosait à cause des attaques magiques, du sang s'étendait partout et les bêtes hennissaient vaillamment alors qu'ils se battaient aux cotés des leurs. Personne n'accordait la moindre pitié ! Tous se battaient au nom de leur chef et de leurs principes ! Tristan s'était donné pour mission de conduire ses hommes à la victoire, mais aussi de défier personnellement le nouveau chef ennemi. Kust. Accompagné de son fidèle Azur qui se battait avec autant de vaillance que l'armée d'Atlantis, il se retrouva très vite confronté au jeune chef qui le toisait sévèrement du regard. Tristan fit de même tandis qu'il descendait de sa vaillante monture. Mais pas le temps pour eux d'énoncer un discours épique ou des menaces de mort. Dés qu'ils se virent, ils chargèrent et se battirent vaillamment et sans retenue !

Du coté de leurs armées, ce fut celle d'Atlantis qui en sortit vainqueur. Il ne restait que peu d'ennemis qui continuaient de se battre ou qui essayaient de s'enfuir.

Le combat entre Kust et Tristan tenait en haleine tous ceux qui y assistaient. Surtout Azur et les hommes de Tristan. Tous deux avaient réussi à s'infliger pas mal de blessures, mais grâce à un coup en traître, Kust parvint à infliger une belle et sérieuse entaille sur l'œil droit de Tristan ! Souffrant et ne voyant plus que d'un œil, Tristan réussi à se battre jusqu'à ce qu'il réussi à trancher la gorge de son ennemi, puis a lui enfoncer son arme direct dans le cœur ! Dans un dernier souffle de vie, Kust interrogea Tristan au sujet de leur victoire.

\- Co… Comment avez-vous su… Où nous trouver… ?!

\- Grâce à Corail. Répondit froidement Tristan sans quitter du regard son adversaire

\- Rho la garce… ! Ergh…

Ainsi s'acheva la courte période de gloire de Kust ainsi que tous ses rêves de conquêtes et de puissance. Ne pas rattraper Corail lors de sa fuite fut une erreur fatale et il venait d'en payer le prix. Mais pas un seul instant, il n'avait pensé qu'elle irait avertir l'armée d'Atlantis. Tristan regarda son ennemi tomber au sol, tandis que ses hommes l'applaudirent et scandèrent joyeusement son nom. Il se tourna vers eux et les remercia d'un hochement de tête, puis il se sentit défaillir à cause de sa blessure à l'œil et de celles qu'il avait un peu partout sur le corps et la nageoire. Azur fonça immédiatement pour l'aider et le soutenir. Ses subalternes les plus hauts gradés prirent alors le commandement et s'occupèrent de lui. Après s'être assuré que plus personne ne se trouvait dans ces lieux et que toute menace fut écartée, ils ordonnèrent à tous le monde de sortir, puis ils ordonnèrent aux mages de détruire l'antre de Barbécaille. Ces derniers s'en donnèrent à cœur joie et firent tout exploser ! Une fois leur travail achevé, ils retournèrent tous d'un pas lent mais joyeux vers leur royaume. Tristan était toujours à moitié dans les vapes et allongé sur Azur qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser tomber son cavalier.

La reine, Corail et le peuple furent heureux de revoir la majorité de l'armée victorieuse, et de la revoir saine et sauve. Du moins en grande partie. Les blessés furent conduis immédiatement auprès d'Archie et de ses collègues au centre de guérison du palais et les montures furent reconduites aux écuries, pendant qu'un des subalternes de Tristan faisait son rapport à la reine.

Une heure plus tard, tous ceux qui ont été blessés ont été soignés. Jamais les guérisseurs n'avaient fait autant de bandages, ni soigner autant de plaies ! Les cas les plus graves, dont le capitaine, restèrent au centre de guérison, tandis que les autres pouvaient regagner la caserne ou leur domicile. La reine et Corail vinrent leurs rendre visite, mais le cas qui les intéressait le plus, c'était celui de Tristan. Archie, le doyen des guérisseurs, alla à leur rencontre et s'inclina respectueusement devant la reine.

\- Majesté. Mademoiselle.

\- Bonjour. Répondit poliment Corail

\- Bonjour, Archie. Comment va Tristan ?

\- Il a malheureusement perdu l'usage de son œil, mais pour le reste de ses blessures, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Pour l'instant, il se repose. Mais nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour qu'il soit rapidement rétabli.

\- Bien. Faites de votre mieux. Et tenez-moi au courant de son état. Qu'il soit grave, ou encourageant.

\- Oui, votre Majesté.

La reine et Corail laissèrent les guérisseurs faire tranquillement leur travail. Avant de s'en aller, Corail adressa un regard inquiet au capitaine qui était paisiblement endormi malgré ses nombreuses blessures.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Corail. Tristan est un homme robuste. Il surmontera tout ça.

\- Je n'en doute pas, Majesté.

\- Comment te sens-tu maintenant que la guerre est finie, que l'armée de ton père à été vaincue et que sa tanière à été détruite ?

\- Soulagée et heureuse. Tout le monde va pouvoir recommencer à vivre.

\- Oui, et c'est grâce à toi. Merci beaucoup, Corail.

\- Je vous en prie, Majesté. Je n'ai fait que ce qui me semblait juste.

\- Et il est de mon devoir de te récompenser. En attendant de savoir quoi faire de ta liberté, je t'invite à séjourner au palais.

\- Ce… C'est trop d'honneur… !

\- C'est la moindre des choses, Corail. Viens, suis-moi.

La reine l'emmena dans une des plus belles chambres du palais avec vue sur les jardins de la cour. Corail était émerveillée par tant de beauté et de confort qu'elle ne sut quoi dire en voyant sa chambre ! La reine esquissa un sourire et l'invita à prendre un peu de repos dans ses nouveaux appartements. Corail la remercia et s'inclina, puis continua de s'émerveiller devant chaque meuble et chaque objet tandis que la reine s'en alla se reposer dans les siens. Elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas très surprise de voir l'esprit de sa fille refaire surface.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Stella ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton las après avoir refermée la porte de sa chambre

\- Je voudrais juste m'assurer d'une chose, mère. Tu ne compte pas laisser cette fille s'installer ici de façon définitive ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Stella ?

\- Suis-je donc la seule à voir qu'elle fait tout pour obtenir les grâces de notre famille ? Humph ! Après ce qu'elle a vécue aux cotés de son père, vivre ici serait une chance inespérée !

Exaspérée, Atlanna céda à la colère !

\- Maintenant, ça suffit ! Après Odine, voila que tu me tourmente avec des idées saugrenues au sujet de Corail ?! Je te rappelle que je suis la reine, Stella ! Il est de mon devoir de récompenser ceux et celles qui rendent services au royaume ! Grâce à son geste altruiste, nous venons de gagner la guerre et d'être débarrassés d'une grande menace !

\- J'accepte cet état de fait, mère. Je me méfie d'elle, c'est tout.

\- Assez ! J'ai cédé à tes caprices vis-à-vis d'Odine pour que tu puisses reposer en paix, mais je tiens à te prévenir que je ne referais pas la même erreur avec Corail !

\- Mère !

\- Et puis tu es morte, alors pourquoi est ce que tu continue de me tourmenter et de te mêler des affaires des vivants ?! Reste à ta place et laisse-moi en paix !

\- Aaah c'est comme ça ? Très bien. Je m'en vais, mais vous le regretterez, mère. Et je tiens à vous rappeler que si je suis comme ça… C'est de votre faute !

\- Quoi ?! Ma faute ?! S'indigna Atlanna

\- Oui ! Parfaitement ! Pendant des années, vous avez eut du mal à avoir un enfant et vous avez enchaîné fausse couche après fausse couche ! Et qu'avez-vous fait pour garder le prochain bébé en vie et connaitre enfin le bonheur d'être mère ?! Vous avez fait appel à la magie d'une sorcière et ça à mal tourner ! ALORS NE VENEZ PAS VOUS PLAINDRE SI JE SUIS COMME JE SUIS !

En punition, elle obligea sa mère à revivre mentalement toutes les souffrances qu'elle a vécue au cours de sa vie ! Tous ces bébés mort-nés, tout ce sang, ces crises de larmes, ces déceptions, ces angoisses, tout ! Tous ces souvenirs et ces émotions qui se succédaient à toute vitesse et de manières brutales dans son esprit… C'était tellement insoutenable qu'Atlanna se mit à pleurer en se tenant la tête !

\- Stella, arrête !

\- Non ! Ça vous apprendra à aimer d'autres personnes que moi parce qu'elles sont plus gentilles et plus altruistes !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir… ! Je… ! Je t'aimais ! Et je t'aime toujours !

\- Je ne vous crois pas ! Et n'essayez pas de le nier ! Je peux lire dans votre esprit et dans votre cœur, mère ! Durant toutes ces années, vous m'avez méprisée et vous avez souhaité que je sois différente et que je me montre digne de monter sur le trône ! Et même par moments, vous avez souhaité que je sois comme Odine ! Et ça… JE NE LE TOLÈRE PAS !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu avais contre elle… ?! Pourquoi la détestes-tu à ce point, même en étant morte… ?!

\- Parce que je ne l'aimais pas et que j'aime être méchante envers les autres ! Surtout les plus faibles. C'est dans ma nature. Avoua t-elle avec un certain sadisme

\- Stella…

\- Quoi, Stella ?! Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même d'avoir engendrer un monstre, chère mère ! Si vous aviez laissé la nature suivre naturellement son cours, je serais peut être venue au monde sans soucis et j'aurais certainement été à l'image que vous attendiez de votre héritier !

De rage, elle intensifia la puissance des souvenirs et des émotions de sa mère ! Dans un faux geste lié à la douleur, la reine fit tomber son trident qui tomba par terre, puis elle termina à genoux sur le sol de sa chambre en hurlant de désespoir. A force de serrer sa tête entre ses mains, sa couronne tomba de sa tête et roula jusqu'à Stella qui regarda la couronne, puis sa mère avec dédain. Ça lui faisait plaisir de voir sa mère souffrir. A ses yeux, elle le méritait. Cependant, Stella avait oublié que sa mère avait une santé assez fragile depuis quelques mois. Et à cause de toutes ces souffrances qu'elle lui faisait revivre et ressentir, la reine eut une attaque cardiaque et elle s'effondra par terre, à coté de son trident, les yeux exorbités et la respiration très faible. En la voyant par terre, Stella cessa aussitôt de la faire souffrir et s'agenouilla aux cotés de sa mère qui ne semblait plus voir sa fille !

\- Mère ? Mère ! Répondez ! Je… Oh non !

Stella regarda ses mains et commença à devenir de plus en plus transparente. Et ce n'était pas dû à sa volonté ! Sa mère était en train de mourir, et de ce fait, le souvenir de sa fille mourrait aussi ! En comprenant ce qui lui arrivait, Stella se mit à paniquer et devint une pleurnicharde capricieuse et égoïste.

\- Mère, non ! Ne… Ne mourrez pas ! Je ne veux pas mourir une seconde fois ! Pitié !

Mais sa mère ne réagissait pas. Elle était en train de vivre ses derniers instants, figée contre le sol de sa chambre. Elle trouva néanmoins la force nécessaire pour lever sa main et toucher son trident l'espace d'une seconde avant de s'effondrer de nouveau par terre. Stella ne se préoccupa pas de son geste, mais elle paniqua davantage quand elle vit qu'elle disparaissait de plus en plus !

\- Mère, je… Si c'est des excuses que vous attendez, les voila ! Je…. Je m'excuse ! Mais par pitié ! Levez vous ! Mère ?! MÈRE !

Stella disparut définitivement, et avec elle, le dernier souffle de vie de sa mère. Le seul avantage dans cette histoire, c'est que Stella ne sera plus jamais une menace ou un sujet de tourment pour quiconque. Corail avait nettement plus de chance qu'Odine. Le personnel et deux gardes entrèrent dans la pièce après avoir entendu leur souveraine hurler de douleur, mais le spectacle qu'ils virent les figea d'effroi sur le pas de la porte ! La gouvernante personnelle de la reine osa s'approcher la première et eut un hoquet d'effroi quand elle comprit que la reine était morte. Les autres baissèrent tristement le regard, tout comme elle. Ils essayèrent de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, mais pas un seul ne fut capable de le dire. Il fallut attendre l'avis médical d'Archie, vu qu'il suivait de près l'état de santé de la reine. Le premier garde envoya son collègue chercher Archie, et tous deux revinrent quelques minutes plus tard. Archie fut tout aussi choqué et peiné que le personnel du palais. Il annonça tristement que la reine était morte d'une crise cardiaque assez sévère. Le royaume allait devoir fêter la victoire du royaume sur Barbécaille, mais vivre en même temps le deuil de leur reine bien aimée. Mais le royaume n'était pas perdu. Car selon le testament de la reine, Tristan devait lui succéder au pouvoir. Et c'est ce qu'il fera des qu'il sera réveillé et remis de ses blessures.

oO*Oo

Comme bon nombres de Berkiens et de Berkiennes, Odine fut réveillée par le chant mélodieux des Terreur Terrible qui squattaient le toit des huttes. Ce réveil quelque peu inhabituel ne la mit pas en colère. Au contraire, elle se réveilla avec le sourire car elle avait passée une bonne nuit ! Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à Dagur et à ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Et même en pensant encore à lui et à leur premier baiser, son sourire ne s'effaça pas. Elle gloussa même comme une idiote ! Elle se leva et s'habilla en fredonnant, ce qui n'était pas habituelle chez elle. Même Ingrid, qui venait de se réveiller, haussa un sourcil en regardant le plafond. Et elle demeura toujours aussi étonnée quand Odine descendit l'escalier.

\- Salut, Ingrid ! Bien dormi ?

\- Euh… Ouais. Toi aussi apparemment. Constata t-elle en terminant de mettre son équipement

\- En effet. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Annonça t-elle avec bonne humeur

Voila autre chose ! Odine qui prépare le petit déjeuner ? Ça non plus ce n'était pas habituelle ! Pas qu'elle était du genre à ne rien faire, mais c'était assez surprenant.

\- Tu es sure que tout va bien ?

\- Bah oui, pourquoi ? Dit-elle en apportant du pain et une cruche de lait sur la table

\- Bah t'es souriante, tu fredonnes et tu prépares le petit déjeuner alors que c'est nous qui avons l'habitude de le faire. Il y a un truc à fêter aujourd'hui ?

\- Non. Je suis juste de bonne humeur. Où est le mal ?

\- Nulle part ! C'est juste euh… Étonnant. Mais bon. Vaut mieux te voir dans cet état plutôt que dans ton coin en train de déprimer.

\- Très juste ! Tu veux une pomme en plus du reste ?

\- Oui, s'il te plait.

Odine alla chercher deux pommes pendant qu'Ingrid s'installait à table sans cesser de regarder son amie d'un air suspicieux. Elle était persuadée que l'état d'Odine était dut à sa visite chez Dagur hier soir.

\- Au fait… Ça a été ta sortie hier soir ?

\- Mmh ? Ah, oui. J'avais envie de sortir et ça m'a fait du bien. Et toi avec Varek ?

\- Pareil. On a passé une bonne fin de soirée.

\- Super. Bonne appétit, Ingrid.

\- Merci, toi aussi.

Odine entama son petit déjeuner avec appétit. Ingrid aussi mais elle était toujours dans ses pensées, et certaines d'entres elles la contrariaient. Pourquoi Odine ne lui disait-elle pas qu'elle était allée chez Dagur hier soir ? Et s'il s'était passé quelque chose qui justifierait sa bonne humeur, pourquoi ne se confiait-elle pas à elle ? D'habitude, elle se confie assez facilement puisqu'elle et Astrid sont ses meilleures amies ! Ne lui fait-elle pas confiance ? Même si sa bonne humeur a un rapport avec son frère ? Elle se faisait peut-être des idées. Après tout, elle avait vu Odine partir vers chez Dagur, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était allé chez lui.

\- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Odine

\- Mmh ? Oh, ouais t'inquiète. Je suis juste en train de réfléchir aux exercices qu'on va imposer aux nouvelles recrues. Mentit-elle d'un ton convainquant.

Odine esquissa un sourire puis termina de déjeuner. Ingrid fit de même avant de filer à l'académie avec Sonovent.

oO*Oo

Harold fut tiré du lit par la grosse voix de son père. Il était si bien dans son lit qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en sortir ! Faut dire aussi qu'avec tout le travail fait à la forge la veille, sans compter tout le reste, le jeune viking était rentré chez lui complètement épuisé et s'était endormi dès qu'il s'était effondré sur son lit ! Krokmou fut également réveillé par le chef et s'approcha d'un pas lent vers son dragonnier pour le réveiller avec plus de douceur. Harold le remercia pour ce geste plein d'attention en lui grattant la tête, puis il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

\- Salut p'pa…

\- Bonjour, fils ! Bonjour, Krokmou ! Dit-il d'une voix assez joviale

Krokmou lui adressa un grognement encore endormi avant d'aller dans le coin de la pièce prendre son petit déjeuner.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ? Demanda Harold en se frottant les yeux

\- J'ai quelque chose à te donner avant que je parte travailler. Et comme j'ai pas envie d'attendre ce soir pour te le donner et avoir ton avis… Tiens. Dit-il en lui donnant une petite boite en bois.

L'air jovial et assez excité de son père étonna Harold. En ouvrant la boite, il fut tellement émerveillé du contenu que sa fatigue et sa mauvaise humeur s'envolèrent d'un coup !

\- Le cadeau de fiançailles de maman… Dit-il en sortant le médaillon de la boite pour le regarder de plus près.

\- En recevant ta lettre l'autre jour, j'ai eu peur que tout cet espoir et ce bonheur ait disparu pour toujours. Mais puisque vous êtes revenus sain et sauf sur Berk, je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je te le donne. Comme ça, pour Snoggeltog, tu auras déjà ton cadeau de fiançailles et tu n'aura plus qu'à l'offrir à Astrid.

\- Merci papa… C'est dingue, il est exactement comme dans mes souvenirs… Dit-il d'une voix émerveillée

\- Moi aussi ça m'a fait drôle de le revoir. Faudra juste changer la chaîne.

\- Pas de soucis, je m'en occupe.

\- Très bien. Allez, je te laisse. Bonne journée, fils !

\- A toi aussi, papa.

\- Et veille à ce qu'il reste bien caché ! Faudrait pas que ma future belle fille tombe dessus avant la date prévue !

\- J'y veillerais, t'inquiètes. Assura t-il

Stoik s'en alla avec bonne humeur, alors que Krokmou s'approcha d'Harold pour voir le fameux médaillon. Il le renifla et plissa légèrement le museau face à l'odeur du métal. Harold observa encore quelques instants le médaillon avec un tendre sourire, puis il le remit dans sa boite et alla le cacher dans sa chambre. Il descendit finir son petit déjeuner, puis il s'en alla travailler à la forge avec le sourire.

oO*Oo

Ingrid fut la première à partir, puis ce fut le tour d'Odine. Elle avait reçu un message de Gothi via l'un de ses Terreur Terrible. Le message ne contenait qu'un symbole en forme de feuille, mais comme elles s'étaient mises d'accord la veille sur leur façon de communiquer en cas de besoin, Odine sut que la doyenne avait besoin d'elle. En guise de réponse, elle griffonna un symbole en forme de soleil et laissa le petit dragon porter le message. Elle marcha dans les rues du village avec le sourire aux lèvres, puis elle croisa Dagur, Mastok et ses hommes qui travaillaient déjà sur les réparations. Elle esquissa un sourire et leur adressa un petit signe de main, mais c'était surtout à l'intention de Dagur qui lui répondit de la même manière, ainsi que Mastok et ses hommes. Odine poursuivit sa route et Dagur retourna au travail. En chemin, elle passa devant la forge et salua Gueulfor et Harold.

\- Oh, bonjour Odine ! Salua Gueulfor. Alors ? En route pour aller chez la vieille chouette ?

\- Oui. Et pour une vieille chouette, je la trouve encore bien vivace !

\- Héhé. Je crois que notre Gothi à trouvé une admiratrice. Bon courage et bonne journée, Odine.

\- A vous aussi !

Harold et Gueulfor la regardèrent s'éloigner avec le sourire. La voir de si bonne humeur leur faisait plaisir. Juste à coté de la forge, sur la grande place, Odine croisa un groupe de gamins qui s'amusaient à sauter à pied joint sur des dessins tracés dans la terre à l'aide d'un bout de bois. Odine devina aisément le but du jeu. Il fallait sauter sur tous les dessins alignés, sans s'arrêter et sans tomber par terre. Une petite fille termina son tour avec amusement. Soudain, tous les enfants, y comprit les deux forgerons et les villageois présents sur la grande place, regardèrent Odine sautait à pied joint et avec amusement sur tout les dessins avant de poursuivre sa route. Mais elle adressa aux enfants un sourire et un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner, et se ficha des drôles de regard que les adultes lui adressaient. Elle était heureuse et rien ni personne ne viendrait troubler son bonheur ! En arrivant chez Gothi, cette dernière lui montra une plante et une fleur à récolter en urgence et en grande quantité, puisque les bocaux étaient quasiment vides à cause de la maladresse de ses petits dragons. Odine prit les deux plantes en guise de modèle et se mit tout de suite en route.

oO*Oo

Une demi-heure après le départ d'Odine de chez Gothi, Maureen était occupée à finir la vaisselle du petit déjeuner, quand sa mère vint la voir avec un panier.

\- Ça ne te dérangerais pas d'aller me cueillir des champignons ? J'en ai besoin pour le ragoût de ce midi.

\- Pas de soucis maman. Je m'en occupe tout de suite.

Sa mère la remercia et accompagna sa fille à la porte.

\- Soit prudente, d'accord ?

\- Promis. Dit-elle en mettant sa belle et légère cape marron à capuche. Dis… Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais inviter Dagur à notre table ? Osa t-elle demander

\- Dagur ? Celui qu'on nomme le dérangé ? Mmh… Je ne suis pas sûre que… Dit-elle d'un air pas très convaincu

\- D'après le chef et ses amis, il a changé. Et puis… Il me plait. Avoua t-elle en rougissant de manière adorable

\- Il te plait ? Même avec tous ces tatouages, ces cicatrices et sa coupe de cheveux sauvage ? S'étonna sa mère

\- C'est assez surprenant, mais oui. Je trouve qu'il a quelque chose d'attirant.

\- Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?

\- Je ne l'explique pas... Il m'attire, c'est tout. Alors ? Je peux l'inviter ou pas ?

\- Eh bien… Assure-toi de ramener suffisamment de champignons. D'accord ?

\- Oh merci, maman !

Elle embrassa sa mère et s'en alla d'un pas joyeux vers les bois, sous le regard attendri de sa mère qui avait du mal à refuser quoi que ce soit à sa fille adorée. Sur le chemin menant à la forêt, Maureen aperçut Dagur et son dragon sur le toit d'une hutte. Elle le regarda travailler tout en continuant d'avancer, mais comme il ne tourna pas son regard vers elle tellement qu'il était absorbé par son travail, elle poursuivit sa route et entra bientôt dans les bois. Elle savait où trouver plein de champignons et de jolies fleurs pour la table. Elle s'aventura alors dans les bois d'un air rêveur tout en fredonnant.

oO*Oo

Odine avait mit un certain temps avant de trouver la fleur et la plante dont Gothi avait besoin. Elle avait déjà trouvé la plante et en avait ramassé le plus possible, mais elle mit plus de temps à trouver la fleur. Et plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus elle s'éloignait du village. Mais elle trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait et se mit aussitôt à les cueillir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit du bruit derrière elle. Aux aguets et dague à la main, elle chercha du regard la source du bruit. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Maureen avec un panier rempli de fleurs sauvages et de champignons ! Maureen fut tout aussi surprise mais ravie !

\- Maureen ?

\- Odine ! Oh bah si je m'attendais à te croiser dans la forêt !

\- Et moi donc ! On fait la cueillette ? Dit-elle en regardant le contenu du panier

\- Oui. C'est pour le repas de ce midi. Ma mère prépare son fameux ragoût et devine quoi ? Elle m'a autorisé à inviter Dagur pour dîner !

Au lieu de se montrer enthousiaste, Odine se senti embarrassée. Elle avait complètement oublié que Maureen avait un faible pour Dagur, et en plus, elle l'avait devancé alors qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux ! Comme allait-elle régler cette histoire ? Elle ne pouvait se permettre de lui mentir. Ce serait injuste et ignoble de sa part. Elle se devait de lui dire la vérité, mais ça reviendrais à révéler trop tôt sa relation avec Dagur alors qu'elle voulait que ça reste secret quelque temps ! Et puis ça risquait de détruire son amitié avec elle.

\- Euh… Ecoute, Maureen. Je…

\- Et il faut que je te dise que je suis allé le voir hier soir pour lui ramener du pain ! On s'est pas beaucoup parlé et ma visite n'a duré que très peu de temps, mais j'étais contente de le voir et d'avoir fait ce premier pas vers lui !

\- J'en doute pas, mais…

\- J'espère qu'il dira oui pour ce midi. Ce serait idiot de sa part puisque le ragoût de ma mère est tellement délicieux !

\- Maureen ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Dagur ne dira pas oui.

\- Mmh ? Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Parce qu'il n'en aura pas envie et que du coup… Moi non plus.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu essaie de me dire, là ?

A ce moment la, Odine était sûre de deux choses. La première, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire de la peine à son amie. Et deuxièmement, elle aimait Dagur et elle était prête à se battre pour lui. Elle ne commettrait pas la même erreur qu'avec Stella vis-à-vis de Tristan car depuis, elle s'était endurcie et elle se sentait prête à se battre pour Dagur et pour son couple.

\- Hier, tu m'as demandé s'il y avait quelque chose entre Dagur et moi et j'ai dis non, qu'on était juste amis. Et bien il se trouve qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous et que nous sommes ensemble depuis hier soir.

\- Depuis hier soir ?

\- Oui. Désolée, Maureen.

\- Mais… Tu m'avais pourtant dit que… !

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Mais quand je suis allé le voir après que tu sois partie, je…

\- Attends, tu…Tu étais là ?

\- Oui, car je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. Mais j'étais loin de me douter qu'en allant le voir, il m'avouerait ses sentiments !

Les yeux brillants, Maureen regarda sévèrement Odine.

\- J'en reviens pas que tu m'ais piqué le garçon qui faisait battre mon cœur ! Je… Je me suis pourtant confié à toi !

\- Maureen.

\- Tu aurais pu t'abstenir d'aller le voir ! Surtout après nous avoir vu tous les deux !

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te le piquer ni de te faire de la peine ! Et quand bien même tu aurais pu faire tous les efforts du monde, il n'aurait jamais rien accepté de ta part car c'est moi qu'il aime. Il y a un lien entre nous que ni toi ni personne ne pourras jamais avoir, même si tu essayais jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Donc si j'étais toi, j'essaierais de l'accepter au plus vite et de continuer à chercher ton âme sœur.

En disant ça, Odine avait l'impression d'être à la place de Stella. D'un sens, elle trouvait que c'était un sentiment assez agréable quand on a la force d'agir ainsi et qu'on a une bonne raison de le faire. Mais jamais elle ne se comporterait comme Stella ! Jamais !

\- Je… Je croyais qu'ont étaient amies…

\- Maureen, je…

Folle de chagrin, Maureen s'enfuit dans les bois afin de vite rentrer chez elle. Mais son état émotionnel lui fit prendre la mauvaise direction ! Odine se lança donc à sa poursuite pour avoir une chance de tout arranger.

\- Maureen, attends ! Je veux qu'on discute !

\- Non ! Laisse-moi tranquille, espèce de sale traîtresse !

Odine fronça le regard. Voila qu'elle se faisait encore traité de traîtresse ! Et qu'elle vivait de nouveau une querelle avec une fille à cause d'un garçon ! Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas vivre une romance sans qu'une autre fille soit jalouse d'elle ?! Elle n'y était pour rien ! Les choses se sont faites d'elle-même, et si elles sont arrivées, c'est qu'il devait en être ainsi ! Et puis pourquoi se mettre dans un état pareil pour un garçon qu'elle connait à peine ?! Ce n'est pas comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours ou qu'ils avaient vécu des moments éprouvants ensemble ! Maureen continua de courir, et même qu'elle portait une robe, elle courait drôlement vite ! Odine eut du mal à la rattraper, mais elle n'abandonna pas pour autant. Et Maureen avait toujours l'air de ne pas vouloir l'écouter. Elle continuait de courir, de pleurer et de rager sur sa poursuivante, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas qu'une pente boueuse se trouvait devant elle, juste au pied d'un grand arbre ! Elle perdit l'équilibre et dégringola en criant.

\- MAUREEN ! Hurla Odine

Odine s'arrêta au bord de la falaise et essaya de voir où Maureen se trouvait. En pleine chute, Maureen avait réussi à attraper une racine de l'arbre et fit de son mieux pour rester accrochée à elle, tandis que son panier continuait de dégringoler la pente, déversant ainsi tout son contenu.

\- Maureen ?! Ça va ?! S'inquiéta Odine

\- Bien sur que non ! J'suis tombée et j'suis couverte de boue par ta faute ! Dit-elle en larmes

Odine leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Rho, je vous jure… Tiens bon ! J'arrive !

Sans plus tarder, elle descendit rapidement et prudemment la pente. L'avantage de porter un pantalon, c'est qu'elle pût anticiper le moindre de ses gestes même si la pente était boueuse à cause de la pluie d'hier soir et de cette nuit. Maureen n'en pouvait plus et paniquait à l'idée de tomber jusqu'en bas ! Elle fit de son mieux pour rester accrochée et ne quitta pas Odine des yeux. Cette dernière était assez calme et détendue. Dés qu'elle eut rejoint Maureen, elle s'agrippa à la même racine qu'elle et l'aida à se redresser, puis elle lui donna de précieux conseils pour monter la pente sans retomber.

\- Ça va, je ne suis pas idiote à ce point ! S'emporta Maureen

\- Hé, ne le prends pas mal, ok ? J'essaie juste de t'aider ! Mais si t'as pas besoin de mon aide, je remonte et je te laisse te débrouiller. C'est comme tu veux. Dit-elle en remontant en même temps qu'elle

\- Gnn… Grommela Maureen

Elles remontèrent prudemment, en silence et en même temps. Une fois en haut de la pente et de retour sur la terre ferme, Maureen fut soulagée mais elle se mit à chouiner car elle était couverte de boue, et sa belle cape et sa robe étaient déchirées !

\- Tu as mal quelque part ? S'inquiéta Odine

\- Non ! Je… Regarde-moi ! Sans toi, je ne serais jamais tombée et je ne serais pas dans un état si lamentable ! Chouina t-elle en regardant ses vêtements fichus et plein de boue

\- Rho c'est bon ! C'est qu'un peu de boue ! Un bon bain et puis hop, c'est fini !

\- Et pour le reste, hein ? Mes beaux vêtements sont fichus ! Et puis sache que je déteste la boue et l'idée de me salir ! Je ne suis pas une sauvage !

\- Hin… Et tu voulais sortir avec Dagur ? Ricana Odine

\- Quel est le rapport ? Demanda froidement Maureen

\- Vu comment tu as l'air délicate et adaptée au confort comme une princesse, tu n'aurais pas supporté l'odeur de fauve après une journée d'entraînement. Parce qu'un vrai guerrier qui s'entraîne, ça sent. Rétorqua sèchement Odine en se relevant

Maureen toisa sévèrement Odine alors que cette dernière lui tendait amicalement la main, même si elle était pleine de boue.

\- Allez, viens. Rentrons.

Maureen prit sa main mais ne cessa pas de froncer le regard tellement qu'elle était furieuse contre elle. Une fois debout, elle poussa aussitôt Odine qui dégringola la pente !

\- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir trahie, salie et insultée ! S'exclama t-elle

Puis elle reprit la route du village sans se soucier d'Odine. L'idée qu'elle puisse être morte où blessée ne l'interpella pas tellement qu'elle était furieuse et humiliée ! Tout ce que Maureen arrivait à se dire, c'est que si Odine avait survécue à sa chute, elle saurait remonter toute seule. Elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait plus son panier avec ses provisions et ses fleurs ! Mais en sachant où son panier se trouvait, et surtout avec qui, elle haussa les épaules et poursuivit sa route.

Odine avait tant bien que mal essayé de s'accrochait à quelque chose durant sa chute, mais comme elle avait été poussée violemment, sa vitesse de course lui posa un handicap. Elle dégringola et glissa jusqu'en bas, pour atterrir brutalement dans une bonne grosse mare de boue. Maintenant que sa chute était finie et qu'elle ne risquait plus rien, elle ouvrit à moitié les yeux et reprit tranquillement son souffle, le corps encore allongé sur le côté. Elle se sentait engourdie de partout. Une chance qu'elle soit toujours en vie après une dégringolade pareille ! En repensant à Maureen, Odine fronça le regard et sentit tout son corps se faire envahir par la colère, ce qui d'un sens, atténua ses douleurs. Elle se releva comme elle put et entreprit d'escalader la pente dans l'espoir de rattraper cette sale peste et de lui faire payer ce qu'elle venait de faire !

\- Sale garce… Je lui sauve la vie et c'est comme ça qu'elle me remercie ?! En me balançant dans le vide ?! Et le pire… C'est qu'elle n'a pas l'air de regretter son geste puisqu'elle n'est pas là et que je ne l'ai pas entendue ! Non mais c'est quoi ces pestes qui croisent ma route, sérieux ?! Après Stella, voila que Maureen à tenté d'en finir avec moi ! Et tout ça à cause d'un garçon ! Encore une fois ! Rhh, je vous jure qu'elle va me le payer… Dès que je la rattrape, je ne vais pas me gêner pour lui coller mon poing dans la figure ! Grommela t-elle tout en escaladant

Elle était à mi-chemin et la pauvre se sentait déjà essoufflée. Faut dire qu'avec la paroi boueuse et glissante, escalader cette pente n'était pas chose aisée. Si la terre était sèche, ça irait mieux. Elle reprit son souffle et continua de grimper. Mais à ce moment, une petite voix dans sa tête, celle d'Harold, vint lui parler.

\- _Si tu avais un dragon, il aurait pu venir te chercher en bas et tu serais déjà en route pour le village._

\- Je sais. Grommela t-elle

Elle attrapa une branche morte afin de s'y accrocher, mais malheureusement, la branche se délogea de la terre, et sous l'effet de surprise, Odine dérapa et retomba tout en bas pour finir sur le dos, dans la boue. A bout de force, Odine resta un moment comme ça, à regarder le ciel et le sommet des arbres. Et cette fois, ce fut la voix d'Astrid qui la sermonna.

\- _Si tu avais un dragon, tu ne serais pas retombée et tu ne serais pas un train de prendre un bain de boue._

\- Je sais… Soupira t-elle d'un air las.

A ce moment là, elle aurait voulu que quelqu'un vienne la sauver. En tournant son regard vers la pente qui faisait à peu près dix mètres, elle sut qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, même en y mettant toute sa bonne volonté. Quand elle pense que cette peste de Maureen avait réussi à s'accrocher à une racine à moins de trois mètres du sommet de la pente, Odine ragea devant la chance de cette peste ! Cette meurtrière, plutôt ! Car ce qu'elle venait de faire, à ses yeux, c'était carrément une tentative de meurtre ! Et Odine ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Maureen profiter de la situation auprès de Dagur. Cette pensée l'enragea et lui donna la force et la volonté de se relever. Hors de question qu'elle la laisse s'approcher de Dagur et qu'elle tente d'obtenir ce qu'elle veut de lui ! Elle ne remit pas une seconde en question la fidélité, l'amour et la confiance de Dagur à son égard, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle escalada de nouveau la pente avec plus de prudence, mais le moindre de ses gestes faisait trembler ses membres déjà engourdis. Et avec la boue, il lui était de plus en plus difficile de trouver un appui fiable. A bout de force, elle se laissa tomber contre la pente et se laissa glisser tout le long jusqu'en bas.

\- Annw… Mais comment je vais faire… ? Soupira t-elle avec angoisse.

Elle commençait à admettre qu'avoir un dragon, ce serait extrêmement pratique dans ce genre de situation. Peut être que cette mésaventure devait lui servir de leçon et qu'elle devait changer d'opinion à ce sujet. Assise dans la boue, elle repensa aux Terreur Terrible de Gothi. Qu'est ce qu'elle serait contente de croiser un de ces petits dragons dans la forêt afin d'envoyer un message de détresse à Dagur ! Mais quand bien même un de ces dragons viendrait jusqu'à elle, elle n'avait pas de quoi écrire un message dans sa sacoche et elle ne maîtrisait pas suffisamment la langue viking pour écrire un message. Elle serra le point et ferma tristement les yeux. Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une autre issue. Malheureusement, non. Odine se trouvait dans une espèce de cuve boueuse et toutes les parois qui l'entouraient semblaient aussi glissantes et inescaladables les unes que les autres. Elle allait donc devoir attendre qu'un dragon sauvage se pointe et qu'elle essaie de le faire venir jusqu'à elle, ou alors, elle allait devoir attendre que quelqu'un vienne à son secours. Vu que Gothi l'avait envoyée en mission, elle finirait surement par s'inquiéter et finirait par demander à Harold ou aux autres d'aller la chercher.

Mais honnêtement, elle n'avait pas très envie de rester Thor sais combien de temps dans cette marre de boue. Elle voulait y sortir et maintenant, tant que sa colère à l'égard de Maureen était encore vive ! Elle se mit à siffler dans l'espoir qu'un dragon sauvage l'entende. Mais au bout de dix minutes, personne ne vint. Désespérée mais suffisamment reposée, Odine tenta d'escalader encore une fois cette maudite pente. Et c'est en pleine ascension qu'elle entendit le caquètement d'un dragon vipère. Elle s'arrêta et leva le regard vers le sommet de la pente.

\- Tempête ? Demanda t-elle avec espoir

Ça aurait pu être elle, mais non. Au lieu de Tempête, Odine vit qu'une jeune Vipère était en train de la regarder depuis le sommet de la pente. Ses écailles étaient vertes un peu trop foncées sur tout le dessus de son corps et elle avait aussi quelques écailles vertes un peu plus clair qui faisaient un joli effet dégradé sur plusieurs parties de son corps. Son ventre était clair comme celui de Tempête, sa corne frontale et ses épines jaunes foncées et ses yeux étaient d'un bel orange. A première vue, elle semblait amicale alors Odine essaya de lui parler.

\- Euh… Salut ma jolie ! Tu peux m'aider à remonter ? Ça glisse trop et je n'y arrive pas toute seule.

La dragonne caqueta puis pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté. Odine se montra patiente, puis elle esquissa un sourire quand la dragonne descendit la rejoindre. Mais au lieu d'utiliser ses ailes, elle se mit à descendre la pente en glissant sur ses pattes ! Elle éclaboussa Odine qui grogna d'être encore plus recouverte de boue ! Mais bon. Maintenant que la dragonne était là, elle allait pouvoir essayer de la dresser pour qu'elle la sorte de là. Elle se tourna vers la Vipère qui reniflait le panier boueux puis qui se délecta des champignons. En attendant qu'elle finisse de manger, Odine se remémora tout les conseils de dressage que les dragonniers lui avaient donné. Puis quand la vipère eut fini de manger le dernier champignon qui se trouvait sur la surface boueuse, Odine l'appela et la dragonne se tourna vers elle. Odine avança doucement, mains tendue vers elle.

\- Je ne veux pas t'embêter, ma jolie. T'as surement autre chose à faire et je le comprends. Mais j'ai juste besoin d'aide pour sortir de ce trou boueux et rentrer au village pour régler quelque chose d'important. Alors si tu veux bien me laisser grimper sur ton dos, ce serait super gentil de ta part. Tu veux bien ?

La dragonne caqueta et laissa Odine s'approcher encore et encore, puis elle la laissa poser sa main sur son museau et ferma les yeux. La première étape venait d'être franchie. Il ne restait plus qu'a grimper sur son dos et rentrer au village. Mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à le faire, la dragonne attrapa le panier boueux avec ses dents et le lui tendit.

\- Non merci, c'est pas à moi. C'est à la peste qui m'a balancé dans ce trou. Et…

Mais en le regardant, Odine eut une idée.

\- Quoique… Je vais finalement le prendre avec moi. Merci.

Ravie, la dragonne caqueta et sautilla de joie ! Odine ne comprit pas trop pourquoi elle venait de sautiller sur place, mais peu importe. Elle grimpa sur le dos de la vipère avec toutes ses affaires, puis elle s'accrocha à ses épines. La dragonne décolla et elles quittèrent enfin ce trou boueux ! Odine s'apprêtait à descendre dès qu'elles furent loin de la pente boueuse, mais la dragonne continua de voler en direction du village. Odine la remercia avec une caresse sur la tête, ce qui enthousiasma la jolie vipère qui se mit à faire plusieurs loopings ! La dragonne n'ayant ni de selle ni de poignée pour que sa cavalière s'y accroche et reste sur son dos, Odine glissa de son dos et chuta vers la terre ferme en hurlant ! La dragonne fit un salto arrière et plongea pour la rattraper entre ses pattes. Encore sous le coup de sa chute et de la réception du reptile, Odine leva son regard vers la vipère qui la regardait avec amusement et la langue pendue sur le coté ! Odine comprit que cette dragonne était une joueuse et une blagueuse ! Elle lui rendit un sourire assez crispé et resta entre ses pattes jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la sortie de la forêt. La vipère posa le plus délicatement possible sa passagère sur le sol, ce qui enchanta cette dernière qui avait encore la frousse et un léger mal de l'air car durant tous le trajet, la vipère avait zigzagué entre les arbres et à toute vitesse ! Odine reprit son souffle, puis se leva lentement alors que la dragonne caquetait gaiement à ses côtés.

\- Merci beaucoup…. De m'avoir sortie de ce pétrin boueux. Tu peux retourner… Auprès des tiens, maintenant... A la prochaine. Dit-elle en lui caressant le museau

Puis elle s'en alla vers le village en espérant rattraper Maureen. Et ce sera chose aisée puisqu'il y avait des traces de boue un peu partout sur le chemin menant au village. La dragonne regarda Odine s'en alla avec une petite mine triste, mais elle décida de la rattraper, ce qui étonna Odine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, tu sais ? Tu m'as rendu service et en retour, je… Bah je t'ai offert un moment de rigolade dans les bois. Mais ça s'arrête là, ok ? Dit-elle gentiment

Quelque peu vexée, la dragonne baissa tristement la tête puis s'envola vers la forêt. Odine était désolée de l'avoir vexée vu qu'elle semblait vouloir jouer avec elle. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Elle avait des comptes à régler et un bain à prendre. Elle suivit les traces et vis au loin Maureen qui marchait d'un pas pressé vu que quelques villageois la regardaient avec étonnement.

\- Maureen ! L'appela t-elle d'une voix haute et clair

La concernée se retourna et fut surprise de voir Odine ! Cette dernière continua d'avancer vers elle d'un pas furieux, puis elle lui balança son panier boueux.

\- Tiens, t'a oublié ça !

Maureen le rattrapa avec un hoquet de surprise vu qu'Odine l'avait lancé assez fort !

\- Quoi, t'est pas contente de revoir ton beau petit panier ? Tu t'attendais à ne jamais le revoir au fond de cette fosse boueuse ? Tout comme moi peut-être ? Demanda t-elle, les mains sur les hanches

\- Je….

\- Quoi, t'as pas envie que les villageois sachent que par colère et jalousie, tu m'as balancé dans une fosse boueuse, juste après que je sois descendue pour te sauver la vie ? C'est comme ça que tu remercie ceux qui viennent à ton secours ? En essayant de les tuer ?!

\- Tu l'as cherché. Mais je n'ai pas cherché à te tuer, ok ? Se défendit-elle avec dignité

\- Mmh… C'est drôle, j'ai pas ressenti ça quand tu m'as poussé.

\- Crois ce que tu veux. Et vu que t'est toujours en vie et de retour au village, restons-en là. Conseilla-t-elle froidement

Elle tourna les talons, mais Odine l'attrapa brutalement par l'épaule et l'obligea à lui faire face. Il n'était plus question pour elle de se laisser faire face à ce genre de personne ! Leur attitude attirèrent l'attention de ceux présents autour d'elles, car ils s'attendaient clairement à assister à une bagarre !

\- N'y compte pas ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais en rester là ? Répondit Odine sur un ton tout aussi glacial

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me frapper ?

\- Oh ne me tente pas ! C'est vrai qu'après ce que tu m'as fait, je meurs d'envie de te coller une bonne paire de baffes !

\- Ah bah qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y. Frappe moi. Mais je te préviens. Tu le payeras très cher si tu ose me toucher.

\- Humph. Et tu feras quoi ? Tu vas pleurnicher auprès de ta mère pour qu'elle aille se plaindre auprès de Stoik et pour que je sois punie en conséquence ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas vu que tu as l'air d'être le genre de personne à agir ainsi dès qu'ils croisent le moindre problème !

Maureen la gifla devant tout le monde car elle ne tolérait pas qu'on se moque d'elle et qu'on l'humilie en public ! Odine la regarda droit dans les yeux et esquissa un sale sourire en coin, avant de lui rendre sa gifle, mais avec plus de force. Comparée à celle donnée par Maureen qui avait presque le même effet qu'une caresse, tout le monde put entendre l'effet de la baffe sur sa joue ! Et elle fut si puissante que Maureen tourna la tête en plus d'avoir la joue en feu ! Elle porta sa main à sa joue tandis que ses yeux se gorgeaient petit à petit de larmes.

\- Voila, princesse. C'est comme ça qu'on gifle quelqu'un. Informa Odine avec satisfaction

Odine fut soudainement envahie par un puissant sentiment de supériorité et de satisfaction ! Odine crut alors comprendre ce que devait ressentir Stella en jouant sans cesse les oppresseurs. Cette peste devait vraiment aimer ce qu'elle ressentait en agissant ainsi. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'Odine allait se comparer à sa cousine. Le contexte actuel était largement différent et Odine était en droit d'agir ainsi.

Folle de rage, Maureen serra les dents et se jeta sur Odine pour lui faire payer cet affront ! Elles luttèrent debout puis sur le sol, se mirent des claques et s'arrachèrent les cheveux tandis que les villageois les regardaient et les encourageaient ! Y'en a pas un seul qui essaya de les arrêter ! Comparés aux combats entre hommes, les combats entre filles étaient plus marrants et plus intéressants à regarder ! Et encore plus quand les deux combattantes se bagarrent dans une flaque de boue ! Cela dit, un viking demanda quand même à sa petite fille d'aller prévenir Harold et les autres, vu qu'il s'agissait de leur amie. La petite s'en alla et le père continua de regarder la bagarre.

N'en pouvant bientôt plus de se battre, de souffrir et de se faire taper, Maureen trouva la force de pousser Odine puis de se relever pour vite s'enfuir chez elle et trouver refuge auprès de sa mère. Mais Odine, enivrée par la bagarre, la colère et la vengeance, se releva et se lança à sa poursuite. Elle la rattrapa et lui sauta dessus, sous les acclamations des villageois ! Elles continuèrent de se battre mais elles ne firent pas attention à ce qui se trouvait autour d'elles. Pendant leur bagarre, et durant un ultime acte de force pour se débarrasser de son assaillante, Maureen poussa Odine qui percuta un chariot rempli de pommes fraîchement cueillies. Ce dernier roula le long de la route légèrement surélevée. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, au point que personne ne put le rattraper à temps ! De ce fait, Odine, Maureen et leurs spectateurs regardèrent avec une grimace le chariot causé des dégâts tout le long du trajet. Et ils furent assez nombreux !

Pour commencer, le chariot causa la panique à tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur sa route. Un groupe de jeunes enfants a même failli se faire percuter si leurs parents ne les avaient pas écartées à temps ! Ensuite, le chariot termina sa course en percuta brutalement un perchoir à dragon, affolant tous les dragons qui étaient perchés dessus ! Le chariot fut détruit en grande partie et son contenu se retrouva éparpillé sur la place du village. Un Cauchemar Monstrueux se prit malheureusement une pomme sur la tête. Croyant à une agression, il grogna et cracha du feu autour de lui. Son geste affola les villageois et les enfants présents sur la grande place. Il réussit même à mettre le feu à la façade d'un bâtiment que les villageois se chargèrent de vite éteindre pendant que le propriétaire du dragon essayait de le calmer. Un groupe de Vipères s'amusèrent à piétiner et à dévorer toutes les pommes étalées par terre. Quelques Terreur Terrible se joignirent au festin mais deux d'entres eux se disputèrent une pomme. Dans leur dispute, l'un deux cracha du feu et enflamma le postérieur d'un mouton qui courut partout sur la place du village en beuglant de douleur ! Un villageois parvint à éteindre le feu en lui balançant un seau d'eau, puis il se chargea de calmer la pauvre bête.

Harold, Astrid, Stoik et Gueulfor se trouvaient justement sur la place du village et avaient regardé l'enchaînement des dégâts avec des yeux ronds. Maintenant que tout était fini et que les villageois et les dragons étaient redevenus calmes, la petite fille se pressa d'aller porter le message à Harold. Surpris, il leva son regard vers le lieu où se trouvaient Maureen et Odine, puis il alla vite les rejoindre avec Astrid, Stoik, Krokmou, Tempête et Cranescrusher. D'en haut, les filles avaient assistés aux dégâts causés au village. Furieuse en voyant Stoik venir vers elles, Maureen s'adressa à Odine d'un ton furieux.

\- T'a vu ce que tu as fait ?! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Et on va se faire sévèrement réprimander !

\- Quoi ?! Ma faute ?! Si tu ne m'avais pas balancée dans la fausse boueuse, ni giflé, on n'en serait pas là et on ne se serrait jamais battues !

\- Mais c'est toi qui à percuté le chariot !

\- Parce que c'est toi qui m'a poussée contre !

\- Je t'ai juste poussée pour que tu me lâche ! Je n'avais pas prévu de te faire percuter le chariot !

\- Ouais, tout comme t'avais pas prévue de me tuer dans les bois à cause de ta jalousie ?!

\- Rho, c'est bon ! Arrête de dramatiser ! On va avoir des ennuis plus graves !

Ce fut malheureusement la phrase de trop pour Odine qui se jeta de nouveau sur Maureen ! Elle lui empoigna le col de la robe et la secoua sévèrement.

\- Plus grave que d'essayer de tuer quelqu'un qui t'a aidé ?! Non mais t'es sérieuse, là ?!

\- CA SUFFIT ! S'exclama sévèrement Stoik

Stoik sauta de son dragon et courut séparer les deux furies. Maureen adopta immédiatement une tête de chien battu alors qu'Odine continua de la regarder d'un air furieux. Harold et Astrid les regardaient toutes les deux avec des yeux ronds, mais ils furent encore plus étonnés de l'état d'Odine !

\- C'est quoi ce cirque, par Odin ?! Pourquoi vous vous battez ?! Et pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état ?!

Honteuses, aucune des deux n'avaient envie de répondre, ni de s'expliquer devant autant de personnes. Stoik demanda donc à un villageois ce qui s'était passé. Cet homme lui raconta sa version des faits, et plusieurs villageois confirmèrent ses paroles. Stoik soupira longuement, puis il congédia les témoins afin d'interroger plus tranquillement les filles.

\- Très bien. Maintenant que je sais en grande partie ce qui s'est passé, expliquez vous jeunes filles. Maureen ?

\- Je… Odine voulait se venger d'un malentendu, chef… Elle prétend que j'ai voulu la tuer en la balançant dans une fosse boueuse, mais je l'ai juste poussée par colère ! C'est tout ! Répondit Maureen avec des yeux brillants.

\- Mmh. Et pourquoi était tu en colère ?

\- Parce que…

\- Parce que je suis en couple avec le garçon pour lequel elle a craqué, et qu'elle a prit ça pour de la trahison. Voila pourquoi. Répondit sèchement Odine

Stoik fut surpris, tout comme Astrid et Harold ! Odine ? En couple avec quelqu'un ? Est-ce qu'il s'agirait de Dagur ?

\- C'est donc pour une histoire de cœur que vous vous êtes battues ? S'étonna Stoik

\- Non, Stoik. Si je me suis battue, c'est parce qu'en apprenant la vérité, Maureen a couru dans les bois et elle est tombée dans une fosse. Je suis descendue la sauver, mais une fois de retour en haut, elle m'a balancée brutalement et j'ai finie au fond de la fosse qui faisait pas loin de dix mètres de haut ! Ce qui explique notre état vestimentaire. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle ne s'est pas inquiétée une seconde de mon sort et qu'elle est repartie vers le village en me laissant patauger dans la boue ! Donc ne soyer pas étonnez si j'ai eu envie de la massacrer. Répondit froidement Odine sans lâcher Maureen du regard

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas l'intention de te tuer ! Juste te faire payer de m'avoir mentie et blessée !

\- Ouais, bah sans le dragon qui ma sauvée, je serais encore au fond de cette fosse et toi, tu serais surement en train de… !

\- Ça suffit, toutes les deux ! Calmez-vous ! Pff… Bon. Pour commencer, vous allez me dire de quel garçon il s'agit.

\- Dagur... Répondit timidement Maureen

Odine sentit alors son estomac et sa gorge se contracter. Maintenant, ils étaient au courant pour elle et Dagur, et bientôt, tout le monde finira par le savoir. Pas qu'elle en aurait honte, mais pour une fois, elle aurait juste voulu garder un bonheur rien que pour elle. Rien qu'une fois ! Stoik ne fut pas étonné de la réponse de Maureen car il s'était douté qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Dagur et Odine. La gifle, les regards et les larmes de l'autre soir étaient des preuves flagrantes d'un début de romance ! Et vu la tête que tirait Odine, la réponse de Maureen ne pouvait qu'être vraie. Harold et Astrid furent étonnés, mais d'une part, ils furent ravis de l'apprendre. A leurs yeux, ça voulait dire qu'Odine était prête à donner une seconde chance à l'amour ! Et peut être même à d'autres choses, qui sait ?

\- Dagur ? Eh bien dans ce cas, je te déconseille de t'approcher de lui si tu ne veux pas qu'Odine s'en prenne de nouveau à toi. Et par la même occasion, éviter toutes les deux d'être ensemble au même endroit ou de vous parler tant que votre animosité mutuelle ne se soit pas calmée. Compris ?

\- Compris, chef...

\- Oui, Stoik.

\- Bien. Maintenant, parlons de votre punition. Vaut mieux éviter que vous nettoyiez ensembles les dégâts causés aux villages. Vous trouveriez encore une occasion ou une excuse pour vous battre. Vous serez donc punies séparément. Maureen… Tu va rentrer chez toi te changer puis tu demanderas à ta mère de te donner de quoi nettoyer les marches qui mènent à la grande salle. Je veux qu'elles soient impeccables et que tu aies fini avant le coucher du soleil. Et sans aide.

\- Quoi ?! Mais, je… !

Stoik fronça le regard et lui ordonna d'un simple regard d'aller chez elle. Maureen se tut et s'en alla en boudant. En guise de punition, elle aurait nettement préféré tricoter un certain nombre d'écharpes avant le temps imparti ! Stoik se tourna ensuite vers Odine. Vu son état vestimentaire, il trouva la punition appropriée.

\- Odine… Tu va venir avec moi jusqu'au champ de Mildiou. Je vais te montrer comment on déracine et comment on laboure un champ. Donc vu ce qui t'attend, c'est pas la peine que je t'envoie te changer. Et comme Maureen, tu feras ta punition sans aide.

\- Oui, Stoik. Dit-elle sans rechigner.

Stoik et Odine grimèrent sur Cranescrusher et décollèrent en direction du champ abandonné du vieux Mildiou. Odine n'avait pas adressé un seul regard à ses amis, ni une seule parole. Et ça se comprenait. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit tant que sa colère, la révélation et tout le reste n'étaient pas digéré. Les deux amoureux restèrent bêtement sur place à les regarder s'éloigner, puis ils échangèrent un regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ?

\- On va aider les villageois à nettoyer les dégâts.

\- Bonne idée. Et si les autres et Dagur nous demande ce qui s'est passé ? On leur dit ce qu'on sait ou pas ?

\- Oui. De toute façon, s'ils ne l'apprennent pas par nous, ils finiront par l'apprendre de la part de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- D'accord. N'empêche, j'en reviens pas qu'Odine et Dagur soient en couple ! Je suis surprise mais contente pour eux. Avoua Astrid avec un sourire

\- Moi c'est plus le fait qu'elle se soit battue !

\- Tu sais, à force de nous fréquenter, elle commence à adopter la viking attitude. Et puis avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu, elle se forge petit à petit un caractère.

\- C'est vrai. Depuis l'attaque de la rive, elle a beaucoup changée. Elle a fait preuve de beaucoup de courage, de clairvoyance, de patience, de tolérance et d'audace.

\- Comme nous tous au fil des années. Sauf que là, elle devra de nouveau faire preuve de beaucoup de courage ! Non parce qu'avec la punition que ton père lui as imposé… La pauvre… Grimaça Astrid

\- J'admets que s'occuper du vieux jardin moisi, désaffecté et rempli de plants de choux morts de Mildiou… Y'a mieux comme punition. Grimaça Harold. Espérons juste qu'elle s'en sorte et qu'elle ne soit pas trop dégoûtée du travail de fermier !

\- Ouais, je l'espère aussi.


	19. Une sacrée journée

**_Salut à tous :) Alors à partir de cette semaine, je posterai un chapitre le mardi et un le vendredi. Voila. Bonne lecture à tous ! Bisous ^^_**

 ** _Crazy : Trop drôle le combat en mode Street fighter ! xD Ravie que tu ai adorée le combat et l'ensemble du chapitre, merci ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :3 Encore merci, bonne lecture et à vendredi ! Bisous ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 19 - Une sacrée journée

Maureen s'était dépêchée de rentrer chez elle tellement qu'elle ne supportait plus qu'on la regarde avec des yeux ronds ! En la voyant dans cet état, sa mère eut un hoquet de surprise et lui demanda aussitôt ce qui s'était passé.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?!

Ne pouvant mentir à sa mère, Maureen lui raconta donc toute l'histoire avec un mélange de haine, de colère et de chagrin. Sa mère se montra compatissante et navrée, et en partie fâchée et outrée. Elle n'aimait pas que sa fille chérie soit maltraitée, humiliée et malheureuse. Toutefois, elle trouvait que sa fille avait bien cherché la bagarre et qu'elle méritait d'être punie. Toutefois, elle aurait préféré que le différent entre elle et Odine ne tourne pas à la bagarre et devant plusieurs témoins. Pendant que sa fille se lavait et se changeait, sa mère lui tourna le dos et la sermonna à son tour.

\- J'en reviens pas que tu te sois battue, Maureen... De toute ta vie, c'est bien la première fois !

\- Je ne voulais pas me battre maman ! C'est elle qui a… !

\- Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta ! Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas poussé Odine dans cette fosse ! Elle venait pourtant de t'avouer la vérité concernant ce garçon, de s'excuser de t'avoir blessée et de te sauver la vie ! Tu aurais juste pu te contenter de la gifler par colère, mais pas de lui faire ça ! Ça en valait vraiment la peine ? Tu es contente d'avoir fait ça ? Et en partie à cause d'un garçon ?

\- Non…

\- Mmh. Alors même si Stoik vous a recommandé de ne pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit, je veux que tu remercie Odine de t'avoir sauvée et que tu t'excuses, même si ça t'écorches les lèvres de le faire. Est-ce clair ? Après tout, c'est toi qui l'a giflée la première et qui a déclenché la bagarre en lui sautant dessus.

\- Oui, maman. Mais je le ferais quand j'aurais digéré tout ça. Rétorqua Maureen

\- Non. Tu le feras demain matin. Ces choses ne doivent pas attendre.

\- Mais… !

\- Ne discute pas ! Pff… Tout ça est ridicule. Quand je pense que tu lui as tendu la main et que vous vous entendiez bien ! Quel gâchis.

Elle sortit de la pièce et laissa Maureen finir de se préparer avec mauvaise humeur. Elle n'avait clairement pas envie de pardonner à Odine et d'aller s'excuser ! A ses yeux, c'était trop tôt et surtout rabaissant ! Une fois prête, elle prit le matériel de nettoyage que sa mère lui donnait avec un regard légèrement sévère, puis elle partie en direction de la grande salle. Une fois sur place, elle regarda avec effarement les marches qu'elle devait nettoyer ! Elle ne les a jamais comptées, mais en les regardant, elle avait l'impression qu'il y en avait mille ! La pauvre soupira car elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais fini de tout nettoyer avant le coucher du soleil ! C'est avec des yeux brillants et la rage au cœur qu'elle s'agenouilla devant la première marche, qu'elle trempa sa brosse dans l'eau savonneuse et qu'elle frotta encore, encore et encore.

oO*Oo

Quand Odine arriva avec Stoik et son dragon au champ délabré de Mildiou, elle regarda le champ et la hutte avec des yeux ronds. Ça faisait un bon moment que le terrain était laissé à l'abandon !

\- Euh… Où est le propriétaire du terrain ? Demanda t-elle en descendant de Cranescrusher

\- Il a été banni pour trahison. Répondit-il en faisant de même

\- Ah.

\- Mouais. Alors voila le champ que tu va devoir déraciner, Odine. Regarde. On fait comme ça. Tu chopes les plants avec les deux mains… Comme ça…. Puis tu tires d'un coup !

Avec sa force brute, Stoik aurait pu arracher sans soucis le chou d'une seule main ! En voyant le légume et les racines, Odine plissa le nez et regarda le légume avec dégoût. L'odeur qui se dégageait du légume et du terrain était infect ! Aussi bien au niveau visuel qu'olfactif ! C'est donc ça qu'elle allait devoir déraciner ?! Et vu le terrain, il devait y avoir une trentaine de choux ! Et elle allait devoir labourer tout ça ?! Elle en aurait pour toute la journée, ça c'est sûr ! Stoik plissa à son tour le nez en regardant et en sentant le légume.

\- J'avoue que ce n'est pas le légume le plus alléchant de l'archipel, et encore moins au niveau de l'odeur. Et surtout depuis que le champ n'est plus cultivé. Mais bon. Donc tu les déracine et tu les dépose… là. Dit-il en lâchant le légume à l'écart du champ.

\- D'accord. Et si je n'y arrive pas à les déraciner avec mes mains ?

\- Alors tu devras utiliser des outils. Bouge pas.

Stoik s'en alla vers la hutte de Mildiou et chercha les outils de jardinage. Pendant ce temps, Odine regarda patiemment le champ et les alentours. Elle était quand même vachement dégoûtée d'être punie le lendemain de son intégration à Berk ! Mais vu qu'elle et Maureen ont causées des dégâts au village à cause de leur bagarre, il était normal qu'elles soient punies. Sur le coup, effectuer sa punition lui sembla moins pénible. Elle tourna ensuite le regard vers Stoik qui revenait avec plusieurs outils. Il posa tout par terre et lui tendit une paire de gants en cuir.

\- Tiens. Vu que t'as pas l'habitude de jardiner, ce sera plus simple avec des gants.

\- Merci. Dit-elle en mettant les gants qui étaient un peu trop grand pour elle.

\- De rien. Donc je disais... Que si tu n'arrive pas à les déraciner par la force, utilise ceci pour les déraciner, puis tire. Dit-il en lui montrant une petite pelle

\- D'accord. Et dès que j'aurais tout enlevé ?

\- Tu prends la pelle pour boucher les trous avec de la terre, puis tu prends le râteau pour égaliser tout le terrain. Dit-il en lui montrant les outils adéquats. Et quand ce sera fait, je reviendrais pour t'expliquer et te montrer comment on laboure un champ. Mais on va d'abord voir comment tu t'en sors avec tout ça.

\- Entendu.

\- Bien. Alors au travail, jeune fille.

Odine hocha la tête, déposa sa sacoche, ôta son gilet en fourrure et commença tout de suite à déraciner le premier chou qui se trouvait devant elle. Stoik la regarda faire durant quelques secondes, puis il soupira discrètement et s'en alla sur le dos de son dragon.

oO*Oo

Viggo avait bien eu le temps de cogiter sur la réalisation d'un nouveau projet. Depuis sa dernière conversation avec son frère, il avait eu pas mal d'idées qui semblaient très ingénieuses. Il était tranquillement assis à son bureau quand Ryker vint le voir dans sa cabine.

\- Je suppose que tu veux savoir si j'ai un plan, Ryker ?

\- En effet. Depuis la dernière fois, t'es resté assez muet en plus d'être resté isolé dans tes quartiers.

\- C'est ainsi que je travaille, mon frère. Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir.

\- Mmh. Et donc ? Quel est le plan ?

\- Je dois encore peaufiner quelques détails afin que nos précédentes erreurs ne se reproduisent pas. D'ici à ce que nous arrivions à notre base, je pourrais te faire part d'un plan parfait.

\- Comme tu veux, petit frère. Mais pour info, on est presque arrivés.

Ryker retourna sur le pont et Viggo replongea dans ses réflexions. Moins d'une heure plus tard, les frères Grimborn et leurs navires accostèrent enfin. Mais à la grande stupeur de tous, la base était en piteux état ! Il y avait des traces de brûlure et de la fumée un peu partout ! Et le comble, c'est qu'il avait l'air de n'y avoir personne ! Viggo, Ryker et leurs hommes cherchèrent des survivants qui auraient assisté à ce carnage. Ryker trouva finalement un chasseur inconscient, à moitié caché derrière une pile de caisses légèrement cramées. Ryker se chargea aussitôt de le réveiller, puis dès que le malheureux eut reprit suffisamment conscience, Viggo essaya de l'interroger le plus calmement possible.

\- Que c'est-il passé ici ?! Répond !

\- Les… Les cuirassiers… Quand ils sont revenus, ils ont décidé de vous trahir… Ils ont attaqué la base et ont volé toutes les richesses !

\- Non…

\- Vous êtes ruiné, Viggo… Ils… Ils ont tout pris…

Viggo serra les dents et les poings. Mais ne pouvant contenir sa colère, il passa ses nerfs sur le chasseur qui retomba rapidement dans l'inconscience. Ryker regarda tranquillement son frère tabasser ce pauvre homme, même s'il était en colère contre Viggo. Après tout, c'est Viggo qui a ordonné aux Cuirassiers de rentrer à la base ! Et à cause de cette énième mauvaise décision, ils venaient de perdre des alliés et leur fortune ! Quand le chasseur sombra dans l'inconscience, Viggo se releva et reprit son souffle, mais il ne pensa pas un instant à essuyer les giclures de sang sur son visage. Et Ryker ne prit même pas la peine de le lui dire. Il suivit du regard son frère qui se dirigeait seul vers leurs quartiers situés au centre de l'île, au bout d'un long chemin en spirale taillé dans la roche. Quand Viggo entra dans la tente à demi intacte, il regarda tout autour de lui. Tout était sans dessus dessous. Il n'avait plus rien ! Ryker entra dix minutes après lui.

\- Bien. J'espère que ton nouveau plan va nous permettre de vite renflouer nos caisses ?

\- Oh ça… Tu peux en être sur, Ryker. Mais il nous faudra surement un peu de temps avant d'être totalement remit à flot.

\- Mmh, mmh. Et donc ? Quel est ce plan ?

\- Il est en partie dû à une idée qui m'est venue lors de mon entrevue avec cette chère Odine, en plus de quelques autres idées. Confia t-il avec un sale petit sourire, tandis que son frère haussa un sourcil, l'air très intéressé.

oO*Oo

Après une longue nuit de sommeil en partie agitée à cause de ses blessures et de ses douleurs, Tristan se réveilla enfin. Corail était à son chevet. Quand elle vit le capitaine ouvrir son seul œil valide, l'air morose qui la rongeait fut vite remplacé par la joie et le soulagement. Tristan fut également content de la revoir.

\- Bonjour, Corail.

\- Bonjour. Comment vous vous sentez ?

\- Mieux qu'hier… Même si je ne vois plus que d'un seul œil. Et vous ?

\- Je…

\- Ah Tristan. Vous êtes réveillé. Dit Archie en s'approchant du lit

\- Bonjour, Archie. Quelles nouvelles ? Demanda t-il en restant allonger

\- En ce qui vous concerne, vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de mal à vous remettre. Mais par rapport à votre œil, il vous faudra du repos et faire des choses calmes.

\- Entendu.

\- Désolé de ne pas avoir pu sauver votre œil, mon garçon. De même pour ce que je m'apprête à vous dire.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tristan… La reine Atlanna nous a quittés. Avoua tristement Archie

\- Quoi ?! Mais…. Comment ?!

\- D'après mon diagnostique, elle est morte d'une crise cardiaque. Elle était dans sa chambre quand les gardes et le personnel ont entendu des cris de douleurs. De ce fait… Vous êtes le nouveau roi d'Atlantis, comme le souhaitait notre défunte reine.

Tristan ne sut quoi répondre à tout ça. Il se contenta alors de garder le silence et de détourner le regard. Archie soupira tristement, puis il adressa un bref regard à Corail avant de s'en aller vers ses autres patients. Après une telle annonce, Corail ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Elle se sentait même de trop. Elle adressa juste quelques mots à Tristan avant de s'en aller.

\- Je suis désolée pour la reine. Ainsi que pour vous, Tristan. Mais si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, dites le moi. Je serais ravie de vous aider.

Puis elle s'en alla de l'infirmerie, laissant Tristan dans ses pensées et ses remords.

oO*Oo

Pour l'heure du repas, les filles avaient bien avancé. Enfin… Plus Odine que Maureen. Maureen n'avait accompli qu'un tiers de son travail. La pauvre était déjà épuisée et engourdie d'avoir nettoyé autant de marches, et désespérée en voyant ce qu'il lui restait à nettoyer ! Sa mère lui apporta un panier repas, discuta deux minutes avec elle puis repartit chez elle. Maureen mangea donc son repas en s'asseyant sur des marches qu'elle avait nettoyé. Elle avait faim, mais sans avoir faim, en fait. La rage au cœur et les yeux brillants, elle espérait de tout cœur qu'Odine galère autant qu'elle avec sa punition !

oO*Oo

De son coté, Odine avait fini d'extirper tout les plants de choux morts de la terre. Elle avait mal aux mains, aux bras et au dos. Elle enleva ses gants boueux et puants, puis essuya son visage en sueur. Elle esquissa une grimace face à la douleur qu'elle ressentait aux mains. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa sacoche pour boire un peu d'eau, lorsqu'elle vit que Dagur et Ombretueur étaient en train de la regarder. Dagur avait les mains dans le dos et un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Salut. Dit-il

\- Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-elle gentiment

\- Je suis venu t'apporter ton repas. Dit-il en montrant un panier rempli d'un tas de bonnes choses.

\- Merci, c'est gentil.

Il déposa le panier à côté de la sacoche d'Odine et continua de fixer calmement Odine pendant qu'elle buvait un peu d'eau. De son coté, Ombretueur se dirigea avec appétit vers le tas de choux morts. Mais en sentant leur odeur assez néfaste, ces pupilles se rétractèrent puis il recula d'un air abattu, l'air dégoûté. Lui qui rêvait de s'en faire un bon repas, c'était fichu !

\- Alors à ce qui parait, tu t'es battue ? Dit Dagur une fois qu'Odine eut fini de boire

\- C'est Harold et Astrid qui t'en ont parlé, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Parce que quand j'ai vu qu'ils étaient en train d'aider les villageois à nettoyer le carnage causé au village, je leur aie demandé ce qui s'est passé et ils m'ont tout raconté.

\- Euh… Ils ont vraiment tout dit ? S'inquiéta t-elle

\- Si tu fais allusion à nous deux, oui. Et pour info, ils étaient surpris mais contents.

\- Ah.

\- Je suis désolé, Odine. Je sais que ça tenait à cœur de garder tout ça pour nous quelques temps.

\- Ça va aller, Dagur. T'en fais pas.

\- Mmh. Du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne se cache plus ? Ou tu veux qu'on reste discrets malgré le fait qu'ils le savent ?

\- J'en sais trop rien. Vu que Maureen et Stoik sont au courant eux aussi, le village va très vite le savoir, donc…

\- Bah tu sais quoi ? On va pas nier notre relation mais on va rester discrets pendant quelques temps.

\- Ça ne t'ennuie pas ? S'étonna Odine

\- Je veux ton bonheur, Odine. Alors si cette solution te rend heureuse, ça me va. La rassura t-il

\- Dagur, je… Merci.

\- De rien. Mais faut que je te dise une dernière chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Si tu continue à te comporter comme une vraie guerrière, je vais finir par être de plus en plus fou de toi ! Déjà que j'ai aimé te voir te battre sur le navire de Viggo et t'entendre crier comme une vraie Parenvrille, mais là, j'aurais trop aimé te voir te battre dans la boue et contre une fille ! Avoua t-il avec un sourire

Odine se mit à rougir et détourna le regard avec un petit sourire. Dagur étira le sien et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Il porta sa main à sa joue et la caressa malgré les traces de boue séchées. Odine apprécia son geste, puis elle croisa son regard et le regarda avec tendresse. Dagur fit de même. Même sale et en sueur, il la trouvait extrêmement belle. Il était vraiment fou d'elle. Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser mais Odine protesta gentiment.

\- J'suis sale et j'empeste, Dagur.

\- Et alors ? Que tu sois couverte de boue, que tu empeste la terre et le chou moisi, ou que tu sentes l'eau salée et le poisson, je t'aime et j'aurais toujours envie de t'embrasser. Pareil en ce qui concerne ta personnalité. Que tu aies des pieds ou des nageoires, que tu sois une princesse, une exploratrice ou une guerrière, je t'aime pour ce que tu es au fond de toi. Rétorqua t-il avec un tendre sourire

Les yeux d'Odine se mirent à briller d'émotions. Dagur termina ce qu'il était sur le point de faire et embrassa tendrement sa bien-aimée. L'odeur de terre et de choux moisis ne le gêna pas du tout. Le fait d'être sale et de sentir mauvais ne gêna même plus Odine. Elle laissa Dagur l'embrasser et lui rendit également son baiser. Peu importe si quelqu'un les voyait. Ils se séparèrent puis se regardèrent avec tendresse.

\- Tu veux que je reste ou que je m'en aille ?

\- Humph. Question piège. Bien sur que je veux que tu reste avec moi. Mais vu que je dois finir tout ça avant le coucher du soleil, vaut mieux que tu t'en aille pour éviter que je sois distraite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire exactement ? Demanda t-il en regardant le terrain

\- Je dois encore boucher tous les trous avec ça, égaliser le terrain avec ça et labourer. Mais pour ça, faut que j'attende que Stoik revienne pour qu'il me montre comment faire.

\- Pas la peine de l'attendre. Je vais te montrer comment on laboure dès que t'aura mangé et fait le reste.

\- Oui, mais… Et ton travail ?

\- Je me débrouillerai avec Mastok, t'inquiètes.

Odine lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, puis elle l'embrassa sur la joue et alla s'asseoir pour manger, mais loin du tas de choux ! Dagur et Ombretueur s'installèrent à ses cotés et Dagur mangea la moitié du repas qu'Odine lui tendait avec un sourire.

oO*Oo

Rustik était content que ce soit enfin la pause déjeuner ! Au moins, pendant ce temps là, il n'aurait pas à supporter la présence de Gustav qui l'énervait à chaque fois ! En chemin, lui et Krochefer croisèrent les jumeaux. Ces deux là étaient dans un enclos avec quatre poulets à leurs pieds. Enfin, surtout aux pieds de Kognedur. Krane, lui, se tenait un peu à l'écart, les bras croisés et un air triste collé sur la figure. Intrigué, Rustik s'approcha pour voir ce qui se tramait puis il leva un sourcil quand Kognedur s'adressa d'une voix haute et claire aux gallinacées.

\- Ok. Maintenant, droit devant ! Demi-tour… Voila. Un tour sur vous-même… Maintenant, chacun votre tour, j'veux vous entendre chanter !

Les volailles regardèrent Kognedur puis elles se mirent à caqueter comme s'ils n'en avaient rien à faire de ses requêtes. Blasé, Kranedur intervint auprès de sa sœur.

\- Laisse tomber, frangine. Ils sont tous pathétiques, c'est rien qu'une bande d'imposteurs ! C'est vrai, celui là, c'est même pas un poulet !

A cotés des poulets se tenait un Terreur Terrible qui émit un petit cri quand il vit qu'on parlait de lui et qu'on le regardait. Son rugissement affola les volailles qui caquetèrent et s'éparpillèrent dans l'enclos à tire d'ailes !

\- Hé ? Vous faites quoi tous les deux ? Demanda Rustik

\- On cherche un remplaçant pour Poulet. J'en ai marre de voir mon frère déprimer à cause de lui. Expliqua Kogne alors qu'elle essayait de regrouper les poulets

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de laisser tomber, Kogne… Rien ni personne ne pourra remplacer Poulet ! T'entends ?! J… Jamais… !

Kranedur s'en alla, les larmes aux yeux et les lèvres tremblantes. Kognedur abandonna donc le projet de faire passer une nouvelle addition aux volailles et courut rattraper son frère pour le consoler. Rustik les regarda s'éloigner avec un air perplexe.

\- Eh ben, bonjour l'ambiance ! Non mais sérieux quoi... Poulet, c'est comme la rive ! Ça appartient au passé et on devrait tous aller de l'avant ! Pff. Aller viens, Krochefer. Allons casser la croûte avant de retourner bosser avec l'autre andouille de Gustav.

oO*Oo

Pour ce midi, et vu qu'il faisait beau et chaud, Harold, Astrid, Ingrid et Varek avaient prévu de manger ensemble et dehors. Installés sur l'herbe, les deux couples et leurs dragons entamaient avec appétit leur repas. Ne pouvant garder plus longtemps pour elle la nouvelle concernant Dagur et Odine, Astrid avala sa bouchée et informa Ingrid et Varek d'un air ravi.

\- Au fait, vous savez quoi ? Dagur et Odine sont ensemble !

\- Oh bah c'est une bonne nouvelle, ça ! Se réjouis Varek

\- Je savais que c'était pour ça qu'elle chantait ce matin ! Dit Ingrid

\- T'es sérieuse ? Elle chantait ? S'étonna Astrid

\- Oui. Et elle a même préparé le petit déjeuner ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne m'en a pas parlé…

\- Vu la relation que tu entretiens avec Dagur, peut être qu'elle n'avait pas envie de t'en parler de peur que tu te braque ou que tu n'en aie rien à faire de leur relation. Supposa Harold

\- Tu crois ?

\- T'aurais réagit comment si elle t'en avait parlé ? Lui demanda t-il d'un air sérieux

\- Bah… Ça m'aurait surement surpris d'apprendre la nouvelle, mais d'un autre coté, ça m'aurait fait plaisir qu'elle m'en parle ! D'habitude, elle se confie facilement à nous…

\- Mmh. C'est vrai que son attitude est assez intrigante. Admit Astrid

\- Du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on fait vis-à-vis d'eux ?

\- Vu qu'on a appris leur relation lors d'un règlement de comptes, vaut mieux éviter de les harceler de questions et attendre que ce soient eux qui nous en parlent. Conseilla Harold

\- Un règlement de compte ? S'étonna Ingrid

\- Oui. Odine c'est battue avec Maureen tout à l'heure.

\- T'es sérieuse ?!

\- Oui.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- D'après ce qu'on a compris, Maureen avait un faible pour Dagur, mais comme lui et Odine se sont mit ensemble, elle l'a assez mal pris et elle aurait tenté, selon Odine, de se débarrasser d'elle en la poussant au fond d'une fosse boueuse dans les bois. Ça n'a pas plu à Odine qui venait de la sauver de cette fosse, alors une bagarre à éclaté entre elles à l'entrée des bois. Expliqua Astrid

\- Et mon père a mis fin à leur bagarre et il les a punies séparément.

\- Ouah… Et euh... Quel genre de punition ? Demanda Varek

\- Maureen doit nettoyer les marches menant à la grande salle et Odine doit remettre en état le champ de Mildiou.

\- Whoa… Bah je n'aimerais pas être à leur place… Grimaça Varek

\- Personne ne l'aimerait, Varek. Mais le sujet de la bagarre, c'est comme sa relation avec Dagur. On va éviter de lancer le sujet devant Odine et attendre qu'elle nous en parle. Si du moins elle en a envie. Conseilla de nouveau Harold

\- Ça marche. Compte sur nous. Acquiesça Astrid, suivie de Varek puis d'Ingrid.

oO*Oo

Odine et Dagur avaient passé un bon moment et la reprise fut beaucoup moins pénible pour la jeune femme. Dagur en profita pour lui donner des conseils sur le maniement des outils. Ces conseils furent bénéfiques et Odine termina plus vite et se sentit moins fatiguée ! Maintenant que les trous étaient bouchés et que le terrain était égalisé, il était temps de labourer le champ. Dagur alla chercher la laboureuse qu'Odine examina avec curiosité. C'était juste deux rondins de bois assez épais, reliés entre eux par deux cordes, et sur le rondin du bas se trouvait plusieurs griffes en acier qui allaient permettre de labourer la terre. Il lui expliqua comment ça fonctionnait, puis il lui montra comment faire en installant la laboureuse sur ses larges épaules.

oO*Oo

Bien qu'étant chargé de travail, Stoik n'avait pas oublié Odine. Il s'était rendu vers le champ de Mildiou pour s'assurer que le travail avance et s'assurer qu'Odine s'en sorte, mais en voyant que Dagur était avec elle et qu'il lui expliquait comment labourer, il esquissa un petit sourire et décida de les laisser entre eux.

oO*Oo

A vu d'œil, labourer n'avait pas l'air si difficile. Mais une fois qu'Odine mit la laboureuse sur ses épaules et avança pour labourer, ce fut plus difficile. Pour ce genre de travail, il fallait de la force. Beaucoup de force. Seul un homme pouvait faire ce genre de travail. Ou une femme, à condition qu'elle ait l'habitude de travailler la terre. Mais comme pour tout ce qu'Odine avait traversé jusque là, elle ne comptait pas baisser les bras ! Elle écouta attentivement les conseils de Dagur et parvint à labourer une ligne entière. Mais à la moitié de la seconde ligne, elle trébucha et s'étala sur le sol boueux.

\- Odine ! S'exclama Dagur en avançant vers elle

\- Ça va aller, Dagur… Ça va aller. N'interviens pas. Dit-elle en se redressant

\- Laisse-moi labourer à ta place, Odine ! C'est beaucoup trop… !

\- C'est ma punition, Dagur. Alors je la ferais jusqu'au bout, quitte à ce que ça prend du temps et que je finisse par labourer en marchant à quatre pattes.

\- Mais…

\- Je suis une viking maintenant. J'ai choisi de l'être, alors autant que je m'y habitue.

Dagur n'insista pas et regarda Odine galérait comme une folle pour labourer le reste du terrain. Même que ça lui faisait de la peine de la voir ainsi, il était fier d'elle, tout comme il était fier qu'elle soit aussi déterminée, loyale et courageuse. Il se dit qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir une petite amie comme elle. Il esquissa un rictus en se disant qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir tout simplement une petite amie ! Durant toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais cru un seul instant que femme veuille de lui, l'accepte comme il est ou qu'elle se batte pour lui ! Pour tout ça, il lui sera éternellement reconnaissant.

Refusant de la laisser seule au cas où elle se ferait vraiment mal et qu'elle n'en peut plus, il alla s'asseoir aux cotés de son dragon et la regarda travailler. Odine termina enfin de labourer deux heures avant que le soleil ne se couche. Le travail était bien fait et la jeune femme se sentit fière d'elle, même si la pauvre était épuisée et courbaturée de partout ! Maintenant qu'elle avait fini, Dagur put enfin intervenir. Il lui ordonna de s'asseoir et de boire de l'eau pendant qu'il rangeait les outils, ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner. Peu de temps après, elle rassembla ses affaires, grimpa sur le Gronk avec l'aide de son dragonnier et le trio s'envola tranquillement en direction de la hutte d'Odine. Adieu les choux puants, la terre et les outils, et bonjour le bon bain chaud ! Après une journée pareille, Odine ne rêvait que de prendre un bon bain et de se prélasser. Depuis le ciel, Odine vit Maureen qui se rendait chez elle d'un pas traînant. Apparemment, elle aussi venait de finir de tout nettoyer. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, reconnu le trio et adressa un regard noir à Odine avant de reprendre la route d'un pas assez pressant. De là où elle était, Odine avait pu ressentir toute la haine que Maureen devait ressentir pour elle. Et plutôt que d'être également en colère contre elle, Odine se sentit peinée.

\- Ça va ? S'inquiéta Dagur

\- Non. A cause de toute cette histoire, j'ai perdue une amie…

\- Ça va s'arranger. Fais-moi confiance.

Odine voulait y croire. Avant que tout ça dégénère, elle appréciait Maureen en plus de la trouver gentille et altruiste. Mais elle ne voulait pas attendre ce fameux jour où elles redeviendraient amies. Elle voulait agir tout de suite et se montrer mature et non rancunière.

\- Dagur ? Emmène-moi chez Maureen, s'il te plait.

\- Mmh ? Pour quoi faire ?

\- Pour tenter de tout arranger.

Dagur se sentit de nouveau fier d'elle. Il esquissa un sourire et demanda à Ombretueur de faire demi-tour. Arrivés devant la hutte de Maureen, Odine descendit prudemment et alla frapper à la porte. Encore une fois, ce fut sa mère qui ouvrit la porte. Odine craignait des représailles de sa part, mais non. Cette femme fixa patiemment Odine et attendit qu'elle manifeste l'objet de sa visite.

\- Bonjour, madame. Je suis venue pour m'excuser auprès de Maureen et tenter de regagner son amitié.

Sa mère fut impressionnée par la maturité de cette fille et son attention. Après tout ce que sa fille lui a fait subir, elle souhaite quand même que les choses s'arrangent ? Mais ce qui l'impressionna surtout, c'est le fait qu'Odine se présente devant elle avant même d'avoir pris le temps de prendre un bain !

\- Maureen ? Viens une minute. L'appela sa mère

Maureen grogna pour elle-même et alla quand même rejoindre sa mère même si elle n'en avait pas envie. Maureen toisa sévèrement Odine qui décida d'ignorer sa colère et présenta ses excuses.

\- Je suis venue pour m'excuser encore une fois de t'avoir fait de la peine concernant Dagur, mais aussi pour la bagarre. J'espère juste qu'avec le temps, on oubliera toute cette historie et qu'on redeviendra amies. Voila. Encore désolée et… Bonne journée à toutes les deux.

Pensant qu'il n'était pas préférable de traîner devant leur porte en attendant un miracle, Odine fit demi-tour vers Dagur et son dragon. Maureen s'était montrée impassible, mais en croisant le regard de sa mère, elle se rappela ce que sa mère attendait d'elle. Et vu qu'Odine s'était pointait chez elle pour s'excuser et arranger les choses, Maureen se sentit encore plus obligé d'aller s'excuser ! Elle ressentit de nouveau de la colère à son égard, mais pour faire plaisir à sa mère, elle appela Odine.

\- Odine ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'accepte tes excuses. Et je m'excuse de t'avoir poussé dans la fosse et de t'avoir giflé la première. C'est de ma faute si on en ait venue à se battre. Et moi aussi j'espère qu'on redeviendra amies. Si bien entendu, tu es disposé à me laisser un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça.

\- Bien sur, Maureen. Et j'accepte également tes excuses.

\- Mmh. Alors à bientôt. Dit-elle avec frêle sourire

\- A bientôt. Répondit Odine avec un sourire plus accentué que le sien

Odine avait à peine refait demi tour que du tumulte se fit entendre prés des quais.

\- VENEZ TOUS ! ON A PÉCHÉ UNE SIRÈNE ! S'exclama Mulch

Odine sentit son cœur rater un battement et une sueur froide parcourir tout son corps ! Elle échangea un regard inquiet avec Dagur qui lui ordonna de vite grimper sur Ombretueur. Odine se hâta et le trio se dirigea vers les quais, suivis au pas de course par Maureen et sa mère, ainsi que par ceux qui avait entendu Mulch. Intérieurement, Maureen se demanda pourquoi Odine et Dagur avaient l'air si inquiets. Elle savait pas pourquoi, mais elle commençait à suspecter quelque chose de louche.

Sur les quais, Mulch et Baquet fixaient avec des yeux ronds leur pèche miraculeuse qui gigotait frénétiquement dans leur filet. Par précaution, les deux pécheurs maintenaient fermement les cordes du filet pour éviter que la sirène s'échappe dans l'océan. Ils la traînèrent le long des quais, sous le regard ébahis des villageois. Mais Dagur, Odine et Ombretueur leur coupèrent aussitôt la route !

\- Vous allez où comme ça ?! Leur demanda sévèrement Dagur

\- On emmène cette diablesse jusqu'à la place du village afin que tout le monde puisse la voir et qu'ils puissent voir Stoik la tuer ! Ou peut-être qu'il nous laissera la tuer puisque c'est nous qui l'avons pêchée ?

\- Oh j'suis pas sur de vouloir faire ça, Mulch. Rien que le fait d'avoir péché une sirène, moi, ça me suffit. Rétorqua gentiment Baquet

Odine tenta de voir comment était la sirène prisonnière du filet. Mais quand elle reconnut des nageoires couleur saumon et des cheveux roux, le cœur d'Odine rata de nouveau un battement ! C'était Cleo ! La peur la submergea également car elle avait peur que les Berkiens ne tue son amie d'enfance en l'embrochant ou en la privant d'eau !

\- Dagur ! Ce… C'est Cleo ! S'exclama t-elle d'une voix paniquée

\- O... Odine ! S'exclama Cleo d'une voix tout aussi paniquée

Avec l'aide de Dagur et d'Ombretueur, Odine parvint à écarter les deux pécheurs et à vite libérer Cleo du filet, sous le nez des Berkiens qui étaient surpris de voir des humains venir au secours d'une sirène ! Ils étaient également tous surpris de voir qu'elles semblaient se connaitre ! Odine serra fortement Cleo dans ses bras et la pauvre fit de même tellement qu'elle avait peur.

\- Tout va bien, Cleo... Je suis là... La rassura t-elle avec des yeux aussi brillants que ceux de Cleo

\- Oh mon Thor… Odine est l'une des leurs ! S'exclama Maureen qui venait de comprendre

Odine se mordit la lèvre et tourna son regard vers Maureen. Vu le ton employé par la jeune fille, on sentait bien la rancœur qu'elle devait avoir pour les sirènes ! Et vu le regard et la consternation des villageois, c'était pas mieux ! L'espoir de faire la paix avec Maureen semblait définitivement anéantie, tout comme l'espoir de vivre en paix parmi les Berkiens. Odine soupira tristement car le cycle se répétait encore une fois. Mais cette fois, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle donna des consignes à Cleo et l'aida à retourner dans l'eau. Sous l'eau, Cleo se sentit beaucoup mieux, ce qui rassura Odine une fois qu'elle vit Cleo lui faire un signe encourageant sous l'eau. Cleo ne remonta pas à la surface, mais elle resta cachée sous l'eau et sous les quais, pas loin d'Odine qui se releva avec courage pour faire face aux villageois.

\- Bonne déduction, Maureen. Je ne suis pas née en tant qu'humaine, mais en tant que sirène. Ça pose un problème à quelqu'un ?

Au même moment, Stoik, Gueulfor et le reste des dragonniers avaient rejoint la foule pour voir ce qui se passait et pour tenter de calmer les ardeurs des villageois. Mais là, en ayant entendu Odine s'adresser aux villageois avec courage, ils se contentèrent de rester à leur place et de voir comment Odine allait s'en sortir.

\- Si ça nous pose un problème ?! Tu fais partie de cette race de prédatrices sous marines ! Cette même race qui nous a ôté beaucoup de proches au fils des siècles !

\- C'est vrai. Mais pour me punir d'avoir aidé les vôtres, les miens m'ont bannie. Je ne représente donc pas une menace pour les humains, ni cette sirène qui est mon amie d'enfance et un des membres de ma famille. Alors je vous défends de lui faire du mal ou sinon, je n'hésiterais pas à vous le faire payer. Conseilla t-elle froidement

De là où elle était, Cleo entendait tout. Elle était émue, fière de son amie et impressionnée par son courage ! Elle qui l'avait connue d'un tempérament assez timide et craintif, voila qu'elle faisait preuve de bravoure, qu'elle osait défendre une sirène devant une assemblée d'humains et qu'elle les menaçait ! En voyant que tous les villageois étaient plus qu'outrés et toujours aussi mécontents, Odine soupira et tenta d'apaiser les esprits.

\- Ecoutez. J'ai conscience de ce que les sirènes représentent pour les humains et je suis sincèrement navrée du mal qu'elles ont pu vous causer. Mais je n'y suis pour rien ! J'ai jamais fait de mal à un seul être humain ! Sauf quand j'ai du me battre pour sauver mes amis. Donc vous pouvez toujours me reprocher mes origines… Mais ne me blâmez pas pour les crimes de mes semblables.

\- Que de belles paroles ! Qui nous dit que ta véritable nature ne prendra pas le dessus un jour où l'autre ? Mmh ? Rétorqua Maureen

\- A ce que je vois, tu es la seule à avoir un problème avec moi, Maureen. Constata Odine d'un air blasé

\- Bien sur que non ! Tu vois bien que tout le monde est du même avis que moi !

\- Ah ouais ? Pourtant t'est la seule qui parle depuis tout à l'heure. Alors si tu as vraiment un problème avec moi, on va s'expliquer et régler tout ça à part. Dans le cas contraire, laisse-moi tranquille. Conseilla t-elle froidement

Maureen trembla de rage, détourna le regard et se tut. Sa mère adressa un regard assez sévère à sa fille, puis elle tourna son regard vers Odine et lui adressa un sourire tandis qu'elle s'adressait calmement au villageois.

\- Pour ma part, je suis convaincue qu'Odine dit la vérité sur elle et sur son amie. Les sirènes ne sont pas forcément toutes dangereuses et je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

\- Miranda a raison. Intervint Stoik. Les dragons étaient nos ennemis et pourtant, nous sommes devenus amis et nous pouvons compter sur eux dans n'importe quelle situation ! Odine est certes une sirène de naissance, mais du temps où elle était une sirène, elle a su nous prouver qu'on pouvait avoir confiance en elle et qu'on pouvait compter sur elle.

Stoik lui adressa un sourire qu'Odine lui rendit avec reconnaissance. Il s'avança ensuite vers elle, se plaça derrière elle et posa ses mains gigantesques sur ses épaules.

\- Et je tiens à vous rappeler que c'est en partie grâce à elle que nos enfants et l'avenir du village ont était sauvés. Et pour ça, je lui en serais toujours reconnaissant. Alors le premier qui osera lui faire du mal, il aura affaire à moi.

\- A moi aussi. Intervient Gueulfor en se plaçant aux coté de Stoik

\- Et à moi aussi. Déclara Harold en faisant de même

\- Moi aussi. Déclara Astrid

\- De même pour moi. Intervint Dagur

\- Ouais ! Pas touche aux potes ! Prévint Krane

Rapidement, toute la bande se joignit à elle. Odine se sentie heureuse et émue d'avoir de tels amis et d'être soutenue dans un moment comme celui là ! A tour de rôle, la plupart des villageois cessèrent d'afficher des têtes mécontentes et retrouvèrent le sourire en se rendant compte de leur comportement. La seule qui ne s'était pas séparée de son air mécontent, c'était Maureen. Déjà qu'elle était furieuse d'avoir été de nouveau humiliée en public par Odine, mais avec l'intervention de sa mère, de Stoik puis des dragonniers, c'était la goutte de trop ! Elle tourna les talons et rentra chez elle. Les villageois firent de même, ainsi que les dragonniers après avoir félicité Odine pour son courage. Ceux qui étaient au courant pour sa relation avec Dagur firent l'effort de ne rien lui dire mais ils se contentèrent de sourire. Gueulfor s'en alla, puis Stoik, mais Odine tenait à le remercier.

\- Stoik ? Je… Merci pour ce que vous avez fait.

\- J't'en prie, Odine. T'est l'une des nôtres et il est de mon devoir d'intervenir quand ça tourne mal. Et soit rassurée que si quelqu'un cherche à te causer des ennuis, ma mise en garde suffira à les décourager.

\- Il a raison. Surtout qu'en plus, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas enfermé quelqu'un dans les cellules ! Les araignées et les rats y ont bien élus domicile ! Pouffa Gueulfor

Odine esquissa un sourire en coin et laissa les deux ainés s'en aller. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et Dagur.

\- T'a pas fini de m'impressionner, toi.

\- Hin. Merci de m'avoir aidé, Dagur. Sans toi, je…

\- De rien, Odine. Bon, je vais rentrer. Profite bien de cette visite.

Ils s'échangèrent un tendre sourire puis Dagur s'en alla vers sa hutte tandis qu'Odine se rapprocha du rebord du quai.

\- Cleo ? C'est bon, tu peux venir.

Cleo sortit de sa cachette et lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- C'était impressionnant ! Bravo, Odine. Et euh… Désolée d'avoir révélée ton secret et de t'avoir mise dans l'embarras.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Je vais gérer ça. Maintenant, si tu me disais ce que tu es venue faire ici ? Même si je suis super contente de te revoir et qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé de grave, tu ne devrais pas être ici ! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était dangereux ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

\- Pour te revoir, j'étais prête à prendre tous les risques.

\- Oh, Cleo… Mais au fait, comment t'as su où j'étais ?

\- Grâce à la voyante et aux pierres précieuses que tu m'as donné. Ça m'a permis de la payer pour ses services. Mais si je suis venue, c'est pour te voir et m'assurer que tu allais bien, mais aussi pour te donner un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance. Tiens.

La sirène sortie de son sac en toile une vieille boite à bijoux et la tendit à Odine. C'était une simple boite en bois, plate, avec de légères et simples gravures dorées sur le couvercle et sur les cotés de la boite. Odine prit la boite d'un air intriguée, mais plus elle la regardait, plus elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette boite à bijoux quelque part !

\- Est-ce que c'est… ?

\- La boite à bijoux de ta mère.

Odine entrouvrit la bouche puis regarda de nouveau la boite, mais cette fois, avec nostalgie et émotion.

\- Comme que tu ne risque plus de venir dans notre monde, qu'on sait que tu as perdu ta caverne et tes trésors et qu'on ne pourra pas se voir très souvent… Maman et moi on n'a pensé que ça te ferais plaisir.

\- C'est le cas... ! C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part… Merci…

Cleo était ravie que ça lui plaise. Odine ouvrit la boite et fut encore plus surprise en voyant que les quelques bijoux que sa mère possédait se trouvaient à l'intérieur ! Certains étaient comme dans ses souvenirs, mais pour d'autres, elle les avait simplement oubliés. Elle s'asseya et passa cinq minutes à regarder tous les bijoux, mais à force, elle revoyait l'image de sa mère qui les porté avec grâce et elle se rappela au combien sa mère était belle, et au combien elle lui manquait. N'ayant pas envie de pleurer, elle referma la boite à bijoux, inspira profondément et la posa à coté d'elle. Les deux amies discutèrent ensuite de tout et de rien. Sur invitation de Cleo, Odine lui raconta sa nouvelle vie ici et tout ce qu'elle faisait, comme la cueillette dans les bois pour Gothi, ses leçons avec Varek, etc.

\- Dis ? Pourquoi t'es toute sale ? Lui demanda enfin Cleo

\- Je me suis battue avec quelqu'un, alors notre chef m'a punie en m'obligeant à labourer un champ laissé à l'abandon. J'avais fini peu de temps avant que tu n'arrives. Mais ça va. Dagur m'a aidé, alors…

\- Euh, en parlant de lui… C'est moi ou y'a quelque chose entre vous ?

\- Oui. Nous sommes ensemble.

\- Whoa… Bah comparée à Tristan, il est vachement différent ! Perso, il ne m'attire pas du tout. Il me fait même un peu peur avec tous ces tatouages, ces cicatrices et son air féroce. Avoua t-elle

\- Sans doute. Mais crois moi, il vaut nettement plus la peine que Tristan. Et je suis heureuse aux cotés de Dagur. Il m'aime, il se soucie de moi et c'est réciproque.

\- Je te crois. Mais je suis quand même désolée pour toi et Tristan. Vous alliez bien ensemble. Et je suis désolée aussi pour tout le reste.

\- Mmm. Merci. Sinon, quelles nouvelles du monde des sirènes ?

\- Eh bien… On n'a pas subi de représailles de la part des soldats du royaume pour le fait d'avoir voulu t'aider, euh… La reine nous a envoyé un message concernant ton bannissement, ainsi qu'une mise en garde en cas de rébellion… Et euh… Ah oui ! Barbécaille à enfin été vaincu !

\- C'est vrai ? Ils ont enfin réussi à le trouver ?

\- Oui. D'après ce que je sais, l'armée d'Atlantis n'a pas eu trop de mal à les battre et elle a subi très peu de pertes. Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que tout le royaume n'aura plus peur d'eux et n'aura plus à s'inquiéter ! Nous pourrons tous revivre !

\- C'est vrai. Même que je ne fait plus partie de ce monde, je suis très contente que cette menace soit enfin écartée. Je n'aurais plus à craindre que lui et son armée s'en prenne à vous. Quoi d'autre comme nouvelles ?

\- Bah… La reine Atlanna est morte.

Malgré tout ce que la reine lui avait fait, Odine ne pu s'empêcher d'être surprise de cette nouvelle ! Mais elle questionna Cleo d'un air neutre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est à cause de l'armée de Barbécaille ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas entendu les gens parler d'elle lors de la bataille.

\- Ah. Elle a donc du succomber à son état de santé. Supposa t-elle

\- Elle était malade ? S'étonna Cleo

\- Disons que depuis la mort de sa fille, son état de santé c'était détériorer. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle mourrait si tôt, ni peu de temps après mon bannissement. Enfin bref. Je suppose que Tristan est aux commandes du royaume puisque c'est ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Je n'en sais rien non plus. Je n'ai rien entendu sur le nouveau successeur du trône.

\- Oh, peu importe. Ça ne me concerne plus. Rétorqua Odine en regardant l'horizon

\- Odine…

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu rentre chez toi, Cleo. Iris va se faire du souci et je n'ai pas envie que tu l'inquiètes encore plus longtemps.

\- T'as raison. En tout cas, je suis contente de t'avoir revue, de savoir que tu va bien et que tu sois auprès de tes amis.

\- Pareil pour moi. Mais promets-moi de ne plus prendre de risque à l'avenir.

\- Promis.

\- Bien. Sois prudente et… Remercie Iris pour le cadeau et embrassa là de ma part.

\- Ce sera fait. Au revoir, Odine…

\- Au revoir, Cleo…

Odine se baissa afin d'enlacer son amie d'enfance. Les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux, tout comme Cleo. Mais pour conclure leur adieu sur une note plus joyeuse, Cleo esquissa un sourire malicieux et entraîna Odine avec elle dans l'eau ! Odine ne put esquiver la baignade et regagna la surface en toussant, alors que Cleo la regardait avec un grand sourire malicieux.

\- Cleo ! Mais pourquoi tu… ?!

\- Vois le bon coté des choses ! T'es moins sale !

\- Euh… Ouais, pas faux. Mais bon, tu aurais…

Cleo lui balança de l'eau à la figure et pouffa de rire. Odine fit de même et rapidement, les deux amies éclatèrent de rire en s'aspergeant mutuellement d'eau. Elles s'amusèrent durant dix minutes, mais au moins, Odine était presque propre et sentait moins le chou. Vient ensuite le moment pour elles de se dire au revoir. Elles s'étreignirent une dernière fois puis Cleo disparut sous l'océan. Odine la suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne la voit plus, puis elle soupira tristement et remonta pour s'asseoir un instant sur le rebord du quai. Elle ramassa sa boite à bijoux, la regarda deux secondes, puis elle observa un instant l'océan et le coucher de soleil sans bouger et sans rien dire. Depuis son arrivée, c'est la première fois qu'elle fixait aussi longtemps l'océan. Et elle ne ressentait pas grand-chose en fait. Peut-être parce que c'était son choix de vivre sur terre.

Elle repensa également à ce qu'elle avait appris sur le monde des sirènes, mais elle cessa rapidement d'y penser. Ça ne la concernait plus et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle se soucie des affaires du royaume. La seule chose pour laquelle elle se ferait toujours du souci, c'est pour sa famille et son village natal. C'est tout. Mais avec Cleo, Iris et les bannis, Odine savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de raison de s'inquiéter car quoi qu'il arrive, ils veilleront tous les uns sur les autres et sur le village. Fatiguée, elle se leva et regagna lentement sa hutte. Elle avait hâte de prendre un vrai bain et de chasser cette maudite odeur de chou !

oO*Oo

Tristan n'avait presque pas dit un mot de toute la journée. Après son repas du soir, il voulut sortir de l'infirmerie afin de se changer les idées. Archie donna son accord pour qu'il sorte, mais contre la promesse de revenir dans une heure pour se reposer. Même que Tristan ne se sentait pas trop mal, il devait encore garder le lit et se reposer. Un garde l'escorta donc jusqu'aux jardins de la cour, mais il demanda à rester seul le temps de sa balade. Le garde accepta mais il suivit de loin le capitaine afin de garder un œil sur lui. Avec l'aide d'un bâton, Tristan se déplaça lentement et avec prudence. Petit à petit, il se sentait un peu mieux et un peu plus détendu. Les jardins du palais avaient le pouvoir d'apaiser leurs visiteurs. Lors de sa balade dans les allées, il tomba sur Corail qui examinait de près une plante fleurie.

\- Corail ?

\- Oh ! Bonsoir, capitaine ! Sursauta t-elle. Ou devrais-je dire… Majesté. Dit-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement

\- Relevez-vous, je vous prie. Je n'ai pas encore été couronné donc vous pouvez encore m'appeler Tristan ou Capitaine.

\- Comme vous voulez. Bonne soirée, capitaine. Dit-elle avant de retourner admirer les fleurs

Tristan esquissa un faible sourire puis il reprit sa route, mais il s'arrêta deux secondes après et se tourna vers la jeune sirène.

\- Corail ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ça vous dirait de m'accompagner le temps de ma balade ? Je préfère de loin votre compagnie à celle de mon garde du corps.

\- Avec plaisir. Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle attrapa le bras de Tristan avec douceur et l'escorta le long des allées fleuries et verdoyantes. La jeune sirène ne cessait de regarder partout avec un tendre sourire.

\- Le jardin vous plait ?

\- Oui, beaucoup. Durant toutes ces années, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion d'admirer des fleurs ni des plantes, et encore moins me balader dans un si beau jardin.

\- Sachez que vous pouvez venir autant de fois qu'il vous plaira.

\- Merci beaucoup, Capitaine. Au fait ? Comment vous sentez vous ?

\- Sur le plan physique, ça peut aller grâce aux soins d'Archie. Mais pour ce qui est du reste, je digère et je m'habitue petit à petit à la réalité. Avoua t-il d'un air grave

\- Désolée. Mais ne soyez pas inquiet pour votre avenir. Je suis sure que vous serez un excellent souverain et que vous régnerez longtemps.

\- Merci, Corail.

\- Dites-moi ? Quel est la chose que vous ferait en premier dès que vous serez couronné ?

\- La première chose ? Eh bien… Pour être franc, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je pense que je m'habituerais surtout à mon nouveau statut et à ma nouvelle vie.

\- C'est un bon début. Admit Corail avec un sourire

Tristan lui rendit son sourire, même si intérieurement il était contrarié par son avenir. Ou plutôt contrarié par ce que son avenir aurait dut être si Odine était encore là. Malgré les nombreuses discussions assez corsées qu'il avait eu avec elle, c'est tout de même auprès d'elle qu'il avait imaginé son avenir. Odine l'ignorait peut être, mais elle apportait beaucoup de choses essentielles à Tristan. Et à cause de son départ, il avait tout perdu en plus de se sentir trahi par son ex petite amie. En repensant à ce que la reine lui avait montrée sur elle et sur Dagur, Tristan fronça le regard et se sentit de nouveau en colère. Ce qui est sur, c'est qu'il allait devoir l'oublier et bientôt choisir une nouvelle reine pour régner à ses cotés et assurer sa lignée. Mais il attendra encore un moment avant de trouver la personne idéale et se marier. Mais il savait d'avance que le royaume serait heureux que leur nouveau roi se marie. Les mariages, tout le monde aime ça ! C'était signe de joie et de fête pendant des jours ! Et après les dures épreuves que le royaume venait de subir à cause de Barbécaille, un mariage serait une bonne chose. Mais qui pourrait-il choisir pour régner à ses cotés ? Il faudrait avant tout que cette personne possède les qualités qu'on attend de la part d'une future reine, comme le fait d'être bienveillant envers le peuple.

En regardant Corail qui s'émerveillait devant une autre fleur, Tristan se disait qu'elle pourrait convenir pour ce rôle. Après tout, elle est belle, gentille et elle a pensé avant tout au bien du royaume avant de profiter de sa liberté. Mais il y avait un petit souci. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Sa mésaventure avec Odine l'avait en quelque sorte dissuadé de retomber amoureux avant un long moment. Mais peut être qu'avec le temps, il pourrait tomber amoureux de la jeune sirène. Il aimait sa compagnie. C'était déjà un bon point. Et en plus, ça semblait réciproque. Mais quoi qu'il advienne, Tristan lui demanderait si elle serait d'accord pour devenir sa reine. Plus jamais il ne serait question d'obliger quelqu'un à endosser un rôle qu'il ne souhaite pas vivre. Son expérience avec Odine lui aura en quelque sorte servie de leçon.

Tristan et Corail terminèrent donc leur balade, puis la jeune sirène laissa Tristan au bon soin du garde afin qu'elle puisse regagner sa chambre. Le garde escorta le capitaine jusqu'à l'infirmerie, puis se fut bientôt l'heure pour tout le monde d'aller dormir. Tristan demeura encore assez silencieux, mais il finit par s'endormir en ayant l'esprit préoccupé par ses futurs devoirs de roi, mais aussi par des choses plus agréables comme Corail et son tendre sourire, son émerveillement devant les fleurs du jardin ou encore les visions de son avenir à ses cotés.


	20. Parce que je t'aime

Chapitre 20 - Parce que je t'aime

Odine essayait de ne pas faire attention aux regards qu'on lui lançait. Que ce soit les bons ou les mauvais, elle n'avait plus la tête à ça pour ce soir. Et elle avait encore moins envie de s'occuper de Gustav qui la rattrapa au pas de course, à mi chemin de sa hutte.

\- Odine ! Attend !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Gustav ? Demanda t-elle le plus patiemment possible

\- Je voulais te dire que… Pour moi, ça ne change rien que tu viens du monde des sirènes. Je t'apprécie telle que tu es et je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Ni même Ferkroche.

\- Merci, Gustav. C'est gentil. Bonne soirée.

\- Attends ! Est ce que ça te dirait qu'on aille manger un morceau ensemble ?

\- Non, merci. J'ai pas très faim.

\- Oh. Dans ce cas, peut être demain ?

\- Désolée. J'ai déjà des projets demain.

\- Alors peut être après demain ? Je connais un endroit sympa qui…

A bout de nerfs, Odine se tourna vers lui et fixa Gustav d'un air sévère. Elle était bien décidée à mettre définitivement les points sur les i. Et c'était peut être immature de sa part et injuste pour Gustav, mais elle avait besoin d'un bouc émissaire pour passer ses nerfs.

\- Ecoute, Gustav. Au cas où t'aurais encore rien capté, je n'ai pas envie d'être avec toi ou de faire quoi que ce soit avec toi ! Tu ne m'attire pas du tout, tu es trop jeune, tu m'agace et puis je suis déjà avec quelqu'un !

\- Euh… Avec qui ?

\- Dagur. Alors si tu ne veux pas que je lui en parle et que ça tourne mal, fiche moi la paix et jette ton dévolu sur une autre fille, ok ? Et de préférence, de ton âge.

\- Mais…

\- La discussion est finie, Gustav. Bonne soirée. Conclut-elle assez froidement avant de reprendre la route

\- Tu mens à propos de toi et Dagur ! Je… C'est impossible qu'une jolie fille comme toi puisse être avec un type pareil ! S'exclama t-il

Odine leva les yeux au ciel devant un esprit aussi borné ! Mais il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique moyen de convaincre Gustav. Embrasser Dagur sous son nez. Mais hors de question qu'elle fasse ça juste pour que Gustav lui fiche la paix. Dagur risquait peut être de mal le prendre. Elle laissa donc Gustav en pleine perplexité et rentra immédiatement chez elle. Varek et Ingrid étaient déjà là.

\- Bonsoir, Odine. Ça a été avec ton amie ?

\- Oui, Varek. Ça c'est bien passé. Répondit-elle gentiment

\- Cool. Prête pour ta leçon ?

Avec tout ça, Odine avait complètement oublié sa leçon ! Le truc, c'est qu'elle avait envie d'apprendre, mais elle sentait fatiguée, contrariée et elle rêvait avant tout de prendre un bain ! Mais elle ne voulait pas vexer Varek qui semblait avoir préparé pas mal d'exercices.

\- Euh… Ouais. Je range ça, je mets mes vêtements à sécher et j'arrive.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Ingrid en regardant la boite

\- Un cadeau.

Elle monta à l'étage sans rien dire de plus. Ingrid et Varek échangèrent alors un regard curieux. Odine posa la boite à bijoux sur sa table de chevet, puis elle chercha des vêtements propres dans la commode. Elle ôta les siens qu'elle mit à sécher sur la chaise, puis elle enfila ses nouveaux habits. Avant de descendre, elle défit ses tresses, essora ses longs cheveux noirs puis descendit rejoindre Varek pour sa leçon. Malgré la fatigue, les courbatures et ses contrariétés, elle fit de son mieux pour rester concentrée. Mais Varek n'était pas dupe. Il se doutait bien qu'elle était fatiguée.

\- Odine ? Si tu veux on peut remettre la leçon à plus tard ?

\- Merci, mais ça va aller, Varek. Et puis tu te donne du mal pour m'aider, alors je vais prendre sur moi le temps de ma leçon.

\- Comme tu veux. Mais prends ton temps pour faire tes exercices, d'accord ? J'suis pas pressé de rentrer.

Odine lui rendit son sourire et retourna travailler. Pour ce soir, elle sut énoncer l'alphabet sans que Varek ne lui vienne trop en aide, elle sut presque épeler les différents mots que Varek écrivait, elle sut presque écrire les noms de ses amis et elle se débrouilla pas trop mal pour lire un petit texte écrit par Varek. Une fois sa leçon terminée, Varek rassembla ses affaires, salua les filles et s'en alla. Odine se frotta les yeux puis elle grimaça à cause de l'odeur de chou encore présente.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse chauffer de l'eau pour un bain ? Proposa Ingrid

\- Non merci, Ingrid. Je vais le faire.

\- D'accord. Tu voudras manger avant ou après ?

\- J'ai pas très faim, en fait. Mais ne te prive pas pour moi, Ingrid. Mange.

La brune acquiesça et prépara le repas pendant qu'Odine faisait chauffer de l'eau pour son bain. Toute deux demeurèrent silencieuses, mais ce silence commençait à gêner Ingrid. Elle voudrait tant qu'Odine se confie à elle, qu'elle lui parle de sa nouvelle relation avec Dagur, qu'elle lui explique comment ça s'est passé pour qu'ils se mettent ensemble, qu'elle lui parle de ce qui s'est passé sur les quais et avec Maureen, qu'elle lui parle de ce qui ne vas pas ou qu'elle lui parle de sa punition sur le champ de Mildiou ! Mais le pire, c'est qu'Odine ne semblait pas remarquer l'état d'Ingrid. Ou alors, elle s'en fichait. Ingrid se rappela des conseils d'Harold, mais elle tenta quand même de lancer la conversation.

\- Au fait… J'ai appris pour toi et Dagur. Je suis sincèrement contente pour vous.

\- Merci. Répondit simplement Odine alors qu'elle versait de l'eau chaude dans la bassine en bois.

\- Et euh… Si jamais tu veux en parler, je suis là. Même qu'il s'agit de toi et de mon frère, ça ne me gêne pas. Assura t-elle avec sincérité

\- D'accord.

Vu qu'elle continuait de garder le silence, Ingrid laissa tomber. Odine installa le drap prévu comme paravent, se déshabilla et entra dans la bassine. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou et elle en profita pour vite s'immerger et se laver le corps et les cheveux avec le savon. Et tout ça dans le calme le plus absolu. Ingrid hésita plusieurs fois à lui adresser la parole. La situation la peina tellement qu'elle n'avait plus faim. Elle arrêta de faire à manger, rangea tout, et alla se coucher. Une fois propre, Odine replongea sous l'eau pour chasser toute la mousse et le savon de ses cheveux, puis elle s'adossa contre la bassine et fit trempette tant que l'eau était encore chaude. Soudain, le silence qui régnait dans la maison l'étonna. Ingrid était partie ?

\- Ingrid ? T'es encore là ?

\- Oui. Je suis juste partie me coucher.

\- T'as mangé ?

\- Non. J'ai pas très faim non plus.

\- Ah. Dans ce cas… Bonne nuit.

\- A toi aussi.

Ingrid ferma les yeux et essaya de dormir. Odine devina qu'elle venait de lui faire de la peine et elle s'en voulait. Elle sortit donc de l'eau, s'enveloppa dans un drap, essora vite fait ses cheveux et alla directement voir Ingrid qui ouvrit les yeux en sentant la présence d'Odine à ses cotés.

\- Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait de la peine. Ce n'était pas volontaire. C'est juste que j'ai passé une sacrée journée et que je suis épuisée.

\- Je sais.

\- Mmh. Mais j'ai quand même le temps et l'envie de discuter. Du moins, si tu en as toujours envie puisque tu me l'as proposé.

\- Ça me ferait plaisir, oui.

\- D'accord. Je m'habille et je reviens.

Odine retourna donc s'habiller et Ingrid s'asseya sur son lit. Deux minutes plus tard, Odine s'asseya sur le rebord du lit.

\- Bien. Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Pour commencer, si tu me racontais comment toi et Dagur avez fini ensemble ? Est-ce que c'était romantique ? Est-ce que ça s'est fait naturellement ?

Odine esquissa un petit sourire amusé puis elle lui raconta toute histoire. Le bonheur qu'elle partageait et vivait avec Dagur se retranscrivait à travers ses récits, ce qui enchanta Ingrid. Elle était même touchée par les mots que Dagur avait choisis pour déclarer sa flamme ! Jamais elle n'aurait cru que son frère serait capable de ça ! Surtout après les innombrable erreurs et crimes qu'il avait commis ! En sachant ce qu'Odine ressentait par rapport à sa relation avec Dagur, Ingrid l'encouragea à ne pas cacher leur relation, de ne pas avoir honte, ni peur et que tout le monde serait content pour eux au lieu du contraire. Encouragée par l'état de leur conversation, Odine lui parla ensuite de tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée. Le bon comme le mauvais, et elle n'hésita pas à faire part de ses émotions. Même au sujet de la reine Atlanna.

\- Désolée, Odine.

\- Merci. Mais après ce qu'elle a fait, ça ne me fait rien qu'elle soit morte.

\- J'en doute pas. Mais je ne te cache pas que je trouve ça louche qu'elle soit morte peu de temps après ton bannissement.

\- Que veux-tu. C'est que son heure devait arriver.

Odine se mit à bailler, signe qu'elle devait vraiment aller dormir si elle voulait être en forme pour leur sortie en groupe. Ingrid acquiesça et remercia Odine de s'être confiée à elle. Elles se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et se couchèrent dans la bonne humeur, y comprit Odine. Elle fixa un instant la boite à bijoux de sa mère puis esquissa un sourire en pensant à ce qu'elle ferait demain.

oO*Oo

Le lendemain, les dragonniers se levèrent avec bonne humeur ! C'était enfin le jour de leur sortie en groupe ! En se levant, chacun prépara ses affaires et son repas pour le midi, puis suite aux instructions d'Astrid, ils devaient tous se regrouper sur la grande place afin que chacun puisse prendre un panier qui servira pour la récolte des myrtilles. Les jumeaux furent les premiers à arriver car ils étaient trop motivés et excités ! Puis le reste du groupe arriva à tour de rôle. Il ne manquait plus que Dagur, Ingrid et Odine. Quand les filles sortirent de chez elles, Dagur sortit une minute après de chez lui avec Ombretueur. Ingrid le salua, puis elle adressa un sourire à Odine avant de partir avec Sonovent rejoindre les autres.

\- Salut. Dit Odine avec un tendre sourire.

\- Salut. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien mieux qu'hier. Et motivée pour plein de choses.

\- Ah oui ? Lesquelles ?

Elle s'approcha et lui vola un tendre baiser. Dagur fut assez surpris de son geste car ils n'étaient pas seuls dehors ! Il eut même du mal à lui rendre son baiser tant il était surpris ! Odine rompit le contact et fixa Dagur avec un petit sourire malicieux.

\- Ça, par exemple. Dit-elle d'un ton suave

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? Que tu… ?

\- Que je ne veux pas cacher plus longtemps notre relation. Je suis heureuse à tes cotés et je veux que tout le monde en soit témoin. Surtout nos amis. Alors si tu es du même avis que moi, embrasse moi.

Dagur esquissa un grand sourire et embrassa tendrement sa belle devant tout le monde. Les villageois esquissèrent un sourire puis retournèrent à leur besogne. C'est donc main dans la main que le jeune couple se rendit sur la grande place en compagnie du Gronk. Malgré sa joie, Odine sentit ses joues brûler et son cœur battre la chamade. Mais quand ils arrivèrent sur la grande place et que leurs amis se tournèrent vers eux avec de grands yeux surpris, elle se sentit légèrement nerveuse. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'est la première fois qu'ils allaient se retrouver en couple au sein du groupe. Mais visiblement, Rustik n'était pas encore au courant !

\- C'est quoi c'te blague ?! Vous… Vous êtes ensemble ?! S'exclama Rustik, bouche bée

\- Soit pas jaloux, Ruspif. Lui conseilla Dagur

\- En tout cas, on est content pour vous deux. Assura Harold avec un sourire

\- C'est vrai. Faudra juste s'y habituer. Avoua Astrid avec un clin d'œil

\- Et trouver un surnom pour votre couple ! Voyons voir… Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait trouver d'intéressant ? S'interrogea Krane

\- Mmh… Je dirais Dagine ou Odur. J'ai rien d'autre pour le moment. Suggéra Kogne

\- Je préfère vous prévenir que j'aime pas les surnoms, ok ? Les prévint gentiment Dagur

\- La bonne blague ! Alors que c'est toi qui n'arrête pas de te moquer de mon nom ! Grommela Rustik

\- Bon ! Puisque tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir…

Au moment où Astrid allait leur donner un panier, un cor retentit depuis les quais et plusieurs villageois se rendirent là-bas avec un sourire et un certain empressement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Odine en les regardant

\- C'est Johann le négociant qui vient faire sa transaction mensuelle. Il vend ou échange ses biens contre de l'or ou d'autres biens. Expliqua Varek

\- Ah d'accord.

\- Bah ça tombe bien qu'il soit là. J'ai envie de voir ce qu'il a comme nouveautés. Ingrid ? Odine ? Vous venez ? Leur demanda Astrid

Les filles comprirent pourquoi elle tenait tant à y aller et décidèrent de la suivre. Le reste du groupe décida finalement de les accompagner. A bord, Johann le négociant amarra son navire et se mit à énoncer à haute voix les marchandises qu'il était prêt à vendre ainsi que quelques slogans afin d'attirer les clients. Mais en voyant Dagur parmi les dragonniers, son teint commença à pâlir et il perdit presque l'usage de la parole pour la plus grande joie de Rustik. En devinant sa crainte, Harold se chargea de rassurer le négociant.

\- Tout va bien, Johann. Dagur est de notre coté, maintenant.

\- Si vous le dites, maître Harold, alors il est de mon devoir de vous faire confiance. Mais je vous en prie. Jetez un œil à mes innombrables marchandises et dites moi si quelque chose vous plait.

Harold lui rendit son sourire et alla voir ce que Johann avait en stock. De son coté, Astrid essayait de voir si quelque chose pourrait convenir à Harold comme cadeau de fiançailles. Mais elle ne trouva rien d'extraordinaire, même avec l'aide discrète d'Odine et d'Ingrid. En regardant Ingrid, Johann se souvint d'une information capitale à son sujet.

\- Mademoiselle Ingrid ? Puis-je vous parler ?

\- Bien sur, Johann. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Durant mon voyage vers les marchés de l'Est, j'ai appris quelque chose d'important et de très surprenant concernant votre famille. Et vu que vous et votre frère êtes réconciliés et réunis au même endroit, ce qui est tout aussi surprenant, autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda Ingrid alors que Dagur se joignit à elle

\- J'ai entendu dire que votre père, Osvald l'agréable, serait en vie.

Ingrid fut surprise par cette surprenante nouvelle ! Ça fait des années que personne n'avaient eu des nouvelles de l'ancien chef des Parenvrilles, et là, on lui apprend qu'il serait en vie alors que tout le monde le croyait mort ?! Dagur fut moins surpris qu'elle, car comme il n'avait pas tué son père et qu'Ingrid ne l'avait pas tué non plus, il était convaincu que leur père devait forcément être en vie quelque part ! Et voila qu'il en avait la preuve ! Les autres furent également surpris d'entendre une telle nouvelle. Ingrid échangea un regard avec son frère qui lui adressa un sourire.

\- Je t'avais dit que je ne l'avais pas tué. La preuve, le négociant nous dit qu'il serait en vie. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire, frangine ?

\- Euh…

\- Qu'on va pouvoir aller le chercher ensemble et reformer en famille la tribu des Parenvrilles ! Dit-il gaiement en entourant ses épaules de son bras

Odine tourna tristement le regard. Il était clair que cette mission ne la concernait pas. Et quand bien même elle serait inclue dans ce voyage par invitation ou de son plein gré, elle ne serait d'aucune utilité vu qu'elle n'avait pas de dragon, plus de pouvoirs magiques et plus la capacité de se changer en sirène. Elle serait plus un boulet qu'autre chose. Mais ce qui lui fit de la peine, c'est que Dagur comptait partir sans lui en avoir parlé, et que s'il part, il ne serait surement pas là pour son anniversaire. Parce que depuis la veille, et surtout grâce à Ingrid et au cadeau de Cleo et d'Iris, Odine avait enfin trouvé la volonté de faire part de sa date d'anniversaire à ses amis. Mais le fêter sans Dagur et Ingrid, ce ne serait pas pareil. Elle abandonna donc l'idée de leur dire sa date d'anniversaire. Elle qui était si contente et enthousiaste, c'était fichu. Encore une fois.

\- Ouais, c'est ça Dagur. Je crois que t'a pris trop de coups sur la tête ! Rétorqua gentiment Ingrid en le repoussant

\- Ingrid, c'est sérieux ! C'est l'occasion rêvée !

\- Tu m'excuseras, Dagur, mais j'ai d'autres projets plus importants que cette aventure de dingue. Et là, il y en a justement un qui nous attend. Au revoir, Johann.

\- Au revoir, mademoiselle Ingrid. Dit-il d'un ton navré

Ingrid quitta le navire, puis ce fut le tour d'Astrid, d'Odine et du reste du groupe. Dagur salua Johann et partit rejoindre les dragonniers. Le groupe se dirigea à dos de dragon vers l'entrée du bois, puis tout le monde se déplaça à pied une fois dedans. Odine demeura silencieuse et pensive. Mais quand Dagur s'approcha d'elle pour marcher à ses cotés, elle fronça légèrement le regard et évita de le regarder.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Dagur

\- Oui.

\- Euh… Excuse-moi, mais ça n'a pas l'air.

Odine ne répondit pas et rejoignit Varek, afin qu'ensemble, ils se remémorent l'endroit où se trouvaient les myrtilles sauvages. Dagur fut étonné du comportement d'Odine. Elle qui était si contente tout à l'heure, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle agissait de la sorte ? Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé sur le bateau de Johann ? Vu les circonstances et les regards que certains membres du groupe lui avaient lancé, Dagur jugea qu'il serait préférable d'attendre qu'il soit seul avec Odine pour discuter.

Grâce aux souvenirs de Varek et Odine, mais aussi grâce au flair de Bouledogre, ils retrouvèrent les buissons de myrtilles dix minutes après leur arrivée. La vue de toutes ces belles myrtilles enchanta le groupe, en plus de leur ouvrir l'appétit !

\- Dragonniers ? Prêt pour la récolte ? Demanda Harold

\- Avant qu'on commence à les cueillir, ce serait bien qu'on trouve un endroit où nous installer pour notre pique nique, non ? Supposa Astrid

\- T'as raison. Allons, y.

Après quinze minutes de recherches, le groupe trouva une petite clairière. Le terrain était plat, il y avait des zones d'ombre, une large zone ensoleillée et un petit point d'eau. Le groupe s'installa à l'ombre en se fiant à la trajectoire du soleil. Ils posèrent leurs sacs et étalèrent leurs couvertures sur l'herbe.

\- Ok. Maintenant qu'on est installé, on va pouvoir aller faire la cueillette. Les dragons pourront rester ici et veiller sur le campement. Mais il faudrait que quelqu'un reste pour veiller à ce que nos dragons ne touchent pas à la nourriture.

\- Odine et moi on va s'en charger. Répondit Dagur

\- J'avais plutôt envie de cueillir les myrtilles, moi. Protesta t-elle

\- Ça y est. Les problèmes de couples commencent. Soupira Rustik en levant les yeux au ciel

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Odine. Je viendrais échanger ma place avec toi dans quelques minutes, d'accord ? Dit Astrid avec un sourire

\- Ok, Astrid. Répondit Odine

Le groupe s'en alla vers les bois, laissant Dagur et Odine entre eux. Les dragons profitèrent d'être entre eux pour jouer, courir, se baigner, pécher, se rouler dans l'herbe ou simplement se prélasser au soleil. Odine reposa son panier et s'asseya sur sa couverture.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Odine ? J'ai dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ? S'inquiéta Dagur en s'asseyant à ses cotés

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Je dois vraiment te le dire ?

\- J'aimerais, oui.

\- Très bien. Ça a un rapport avec ce que le marchand a dit sur votre père. Je ne suis pas fâchée contre le fait que tu sois heureux de savoir que ton père serait toujours en vie et que tu sois enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller le retrouver, mais… Avant d'affirmer devant tout le monde que tu allais partir, tu aurais pu m'en parler en privé. Je suis ta petite amie et j'aurais aimé qu'on en parle avant que tu prennes ta décision.

\- Très bien, alors parlons-en. Je…

\- Ça ne sert plus à rien d'en parler, Dagur. Tu veux partir le retrouver et je n'ai pas le droit de t'en empêcher. Ce serait injuste de ma part. Donc si tu veux partir, vas-y. J'attendrais que tu reviennes.

\- Comment ça « j'attendrais que tu revienne » ? Hors de question que je parte sans toi, voyons !

\- Tu vois, Dagur… C'est ce genre de phrase qui a fait qu'Ingrid a pété un plomb sur le bateau. Tu balances tous ces grands projets sans nous demander notre avis ! Si tu veux qu'elle parte avec toi, il faut que vous en parliez entre vous. Quand à moi, je ne peux pas t'accompagner.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai plus de dragon, plus de pouvoirs magiques et je ne peux plus me changer en sirène. Et puis c'est une affaire qui vous concerne toi et Ingrid. Pas moi, ni Varek, ni personne d'autre. Et puis j'ai pas envie d'être un boulet dans cette mission.

\- Odine, je…

\- N'insiste pas, Dagur. J'ai pris ma décision. Tout comme toi…

Les yeux brillants, elle se leva et partit rejoindre les autres pour la cueillette. Dagur resta assis et la regarda tristement s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans les bois. Seul, il se mit à cogiter sur ce qu'il avait fait et sur ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il admit qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Son enthousiasme a prit le dessus et maintenant, il en payer le prix. Ingrid et Odine étaient en colère contre lui et il venait surement de plomber l'ambiance et la sortie. Il soupira tristement puis, en attendant qu'ils reviennent, il ramassa un petit bout de bois et le tailla avec sa dague.

Odine marcha lentement le long des arbres. Elle se sentait malheureuse et elle en avait surtout marre que son bonheur soit gâché par quelqu'un ou par quelque chose d'important ! Avec Tristan c'était la guerre et ses responsabilités envers le royaume, et avec Dagur, c'était son père ! Et comme par hasard, ça tombe au moment où ils se mettent ensemble ! A ce moment là, Odine se sentit capricieuse, égoïste et injuste ! Elle osait comparée Dagur à Tristan alors qu'ils étaient totalement différent ! Et puis elle devrait soutenir Dagur et être contente pour lui !

\- Odine ?

Odine tourna son regard vers Ingrid.

\- T'es pas avec Dagur ?

\- Non. On s'est… presque disputé.

\- Au sujet de ce que Johann a dit, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais… Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas avec les autres ?

\- Si, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur la cueillette. Je les réduisais toutes en purée. J'ai donc dit aux autres que j'avais besoin d'être seule un instant.

\- Je comprends. Cette nouvelle ne te laisse pas indifférent non plus, c'est ça ?

\- En effet. Mais ce qui m'ennuie surtout, c'est le fait que Dagur s'imagine que je vais tout laisser tomber et que je vais le suivre dans cette aventure pour retrouver notre père ! Pff… Il ne m'a même pas demandé mon avis. Ni même le tiens.

\- C'est vrai. Mais…

\- Bah tu sais quoi ? Je refuse d'y aller. J'suis un dragonnier aujourd'hui ! J'ai des responsabilités et je tiens à les accomplir.

\- J'suis d'accord, mais…

\- Quoi ?

\- Il s'agit de ton père, Ingrid. Ça te ne te ferais pas plaisir de le retrouver et de faire sa connaissance ? D'après ce que tu m'as dit, tu étais toute petite la dernière fois que tu l'a vue, et qu'il te reste à peine quelques bribes de souvenirs.

\- C'est vrai, mais je ne ressens pas le besoin de le retrouver, ni de reformer la tribu des Parenvrilles. Tout ça, c'est les projets et les rêves de Dagur. Pas les miens.

\- Je sais, mais… Ce serait peut être l'occasion de vous rapprocher et de retisser des liens familiaux ?

\- Les liens qu'on a aujourd'hui me suffisent, Odine. Et puis s'il tenait vraiment à avoir une sœur, il aurait du y penser avant de m'envoyer à la dérive.

\- Ingrid… Soupira Odine

\- N'essaye pas de me faire changer d'avis, Odine. Et puis si t'a pas envie qu'il s'en aille tout seul, t'as qu'à l'accompagner ! Vous êtes ensemble, pas vrai ? Alors qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

\- Vu qu'il s'agit d'une affaire familiale, ce n'est pas à moi de l'accompagner, Ingrid. Rétorqua-t-elle

N'ayant pas envie de se disputer avec elle et de plomber davantage l'ambiance, Odine fit demi-tour. Ingrid la laissa tranquille et resta un moment sur place à réfléchir tout en jouant avec sa tresse. Odine regagna tranquillement le campement, l'esprit préoccupé par ses pensées. Avant qu'elle ne sorte du bois, elle regarda Dagur qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. En le regardant, tout ce qui avait été dit entre eux, ou entre elle et Ingrid prirent une ampleur différente dans son esprit. Quand elle comprit ce qui était le plus important, elle esquissa un sourire et retourna le voir. Quand Dagur l'aperçut, il posa sa dague et son bout de bois par terre et attendit qu'elle soit près de lui.

\- Odine… J'ai bien réfléchi. Je ne partirai pas retrouver mon père.

Odine fut assez surprise ! Il ne voulait plus partir ? Voila autre chose !

\- Hein ? Mais je croyais que… ?

\- Ecoute. J'ai eu le temps de cogiter sur tout ça le temps que tu sois partie. Ce n'est pas comme si Johann était sûr que mon père soit en vie. Il a entendu dire qu'il était en vie. Y'a donc une chance sur deux qu'il ne le soit pas. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de passer des jours, des semaines ou des mois à le chercher, et encore moins si toi et Ingrid ne voulait pas m'accompagnait. Le temps que je passerais à le chercher, je préfère mille fois le passer avec toi. J'ai donc pris ma décision, Odine. Je reste avec toi sur Berk. Nous deux… C'est ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Dit-il en prenant tendrement ses mains dans les siennes

\- Dagur…

\- Et je ne tiens surtout pas à gâcher plus longtemps notre sortie en groupe avec cette histoire. Je propose donc qu'on oublie tout ça, qu'on s'amuse et qu'on ne se dispute plus. Tu veux bien ?

Émue de voir qu'il pensait d'abord à elle et à leur couple, elle lui adressa un tendre sourire. Ravi que tout soit arrangé, Dagur s'empara de son visage et l'embrassa tendrement, puis il frotta tendrement son nez contre le sien. Odine émit un petit rire, Dagur l'imita, puis les deux amoureux s'étreignirent, s'installèrent sur les couvertures et regardèrent les dragons s'amuser entre eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Astrid et Harold revinrent avec deux paniers remplis de myrtilles. Dagur et Odine tournèrent simplement leur regard vers eux. Leurs amis étaient contents de les voir ainsi et de voir que tout était arrangé.

\- On est venu vous relayer. Profitez de faire la cueillette tant qu'il y a encore des myrtilles dans les buissons. Conseilla Astrid

\- Merci, c'est gentil. Lui répondit Odine

Elle et Dagur se levèrent, puis main dans la main et sans oublier de prendre le dernier panier vide, ils partirent rejoindre les autres. Astrid et Harold posèrent leur récolte puis se dirigèrent vers le point d'eau pour laver leurs mains pleines de jus de myrtilles. Le reste du groupe étaient content de voir que Dagur et Odine s'étaient réconciliés. Les deux amoureux cueillirent ensemble les myrtilles et les mirent dans le même panier. Ils ne cessaient de se sourire, de se donner quelques myrtilles à manger, d'échanger quelques mots par-ci par-là, de blaguer, de rire et de se donner des petits bisous. Varek était ému de voir ça, les jumeaux étaient trop préoccupés par leur concours du plus grand récolteur de myrtilles et Rustik se forçait de ne pas les regarder pour éviter de vomir dans son panier. Quand à Ingrid, elle était revenue pour éviter d'inquiéter tout le monde et pour éviter de gâcher la sortie et la cueillette, mais elle évitait de trop les regarder et se contenta d'afficher en permanence un léger sourire. Après avoir cueilli presque toutes les myrtilles, et voyant que leurs paniers étaient quasiment pleins, tout le monde alla rejoindre Astrid, Harold et les dragons. Ils déposèrent leurs récoltes à coté de la leurs, puis ils allèrent tous se laver les mains au point d'eau. Odine et Dagur se passèrent un coup d'eau sur le visage puisqu'ils avaient mangés des myrtilles.

D'humeur joueuse, les jumeaux commencèrent à s'asperger mutuellement, mais Kogne aspergea Rustik qui se mit aussitôt à râler ! Pour le faire taire, Ingrid esquissa un sourire, l'aspergea et tout le monde éclata de rire en voyant la tête qu'il faisait ! Varek se moqua gentiment de lui, mais ses paroles lui coûtèrent un aller simple direct dans le point d'eau ! Tout le monde rigola de bon cœur, puis ce fut le tour de Krane de pousser sournoisement sa sœur dans l'eau. Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre car Prout venait de le pousser dans l'eau pour venger son dragonnier. Les autres dragons firent sournoisement la même chose envers leurs dragonniers. Sauf Odine puisqu'elle n'en avait pas. Mais Ombretueur la poussa juste après avoir poussé Dagur et se mit à rire en même temps que ses semblables. Non rancunier envers leurs montures, les dragonniers s'amusèrent quelques instants dans l'eau puis tout le monde sortit car il était l'heure de manger. Comme ils étaient tous trempés, ils déplacèrent leurs affaires au soleil afin de se sécher le temps du repas. Ils donnèrent ensuite le repas prévu pour leurs dragons et entamèrent enfin leur propre repas, assis en cercle les uns à cotés des autres.

\- Au fait les jumeaux ? Peut-on savoir ce que vous nous avez réservé comme jeux pour tout à l'heure ? Demanda Harold alors qu'il prenait le sandwich qu'Astrid lui tendait.

Bien que les autres membres du groupe aient déjà entamé leur repas, tout le monde tourna le regard vers les jumeaux qui affichèrent d'immenses sourires.

\- Ravi que tu pose enfin la question, mon cher Harold. Kogne et moi, on vous a préparé une série de jeux et de défis dont vous nous direz des nouvelles !

\- Des défis ? Vous êtes sérieux ? S'étonna Astrid

\- Hin… Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait se contenter de s'amuser sans ajouter un peu de piment ? Rétorqua Kogne avec un petit sourire carnassier

\- Ça c'est bien les jumeaux. Faut toujours qu'ils en fassent des caisses ! Commenta Rustik avant de mâcher son poulet

\- Et donc ? Quelles sont ces épreuves ? Demanda Odine avec impatience

Kogne et Krane énoncèrent à tour de rôle une série de jeux et de défis que tout le monde avait écoutés avec attention. Les jumeaux en profitèrent pour se déclarer maîtres des jeux. Ainsi, ils choisiront eux même l'ordre des jeux et les gages pour les perdants des défis. Au final, tout le monde fut plus emballés que craintif, car ils savaient que quoi qu'il arrive, ils s'amuseraient comme des fous. Après le dialogue des jumeaux, Rustik en profita pour faire une annonce.

\- Bon, maintenant que les jumeaux on fini de parler, j'ai une annonce à vous faire concernant mon anniversaire. Cette année…

\- Rustik ? Ton anniversaire n'est pas avant deux mois. Rappela gentiment Varek

\- Et alors, crétin de Varek ? Ça ne m'empêche pas de tout prévoir à l'avance afin que cette fête soit parfaite.

\- Mouais. Approuva Varek.

\- Je disais donc que cette année, j'organise une fête costumé, avec un concours du plus beau costume. Et bien entendu, il y aura des jeux plus cool que ceux des jumeaux, un banquet en mon honneur et le moment où j'ouvrirais mes cadeaux somptueux.

\- Bah voyons. Soupira Astrid en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Hé ! Une fois que t'aura joué à nos jeux, je peux te garantir que tu voudras y rejouer pour ton anniversaire. Parole de Thorston ! Rétorqua Krane à l'intention de Rustik

\- C'est ça !

\- Mmh… Tu veux peut être parier, Rustik ? Demanda sournoisement Kogne

\- Dis, Rustok ? Il y a un thème pour les costumes ? Demanda Dagur

\- Vous venez déguisés en ce que vous voulez !

\- Tant mieux ! Comme ça, ma chérie et moi, on pourra venir déguisés en un couple assorti du genre… Le vampire et sa proie, ou le couple de morts vivants, un duo de pirates, ou encore le chevalier en fer de Gronk et sa princesse... Dit-il d'une voix mielleuse

Odine lui adressa un tendre sourire, ce qui fit sourire tout le monde, à part Rustik devant tant de niaiseries. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment complices et amoureux, au point que Dagur la surnomme déjà « ma chérie ».

\- Ce serait une excellente idée, Dagur ! J'ai jamais participé à une fête costumée alors du coup, j'ai trop hâte d'y être !

\- Voila ! Ça c'est de la motivation et de l'enthousiasme ! Merci, Odine. Se réjouit Rustik

\- De rien, Rustichaut ! Souriait-elle **(Rustik + artichaut ^^)**

Dagur éclata de rire, suivis des autres dragonniers. Odine ria aussi, puis elle adressa un clin d'œil au Jorgensen qui se mit à rougir avant de grommeler et de retourner à son repas. Odine croisa deux secondes le regard de Varek puis elle se pinça légèrement les lèvres. Il était temps pour elle de faire une annonce.

\- Et puis tant qu'on parle d'anniversaire… J'ai également une annonce à vous faire.

Bien qu'étonné, tout le monde se montra attentif. Varek regarda Odine avec espoir et croisa discrètement les doigts en espérant que ce qu'elle allait dire était ce à quoi il pensait !

\- Alors voilà. J'ai jamais dit quand était mon anniversaire parce que c'est le jour où mes parents sont morts à cause de moi… Mais comme je n'ai plus envie de vivre dans le passé et les craintes, j'ai envie que vous sachiez enfin quand est-ce que je suis née.

\- Et c'est quand alors ? Demanda Varek avec un grand sourire

\- Je suis née le 11e jour du dernier mois de l'année. Dit-elle avec un sourire, tout en regardant Varek

Les dragonniers se montrèrent enchantés de cette annonce ! Il est vrai qu'à part Varek, personne ne lui avait encore demandé quand est-ce que leur amie était née afin de ne pas louper son anniversaire.

\- T'es sérieuse ?! T'est née le mois de Snoggeltog ?! Oh mon Thor ! Je vais vite le noter ! S'enthousiasma Varek en sortant un petit carnet de l'une de ses sacoches.

\- On est super content, Odine. Et pour ton premier anniversaire parmi nous, on va t'organiser une fête d'anniversaire inoubliable ! Lui promit Astrid

\- Euh… Moins inoubliable que le mien, j'espère ? Euh, non c'est bon j'ai rien dit. Murmura Rustik après avoir croisé le regard sévère de ses camarades.

Odine esquissa un petit sourire amusé. Dagur serra tendrement sa main dans la sienne, ce qui attira l'attention de la jeune femme.

\- Compte également sur moi pour t'offrir un bel anniversaire, Odine.

\- Merci, Dagur. Merci à tous… Dit-elle avec émotion

Ils terminèrent de manger et de discuter, puis tout le monde se reposa une petite heure afin de digérer et de s'amuser dans de bonnes conditions. Les jumeaux, Harold et Rustik firent une sieste à l'ombre des arbres, Varek se mit également à l'ombre afin de réfléchir à un tas d'idées qu'il gribouillait dans son petit carnet. Dagur alla faire des séries de pompes et d'abdos dans les bois. Les dragons, eux, en profitèrent également pour se reposer auprès de leur dragonnier. Quand à Ingrid, Odine et Astrid, elles étaient assises au milieu d'un petit parterre de fleurs, loin du reste du groupe et s'amusèrent à faire des couronnes de fleurs que les vainqueurs des défis pourront porter.

\- Donc toi et Dagur, vous êtes officiellement en couple c'est ça ? Lui demanda Astrid

\- C'est ça.

\- Et tu es heureuse ? Lui demanda t-elle

\- Oui. Et beaucoup plus qu'avec Tristan. Ce qui est assez incroyable vu qu'on se connait que depuis quelques jours alors que j'ai fréquenté Tristan pendant quelques mois.

\- Si ça se trouve, c'est Dagur l'homme de ta vie. Commenta Ingrid

\- Et c'est triste à dire, mais… Si notre mésaventure sur la rive n'était pas arrivée, tu n'aurais jamais rencontré Dagur et tu serais toujours avec Tristan. Ajouta Astrid

\- C'est vrai. Admit Odine. Mais j'aurais quand même préféré qu'on ne perde pas la rive. J'aimais cet endroit…

\- Moi aussi. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'on soit de nouveau réuni. La consola Ingrid

\- Tu as raison. Et puis on pourra assister au mariage d'Harold et Astrid.

\- Et bientôt au tiens. Ajouta malicieusement Astrid

\- Pardon ?

\- Bah vu que toi et Dagur avait officiellement annoncé votre couple, tu va également passer par la case cadeau de fiançailles avant de passer par la case mariage. Annonça Astrid avec un grand sourire.

\- Euh… Hin. On n'en est pas encore là, tu sais ? Dit-elle avec un léger sourire embarrassé

\- Je sais. Pour l'instant, vous roucoulez de manière trop mignonne mais ça me rassure de savoir que je ne serais bientôt plus la seule à galérer pour trouver un cadeau de fiançailles.

\- Pff. Je suis sure que je ne galérerais pas pour lui en trouver un. Rétorqua Odine

\- C'est ce que tu dis, mais quand on est ami avec un garçon, puis en couple avec, c'est plus la même chose pour l'histoire des cadeaux. Que ce soit pour des fiançailles, anniversaire ou même Snoggeltog. Précisa Ingrid avec un petit sourire

\- Ah vraiment ? Eh bah moi, je reste persuadée que peu importe l'occasion, je saurais toujours quoi offrir à Dagur. Assura fièrement Odine

\- C'est ce qu'on verra. Héhé. Ricana Astrid.

Elles continuèrent de confectionner les couronnes de fleurs et de discuter. Odine ne fut même pas contrariée au sujet de son éventuel mariage avec Dagur. Elle n'avait plus envie de se prendre la tête et de s'inquiéter pour de telles choses. Si elle devait finir par se marier avec lui, eh bien soit. Elle l'aimait sincèrement, et puis vu l'homme qu'il est, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Elle esquissa même un petit sourire et sentit ses joues s'embraser en imaginant une demande en mariage, une union et une vie de couple avec lui.

Une heure plus tard, il était enfin l'heure de s'amuser ! Aucun jeux ou défis prévus par les jumeaux ne nécessitaient la présence des dragons, alors ils se contentèrent de rester à l'écart et de se détendre. Une journée à ne rien faire, c'est vrai que c'était quand même assez rare pour eux. Les jumeaux demandèrent à tout le reste du groupe de se mettre devant eux afin qu'ils puissent annoncer le premier défi.

\- Bien. Le premier défi consiste à quatre duo mixtes de faire la course de là… jusqu'à l'autre bout de la clairière. Les hommes doivent porter leur partenaire, amie ou sœur sur le dos ou dans leurs bras. Mais ils ne doivent surtout pas tomber. Sinon, c'est le gage !

\- Et on peut savoir d'avance le gage ? Histoire d'être motivé pour ne pas perdre ?

\- Demande refusée, cher Varek. Héhé.

\- Mouais, dites plutôt que vous n'avez aucune idée pour vos gages à la noix !

\- Détrompe-toi, Rustik. Les Thorston ont toujours des tas d'idées à mettre en pratique.

\- Mais on n'aura sans doute pas assez d'une vie pour toutes les mettre en pratique... Enfin bref. Faites le choix de vos partenaires et retrouvez-nous au point de départ.

Les jumeaux coururent vers la ligne de départ qu'ils tracèrent dans l'herbe avec un peu de peinture jaune. Les autres couples furent vite formés et furent évidents. Dagur et Odine, Astrid et Harold, et enfin Varek et Ingrid. Rustik leva les yeux au ciel et s'asseya à l'écart du terrain réservé à la course pendant que les trois couples rejoignirent les jumeaux. Rustik se chargera de donner le départ. Krane, Harold et Varek portèrent leurs partenaires sur leur dos, tandis que Dagur pris Odine dans ses bras, telle une princesse. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et lui donna un petit bisou sur la joue afin de l'encourager. Voyant que tout le monde était prêt, Rustik donna le départ. Les couples avancèrent au même rythme, mais très rapidement, ce fut Dagur et Odine qui prirent la tête ! Odine esquissa un grand sourire et se permit même de tirer la langue en regardant ses amis ! Varek et Ingrid étaient deuxième et les jumeaux troisième. A cause de sa jambe en métal, Harold eut du mal à courir normalement, mais il lutta pour ne pas tomber et subir le gage des jumeaux. A mi parcours, personne ne tomba. Mais vers la fin, ce fut les jumeaux qui gagnèrent le privilège de subir leur propre gage, tout ça parce que Kranedur s'était emmêlé les pieds et les avait tous les deux fait chuter. Dagur et Odine gagnèrent la course. Ils reçurent une couronne de fleurs et s'embrassèrent afin de célébrer leur victoire ! Quand aux jumeaux, ils durent garder pendant une minute une grosse limace de mer vivante dans la bouche. Odine détourna le regard pour ne pas voir ça, mais les autres regardèrent quand même avec dégoût. Les jumeaux remportèrent le défi avec des hauts de cœur, mais ils se sentaient prêt pour le jeu suivant.

Durant une bonne partie de l'après midi, ils enchaînèrent avec ces jeux là : le jeu du foulard avec Harold comme arbitre afin d'énoncer les numéros attribués au clan des filles et au clan des garçons, course de relais, colin-maillard, et une autre course en couple mais cette fois, il faillait que les couples avancent jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée en se faisant face et en maintenant la pomme qui se trouvait entre leur front, et ce sans la toucher avec leurs mains et sans qu'elle tombe. C'était dur, mais ça avait le mérite d'être marrant !

Durant chaque jeu, tout le monde s'était super bien amusé. Ils se reposèrent un instant sur l'herbe, au soleil, en cercle, main dans la main et la tête proche de celle du voisin. Ils regardèrent le ciel et les nuages qui défilaient. A tour de rôle, chacun essaya de décrire à sa manière ce que le nuage représentait. Ce jeu rappela à Dagur et Odine les symboles dans les étoiles, ce qui les fit sourire mutuellement. Malheureusement, toute bonne chose à une fin. Il était l'heure de rentrer. Le ciel se tintait d'un léger rose et il fallait encore ramener toutes les myrtilles au village.

\- On les déposera chez moi. Proposa Astrid.

\- Oh, j'en connais une qui voudra qu'on fasse des confitures entre filles dès demain matin. Comprit Ingrid avec amusement

\- T'as tout compris ! Oh, ce sera trop amusant de faire ça ! Ma mère à tout ce qu'il faut et elle sera enchantée de nous donner un coup de main !

\- Ouais bah Ingrid, sois gentille et veille à ce qu'Astrid ne fasse pas de la confiture digne de son yak-au-yak ! Brrr… Supplia Rustik alors qu'il frissonnait de dégoût

Astrid lui colla son poing dans son épaule tandis que les autres membres du groupe esquissèrent discrètement une grimace afin de ne pas vexer la jeune guerrière. Odine n'avait pas remarqué leur grimace car elle s'était penchée pour ramasser son propre panier de myrtille.

\- Du yak-au-yak ? C'est quoi ? Demanda innocemment Odine

\- Le truc le plus immonde qu'elle a jamais cuisiné ! Si tu tiens à ta vie et à ton estomac, n'en mange jamais ! AIE ! Mais quoi ?! C'est la vérité ! C'est aussi dégueu que le Bar en croûte de sel des jumeaux ! AIE !

Pour la peine, Astrid cogna encore deux fois son poing contre le bras de Rustik. Le pauvre avait tellement mal qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Détail qui n'échappa pas aux jumeaux.

\- Hé ? Je rêve où tu chiale ? Se moqua Kognedur

\- Ouah, trop la honte ! Pouffa Krane

\- La ferme vous deux… Grommela Rustik

\- Tu l'as cherché, Rustik. On ne se moque pas de ce que nos amis essayent de cuisiner. Si ça se trouve, Astrid n'avait pas réussi sa recette ou elle avait juste oublié un ingrédient. Tout simplement. En tout cas, je suis sure que ça doit pas être si mauvais que ça. Rétorqua Odine.

Astrid posa une main sur l'épaule d'Odine et l'autre, sur son propre cœur.

\- Ouah… J'suis très touchée, Odine… Merci.

\- De rien, Astrid.

\- Gentille, douce et compatissante… C'est bien la Odine que je connais et que j'aime. Dit Dagur en posant sa main sur l'autre épaule de sa petite amie

Odine se mit à rougir avant de suivre le groupe jusqu'au village. De retour au village, tous le monde déposa les paniers de myrtilles chez Astrid. Sa mère fut surprise de voir autant de myrtille, mais quand Astrid lui confia avec enthousiasme le projet confiture, sa mère esquissa un sourire amusé et laissa les dragonniers disposer les paniers dans la cuisine. Vu qu'il était bientôt l'heure de souper, tout le monde se salua et rentra de son coté avec son dragon. Pour ce soir, il n'y avait pas de leçon entre Varek et Odine. Comme Dagur, Odine et Ingrid habitaient dans le même secteur, ils firent route ensemble. Le temps que Dagur et Odine se disent au revoir devant la porte de la hutte de Dagur, Ingrid et Sonovent continuèrent d'avancer.

\- Merci pour cette belle journée. Je me suis bien amusé et bien détendu.

\- C'est vrai ? Même en dépit de notre dispute ?

\- Oui. Et c'est bien qu'on ait vite tout arrangé. Je pense que les disputes peuvent être favorables à l'épanouissement du couple. Enfin… Pas toujours, et ça dépend le sujet de la dispute. Dit-elle en repensant à elle et à Tristan

\- J'suis d'accord. Mais je te promets que je vais tout faire pour éviter qu'on se dispute. Je préfère tellement quand on est heureux et tout calineux... Dit-il en frottant tendrement son nez contre le sien

\- Hin… Moi aussi, Dagur.

Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, puis Dagur rentra chez lui après avoir embrassé une dernière fois sa bien-aimée. Odine rentra chez elle d'un pas joyeux. En chemin, elle regarda un viking et ses jeunes enfants se rendre chez eux, main dans la main et dans la bonne humeur. En voyant cette famille unie et heureuse, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais également de repenser à la nouvelle concernant Osvald et au choix de Dagur. Son sourire disparut et elle redevint pensive, si bien qu'elle resta un moment sur place, son regard vacillant entre la famille viking et la hutte de Dagur. En voyant qu'on la regardait, Odine reprit la route vers sa hutte et y entra sans montrer qu'elle était contrariée. Ingrid était occupée de ranger ses affaires et elle semblait d'assez bonne humeur.

\- Quelle journée ! Tu as faim, Odine ?

\- Mmh… Nan, pas trop. A cause de tous les jeux et de cette marche, je me sens plus fatiguée qu'affamée.

\- J'en doute pas. Tu montes te coucher alors ?

\- Ouais. Je veux être en forme pour faire les confitures. Bonne nuit, Ingrid.

\- Toi aussi.

Odine monta avec ses affaires qu'elle déposa au pied de son lit. Elle s'allongea ensuite sur son lit et fit de son mieux pour se détendre et dormir tellement elle était courbaturée et épuisée. Malheureusement, ses pensées concernant Dagur et Osvald l'empêchèrent de dormir, même lorsque la nuit tomba et que tout le monde était endormi depuis un bon moment. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à toutes les options, à savoir ce qui serait mal ou bien dans toute cette histoire, à ce qui serait le plus important, elle, Dagur, leur couple et a plein d'autres choses. Et puis le souvenir de cette famille heureuse et unie hantait son esprit. Le cœur lourd, mais convaincue d'avoir pris la bonne décision, elle se leva et chercha discrètement dans ses affaires un objet bien précis. L'ayant trouvé, elle le regarda un instant, inspira profondément puis descendit. Mais tout ce bruit réveilla Sonovent puis Ingrid qui interpella Odine avant que celle-ci n'ouvre la porte.

\- Odine ? Où est ce que tu vas ?

\- Chez Dagur pour une affaire importante.

\- Euh… T'es sure que ça va ? S'inquiéta Ingrid alors qu'elle allumait une bougie

\- Oui. Je… Ingrid ? Tu es vraiment sure de ne pas vouloir partir avec Dagur pour retrouver votre père ? Demanda t-elle en se tournant vers elle

Ingrid fronça légèrement le regard.

\- Non. Là-dessus, je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis. Et Dagur non plus apparemment, puisque tu m'en reparle. Constata t-elle en croisant les bras

\- Détrompe-toi. Il ne comptait plus y aller afin de pouvoir rester avec moi. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de le priver de cette chance.

\- Tu va donc le laisser s'en aller ?

\- Oui. Il le faut.

\- Sans toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais t'es bête ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu t'obstine à ne pas vouloir l'accompagner ? Vous ne serez pas séparés comme ça !

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas à moi de l'accompagner. Rétorqua-t-elle froidement

Elle quitta la hutte mais Ingrid ne la retint pas. A la place, elle éteignait la bougie et retourna se coucher, l'air sévère mais pensif. Dehors, l'air nocturne était assez frais. Odine s'entoura de ses bras et se rendit rapidement chez Dagur mais avec une certaine boule au ventre. Elle ne frappa pas à la porte et se permit d'entrer. Il n'était pas dans la pièce principale et Ombretueur dormait profondément, les quatre pattes en l'air. Dagur devait surement être au lit, à l'étage. Odine ferma doucement la porte et monta discrètement à l'étage. Le Gronk ne l'entendit même pas et continua de dormir et de ronfler. Une fois en haut, Odine vit Dagur, allongé dans son lit et seulement vêtu de son pantalon. Son armure et sa tunique étaient disposées sur la chaise, à coté de son lit. Odine s'approcha du lit et l'appela d'une voix douce alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le rebord du lit.

\- Dagur ? Hé, Dagur ? Réveille-toi.

Mais son geste réveilla Dagur qui l'empoigna par le col de sa tunique et lui planta une dague sous la gorge tout en la fixant d'un air meurtrier ! Mais quand il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'Odine et qu'elle semblait effrayée, son visage se détendit et il s'empressa aussitôt d'écarter la lame pour ne pas la blesser !

\- Désolée, Odine ! Ce… C'est un vieux réflexe ! Je ne voulais pas te… ! S'excusa t-il en posant sa dague sur la table de chevet

\- C'est rien, Dagur... C'est ma faute aussi. Je n'avais qu'à pas entrer sans frapper à la porte et sans annoncer ma présence. Dit-elle en massant sa gorge

\- Oui, mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et à cette heure ci ? Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta t-il

\- Oui. Je suis juste venue te parler de ton père.

\- De mon père ? Ecoute, on en a déjà parlé et j'ai dit que je ne partirai pas.

\- Oui, et c'est par rapport à moi que tu as décidé ça. Et je t'en remercie de tout cœur mais tu ne devrais pas laisser passer cette chance de le retrouver. Et encore moins par rapport à moi et à notre couple. Ce serait égoïste de ma part de te retenir pour ne pas te perdre et que tu reste auprès de moi.

\- T'essaie de me dire quoi ? Que je devrais partir ?

\- Oui.

\- Odine… Soupira t-il

\- Ecoute. Si j'apprenais que mon père était encore en vie, ça me rendrais heureuse d'avoir le soutien de mes proches et qu'on me laisse la chance de le retrouver et de reformer une famille ! Et je veux t'offrir cette chance, Dagur.

Dagur l'attrapa par les bras et la fixa droit dans les yeux avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Odine. Si je pars, tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Que je serais parti pendant des jours, voir des semaines ou des mois !

\- Je sais.

\- Et que je ne pourrais peut être pas te donner beaucoup de nouvelles !

\- Je sais.

\- Et… Et qu'il se peut que je rencontre du danger et qu'il y a un risque que je ne revienne jamais !

\- J'en ai conscience, Dagur. J'ai conscience de tout ce que ça implique. Mais je sais que tu reviendras sain et sauf. Et d'ailleurs… J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Tiens. Dit-elle en lui donnant sa bourse pleine de pierres précieuses et d'or, qu'elle avait pris lors de sa mission avec Harold sous l'océan

Dagur leva un sourcil et ouvrit la bourse qu'il regarda avec des yeux médusés ! Même dans la pénombre, il put voir ce que la bourse contenait.

\- Odine, il y en a pour une petite fortune là-dedans !

\- Je sais. C'est ce qui me reste de ma fortune personnelle. Et je tiens à te la donner pour que tu puisses subvenir à tous tes besoins durant ton voyage.

\- Alors c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Que je m'en aille ?

\- Oui, Dagur. Saisis la chance de retrouver ta famille et de reformer la tribu des Parenvrilles.

Ému, Dagur serra Odine dans ses bras.

\- Merci, Odine… T'es vraiment la personne la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontrée ! J'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un soit capable de faire une telle chose pour moi…

\- C'est parce que je tiens à toi et que je veux que tu sois heureux.

Encore plus ému, Dagur resserra l'emprise de ses bras sur elle. Odine le serra à son tour dans ses bras et blottit son visage contre son torse musclé. Et le fait qu'elle soit en contact direct avec sa peau ne la dérangea pas et ne la contraria pas plus que ça. Pas même le fait d'être dans sa chambre et assise sur son lit à une heure pareille. Elle avait des émotions et des choses plus importantes à gérer.

\- Je partirai demain matin, à l'aube, tant que la nouvelle est encore fraîche. J'aurais plus de chance d'obtenir des informations une fois dans les marchés de l'Est. Dit-il en lui faisant face

\- T'a raison. Dans ce cas… Je vais te laisser te reposer. On se verra demain matin.

Elle l'embrassa puis se leva du lit, mais Dagur la retint par la main.

\- Ne pars pas. Reste, s'il te plait.

\- Euh… Tu veux que je reste dormir ? Demanda t-elle en rougissant subitement

\- Vu que je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je serais parti, j'aimerai passer le maximum de temps avec toi avant mon départ. Pas toi ?

\- … Si. Répondit-elle sincèrement

Dagur esquissa un sourire puis il posa la bourse sur sa table de chevet et se poussa pour laisser de la place à Odine dans le lit. Odine déglutit discrètement puis ôta ses bottes avant de s'allonger sous la couverture. Dagur leva le bras afin qu'elle puisse venir se blottir contre lui, ce qu'elle fit presque timidement. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de coller sa joue contre sa tête. Il avait le nez dans ses cheveux et il aimait respirer le parfum qui s'en dégageait.

En dehors du contexte assez embarrassant et peu habituel d'être dans le lit de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Odine se sentait bien dans les bras de Dagur. Extrêmement bien, même. Elle se sentait aimée, en confiance, et protéger. Ayant réussi à lui faire changer d'avis, elle esquissa un sourire malgré sa tristesse, puis elle trouva rapidement le sommeil, enivrée par l'odeur de Dagur et bercée par les battements de son cœur.


	21. Le malheur persiste

Chapitre 21 - Le malheur persiste

Dagur s'était réveillé le premier, avant l'aube, l'air morose. Il avait regardé Odine dormir pendant quinze minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Elle lui adressa un tendre sourire, mais quand elle se rappela ce qui allait bientôt se passer, son sourire disparut et elle devint aussi morose que Dagur. N'ayant pas envie de vivre ses derniers instants avec elle dans une telle ambiance, il esquissa un tendre sourire et lui vola un baiser qu'Odine lui rendit avec tendresse. Leur baiser dura quelques minutes, mais un grondement sourd provenant de l'estomac de Dagur les interrompit, puis ils esquissèrent mutuellement un sourire amusé. Il avait faim et Odine aussi. Ils se levèrent, s'habillèrent et descendirent déjeuner avec Ombretueur. Le petit déjeuner se déroula au maximum dans la bonne humeur et avec plusieurs moments de complicité. Dagur piqua même un des élastiques d'Odine et l'obligea presque à lui courir après pour qu'elle vienne le reprendre, ce qu'elle fit avec amusement. Ils tournèrent autour de la table et coururent dans la pièce principale de la hutte. Afin de le piéger, elle grimpa sur un banc, puis sur la table, et sauta sur le dos de Dagur. Il perdit l'équilibre et ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux sur le plancher, mais Odine le domina en le chevauchant et en bloquant ses mains contre le sol.

\- Gagné ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire

\- Ok, j'abandonne… Tiens… Dit-il en rigolant à moitié

Odine reprit son élastique, se leva puis aida Dagur à se relever. Elle s'apprêtait à refaire sa natte qui était à moitié défaite, quand Dagur l'en empêcha en prenant sa main. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, puis son regard se posa sur la seconde natte. Il enleva lentement l'élastique et défit les deux nattes avec douceur. Odine ne protesta pas et le laissa faire. Une fois la totalité de sa chevelure défaite, Dagur glissa délicatement ses doigts dedans et disposa correctement les cheveux de sa belle sur ses épaules. Odine trouva agréable le fait que Dagur joue avec ses cheveux.

\- Tu es tellement belle avec tes cheveux détachés… Tu devrais te coiffer comme ça plus souvent.

\- J'essaierais, même si c'est plus pratique de travailler avec des nattes.

\- J'en doute pas.

Il prit une de ses mèches et la fit lentement glisser à travers ses doigts. A travers son regard, Odine comprit qu'elle allait lui manquer. Avec un petit sourire, elle prit la dague que Dagur avait sur lui puis elle coupa un bout de sa mèche, sous le regard étonné de Dagur.

\- D'une certaine manière, je serais avec toi. Dit-elle en lui donnant sa mèche de cheveux.

\- C'est très gentil, mais… T'étais pas obligé de faire ça !

\- T'inquiète, les cheveux ça repousse. Et je ne vais pas pleurer pour une poignée de cheveux en moins.

Dagur serra la mèche dans le creux de sa main, enlaça sa bien-aimée puis chercha une ficelle afin de maintenir les cheveux groupés. Il était bientôt l'heure de partir. Dagur monta faire ses bagages pendant qu'Odine refit ses nattes et jouait avec Ombretueur. Une fois prêts, ils sortirent tous les trois et se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de la hutte. Dagur habitait sur le rebord d'une falaise et derrière, il y avait un petit terrain d'herbe, assez grand pour qu'un dragon décolle et atterrisse à sa guise. Le soleil était levé depuis un petit moment, mais le ciel était encore teinté de quelques notes rose et orange. La mer était calme, les vagues s'écrasaient en douceur contre les parois rocheuses et il y avait une légère brise. Dagur observa un instant l'horizon, l'air pensif, puis il se tourna vers Odine.

\- J'en reviens pas qu'on va encore être séparés…

\- Je sais… Mais cette fois, c'est pour une bonne cause. Donc ce sera plus supportable, non ? Le rassura t-elle avec un tendre sourire

\- J'en suis pas sur. Rien qu'imaginer le fait d'être séparé de toi pendant une durée indéterminée… Ça me brise le cœur ! J'ai l'impression que mon cœur saigne, comme si on me l'avait arraché, qu'ensuite on l'avait piétiné et qu'on l'avait abandonné seul sur un rocher…

\- Ouah… Dagur, je…

\- Mais je dois être fort et être à la hauteur de ton amour et de ton courage à mon égard, Odine. Je sais que tu seras avec moi où que j'aille. Et grâce à ton cadeau, ce sentiment sera intensifié. Et je te promets de tout faire pour te revenir en vie et le plus vite possible, Odine. Je ne tiens pas à louper ton anniversaire et Snoggeltog. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Il empoigna son bras d'une main, frappa son poing contre son propre cœur puis plaça sa main au dessus de la première.

\- Cette poignée de main scelle la promesse des Parenvrilles. Une promesse qui ne peut être reniée, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais, mon amour.

\- Ton retour sera le plus beau des cadeaux, Dagur. Et encore plus si tu reviens sain et sauf. Dit-elle avec des yeux brillants

\- J'y veillerais. La rassura soudainement Ingrid.

Surpris, Dagur et Odine se tournèrent vers Ingrid qui était accompagnée de Sonovent, mais aussi de Varek et Bouledogre ! Devant l'air étonné du couple, Ingrid esquissa un sourire et s'avança vers eux.

\- Je vais accompagner mon frère.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Dagur

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Demanda Odine

\- Plusieurs choses. Et surtout plusieurs arguments frappants. Avoua t-elle

Odine lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et serra son amie dans ses bras. Dagur esquissa un sourire, puis il tourna son regard vers Varek avant d'aller le voir.

\- Je serais là pour la protéger. Promit-il en lui tendant la main

\- Je l'espère bien. Répondit-il en serrant sa main

Dagur hocha la tête puis il se dirigea vers Odine pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Il lui demanda d'être prudente, puis il monta sur le dos de son dragon. Ingrid fit de même avec Sonovent. Ils tournèrent leur regard vers Odine et Varek qui leurs adressaient un sourire confiant. Dagur adressa un sourire à sa bien-aimée, tout comme Ingrid envers Varek, puis ils décollèrent vers l'horizon. Odine sentit alors son cœur se serrer et elle tendit faiblement la main vers eux, comme pour les retenir. Elle laissa sa main retomber, puis elle les regarda s'éloigner avec des yeux brillants. Varek tenta alors de la consoler.

\- Odine. Il reviendra. Tu sais, cette promesse des Parenvrilles, c'est pas rien.

\- Je sais, Varek… Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, alors que des larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues

Peiné de la voir dans cet état, il posa une main compatissante sur son épaule tandis que Bouledogre frotta amicalement sa tête contre sa jambe. Elle esquissa un sourire et caressa affectueusement la tête de Bouledogre.

\- Merci à vous deux. Les remercia t-elle tout en essuyant ses larmes.

\- De rien. Et je voulais aussi te dire que c'est génial ce que tu as fait pour Dagur. C'est une belle preuve d'amour.

\- Merci, Varek… Est-ce que… Tu aurais fait pareille pour Ingrid ?

\- Oui. Bon j'aurais peut-être mis du temps avant de l'accepter, mais j'aurais fini par faire comme toi. Ingrid a toujours était à la recherche d'un chez soi. Et ce voyage est peut-être l'occasion rêvée pour elle d'en apprendre plus sur sa famille et son histoire, mais aussi pour tisser des liens plus forts avec son frère. Dit-il en regardant les deux dragonniers qui n'étaient presque plus que deux points à l'horizon

\- Ingrid a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, Varek. Et nous aussi. J'espère que tu en as conscience.

\- Merci, Odine. Dit-il en rougissant de manière adorable

Odine esquissa un petit sourire amusé puis reporta son regard vers l'horizon. Les deux dragonniers n'étaient plus visibles. Odine sentit de nouveau son cœur se serrer et une autre larme s'écoula sur sa joue. Dagur lui manquait déjà beaucoup. Varek s'apprêtait à partir avec Bouledogre, mais en voyant qu'Odine ne venait pas, il s'inquiéta.

\- Odine ? Tu viens ?

\- J'aimerais rester seule un petit moment, Varek. Je ne veux pas être dans cet état quand j'irais voir Astrid pour faire les confitures.

\- D'accord. Bouledogre et moi, on… On va aller prévenir les autres de leur départ. A plus tard, Odine.

\- A plus tard, Varek.

Ils s'en allèrent tristement et Odine s'asseya sur l'herbe. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle, et ne quitta pas l'horizon du regard. Elle pleura encore un peu et finit progressivement par se calmer. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais elle se sentait toujours aussi triste. Se disant qu'Astrid devait surement l'attendre, elle se leva, essuya ses joues et marcha d'un pas lent vers la hutte des Hofferson.

oO*Oo

Depuis son humiliation de la veille, Maureen n'avait presque pas dit un mot, même quand sa mère tenta de lui parler au sujet de ce qui s'était passé et de ses intentions envers Odine. Pour que sa mère la laisse tranquille et qu'elle soit rassurée, elle lui avait simplement dit qu'elle ne comptait rien faire envers Odine, mais qu'il ne fallait pas espérer qu'elles redeviennent amies. Sa mère fut attristée d'entendre ça mais elle n'avait pas insisté. Depuis, Maureen s'était réfugiée chez elle et dans le travail. Mais son visage sévère ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Elle avait réussi à finir la tapisserie en un temps record, et depuis, elle s'était plongé dans le tricot. Elle en était déjà à sa cinquième écharpe quand sa mère vint la voir après être allé faire une course au village.

\- J'ai croisé la mère d'Astrid ce matin. Elle m'a dit qu'elle, sa fille et ses amies allaient faire de la confiture de myrtilles pour le village. Ça te dirait de te joindre à elles ? Histoire de faire autre chose que du tricot ou…

\- Odine sera présente, je suppose ? Demanda t-elle sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage

\- Et bien… Je pense, mais…

\- Dans ce cas, non. J'ai mieux à faire.

\- Maureen.

\- Je te rappelle que le chef compte sur nous pour terminer tout ça avant le début de l'hiver. Et je tiens à maintenir l'engagement que j'ai fait lors de la réunion.

Sa mère soupira et partit travailler de son coté. Maureen grommela de plus belle et continua de tricoter. Mais elle était tellement énervée qu'elle manqua plusieurs fois de se piquer avec ses aiguilles.

oO*Oo

Ce matin, Tristan se sentait mieux. Du moins sur le plan physique. Il était rétabli et s'était habitué à ne voir le monde que d'un seul œil. Il était désormais capable de se mouvoir seul et à sa guise dans le palais, mais Archie lui conseilla quand même de rester prudent. Il nagea donc à travers le palais et rassura et salua ceux et celles qui croisaient sa route. Selon Archie, la reine serait enterrée ce matin et Tristan serait couronné roi dans l'après midi afin de vite redonner le sourire au peuple. Tristan était d'accord avec cette idée, mais il avait envie de voir la reine avant. Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle soit morte. Mais quand il la vit allongée sur son lit, pale et inerte, la réalité fut évidente mais encore plus douloureuse. Il resta debout, à coté du lit et regarda tristement la défunte reine.

\- Je suis sincèrement navré, majesté… Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous nous quitteriez si vite. Malgré vos soucis de santé, Archie a pourtant dit qu'il vous restait pas mal d'années à vivre ! Mais je vous promets de tout faire pour être à la hauteur de votre règne et de veiller sur le peuple d'Atlantis.

Il tourna ensuite le regard vers le trident qui était disposé dans son socle, à coté du lit de la reine. Tristan avait encore du mal à imaginer que bientôt, il allait devenir roi et manier ce trident légendaire. Il s'en approcha et voulut le prendre, afin de mieux réaliser son avenir, mais il se ravisa quelques secondes avant de le toucher. Avait-il le droit de le toucher même s'il n'était pas encore couronné ? Le pouvoir du trident s'activerait-il si son nouveau possesseur le touchait ? Serait-ce déplacé alors que la reine gisait juste à coté ? Et aussi curieux que ça puisse être, quelque chose le poussait à prendre le trident. Tristan finit par se convaincre qu'il n'y aurait rien de mal à le tenir juste une minute, de le remettre à sa place puis de s'en aller.

Quand il empoigna le trident, les souvenirs et les émotions de la reine envahirent aussitôt son esprit ! Avant de mourir, Atlanna avait fait en sorte que Tristan puisse être témoin de ce qui s'était passé au cours des derniers jours. Elle avait souhaité que Tristan sache la vérité sur Odine et sur l'origine de son bannissement. Qu'il sache qu'en fait, tout était de la faute de Stella ! Qu'il se montre tolérant envers Odine et que s'il l'aimait toujours, qu'il fasse tout pour se faire pardonner et qu'elle règne à ses cotés sur le monde des sirènes. Tristan revit donc en tant que témoin la scène dans la chambre abandonnée de Miria, la scène du bannissement, la scène auprès de la tombe de Stella et la dernière scène dans la chambre de la reine, avant qu'elle ne meure. A travers ses visions, Tristan avait clairement vu et entendu Stella ! Ses souhaits, ses crises de colère, sa jalousie, ses mauvais sourires, sa satisfaction, tout ! Quand ses visions se terminèrent sur la mort de la reine et du fantôme de Stella qui disparaissait, Tristan s'effondra à genoux, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court !

\- Tout… Tout est donc de la faute de Stella… ?! La reine n'avait donc pas l'intention de bannir Odine, mais de lui pardonner et de l'accepter au sein de la famille royale… ?! Et la vision que la reine ma montré dans les jardins serait fausse et ne serait que le souhait de Stella pour me punir et me faire souffrir… ?!

Tristan resta un moment sur le sol, à réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Soudain, il fronça le regard, se leva et serra affectueusement la main pale et glacée de la reine.

\- Quand je serai roi, je réaliserai votre souhait concernant Odine et je ferai en sorte de réparer toutes ces injustices. Je vous le promets, majesté. Adieu...

Sur cette promesse, il reposa sa main et s'en alla afin de la laisser reposer en paix.

oO*Oo

Varek avait informé Harold et Astrid du départ de Dagur et Ingrid, et des raisons de leur départ. Quand ils virent Odine venir vers eux avec un air triste, ils échangèrent également un regard triste.

\- Salut. Dit Odine d'une voix faible

\- Odine, je… Varek vient de nous expliquer pour Dagur et Ingrid. On est vraiment désolés de ce que tu traverse. Mais sache qu'on est fiers et touchés de ce que tu as fait pour Dagur. La consola Astrid

\- C'est vrai. Et on est persuadés qu'il reviendra très vite. Ajouta Harold avec un sourire convaincant

\- Merci, c'est gentil. Alors euh… Prête pour les confitures, Astrid ? Demanda t-elle avec un léger sourire

\- Et comment ! Allez, viens. Dit-elle en passant son bras autour de ses épaules

Les filles se rendirent chez Astrid alors que les garçons partirent travailler chacun de leur cotés. En chemin, Harold croisa les jumeaux en route pour les quais. Mulch et Baquet avaient encore péchés plein de poissons et du coup, les jumeaux avaient encore du travail sur la planche.

\- Kogne ? Ça te dirait d'aller faire des confitures avec Astrid et Odine ?

\- Pff ! Tu plaisantes ? Moi ? Faire des confitures ? Je préfère mille fois en manger qu'en faire ! Ou encore m'en servir pour faire des projectiles ! Hinhin !

\- Je vois.

\- Mais pourquoi t'a dit Astrid et Odine ? Ingrid ne devait pas en faire avec elles ? Demanda Kranedur

\- Si, mais elle et Dagur sont partis ce matin pour retrouver leur père, sous les encouragements d'Odine et Varek. Ce qui fait qu'il y a une fille en moins pour leur projet de confiture. Et je me suis dit que ça leur ferait plaisir que tu te joignes à elles, mais que tu apportes également ton soutien en tant qu'amie, Kogne.

\- Oh. Bah dans ce cas… Je vois pas comment je pourrais refuser.

\- Merci, Kogne. Je compte sur toi pour aider Astrid à remonter le moral d'Odine.

\- T'en fais pas Harold. Remonter le moral des troupes est une de mes spécialités ! Assura la jumelle avec un clin d'œil

Harold lui rendit son sourire et s'en alla avec Krokmou. Les jumeaux se dirigèrent avec leur dragon vers la hutte d'Astrid, et Krane s'en alla travailler après que sa sœur soit descendue du Braguettaure. Quand madame Hofferson ouvrit la porte, les filles furent assez surprises de voir Kognedur.

\- Kogne ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Astrid

\- Harold m'a dit qu'Ingrid est partie avec Dagur pour retrouver leur père. Du coup, il m'a demandé si ça m'intéressait de venir faire de la confiture avec vous. Donc me voila ! Enfin si vous avez envie que je me joigne à vous.

\- Bien sur ! Entre ! L'invita Astrid avec un sourire

Kognedur entra et se dirigea vers Odine qui était restée muette malgré sa joie de voir Kognedur se joindre à elle. Kognedur enlaça brièvement Odine qui ne savait pas quoi dire. Depuis qu'elles se connaissent, c'était bien la première fois que Kognedur la serrait dans ses bras !

\- Bravo pour ce que t'a fait pour Dagur. C'est courageux et trop choupinet.

\- Euh… Merci, Kogne. C'est gentil de ta part. Souriait-elle

\- De rien. N'empêche, tu dois vraiment l'aimer très fort pour avoir accepté de le laisser partir ! Moi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à laisser Krane s'en aller pour un truc aussi important. Enfin bref. On les fait ces confitures ?

Sans plus tarder, les filles et madame Hofferson se mirent au travail. Elles lavèrent les myrtilles, vérifièrent qu'ils n'y avaient aucun morceau de bois ou des feuilles, allumèrent le feu sous les trois grosses marmites et préparèrent les bocaux. La bonne humeur et la bonne odeur de cuisson firent légèrement sourire Odine. Elle était heureuse de faire de la confiture avec ses amies, mais son cœur et son esprit était toujours préoccupés par le départ de Dagur. Même les blagues et les histoires de Kognedur et d'Astrid ne réussirent pas à la faire rire et sourire autant qu'hier. Tout comme Odine, elles comprirent qu'il lui faudrait un certain temps avant de s'habituer à l'absence de Dagur.

oO*Oo

Tout le peuple d'Atlantis était réuni au palais afin de rendre un dernier hommage à la reine Atlanna. Disposée dans un beau cercueil ouvert fait de poudre de coquillage blanc et ornée de belles gravures royales, chacun venait pour déposer au pied du cercueil une fleur ou un bouquet, rendre un hommage à travers une parole, ou encore admirer une dernière fois la beauté et le visage de leur défunte reine. Tout le monde pleurait et était profondément triste. Si triste, que la pièce où se déroulaient les recueillements était bercée d'un profond silence respectueux. Les seules choses qui venaient troubler ce silence, c'était les pleurs des habitants. Tristan se tenait droit, prés du cercueil, comme tout le personnel du palais. Corail était parmi eux, à coté du personnel et non aux cotés de Tristan. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Surtout lors d'un tel événement. Certaines personnes lui avaient adressé quelques regards et s'étaient échangées quelques paroles, mais Corail les ignora. Certains devaient surement penser qu'elle était la nouvelle petite amie du capitaine vu qu'Odine n'était pas là. Et à en juger par les remarques de certains, ils préféraient mille fois Corail à Odine. Surtout dans le rôle de la future reine ! Quand tout le monde fut passé pour rendre son hommage, l'orchestre du palais se mit à jouer une musique triste digne d'un enterrement royal. Tristan s'approcha du cercueil, adressa son propre hommage à la reine, puis referma lentement le cercueil. Il adressa un regard aux soldats de la cour qui s'approchèrent du cercueil afin de le transporter dans les jardins du palais, là où la reine reposera aux cotés de la princesse Stella et de sa famille.

Le peuple quitta donc le palais sous la surveillance des gardes. Certains s'en allèrent en pleurant à chaudes larmes, soutenus par leurs proches ou leurs amis. Mais le peuple n'allait pas rester trop longtemps dans le chagrin. Car cette après-midi, ils reviendront pour célébrer le couronnement de leur nouveau roi.

oO*Oo

Vers midi, les confitures étaient prêtes ! Madame Hofferson rapprocha une des marmites prés de la table et les filles commencèrent à remplir les bocaux à l'aide d'une louche. Kogne ne résista pas à l'envie d'en goûter une cuillère mais comme c'était encore trop chaud, elle se brûla la langue et cracha direct dans son bocal rempli de confiture.

\- Kogne ! Gronda Astrid

\- Bon bah y'a une fève dans ce pot, maintenant. Héhé.

\- Ouais bah tu peux le garder pour toi ce pot. Et mets-le vite de coté avant qu'on ne sache plus lequel c'est !

\- Chouette ! Confiture gratuite !

\- Hin… Avoue que tu la fait exprès ? Ricana Odine

\- Qui sait ? Héhé !

Odine esquissa un sourire amusé et continua de remplir prudemment les pots de confitures. Une fois tous les pots remplis, elles rangèrent la cuisine et madame Hofferson les invita à manger. Odine passa un bon moment en compagnie de la mère d'Astrid et de ses amies. Elle réussit à manger son repas pour ne pas vexer l'hôtesse de maison et elle se força de sourire et de participer aux conversations afin de ne pas trop inquiéter ses amies. Après manger, les filles transportèrent tous les pots de confiture dans une charrette et se rendirent toutes les trois sur la place du village pour la distribution. Kogne n'avait pas oublié de prendre son propre pot de confiture qu'elle rangea dans la poche de sa tunique.

En apprenant que de la bonne confiture de myrtilles venait d'être faite, les villageois se rendirent sur la place du village pour venir chercher leur pot. En un rien de temps, le chariot fut dévalisé et tout le monde a pu avoir son pot de confiture. Enfin… Tout le monde sauf les dragonniers. A l'exception de Kognedur. Odine se porta volontaire pour aller faire une cueillette dans la forêt, en supposant qu'il reste des myrtilles dans les buissons. Et cette excursion solo lui permettra d'être seule quelques instants. Astrid approuva et remercia Odine, qui retourna chez Astrid chercher un panier avant de se rendre dans les bois. Pour ne pas voir ceux qui la regardait, Odine mit sa capuche en fourrure et continua d'avancer. Elle retrouva aisément le chemin menant aux buissons de myrtilles et par chance, il en restait assez pour une marmite de confiture. Elle se mit donc à les cueillir tout en pensant à Dagur, à Ingrid et à diverses choses. Mais c'est Dagur qui envahissait le plus ses pensées.

Du bruit et des échos de voix attirèrent son attention. Elle tourna le regard et vit au loin un groupe de trois jeunes viking qui riaient et parlaient entre eux. Ils ne venaient pas du village, mais de la forêt. En les écoutant, Odine comprit qu'ils revenaient d'une séance d'entrainement et qu'ils fanfaronnaient tous sur leurs exploits. Mais leurs voix lui semblaient bizarres. Elle sursauta quand l'un d'eux aperçue Odine.

\- Hé, les gars ! Regardez sur qui on vient de tomber !

\- Mais c'est Odine ! Comment ça va ?

Avant de leur répondre, Odine s'aperçue d'un détail qui confirma une de ses craintes. D'eux d'entre eux tenaient une bouteille d'alcool et ils étaient tous les trois armés. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'étaient accompagnés de dragons. Méfiante, Odine s'aperçut discrètement qu'elle n'avait pas sa sacoche, ni sa dague pour se défendre. Et le fait d'être seule face à trois garçons ivres et armés ne la rassura guère. Mais elle décida de ne pas leur montrer son inquiétude et de répondre gentiment.

\- Ça va, merci.

\- Dis, tu fais quoi toute seule dans les bois ?

\- Je cueille des myrtilles pour faire de la confiture.

\- Aaah ? Tu veux qu'on t'aide ? A nous quatre, ton panier devrait vite être rempli.

\- Non merci, ça ira. J'ai bientôt fini de toute façon.

Elle leur adressa un léger sourire et retourna à sa cueillette en espérant que le groupe s'en aille vers le village. Mais l'un d'eux, probablement le chef du groupe, s'approcha d'elle et la fixa avec un air sérieux.

\- Difficile à croire que tu sois une sirène. T'es tellement mignonne et t'a l'air si gentille… Alors qu'on sait tous que les sirènes sont de vrais monstres sans cœur et que leur beauté est une chimère afin de mieux attirer nos semblables dans leur bras pour les noyer et les manger. Et quand elles mordent notre peau, elles le font avec de grandes dents aiguisées comme des haches.

Odine ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle voulait lui répondre et le remettre à sa place, mais elle risquait de le mettre en colère ainsi que ses copains. Et si elle tentait de fuir, même de manière naturelle, ils pourraient se lancer à sa poursuite et lui faire passer un sale moment, même pour s'amuser. Voyant qu'elle ne lui répond pas, le chef du groupe lui posa une question.

\- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? C'est parce que ce qu'on dit est vrai ?

\- Non. Je n'ai juste pas envie de parler d'elles. Alors laissez-moi tranquille.

\- Hé, on fait juste que discuter ! Après tout, le chef a dit que t'étais l'une des nôtres, alors c'est normal qu'on discute avec toi pour apprendre à te connaitre.

\- C'est gentil, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Alors pour la dernière fois, laissez-moi tranquille. S'il vous plait.

\- Et tu feras quoi si on ne veut pas ? Tu va nous mordre ? Nous manger ? Demanda le chef avec un petit sourire amusé

\- T'es con ! Elle ne peut plus parce que c'est plus une sirène ! Ricana le second

Nerveuse, Odine se pinça les lèvres et se leva avec son panier pour retourner au village. Mais les deux autres membres du groupe lui barrèrent la route.

\- Laissez moi passer. Ordonna t-elle froidement.

\- Oh ? Tu veux déjà t'en aller alors qu'on a encore plein de questions à te poser ?

\- Humph. Y'a pas que des questions que je veux lui poser moi. Y'a aussi des choses que j'aimerais vérifier du genre… Est-ce que ses dents sont normales, ou est-ce que sa peau se recouvre d'écailles si on la jette dans l'eau, ou est-ce qu'elle est vraiment humaine à 100 %... Dit le second en s'approcha lentement vers Odine avec un sale petit sourire

\- C'est vrai que ce serait intéressant de le savoir. Approuva le chef avec le même genre de sourire.

Envahie par l'angoisse, Odine réfléchissait à un moyen de s'en sortir. Elle pourrait se battre, mais elle serait vite désavantagée. Quand l'un des trois vikings posa sa main sur elle, elle le frappa avec son panier et courut dans les bois. Pas dans la direction du village, mais vers le cœur de la forêt, dans l'espoir de les distancer et de les mettre à terre s'ils venaient à être séparés. Les trois viking se lancèrent à sa poursuite, au grand dam d'Odine. Durant sa course, elle tacha de rester calme et concentrée. Mais le chef du groupe était extrêmement rapide, si bien qu'il rattrapa Odine en quelques secondes ! Il l'attrapa par la capuche et la tira vers lui pour la coincer entre ses bras. Odine essaya quand même de se défendre, mais son assaillant la plaqua au sol en se mettant à califourchon au dessus d'elle et en lui bloquant les poignets.

\- LÂCHE MOI !

\- C'est bon, les gars ! Je l'ai ! Venez vite ! S'exclama t-il victorieux

Ses copains le rejoignirent tout en le félicitant pour son exploit à la course. Le chef leur demanda de maintenir Odine par les poignets afin qu'il puisse vérifier l'état des dents d'Odine. Mais elle ne se laissa pas faire et n'hésita pas à mordre ses doigts jusqu'au sang ! Le chef du groupe hurla à la mort et gifla violemment Odine en guise de représailles.

\- Ses dents ne sont pas pointues et aiguisées… Elles sont normales… Mais nom de Thor, qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait mal, cette conne !

\- C'est bien la preuve que les sirènes mordent leurs victimes !

\- Ouais… Même si elle n'en est plus une, elle a gardé ses habitudes…

\- On vérifie pour les écailles maintenant ? Demanda le second

\- Bah on n'a pas d'eau sur nous et on ne sait pas ou y'en a dans cette foret ! Rétorqua le troisième

\- Vous tracassez pas les gars. On a de l'alcool avec nous.

\- Euh… T'es sûr que ça va marcher ?

\- Nos boissons sont liquides, donc oui. Tenez-la bien !

Le chef se leva et versa le reste d'une des bouteilles d'alcool sur le visage d'Odine qui ferma fermement les yeux tout en essayant de ne pas respirer ou boire le liquide. Ne voyant aucun changement sur sa peau, le chef haussa les épaules et jeta la bouteille dans les bois.

\- Bon bah ça n'a pas marché. Dit-il d'un air d'écu.

\- A… Attendez que Stoik apprenne ça… ! Vous… ! Les menaça t-elle

Le chef se rabaissa vers elle et lui plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

\- Tu crois que tes menaces nous font peur ? Je te signale que Stoik à des choses mille fois plus importantes à faire !

\- Euh… Ouais, mais si on peut éviter de s'attirer des ennuis et la colère du chef, on… Rétorqua le troisième avec angoisse

\- Ferme-la! Jusque là ça t'a pas inquiété ? Et puis on ne fait que… AIE !

Odine venait de lui mordre de nouveau un doigt. Quand sa bouche fut libérée, elle poussa un puissant cri de détresse. Le chef du groupe lui donna cette fois ci un coup de poing au visage, ce qui l'assomma à moitié en plus d'avoir la lèvre inférieure percée à sang.

\- Rhaa, sale garce !

\- On peut dire qu'elle a du mordant ! Héhé !

\- Tu trouves ça drôle, crétin ?! Regarde ça ! Elle m'a mordu si fort que je vais surement avoir des cicatrices !

\- Une de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que ça change pour nous ? On est des guerriers !

\- Il n'a pas tort, tu sais ?

\- Mouais. Mais n'empêche, je… !

Il se tut, car un puissant rugissement venait de retentir dans les bois, juste derrière eux. Ils se levèrent, armes levées vers la source du bruit. Deux secondes après, un dragon vipère femelle surgit devant eux et se mit à rugir férocement ! En voyant son air si féroce, les deux larbins du chef s'enfuirent direct en courant vers le village. Leur chef les insulta furieusement puis il se retrouva vite désarmé à cause du dragon qui s'était servi de sa queue pour le désarmer ! La vipère enroula ensuite sa queue autour de son corps, puis elle le souleva et le balança violemment dans le décor. Désarmé et ne faisant pas le poids, le chef pris à son tour la fuite.

Victorieuse, la Vipère poussa un rugissement et sautilla gaiement pour célébrer sa victoire. Elle se rapprocha ensuite d'Odine qui était toujours allongée par terre et caqueta gentiment à son attention tout en lui donnant des petits coups de museau dans le bras. Odine ouvrit les yeux, papillonna des yeux quelques secondes et tourna lentement sa tête vers le dragon qu'elle reconnue tout de suite ! C'était la dragonne qui l'avait sauvé de la fosse boueuse !

\- C'est toi… ?

Contente qu'elle se souvienne d'elle, la dragonne caqueta gaiement et lécha affectueusement la joue d'Odine, qui malgré son état physique et émotionnel, parvint à grimacer de dégoût à cause de l'haleine du dragon, mais aussi à cause du fait d'avoir la joue couverte de bave ! Et encore plus quand elle s'essuya la joue et que sa main fut couverte de bave. Elle essuya sa main sur son pantalon et essaya de se relever avec l'aide de la dragonne.

\- Merci…

Une fois debout et son équilibre stabilisé, Odine regarda nerveusement autour d'elle. Elle toucha sa plaie à sa lèvre et grimaça face à la douleur, puis elle se tourna vers la dragonne.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est un hasard que je croise encore ta route, mais je suis contente que tu sois intervenue… Surtout cette fois ! Alors merci de m'avoir encore sauvée...

La Vipère câlina affectueusement Odine qui lui caressa le museau. Il était clair que cette dragonne avait de l'affection pour Odine ! Sinon, elle ne serait pas venue deux fois à son secours, et elle ne la câlinerait pas autant et ne manifesterait pas autant de joie à son égard ! Odine la remercia encore puis retourna d'un pas lent vers le village. Mais la Vipère la rattrapa et se posta devant elle. Odine la fixa d'un air intrigué. Que voulait ce dragon à la fin ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, exactement ? … Qu'on reste ensemble et qu'on devienne amies ? Supposa t-elle

La dragonne hocha la tête et caqueta joyeusement comme pour dire oui. Odine eut le drôle de sentiment qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à redevenir un dragonnier ! Mais est-ce que ce dragon serait d'accord ?

\- Euh… Moi je veux bien, mais si tu décide de rester avec moi, ça veut dire que tu accepte que je devienne ton dragonnier. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Abandonner ta vie dans les bois pour rester avec moi au village ?

La dragonne caqueta de plus belle ! Odine ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que cette dragonne sauvage accepte d'abandonner sa vie dans les bois pour venir vivre avec elle ! Elle crut même entendre la voix d'Harold lui dire un truc du genre… « _Vous avez établi un lien, elle t'apprécie, elle t'a sauvé la vie deux fois et en plus, tu ne serais plus pénalisée pour n'importe quel trajet et tu aurais une amie sur qui compter. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi tu la rejetterais !_ » Odine esquissa un petit sourire en coin puis leva son regard vers la dragonne. Elle repensa inévitablement aux trois bébés Mille Tonnerre et sa crainte et sa tristesse refirent surface.

\- _Et si je m'attache à ce dragon et que je viens à le perdre aussi ? C'est un risque mais… Je ne peux quand même pas passer ma vie à avoir peur de perdre tous ceux qui m'entoure ! La vie est faite de rencontres et de séparations, de joie et de tristesse. Je dois cesser de vivre dans le passé et d'avoir peur, et me tourner vers l'avenir en acceptant les joies qui s'offrent à moi._

Confiante et de nouveau souriante, elle leva sa main vers sa sauveuse afin d'établir officiellement un lien avec elle. La dragonne cala tendrement son museau contre sa main, ce qui accentua le sourire d'Odine.

\- Bon. Maintenant que le lien est officiellement établi, il faut que je te trouve un nom. Mmh…

Odine marcha lentement autour de sa dragonne et la regarda attentivement de la tête aux pattes. Son attention était principalement portée sur ses écailles vertes foncé et vertes clair qui lui rappelaient les couleurs des algues.

\- Des algues… Mmh… Algue… Algua ? Oui, c'est comme ça que je vais t'appeler ! Algua ! Ça te plait ?

La vipère sautilla aussitôt de joie, ce qui surprit puis enchanta Odine. Mais elle grimaça de nouveau quand son dragon lui lécha la joue et y laissa une autre couche de bave.

\- Je pense que je vais devoir m'y faire…. Soupira t-elle avec un certain amusement, avant de repartir tranquillement avec sa dragonne vers le lieu où elle a perdue son panier de myrtilles.

oO*Oo

Astrid était en train de superviser l'entrainement des nouvelles recrues à l'académie. L'arrivée d'Harold et Krokmou attirèrent son attention sans qu'elle ne lâche pour autant ses élèves du regard.

\- Salut vous deux. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

\- Je viens de recevoir un message de Mala.

\- De Mala ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta t-elle

\- Très bien ! Elle nous invite tous à venir sur son île pour une cérémonie très importante. Tiens, lis-le.

\- De quelle cérémonie peut-il bien s'agir ? Demanda t-elle tout en lisant le message

\- Aucune idée. Je crois qu'elle a fait exprès de ne pas le dire afin d'attiser notre curiosité.

\- Et ça fonctionne ! On part quand ?

\- Dans une heure, le temps de préparer nos affaires et de rassembler les dragonniers sur la grande place. Ça te va ?

\- Ça me va ! A tout à l'heure.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et retourna vers ses élèves afin de conclure l'entrainement. Harold et Krokmou décollèrent en direction du village afin de transmettre la nouvelle à son père, puis aux dragonniers. En une demi-heure, tout le monde était informé et rassemblé sur la grande place. Tout le monde, sauf Odine qui visiblement n'était pas revenue de sa cueillette dans les bois. Harold se porta volontaire pour aller la chercher, mais les jumeaux signalèrent à Harold qu'elle approchait en compagnie d'un dragon, ce qui surprit tout le monde. Mais ce qui les surprit encore plus, c'est le coup qu'elle avait au visage et sa blessure à la lèvre !

\- Odine ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?!

\- Je me suis fait agresser par trois vikings bourrés dans les bois. Mais Algua est venue à mon secours et elle les a fait fuir.

\- Algua ? C'est le nom du dragon qui t'accompagne ? Demanda Varek

\- Oui. C'est mon nouveau dragon. Et je tiens à préciser que c'est elle qui m'a sauvé de la fosse boueuse l'autre jour.

\- Elle t'a sauvé deux fois la vie en si peu de temps ? Impressionnant ! Dit Astrid

\- Doit-on comprendre que tu redeviens un dragonnier ?

\- Oui, Harold. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Harold fut ravi, tout comme les autres membres du groupe ! Mais Astrid afficha un air inquiet.

\- Odine ? Pourquoi on t'a agressée dans les bois au juste ?

\- Ils voulaient savoir si j'avais des dents pointues, si ma peau se recouvrait d'écailles si elle était mouillée et… Si j'étais totalement humaine. Dit-elle en détournant le regard

\- Oh mon Thor ! Ils ne sont pas allé jusque là, j'espère ?! S'indigna t-elle

\- Non, Astrid. Rassure-toi. Algua est arrivé juste à temps pour éviter le pire.

\- Harold ! Il faut dénoncer ce crime à ton père !

\- Je suis d'accord. Dis-nous qui c'était, Odine ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Harold. Je ne les ai pas entendus prononcer leurs noms. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont trois, que leur chef est brun avec des cheveux mi-longs et une barbichette, et plutôt mignon, et que leur chef à deux morsures à sa main.

\- Des morsures ? S'étonna Rustik

\- Oui. Je n'allais quand même pas me laisser faire !

\- Et t'a bien fait ! La félicita Astrid

\- Merci. Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? … Et avec des bagages ?

\- On part pour l'île des défenseurs des ailes. Mala nous a tous invités pour assister à une cérémonie. Répondit Kognedur

\- Une cérémonie ? De quel genre ?

\- On n'en sait rien justement. Mais j'ai trop hâte de le savoir ! J'en peux plus d'attendre et de subir tout ce suspense ! S'impatienta Krane

\- On décollera dès qu'Odine aura fait ses bagages et qu'Harold aura informé son père du crime des trois pervers. Assura Astrid.

Sans plus tarder, Odine se rendit chez elle avec Algua pour préparer ses affaires et Harold alla voir son père et lui raconta toute l'histoire. Stoik fut indigné d'apprendre ça et promit à son fils de leur faire payer cet affront. Par curiosité, Harold demanda quand même quel genre de sentence ils allaient subir. Stoik lui répondit qu'ils allaient passer un séjour en cellule le temps de leur absence, et qu'à leur retour, ils seront jugés. Harold hocha la tête, salua son père et partit rejoindre ses amis pour le départ. A son retour sur la grande place, Odine était là, avec sa sacoche sur l'épaule. Gueulfor était en train d'installer une selle sur le dos d'Algua qui se laisser faire.

\- Tu crois que ça va aller pour faire la route avec elle ? Lui demanda Harold

\- Oui.

\- T'es sure ? L'île de Mala est quand même assez loin. Ce n'est pas comme si on s'en allait depuis la rive ! Rappela Rustik

\- Je sais. Mais avant de rentrer au village, j'ai passé un peu de temps avec elle pour me familiariser avec elle et l'habituer à m'avoir comme cavalière. Expliqua Odine

\- Et ça c'est bien passer ? Demanda Varek avec curiosité

\- A ma grande surprise, oui. Et bien que sauvage, joueuse et légèrement fofolle, Algua est assez docile et bienveillante. Nous avons fait quelques exercices de base là où nous avons pique-niqué hier et ça s'est relativement bien passé. Dit-elle en caressa la tête de sa dragonne

\- Whoa. Bah je ne vois rien d'autre à ajouter à part bravo, Odine. La félicita Harold

\- Merci, Harold.

\- Au fait ? Il a dit quoi ton père pour les trois lascars ? Lui demanda Astrid

\- Qu'il allait leur faire passer un séjour en cellule le temps de notre absence et qu'a notre retour, ils seront jugés.

\- Oh ? Très bien. Sur ce, en route dragonniers !

Le groupe grimpa sur le dos de leur dragon et décollèrent aussitôt vers l'île des défenseurs des ailes. N'ayant pas l'habitude de voler seule sur le dos d'un dragon, Odine s'accrocha bien à son dragon et se pencha à son oreille pour lui demander de ne pas trop faire la fofolle durant le trajet. Algua obéit pour lui prouver qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et voler calmement aux cotés des autres dragons. Odine devint progressivement sereine et profita du spectacle aérien et du plaisir de voler. Elle était contente à l'idée de revoir Mala. Mais elle aurait aimé que Dagur et Ingrid soient avec eux pour assister à cette intrigante cérémonie. Les souvenirs de son séjour sur l'île des défenseurs des ailes lui revinrent comme un boomerang. Surtout les souvenirs liés à Dagur, à son angoisse face au fait qu'il ne se réveille pas, et les souvenirs liés à son départ alors que Dagur était toujours inconscient. Et du coup, elle repensa à sa convocation, son séjour dans la prison du palais, son jugement face à la reine, son bannissement et l'attitude de Tristan à son égard. Elle soupira tristement mais rassura Astrid qui s'inquiétait de la voir dans cet état. Elle se servit de l'excuse d'être en altitude pour excuser son état. Astrid goba l'excuse avec un léger sourire et se hâta de rassurer Odine. Elle lui dit également que si quelque chose n'allait pas où qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, qu'elle ne devait pas hésiter à le dire et à demander qu'on s'arrête une minute. Odine hocha la tête et regarda droit devant elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent.

Après deux heures et demie de trajet qui c'était dérouler sans trop de soucis, le groupe arriva enfin sur l'île des défenseurs des ailes. Les gardes postée aux tours de vigies signalèrent leur arriver, et l'alerte parvint jusqu'à la reine Mala et Throk qui furent réjouis d'apprendre leur arrivé ! Ils se rendirent donc sur la grande place du village afin de les accueillir.

\- Salutation, dragonniers ! Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir !

\- Nous aussi, Throk. Lui répondit Harold

Throk tourna alors son regard vers Kognedur. En la revoyant, un tendre sourire illumina son visage et il alla la voir pour l'aider à descendre de son dragon. Kogne fut bien entendu ravie de revoir son « Throki-chéri » et d'être de nouveau à ses petits soins, au grand dam de son frère qui pensait que toute cette histoire était derrière eux ! Mala salua tout le monde, mais elle fut surtout ravie de revoir Odine.

\- Odine ! Quelle joie de vous revoir parmi nous !

\- Plaisir partagé, reine Mala. Dit-elle en inclinant la tête

\- Tiens ? Je ne vois pas votre ami et sa sœur. Où sont-ils ? Lui demanda t-elle après avoir remarqué leur absence

\- Ils sont partis à la recherche de leur père.

\- Et vous n'êtes pas partie avec eux ? Lui demanda t-elle avec un petit sourire

\- Disons que c'est une affaire qui devait se régler en famille, ainsi qu'une occasion pour eux de ressouder les liens familiaux. Avoua Odine avec un petit haussement d'épaules

\- Je comprends. C'est très gentil de votre part d'avoir fait ça pour eux. Et j'espère de tout cœur qu'ils reviendront bientôt sains et saufs. Répondit Mala en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Odine

Odine esquissa un petit sourire, mais leur discussion fut interrompue par l'impatience des jumeaux.

\- Bon, votre reinetesse. Quand est-ce que vous allez nous dire en quoi consiste cette fameuse cérémonie ? Demanda Kranedur

\- Ouais ! Ayez pitié de nos pauvres nerfs !

\- Et des nôtres ! Ils n'ont pas arrêté de nous soûler durant tout le trajet avec toutes sortes d'hypothèses… Soupira Astrid

\- Je vois. Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour que vous assistiez à la cérémonie d'élection du nouveau roi des défenseurs des ailes.

\- L'élection du nouveau roi ? S'étonna Odine

\- Oui. L'élu que j'ai choisi devra traverser une série d'épreuves toutes aussi dangereuses les unes que les autres.

En entendant les mots « épreuves » et « dangereuses », l'intérêt des jumeaux fut soudainement ravivé ! S'il y en a bien deux qui ont une passion pour le danger, les trucs impossibles et tout ce qui explose, c'est bien eux !

\- Euh… Ça vous ennuierait d'être plus précise ? Demanda Krane avec espoir

\- Aucun souci. Il y aura des épreuves avec de la lave, des anguilles venimeuses et une autre épreuve toute aussi risquée. Ça vous rassure ?

\- Et comment ! Oh frangin… Je crois bien que c'est le jour le plus cool de toute notre vie !

\- Non. C'EST le jour le plus cool de notre vie ! A part le jour où j'ai affronté un sanglier à mains nues. Whoua… Ça, c'était spec-ta-cu-laire !

\- J'admets. Mais assister à une série d'épreuves impossibles qui contiennent tout ce qu'il faut pour une mort horrible et douloureuse… Rho, on a trop grave d'la chance ! S'enthousiasma Kogne en sautillant de joie, ce qui fit sourire Throk

\- Alors Mala ? Qui c'est la victime ? Demanda Krane avec un grand sourire malicieux

\- Surement un pauvre crétin qui sait pas dans quoi il s'embarque ! Pouffa Rustik

\- En fait, il s'agit de vous, Rustik. Répondit Mala avec une grande tendresse

\- Hein ?!

\- Euh… Mala ? Throk ? Vous nous excusez une seconde ? Demanda Harold

\- Oui, bien sur. Mais avant, sachez que vous logerez dans les mêmes huttes que la dernière fois. Ensuite, sachez que la cérémonie se déroulera dans une heure. Cela devrait suffire pour que mon champion ait le temps de se préparer. Répondit Mala en adressant un tendre sourire à Rustik

\- Cool… Venant de celle qui a hâte de me voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances… Déglutit Rustik à travers un sourire crispé

La reine s'en alla, suivie de Throk après qu'il ait donné un baiser sur la main de Kognedur. Odine n'était pas au courant de ça et fut assez étonnée ! Rustik s'assura que Mala et Throk soient assez loin pour manifester son mécontentement.

\- Je refuse de traverser une rivière de lave en fusion à la nage ! Et encore moins pour peut-être devenir roi ! Faut qu'on dégage vite d'ici !

\- Mouais, tu dis ça parce que tu sais que tu ne survivras pas à ce qu'ils ont prévu. Tout ça parce que tu n'as ni les muscles ni le cerveau nécessaire pour réaliser de véritables prouesses lors de ces épreuves. D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sur que tu sache ce que ça veut dire prouesse !

\- Ah ouais ? Vraiment ? C'est ce que tu crois ? Rétorqua sévèrement Rustik

\- Non, c'est un constat. J'ai fait de rapides calculs et dans tous les cas de figures, tu finis… BWLAA ! En mille morceaux. Dit Kogne en bougeant tous ses doigts autour de son visage

\- Ok, ça suffit ! On va rester ! Vous ferez mieux de vous entraîner à faire des courbettes ! Parce que devant vous, y'a le futur roi, mesdames et messieurs ! Fanfaronna Rustik en s'éloignant avec Krochefer vers sa hutte

Les jumeaux et leurs dragons les suivirent. Les jumeaux avouèrent à Rustik qu'ils avaient l'intention de l'aider à surmonter ces épreuves grâce à leurs conseils et leur expertise en trucs dangereux et mortels.

\- Euh… Je rêve où ils ont réussi à le faire changer d'avis rien qu'en le provoquant ? Demanda Odine au reste du groupe

\- Non, tu ne rêve pas. Ils ont réussi. Lui répondit Varek

\- Ouah… En tout cas, ils sont vraiment doués. Constata Odine avec un petit sourire

\- C'est les jumeaux. Quand quelque chose les motivent, ils peuvent accomplir des miracles. Ajouta Varek

\- Mmh. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ? Rustik ne peut quand même pas devenir roi ! Protesta Astrid avec inquiétude

\- Ça, c'est pas nous qui devons le décider, Astrid. C'est le destin et les dieux. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est rester prés de lui pour le soutenir et éviter qu'il se fasse tuer. Lui répondit Harold.

\- Et puis vu la chance naturelle de Rustik, y'a de forte chance qu'il ne parvienne pas à franchir la première épreuve. Ajouta Varek avec une once d'optimisme

\- Mmh… Vu sa volonté, j'en doute. Rétorqua Odine en secouant la tête

\- On verra bien. En attendant, allons déposer nos affaires dans nos huttes.

Ils suivirent le trio et s'installèrent dans les huttes prévues pour eux, mais cette fois, les couples changèrent. Odine partagea la même hutte qu'Astrid après que celle-ci lui ait demandé de loger avec elle, et Varek se retrouva avec Harold. Les jumeaux et Rustik s'installèrent dans les mêmes huttes que la dernière fois, puis quand tout le monde fut installé, ils sortirent pour visiter le village où pour commencer à s'échauffer pour les épreuves.


	22. Vive le roi

Chapitre 22 - Vive le roi

Rustik était prêt. Il allait enfin pouvoir passer la première épreuve. Tout le monde s'était rassemblé autour d'un large et long bassin de lave entouré de roches. Mala se tenait au bord du bassin aux cotés d'une partie de son peuple, tandis que les dragonniers se trouvaient tous de l'autre coté du bassin, face à la souveraine. En voyant ce bassin de lave en fusion, aucun d'entre eux n'était rassuré ! Ils ne savaient même pas en quoi consistait l'épreuve ! Même Harold n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais apparemment, ça n'avait pas l'air d'inquiéter Rustik qui faisait ses étirements dans son coin. L'attention du public se porta soudainement sur Throk et l'Eruptodon qui venaient de faire leur entrée.

\- Whoua ! Faut croire que les dragons aussi aiment quand c'est chaud bouillant ! Dit Kogne d'un air réjoui

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit venu regarder… Informa Astrid d'un air pas rassuré

L'Eruptodon se mit alors à cracher de grosses boules de lave dans le bassin de lave, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune champion, ainsi que ses amis. Quand le dragon cessa de tirer, ses projectiles remontèrent à la surface les uns à la suite des autres. Et là, tout devint plus clair.

\- Ça, c'est sa première épreuve. Comprit Astrid en fixant le chemin de pierres

\- Arrêtez… Rustik n'arrivera jamais à avaler des gros rochers ! Pouffa Kranedur

\- Nan. Il….

\- Ces gros rochers, il doit pas les avaler mais il doit marcher dessus ! Précisa Varek

\- Ah… C'est une mort différente. Mais ce sera chouette à regarder quand même !

\- Pff…. Ok. Alors dès que Rustik criera de douleur, vous deux, avec Prout et Pète, vous allez le chercher. Sinon, vous aurez sa mort sur la conscience. Leur ordonna Astrid

\- Bof, ça me dérange pas. Et toi frangine ?

\- Oh, je survivrai. Et puis on aura toujours Gustav en remplaçant !

\- Humph. Bonjour le soutien. Grommela Harold en suivant du regard les jumeaux qui décollèrent pour se positionner au dessus du bassin

Odine fit comme Harold, puis elle reporta son attention sur le chemin de lave. Mais elle se pinça les lèvres quand elle vit une explosion de lave à quelques mètres du chemin.

\- Je le sens très mal, ce coup là… S'inquiéta t-elle

\- T'en fais pas, Odine. On ne laissera pas Rustik se faire tuer. La rassura Harold

Elle tourna son regard vers Rustik qui se tenait au bord du bassin. Son regard était froncé et on pouvait y voir toute sa détermination ! Il fit craquer les os de son cou avant de faire un discours afin de rassurer ses spectateurs, mais aussi pour se donner du courage.

\- Ok. Vous voulez voir de l'action ? Parce que je suis chaud bouillant ! Ouvrez grand les mirettes ! RUSTIK !

Et il se lança sur le chemin de lave qu'il traversa avec courage, précision et à une vitesse folle ! Il regardait droit devant lui, tout en inspirant et expirant rapidement et en rythme. Quand une explosion de lave jaillit pas loin de lui, Odine poussa un cri d'effroi et mit ses mains devant ses yeux pour ne pas voir le massacre, mais elle finit par regarder à travers ses doigts afin de soutenir Rustik. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que les humains traversent de telles épreuves pour devenir roi ou reine ! Les sirènes n'auraient jamais l'idée de faire subir de pareilles épreuves aux prétendants ! Les dragonniers grimacèrent d'angoisse en imaginant la chaleur, le stress et la douleur que Rustik devait subir ! Mala, elle, suivait Rustik du regard avec une mine inquiète. Mais quand son champion parvint enfin atteindre l'autre coté du bassin et qu'il se retourna après avoir jeté un œil à ses bottes fichues par la lave, elle esquissa un sourire. Fier de lui, Rustik leva les bras pour que la foule l'acclame, puis il posa ses bras sur ses hanches et regarda autour de lui avec un grand sourire de vainqueur. Le Braguettaure des jumeaux se posa alors juste derrière lui.

\- Wouah… Rustache ! Dis moi que ça t'a fait aussi mal qu'ont le crois ? Demanda Krane

\- J'ai rien senti ! Fanfaronna Rustik avant d'esquisser une légère grimace

Le groupe échangea un regard inquiet. Rustik venait de réussir la première épreuve, certes, mais normalement, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Il n'était pas censé réussir ! Pas qu'ils ne croyaient pas en lui et en ses capacités, mais Rustik ne peut pas devenir roi ! C'est un dragonnier et il à des responsabilités sur Berk ! Mais bon. C'était l'opinion de ses amis. Si les deux souhaitent que Rustik devienne le roi des défenseurs des ailes, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Le groupe alla le rejoindre pour prendre de ses nouvelles et qu'il leur transmette ce qu'il a ressenti durant cette épreuve. Mala et un de ses soldats vinrent le voir avec une nouvelle paire de bottes.

\- Félicitation, Rustik. C'était… Très impressionnant.

\- Merci, ma reine. Après avoir traversé cette épreuve, je me sens capable de tout !

\- Je l'espère de tout cœur, Rustik. Dés que vous serez prêt, suivez moi pour que je puisse vous guider jusqu'à la prochaine épreuve.

\- Déjà ? Je veux dire… Il peut pas se reposer quelques minutes ? S'étonna Odine

\- Le repos c'est pour les mauviettes, Odine ! J'suis un Jorgensen ! Et les Jorgensen ne se reposent jamais quand ils traversent des épreuves qui les mènent à la gloire !

\- Et c'est quand la dernière fois que ta famille a atteint la gloire ? Le taquina Astrid

\- La ferme, Astrid. Bon. J'suis prêt, ma reine ! Allons-y !

Son enthousiasme ravit Mala qui l'escorta jusqu'à sa seconde épreuve en compagnie de Throk et du peuple. Les jumeaux s'empressèrent de les suivre et le reste du groupe finit par suivre le mouvement. Mala et Throk les conduisirent vers un lieu où se tenait un immense labyrinthe grand, profond et fait de murs de pierre.

\- Et voici la deuxième des trois épreuves royales, Rustik Jorgensen !

Rustik et le groupe jetèrent un œil en bas. A travers tout le labyrinthe, il y avait de l'eau, des zones de sable et… Des anguilles ! En les voyant sauter à toute vitesse hors de l'eau, Rustik ne se sentit pas très rassuré !

\- Euh… Question idiote ? Est-ce que par hasard, ce serait de gentilles anguilles dans le genre… Animaux de compagnie ?

\- Disons que si vous appréciez la compagnie d'anguilles venimeuses… Alors oui. Lui répondit Throk avec un sourire malicieux

\- Ah. Déglutit Rustik en regardant les anguilles qui nageaient dans l'eau

\- En fait, ça peut être des supers compagnons, Rustik. Mais quand ils sont jeunes, ils mordent. Et adultes, ils mordent encore plus fort !

\- Merci, Kranedur ! J'ai pigé ! Dit-il en s'éloignant

\- Pas de soucis. J'suis là pour aider.

Rustik alla rejoindre Throk vers un étalage rempli d'armes de toutes sortes.

\- Vous avez le droit de prendre une arme dans le labyrinthe. L'informa Throk en désignant les armes de la main

\- Trop top ! Ça devrait pouvoir m'aider, non ? Demanda Rustik en prenant une massue

\- Hahaha ! Non.

Dépité, Rustik marcha d'un pas lent vers l'échelle menant au labyrinthe. Astrid se tourna alors vers Varek et Bouledogre.

\- Ok. Tenez vous prêt à le sortir de là.

\- On s'en charge, Astrid.

Comme les jumeaux, Varek et Bouledogre se positionnèrent juste au dessus de Rustik qui terminait de descendre l'échelle. L'eau lui arrivait jusqu'aux cuisses et il sursauta quand une anguille fit un bond hors de l'eau.

\- Ok, les anguilles. Relax ! Ce sera fini en un clin d'œil !

\- Euh… Rustik ? Les anguilles, ça fait pas de clin d'œil !

\- La ferme, Kranedur !

\- Euh, je t'entends pas ! Ils ont pas de paupières ! Je crois que c'est le genre d'infos qui pourrait t'aider !

Rustik leva les yeux au ciel et avança d'un pas déterminé à travers le labyrinthe. Avec l'eau qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux cuisses, limite aux hanches, ce n'était pas évident d'avancer, et encore moins d'esquiver les anguilles qui sillonnaient entre ses pieds dans l'espoir de le mordre ! L'une d'elles mordit une de ses bottes et Rustik tacha de s'en débarrasser. Kranedur en profita pour lui donner un autre conseil.

\- Ah ! Et ne les laisse pas te mordre ! C'est là qu'il est leur poison ! Dans leur bouche !

Pendant que Krane hurlait son conseil, Rustik accéléra la cadence tout en évitant les anguilles qui sautaient les une après les autres dans l'espoir de le mordre ! Mala et les dragonniers le suivaient du regard avec inquiétude. Rustik termina donc de traverser le premier couloir et arriva devant un couloir avec un très faible niveau d'eau et quelques dunes de sable.

\- Ok, ça a l'air facile. Super fastoche. Fastoche et les mains dans les poches !

Il courut le long des dunes de sable, mais les anguilles en profitèrent quand même pour bondir hors de l'eau et le mordre. Et certaines jaillirent même des trous qu'il y avait dans les murs ! Par chance, elles n'arrivaient à mordre que les parties de son équipement !

\- Rho, mais c'est pas vrai ! Je vous ai rien fait ! J'adore les anguilles venimeuses, vous pouvez demander aux autres ! Râla Rustik tout en essayant de s'en dépêtrer

Libéré du maximum d'anguilles, il se mit à courir à toute vitesse à travers les couloirs, alors qu'une anguille continuait de mâchouiller son casque ! Rustik arriva enfin au bout du labyrinthe et afficha un grand sourire quand il aperçu l'échelle !

\- La sortie ! Je suis libre ! L'épreuve est finie !

Il arracha d'un coup sec l'anguille qui se trouvait sur son casque puis fronça le regard quand il aperçu un groupe de trois anguilles se diriger vers lui, juste à la surface du point d'eau, en dessous de l'échelle.

\- Tu crois que Krochefer va avoir de la peine ? Demanda Krane à sa sœur

\- Taisez vous, vous deux ! Gronda Harold

\- La massue ! Utilise la massue ! Cria Astrid à l'attention de Rustik

Rustik dégaina son arme et fonça en criant vers le point d'eau. Il décida même de courir sur le bas du mur incliné tout en tapant sur ses assaillantes. Mais il glissa et termina dans l'eau. Astrid et Harold plaquèrent leurs mains contre leur visage alors que les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire ! Odine continua de regarder Rustik tout en se rongeant les ongles. Rustik remonta a la surface et continua d'avancer tout en donnant des coups de massue et tout en criant en boucle « je vais y arriver ! ». Soudain, une anguille géante surgit de l'eau et grogna à l'attention du champion qui avait cessé d'avancer.

\- J'vais jamais y arriver… Gémit-il

Varek se dit qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Il demanda à Bouledogre de descendre près de Rustik.

\- Vite ! Grimpe !

\- Dégage de là, crétin de Varek ! Je gère !

L'anguille géante grogna de plus belle et fit peur à Bouledogre qui s'envola en laissant Varek tomber dans l'eau, aux cotés de Rustik.

\- Non, je t'assure ! Tu gères rien du tout ! Regarde ! Dit-il une fois la tête hors de l'eau

Rustik se retourna et vit deux autres anguilles géantes se joindre à leur consœur ! Varek paniqua de frayeur alors que Rustik se mit à péter un câble !

\- Ok ! J'en ai ras le casque ! J'en ai marre de ces fichues anguilles et de ce fichu labyrinthe ! RUSTIK !

Il leva sa massue alors que les trois anguilles se ruèrent toutes sur lui ! Les dragonniers furent très inquiets pour l'issue du combat, tout comme Mala. Throk, lui, regardait la scène avec un petit sourire. Mais il se retrouva vite bouche bée alors que la reine affichait un sourire radieux ! Rustik venait par Thor sait quel miracle de vaincre les trois anguilles géantes et de remonter l'échelle en portant Varek sur son épaule ! Une fois en haut, il jeta Varek à terre, le laissant au bon soin de Bouledogre. Les jumeaux furent littéralement sciés !

\- Qu'est-ce qui viens de se passer ? Demanda Krane

\- L'impossible… Répondit sa sœur

Sous les acclamations des spectateurs, Rustik les salua tout en affichant un grand sourire de vainqueur. Astrid et Harold commencèrent à croire qu'il prenait goût à être salué en héros ! Mala et Throk allèrent le rejoindre pour le féliciter et l'emmener vers le lieu où se déroulerait sa troisième et dernière épreuve. Rustik acquiesça et suivit la reine et son bras droit. Mais avant qu'il n'aille plus loin, Astrid l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Rustik, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Jusqu'ici, t'as eu beaucoup de chance !

\- Une chance incroyable ! A vrai dire, j'ai jamais vu une chance aussi monstrueuse de toute ma vie ! Ouais, c'est incroyable ! Ajouta Varek

Vexé et en colère, Rustik fronça le regard.

\- De la chance ? Ah ouais ? C'est ce que vous pensez tous les deux ? Mécréants que vous êtes ! Vous êtes pas d'un grand soutien ! Bah vous savez quoi ? Je m'en fiche de ce que vous pensez ! J'irai jusqu'au bout ! Déclara t-il en reprenant la route

\- Rustik, ne fais pas ça ! Réfléchis ! Intervint Odine dans l'espoir de réussir à le convaincre

\- Oh toi, ne la ramène pas ! Dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Si t'a pas voulu saisir la chance de devenir la reine de ton ancien royaume parce que t'a pas eu les tripes de le faire, moi je compte bien saisir la mienne !

Le groupe fut choqué de l'entendre dire un truc pareil ! Même les jumeaux qui avaient l'habitude de se moquer des autres. Odine eut un faible hoquet de surprise et fixa Rustik avec des yeux ronds avant de froncer le regard et de s'en aller avec des yeux brillants. Rustik se rendit alors compte qu'il l'avait vraiment vexé et lui attrapa la main.

\- Odine, excuse-moi ! Je… !

Odine libéra sa main de la sienne et fixa Rustik avec un regard empli de peine et de colère.

\- Fait ce que tu veux de ta vie, Rustik. Après tout, c'est la tienne. Et en dépit de ce que tu viens de me balancer à la figure, je resterai pour te soutenir et voir l'issue finale de ces épreuves. Mais sache que je désapprouve le fait de te voir gâcher ta vie juste parce que ton ego démesuré a pris le dessus !

\- Mais je… !

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Odine alla rejoindre Mala et Throk. Le groupe la suivit sans se priver d'adresser un regard mécontent à leur camarade qui ne savait plus quoi dire et qui finit par suivre le mouvement. Le groupe se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard devant la grande place, la où les exécutions devaient se dérouler. Mala alla tranquillement s'asseoir sur son trône et fixa son champion avec un sourire, alors que les dragonniers se tenaient à la droite du trône, sur l'invitation de Throk. Rustik se trouvait face au trône, à quelques mètres. Il adressa un regard à Odine qui détourna le regard, l'air mécontent. Rustik finit par hausser les épaules avant de refaire craquer les os de son cou et de s'adresser au bras droit de la reine.

\- Ok, Throkmuche ! On a quoi ? Des sangliers mangeurs d'hommes ? Des araignées ? Des Murmures Mortels ? Des Hurlemort ?

\- Rien d'aussi perfide, Rustik Jorgenson. Répondit calmement le guerrier

Il brandit alors une flèche qu'il pointa vers la reine. Le groupe haussa un sourcil alors que Rustik se mit à rire du geste de Throk.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de pointer ça vers la reine ? Parce que ce serait vraiment idiot si par exemple tu glissais et que la flèche…

\- C'est pour ça que vous allez prendre la flèche à sa place. C'est l'épreuve finale : courir vers la reine Mala et laisser la flèche percer votre corps au lieu du sien. Si vous survivez, vous serez son roi. Sinon…

Soudainement, Rustik n'était pas très emballé à l'idée de se prendre une flèche et de mourir ! Deux soldats masqués emmenèrent donc Rustik près du trône, à la gauche de Mala. Du coté des dragonniers, c'était également la panique. Personne ne savait quoi faire pour sortir leur ami de là !

\- Une idée ? Demanda Harold à Astrid

\- Sa chance est sur le point de tourner. Dit-elle

Une fois Rustik en place, Throk tendit un peu plus la corde de son arc. Rustik rassembla discrètement tout son courage.

\- T'es arrivé jusque ici, tu va y arriver, Rustik ! Hin, qu'est-ce qu'une fléchounette face à toi ? Rustik ! Rustik ! Ouais, ouais… Ouais…

\- Dépêchez vous ! On a hâte de voir ! S'il vous plait ! J'en peux plus d'attendre ! J'veux voir la suite ! Supplia Krane en se dandinant d'impatience

Throk se concentra encore quelque secondes. Prêt, Rustik poussa un cri de guerre et se jeta devant Mala, sur la trajectoire de la flèche. Voyant que les dragonniers ne pouvaient rien faire pour empêcher qu'il se fasse tuer, Krokmou décida d'intervenir. Il tira un tir plasma prés de l'Eruptodon qui se trouvait également présent. La réaction du dragon sacré attira l'attention de Throk qui rata son tir. La flèche passa donc à coté de Rustik et se fut Mala qui intercepta la flèche de sa main. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers Harold et lui adressa un petit clin d'œil, ce qui soulagea le jeune viking. Il en profita pour se tourner vers Krokmou et le féliciter pour son intervention. Pendant ce temps, Rustik était toujours allongé contre le sol en pierre et toujours sous le coup de l'incompréhension.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- C'est terminé. Répondit Mala

\- J'ai gagné ?!

\- Non, Rustik. Malheureusement, non.

\- Mais j'suis quand même roi ? C'est vrai, c'est pas de ma faute ! C'est lui qui sait pas tirer ! Protesta t-il en pointant Throk du doigt

\- Non, nous ne prenons pas en compte les raisons de l'échec. Seulement le fait qu'il a eut lieu. Expliqua Mala.

\- Quoi ?! Vous voulez dire que j'ai marché sur de la lave, combattu des anguilles géantes, et je perds parce que ce crétin sait pas viser ?!

\- Oui. Dit-elle calmement alors que son bras droit grognait à l'intention de Rustik

\- Rho… Soupira t-il, affreusement déçu.

\- Si cela peut être d'une quelconque consolation, je suis tout aussi dévastée. Avoua t-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Rustik

Astrid et Odine échangèrent un regard étonné. À entendre Mala, elles n'avaient pas l'impression qu'elle soit vraiment dévastée par la défaite de son champion ! Mais bon. Chacun sur terre à sa manière de gérer ses émotions.

\- Bon… J'imagine que ça soulage un peu. Répondit Rustik avec un faible haussement d'épaule

\- Bien, Rustik. Pour votre bravoure et votre courage, ce soir, vous serez mon invité d'honneur !

Tout le monde fut ravi d'apprendre cette nouvelle et du dénouement final de cette cérémonie. Enfin, surtout les dragonniers. Y compris Odine, même si elle était encore vexée de ce que Rustik lui avait dit sur le coup de la colère.

\- Mmh, roi du jour ? C'est pas si mal, Rustik ! Le félicita Varek

\- Coupez-lui la tête ! S'exclama Rustik en pointant Varek du doigt

\- Hein ?!

\- Je plaisante, crétin de Varek ! Ou pas. Qui sait ? Héhé. Ricana Rustik

Maintenant que la cérémonie était finie, tout le monde pouvait enfin arrêter de s'inquiéter et faire autre chose en attendant le banquet de ce soir. Odine en profita alors pour s'éclipser dans son coin avec Algua. Rustik s'en voulait toujours de lui avoir fait de la peine et il lui courut après.

\- Odine, attends !

Elle se retourna et lui donna une gifle. Devant son air étonné, elle se justifia.

\- J'ai préféré attendre la fin de la cérémonie pour savoir si tu allais devenir roi. Mais vu que c'est pas le cas, je peux enfin te faire payer ce que tu as osé me dire sans risquer de me faire couper la tête à cause de ton ego.

\- Odine, je...

\- Néanmoins, bravo pour tes prouesses, Rustik. C'était impressionnant.

\- Merci, mais… J'suis vraiment désolé de ce que je t'ai dit, Odine. J'ai dit ça sur le coup de la colère et…

\- J'accepte tes excuses, Rustik. Maintenant, laisse-moi. J'ai besoin d'être seule un moment.

Il la laissa s'en aller et la regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur, comme tous ses amis qui savaient pourquoi elle avait giflé Rustik. Mala se demanda pourquoi elle a fait ça et Harold lui répondit simplement que Rustik avait dit quelque chose de blessant à Odine tout à l'heure. Mala se contenta donc de cette réponse et retourna à ses occupations, comme le reste du groupe et du village.

oO*Oo

Odine se rendit dans sa hutte et s'allongea sur son lit alors qu'Algua la regardait d'un air intrigué. Odine lui conseilla de se reposer un peu, ce qu'elle fit en s'installant par terre, près du lit. Odine regardait le plafond, tout en jouant nerveusement avec sa bague. Elle ne voulait penser à rien. Elle voulait juste attendre que ses émotions se tassent d'elles-mêmes. Au bout d'un moment, elle ôta sa bague et la regarda attentivement. Elle pensa à sa mère et se mit à fredonner une berceuse qu'elle chantait assez souvent. Elle ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme en se remémorant tous ces souvenirs. A cause de son chagrin, son nez lui piqua et elle eut soudainement envie d'éternuer. Elle éternua, mais ce fut si brutal, que sa bague lui glissa des doigts et tomba par terre en plusieurs rebonds ! Et dans la foulée, son éternuement fit sursauter Algua qui se redressa sur le coup de la frayeur ! Mais en faisant ça, la dragonne posa sa patte sur la bague, avant qu'Odine ai eut le temps de la ramasser ! Et ses supplications ne parvinrent pas à temps aux oreilles de sa dragonne afin d'empêcher le pire. Du coup, avec sa force naturelle, Algua écrasa la bague et la tordit, alors que le petit saphir se détacha et se brisa en deux.

Craignant le pire, Odine ordonna d'une voix paniquée qu'Algua lève sa patte ! En voyant l'état de sa bague, Odine fut frappée par l'effroi, poussa un cri et termina à genoux, et en larmes. Mais comme sa bague venait d'être cassée, il se produit un étrange phénomène. Alors qu'elle pleurait, Odine ressentit comme un coup de chaud au niveau de sa gorge ! Mais comme elle venait de crier il y a tout juste quelques secondes, elle ne fit pas le lien entre elle et sa bague, ni même au sort qui était lié à elle et à la bague ! Parce que oui, en brisant la bague, la magie qu'elle contenait venait d'être annihilé pour toujours, mais également le contrat passé avec la sorcière des mers qui avait enchanté cette bague pour Miria alors qu'Odine n'était qu'un bébé ! Pour avoir le pouvoir de protéger sa famille, Miria avait accepté de sacrifier la capacité de chant de sa fille. Et maintenant que la bague était brisée, Odine venait de récupérer sa voix !

Si elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte à travers son chagrin, une autre personne venait de s'en rendre compte. Shelly Nautilia. La cantatrice était en train de donner un concert quand sa voix s'éteignit progressivement, sous l'incompréhension de son public et du sien ! Mais pourquoi était-ce elle qui subissait les conséquences de la bague brisée ? Tout simplement parce qu'il y a des années, Shelly Nautilia souffrait d'une horrible extinction de voix qui menaçait sa carrière de chanteuse et tous ces rêves. Les guérisseurs ne pouvant rien faire pour elle, elle était donc partie voir une sorcière des mers en guise de dernier espoir. La sorcière avait comprit la détresse de la jeune sirène et lui avait dit que seule sa magie liée au chant pur et encore non utilisée d'un bébé sirène pouvait la sauver. Mais comme elle ne possédait pas ce genre d'ingrédient, elle demanda à Shelly Nautilia de se montrer patiente le temps qu'elle obtienne le chant d'un bébé. Et le jour où Miria était allée la voir pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, et qu'elle s'y était rendue avec son bébé et son mari, la sorcière profita de cette occasion unique pour prendre ce qu'elle avait besoin. Shelly Nautilia fut donc vite rétablie et put chanter comme avant ! Voir même dix fois mieux ! Mais maintenant, elle avait à peine assez de voix pour parler et pu dire adieu à son public et à sa carrière de chanteuse. Et comme la sorcière des mers qui l'avait sauvée était morte, le désespoir la submergea totalement.

Odine essuya ses joues et ramassa les débris de la bague. Algua était désolée et tenta de consoler son dragonnier, mais cette dernière, dans un élan de colère et de chagrin, la repoussa et lui adressa un mauvais regard. Elle lui demanda même de partir et de laisser tranquille, ce que la dragonne fit en poussant tristement la porte vers l'extérieur avec sa tête. Toujours en colère, Odine versa encore des larmes puis éclata en sanglot quand elle reposa son regard sur sa bague qu'elle tenait dans le creux de ses mains. Toujours à genoux par terre, elle pleura encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par se calmer et regarder sa bague de façon inerte.

oO*Oo

L'heure du couronnement était enfin arrivée. Tristan s'y était préparé seul dans son coin. Mais maintenant, il se sentait prêt à assumer son nouveau rôle. Il se rendit donc dans la salle du trône avec un air solennel, accompagné d'une petite escorte. En arrivant, il put voir qu'une bonne partie du peuple s'était réuni afin d'assister à son couronnement, y comprit les membres de la cour, dont Albertus le trésorier, Archie et tout le personnel. Même Corail était présente. La salle avait été décorée pour l'occasion et une fête aura lieu juste après. Tristan traversa la foule qui s'était séparée en deux pour le laisser passer, puis il s'asseya sur le trône et laissa un vieux triton chargé des couronnements poser sur sa tête la couronne du précédent roi d'Atlantis, le père d'Atlanna et Miria. On aurait pu penser que chaque roi et reine serait enterré avec sa couronne, mais non. C'était une tradition pour les nouveaux souverains d'être couronné avec la couronne des anciens souverains. On disait que ça portait chance et que la sagesse des anciens serait transmise à la nouvelle génération. Le père d'Atlanna l'avait hérité de son père, puis de son père avant lui, etc. Ça a toujours fonctionné ainsi depuis la création du royaume et Tristan se sentait honoré de porter cette couronne qui était, avec le trident, une des reliques du royaume d'Atlantis. Après l'avoir couronné, le vieux triton prit respectueusement le trident entre ses mains fripées et la tendit au roi en s'inclinant face à lui. Tristan inspira profondément et prit le trident. Son couronnement permit alors au pouvoir du trident de s'activer officiellement. Il se mit à luire d'une puissante lueur dorée, montrant qu'il reconnaissait son nouveau possesseur. La foule se mit alors à acclamer et applaudir son nouveau roi, et Tristan les salua comme il se doit.

La fête démarra dans les minutes qui suivent. Tout le monde dansa, ria, chanta et festoya. Assis sur son trône, Tristan regardait son peuple s'amuser avec un sourire, mais il était en même temps plongé dans ses pensées. Il repensait à Odine, aux souvenirs de sa compagnie dans la salle du trône pour l'anniversaire des 30 ans de règne de la reine, à leur danse, à sa timidité, au cadeau qu'elle avait apporté pour la reine et à un tas d'autres souvenirs. Mais il repensa également à la promesse qu'il avait faite à la reine au sujet de sa nièce. A force, le désir de regagner la surface pour retrouver Odine, de tout lui avouer et la convaincre de revenir dans leur monde était plus fort que tout ! Maintenant qu'il était roi, il pourra mettre en application de nouvelles lois et prouver à Odine qu'il ne veut que son pardon et son bonheur. Mais il devra malheureusement attendre la fin de la fête pour réaliser son projet. Corail vint le voir en personne pour le féliciter et discuter un peu avec lui. En les voyants, plusieurs personnes crurent qu'ils allaient rejoindre la piste de danse, mais Tristan ne demanda pas à la jeune sirène de lui accorder une danse. Il avait clairement comprit à travers le regard de ses sujets qu'ils s'attendaient tous à ce que Corail devienne sa reine. Mais en regardant Corail, Tristan sut que c'était Odine son seul et véritable amour, et que c'est avec elle qui voudrait effectuer sa première danse en tant que roi. Et pas avec une autre. Seulement, c'est Corail qui finit par le lui demander après avoir entendu un joli petit air de musique.

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Majesté ?

\- Navré, Corail. Je ne peux pas.

\- Oh. Vous espériez peut-être inviter quelqu'un d'autre à danser ? Dit-elle sans se montrer vexée

\- En effet.

\- Alors qu'attendez-vous pour le faire ?

\- Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'est pas là. La sirène de ma vie a été bannie de ce royaume, tout ça à cause d'une injustice…

\- Oh. Bah dans ce cas, allez vite la chercher et arrangez cette injustice puisque vous êtes le roi.

\- Je ne peux pas, Corail. Je dois attendre la fin de la fête si je veux partir retrouver Odine.

\- O… Odine ? C'est elle, la sirène de votre vie ?! Dit-elle avec un air surpris

\- Vous la connaissez ? S'étonna Tristan

\- Et comment ! Elle et un de ses amis m'ont sauvée la vie dans les terres sauvages ! Sans eux… Je n'aurais pas réussi à obtenir ma liberté et le peuple serait toujours sous la crainte de mon père !

\- Et elle savait qui vous étiez ?

\- Non. Je n'ais pas osé le lui dire.

Tristan fut bouche-bée ! Sans le savoir, Odine venait encore une fois de sauver le royaume des sirènes ! Et en plus de cela, elle avait fait preuve d'altruisme et de bienveillance envers un être qui venait des terres sauvages, telle une vraie reine. Corail s'approcha de Tristan et prit fermement une de ses mains entre les siennes.

\- Allez vite la retrouver, Tristan ! Ramenez-la auprès des siens et auprès de vous ! C'est une bonne personne qui n'a pas hésité à me venir en aide alors qu'elle avait une mission personnelle à remplir ! Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison elle a était bannie et ça ne me regarde pas, mais je suis sure qu'elle ne le méritait pas ! Alors ramenez-la, s'il vous plait… L'implora t-elle

\- Vous oubliez la fête et tous les invités ?

\- Ils comprendront votre absence, j'en suis certaine. Allez vite la retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Tristan esquissa un sourire et remercia Corail pour sa gentillesse et ses conseils avant de filer de la salle du trône. Les invités et le personnel furent très étonnés et inquiets, mais Corail se chargea de tout expliquer à Archie. Ce dernier fut surpris mais content, puis il se chargea lui-même de rassurer le peuple sans pour autant tout lui dévoiler.

Une fois seul, Tristan utilisa le pouvoir du trident pour qu'il lui indique où se trouver Odine. A travers un miroir magique, il sut qu'elle se trouvait sur l'île des défenseurs des ailes. Il l'a vit également assise par terre, le visage frappé par la tristesse. Même à travers cette vision, il était heureux de la revoir. Il fit alors disparaître le miroir et se téléporta aux abords de l'île de la reine Mala.

oO*Oo

Harold et Astrid se promenaient main dans la main à travers le village quand ils aperçurent Algua, seule et toute triste. Les deux dragonniers s'étonnèrent de ne pas voir Odine avec elle, mais également de voir Algua dans un état pareil. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet puis demandèrent à la jeune vipère où se trouvait Odine. Algua regarda en direction de la hutte de son dragonnier, puis baissa tristement la tête. Astrid demanda à Harold de s'occuper du dragon pendant qu'elle allait voir Odine. En rentrant dans leur hutte, Astrid chercha Odine du regard. Quand elle l'a vit assise par terre et qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence d'Astrid, cela l'inquiéta.

\- Odine ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix douce alors qu'elle s'agenouillait à ses cotés

Odine ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta juste d'ouvrir les mains pour qu'Astrid voie ce qui la rendait si triste.

\- Oh non… Dit-elle en voyant la bague brisée. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Un accident. Je regardais ma bague… J'ai éternué… Et elle m'a glissé des doigts. Algua a marché dessus et l'a cassée, tout ça parce que je l'ai fait sursauter…

\- J'suis navrée, Odine. Je sais à quel point tu tenais à ta bague. Mais si tu veux, on peut demander à Harold de la réparer.

\- C'est un forgeron, Astrid. Pas un orfèvre.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Laisse tomber. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on essaie de la réparer au risque d'aggraver les dégâts. Je vais garder les morceaux et passer à autre chose. Ce n'est qu'un bijou après tout. Dit-elle en rangeant les morceaux dans sa sacoche.

\- Faux. C'est la bague de ta mère ! Il faut que tu la répare ! Si tu veux, je sais où on peut trouver un excellent orfèvre dans les marchés du nord. En plus, c'est à une heure de vol. On pourrait y aller toutes les deux et en profiter pour essayer de trouver une idée de cadeau de fiançailles pour Harold ? Mmh ?

\- T'a toujours rien trouvé ? S'étonna Odine

\- Non. Toujours pas... Harold est loin d'être un viking ordinaire. Ce qui complique assez les choses.

\- Mmh. Dans ce cas, j'accepte de t'accompagner pour t'aider à trouver un cadeau. Mais juste pour ça, ok ?

\- Ça marche. Merci, Odine.

Odine lui adressa un petit sourire, puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Tu va où ?

\- Prendre l'air. Ça fait depuis tout à l'heure que je pleure et que je suis assise par terre.

\- Ok. Mais tu devrais aussi aller voir Algua. Elle est très triste de t'avoir fait de la peine, tu sais ?

\- Je sais. Tout comme je sais qu'elle ne l'a pas fait exprès. Ce n'était qu'un accident.

Odine sortit de la hutte, suivie d'Astrid. La blonde lui indiqua qu'Algua se trouvait là-bas, avec Harold et Krokmou. Elles allèrent les rejoindre et les réconciliations entre Odine et Algua se passèrent bien. Odine s'excusa d'avoir été méchante avec elle et Algua la remercia en lui léchant le visage. Odine laissa les amoureux entre eux et partit en direction de la plage avec Algua. Harold demanda à Astrid ce qui s'était passé et elle lui raconta tristement toute l'histoire. Harold fut peiné d'apprendre ça car il savait ce que cette bague représentait pour son amie. Et tout comme Astrid, il partageait l'envie de la faire réparer. Ils attendirent qu'Odine soit loin pour qu'elle ne voie pas Astrid revenir dans leur hutte et farfouiller dans sa sacoche pour prendre les morceaux de la bague. Astrid revint donc avec tous les morceaux, y comprit les deux morceaux du petit saphir. Après l'avoir attentivement regardée avec un air sérieux qui lui donnait un charme fou, Harold esquissa un sourire et annonça à Astrid qu'il pouvait la réparer en une heure maximum. Astrid fut ravie de l'apprendre ! Elle suggéra à Harold d'aller vite la réparer pendant qu'elle allait rejoindre Odine et faire diversion pour l'empêcher de revenir au village. Harold approuva l'initiative et remercia Astrid. Ils s'embrassèrent et partirent chacun de leur coté.

Les filles se retrouvèrent donc toutes les deux sur la plage. Odine ne se doutait pas un seul instant des véritables intentions d'Astrid. Rien que le fait de l'avoir entendu dire qu'Harold avait une urgence à régler avec les jumeaux lui suffit. Pendant que leurs dragonnes s'amusaient à se courir après dans le sable, elles marchèrent tranquillement le long de la plage et discutèrent d'une idée de cadeau.

\- Tu offrirais quoi à Harold, toi ?

\- Difficile à dire. Ce n'est pas mon petit ami et je le connais depuis moins longtemps que toi pour savoir exactement ce qu'il aime.

\- C'est vrai. Mais admettons que tu sois à ma place, est-ce qu'il y aurait… Quelque chose dans ta caverne que tu aurais pu lui offrir ?

\- Oula… Euh… J'avais pas mal de bricoles et de trésors en tout genre, mais de la à savoir ce qui aurait pu plaire à Harold… Euh… Les bijoux, je ne pense pas. Je vois mal Harold porter des bijoux.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Niveaux armes… Je pense que c'est pas la peine vu qu'il sait les forger et créer des armes uniques comme son épée qui s'enflamme.

\- Mmh, mmh. L'inconvénient d'avoir un petit ami qui bricole.

\- Pff… Je commence vraiment à comprendre l'ampleur de ta détresse, Astrid ! J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois rien dans ma caverne qui aurait pu faire plaisir à Harold… Soupira t-elle. Si Harold était venu me voir avec le même problème que le tiens, là, j'aurais sans aucun doute trouvé quelque chose qui aurait pu te plaire ! Affirma t-elle

\- C'est vrai que c'est plus facile d'offrir un cadeau à une fille plutôt qu'un garçon.

\- J'suis d'accord.

\- Pff… Je vais finir par ne rien trouver comme cadeau et passer pour une mauvaise petite amie…

\- Dis pas de bêtises, ok ? On va trouver quelque chose. Et puis le plus important, c'est que ça vienne du cœur. T'es pas d'accord ?

\- Si. T'a raison.

Elles continuèrent de marcher et Astrid entama une deuxième conversation. Pour gagner le plus de temps possible.

\- J'espère que tu ne vas pas autant galérer comme moi quand ce sera ton tour.

\- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, on n'en ait pas encore là. Mais si on devait effectivement en arriver là, j'espère en effet ne pas galérer autant que toi.

\- Tu lui offrirais quoi comme cadeau ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne le connais pas encore assez bien pour savoir ce qui lui ferait plaisir et savoir ce qui conviendrait pour un cadeau de fiançailles. Mais si je lui offre quelque chose qui...

\- Euh… Odine ? Tristan est là ! Dit-elle alors qu'elle regardait l'océan

\- Quoi ?!

Odine regarda à son tour dans la même direction que son amie, et fut bouche bée de voir Tristan sortir de l'eau, vêtu de sa tenue terrestre. Pour lui, ce fut une chance qu'Odine se soit retrouvée sur la plage au moment où il s'est téléporté prés de l'île ! Si Odine était encore dans sa hutte à ce moment là, il aurait revêtu la tenue d'un vagabond afin d'entrer dans le village et de la voir. La colère d'Odine envers Tristan était tellement grande et encore récente que ça ne lui fit rien de voir qu'il était borgne et qu'il portait un cache œil. Tout comme elle se montra indifférente en voyant qu'il portait une couronne et qu'il détenait le trident. Ne sachant pas pourquoi il était là, et ne voulant surtout pas le savoir, Odine ignora Tristan et s'adressa à Astrid.

\- Viens, Astrid. Rentrons au village.

\- Mais… ? Bafouilla t-elle

\- Ne discute pas. On rentre. Insista froidement Odine

\- Odine, attends ! Je veux juste te parler !

\- Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire. Dit-elle en lui faisant face. Et puis je croyais que le monde marin et le monde terrestre n'avaient pas le droit de se mêler ? Rétorqua t-elle d'un ton glacial

\- Justement. Maintenant que je suis roi, je tiens à changer cette loi. Ainsi que plusieurs d'entre elles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec le monde des sirènes. Alors retourne t'occuper de ton royaume et laisse-moi tranquille. Mieux encore. Oublie-moi.

Elle reprit sa route avec Astrid, mais Tristan ne comptait pas abandonner.

\- Je veux me racheter, Odine. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

\- Tu devrais faire attention, Tristan. Même que tu es devenu le roi d'Atlantis, je te conseille vivement de faire marche arrière ! Parce que là, tu t'engage sur une route dangereuse !

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'accueille à bras ouverts, mais j'en prends le risque.

\- Que veux-tu, Tristan ? Demanda Astrid d'un air méfiant.

\- C'est très simple, Astrid. En tant que roi d'Atlantis, je veux profiter de mon statut et de mes pouvoirs pour racheter mes fautes passées, et retrouver la confiance et l'amour d'Odine.

\- Si tu ose me redire ça encore une fois, je te préviens, je demande à mon dragon de te tuer ! Le menaça Odine

\- Oh ? Tu as un nouveau dragon ? Tu es redevenue un dragonnier ?

\- Ça ne te regarde plus parce que c'est fini, nous deux ! Maintenant, vas t-en ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !

\- Je comprends ta réaction. Mais je ne renoncerais pas. Je t'aime toujours. Et je sais qu'à travers ta colère, tu tiens toujours à moi.

\- Tu es à coté de la plaque si tu te figure que je t'aime encore ! C'est fini !

\- Viens-en vite aux faits Tristan, parce que là, elle est à deux doigts de te sauter dessus pour t'étriper. Conseilla Astrid

\- Très bien. Tout d'abord, je suis venu lever ton bannissement et te rendre tes nageoires.

Astrid fut surprise, mais Odine demeura indifférente.

\- En quel honneur ? Demanda t-elle froidement

\- Parce que tu as été injustement bannie, et ce à cause d'une seule et unique personne. Stella.

\- Stella ? Répéta Astrid

\- Hin… Tu es sérieux ? Tu n'a rien trouvé d'autre comme excuse ? Et tu espères sincèrement que je vais te croire ?! Stella n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Elle est morte ! C'est la reine la responsable de mon bannissement ! Et c'est également ta faute vu que tu n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher ! S'exclama t-elle, furieuse

\- Si j'avais pu je l'aurais fait, Odine. Mais je peux te jurer que ce que je dis est la vérité ! Stella a repris vie en tant qu'esprit lié aux souvenirs de sa mère et elle a influencé tous ses choix ! C'est même elle qui l'a tuée ! Et par conséquences, entraîner sa propre fin.

\- Tu mens.

\- Non. Si tu consens à tenir le trident pour que je puisse te faire part des souvenirs de la reine, tu verras que tout ce que je dis est vrai. Dit-il en lui tendant le trident

Odine demeura indifférente face à son offre, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de poser son regard sur le trident, puis de secouer la tête.

\- Non.

\- Odine, il faut que tu sache la vérité ! Insista Tristan

\- J'ai dis non ! Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à vous, ni à la magie ! Le fait que tu m'ais dis que Stella était la responsable est largement suffisant et cruel ! Tu ne crois pas que j'ai assez souffert à cause de vous trois ?!

\- J'en ai conscience et j'en suis sincèrement navré. Mais il faut que tu voies les souvenirs d'Atlanna ! C'est important !

\- Tout ce que je vois, c'est que ça va encore me faire souffrir ! Et je n'ai certainement pas envie de… !

N'ayant pas le choix, Tristan lui balança le trident et Odine eut la bêtise de l'attraper ! Comme Tristan, elle revit en tant que témoin les derniers jours de la reine, et pu ressentir toutes ses émotions ! Elle put également voir que Tristan ne mentait pas et que Stella était bel et bien la seule fautive ! Après avoir assisté aux derniers instants de la reine, elle lâcha le trident qui tomba sur le sable et la pauvre se sentit extrêmement bouleversée ! Elle n'en revenait pas que, même morte, Stella avait encore réussi à lui pourrir la vie ! Mais elle n'en revenait pas de la décision de la reine de lui pardonner, de pardonner à Miria et d'accepter Odine au sein de la famille royale afin de réaliser le souhait de sa sœur ! Odine fut tellement accablée par la tristesse qu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle se pinça juste les lèvres et tourna lentement le dos à Tristan et Astrid.

\- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je tiens plus que tout à lever ton bannissement, Odine. Dit-il en ramassant le trident. Par la même occasion, je compte te rendre la possibilité de redevenir une sirène et de te restituer la possibilité de redevenir humaine autant que tu le souhaite grâce à ton bracelet magique. Tu pourras donc revivre ta vie entre nos deux mondes, retourner vivre dans ta caverne, continuer de collecter les trésors dans les épaves, et ne plus être pénalisée par l'un de nos deux mondes. Je conclurais également une alliance entre les gens de cette île, ainsi qu'avec le chef du village d'Harold pour que nos deux mondes puissent coexister. Et j'en profiterais pour libérer les bannis et ta famille, afin qu'ils puissent être de nouveau libre de circuler dans le royaume et avoir la possibilité de te revoir, que ce soit à la surface ou dans l'océan. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Sa déclaration toucha Astrid qui, à la place d'Odine, aurait du mal à refuser ! Malgré son état, Odine avait attentivement écouté Tristan. Elle devait admettre que toutes ces offres étaient aussi alléchantes les unes que les autres, et que ce serait idiot de les refuser. Mais elle se tourna vers Tristan, l'air suspicieux et moqueur.

\- Tout ça est vraiment très généreux, votre Majesté. Mais qu'attendez-vous de moi, en échange ?

\- Juste que tu acceptes ce que je t'offre et que tu sois de nouveau heureuse.

\- Menteur. Je suis sure que tu veux plus que ça. Avoue.

\- … En effet. J'aimerais qu'on se remette ensemble, que tu me pardonnes, que tu me laisse une chance d'être un meilleur petit ami et dans le meilleur des cas… Que tu accepte de devenir ma reine.

Odine émit alors un ricanement.

\- Je m'en doutais. Dans ce cas, ma réponse est non.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Je ne veux plus rien de toi ! Je vis ma propre vie auprès des humains, je commence à m'habituer à vivre auprès d'eux, je retrouve petit à petit un équilibre, je suis redevenue un dragonnier et je suis heureuse ! Tu n'a pas le droit de m'enlever ça !

\- Odine, je…

\- Et puis tu me croyais vraiment bête à ce point pour accepter toutes ces offres et revenir auprès de toi comme si de rien n'était ?! Je ne t'aime plus, Tristan ! J'aime quelqu'un d'autre et je refuse de le quitter !

Tristan se sentit déçu et triste. Il aurait aimé que la vision d'Odine et de Dagur reste à jamais qu'une illusion.

\- C'est ce viking de l'autre jour, c'est ça ? Demanda t-il calmement

\- Oui. Et pour info, il s'appelle Dagur. Et contrairement à toi, il a su prendre soin de moi et être là quand ça n'allait pas ! Tout comme mes amis !

\- Je pourrais prendre soin de toi si tu me redonne une chance, Odine.

Il s'agenouilla soudainement sur le sable, sans quitter Odine des yeux. Astrid haussa le regard, mais Odine se montra toujours indifférente.

\- Je t'en supplie… Ajouta Tristan

\- Désolée, mais je doute de tes promesses. Et le fait que tu t'agenouilles et que tu me supplie ne change rien.

\- Odine…

\- Tu avais déjà du mal à t'occuper de moi et de notre couple quand tu étais Capitaine, alors en quoi ce sera différent maintenant que tu es roi ?

\- La guerre est finie, Odine. Barbécaille est mort.

\- Ça ne change rien non plus ! Tu trouveras toujours autre chose à faire et tout passera toujours avant moi ! Et puis je ne veux pas être reine. Je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois ! Ce que je veux, c'est rester auprès de mes amis et de l'homme que j'aime ! Alors maintenant que tout a été mis au point, va t'en et oublie moi !

\- Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier, Odine. Jamais. Et puis même si tu refuse qu'on se remette ensemble et que tu veuille redevenir une sirène, sache que mes autres offres tiennent toujours. Je libérerais les bannis et j'instaurerais une paix entre nos deux mondes.

\- Ne crois surtout pas que ça me fera changer d'avis, Tristan. Et puis je doute que les vikings veuillent faire la paix avec les sirènes et vice versa. Alors oublie vite cette idée. Elle est vouée à l'échec. Dit-elle froidement

Tristan soupira tristement puis il se releva.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je me contenterais de libérer tes proches pour qu'ils puissent…

\- Hors de question ! Je refuse que tu te serves d'eux pour gagner ma confiance et espérer que je change d'avis ! Alors laisse les tranquilles, ou je te jure que je te le fait payer sur le champ. Le menaça t-elle

\- … Entendu. Je laisserais les bannis en paix. Mais si un jour, tu viens à changer d'avis pour que je te rende tes nageoires…

Avec son trident, il fit apparaître un bigorneau de taille moyenne dans le creux de sa main.

\- … Prononce mon nom dedans et je viendrais aussitôt. Même si je suis assis à un banquet ou en pleine réunion militaire, je viendrais. Je t'en fais le serment. Tiens.

\- Aucun risque. Je ne m'en servirais jamais. Refusa t-elle froidement

\- On ne sait jamais. Alors prends-le. Insista t-il gentiment

Odine leva les yeux au ciel et fini par prendre le coquillage. Tristan lui adressa un sourire, salua Astrid et retourna dans l'océan sans se retourner. Il savait que ça ne servirait à rien de faire ça et d'insister. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Odine regarda le coquillage et fronça le regard. De rage, elle voulu s'en débarrasser, mais elle en fut incapable et fini par pousser un cri de rage.

\- Odine ? Se risqua Astrid

\- C'est vraiment une sale journée… Entre le départ de Dagur, mon agression dans la forêt, Rustik qui me blesse, ma bague qui se brise et maintenant Tristan et toutes ces nouvelles révélations, je… Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! En fait si. J'ai à la fois envie de m'enfuir, de fracasser quelque chose jusqu'à le réduire en miettes et d'hurler jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de voix !

\- Je comprends. Sa visite était une sacrée surprise.

\- Tu l'as dit. Bon. Rentrons au village. Je ne supporte plus d'être ici.

\- Et que vas-tu faire de ces propositions ? Du moins en ce qui concerne la possibilité de retrouver tes nageoires et retourner dans ton monde, sans pour autant redevenir sa petite amie ?

\- J'ai pas envie.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu étais heureuse de vivre ainsi quand nous étions à la rive ! Alors pourquoi ne pas continuer de vivre ainsi en étant sur Berk ?

\- …

\- Et tu ne crois pas que ça ferait plaisir à ta famille de te revoir de temps en temps sous l'eau, en tant que sirène, plutôt qu'ils prennent le risque de regagner la surface pour venir te voir ?

\- …

\- Odine ?

\- Ecoute, Astrid… J'ai conscience de tout ce que tu viens de dire, mais je ne peux pas accepter.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que même si Tristan semblait sincère, j'ai peur qu'une fois sous l'eau… Je ne puisse plus revenir et qu'il me force à rester auprès de lui.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il en arriverait là, Odine. S'il voulait vraiment te récupérer, il se serait servi de son trident pour te rendre tes nageoires et t'emmener de force avec lui.

\- Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque. Je ne lui fais plus confiance. Je ne veux plus.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne jette pas le coquillage ? Rétorqua t-elle gentiment

Odine lui balança le coquillage en disant qu'elle pouvait en faire ce qu'elle voulait. Ça lui était égal. Elle demanda également à Astrid de ne pas parler aux autres de tout ça parce que ça n'en vaut pas la peine d'en parler, puis elle partit en direction du village avec Algua. Astrid soupira tristement, mit le coquillage dans la petite sacoche accrochée à sa ceinture et rejoindre Odine avec Tempête. De plus, l'heure du banquet en l'honneur de Rustik n'allait pas tarder. Astrid espérait sincèrement qu'Harold ai réussi à réparer à temps la bague d'Odine. Après la journée qu'elle a vécue, ça lui remonterais un peu le moral. Du moins, elle l'espérait.


	23. L'épidémie

**_Crazy : Tout le monde est choupie avec toi, c'est trop mignon ^^ Eh oui. Pauvre Tristan. :/ Mais bon, vu la situation, fallait s'y attendre :/ Alors je peux certifier qu'Odine campera sur ses positions. Mais est ce qu'elle se réconciliera avec Tristan, ça, mystère. Pareil pour l'idée de réconcilier les sirènes et les humains, le futur couple Corail/Tristan et ton happy end. La suite nous le dira. ;) Sur ce, encore merci, bonne lecture et à vendredi ! Bisous ^^_**

* * *

 ** _Musique : Lily's thème - Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort - Partie 2_**

* * *

Chapitre 23 - L'épidémie

Le banquet en l'honneur de Rustik organisé sur la place du village fut digne d'un roi ! De magnifiques guirlandes de lanternes multicolores éclairaient la zone de fête et les tables étaient garnies de mets succulents et copieux, de viandes, de pains, de légumes, de fruits, de boissons et de fromages. Tout le monde s'amusait et festoyait, sauf Harold qui peaufinait la bague d'Odine à la forge. S'en doutant un peu, Astrid continua de s'occuper d'Odine et lui demanda si elle voulait boire un verre avec elle. Elle accepta volontiers, but tranquillement son verre et se força de sourire pour ne pas inquiéter les autres et attirer toute l'attention sur elle. Harold arriva enfin à la fête, ce qui fit sourire Astrid. Harold repéra les filles dans la petite foule et alla les voir.

\- Bonsoir, gentes dames.

\- Tiens ? T'étais passé où ? S'étonna Odine

\- Je réglais une affaire urgente.

\- T'étais encore occupé avec les jumeaux alors qu'ils sont en train de manger avec Rustik ? S'étonna davantage Odine

\- Les jumeaux étaient une excuse. Avoua Harold. En réalité, j'étais occupé avec ça.

Odine entrouvrit la bouche quand elle vit sa bague flambant neuve dans la main d'Harold ! Elle croisa ensuite le regard d'Harold, puis celui d'Astrid. Malgré sa surprise et sa joie intérieure, elle était prête à leur demander pourquoi ils s'en sont mêlés et comment ils ont osé fouiller dans ses affaires ! En voyant l'éclat dans son regard, Harold prit aussitôt les devants.

\- S'il te plait, ne nous en veux pas, Odine. Astrid m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'on la répare, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à laisser ta bague dans cet état car je sais à quel point tu y tiens.

Odine esquissa finalement un petit sourire en coin.

\- Vous êtes aussi butés que moi. Je ne peux donc pas vous en vouloir.

Harold et Astrid lui rendirent son sourire puis Odine prit sa bague de la main d'Harold. Elle examina son travail et devait bien admettre qu'il avait également un sacré talent d'orfèvre ! On ne voyait même plus les dégâts causés dessus ! À part sur le saphir.

\- J'ai pas trouvé de saphir à la bonne taille, alors je me suis contenté de recoller les deux morceaux avec de la sève d'ambre de Chant Funeste. Expliqua Harold

\- C'est pas grave, Harold. C'est déjà incroyable que t'ai réussi à la réparer… Merci.

\- De rien, mais je serai encore plus content si tu la remettais à ton doigt pour que je vois si j'ai bien fait mon travail.

Odine mit alors la bague à son doigt. Elle lui allait parfaitement, comme avant. En la revoyant à son doigt, elle esquissa un tendre sourire alors que ses yeux vert clair se mirent à briller. Elle croisa de nouveau le regard d'Harold et le serra dans ses bras pour le remercier. Astrid était ravie de voir Odine sourire et de voir qu'elle était contente et non rancunière. Le trio alla ensuite rejoindre les autres à table car l'appétit commençait à se faire sentir. Avec la journée qu'elle a passé niveau émotion, Odine n'avait pas très faim. Elle repensait malgré elle à la visite de Tristan et à ce qu'il lui avait dit et proposé. Du coup, elle se mura dans un silence et une certaine absence, tout en mangeant très peu et assez lentement. Une requête à haute voix de Rustik l'extirpa soudainement de ses pensées.

\- Par Thor, quel festin ! Mon brave ? Je veux bien encore de cette délicieuse viande ! Je ne suis pas sur de ce que c'est, mais c'est d'un juteux et succulent… J'adore ça, c'est simple !

\- Entendu. Des veines de hyènes pour notre héro ! Demanda un serveur à l'un de ses collègues

\- Attend… Il vient de dire des veines de hyènes ? Dit-il avec une légère grimace alors qu'il regardait la boulette de viande entre ses doigts

\- C'est un délice qui ne se déguste qu'une fois dans une vie. Savoure les, jeune Rustik. Savoure-les. Recommanda Krane avant de mâcher avec plaisir une des boulettes de viande, tout comme Kognedur

Odine retroussa son nez en voyant ses amis se régaler avec cette viande qui avait une odeur, une forme et probablement un gout immonde ! Elle retourna donc à son morceau de tourte à la viande qui était déjà froide, de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées. Vient ensuite l'heure de danser. Mala invita bien entendu Rustik qui eut du mal à aligner deux pas avec tout ce qu'il avait bu et mangé. Astrid et Harold les rejoignirent, puis ce fut le tour de jumeaux qui firent une danse un peu fofolle. Varek tourna son regard vers Odine qui était adossée contre le mur d'une hutte, un verre à la main. II alla la voir et lui tendit sa main.

\- Est-ce que tu veux venir danser, Odine ?

\- Désolée, Varek. Mais je n'ai pas très envie de danser.

\- C'est rien. Tu pensais à Dagur avant que j'arrive ? Supposa t-il

\- Entre autre. Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Il me manque trop...

\- T'es vraiment amoureuse de lui, on dirait.

\- Oui. Et toi ? T'arrive à supporter l'absence d'Ingrid ?

\- Oui. Faut dire aussi que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on est séparés. Mais elle a toujours fini par revenir. Et je sais que Dagur reviendra très bientôt.

\- Merci, Varek.

De loin, elle aperçut Throk qui regardait la piste de danse avec un certain éclat dans le regard. De plus, son expression faciale n'était pas la même que d'habitude.

\- Dis ? Tu ne trouve pas que Throk à une attitude assez bizarre ce soir ?

\- En effet. Viens, on va voir ce qu'il a.

Odine haussa les épaules et suivit le jeune dragonnier vers le bras droit de la reine des ailes.

\- Euh… Throk ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Lui demanda Varek

\- Très bien, Varek Ingerman. Je rassemble juste mon courage pour accomplir une mission des plus personnelles.

\- Mmh ? De quel genre ? Demanda Odine d'un air intrigué

\- Aller voir Kognedur et faire en sorte qu'elle reste avec moi en tant que ma future épouse.

\- Et… Est-ce qu'elle est au courant de ce projet ? Demanda Varek

\- Est-ce si important ? Demanda innocemment Throk

\- Hein ? Attend, c'est une blague ?! S'exclama Odine

Odine fut quelque peu choquée de la réponse de Throk ! Il est vrai qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore toute les coutumes vikings, notamment celle qui consiste à enlever une femme pour qu'elle devienne l'épouse de celui qui l'a choisi pour ce rôle. De plus, comme Tristan était revenu pour lui demander de redevenir sa petite amie et sa reine, le sujet du mariage l'énerva assez facilement ! Varek posa sa main sur son épaule afin qu'elle se calme.

\- Euh… Throk ? De nos jours sur l'archipel, la femme moderne jouit d'un certain respect. Elle a ses opinions et elle prend elle-même ses décisions. Alors cette histoire d'enlèvement pour la garder sur ton île… Bah ça ne va pas le faire. Avoua Varek

\- Mais c'est tellement plus simple ! Et ça l'était encore plus quand on utilisait des massues… Avoua Throk avec la même innocence que tout à l'heure

Odine écarquilla les yeux et s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose, quand Varek l'invita encore une fois à se calmer.

\- Peut-être bien, mais on pense que demander la main d'une jeune fille, c'est beaucoup plus efficace.

\- En effet. Approuva Odine avec un regard sévère

\- Mmh… Et donc sa main devient le symbole de son dévouement éternel. Comprit Throk en regardant sa propre main

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Mais après… Elle porterait plutôt un crochet ou des griffes ?

Sa question laissa Varek et Odine sans voix, et encore plus quand ils virent Throk imiter successivement la forme d'un crochet et la forme d'une griffe avec sa main ! Odine cessa alors d'être en colère parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'être devant un enfant qui avait du mal à comprendre une leçon de vie essentielle. Elle adressa alors un regard inquiet à Varek qui décida de venir en aide au valeureux guerrier.

\- Ok. Pour commencer, il va falloir que tu fasses tout pour que Kognedur s'intéresse à toi de façon romantique et non violente.

\- Mmmh… Je ne comprends pas. Peut être que vous pourriez m'aider dans ma démarche ? Leur demanda Throk avec espoir

\- Bien sur, Throk. Compte sur nous. Euh… J'ai une petite idée. Pourquoi ne pas commencer par rompre la glace avec quelque chose qui exprime l'affection que tu as pour elle ?

\- Ouais, du genre… Un poème ? Suggéra gentiment Odine

\- Par les ancêtres ! En voila une idée !

\- _Quel enthousiasme !_ Pensa Odine avec un petit sourire

\- Et pense à lui offrir des fleurs _._ Ça aide toujours pour briser la glace. Conseilla Varek

\- Sauf que Kogne n'aime pas trop les fleurs, Varek. Elle aime plutôt l'odeur des buissons. Rappela Odine.

\- Ah mince…

\- Ne vous en faite pas. Je sais où en trouver. Et pendant ce temps, je vais réfléchir à un poème qui correspondra parfaitement à ma chère et tendre Kognedur.

Il s'en alla donc à la quête d'un buisson pour Kognedur, tout en marmonnant quelques paroles pour son poème. Odine le regardait s'éloigner avec un air assez étonné. Il était vraiment amoureux d'elle ? Et vu qu'elle l'appelait avec un petit surnom, c'est que ça devait être réciproque. Odine se sentit très curieuse et voulu assister à la déclaration pour voir la réaction de Kognedur. Varek aussi ! Ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que Throk revienne et demande à Kognedur de le rejoindre dans un lieu isolé de la fête. La jeune femme le suivit sans sourciller, ce qui intrigua Varek et Odine qui les suivirent discrètement. Mais l'intervention de Throk intrigua également Krane, mais dans le mauvais sens. Il sentait un gros coup foireux se pointait à l'horizon ! Sans se joindre à ses deux amis, il partit de son coté pour espionner les deux amoureux. Une fois seul, Throk tendit un buisson sauvage sous le nez de Kognedur qui fut surprise.

\- Ouaip. Un buisson au visage. Ça, c'est toujours une surprise ! Je suppose qu'un peu plus de rugosité ne ferait pas de mal. Dit-elle en prenant le buisson

Odine et Varek esquissèrent un sourire en voyant que la première étape était franchie avec succès. De son coté, Kranedur plissa le regard, l'air méfiant.

\- _Mmh…. Kognedur adore l'odeur des arbustes. Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, Throk ?_ Se demanda Kranedur

\- Ok, allons y… Un poème spécialement pour la femme moderne ! Annonça Throk avec courage.

 _Des cheveux qui sentent le cabillaud !_

 _Une peau, aussi rugueuse que des vieux coraux !_

 _Des lèvres, aussi sèches que de vieilles coquilles de bigorneaux !_

 _Cette femme n'aura pas de main coupée._ Dit-il en lui prenant la main

 _Car elle est moderne, elle cogne, elle est dur,_

 _C'est Kognedur !_ Conclut-il en posant un genou à terre

Odine et Varek ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ce que Throk prononce ce genre de poème, mais ils devaient admettre que ce poème avait un certain style et un certain charme.

\- Whoa… C'est à la fois le poème le plus surprenant et le plus adorable que j'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie ! Et j'dis pas seulement ça parce qu'il a utilisé des termes marins pour décrire Kogne. Confessa Odine avec un petit sourire

\- J'suis d'accord. Mais visiblement, ça a l'air de lui plaire ! Regarde la tête qu'elle fait ! Indiqua Varek

Odine put en effet voir que le poème de Throk venait de plaire à Kognedur, puisque cette dernière venait d'adresser un tendre sourire au guerrier.

\- Throk, c'était… Magnifique. Et c'est tout à fait moi.

Ravi d'avoir franchie cette étape avec succès, Throk esquissa un sourire puis rassembla son courage pour passer à la suite de son plan.

\- Kognedur… Acceptes-tu de rester sur l'île des défenseurs des ailes en tant qu'invitée permanente ? Demanda t-il en se relevant.

\- Bien sur.

Krane, Odine et Varek entrouvrirent d'emblée la bouche, surpris par la réponse de Kognedur ! Odine et Varek furent agréablement surpris, mais pas Krane !

\- Oh, une minute. Je vais demander à l'autre Dur. Ajouta Kogne

\- Euh… Tu m'as mal comprise, chère Kogne. C'est une invitation qui n'est que pour un seul Dur. Précisa Throk en lui prenant tendrement la main

\- Oh, oh, oh ! Alors non, oublie, Throki-chéri. Dit-elle en libérant sa main. On est un lot de deux, lui et moi. Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

\- Alors aide-moi ! Aide-moi à comprendre ! La supplia t-il à genoux

\- C'est simple : On est nés ensemble, on vit ensemble, on mourra ensemble.

Krane fut soulagé et ému d'entendre sa sœur dire une telle chose ! Du coup, il ne soucia plus du tout de toute cette histoire. Odine et Varek, eux, furent dégoûtés et attristés par la réponse de Kogne, mais encore plus quand ils virent l'air dépité sur le visage du pauvre Throk qui se releva pour retourner au village d'un pas lent.

\- Argh… Par les ancêtres… Soupira t-il tristement

Kogne fut étonnée de sa réaction, puis elle haussa les épaules avant de partir de son coté avec le buisson sous le bras. Dépitée par la tournure des événements, Odine appuya son épaule contre le mur de la hutte et regarda dans le vide. Varek se gratta nerveusement la nuque, puis prononça enfin un mot.

\- Au moins… Il a tenté sa chance.

\- Mouais... Mais je suis quand même dégoûtée pour lui.

\- Moi aussi. Viens, on va rejoindre les autres.

\- Désolée, Varek. Mais je ne me sens plus trop d'humeur à faire la fête. Je vais plutôt aller me coucher. A demain.

Varek haussa un sourcil. Qu'Odine soit dégoûtée pour Throk et Kognedur, ok, mais de là à être dans cet état…

\- T'es sure que ça va, Odine ? S'inquiéta t-il

\- Ouais... J'suis juste fatiguée.

\- Bon ok. A demain, alors.

Sous le regard toujours inquiet de Varek, Odine partie vers sa hutte, le cœur de nouveau en proie au chagrin et à la réflexion. Aussi surprenante que soit la relation entre Throk et Kognedur à ses yeux, Odine aurait souhaité que tout se passe bien et que Throk n'ai pas le cœur brisé. Tout ça à cause du fait que Kognedur ne souhaitait par être séparée de son frère ! Odine trouvait ça injuste ! Ok, les jumeaux sont inséparables. Ça, elle l'avait bien comprit. Mais là, il s'agissait d'une décision pour le futur du jeune couple ! Les jumeaux n'allaient quand même pas rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, et empêcher leur double de trouver le bonheur et rater la chance de vivre une vie remplie d'amour et de joie ?! Tout ça lui fit vite monter les larmes aux yeux.

Elle essuya ses larmes puis leva les yeux au ciel pour regarder les étoiles. Elle chercha les symboles qu'elle et Dagur avaient trouvés le soir du jour de leur rencontre. Elle trouva rapidement le cœur, puis l'éclair. En les regardant, elle esquissa un tendre sourire, versa une larme et posa sa main sur son cœur qui s'était mit à battre très fort. Elle aurait tant aimé que Dagur soit ici, avec elle… Ça ne faisait même pas une journée qu'il était partie et il lui manquait déjà beaucoup ! Elle fini même par se demander si elle n'aurait pas du partir avec lui, mais elle essaya de se convaincre qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. En continuant de regarder les étoiles, elle se demanda où était Dagur, si lui et Ingrid avaient enfin trouvé des infos sur leur père, s'ils allaient bien, et si Dagur regardait également les symboles dans les étoiles tout en pensant à elle. Elle resta encore un moment sur place à les regarder, puis sentant la fatigue l'envahir, elle frotta ses yeux et alla se coucher.

oO*Oo

A la fête, Rustik commençait à piquer du nez avec tout ce qu'il avait bu, et sa danse avec Mala l'avait achevé niveau énergie. La reine demanda à deux de ses hommes d'aider Rustik à le ramener à sa hutte. Krane fit son retour à la fête et arborait un grand sourire, ce qui intrigua Harold et Astrid.

\- Krane ? Tout va bien ?

\- Et comment ! Je viens d'assister à la plus belle preuve d'amour que ma sœur pouvait me faire !

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Harold

\- Bah en fait, Throk vient juste de lui faire sa demande en mariage et elle vient de refuser pour qu'on ne soit pas séparés !

\- Quoi ?! Elle a refusé ?! S'exclama Astrid avec des yeux ronds

\- Attends, j'ai pas annoncé le meilleur ! Il tenait à ce qu'elle seule reste avec lui sur cette île, mais elle lui a clairement dit : On est nés ensemble, on vit ensemble, on mourra ensemble. Hin ! C'est pas génial, ça ? Vous auriez du voir la tête déconfite de ce pauvre Throkmuche ! C'était de la méga classe !

\- Ouah… J'aurais jamais cru que tu ferais ça à ta propre sœur ! Rétorqua Astrid avec effarement

\- Faire quoi ? S'étonna Krane

\- Te mettre en travers de son bonheur.

\- Hein ?

\- Si Kognedur a vraiment des sentiments pour Throk, alors ça veut dire qu'elle laisse s'échapper la chance d'être heureuse et de vivre une vie pleine d'amour et de joie. Expliqua Harold.

\- Et c'est pareil pour toi, Kranedur. Tu ne voudrais pas rencontrer une belle viking et fonder ta propre famille avec elle ? Demanda Astrid tout en prenant tendrement la main d'Harold

\- Hin hin hin… Bien sur, oui !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui se passerait si Kognedur t'empêchais de le faire ?

\- Elle ne le ferait jamais, ça ! Elle est beaucoup trop gentille !

Il comprit enfin ce qu'Astrid et Harold essayaient de lui dire et il comprit également ce qu'il venait de faire !

\- Oh non… Je suis un monstre ! Par ma faute, elle vient de briser le cœur de ce pauvre défenseur des ailes… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ?

\- Krane, c'est pas ta faute. C'est son choix à elle. La rassura Harold

\- Oui, mais son choix a été fait par rapport au lien qu'on partage depuis toujours ! Et j'ai pas le droit de m'en réjouir ! Il… Il faut que j'arrange tout ça !

Il courut à la recherche de sa sœur pour arranger les choses et il la trouva à mi chemin entre leurs huttes et la fête.

\- Frangine !

\- Krane ? S'étonna t-elle

\- Ecoute… Je suis au courant de ce qui vient de se passer entre toi et Throk. Et je tiens à te dire que si tu désires rester avec lui parce que tu l'aime et que tu souhaite vivre une vie comblée de bonheur à ses cotés, alors ne gâche pas cette chance à cause de moi ! Je t'aime, Kognedur. Tu mérites d'être comblée de bonheur et je veux que tu sois heureuse !

\- Oh, Krane… Moi aussi je t'aime ! Mais comment je pourrais être heureuse si on n'est pas tous les deux ?

\- On sera toujours ensemble, frangine. Ce sera juste différent.

\- T'est le meilleur frère du monde… Merci...

\- De rien. Maintenant que tu sais tout ça, va vite le retrouver et lui donner ta véritable réponse.

\- Ok.

Elle retourna à la fête mais elle ne trouva Throk nulle part. Même Mala ne sut lui dire où se trouvait son bras droit. Fatiguée et à la fois navrée pour lui, Kognedur décida d'aller se coucher et de régler cette histoire demain matin.

Tout le monde passa une nuit assez tranquille, même ceux qui étaient rongés par les soucis et les contrariétés vécues au cours de la journée. Le lendemain, le groupe s'apprêta à repartir pour Berk juste après le petit déjeuner. Astrid confia discrètement à Odine qu'elle n'avait plus l'intention de partir vers les marchés du nord aujourd'hui. Face à l'interrogation de son amie, elle expliqua qu'Harold avait un projet de prévu avec elle sur Berk, et que si elle décidait d'annuler ce projet et de partir de son coté vers une île lointaine, elle avait peur qu'il trouve ça louche, qu'il la suive et qu'il fasse échouer sa quête de cadeau de fiançailles. Odine le comprit et rassura Astrid qu'elles trouveront un cadeau à temps. Au moment du départ, Harold demanda à Mala de le tenir au courant si Viggo donnait signe de vie ou s'il s'en prenait de nouveau à son île. Parce que depuis la dernière fois, Viggo n'avait pas refait surface et n'avait pas tenté de représailles envers les défenseurs des ailes, ce qui avait étonné Mala. En l'apprenant, Harold fut tout aussi étonné et inquiet pour l'avenir. Avec Viggo, il fallait s'attendre au pire.

De son coté, Kognedur jeta un regard à Rustik et Mala qui se disaient au revoir, puis elle tourna son regard vers Throk qui regardait vers l'horizon. Elle poussa un bref soupir et alla le voir. Mais avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, Throk leva la main et prit la parole.

\- Attend. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Oh mais j'suis toute ouïe, Throkie.

\- Bien. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à cette aventure et au reste. Et j'ai fini par comprendre que vous deux, Kranedur et toi, vous deviez rester unis. Je ne peux pas te forcer à rester ici et à te priver de ce lien de jumeau que vous avez. Quand vous ne faites qu'un… Vous êtes une force ! Une force qui doit absolument rester intacte, pour le bien de l'archipel.

Il l'enlaça fortement, lui donna une tape dans le dos et la laissa grimper sur le dos de son dragon. Et c'est avec un sourire triste qu'il regarda Kognedur s'en aller. Pour la première fois, Kranedur se sentait vraiment mal pour eux. Le groupe décolla sous les adieux des défenseurs des ailes. Une fois loin de l'île, Krane osa enfin parler à sa sœur.

\- Alors euh… Ça va aller ?

\- Ouais, je crois. Enfin… Je me sens un peu coupable. Pauvre garçon.

\- Coupable ? Attend… Depuis le début, tu ne voulais pas… ?

\- J'ai jamais voulu rester pour toujours avec lui sur son île ! T'es dingue ou quoi ? Nous deux, c'est à la vie à la mort ! Et pour toujours !

\- Je t'adore, frangine !

Ils claquèrent mutuellement leur casque contre celui de l'autre, puis ils poursuivirent avec joie leur route vers l'île de Berk.

oO*Oo

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis et l'automne était là. Ça sentait bon dans l'air malgré la légère fraîcheur qui avait poussé les villageois à revêtir des tenues un peu plus chaudes. La forêt était subtilement teintée de vert, de jaune et de marron et les menus quotidiens avaient changé. A la place de mets plus léger, les Berkiens mangeaient et buvaient des mets qui tenaient chaud et qui étaient plus consistants. Les villageois avaient de quoi se tenir suffisamment chaud, les réparations étaient finies et le village avait déjà de bonnes réserves pour tenir trois mois. Mais Stoik exigeait qu'on ne relâche rien et que tout le monde continue d'œuvrer pour que le village survive en cas de coup dur.

Aussi étonnant que ça puisse être, aucune attaque ennemie n'avait été lancée contre l'île des défenseurs des ailes et l'île de Berk. C'est comme si Viggo avait disparu de la surface de l'archipel ! Ce que tout le monde trouvait assez bizarre et inquiétant. Même Johann le négociant, qui avait toujours une myriade d'histoires longues, ennuyeuses ou passionnantes à raconter, n'avait aucune info sur Viggo, Ryker, les chasseurs ou sur le commerce de dragons ! Tout était tranquille. Mais malgré cela, tout le monde se tenait prêt à riposter et à venir en aide aux alliés au cas où Viggo reviendrait.

Si Viggo et ses envies de vengeance ne posaient pour le moment aucun problème, il y avait quelqu'un qui était toujours contrarié par un problème. Astrid. La pauvre n'avait toujours rien trouvé comme cadeau de fiançailles, même avec l'aide d'Odine, et celle de Varek qui s'était proposé de l'aider en la voyant un jour si désespérée. Un jour, Astrid décida de laisser tomber. Elle se disait qu'il n'y aurait rien sur terre qu'Harold voudrait ou ne possède déjà. Varek et Odine furent là pour la consoler et la rassurer mais Astrid se sentait trop lamentable pour avoir envie de les croire. Elle se dévoua donc corps et âme dans son travail pour ne plus y penser.

Odine avait bien changé. Depuis le départ d'Ingrid, elle avait assuré l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues aux cotés d'Astrid, en plus de continuer d'aider Gothi pour les soins, récolter des ingrédients et confectionner des potions. Elle savait en préparer pas mal toute seule, elle savait diagnostiquer certaines pathologies et à en soigner certaines sans que la doyenne ne vienne l'aider. Il lui arrivait même de donner un coup de main par ci, par là au village. Grâce à Varek, Odine savait maintenant lire, écrire et compter. Et grâce à Astrid, elle avait perfectionné ses aptitudes aux combats. Pour preuve, elle était maintenant apte à mettre Astrid à terre et sans trop de difficultés. Son lien avec son dragon s'était amplifié et elle était devenue un dragonnier accompli. Elle savait aussi cuisiner et faire pas mal de choses qu'un humain doit savoir faire au cours de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, on pouvait dire qu'elle était une femme accomplie et épanouie, en plus d'être une valeureuse viking.

Plus personne au village ne l'avait embêté, surtout depuis qu'elle s'était montrée clémente envers ses trois agresseurs lors de leur procès, qui s'était déroulé le jour de leur retour depuis l'île de Mala. Elle avait décidé de leur pardonner en disant qu'ils étaient saouls et qu'ils n'avaient pas conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient. Toutefois, elle s'était permise d'adresser une menace au chef du groupe, en disant que si jamais lui et ses amis recommençaient à lui causaient du tord, elle serait moins gentille et Dagur se fera une joie de le leur faire payer à son tour. Reconnaissant envers Odine mais assez terrifiés à l'idée d'avoir affaire à Dagur, le trio tint parole et évita la lourde sanction qui leur était destinée.

Depuis cette histoire, Odine avait attrapée du caractère et n'avait plus peur d'avoir affaire aux villageois, que ce soit pour de bonnes ou de mauvaises choses. Y compris Maureen. La jeune femme ne lui avait plus causé le moindre tort, mais elle ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole, ni renoué leur amitié. A la longue, Odine avait fini par laisser tomber toute chance de redevenir son amie. Quand à Gustav, il avait également fini par vite lâcher l'affaire !

Du coté des sirènes, tout était également assez tranquille. Tristan s'habituait à son rôle de roi. Le royaume était toujours aussi prospère, et depuis la disparition de l'armée de Barbécaille, la vie sous l'océan n'a jamais était aussi agréable ! Tout le monde avait retrouvé le sourire, la joie et l'espoir ! Deux jours après le retour de Tristan sur terre, Corail lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait quitter le royaume pour partir à l'aventure et découvrir le vaste monde aquatique. Ayant passé presque toute sa vie enfermée, elle rêvait de voir le monde et de se faire des amis. Tristan accepta sa décision, lui souhaita bonne chance et ajouta qu'elle serait toujours la bienvenue au palais. De son coté, Corail s'excusa pour lui et Odine, et lui conseilla de ne pas perdre espoir. Elle partit dans la journée et elle n'était pas revenue depuis. Après son départ, et ce malgré l'interdiction d'Odine qui, selon Tristan, était basée uniquement sur sa colère, Tristan se rendit au village des bannis avec une escorte. Une fois là-bas, il demanda une entrevue avec Iris, la marraine d'Odine. Cleo s'occupait de Clara dans sa chambre, mais elles essayèrent quand même d'écouter leurs conversations.

Tristan annonça donc à Iris qu'il était le nouveau roi, et que désormais, elle et tous les bannis était libres, et que s'ils se rendaient dans le royaume d'Atlantis ou ailleurs, aucun mal ne leur serait fait. Septique, Iris se permit de lui demander la raison de cette soudaine décision. Tristan avoua qu'il faisait ça pour Odine, afin de lui témoigner son amour et sa sincérité. Devant l'air étonné de la chef du village, Tristan lui avoua également qu'il avait découvert toute la vérité sur le bannissement d'Odine et qu'il était allé la retrouver sur terre pour tout lui avouer et lui rendre ses nageoires, afin qu'elle puisse revenir auprès des siens et continuer de vivre en même temps sur terre. Iris le cru et le remercia, puis Tristan s'en alla avec son escorte.

Après son départ, Iris n'eut pas d'autre choix que de convoquer le village et de leur faire part de cette incroyable mais étonnante nouvelle ! Comme elle, ils furent tous étonnés ! Beaucoup déclarèrent que c'était un mensonge et un piège, mais Iris leur certifia que non, et que le roi faisait ça dans l'espoir qu'Odine ait de nouveau confiance en lui et qu'elle accepte ses offres afin de redevenir une sirène. Beaucoup la crurent alors que d'autres restèrent méfiant envers le roi et le royaume d'Atlantis. Certains finirent par se réjouir d'être enfin libérés ! Notamment Cleo qui se faisait une joie de pouvoir rendre visite à Odine aussi souvent qu'elle le voulait et sans avoir peur de se faire arrêter ! Néanmoins, le fait d'être libre ne dissuada pas les villageois à vouloir quitter leur village. Leur vie était ici, alors ils décidèrent de rester vivre au village et de savourer en même temps leur liberté.

En parlant de Tristan et des propositions qu'il avait faites à Odine, cette dernière ne s'était toujours pas servie du coquillage magique qu'il lui avait donné. Pour info, Astrid le lui avait rendu dés le lendemain de leur retour. Depuis la visite de Tristan, Astrid avait tenue parole et n'avait pas parlé de cette histoire à qui que ce soit. Pas même à Harold. Avec tout ce qu'Odine vivait, Astrid voulait que son amie puisse compter sur sa confiance et son amitié. Odine non plus n'en avait parlé à personne. Et elle n'avait toujours pas l'intention de changer d'avis, ni d'accepter les offres de Tristan, même si elle y avait pas mal pensé au cours de ces deux mois. Et la crainte de rester prisonnière de l'océan l'inquiétait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à leur dernière discussion. Ça lui avait même arrivé d'en faire des cauchemars ! Et puisque le destin la conduite deux fois à vivre auprès des humains, elle avait conclu que sa vie était sur terre et non dans l'océan.

La seule mauvaise chose dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas reçue une seule nouvelle de Dagur et Ingrid, et qu'en plus, ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Les dragonniers trouvaient ça assez inquiétant, y compris Odine, mais cette dernière continuait de croire qu'ils allaient bien et qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à revenir avec de bonnes nouvelles. Presque chaque matin et chaque soir, elle s'était rendue sur le petit terrain situé derrière la hutte de Dagur pour fixer silencieusement l'horizon ou le ciel étoilé. A force, elle s'était habituée à son absence. Surtout grâce à ces deux rituels quotidiens, car elle se disait que Dagur devait surement faire pareil de son coté. Mais pour être honnête, les premiers jours furent assez pénibles. Y compris sa vie chez elle, car vu qu'Ingrid n'était plus là, Odine était obligée de tout faire toute seule. Et l'envie et la motivation n'étaient pas souvent au rendez vous. Et encore plus face à plusieurs échecs culinaires ! Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur ses amis pour une invitation à dîner, lui tenir compagnie ou un coup de main pour différente taches.

Le soir de leur retour, elle n'avait pas osé rentrer chez elle, de peur d'affronter la solitude et de craquer. Elle avait donc traîné dehors avec Algua, et avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à regarder l'horizon, le ciel et les étoiles, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit morte de fatigue. Elle s'était effondrée sur le lit d'Ingrid et n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ôter ses bottes ni de se mettre sous la couverture. Le lendemain, ça lui fit tout drôle d'être seule. Algua était là, prés d'elle, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Quand elle sortit travailler et qu'elle passa devant la hutte de Dagur, elle sentit son cœur se serrer tellement il lui manquait. Afin de ne plus se sentir mal et avoir l'impression que Dagur était là avec elle, Odine avait fini par tailler dans un petit bout de bois rond, un éclair dans un cœur. Elle le porta en guise de médaillon, et aussi curieux que ça puisse paraître, elle se sentait moins seule et moins triste en pensant à Dagur.

Elle n'avait également pas pris conscience que sa voix était revenue. Faut dire aussi que depuis le départ de Dagur et Ingrid, Odine n'avait pas le cœur à chanter. Elle se contentait juste de marmonner deux trois notes par ci par là, mais comme elle avait le cœur en peine et l'esprit préoccupé par plein de choses, elle ne remarqua pas une seule fois que son timbre de voix pour le chant avait changé.

Les jumeaux, eux, n'avaient pas changé. Krane n'avait toujours pas choisi de remplaçant pour Poulet, et même après tout ce temps, il n'en avait toujours pas envie. Concernant, Kognedur, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire non plus. Elle n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis sur sa relation avec Throk. Et niveau bêtises et niveau délires, tout était normal !

Pour Rustik aussi tout allait bien. Sauf quand il était avec Gustav. Mais en ce moment, le jeune Jorgensen était trop préoccupé par sa fête d'anniversaire ! Du matin au soir, il réfléchissait aux défis et aux jeux qu'il allait proposer à ses invités, aux menu et à son costume qu'il allait porter pour sa fête déguisée. En tant que vedette de la soirée, il tenait à avoir le meilleur costume et avoir la chance d'attirer l'attention des filles.

Malheureusement, la fête d'anniversaire de Rustik était tombée à l'eau, car un événement horrible s'était abattu sur le village.

La peste. **_(Musique : Lily's thème - Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort - Partie 2)_**

Personne ne sut d'où venait la source du problème, mais petit à petit et de manière assez rapide, plusieurs villageois sont tombés malades. Ils avaient de la fièvre, une grosse perte d'appétit et des vomissements. Très vite, les malades furent mis en quarantaine dans la grande salle. Parmi les malades, il y avait Maureen, Astrid, Krane et Varek. Gothi et Odine se chargeaient de confectionner les remèdes et de veiller sur les malades avec ceux qui avaient déjà connus cette maladie et qui ne craignaient rien. Harold et Kognedur n'arrivaient pas à se résoudre de laisser Astrid et Kranedur. Ils voulaient prendre soin d'eux et c'est ce qu'ils finirent par faire. Rustik, lui, continua d'assurer les patrouilles et les défenses de Berk avec Mastok, Gustav, l'équipe auxiliaire et les nouvelles recrues. Par chance, les dragons ne furent pas touchés par cette maladie. Par précaution, ils furent emmenés loin du village et de la zone de quarantaine. Krokmou, Tempête et les autres dragons des dragonniers se chargèrent de veiller sur les dragons appartenant aux malades.

C'était la première fois qu'Odine était confrontée à une maladie terrestre. Et surtout une maladie d'une telle ampleur ! Ça lui fendait le cœur de voir tous ces gens être malades et souffrir, et encore plus en voyant ses amis dans cet état. Stoik lui avait dit qu'elle courait un risque en côtoyant les malades, mais elle avait affirmé vouloir rester auprès d'eux. Gothi avait besoin d'elle, tout comme ses amis, et elle ne supporterait pas de rester à ne rien faire.

Ça faisait à présent trois jours que la maladie avait frappés le village. Au total, quarante cinq personnes, hommes, femmes et enfants, furent mises en quarantaine. Grâce aux conseils de prévention de Stoik, Gueulfor et Gothi, personne d'autre au village ne fut touché. Kogne n'avait pas quitté son frère d'une semelle, même pour manger ou se reposer. Pareille en ce qui concernait Harold vis-à-vis Astrid. L'état des deux malades était toujours le même. Il n'y avait aucune amélioration, ni de complications, alors personne ne perdit espoir. Après avoir fini de concocter un énième remède, Odine relaya la mère de Maureen afin qu'elle aille manger un morceau. Maureen avait une forte fièvre, elle avait du mal à se nourrir sans tout revomir, et surtout, elle était morte de peur. Malgré son état, elle fut surprise qu'Odine vienne s'occuper d'elle.

\- Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi… ? Tu sais pourtant que je…

\- Je sais. Dit-elle en épongeant son front avec un linge humide. Mais je ne vais pas pour autant ignorer ta douleur et ton chagrin juste parce que tu me déteste. Alors même si ça t'ennuie, prends sur toi le temps que ta mère revienne. Conseilla Odine avec un léger sourire

Maureen versa une larme puis elle serra la main d'Odine dans la sienne. Odine fut étonnée et croisa son regard. Pour la première fois depuis leur dernière dispute, Maureen lui adressait un regard et un sourire reconnaissant. Odine lui rendit son sourire et serra la main de Maureen, alors que son autre main continuait de lui éponger le visage. Maureen continuait de regarder Odine jusqu'à ce que sa mère revienne, c'est-à-dire quinze minutes plus tard. Sa mère n'avait pas très faim et ne désirait qu'une chose : s'occuper de son enfant. Odine les laissa et alla s'occuper d'une autre personne. Deux heures plus tard, Maureen fut soudainement frappée d'une brève douleur dans la poitrine et avait manifesté sa douleur à travers un faible hoquet de surprise. Quand c'est arrivé, sa mère était en train de mettre de l'eau fraîche dans la bassine et n'avait pas fait attention à l'état de Maureen. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendue souffrir ! Ce n'est qu'en se tournant vers elle et qu'elle vit que Maureen était immobile, qu'elle avait la bouche entrouverte et qu'elle ne clignait plus des yeux, que Miranda se mit à paniquer.

Elle posa rapidement sa cruche d'eau qui faillit tomber par terre, et se rua au chevet de sa fille. Elle l'appela d'une voix angoissée, mais en voyant que Maureen ne réagissait pas et qu'elle ne bougeait plus, le cœur de Miranda rata un battement ! D'une main tremblante, elle essaya de prendre son pouls mais elle ne le percevait pas. Sa fille venait de mourir. Anéantie, elle poussa un cri de désespoir, se coucha contre le corps de sa fille unique et la pleura à chaude larmes. Tous furent peinés pour elle et prièrent pour l'âme de Maureen. Odine fut comme frappée par la foudre. Elle avait du mal à réaliser que Maureen était morte alors qu'elles venaient enfin de se réconcilier deux heures plus tôt ! Elle éclata en sanglots, alors Gueulfor pris l'initiative de vite l'emmener prendre l'air. Malgré sa compassion, Gueulfor lui conseilla de vite prendre sur elle car d'autres personnes avait besoin d'elle, et qu'ils seraient tous rassurés de voir quelqu'un de souriant prendre soin d'eux plutôt que quelqu'un qui fond en larmes. Surtout les enfants. Odine prit conscience de ça et fit de son mieux pour atténuer son chagrin. Elle retourna à l'intérieur et continua de prendre soin des autres et d'aider Gothi du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais comme pour les autres qui soignaient les malades, ce fut très pénible pour elle de fermer les yeux des morts, surtout ceux des enfants.

Le lendemain, plusieurs personnes furent évacuées de la grande salle pour cause de décès. Et le bouquet, c'est qu'Odine tomba à son tour malade. Au début, elle n'avait qu'une légère fièvre et avait affirmait pouvoir continuer de soigné les autres et préparer les remèdes. Mais très vite, son état de santé pris le dessus et elle s'effondra entre deux rangées de malades. Harold et Stoik allèrent l'aider et l'installèrent pas loin d'Astrid qui dormait et qui allait un peu mieux.

Tout comme Maureen, Odine fut morte de trouille. Toute la journée, son état avait vacillé entre le chaud, le froid, les crises de tremblements, la soif, la faim, quelques saignements de nez et quelques envies de vomir. Avec tous ces symptômes qui se succédaient, sans compter sa tension artérielle, la pauvre avait du mal à se calmer et encore moins à se reposer. Elle n'avait pas réussi à lâcher son médaillon en bois, elle n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer et surtout, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Dagur. Angoissée, elle appela Harold.

\- Harold… ?

\- Oui, Odine. Je suis là. Dit-il d'une voix rassurante en s'agenouillant prés d'elle

\- Comment va Astrid… ?

\- Elle se bat. Krane et Varek aussi. Ils se battent tous pour survivre.

\- C'est bien… J'en attends pas moins d'eux. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire

\- Moi aussi. Tu devrais dormir un peu, Odine. Tu ne guériras que si tu te repose.

\- Je ne peux pas… Je… J'ai peur, Harold… Dit-elle en pleurant

\- Nous sommes là, Odine. Tu ne crains rien.

\- Je sais, mais… Si je ferme les yeux, j'ai peur de ne jamais les rouvrir et de ne plus jamais vous revoir, ni… Ni revoir, Dagur… Avoua t-elle en larmes

\- Ne dis pas ça, Odine. Tu vas survivre, d'accord ? Et tu reverras Dagur. Alors ne m'oblige pas à lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle quand il reviendra, ok ?

\- Ok…

\- Bien. Maintenant, repose-toi un peu. Je vais rester à tes cotés.

\- Merci, c'est gentil…

\- De rien. J'ai même une idée. Pour t'aider à te sentir mieux, pense à Dagur et à ce que tu ressens pour lui, mais aussi à tout ce que vous ferez quand tu seras rétablie.

\- D'accord…

\- Et oublie pas que ce sera bientôt ton anniversaire et Snoggeltog ! Ce sera la première fois que tu passe ces fêtes avec nous et on voudrait que tu sois encore des nôtres. Alors s'il te plait, bat toi…

\- Promis… Mais si jamais je ne survis pas…

\- Odine.

\- Laisse-moi finir, Harold… S'il te plait… Si je ne survis pas et que Dagur reviens… Tu peux lui dire que je l'aime et que je le remercie pour tout… ? Je me suis rendue compte que je ne lui aie jamais dit je t'aime… Pas même lorsqu'il est parti… Et dis lui aussi que s'il a retrouvé son père, que… Que je suis très heureuse pour lui et que je lui souhaite d'être heureux… Tu me le promets ?

\- … Je te le promets. Promit-il, les yeux brillants

Rassurée, Odine esquissa un sourire puis ferma les yeux pour essayer de trouver un peu de repos, laissant une énième larme s'écouler sur ses joues rouges et couverte de sueur. Harold épongea son visage avec un linge humide mais il ne put s'empêcher de verser à son tour une larme. L'état d'Odine le préoccupait tout autant que celui d'Astrid et il n'avait pas non plus envie de la perdre. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Le reste de l'après midi passa très vite et fut tout aussi éprouvant que le reste de la journée. Les soigneurs durent gérer une viking qui avait de violente crise de panique à cause de la fièvre, ils durent également gérer des crises de vomissements et de nouveaux décès. Deux enfants, une femme, un vieillard et un jeune viking rejoignirent le Valhalla. Varek et Krane subissaient encore quelques effets mineurs de la maladie mais ils luttèrent pour survivre. Et entre quelques temps de repos, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Astrid, elle, allait mieux. Encore fiévreuse, elle ne vomissait plus et reprenait petit à petit des forces mais elle n'en avait pas assez pour bouger de sa couchette. Elle demanda des nouvelles de Tempête et des autres, et Harold se chargea de la rassurer et de lui donner des nouvelles de leurs amis malades ou isolés au village, de leurs dragons et des villageois.

C'est en pleine discussion que Gueulfor interpella Harold avec une mine inquiète. Le vieux forgeron se tenait prés de la couchette d'Odine qui était immobile, et qui avait les yeux clos et un air serein collé au visage. On ne voyait même pas sa cage thoracique bouger à cause de sa respiration ! Pris de panique, Harold se rua au chevet Odine pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas morte, mais quand il sentit son pouls sous ses doigts, il se sentit soulagé et essuya les larmes au coin de ses yeux. Elle était juste en train de dormir. Harold pria les dieux pour qu'Odine passe la nuit et il continua de veiller sur elle et sur Astrid, qui était tout aussi soulagée qu'Odine ne soit pas morte.

oO*Oo

Le lendemain, l'inattendu se produisit ! Dagur et Ingrid venaient enfin de rentrer de leur voyage, mais seuls. Depuis leur départ, ils avaient suivis plusieurs pistes menant à leur père, mais au final, ils tombèrent sur un viking qui avait presque le même nom que leur père. Son nom se prononçait pareil mais il s'écrivait différemment. Après deux mois de recherches, leur quête fut donc vaine et ils conclurent avec tristesse que leur père n'était plus de ce monde et qu'ils couraient tous les deux après un fantôme. Et comme l'hiver était dans un mois, ils décidèrent de rentrer sur Berk avant la formation des glaces. Quel ne fut pas leur surprise de voir le village si calme alors que c'était le milieu de matinée ! D'ordinaire, c'était beaucoup plus vivant ! Comme Rustik était chargé des patrouilles, c'est sur lui que la fratrie tomba en premier, et ce aux abords du village. Rustik était surpris, mais content de les revoir. Toutefois, il était inquiet de leurs réactions quand il leur annoncera la nouvelle.

\- Bah alors, Rusmuche ? T'en tire une tête ! T'es pas content de nous revoir ? Demanda Dagur

\- Bien sur que si ! Seulement…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rustik ? Pourquoi c'est aussi calme ici ?

\- Le village est en quarantaine, Ingrid. La… La peste nous a frappés. Avoua t-il le cœur lourd

\- La peste… ? Mais… Où sont les autres ?! Ne me dit pas que… ?!

\- Ils sont tous dans la grande salle. Et…

Sans plus attendre, Ingrid et Dagur foncèrent avec leurs dragons vers la grande salle, mais Rustik et Krochefer leur barrèrent vite la route.

\- Woh, woh, woh ! Vous allez où comme ça ?!

\- Question bête, Ruspif ! On va s'assurer que nous amis vont bien ! Rétorqua sévèrement Dagur qui se faisait surtout du souci pour Odine

\- Ça, j'avais pigé, Dag-crotte ! Mais si vous entrez là dedans, vous prenez le risque de vous contaminer et de contaminer vos dragons ! C'est ça que vous voulez ?

\- Non, mais on ne va pas rester la alors qu'ils peuvent mourir d'une minute à l'autre ! Répondit Ingrid

\- Elle a raison. De plus, je ne crains pas cette maladie. J'ai déjà eu affaire à la peste dans le passé et je sais que je suis immunisé.

\- Et moi aussi !

\- Très bien. Si vous voulez aller les voir et courir le risque, allez-y. Mais dans ce cas, confiez-moi vos dragons. Je vais les conduire en sécurité auprès de Krokmou et des autres dragons du village.

Dagur et Ingrid acquiescèrent la proposition de Rustik. Il est vrai que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de voir son dragon souffrir ou succomber à cause de cette horrible maladie. Sonovent et Ombretueur déposèrent donc leur dragonnier au sol et suivirent Rustik et Krochefer vers leurs congénères, tandis que les deux dragonniers coururent vers la grande salle, le cœur battant. Leur irruption dans la grande salle surprit tout ceux qui s'occupaient des malades, ainsi que ceux qui étaient éveillés mais encore couchés. Harold fut surpris, mais ravis de les revoir ! Dagur salua brièvement son frère car il cherchait Odine du regard. Mais quand il la vit immobile sur sa couchette et que son teint était pale et en sueur, il cria son nom et se rua à son chevet. La majeure partie de la salle le regardait mais Dagur s'en fichait. Son arrivée quelque peu brusque fit grimacer Odine qui était en train de dormir, mais qui retomba rapidement dans son sommeil. Sa réaction soulagea Dagur qui regardait sa belle avec des yeux brillants. Il décida de rester à son chevet et de prendre soin d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Il ôta la cape en fourrure qu'il s'était acheté lors de son voyage, la posa à coté de lui et commença à éponger le visage d'Odine avec un linge humide, mais Harold se permis de le mettre en garde.

\- Dagur ? Si tu t'occupe d'elle, tu sais que tu prends le risque de… ?

\- Je sais, mon frère. Rustik nous a déjà mis en garde. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis immunisé contre cette maladie. Je peux donc prendre soin d'Odine, comme elle l'a fait pour moi sur l'île de Mala.

\- Comme tu veux. Si t'a besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas. Et euh… Bon retour parmi nous, Dagur.

\- Merci mon frère. Moi aussi j'suis content de te revoir, même si j'aurais préféré que ça se passe autrement.

\- Moi aussi. Et donc… Quel est le résultat de vos recherches ? Vous avez réussi à trouver votre père ?

\- Non. On a suivi plein de pistes, mais en vain. On en a déduit qu'il devait surement être mort.

\- Peut-être pas. Vous pourrez toujours reprendre les recherches plus tard, quand l'hiver sera passé ? Suggéra Harold

\- Pourquoi pas. Mais en attendant, j'ai mieux à faire. Dit-il en se tournant vers Odine

Harold le laissa et alla voir Ingrid qui était allé voir Astrid pour la serrer dans ses bras et prendre de ses nouvelles. Tout comme Dagur, elle avait raconté à son amie le résultat de leurs recherches et fut tout aussi navrée qu'Harold. Ingrid alla ensuite voir Kogne, Krane et Varek et ces trois là furent tout aussi contents de les revoir ! Ingrid s'occupa de Varek et répondit à toutes les questions que le jeune dragonnier lui posait sur son voyage, son père, leurs découvertes et sur d'autres choses. Et tout comme Harold et Astrid, Varek et les jumeaux furent navrés pour elle et Dagur.

Une demi-heure après leur arrivée, Odine s'extirpa enfin de son sommeil. Dagur esquissa un sourire et regarda sa belle se réveiller. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis quand sa vue se stabilisa, elle remarqua enfin la présence de Dagur qui lui souriait tendrement.

\- Dagur… ? Ce… C'est bien toi… ?

\- Oui, mon ange. J'suis revenu comme promis.

Elle eut très vite les larmes aux yeux et trouva la force de se relever pour le serrer dans ses bras. Comme elle était contente de le revoir ! Elle qui n'avait cessé de penser à lui et d'avoir peur de ne plus jamais le revoir à cause de cette maladie ! En repensant à ce détail, Odine pris peur !

\- Dagur, recule ! Tu va finir par être malade toi aussi ! Dit-elle en s'écartant de lui

\- Aucun risque. J'ai déjà affronté la peste dans ma jeunesse et je m'en suis sorti. Je suis donc immunisé.

\- Oui, mais… !

\- Et même si je ne l'étais pas, je resterais avec toi coûte que coûte.

Les larmes aux yeux, Odine retourna se blottir dans les bras de Dagur, sous le regard attendri du groupe et des villageois. Voir que Dagur avait sur lui la mèche de cheveux qu'elle lui avait donné avant son départ et qu'il l'avait transformé en collier, lui réchauffa le cœur. Ingrid et Dagur furent peinés d'apprendre la mort de tant de vikings, y comprit celle de Maureen. Au bout d'une semaine, tous ceux atteints de la peste furent enfin guéris. Et Thor soit loué, il n'y avait pas eu d'autres cas de décès ! Tous ceux morts de la peste ont été incinérés dans les plus brefs délais, évitant ainsi que l'épidémie se propage. La grande salle fut nettoyée à fond et la vie sur Berk reprit petit à petit son cours. Dagur s'était bien occupé d'Odine et cette dernière avait apprécié que son petit ami s'occupe d'elle. Elle s'était sentie aimée et importante aux yeux de Dagur. Dagur avait aimé prendre soin de sa petite amie. Il lui avait donné à manger, l'avait aidé à prendre ses remèdes et aider à faire baisser sa fièvre. Même quand elle vomissait, ça ne l'avait pas du tout dérangé de s'occuper d'elle. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, c'était la moindre des choses à ses yeux. Il l'aimait et il n'avait désiré qu'une chose : qu'elle guérisse.

Pour fêter leur retrouvailles et avoir enfin l'occasion d'être ensemble en amoureux, Dagur proposa un pique nique dans les bois. Odine fut ravie par cette idée. Ils s'en allèrent chercher de quoi manger et de quoi boire, puis ils allèrent chercher leurs dragons. Odine ne parla pas tout de suite de son dragon à Dagur car elle voulait lui faire la surprise. Quand le Parenvrille fit enfin la connaissance d'Algua, il fut enchanté d'apprendre qu'Odine était redevenue un dragonnier ! Le quatuor partit donc vers les bois, limite en faisant la course. C'est en voyant Odine sur son dragon que Dagur se rendit compte qu'Odine avait changé. Elle était plus vivante, plus sure d'elle, plus audacieuse et plus souriante. Il était tombé amoureux de celle qu'elle était auparavant, mais là, il l'aimait encore plus ! Harold et Astrid eurent également l'idée de s'isoler du village et de passer un moment en amoureux. Pareil pour Ingrid et Varek. Les jumeaux aussi profitèrent d'être enfin réunis pour faire plein de blagues. Mais en voyant l'air dépité de ceux qui étaient en deuil, ils finirent par s'abstenir et cherchèrent autre chose à faire qui soit digne des Thorston.


	24. Chantage

**_Musique : Cinderella 2015 - Lavender's blue - Complete French version (Cover)_**

* * *

Chapitre 24 - Chantage

Une fois arrivée dans la clairière où ils avaient pique-niqué en groupe il y a deux mois, Odine descendit de son dragon et regarda tout autour d'elle. La magie et la beauté qui résidait en ce lieu n'avait pas changé, si ce n'est qu'avec les couleurs et les parfums de l'automne, tout semblait différent mais tout aussi enchanteur. Odine trouvait que c'était le moment et le lieu idéal pour dire à Dagur les mots qu'elle aurait tant voulu lui dire avant son départ, et qu'elle n'avait pas encore dit depuis son retour. Elle n'avait pas voulu dire ces mots alors qu'elle était malade et qu'elle avait peur de mourir. Mais maintenant qu'elle était guérie et que toute cette histoire était derrière eux, et qu'ils étaient seuls dans un bel endroit, c'était l'occasion rêvée ! Elle se tourna donc vers Dagur avec un tendre sourire, croisa son regard, lui vola un baiser et lui dit enfin « Je t'aime ». Dagur fut heureux de l'entendre dire ces mots. Il fut tellement heureux qu'il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner dans les airs !

Les deux amoureux passèrent un merveilleux moment autour d'un modeste mais délicieux repas. Dagur invita Odine à lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait fait en son absence, ce qu'elle fit avec joie. Elle avait malheureusement beaucoup trop de choses à raconter mais elle fit de son mieux pour ne rien oublier. Dagur était fier d'elle. Il ne manqua pas de la féliciter pour ses prouesses et ses progrès. En revanche, Odine ne lui parla pas de Tristan et des propositions qu'il lui avait faites. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler de Tristan et prendre le risque de gâcher leurs retrouvailles. Elle lui en parlerait peut être un jour, mais ce n'était pas dans ses projets immédiats. Après avoir parlé d'elle pendant presque une demi-heure, Odine invita Dagur à lui raconter tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus au cours de leurs recherches. Le bon comme le mauvais. Dagur se fit également une joie de tout lui raconter et Odine n'en perdit pas une miette. Elle était heureuse d'être enfin réunie avec Dagur, de lui parler et de l'écouter. Maintenant qu'il était de retour, elle se sentait renaître et de nouveau heureuse !

Bien entendu, elle fut navrée que leurs recherches ne les aient pas conduites à leur père, mais elle fut également étonnée et amusée de certaines parties de l'histoire. Après son long récit, Dagur offrit enfin un petit cadeau qu'il avait confectionné pour elle. Chaque soir, avant d'aller se coucher, il regardait les étoiles puis il tailla un petit morceau de bois qui avait fini par devenir une magnifique étoile de mer ornée de gravures viking. Odine fut touchée par ce cadeau et par son geste, mais elle fut également émerveillée devant le talent de Dagur ! Elle posa son cadeau à terre et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Ce fut un tendre baiser qui devint de plus en plus passionné, à tel point que les deux amoureux finirent allongés l'un au dessus de l'autre sur l'herbe. Ils passèrent encore un bon bout de temps à parler, à rire, à se câliner, s'embrasser et s'amuser. Ils s'étaient même bagarrés avec bonne humeur ! Grâce à cette bagarre, Dagur fut plus que convaincu d'avoir trouvé la viking de sa vie ! Quand à Odine, elle avait trouvé ça amusant de se battre comme si c'était un jeu. A la fin, ils rentrèrent tranquillement au village, mais pas à dos de dragons. Ils rentrèrent à pied, main dans la main, sous la lisière des arbres aux merveilleuses couleurs d'automne.

oO*Oo

Dans l'après midi, Harold convoqua en secret tous les dragonniers chez lui, sauf Rustik. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'à cause de la peste, son anniversaire n'a pas pu être célébré et il n'avait pas pu faire la fête costumée dont il avait tant rêvé et parlé. C'est pourquoi Harold et Astrid avaient eu l'idée de lui organiser une petite fête surprise pour ce soir. Tout le monde fut d'accord et les taches furent très vite réparties. Odine et Ingrid furent chargées des gâteaux et des boissons, les jumeaux de la déco, et Varek et Dagur de diverses taches importantes comme l'aménagement de la salle et le matériel pour des jeux. Astrid fut chargée de la supervision des préparatifs. Quant à Harold, il se chargea lui-même de la mission la plus délicate : emmener Rustik loin du village pour qu'il ne se doute de rien.

Dés qu'Harold et Rustik furent partis avec leur dragon pour une soi-disant mission de recherches d'ingrédients rares pour Gothi, Astrid donna le signal et tout le monde se mit au travail sans plus attendre ! Comme Ingrid était revenue, elle était repartie vivre avec Odine. Et la jeune viking fut épatée des progrès d'Odine ! Notamment en cuisine ! A peine arrivée, Odine s'était mise à parler du nombre de gâteaux à faire et à sortir tout ce qu'il fallait. De la farine, des œufs, du sucre, du beurre, du miel et un tas d'autres choses. Pour gagner du temps, elles en firent chacun un, mais comme il fallait en faire deux de plus, Ingrid se chargea avec Sonovent d'aller chercher les ingrédients manquants pour le dernier gâteau. Pendant son absence, Odine mit le gâteau d'Ingrid à cuire, termina le sien, puis rangea un petit peu la table et nettoya les dégâts. Elle était heureuse. Si heureuse que tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle le faisait avec bonne humeur ! Après avoir rangé le balai et s'être lavé les mains, Odine commença à préparer la pâte pour le troisième gâteau. Elle se mit alors à chanter une petite chanson que sa mère chantait quand elle était petite.

 _Lavande verveine, dilly, dilly_

 _Lavande jolie_

 _Si je suis roi, dilly, dilly_

 _Vous êtes ma reine._

 _Qui vous le dit ? Dilly, dilly_

 _Mais qui le dit ?_

 _Le chant du cœur, dilly, dilly_

 _C'est lui qui le dit._

C'est à ce moment là qu'Ingrid revint avec ses courses. Sonovent s'était posée juste devant la hutte, mais en entendant un doux chant mélodieux, Ingrid cessa de bouger et demanda discrètement à Sonovent de rester silencieuse. Ingrid tendit l'oreille, et en devinant que c'était Odine qui chantait, elle haussa un sourcil et s'approcha à pas de loup de la porte pour mieux l'entendre.

 _Lavande verveine, dilly, dilly_

 _Lavande jolie_

 _Si vous m'aimez, dilly, dilly_

 _Je vous aime aussi._

 _Je veux danser, dilly, dilly_

 _Je veux chanter_

 _Si je suis reine, dilly, dilly_

 _Vous serez mon roi._

 _Qui me le dit ? Dilly, dilly_

 _Mais qui le dit ?_

 _C'est moi qui le, dilly, dilly_

 _C'est moi qui le dis._

Un sourire aux lèvres, Odine continua de finir la pâte en fredonnant. Ingrid fut épatée ! Elle n'en revenait pas que ce soit Odine qui chantait aussi bien ! D'ordinaire, elle chantait assez bien, mais là… Et puis les paroles étaient simples et d'une douceur ! C'était digne d'une chanteuse ou d'une… Ayant une petite opinion sur la question, Ingrid entra et déposa les courses sur la table.

\- T'as tout trouvé ? Lui demanda Odine

\- Oui. Dis donc, tu chantes super bien !

\- Tu m'as entendue ? S'étonna Odine en rougissant, alors qu'elle s'essuyait les mains

\- Oui. Et je trouve même que ta voix a changé.

\- Ah bon ? J'ai pourtant toujours la même voix. Peut-être que tu l'as trouvée différente parce que j'ai chanté avec bonne humeur. Supposa innocemment Odine avec un sourire

Ingrid approuva mentalement l'idée, mais elle voulait être sure de sa théorie. Elle prit donc le risque de l'exposer.

\- Peut-être. Mais quand je t'écoutais chanter… J'avais l'impression d'entendre le chant mélodieux d'une sirène.

\- Hin, dis pas de bêtises. Ricana Odine. Le jour où je chanterai vraiment comme une sirène, il faudrait d'abord que je…

Odine se tut car elle se rappela de la raison pour laquelle elle ne savait pas si bien chanter que les autres sirènes. C'est parce que sa mère avait échangé la voix de sa fille contre de la magie. Magie obtenue à travers une bague. Et lorsqu'Odine regarda sa bague, et plus précisément le saphir brisé, elle eut comme une révélation et porta sa main à sa bouche tellement que c'était ahurissant !

\- Ingrid, je… Je crois que j'ai récupéré ma voix !

Ingrid était au courant de toute l'histoire concernant la bague, mais elle fut quand même étonnée de ce qu'Odine venait de dire. Elle lui demanda alors de chanter autre chose pour en être sure. Odine réfléchit deux secondes puis elle chanta la version qu'elle avait faite de la chanson de Stella. Et c'est en la chantant qu'elle se rendit compte que son timbre de voix avait vraiment changé ! Mais sa réaction intrigua fortement Ingrid.

\- A te voir, on dirait que tu n'étais pas du tout au courant !

\- En effet…

\- Et les autres n'ont rien soupçonné ?

\- Non plus… Faut dire aussi que depuis votre départ, je n'avais pas le cœur à chanter…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que ta voix revienne ?

\- Bah il y a deux mois… Ma bague s'est brisée. Je l'ai fait tomber et Algua a marché dessus.

\- Oh. Et il n'y a rien eut d'anormal quand ça s'est produit ?

\- Eh bien… Je me rappelle avoir ressenti un coup de chaud au niveau de ma gorge, mais… Comme j'avais crié juste avant et que je pleurais en voyant ma bague cassée… J'ai mit ça sur le compte du chagrin. J'étais loin de me douter que le contrat entre ma mère, la bague et la sorcière s'annulerait !

\- Tu crois qu'il s'agit de ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre explication logique. Hin… A moins que sans le savoir, j'ai fait d'énormes progrès en chant ! Blagua t-elle

Ingrid ria de sa blague, mais elle n'oublia pas de féliciter Odine pour sa voix et de s'excuser pour l'état de sa bague. Odine la remercia et lui expliqua qu'Harold avait fait de son mieux pour la réparer. Ingrid ne fut pas surprise d'apprendre ça. C'était du Harold tout craché ! Elle examina la bague et commenta d'un air impressionné les talents d'Harold pour l'orfèvrerie, puis elles retournèrent à leurs pâtisseries car il y avait encore beaucoup à faire et peu de temps avant le retour des garçons.

oO*Oo

Après avoir ramassé le dernier ingrédient de la fausse liste de Gothi, Rustik et Harold retournèrent au village. Rustik fut tout de même étonné de ce voyage et commença à se dire qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Il interrogea Harold mais se dernier s'assura que Rustik croit toutes ses paroles et qu'il croit qu'il avait vraiment besoin de lui pour cette mission. Naïf, Rustik esquissa un sourire et commença à vanter ses mérites. Harold leva les yeux au ciel, mais au moins, ils purent rentrer au village comme si de rien n'était. Comme la fête se déroulait chez Harold, Krokmou se posa prés de la hutte, ce qui étonna Rustik.

\- Hé, une minute ? Pourquoi on va chez toi et pas chez Gothi pour lui ramener ces courses ?

\- Parce que je dois prendre un truc chez moi avant d'aller la voir.

\- Oh, très bien. Vas-y, je t'attends.

\- Ça risque de prendre un moment, alors viens. Et puis j'ai l'intention de boire quelque chose avant d'aller la voir. Ce voyage m'as assoiffé. Pas toi ?

\- Mmh… Si, un peu. Je reviens, Krochefer.

Harold esquissa un discret sourire en coin et avança avec ses amis. Pour informer Astrid de leur arrivée, Harold fit un discret signe codé à Krokmou pour qu'il émette un éternuement assez puissant pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre depuis l'intérieur. Ce qui fonctionna. Tout le monde se mit discrètement en place et restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent. Et dés qu'Harold ouvrit la porte et que Rustik l'ai franchie, tout le monde s'exclama gaiement « Surprise ! Joyeux anniversaire, Rustik ! » Rustik fut tellement surpris et touché qu'il mit au moins deux minutes avant de prononcer un mot ! Mais grâce à Dagur et à un de ces jeux de mots moqueurs avec le prénom de Rustik, ce dernier trouva enfin la parole afin de répliquer. Astrid alla vers les deux arrivants avec deux chopes d'hydromel, puis elle s'adressa à Rustik.

\- C'est pas la fête déguisée que tu souhaitais, Rustik, mais au moins, tu l'aura quand même fêté cette année et avec tout tes amis.

\- Merci, Astrid… Merci à vous tous ! C'est super sympa ! A la vôtre !

Tous levèrent leur verre et burent en l'honneur de Rustik. Ce fut une très belle fête d'anniversaire. Tout le monde s'était bien amusé avec les jeux et tout le monde s'était régalé avec les gâteaux faits par les filles. Quand Stoik rentra chez lui, il fut étonné car il n'avait pas été prévenu. Il fini donc par se joindre à la fête qui dura assez tard. A la fin, Rustik avait tellement bu que les jumeaux durent l'aider à rentrer chez lui. Les autres en profitèrent pour faire un peu de rangement, puis ils partirent à leur tour, laissant Harold, Astrid et Stoik entre eux.

Même si la nuit était déjà tombée depuis un bon moment, Varek emmena Ingrid voir une de ses fameuses découvertes sur la botanique. Quand à Odine et Dagur, ils ne surent trop quoi faire. Ce qui est sur, c'est qu'ils voulaient rester ensemble encore un peu. Dagur eut alors une idée. Il prit la main d'Odine et l'entraîna vers la plage.

\- Dagur ? Où tu m'emmène ?

\- A la plage.

\- A la plage ? Pour faire quoi ?

\- Tu verras. Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent, Odine se demanda ce que Dagur comptait faire, et ce dernier garda le silence. L'air était plus frais qu'au village, ce qui fit frissonner Odine. En plus, il n'y avait personne. A part eux, c'était désert. Dagur continua d'entraîner Odine et il l'emmena prés de l'eau. Ce qui intrigua encore plus la jeune femme.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait là, Dagur ?

\- Un bain de minuit en amoureux, ça te tente ? Demanda t-il avec un grand sourire

\- Pardon ? Pour ta gouverne, il est tard et l'air est assez froid. Et je n'ose même pas imaginer la température de l'eau.

\- Rho, exagère pas. C'est pas comme si on était en hiver et qu'on allait se baigner dans un lac gelé. Là, elle doit juste être fraîche. Une fois dedans, ça ira mieux. Et puis…

Il glissa ses mains sur les hanches d'Odine et l'attira doucement vers lui.

\- On sera l'un contre l'autre pour se tenir chaud. Dit-il avec tendresse

Odine le regarda deux secondes puis tourna son regard vers l'océan. Elle constata que depuis son bannissement, elle n'avait pas était une seule fois dans l'eau. Pas même pour y tremper les pieds. Elle avait plusieurs fois eut envie d'y retourner, et la proposition de Dagur commençait à l'intéresser. Mais son angoisse à l'idée d'être bloquée sous l'eau et de ne plus jamais pouvoir traverser la surface à cause d'un miroir invisible refit vite surface.

\- Désolée, Dagur. Je ne le sens pas.

\- Odine, la majeure partie des vikings le font ! C'est presque une tradition pour nous. Et puis j'ai envie de faire avec toi un truc qui sort de l'ordinaire.

\- Je sais, Dagur. Moi aussi, mais je n'ai pas envie de me baigner dans une eau froide et de prendre le risque de retomber malade. J'ai survécu à la peste je te rappelle.

\- Mmh. Et juste tremper les pieds, ça te dis ?

\- Non, merci. On peut faire autre chose si tu veux, mais pas ça.

\- Mais enfin ! Tu vas pas me dire que ta peur que tes pieds tombent malades s'ils font trempette dans de l'eau froide, si ?

Elle avait envie de lui non, tout comme elle avait envie de lui avouer l'une des véritables raisons de son refus. Mais bizarrement, elle fut incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Las de son silence et voulant s'amuser avec elle, Dagur la prit avec malice dans ses bras et marcha vers l'eau, ce qui fit paniquer Odine qui n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller !

\- Dagur, non ! Repose-moi ! Dit-elle en se débattant

\- Mais de quoi t'a peur ? C'est que de l'eau légèrement froide !

\- Je m'en fiche ! Je ne veux pas y aller ! Alors repose-moi tout de suite !

\- Ok, ok ! Mais dans ce cas, arrête de gigoter parce que je vais… Woh, WOH !

Dagur finit par perdre l'équilibre. De ce fait, il lâcha Odine qui tomba dans l'eau. Elle n'était pas totalement immergée. Juste ses fesses étaient trempées. Mais une petite vague vint s'abattre sur son dos, et avec le choc de température, elle poussa un puissant cri de surprise. Elle serra les dents le temps que son corps s'habitue à la température froide de l'eau, puis elle adressa un regard sévère à Dagur avant de se lever et de marcher vers le village.

\- J'suis désolé, Odine ! Sincèrement !

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Attend ! Tu vas où ?

\- Question stupide ! Je rentre chez moi avant de tomber malade !

\- Ok. Je t'accompagne.

\- Non. T'en a assez fait comme ça. Bonne soirée, Dagur.

Elle poursuivit sa route, laissant Dagur seul sur la plage. A cause du vent, elle courut à toute vitesse en claquant à moitié des dents. De retour chez elle, elle verrouilla la porte et se hâta d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Le temps que les bûches de bois prennent feu, elle prit une couverture, puis elle se dirigea vers le petit coin de la pièce réservée au bain. Elle ôta ses vêtements trempés et enroula la couverture autour d'elle. De cette manière, elle pouvait bouger et utiliser ses mains sans pour autant être gênée par la couverture. Maintenant que le feu avait bien prit, elle s'agenouilla devant et frotta ses mains et ses bras pour se réchauffer. Au bout de deux minutes, elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Elle monta vite chercher des habits secs, s'habilla, puis retourna s'asseoir auprès du feu. Tout en continuant de se frotter les mains, elle grommela quelques instants à l'intention de Dagur mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte, presque vingt minutes après qu'Odine soit rentrée. Elle supposa qu'il devait s'agir de Dagur, mais comme la personne ne se présenta pas et qu'elle continuait de frapper à la porte comme si quelqu'un battait un tambour en rythme, elle leva les yeux au ciel, agacée, et alla ouvrir la porte. C'était Dagur qui arborait une mine navrée.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas dit que c'était toi ? Le réprimanda t-elle

\- Tu m'aurais ouvert et laissé entrer si je l'avais fait ?

Voyant qu'Odine le regardait toujours d'un air sévère, il lui tendit alors un petit bouquet de fleurs qu'il tenait caché dans son dos.

\- Pour me faire pardonner. Ajouta t-il avec un petit sourire

Odine fixa le bouquet, puis Dagur. Elle apprécia le geste que son petit ami lui offre des fleurs pour se faire pardonner mais elle se demanda surtout où est ce qu'il les avait trouvées à une heure pareille. Il les avait probablement cueillies dans le petit jardin d'un villageois. Elle soupira deux secondes, prit le bouquet et invita Dagur à entrer. A peine eut-elle refermé la porte, posé le bouquet sur la table et fait demi-tour, que Dagur l'attira dans ses bras et lui vola un baiser. Il la fixa ensuite droit dans les yeux et entama ses excuses.

\- Je ne veux pas que cette journée se termine comme ça, et encore moins sur une dispute. J'suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé. Je ne pensais pas à mal, mais…

\- T'en fais pas. C'est oublié puisque je suis sèche et que je n'ai plus froid.

Dagur lui rendit son sourire et la laissa mettre ses fleurs dans un vase. Il l'observa et remarqua qu'elle paraissait différente, ce qui l'inquiéta.

\- Odine ? Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu me cache quelque chose. C'est le cas ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda t-elle sans se tourner vers lui

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut être la manière dont tu regardais l'océan.

\- …

\- Et puis je sens que tu es différente par rapport à d'habitude. T'étais pas comme ça durant la fête, ni les autres jours. T'est comme ça seulement depuis que je t'ai amenée prés de l'eau. Alors… S'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, dis le moi. J'suis là pour t'écouter et t'aider, Odine.

Odine se dit qu'il était temps pour elle de parler de tout ça à quelqu'un. Et qui de mieux que son petit ami ? Dagur comprendrait surement la situation et tout ce qu'elle ressent, et il lui donnerait sûrement de bons conseils. Astrid lui en avait déjà donné, mais bon. De plus, elle ne tenait pas à revivre la même chose qu'avec Tristan. A cause de ses responsabilités, ils n'avaient jamais eut le temps de se parler ou d'avoir une vraie conversation. C'était toujours quelques paroles lâchées avec empressement et accompagnées d'émotions négatives.

\- En effet, il a quelque chose qui me contrarie depuis un moment. Dit-elle enfin

Dagur se montra attentif tandis qu'Odine lui faisait face pour mieux raconter l'origine de son tracas.

\- Il y a deux mois... Sur l'île de Mala… Tristan est venu me voir.

\- Tristan ? S'étonna calmement Dagur. Pourquoi il est venu ?

\- Pour plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, il…

Odine lui raconta alors toute l'histoire, mais avec le cœur en proie à l'angoisse. Même si Dagur l'avait attentivement écouté et n'avait cessé d'afficher un air à moitié sérieux et sévère, elle avait peur d'une mauvaise réaction à son égard.

\- Voila. Tu sais tout.

\- Eh bah. Quelle histoire… Ce blondinet à quand même le don pour débarquer au bon moment et mettre tes émotions en pagaille !

\- Mouais…

\- Mais sache que je suis désolé de ce qui c'est vraiment passer au sujet de ton bannissement. Je n'ai pas connue cette Stella, mais rien qu'à travers tes récits, je la déteste ! De son vivant, j'aurais déjà perdu patience depuis longtemps !

Odine esquissa un petit sourire en coin rien qu'en imaginant Stella qui passe un mauvais quart d'heure entre les mains de Dagur ! Ça aurait été plaisant à voir ! Le feu de la cheminée allait bientôt s'éteindre. Odine alla remettre quelques bûches dans le feu et s'asseya devant, les jambes ramenées contre elle. Dagur alla la rejoindre, l'air plus soucieux.

\- Maintenant… La question est… Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Comment ça ? J'ai déjà agi je te rappelle, puisque j'ai refusé ses offres.

\- Oui, ça je le sais. Mais maintenant, avec le recul et le fait que tu m'en aies parlé… Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu compte les accepter ou rester sur tes décisions ?

Perdue, Odine baissa le regard. Dagur prit alors sa main et la serra tendrement dans la sienne.

\- Réponds-moi franchement, Odine. Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites au plus profond de toi ? Insista-t-il gentiment

\- Eh bien… Pour être franche, une part de moi à très envie d'accepter ses offres concernant mon bannissement et mes nageoires. Sans quitter ma vie sur Berk et sans mettre un terme à notre relation, je pourrais retourner quelques fois dans l'eau, revoir ma caverne, continué d'agrandir ma collection et rendre visite à ma famille… Seulement…

\- Seulement quoi ?

\- J'ai peur que si j'accepte de redevenir une sirène… Et qu'une fois sous l'eau… Je ne puisse plus redevenir humaine et ne puisse plus vous revoir… Et qu'en plus, Tristan me force à devenir sa reine et me force à demeurer au palais alors que je ne veux pas de cette vie… J'ai beau avoir le sang bleu, je ne suis pas une princesse et encore moins une reine…

Dagur se pinça les lèvres, l'air pensif.

\- Tu va surement me dire que mes craintes sont stupides… Ajouta Odine.

\- Pas du tout. Je comprends que t'ai peur que ce genre de chose arrive. Mais je pense que si Tristan voulait à tout prix te récupérer, il t'aurait déjà rendue tes nageoires et t'aurais déjà obligé à retourner vivre auprès des siens depuis longtemps.

\- Astrid m'a dit ça aussi… Dagur, je sais plus quoi penser…

\- Alors je vais faire simple. Regarde-moi.

Odine le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Réponds-moi franchement. Est-ce que ça te rendrais heureuse si tu retrouvais l'autre moitié de ta vie ?

\- … Oui.

\- Tu vois ? Maintenant que ce point là est réglé, va chercher ton coquillage et appelle ce gugusse.

\- Oui, mais... Et si mes craintes se réalisent ?

\- Alors je ferais tout ce que je peux pour venir te chercher, quitte à demander à Harold de fabriquer une machine qui me permettrait d'aller sous l'eau. Et si je suis le champion pour mettre la pagaille dans l'archipel, attend de voir ce que je ferais une fois là-bas !

Les larmes aux yeux, Odine le serra dans ses bras.

\- Merci, Dagur… Merci pour tout…

\- De rien, Odine. Je ne veux qu'une chose : te voir heureuse. Alors si ça implique de…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de manière forte et rapide, comme s'il y avait une urgence ! Les deux amoureux échangèrent un regard intrigué, puis Odine alla ouvrir tandis que Dagur se relevait. C'était Harold, accompagnée d'Astrid, Ingrid et Varek. Et vu la tête qu'ils faisaient, ça ne présageait rien de bon !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- On a reçu un message de Viggo. Répondit Astrid après que tout le monde soit rentré.

\- Viggo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Demanda Odine avec étonnement

\- Il veut nous voir. Juste toi et moi. Lui répondit Harold

\- Quoi ? Fit-elle avec effarement

Harold posa le message sur la table et invita Odine et Dagur à venir y jeter un œil. C'était une carte de l'archipel, avec juste une île assez lointaine entourée d'un trait rouge. Au dessus de l'île, Viggo avait écrit quelques mots. _« Harold, Odine, venez me voir sur cette île afin de discuter. Viggo. »_

\- Il a choisi un endroit au milieu de nulle part. Un vol bien long, histoire de fatiguer les dragons. Précisa Astrid en pointant l'île sur la carte

\- C'est un piège. Je ne vois que ça. Commenta Dagur.

\- Harold, il veut que vous y aller seuls pour que ses hommes vous tombent dessus ! Ajouta Astrid

\- Je ne pense pas, Astrid. Sinon, pourquoi faire venir Odine avec lui ? Précisa Varek

\- J'suis d'accord avec Varek. Et puis c'est tout sauf le style de Viggo. Approuva Harold sans lâcher la carte des yeux

\- Harold a raison. Viggo veut surtout prouver qu'il est le plus intelligent. Rappela Ingrid

\- Et c'est ça qui le perdra ! Affirma Harold

\- Tu compte donc y aller ? Lui demanda Odine

\- Oui. De toute façon, Viggo viendra me chercher si j'accepte ou pas de le rencontrer. C'est pour ça que j'y vais.

\- Alors je viens aussi puisque je suis convoquée.

\- On vous accompagne aussi, en tant que soutien. Hors de question qu'on vous laisse y aller seuls. Déclara Astrid

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. En selle, dragonniers !

Il leur donna des instructions, et quinze minutes plus tard, le petit groupe décolla en direction du rendez vous, chaudement vêtus. Rustik ne se joignit pas au groupe car il dormait comme un loir et personne ne voulait gâcher sa fête d'anniversaire. Et puis à moitié saoul, il n'aurait pas été d'une grande aide et il n'aurait pas supporté un si long voyage. Quand aux jumeaux, ils étaient introuvables.

Après des heures et des heures de vol, le groupe arriva enfin sur l'île, à l'aube. Il faisait frais, et le ciel était gris et nuageux. Les dragons étaient épuisés, tout comme les dragonniers. Mais fort heureusement, Harold avait prévu deux temps de pause pour tout le monde. D'en haut, les dragonniers virent qu'un seul navire était amarré au bord de l'île. Ils survolèrent l'île en tournant autour d'elle afin d'analyser le terrain et de récolter des informations utiles avant de débarquer.

\- Là, c'est Viggo ! S'exclama Ingrid en pointant l'île du doigt

\- Et Ryker ! Ajouta Varek

En effet, Viggo et Ryker se tenaient au centre de l'île. Seuls, visiblement. L'île était petite, plate, avec peu de récifs rocheux. Viggo et son frère étaient complètement à découvert.

\- Aucune cachette pour ses chasseurs, en tout cas. Constata Astrid

\- Euh… Mon frère ? On pourrait facilement l'avoir, tu sais ? Suggéra Dagur

\- Non. Je veux d'abord savoir ce qu'il nous veut. Pendant ce temps, vous vous chargez d'observer son navire. Allons-y, Odine.

\- Je te suis.

\- Soit prudente. Conseilla Dagur

Odine lui adressa un sourire et descendit avec son dragon vers l'île. Mais une surprise attendit les deux dragonniers. L'île était infestée de fleurs bleues de laurier rose, une fleur extrêmement toxique pour les dragons ! Ce fourbe avait vraiment tout prévu !

\- Oh, non ! Des fleurs bleues de laurier-rose !

Algua et Krokmou n'avaient même pas encore atterri qu'ils commençaient déjà à réagir face à cette fleur toxique. Par précaution, et n'ayant pas d'autre choix, Harold et Odine leurs demandèrent d'atterrir à l'abri, à l'écart des fleurs.

\- Reste là, mon grand. S'ils font un pas de travers, tu sais ce que t'as à faire.

\- Toi aussi, Algua. Soit sans pitié.

Odine et Harold échangèrent un bref regard et avancèrent vers les frères Grimborn, sous la surveillance de leurs dragons et de leurs alliés. En voyant que Krokmou et Algua ne pouvaient les accompagner, le groupe fut inquiet mais il redoubla de vigilance. Viggo et Ryker étaient de dos. Ryker tourna à peine le regard quand il entendit le bruit de leur pas. Il garda les bras croisés et se contenta de suivre le jeune duo du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient devant lui, Viggo et un plateau de jeu très apprécié du chef des chasseurs : Les masses et les griffes. En voyant le plateau de jeu, Odine le reconnut tout de suite. Elle avait un plateau de jeu similaire dans sa caverne, ainsi que quelques pions. Elle se rappela également au combien elle avait galéré à ramener ce jeu chez elle tellement que c'était lourd et encombrant !

\- Vous êtes venus ? Vous m'en voyez surpris. Dit Viggo en les regardant avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Non, c'est faux. Sinon tu ne serais pas assis dans un champ de fleurs extrêmement toxiques pour les dragons. Rétorqua froidement Harold

\- Un homme averti en vaut deux. Et à ce que je vois, vous êtes venus accompagnés. Souligna Viggo en jetant un œil vers le quatuor aérien qui continuait de patrouiller en cercle autour de l'île.

Odine fit de même que Viggo, mais quand elle croisa le regard toujours aussi sévère de Ryker, elle le toisa deux secondes avant de reporter toute son attention sur Viggo.

\- Ce que tu disais : un homme averti en vaut deux. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, Viggo ? Demanda Harold

\- Comme je l'ai précisé dans mon message, cher ami, je souhaite discuter. Mais aussi vous féliciter pour votre intervention sur l'île des défenseurs des ailes. Malgré toutes mes précautions et mes brillantes stratégies, ton groupe et toi m'aviez donné du fil à retordre.

\- Ravie de le savoir. Commenta Odine avec une certaine satisfaction

\- Vous êtes des adversaires dignes de ce nom. Et en tant que tels, nos affrontements pourraient durer de longue années. Ou…

\- Ou quoi ? S'impatienta Harold.

\- Ou ils pourraient se finir aujourd'hui.

\- Dans ce cas, j'accepte ta reddition avec joie. Dit Harold en esquissant un petit sourire

Viggo éclata de rire, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Quand à Ryker, il demeurait toujours aussi immobile, silencieux et neutre. Odine se demanda vraiment pourquoi il était venu à cet entrevue. Il ne servait à rien, à part peut être servir de garde du corps.

\- Hahaha… A ce que je vois, ton sens de l'humour est toujours aussi intact ! Mais non. Je vous propose une trêve très simple, avec des termes très généreux.

Il sortit une autre carte de l'archipel qu'il étala sur le plateau de jeu. Cette fois, aucune île n'était entourée d'un trait rouge. Un trait rouge était simplement tracé au centre, à l'horizontal, séparant ainsi l'archipel en deux moitié égales. Cela dit, la partie nord de la carte contenait plus de terrain. Odine eut alors un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Acceptez de rester au sud de cette ligne, et mes hommes et moi resteront au nord de celle-ci. Nous n'aurons plus à nous affronter.

Harold fronça davantage le regard et les poings. Les termes de ce contrat ne l'enchantaient guère. Tout le monde pouvait s'en apercevoir. C'est pourquoi Viggo ajouta de nouveaux arguments dans l'espoir de le faire céder.

\- Harold, je ne suis pas un excessif. Je n'ai aucune envie de conquérir le monde comme… Bon nombre de gens. Je ne m'occupe que du commerce et s'affronter, c'est mauvais pour les affaires. Néanmoins, je t'offre l'occasion unique de sauver la vie des dragons au sud de cette île, sans parler de ceux de tes compagnons, de ton peuple et ceux de la reine Mala. Je pense qu'elle sera ravie de savoir que je ne compte plus m'en prendre aux siens ni à son précieux dragon. Surtout après cet échec qui, avouons-le, était plutôt cuisant.

Odine esquissa à son tour un petit sourire.

\- En effet, tout cela est vraiment très généreux, Viggo. Mais toute offre alléchante mérite une compensation qui soit à la hauteur. Reste à savoir quoi.

\- Vous faites bien de mentionner ce détail, chère Odine. Car cette compensation, c'est vous qui allez me la donner.

\- J'imagine que vous voulez parler de l'œil de dragon ?

\- Tout à fait. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je vous ai demandé de venir. Je tiens plus que tout à récupérer ce qui appartient à ma famille depuis des siècles.

\- Ça, je l'ai bien compris.

\- Vu que vous êtes la seule à savoir où il est, je compte sur vous pour me le ramener avant la fin de la journée, afin que je puisse signer ce contrat que voici. Dit-il en montrant un parchemin roulé. Harold peut le lire, ce contrat est en règle. Aucune traîtrise ne sera appliquée lors de la signature, ni même après, et mes engagements seront tenus par moi et mes hommes jusqu'à ce que nous rejoignons le Valhalla.

\- Mmh. C'est bien joli tout ça. Et n'importe qui ne demanderait qu'à vous croire sur parole. Mais il y a juste un tout petit détail à prendre en compte dans cette histoire.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Pour avoir aidé des humains, j'ai été bannie par les miens. De ce fait, je ne peux plus retourner chez moi pour chercher ce que vous me demandez. Donc pour ce qui est de la compensation, je vous suggère de trouver autre chose.

\- Hin… Je m'attendais à un refus, mais pas à ce genre de réponse. Mais soit. Puisqu'il en est ainsi, j'ai de quoi vous faire changer d'avis et vous donner la motivation de remédier à ce problème. Aussi bien vous qu'Harold.

\- Je suis toute ouïe. Railla t-elle d'un air méfiant

\- Durant ces deux deniers mois, j'ai mis au point une arme secrète et dévastatrice que je n'hésiterais pas à lancé sur chacune des îles alliées de Berk. Mais je ne me suis pas contenté de ça. Le commerce de sirènes est à présent une de mes nouvelles activités commerciales. Je dois cette idée grâce à notre première entrevue, très chère. J'ai donc réussi à en capturer pas mal pour les revendre, dont trois qui semblent vous connaitre puisque l'une d'elle a prononcé votre nom et que les deux autres on réagit en l'entendant.

\- Vous bluffez. C'est une ruse pour m'encourager à vous remettre votre maudit artefact. Grogna Odine, les poings serrés

\- Non. Et pour vous prouver que je dis la vérité, voici à quoi ressemblent les trois sirènes. La première a les nageoires jaunes et de longs cheveux châtain, la seconde sirène est une gamine aux cheveux blonds avec des nageoires vertes clair et la troisième est une rouquine aux nageoires couleur saumon.

Odine fut frappée par l'effroi ! La description des trois sirènes correspondait à celle de Cleo et Clara ! Et la troisième devait être Cora car c'est la seule sirène aux nageoires jaune qu'Odine connaissait !

\- Vu votre réaction, j'en déduis que vous les connaissez et qu'elles comptent à vos yeux. Comprit Viggo en accentuant son sourire

\- Viggo… Je vous préviens que si vous leur avez fait le moindre mal, je… !

\- Rassurez-vous, elles vont bien. Du moins pour l'instant.

\- Expliquez-vous vite, Viggo ! Parce que là, j'suis à deux doigts de vous… ! Le menaça t-elle d'une voix tremblante de rage

\- J'y viens. Actuellement, vos amies sont enfermées dans des cages de verre remplies d'eau, mais cachées à différents endroits de l'archipel. Mais la cerise sur le gâteau, c'est que leurs cages se vident progressivement de leur eau. Et avant la fin de la journée, leurs cages seront vides et vos amies mourront de déshydratation. Je pense que les deux sirènes plus âgées auront plus de chance que la plus jeune. Ce serait trop triste pour elle de mourir de cette manière. Surtout à cet âge. Conclut-il avec un sale sourire

Folle de rage et les yeux brillants, Odine s'apprêtait à lui bondir dessus pour le massacrer, mais Harold la retint à temps et lui conseilla de se calmer. Pour la première fois, Ryker afficha une émotion. Celui de quelqu'un qui se réjouit des réactions impulsives et désespérées de ses ennemis !

\- Voilà les nouvelles conditions du contrat. Rendez-moi l'œil de dragon avant le coucher du soleil et je respecterais les thermes du contrat. Et en prime, je vous indiquerai l'emplacement des prisonnières afin que vous puissiez les sauver et les relâcher dans leur milieu naturel.

\- Odine a dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus retourner dans l'océan, Viggo ! Et elle peut encore moins communiquer avec son ancien peuple à cause de son bannissement ! Comment croit tu qu'elle puisse récupérer l'œil de dragon ?! Rétorqua sévèrement Harold

Odine se rappela qu'Harold n'était pas au courant de la visite de Tristan et de la possibilité pour elle de retrouver sa liberté et ses nageoires. Mais maintenant, cette possibilité pourrait être envisageable vu que les vies de deux membres de sa famille et d'une amie étaient en danger. Odine se mit sérieusement à y réfléchir pendant qu'Harold continuait de parlementer avec Viggo.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Répondit Viggo avec un sale sourire

\- Viggo ! S'exclama Harold, furieux

\- L'heure tourne, mes amis. Trouvez vite une solution avant qu'un bain de sang n'éclate et que la vie de trois pauvres créatures ne finisse évaporée.

\- Et si je refuse d'accepter ce contrat ? Demanda Harold par simple curiosité

\- Alors je me ferai une joie d'attaquer au hasard une des îles de l'archipel et de la réduire à néant, comme votre chère rive des dragons. Beaucoup d'humains et de dragons mourront, et les survivants seront revendus. C'est cela que tu souhaite ? Toi qui prétends être un homme de paix et un sauveur des dragons, veux-tu prendre le risque de voir tant de morts et de souffrance ? Même envers l'ancien peuple de ton amie ? Mais si tu as envie de consulter tes amis pour prendre des décisions, libre à toi, Harold. Tous les chefs doivent recevoir des conseils. Mais après tout, ça ne dépend que de nous, tu ne crois pas ?

Viggo n'avait pas tort. Harold ne se pardonnerait jamais de sacrifier autant de vies pour éviter que Viggo récupère un objet précieux et dangereux. Dans ces cas là, la majorité l'emporte sur la minorité. Il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Harold lui annonça un dernier regard sévère avant de faire demi-tour en compagnie d'Odine. Viggo en profita pour leurs balancer une dernière remarque cinglante.

\- Le temps presse, vous le savez bien. Ne dit-on pas que la paix est une chose fragile ? Tout comme la vie ?

Les deux dragonniers gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils regagnent leur monture. Viggo et Ryker les regardèrent s'éloigner avec satisfaction avant de regagner tranquillement leur navire. Astrid et les autres tentèrent de savoir ce qu'ils se sont dis, mais vu l'urgence, Harold les emmena vers une île lointaine afin de mieux en discuter. Mais vu la tête d'Harold et Odine, ils supposèrent le pire. Et ils avaient vu juste, surtout en voyant Odine s'acharner quelques secondes sur un arbre. Après qu'Harold leur ai tout raconté, tous affichèrent une mine scandalisée et inquiète. Sauf Astrid et Dagur qui tournèrent leur regard vers Odine qui était partie en retrait vers le rebord de l'île perchée. Elle avait les bras nerveusement croisés et le regard tourné vers l'océan. Leurs regards intriguèrent Harold qui tourna à son tour son regard vers Odine. En la regardant, il eut de la peine pour elle, et il n'osait imaginer sa rage et son angoisse. Il alla donc la voir pour la rassurer.

\- On va les sauver, Odine. Je te le promets. Laisse-moi juste le temps de trouver un plan et…

\- Pas besoin de plan, Harold. Il est déjà tout trouvé. Avoua t-elle en lui montrant un coquillage qu'elle tenait dans le creux de sa main

Odine avait deviné depuis le début que si Viggo voulait la voir, c'était pour l'œil de dragon. Et comme il se trouvait au fond de l'océan, une intuition lui avait dit de prendre le coquillage avec elle. Et elle avait bien fait ! Astrid et Dagur furent surpris, car ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle emmène le coquillage de Tristan avec elle ! Le reste du groupe fut d'ailleurs étonné, surtout Harold.

\- En quoi ce coquillage est un plan ?

Odine tourna son regard vers Dagur et Astrid, et ces deux là l'encouragèrent du regard à parler du coquillage et de Tristan à Harold.

\- J'en ai pas parlé car je ne voulais plus y penser et inquiéter tout le monde, mais… Il y a deux mois, Tristan est venu me voir quand nous étions sur l'île de Mala pour les épreuves de Rustik.

\- Tristan ?

\- Oui. Il m'a fait de nouvelles révélations assez choquantes sur mon bannissement, et pour réparer cette injustice et se faire pardonner, il m'a proposé de me rendre ma liberté et mes nageoires, mais j'ai dit non. Il m'a également fait d'autre propositions que j'ai également du refuser, mais au cas où je changerais d'avis… Il m'a donné ce coquillage enchanté pour que je le fasse venir.

\- Et tu compte le faire venir et accepter de redevenir une sirène afin d'aller chercher l'œil de dragon ?

Même qu'il l'avait demandé d'un ton assez calme, Odine craignait qu'une nouvelle dispute n'éclate entre eux.

\- Je t'en prie, ne recommence pas à me sermonner et à vouloir me dissuader de l'appeler, Harold… Je n'ai pas le choix ! La vie des derniers membres de ma famille sont en jeu ! Tout comme celles de milliers de gens et de dragons !

\- Odine a raison, Harold. On n'a pas le choix que d'accepter le marché de Viggo. Intervint Astrid en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harold

\- Au pire, on pourra toujours tenter de récupérer l'œil de dragon plus tard ? Proposa Dagur

\- Non. Ce serait prendre le risque d'attiser la colère de Viggo et de faire courir un risque à tout l'archipel. Rétorqua Ingrid

\- Vous vous emballez, mais on ne sait même pas si ce qu'a dit Viggo au sujet de cette arme est vrai ! Après tout, il n'a peut être aucune arme de ce genre. Supposa Varek

\- J'suis d'accord avec Varek. En si peu de temps, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait eu le temps de construire une arme dévastatrice. Approuva Dagur

\- Mais c'est un risque qu'on ne peut pas prendre. C'est pour ça que je vais faire venir Tristan pour qu'il me rende mes nageoires et pour que je puisse aller chercher ce que Viggo souhaite. J'espère que tu le comprends, Harold ?

\- Je comprends, Odine. Et puis vu le délai que Viggo nous a donné, je n'ai pas le temps de mettre au point un plan suffisamment fiable. Alors vas-y. Appelle Tristan.

Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, puis se tourna de nouveau vers la mer. Elle inspira profondément puis prononça le nom du roi d'Atlantis dans le coquillage. Elle attendit sa venue, sans quitter des yeux l'océan. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle commençait à perdre espoir en ne le voyant pas venir. Elle se sentit soudainement idiote.

\- Quelle naïve… Hin. Comment ais-je pu croire qu'il viendrait et qu'il tiendrait parole… ? Au bout de deux mois, il a surement dut…

\- Odine, regarde !

En bas, de l'eau commençait à bouillir et à tourbillonner sur place. Deux secondes plus tard, Tristan apparut sous forme de triton avec son trident à la main. Pour la première fois depuis son bannissement, Odine était contente de le voir. Elle regrettait même d'avoir osé douter de lui. En voyant qu'Odine était en haut, penchée au dessus du rebord de l'île, Tristan usa du pouvoir du trident pour se hisser jusqu'au sommet dans un tourbillon d'eau. Il atterrit ensuite sur l'île, sous sa forme humaine.

\- … Bonjour, Tristan. Dit-elle poliment.

\- Bonjour, Odine. Tu voulais me voir ?

\- Oui. Nous avons une urgence et j'ai absolument besoin de ton aide.

\- Vu ton regard, ça a l'air grave. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Nous avons un ennemi commun qui menace l'archipel et qui détient trois sirènes. Sur les trois, tu en connais deux. C'est Cleo et Clara, les filles de ma marraine.

\- Oh non…

\- Si… Et la troisième est une sirène que j'ai aidée au cours de mon voyage. Elle s'appelle Cora.

\- Cora ? Tu veux plutôt parler de Corail ?

\- Tu la connais ? S'étonna Odine

\- Oui. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui nous a aidés à vaincre son père.

\- Son père ?

\- Oui. Barbécaille.

Odine fut bouche bée devant une telle révélation ! Barbécaille avait une fille, et cette fille, c'était cette gentille sirène qu'elle avait sauvée des anguilles ?! Même après toutes ces péripéties, elle arrivait encore à être surprise. Et elle avait le sentiment que les surprises étaient loin d'être finies !

\- En quoi puis-je t'aider, Odine ? Demanda t-il d'un air inquiet

\- Viggo exige que je lui remette l'œil de dragon en échange de la libération des sirènes et de plusieurs choses concernant l'archipel, les humains et les dragons. Selon ses dires, mes amies sont emprisonnées et cachées à travers l'archipel, et si on ne lui ramène pas l'œil de dragon avant le coucher du soleil, leurs cages seront vidées de leur eau et elles mourront !

\- Oh non…

\- Mais le souci, c'est que j'ai caché l'œil de dragon dans ma caverne, et que du coup, il faut que tu me rendes mes nageoires pour que je puisse aller le chercher et le lui rendre.

\- Quel fourbe... Mais sois sans crainte, Odine. Je t'aiderais à les sauver. Commençons d'abord par lever ton bannissement.

Il activa son trident qui s'illumina d'une belle lueur dorée, puis il le passa simplement devant Odine qui s'attendait à ressentir quelque chose, mais non. Elle ne sentit rien du tout.

\- Voila qui est fait. Maintenant, je vais te rendre tes nageoires.

\- A ce propos… Pas la peine de me changer en sirène. Mon bracelet magique suffira.

\- Comme tu veux. Je vais donc te restituer ton bracelet magique afin que tu puisses te transformer à ta guise.

\- Et euh… En parlant de ça. Vu l'urgence, je ne veux pas jouer les chipoteuses, mais tu crois que tu pourrais l'enchanter pour que je puisse garder mes vêtements et que je ne sois plus obligée de les enlever dès que je souhaite me transformer ?

\- Bien sur.

Avec son trident, il fit apparaître dans le creux de sa main le bracelet doré d'Odine, et ajouta par magie la condition de la jeune femme. Il le lui tendit avec un sourire confiant. Odine prit le bracelet puis le regarda deux secondes.

\- Prête à redevenir une sirène ? Lui demanda Tristan

\- Prête.

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, Odine remercia Tristan et s'avança vers le rebord pour plonger dans l'océan. Elle ne pensait même plus à ses craintes de rester prisonnière sous l'eau. Tristan lui avait prouvé sa confiance et elle n'avait plus peur. Cependant, Tristan la retint gentiment par le bras.

\- Une seconde… Tu comptes y aller sans tes amis ? Tu ne veux pas qu'ils t'accompagnent pour voir notre monde ?

\- Tu es sérieux, là ? S'étonna Odine avec des yeux ronds

\- Tout à fait. S'ils le souhaitent, je leur donne des bracelets magiques pour qu'ils se changent en tritons et en sirènes. Et si leurs dragons ne sont pas rassurés d'être séparés d'eux et de les savoir sous l'eau, je peux également les métamorphoser en créatures des mers.

\- C'est très gentil de ta part, mais on n'a pas le temps de faire du tourisme. Je ne ferai qu'un aller retour pour vite rendre l'œil de dragon à Viggo et sauver mes amies.

\- Euh… Bah maintenant qu'il a suggéré l'idée, j'avoue que ça m'intéresse ! Avoua Varek avec un petit sourire

\- Moi aussi. Hors de question que je poirote sur cette île en attendant ton retour. La dernière fois m'a amplement suffi. Ajouta Dagur

\- Si Dagur et Varek veulent y aller, alors je viens aussi. Ajouta Ingrid

\- Pareil. Et puis j'suis trop curieuse de savoir ce que ça fait de vivre sous l'eau ! Avoua Astrid avec entrain

\- Si tout le monde y va, alors je viens aussi. Conclut Harold avec un sourire

Odine n'en revenait pas... L'un de ses rêves allait se réaliser ! Ses amis allaient enfin pouvoir venir dans son monde, voir la vie sous marine, voir sa maison et sa collection ! De plus, les dragons semblaient vouloir être du voyage, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. D'ailleurs, le premier à avoir réagit fut Krokmou. Et très vite, les autres dragons manifestèrent le même entrain !

\- Puisque tout le monde est d'accord, alors ne perdons pas de temps. Dragonniers ? Tendez vos poignets. Annonça Tristan

Alignés les uns à coté des autres, les dragonniers tendirent avec confiance leur poignet et chacun leur tour, ils furent affublés d'un bracelet magique semblable à celui d'Odine.

\- Harold ? Puisque tu as déjà eu le privilège de visiter notre monde, ouvre la marche. L'invita Tristan

Harold hocha la tête, puis adressa un regard encourageant à ses amis avant de courir vers le rebord de l'île, de sauter et de plonger dans l'océan. Il activa son bracelet juste avant d'atterrir dans l'eau et retrouva ses nageoires rouges. Et cette fois, ses nageoires ne furent pas atrophiées ! En revanche, son torse fut dénudé de tout vêtement, mais ça, il s'y attendait un peu. Il regagna la surface pour rassurer ses amis, qui, à tour de rôle, firent la même chose que lui. Ce fut ensuite le tour d'Odine qui plongea avec un grand sourire. Quand elle activa son bracelet, un doux halo de lumière dorée l'enveloppa entièrement. Et plutôt que de ressentir une sensation de douleur dans tout le corps, Odine ressentit comme une douce chaleur et un sentiment de bien être ! Un sourire naquit sur son visage tendit que ses nattes se défirent et que sa tenue terrestre redevint comme par magie celle d'une sirène. La magie cessa de faire effet et le halo de lumière disparut progressivement. Une fois dans l'eau, Odine ouvrit enfin les yeux et ne s'empêcha pas de sourire en voyant qu'elle était redevenue celle qu'elle était ! Ça lui faisait même un peu drôle !

Retournée dans l'eau froide et salée lui fit également bizarre, mais en même temps, elle retrouva toute ces sensations qui lui avaient affreusement manquées. Elle remit bien en place sa longue chevelure qui flottait autour d'elle, puis tourna son regard vers ses amis qui étaient changés en tritons et en sirènes et qui avaient vite dépassé le stade de l'inquiétude. Astrid avait des nageoires bleu clair, Ingrid des nageoires argentées, Varek des nageoires marron clair et Dagur avait des nageoires vert kaki. Varek et Dagur étaient également torse nu, comme Harold. Mais Dagur se sentit le plus l'aise des trois vue sa musculature assez impressionnante.

Ça faisait drôle pour Odine de voir ses amis être comme elle, mais ça l'amusa un peu de les voir galérer à trouver un équilibre et savoir nager correctement ! Pour Harold, il n'y avait pas de problème. Il avait très vite retrouvé ses habitudes d'ancien triton, et se chargea de venir en aide à Astrid et Ingrid. Varek essaya de se débrouiller tout seul en se basant sur ses théories concernant la nage des poissons. Quand à Dagur, il essaya de se débrouiller également tout seul, mais comme pour ses débuts avec Ombretueur, il fit un peu n'importe quoi ! Ces cabrioles firent glousser Odine qui vint à son secours.

\- Attend, je vais t'aider. Dit-elle en prenant sa main afin de l'aider à se redresser

\- Merci… Nom de Thor, c'est pas facile ! Grommela t-il

\- Tu va vite t'habituer. Maintien ton bassin droit, comme ça, et sert toi juste de ta nageoire pour avancer, monter ou descendre. Regarde.

Odine lui fit une petite démonstration, mais ce fut également l'occasion pour elle de se remettre dans le bain. Même au bout de deux mois, elle n'avait pas perdue la main. Elle était même heureuse d'être dans l'eau et de ressentir les effets de l'océan sur sa peau et ses nageoires ! Elle fut si heureuse, qu'elle nagea droit vers Dagur et le serra dans ses bras ! Elle l'aida ensuite à nager. Pour ça, elle fit comme Harold et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Grace à ses conseils, Dagur maîtrisa très vite la technique, pareil en ce qui concerne les autres membres du groupe grâce aux conseils d'Harold. Dagur tourna discrètement son regard vers Odine qui avait le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu es contente ? Lui demanda Dagur

\- Je… J'suis super contente, Dagur ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer !

\- Vu l'éclat de ton sourire et de ton regard, je peux aisément le deviner.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, et vice versa. Ils échangèrent un baiser, puis Odine se mit à rougir en constatant que Dagur était torse nu, et que son corps était vraiment très attirant. Elle détourna le regard, puis Dagur émit un ricanement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Se demanda Odine

\- On l'aura quand même fait notre bain de minuit.

Odine ricana à son tour et alla rejoindre le reste du groupe en compagnie de Dagur. Peu de temps après, Tristan plongea les rejoindre, suivi des dragons qui se retrouvèrent métamorphosés au contact de l'eau ! Krokmou, Tempête, Sonovent et Algua furent changés en gros serpents des mers. Ils avaient toujours la même tête, mais le reste de leur corps était long, comme celui d'une anguille. Quand à Bouledogre et Ombretueur, ils avaient également la même tête qu'avant mais avec un corps presque semblable à celui d'un requin. Tout comme leurs dragonniers, ils durent s'habituer à leurs nouvelles conditions physiques et élémentaires. Mais avec leur soutien, ils y arrivèrent assez aisément. Maintenant que tout le monde étaient là, ils purent se mettre en route vers le royaume d'Atlantis, et plus précisément, vers la caverne d'Odine.


	25. Justice

**_Crazy : J'admets que le poème est assez spécial x) Et t'as vu ? Tout ce que tu espérais dans cette fic est enfin arrivé ! :D J'imagine au combien tu dois être contente ^^ Et ouais, Dagur Best BF ! ^^ Merci beaucoup :3 J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :3 Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je te dis à vendredi pour… LA FIN ! Bisous ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 25 - Justice

Le groupe mit beaucoup plus de temps pour arriver à la caverne d'Odine que si cette dernière s'y était rendue seule. Mais Odine s'en fichait à moitié car elle était heureuse que ses amis soient là pour voir enfin le monde des sirènes ! Elle était également heureuse de nager de nouveau auprès d'Harold. Et c'était réciproque. Néanmoins, elle, Tristan et Harold durent nager moins vite afin que les autres dragonniers puissent tenir la cadence. Mais ils remarquèrent que chacun d'entre eux regardaient autour d'eux avec de grands yeux émerveillés ! Ils durent également rappeler plusieurs fois leurs dragons à l'ordre, car comme ils se trouvaient dans un endroit rempli de milliers de poissons vivants, colorés et gouleyants, leur appétit et l'envie de les croquer étaient décuplés ! Sans le vouloir, Algua fit même peur à un triton qui péchait des poissons pour son commerce. Quand Odine alla voir sa dragonne pour la retenir et rassurer la pauvre victime, elle eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle reconnut le poissonnier ronchon du village d'Atlantis ! Quand à lui, il fronça le regard et la regarda avec son air hautain habituel. C'est une des choses qui n'avait pas du tout manqué à Odine.

\- Vous.

\- Et oui. Moi. Rétorqua froidement Odine avec un demi-air blasé

\- Vous êtes de retour alors qu'on vous croyait partie pour de bon ? Et en plus vous revenez accompagnée d'une odieuse créature des mers ?!

\- Si vous tenez à la vie, je vous déconseille de l'insulter.

\- Et vous osez me menacer, sale sauvage ?! Moi ?! Un honnête commerçant ?!

Odine fronça le regard. Il était temps pour elle de donner une bonne leçon à ce triton afin de le remettre à sa place et lui apprendre quelques leçons de vie. Plus loin, le groupe s'était arrêté et regardait de loin la scène.

\- Si je suis une sauvage à vos yeux, j'ai plus de bonnes manières que vous ! J'ai jamais rien osé vous dire parce que j'en avais pas le courage, mais là, je…

\- J'ai pas le temps ni l'envie d'écouter vos paroles insignifiantes qui n'en valent pas la peine ! Maintenant écartez vous de mon chemin, sale petite bouseuse !

\- Pff… Très bien. Dagur ? L'appela t-elle d'une voix mielleuse

\- Oui ? Fit ce dernier en nageant vers elle

\- Chope ce gros lard puant afin qu'il m'écoute attentivement. Demanda t-elle avec un mauvais sourire

\- Avec joie, ma chérie. Viens là, le vieux ! Héhéhé…

Dagur chopa le triton par derrière et le bloqua avec ses bras avec toute sa force. Le triton essaya de se débattre mais en vain. Dagur avait trop de force pour lui. Et l'éclat de son regard émeraude suffit à effrayer le vieux triton qui craignait pour sa vie ! Odine esquissa un sourire satisfait, s'approcha du triton et lui empoigna la mâchoire d'une seule main afin de le forcer à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Son séjour sur terre, ses malheurs et le temps passé avec Dagur avait nettement affûté son caractère ! Elle fit même peur au poissonnier qui avait du mal à reconnaître la faible et timide sirène qu'elle était autrefois !

\- Je disais donc… Que vous êtes loin d'être un citoyen modèle, mon cher. Durant toutes ces années, je n'ai jamais rencontré de triton aussi désagréable et grossier que vous ! Sans parler de votre don pour le commerce qui est tout simplement a-ffreux ! Alors je vous conseille d'écouter et de mettre en pratique ce que je vais vous dire. Pour commencer, vous allez devoir changer d'attitude si vous voulez avoir une chance d'être apprécié des autres. Parce qu'au cas où vous l'ignoriez, personne ne vous aime. Deuxièmement, soignez votre allure. Vous êtes si puant et si repoussant que vous feriez fuir un requin affamé ! Et troisièmement, apprenez à sourire. Ça attire les clients de voir un commerçant sourire au lieu de le voir faire une tronche d'anguille qui vient de se réveiller. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- J'ai… Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de quelqu'un comme vous !

\- Oh mais dans votre intérêt, vous allez faire ce que je vous conseille. Parce que si vous ne le faites pas… Dit-elle en adressant un regard à Dagur

\- Je viendrais personnellement vérifier si tu es plus aimable, le vieux. Pigé ? Dit-il avec un sourire sadique

\- O… ok… ! Céda le vieux triton qui était terrifié face à ce sourire

\- Vous voyez quand vous voulez ! Allez. On vous laisse partir que si vous nous montrez un beau sourire. Proposa Odine avec un grand sourire bienveillant

N'ayant pas du tout l'habitude de sourire, le poissonnier essaya de faire un beau sourire afin de vite pouvoir s'enfuir et retourner se réfugier dans sa boutique. Son sourire était crispé, mais il plut à Odine. Elle demanda donc à Dagur de le relâcher. Le triton nagea alors à toute vitesse en direction du royaume. Odine le regarda s'éloigner avec les mains sur les hanches et un sourire satisfait.

\- Apparemment, t'as l'air contente de l'avoir remit à sa place.

\- T'imagines pas à quel point ! C'est sur que ça m'a fait drôle, mais en même, ça m'a fait du bien de l'avoir enfin remit à sa place ! Mais dans son intérêt, reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il tienne parole. Il gagnera plus en étant plus aimable avec les autres.

\- Mmh, mmh. N'empêche, j't'ai trouvé super séduisante en mode vilaine fille.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire amusé

\- Oooh que oui. D'ailleurs, ça me donne trop envie de t'embrasser…

Il était sur le point de l'embrasser quand Harold les rappela à l'ordre. Le groupe poursuivit donc sa route jusqu'à la caverne d'Odine. Une fois devant la barrière d'algues, la sirène se tourna vers ses amis pour leur dire comment entrer chez elle. Et elle précisa que les dragons devront rester à l'extérieur. Tristan se proposa pour veiller sur eux. Odine entra la première et dégagea l'entrée avec une certaine difficulté. Au bout de deux mois d'absence, une légère végétation sauvage s'était répandue un peu partout dans sa caverne. Quand elle est arrivée ici la première fois, la caverne était infectée par la végétation sauvage. Elle avait passé du temps à tout nettoyer, et depuis, elle avait veillé à ce que la végétation ne revienne pas. Elle resta donc plantée la, à regarder tristement sa caverne souillée par la végétation sauvage. Harold entra à son tour, suivi d'Astrid, Ingrid, Dagur et Varek qui eut un peu de mal à franchir l'entrée à cause de sa corpulence. Dagur et Ingrid lui donnèrent un coup de main puis ils regardèrent tout autour d'eux. Comme on n'y voyait presque rien, Odine nagea vers le sommet de sa caverne afin de libérer le trou bouché par les plantes.

Elle redescendit vers ses amis et reçut beaucoup de compliments de leur part. Ils étaient fascinés par sa collection, même si elle été également touchée par la végétation sauvage. Elle les remercia tandis qu'elle remettait en place sa fourchette en argent sur son chandelier, qui a dût tomber à cause d'un poisson. Mais elle n'avait pas oublié la raison principale de leur venue. Odine fronça son regard et alla chercher l'œil de dragon qui était caché sous un gros rocher. Malgré sa haine envers cet artefact maudit, ça lui faisait tout drôle de le revoir. Après tout ce temps passé sous l'eau, il n'avait pas rouillé et il était toujours en parfait état ! Une fois dans les mains, elle le regarda deux secondes puis se pinça les lèvres. Elle regarda une dernière fois sa caverne et ses trésors recouverts de végétation sauvage en tout genre, puis elle sortie la première de sa caverne. Les autres échangèrent un regard triste, puis ils suivirent le mouvement. Quand Odine fut sortie, Tristan alla la voir. Il avait clairement deviné que ça ne devait pas être évident pour elle de revenir ici.

\- Tu as ce que tu cherchais ?

\- Oui. On peut y aller. Dit-elle tristement

\- D'accord. Mais… Une minute. Ta bague est cassée ? Remarqua t-il

\- Oui. Un accident. Mais Harold l'a réparée.

\- Et les pouvoirs qu'elle contenait ?

\- Disparus. Mais en contrepartie, j'ai récupéré ma voix qui avait servie de monnaie d'échange auprès de la sorcière. Expliqua t-elle

\- Mmh. C'est une très bonne chose. Cependant…

Sans lui demander la permission, Tristan prit sa main, et avec le pouvoir du trident, il répara intégralement la bague et lui restaura toute sa magie !

\- … Vaut mieux que tu gardes de quoi te défendre, au cas où. Dit-il avec un léger sourire

Odine lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, puis elle se tourna vers ses amis qui étaient enfin tous sortis. Avant de partir, Harold avait pris soin de refermer l'entrée de la caverne.

\- On peut y aller ? Leur demanda Odine

\- Oui. Nous sommes prêts. Assura Harold

\- Une minute ! Intervint Dagur. Je viens de penser à un truc !

\- A quoi ? Demanda Ingrid

\- Vu que Tristan à un trident magique, pourquoi on ne lui demande pas de créer un faux œil de dragon ? On laisse le vrai ici, en sécurité, et on donne le faux à Viggo pour voir comment il réagit ! Et s'il décide quand même de nous trahir après l'avoir récupéré, ce sera moins pénible pour nous de le savoir avec un faux artefact entre les mains !

\- C'est une excellente idée, Dagur ! Vraiment excellente ! Le félicita Varek

\- Il m'arrive d'avoir des idées de génie, de temps en temps. Se vanta t-il avec un haussement d'épaules

\- Seulement de temps en temps ? T'es comme Rustik finalement ? Le taquina Astrid

\- C'est ça, moque toi, blondinette. Et tant qu'a faire, on peut demander à Tristan de nous dire si Viggo a vraiment une arme dévastatrice, et lui demander de localiser les trois prisonnières ? On gagnera ainsi du temps et on se ferra moins de soucis à leur égards.

\- Comment n'y a t'on pas pensé avant… ? Bien joué, Dagur ! Le félicita Harold

\- Merci, mon frère.

\- Tristan ? Tu veux bien faire tout ça pour nous ? Lui demanda Odine

Tristan acquiesça sans contester. Malgré ses sentiments envers Dagur, il était également d'accord avec ses idées. Grâce aux pouvoirs du trident, il put assurer aux dragonniers que Viggo ne possède aucune arme dévastatrice ! C'était rien que du bluff ! Tout le monde fut extrêmement soulagé. Il localisa ensuite les trois sirènes, et avec un miroir magique, il leur montra l'état des sirènes. Elles étaient toutes les trois dans des cercueils de verre encore remplis d'eau. Elles étaient terrifiées et les gardes de Viggo ne cessaient de les embêter, de leur faire peur, de rire et de se moquer ! Ces visions révoltèrent tout le monde et ne firent qu'attiser leur haine envers Viggo et ses hommes. Cependant, grâce aux idées de Dagur, Harold avait enfin un plan fiable en tête.

oO*Oo

Viggo attendait calmement sur le pont de son navire. Il sentait qu'Harold et les dragonniers reviendraient bientôt. Et il avait vu juste. De loin, il vit un groupe de dragons voler droit sur l'île. Ça aurait pu être un simple groupe de dragons sauvages, mais rares sont ceux menés par un dragon noir. Avec un sourire en coin, Viggo retourna sur l'île en compagnie de Ryker.

Les dragonniers avaient tous repris forme humaine, ainsi que les dragons qui avaient repris leur forme initiale dés qu'ils furent sortis de l'eau. Mais le sort lancé sur eux s'était totalement dissipé. Si les dragons venaient à retourner dans l'eau, il ne redeviendrait plus des créatures maritimes. Avant d'atterrir sur l'île, Harold donna des consignes à tout le monde, y comprit à Tristan qui était avec Varek sur Bouledogre. Comme pour la dernière fois, Odine et Harold furent les seuls à atterrir sur l'île, loin des fleurs toxiques. Odine n'avait pas lâché le faux œil de dragon. Elle tenait à le remettre à Viggo en personne. Les dragonniers ne quittèrent par leurs amis du regard et se tenaient prêts à intervenir en cas de traîtrise. Viggo se montra surpris mais ravi de revoir Harold et Odine.

\- A ce que je vois, vous être revenus et avec ce que je vous ai demandé. C'est drôle, je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas aller le récupérer ? A moins sur tu aie menti depuis le début, Odine ?

\- Crois ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal. Voila ton objet maudit, Viggo.

Elle le donna à Viggo qui le prit avec joie. A peine l'eut-il dans les mains qu'il le regarda avec une certaine tendresse. Il en était vraiment accro !

\- Néanmoins, félicitation à celui qui la conçu. Même au bout de quelques mois dans l'eau, il est toujours aussi intact. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Se permit-elle de dire

\- Moi non plus. Merci de me l'avoir restauré, ma chère.

\- De rien. Maintenant, tiens ta promesse et dis-moi où se trouvent mes amies.

Viggo esquissa un mauvais sourire, tout comme Ryker. Ce qui étonna Harold et Odine qui jouèrent quand même la comédie puisqu'ils savaient que Viggo allait les trahir. Viggo déchira alors le contrat sous leurs yeux.

\- Viggo ?! Qu'est-ce que tu… ?!

\- Pauvre naïfs. Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais tenir parole et me contenter de la moitié de l'archipel ? Après tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir, je n'avais aucune intention de vous accorder la moindre faveur ! L'archipel est à moi et je revendrai tous les dragons qu'elle contient ! Quand à vos amies, elles mourront pour que ça vous serve de leçon ! Et je n'hésiterai pas à revendre chaque sirène que mes hommes attraperont dans leur filet ! A L'ATTAQUE !

Soudain, des dizaines et des dizaines de chasseurs armés sortirent de leurs cachettes creusées sous le champ de fleurs toxiques ! Il y en avait beaucoup trop ! Les dragonniers et Tristan débarquèrent immédiatement sur l'île pour venir en aide à leurs coéquipiers ! Quand à leurs dragons, ils ne surent quoi faire. Krokmou eut alors une idée et emmena Bouledogre et Ombretueur avec lui afin d'attaquer l'unique bateau de Viggo ! Mais quand ils virent que les chasseurs présents sur le pont gardés plusieurs cercueils contenant d'autres sirènes, ils reculèrent et cherchèrent une autre stratégie pour se débarrasser des chasseurs armés de flèches toxiques, sans faire de mal aux sirènes. Voyant que son peuple était en danger, Tristan quitta le groupe et se chargea lui-même d'aller sur le pont du navire et d'attaquer les chasseurs avec son trident, afin de faciliter la tache aux dragons. Quand à Tempête, Algua et Sonovent, elles aidèrent les dragonniers à tirer sur les chasseurs et à se débarrasser d'eux dans la mer.

De leur coté, tous les dragonniers se battaient vaillamment et ils veillaient les uns sur les autres. Dagur gardait particulièrement un œil sur Odine et Ingrid, Odine veillait sur Dagur, Ingrid veillait sur Dagur et Varek, et Harold et Astrid veillaient constamment l'un sur l'autre. Durant la bataille, Odine se faisait une joie d'attaquer avec sa magie et son épée, ce qui déstabilisa ses adversaires ! Avec un grand sourire et quelques éclats de rire, elle enchaînait rapidement et sans trop se fatiguer, des jets d'eau, des geysers, des estocades, des attaques de glaces, des claques glacées, des coups de pieds et des coups d'épée. Et quand elle se retrouva cernée par dix chasseurs, elle se fit une joie de les emprisonner dans un tourbillon d'eau qu'elle créa en faisant tourner sa main au dessus d'elle, puis de les envoyer dans le décor d'un simple revers de la main ! Elle était heureuse ! Elle se sentait de nouveau complète, confiante, encore plus puissante, et surtout enivrée par le combat ! Dagur et les autres eurent juste le temps de se réjouir pour elle avant de retourner se battre contre leurs propres assaillants. Cette bataille fut également l'occasion pour Dagur et Ingrid de se battre ensemble, en tant que frère et sœur, mais aussi en tant que Parenvrilles. A un moment, Ingrid chargea contre un ennemi en criant comme une vraie Parenvrille, ce qui rendit Dagur fou de joie !

Les chasseurs ne leur accordaient également aucune pitié. Que ce soit envers les dragonniers ou leurs dragons. Afin d'être débarrassé des dragons, quelques chasseurs leurs lancèrent des bolas ou des filets. Tempête et Sonovent furent touchées et atterrirent brutalement sur le champ de bataille. Astrid et Ingrid allèrent immédiatement les aider, mais le combat devint plus corsé pour les deux guerrières. Heureusement, elles pouvaient compter sur leurs amis qui étaient venus leur prêter main forte le temps qu'elle libère leurs dragons. Mais étant tous occupé avec tous ces chasseurs, leur survie et leurs dragons piégés, ils ne virent pas Viggo et Ryker s'enfuirent en douce vers l'arrière de l'île ! Sauf Harold.

\- Oh non ! Ryker et Viggo s'enfuient ! Ragea Harold

\- J'm'en charge ! S'exclama Odine

\- Odine, non ! Attends ! S'exclama Harold avant de retourner se battre

Étant la moins préoccupée à cause de plusieurs adversaires éliminés aisément grâce à sa magie, Odine se lança à leurs trousses avec le soutien aérien d'Algua. Grâce à sa magie et à ses aptitudes aux combats, Odine se fraya un chemin parmi les chasseurs qui chargeaient vers elle et qui tombèrent un à un comme des mouches. Une fois assez proches des frères Grimborn, elle lança un puissant pic de glace dans le dos de Ryker. Ce dernier grogna de douleur puis il se tourna vers Odine qui, malgré son essoufflement, était prête à contre-attaquer. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Ryker chargea tout en esquivant les attaques magiques de la jeune femme, mais Odine parvint quand même à lui balancer de la glace au visage ! Ryker fut prisonnier et essaya de se libérer afin de respirer, mais Odine en profita pour le désarmer avec son épée et Algua en profita pour l'attraper entre ses griffes, l'emmener très haut et le lâcher dans le vide ! Sous les yeux effaré de Viggo, mais satisfait d'Odine, Ryker s'écrasa violemment sur les rochers. Il était mort et il y avait du sang partout sur les rochers. Odine avait dit à Algua d'être sans pitié et c'est ce que la dragonne a fait.

Fou de rage d'avoir vu son frère mourir, Viggo tenta quand même de s'enfuir avec son cher œil de dragon. Comme il avait prévu de trahir les dragonniers dés le début, il avait prévu de s'enfuir avec Ryker à bord d'une embarcation tirée par deux dragons de classe marine. Odine ne lui laissa pas le temps d'embarquer. Elle jeta son arme, courut droit vers lui avec ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie et lui sauta dessus afin qu'il tombe avec elle par-dessus la falaise ! Bien qu'inquiète pour son dragonnier, Algua se chargea des gardes qui étaient chargé de veiller sur l'embarcation secrète, puis elle se chargea de libérer les deux dragons aquatiques.

Redevenue une sirène, Odine sentait une partie de ses forces lui revenir. Elle avait fermement empoigné Viggo et l'entraîna dans les profondeurs afin qu'il se noie. Après leur dernière entrevue, elle s'était mentalement juré de le tuer. Mais commettre un meurtre envers un humain ne la dérangea pas. Après tout ce que cet homme avait fait, il méritait amplement de mourir ! Bien entendu, Viggo ne se laissa pas faire ! Il essaya de se débattre et de regagner la surface avec son précieux œil de dragon, mais Odine fit de son mieux pour l'en empêcher. Viggo essaya alors de tuer Odine avec une dague, mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire, c'est lui couper quelques mèches de cheveux et lui faire une légère entaille sur la joue gauche. Mais suffisamment profonde pour que ça saigne. Malgré la douleur et sa colère de voir une partie de sa chevelure sauvagement tailladée, Odine parvint à désarmer Viggo et continua de l'empêcher de regagner la surface. Viggo eut alors une idée. Se doutant que ça devait être son bracelet magique qui lui permettait de se changer en humaine ou en sirène, il lui ôta habilement son bracelet et le laissa couler vers les profondeurs ! Redevenue humaine, Odine retint immédiatement sa respiration et nagea pour récupérer son bracelet ! Viggo en profita pour lui donner un bon coup de pied dans le dos, puis il se hâta de regagner la surface vu qu'ils étaient assez loin. Odine avait supporté l'impact du coup de pied, mais elle dut user de la magie de sa bague pour récupérer son bracelet. Elle le récupéra à temps, repris au mieux son souffle puis leva le regard vers Viggo qui nageait aussi vite que possible. Avec un mauvais regard, elle leva sa main vers lui et lui glaça les jambes afin qu'il ne puisse plus nager. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, Viggo essaya de se libérer, mais il dut faire face à Odine qui était revenue devant lui et qui le regardait avec un grand sourire.

\- Avant que tu meures, laisse-moi te dire que l'œil de dragon que tu tiens est un faux. Le vrai est toujours chez moi, en sécurité. La preuve.

Elle tira un petit pic de glace sur l'œil de dragon qui ce congela puis éclata en mille morceaux sous le regard effaré de Viggo ! Dans une dernière tentative, il se rua sur Odine et parvint à saisir sa gorge avec ses deux mains. Il serra sa gorge de toutes ses forces et se réjouissait de voir Odine souffrir. Mais il n'avait presque plus d'oxygène. Ses poumons commençaient à lui faire mal. Très mal. Il allait mourir. C'était inévitable. Dans une dernière tentative, il tacha d'en finir avec Odine en lui plantant une dague dans le cœur ! Bien qu'épuisée et souffrante, et à la fois surprise et effrayée de voir que Viggo avait une seconde dague cachée sur lui, Odine parvint à retourner l'attaque contre Viggo. Elle planta alors la dague dans le cœur de son ennemi et recula afin de reprendre tranquillement son souffle et le regarder mourir. Impuissant et vaincu, Viggo se tortilla de douleur sous le regard indifférent d'Odine, puis il se noya, tandis que son corps coula vers les profondeurs. Comble du malheur, les deux dragons aquatiques qu'Algua venait de libérer nagèrent droit sur lui pour le manger ! Odine esquissa un sourire et, malgré sa fatigue, se hâta de regagner la surface car la bataille était surement loin d'être terminée !

Une fois à la surface, Odine continuait de reprendre son souffle. Elle était complètement épuisée… Elle était agrippée à un rocher et toujours sous l'apparence d'une sirène, quand Dagur l'appela et vint vers elle au pas de course. Lui aussi était légèrement blessé, en plus d'être légèrement couvert de sang. Le souffle court, elle leva le regard vers lui et esquissa un sourire en voyant qu'il était toujours en vie. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de remettre correctement ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, ni d'activer son bracelet pour redevenir humaine, que Dagur l'avait déjà prise dans ses bras, telle une princesse.

\- J'suis là, Odine. J'te tiens.

\- Merci, mais… T'aurais pu me laisser le temps… De me transformer, Dagur…

\- J'ai une belle sirène dans les bras. Tu ne vas pas me priver de ce plaisir, quand même ? Rétorqua t-il avec un sourire

\- Hin… Non… Dit-elle en rougissant

\- Cela dit, je dois admettre que t'es pas si lourde que ça quand t'es une sirène.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Rétorqua t-elle subitement, piquée au vif

\- Non rien, j'ai rien dit ! Se défendit-il avec un sourire légèrement nerveux

Amusée, Odine esquissa un petit sourire et fixa Dagur tout en secouant la tête, avant de lui voler un baiser et de se changer en humaine. Une fois sur ses deux jambes, Dagur continua de la soutenir vu qu'elle était assez faible et épuisée. Dagur examina sa blessure à la joue et la rassura en lui disant que ce n'était pas trop grave et qu'elle garderait sans doute une légère cicatrice. Il nettoya les traces de sang qui dégoulinaient encore sur son visage, tandis qu'Harold et les autres arrivèrent à leur tour au pas de course. Ils furent soulagés de voir qu'Odine était toujours en vie ! Toutefois, Harold regarda l'horizon, puis se permit de l'interroger.

\- Où sont Viggo et Ryker ?

\- Viggo sert actuellement de petit déjeuner à deux dragons. Quand à Ryker… Il est juste là. Regardez.

En voyant le corps de Ryker réduit en bouillie contre les rochers ensanglantés, ils esquissèrent une grimace et détournèrent vite le regard. Ils n'oublièrent pas non plus de féliciter Odine. Ils n'en revenaient pas de savoir que Ryker et Viggo étaient enfin morts, et que tous leurs soucis et leurs craintes étaient enfin finis ! Du coté du navire, les chasseurs furent éliminés, les sirènes furent libérées par leur souverain, et les dragons se chargèrent ensuite de brûler le navire et de le faire exploser. Les dragonniers avaient gardé deux chasseurs en vie afin qu'ils leur disent où se trouve la base des chasseurs, afin qu'elle puisse être détruite pour de bon.

Maintenant que les frères Grimborn étaient éliminés ainsi que la majeure partie de leurs hommes, il était temps de sauver les trois sirènes captives. Astrid et Harold restèrent sur l'île pour interroger les chasseurs afin de connaitre l'emplacement secrète de leur base. Les autres, avec l'aide de Tristan et du pouvoir du trident, se téléportèrent vers l'île ou était retenue Clara. Comme c'était la plus jeune du trio, la logique voulait que ce soit elle qui soit sauvée en premier. Et personne ne protesta face à la requête d'Odine. Au passage, Odine aurait pu rester avec Harold et Astrid afin de se reposer, mais elle tenait à suivre les autres pour libérer ses amies. Ce détail étant réglé, Tristan téléporta donc le reste des dragonniers et leurs dragons sur la première île. Les gardes furent surpris de voir les dragonniers apparaître par magie et tentèrent de les repousser, mais en vain. A travers la vitre de sa cage, Clara était heureuse de voir Odine et de savoir qu'elle allait être sauvée ! Mais le combat l'avait de nouveau effrayé alors elle s'était terrée en boule dans le fond de sa cage de verre. Une fois tous les ennemis vaincus, Odine libéra Clara avec l'aide de Dagur. Une fois libre, Clara sauta au cou d'Odine et sanglota dans ses bras. Odine la rassura et l'emmena vite dans l'eau. Le groupe subit le même processus de téléportation pour sauver Cleo. Odine et Clara furent également du voyage, même si elles se trouvaient dans l'océan. Mais grâce à Odine, Clara n'avait plus peur et fut bientôt heureuse de voir Cleo la rejoindre dans l'océan après qu'elle fut libérée par son amie d'enfance ! Vient enfin le tour de Corail. Cette dernière fut surprise de voir des humains la sauver, mais quand Tristan vint la délivrer en personne, elle fut si heureuse qu'elle l'enlaça tendrement dans ses bras dés qu'elle fut sortie de sa prison de verre ! Tristan fut également heureux et soulagé de la revoir en vie, qu'il l'enlaça avec un tendre sourire. En les regardant, Odine esquissa un sourire sincère. Une fois que Corail fut dans l'océan en compagnie de Tristan, Cleo et Clara, Odine prit la parole.

\- Bien. Maintenant que nos ennemis ont étaient vaincus et que tout le monde a été délivrée, il est temps de se séparer. Tristan ? Puis-je te confier Cleo et Clara afin que tu puisses les ramener chez leur mère ?

\- Compte sur moi, Odine. Venez, mesdemoiselles.

\- Attendez ! Tu va faire quoi maintenant ? Demanda Cleo en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie

\- Nous avons encore une base ennemie à trouver et à détruire. Mais je te promets que…

\- Odine ? Intervint Dagur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu devrais les accompagner et les ramener avec Tristan chez leur mère.

\- Mais, Dagur… !

\- On sera suffisamment nombreux pour détruire la base des chasseurs. Ne t'en fais pas pour nous. Profite de vos retrouvailles et d'avoir de nouveau la liberté de nager librement dans l'océan. Tu nous rejoindras plus tard.

Odine ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle tourna son regard vers les autres dragonniers qui l'encouragèrent également à partir avec sa famille et ses amis. Elle afficha un sourire radieux avant de serrer Dagur dans ses bras. En les voyant, Tristan put se rendre compte à quel point ces deux-là devaient vraiment s'aimer. Avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, Varek lui demanda juste de rapporter le véritable œil de dragon afin qu'il puisse être détruit dans le volcan de l'île des défenseurs des ailes. Il lui signala également qu'elle les retrouvera là-bas. Odine hocha la tête, rassura Algua, embrassa Dagur et partie rejoindre ses semblables, non sans faire un petit bond gracieux à la surface une fois qu'elle était redevenue une sirène. Elle avait fait ça pour elle, pour amuser ses amis, mais aussi pour se rassurer sur ses craintes personnelles. Il n'y avait définitivement plus aucune raison pour elle de s'inquiéter. Les dragonniers retournèrent sans plus tarder auprès d'Harold et Astrid afin de détruire une bonne fois pour toute la base des chasseurs. Varek informa Harold au sujet des consignes qu'il avait donné à Odine, et ce dernier n'exprima aucun mécontentement ni la moindre opposition. A ses yeux, Varek avait bien fait.

Les deux prisonniers n'avaient pas traîné pour dire aux dragonniers ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. Les dragonniers et leurs dragons prirent le temps de recouvrer leurs forces, puis deux heures plus tard, ils se rendirent vers la soit-disant base ennemie. Les deux prisonniers furent également du voyage, prisonniers des pattes de Tempête et Algua. Au cas où ils auraient menti, les dragonniers pourront toujours les réinterroger de manière plus persuasive ! Mais les chasseurs n'avaient pas menti. Leur base se trouvait bel et bien là où ils l'avaient indiqué. Ils furent donc jetés à la mer, et les dragonniers entreprirent de réduire la base en cendre. Cela ne prit pas longtemps et le carnage fut total ! Plusieurs chasseurs avaient même fuit dans l'espoir de sauver leur vies. Une fois leur mission accomplie, les dragonniers se rendirent tranquillement vers l'île de la reine Mala, afin d'attendre le retour d'Odine.

oO*Oo

Sous l'eau, Odine nageait et s'amusait comme une folle auprès de ses amis ! Elle était si heureuse qu'elle supporta la présence de Tristan à ses cotés. Entre eux, il n'y avait plus de colère, de haine et de rancœur. Ils étaient redevenus amis. Si Odine en était convaincue, Tristan, lui, l'aimait toujours. Et une part de lui espérait réussir à la faire changer d'avis, même s'il avait vu qu'un lien très fort unissait Odine à Dagur. Il eut d'ailleurs une idée qu'il comptait mettre en pratique dès que les filles seront de retour chez leur mère. Les retrouvailles entre Odine et les anciens bannis furent des plus joyeuses ! Tout le monde la salua et quelques uns se permirent même de l'enlacer ! Mais la plus heureuse de tous, ce fut Iris, qui était ravie et soulagée de revoir ses filles et sa filleule en vie, et auprès d'elle ! Odine lui expliqua la nouvelle situation et Iris fit de même vis-à-vis des bannis et du village. Odine ne fut pas si surprise d'apprendre que Tristan avait libérés les bannis. Elle lui adressa même un sourire reconnaissant. Vint ensuite le moment de se dire au revoir. Les séparations furent nettement moins pénibles. Odine s'apprêtait à repartir chez elle pour aller récupérer l'œil de dragon et se rendre vers l'île de Mala, mais Tristan l'interpella.

\- Odine ? Veux-tu m'accompagner au palais ? J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- C'est une surprise.

Intriguée, Odine accepta quand même d'accompagner Tristan au palais. Quand à Corail, elle avait décidé de rester un moment auprès des bannis et de ses nouvelles amies afin de reprendre des forces et se remettre de toutes ces émotions. Au palais, tout le monde était assez surpris de revoir Odine, elle qui n'était pas apparue depuis quelques mois ! Tristan l'emmena à travers les couloirs du palais, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une aile désertée du palais. Odine fut de plus en plus intriguée. Bien entendu, Tristan se garda de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une entrée scellée par un gros rocher. Tristan se servit du trident pour faire disparaître le rocher, puis il se tourna vers Odine.

\- Sais tu où nous sommes, Odine ?

\- Euh… Dans une salle oubliée du palais ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle salle. C'est l'ancienne chambre de ta mère. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de voir ses appartements durant le temps où elle vivait ici.

Odine eut un hoquet de surprise, puis elle fixa l'entrée de la chambre en se pinçant les lèvres. Tristan l'invita à y entrer avec un sourire, ce qu'elle fit en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. À l'intérieur, il faisait toujours aussi sombre et tout était toujours aussi sale. Odine du plisser le regard afin de mieux voir les objets qui l'entourait. Elle passa devant un miroir brisé et vit plusieurs reflets d'elle-même dedans. Dans le noir, c'était assez flippant de voir plusieurs visages qui vous regarde, même si c'est le votre. Odine ne fit pas gaffe où elle allait et faillit faire tomber une table basse contenant plusieurs babioles poussiéreuses.

\- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas très accueillant, ni pratique. Laisse-moi arranger ça. Dit-il

Tristan activa le trident et se servit d'une grosse quantité de magie pour restaurer toute la pièce et le mobilier, sous le regard ébahi d'Odine. Chaque objet entreposé en vrac dans la pièce fut mieux réparti et mis en valeur ! En voyant la beauté de la chambre royale revenir à la vie, Odine fut littéralement émerveillée ! C'était si beau et si grand… Son regard se perdit alors sur un portrait de sa mère, quand elle était une jeune princesse. Odine porta sa main à sa bouche et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle trouvait que sa mère était magnifique, toujours aussi douce et gentille, et que porter une petite couronne d'or sertie de grenats lui allait merveilleusement bien ! Elle se permit même de toucher le portrait du bout des doigts et de caresser le visage de sa mère. Elle esquissa un sourire triste puis alla regarder de plus près son lit à baldaquin, sa coiffeuse avec tout ses produits de beauté, ses beaux flacons, ses bijoux, ses brosses, etc. Tristan était content de voir ça. Il savait qu'Odine serait contente de voir la chambre de sa mère. Odine tomba finalement sur un très beau coffret qu'elle se permit d'ouvrir. Elle fut de nouveau bouche bée ! Elle venait de trouvait la couronne de sa mère !

\- Tu veux l'essayer ?

\- Euh… Je ne suis pas sûre que…

\- Juste pour cette fois, Odine. Histoire de voir ce que ça donne.

Après une courte hésitation, Odine finie par accepter. Qu'est-ce que ça lui coûterait d'essayer cette couronne ? Elle la prit délicatement et la posa sur sa tête sans quitter des yeux son reflet dans le miroir. Elle resta là, à se regarder sans rien dire et sans bouger. Ça lui faisait drôle de porter une couronne. Pendant un court instant, elle se sentit comme une vraie princesse !

\- Alors ? Comment tu te trouve ? Demanda Tristan en s'approchant d'elle

Elle esquissa alors un léger sourire puis ôta la couronne afin de la ranger dans son coffret.

\- Jolie. Mais les grenats ne s'accordent pas trop avec la couleur de mes nageoires.

\- Très juste. Mais tu sais… Si tu acceptais de devenir la future reine d'Atlantis, on pourra sertir ta couronne avec des pierres de jade, des émeraudes ou une pierre que tu adores.

Odine soupira discrètement. Elle se doutait que Tristan finirait par relancer le sujet. Mais cette fois, pas question de s'énerver, ni de se disputer.

\- Je ne peux pas Tristan. Je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai une vie qui m'attend là-haut. Je ne peux pas tout abandonner. Dit-elle en se tournant calmement vers lui.

\- Mais tu comptes quand même abandonner tout ça, ainsi que le rêve de ta mère ?

\- Je compte seulement abandonner une partie de mon monde natal. Quand au rêve de ma mère, je le trouve magnifique, mais c'était le sien. Pas le mien. Cela dit, je suis très heureuse d'avoir vu sa chambre, son portrait, tous ses objets et que quelques parties de son rêve se soient réalisées. Grâce à toi, j'ai l'impression de me sentir plus proche d'elle et je t'en remercie de tout cœur.

\- Je t'en prie. Mais j'ai encore une question à te poser.

\- Tu veux savoir si j'avais accepté de devenir ta reine si je n'avais pas été bannie une première fois, et si je n'avais pas rencontré les dragonniers, ni Dagur ? Devina gentiment Odine

\- Oui.

\- Sincèrement… Je pense que oui. Mais le destin en a voulu autrement. Et j'en suis quand même navrée.

\- Moi aussi...

\- Mais si tu souhaite une reine, propose-le à Corail. J'ai remarqué qu'elle semblait beaucoup t'apprécier et que ça semblait réciproque. Dit-elle avec un sourire sincère

\- Il n'y a rien entre nous, Odine. Je… Rétorqua Tristan

\- Tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre, Tristan. Mais ne te rend pas malheureux à cause de moi. Si tu as une chance d'être heureux auprès d'elle, saisi là. De plus, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle fera une excellente reine. Peut être même meilleure que celle que j'aurais été.

\- …

\- Bon bah… Je crois que je vais y aller. Encore merci et… Désolée pour ton œil. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir présenté mes excuses à ce sujet.

\- Non, mais merci quand même.

\- De rien. Ça ne te fait pas mal ? Ni trop bizarre ?

\- La douleur est passée depuis longtemps, donc ça va. Et pareil en ce qui concerne mon champ de vision. Je m'y suis fait depuis longtemps. Et puis c'est mieux de perdre un œil plutôt que la vue entière.

\- C'est vrai. Cela dit, le cache œil et la légère cicatrice te vont bien. Ça te donne même un certain charisme. Ajouta t-elle

\- Hin… Merci. Dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Odine accentua le sien puis s'apprêta à partir.

\- Odine, attend… J'ai autre chose d'important à te dire.

Bien que pressée, la sirène prit le temps de l'écouter.

\- Il faut que tu sache que je n'avais pas l'intention de parler de quoique ce soit à la reine. Quand je suis rentré de ma mission qui a duré beaucoup moins longtemps que prévu, la reine m'a convoqué pour me demander où tu étais car elle souhaitait te voir. J'ai d'abord menti en disant que je ne savais pas où tu étais car je voulais te prouver que tu pouvais avoir confiance en moi. Mais quand elle a utilisé la magie du trident pour voir où tu étais, nous avons vu que tu étais en train de te battre contre des humains avec de la magie. En voyant que j'étais au courant et que je lui avais menti, elle m'a interrogé et j'ai du tout lui dire. Mais même si j'ai plaidé en ta cause, je n'ai pas réussi à faire disparaître la colère de la reine, et mes révélations ont suffi pour te convoquer au palais. Mais sache que…

Odine posa alors son doigt sur la bouche de Tristan et lui adressa un énième sourire.

\- Stop. Arrête. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'a plus besoin de te justifier. Je ne suis plus en colère et je ne t'en veux plus. Même en ce qui concerne la reine Atlanna.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Et je souhaite que toi et moi, on reste amis et alliés. C'est possible ?

Tristan lui rendit malgré tout un sourire sincère et empoigna chaleureusement la main qu'elle lui tendait. Tristan lui annonça également que la chambre de Miria allait rester accessible et telle quelle, et que si Odine décidait de venir séjourner un moment sous l'océan, cette chambre l'attendrait. Elle le remercia, ils se dirent au revoir et il la laissa s'en aller avec un cœur moins lourd.

Odine nagea librement à travers le palais, la ville et les terres menant à sa caverne. Elle récupéra vite fait l'œil de dragon et nagea droit vers l'île de Mala. Elle avait trop hâte de retrouver ses amis et Dagur ! Elle ne fut pas étonnée de les voir tous assis sur la plage ! En la voyant enfin sortir de l'eau, Dagur fut le premier à se lever et à courir la rejoindre. Il la serra dans ses bras et lui vola un baiser. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harold et lui donna l'œil de dragon. L'une des étapes finale de cette journée allait enfin s'achever !

Après être avertie du retour d'Odine, Mala emmena tous les dragonniers dans l'antre du dragon sacré. Elle prononça un discours puis invita Harold à venir jeter l'œil de dragon dans la lave. Avant de jeter l'artefact, il le regarda deux secondes puis le jeta dans la lave sans aucun remords. Mala invita ensuite tout le monde à se joindre à elle pour fêter la victoire de dragonniers, la destruction de l'œil de dragon, la mort des frères Grimborn et la fin des chasseurs de dragons ! La fête fut grandiose, longue et tout le monde en garda un excellent souvenir !

Lors de leur retour sur Berk, Rustik et les jumeaux allèrent les voir pour savoir où ils étaient tous passés. Astrid et Harold se firent un plaisir de tout leur raconter, et comme ils s'en doutaient un peu, Rustik et les jumeaux furent à la fois sciés et dégoûtés ! Face aux protestations des jumeaux, Harold se permit de leur demander où ils étaient ce soir là. Les jumeaux échangèrent donc un bref regard et bafouillèrent une de leur fameuse excuse qui contenta le chef des dragonniers, ainsi que le reste du groupe.

oO*Oo

La paix régnait de nouveau sur l'archipel. Tout le monde avait repris le cours de sa vie et tout le monde allait pouvoir passer un hiver paisible et de joyeuses fêtes de Snoggeltog. Eh oui. L'hiver était déjà là. Comme il faisait bien froid, tout le monde avait revêtu des capes, des brassards et des jambières en fourrure. Odine avait troqué son petit gilet à capuche marron sans manche, contre un nouveau gilet en fourrure noire, avec des manches longues et une capuche. Et sur tout le rebord de la capuche et des manches, elle avait fait coudre une bande de tissu vert turquoise qui contenait de belles arabesques vikings et marines verte foncée. Le résultat était très joli, et il mettait ses yeux, son teint et ses cheveux en valeur. Pour la période de l'hiver, et étant d'humeur joyeuse et festive, elle avait ajouté un fin ruban de soie écru et un autre doré dans chacune de ses nattes. C'était original et très beau ! Elle fit des envieuses qui ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter, et Dagur ne cesser de la trouvait de plus en plus belle.

Quand les premiers flocons tombèrent du ciel, Odine fut émerveillée et hypnotisée comme une petite fille ! Elle n'avait jamais vu de neige d'aussi près ! D'ordinaire, en hiver, les sirènes restent au fond de l'océan pour ne pas avoir trop froid et pour éviter de finir emprisonnée dans la glace. C'est avec bonheur qu'elle regarda les flocons de neige dans le creux de ses mains, qu'elle toucha la couche de neige au sol, qu'elle lança sa première boule de neige, qu'elle regarda durant quelques secondes la buée qui s'échappait de sa bouche et qu'elle assista quelques jours plus tard à un phénomène unique ! Il faisait tellement froid que l'océan était complètement gelé ! Avec prudence, elle avait fait quelques pas sur la surface gelée, juste au bord de la plage. Ça lui faisait drôle de marcher sur l'eau alors qu'elle avait l'habitude d'y plonger ! Elle essaya même de voir à travers, mais elle ne vit pas grand chose. C'était trop sombre. Les routes commerciales allaient être bloquées pendant un certain temps, mais tout le monde espéra quand même que ce phénomène naturel ne dure pas trop longtemps. Cela dit, le village avait de quoi tenir quatre mois, comme l'avait souhaité Stoik.

Depuis leur retour, Odine avait repris sa vie au village, elle vivait toujours avec Ingrid et leur dragonnes, et elle continuait de filer le parfait amour avec Dagur. Il n'y avait pas de grand changement entre eux. Ils continuaient de se voir et de passer de bons moments ensemble. Depuis leur victoire, Dagur s'était lancé dans la méditation et la recherche du troisième œil. Il méditait beaucoup et méditait parfois avec Varek ! Un beau jour, pendant qu'elles étaient chez elles à faire des tartes aux pommes, Ingrid engagea une discussion très sérieuse avec Odine.

\- Alors ? Comment ça se passe avec Dagur ?

\- Bah je dois dire que ça se passe plutôt bien. On s'aime toujours autant, on est devenus plus complices pour certaines choses, et je trouve ça génial !

\- Cool. J'suis très contente pour vous.

\- Merci.

\- Et euh... Vous avez déjà couché ensemble ou pas ? Vu que vous êtes ensemble depuis 4 mois, et que vous passez beaucoup de temps sous le même toit, vous êtes surement devenu plus intime, non ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment

Odine haussa un sourcil car elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre de quoi parlait Ingrid.

\- Vous avez déjà couché ensemble, non ?

\- Euh… Si par là, tu entends dormir ensemble dans le même lit, oui. Quelques fois, même.

Malgré l'innocence qui se dégageait de sa réponse, Odine n'avait toujours pas l'air de voir où Ingrid voulait en venir. De ce fait, Ingrid demeura étonnée et quelque peu inquiète.

\- Odine ? Tu sais de quoi je voulais parler, j'espère ?

\- Euh…

\- Coucher ensemble ? Faire l'amour ? … Vous accoupler ? Dit-elle en pensant à un terme qu'une ex-sirène pourrait comprendre

Là, Odine comprit enfin de quoi Ingrid voulait parler !

\- Aah… Nous accoupler ! Faire l'amour et coucher ensemble, c'est ça que ça veut dire pour les humains ?

\- Bah oui. Tu ne le savais toujours pas, même au bout de tout ce temps passé sur terre ?

\- Non. Super... Maintenant je me sens trop nulle…

\- Hé, dis pas ça. Y'a pas de honte, tu sais ? Après tout, le peuple de la mer utilise surement d'autres termes pour ce genre de chose. Pas vrai ?

\- En effet. Mais vu que je suis humaine depuis un moment, j'aurais du m'intéresser à ce genre de chose pour éviter de passer pour une idiote… Humph. Heureusement que c'est une de mes amies proches qui m'a posé la question ! Si ça avait été une autre personne de Berk, ça aurait été la honte assurée… Dit-elle avec angoisse

\- Ouais. Admit Ingrid avec embarras. Et donc ? Vous avez… ? Insista t-elle gentiment

\- Bah non. On n'a pas encore couché ensemble, même si on a déjà dormi ensemble. Avoua Odine avec embarras

\- Comment ça se fait ? C'est à cause du fait que tu ne connaissais pas le terme adéquat ? A moins que toi ou Dagur n'osiez sauter le pas ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça. C'est tout simplement parce que… Je n'y connais rien.

\- Mmh ? Même en étant une sirène, tu n'as jamais… ?

\- Non. Jamais. Si tout s'était bien passé avec Tristan, nous l'aurions surement fait. Mais c'est pas le cas, alors voila. Et puis ma mère est morte avant de pouvoir me parler de ces choses là, donc ça n'aide pas non plus…

\- Oh. Est ce que… Tu veux que je t'explique comment les humains procèdent ?

\- Ça ne te dérangerait pas ?

\- Pas du tout. C'est toi qui vois. La rassura t-elle avec un sourire

\- Bah dans ce cas… Je veux bien que tu m'expliques.

Avec des mots simples, Ingrid lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle devait savoir sur le mode de reproduction des humains. Odine se montra très attentive, même si parfois, elle haussa les sourcils tant c'était assez surprenant !

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda Ingrid

\- Oui… C'est juste que c'est vraiment très différent du mode de reproduction des sirènes et des tritons !

\- Tiens, à ce propos ? Comment vous faites ?

\- J'en sais trop rien, vu que je ne l'ai jamais fait.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Désolée.

\- C'est rien. Et euh… Tu aurais des conseils à me donner, si jamais Dagur et moi on décide de… Coucher ensemble ?

\- Eh bien… Pour commencer, fais-lui confiance. Il ne voudra que ton bien puisqu'il t'aime. Et si ça peut t'aider, dis lui que c'est ta première fois.

\- Ah bon ? Il euh… Ne risque pas de se moquer de moi ?

\- Vu comment il a changé depuis votre rencontre, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup ! Mais s'il le fait, ce ne sera vraiment pas sympa de sa part. S'il se moque, dis le moi et j'irais le taper. Mais dans le cas contraire, ça lui montrera que tu lui fais confiance et il fera tout pour que tu te sentes également en confiance.

\- D'accord. Autre chose ?

\- Oui. Faites-le que si tu en as envie et que tu te sens prête. Ça ne sert à rien de le faire sans le vouloir. Tu en garderas un mauvais souvenir et tu ne te sentiras pas à l'aise temps que ça ne sera pas fini.

\- Ok. Merci pour tes conseils et pour ne pas t'être moquée de moi, Ingrid.

\- Je t'en prie, Odine. Ça me fait toujours plaisir de t'aider. Mais le jour où vous couchez ensemble et que tu souhaite me dire comme ça s'est passé, rends-moi service. Épargne-moi les détails, ok ? Même que je suis contente pour vous deux, je n'ai pas envie de tout savoir sur la vie sexuelle de mon frère. Dit-elle avec une pointe d'humour.

\- Hin… Promis. Et euh… Une dernière question. Est-ce que c'est douloureux ?

\- Non. Au début, tu auras peut-être mal et tu trouveras ça étrange, mais au fur et à mesure, tu y prendras gout et tu trouveras ça génial.

\- Tu la déjà fais avec Varek ?

\- Non. Ni même avec un autre garçon, mais j'en ai suffisamment entendu sur le sujet pour pouvoir te donner tous ces conseils.

\- Je vois. Encore merci, Ingrid.

oO*Oo

Quelques jours plus tard, à trois semaines de Snoggeltog et à une semaine de l'anniversaire d'Odine, une réunion eut lieu dans la grande salle pour parler des fêtes de fin d'année et repartir les taches à faire. Ingrid eut la bonne idée de proposer Odine comme gérante d'une chorale d'enfants ! Face à la surprise de cette dernière et l'étonnement des autres, elle se permit d'ajouter qu'Odine avait une très jolie voix et qu'elle avait de la créativité au niveau des paroles. Enchanté que la fête contienne une chorale qui allait chanter une création musicale venant d'une sirène, Stoik confia avec joie le poste à Odine, qui se fit toute petite sur sa chaise. Elle adressa un regard noir à Ingrid qui lui rendit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un petit sourire amusé. Stoik continua de repartir les choses à faire, puis tout le monde quitta la réunion. Odine interpella discrètement Ingrid avant qu'elle ne quitte la grande salle et l'emmena à part pour s'expliquer.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Ingrid ?

\- Parce que je sais que tu serais la personne idéale pour ce genre de travail. Et parce que ce serait dommage que les autres ne profitent pas de ta jolie voix.

\- Je chante pour moi. Pas pour les autres. Et puis je ne maîtrise pas suffisamment le chant pour chanter devant tout le monde comme une professionnelle ! Et encore moins pour apprendre aux gosses du village à chanter !

\- Tu es trop modeste, Odine.

\- Non. Je suis réaliste. Je sais que je n'en suis pas capable et que grâce à toi, cette chorale sera une catastrophe ! Sans compter que je ne connais pas suffisamment Snoggeltog et les traditions liées à cette fête pour pouvoir retranscrire toutes les émotions souhaitées à travers une chanson !

\- Oh bah si ce n'est que ça, je vais te dire ce que signifie Snoggeltog.

En quelques mots, Ingrid décrivit l'origine et la signification de cette fête pour les viking. Cette fête symbolise l'amour, l'amitié, la famille, l'occasion d'être tous réunis, le sens du partage et une autre occasion dans l'année pour penser à ceux qu'on aime. Bien qu'encore novice vis-à-vis de cette fête, Odine comprit le sens global du message et se détendit un peu, mais elle n'était pas toujours convaincue d'être à la hauteur pour diriger une chorale !

\- Tu va y arriver. J'en suis persuadée.

\- Mouais. Bon, je vais faire de mon mieux. Mais perso, j'aurais préféré participer aux décorations, à la confection de confitures, de tartes ou autre chose. Allez, à plus tard.

\- Tu va où ?

\- Bah rassembler le maximum d'enfants pour la chorale, pourquoi ?

\- Tu comptes le faire avant d'avoir trouver une chanson à leur faire chanter ?

\- … Ok, j'ai compris. Je vais m'y mettre tout de suite. Ronchonna t-elle

\- Bon courage ! L'encouragea t-elle avec un sourire

\- Gnn…

Odine quitta la grande salle et s'en alla avec Algua en direction de sa hutte. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle remit deux bûches dans la cheminée, s'installa à table avec un crayon et un bout de papier, et se mit à réfléchir sur les paroles mais aussi sur les notes musicales. Au bout d'une heure, elle ne trouva rien d'intéressant à part des bouts de phrase. Mais c'était insuffisant pour faire une belle chanson. Désespérée, Odine soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça… ? Pourquoi tout le monde se permet d'intervenir à ma place dans le choix des taches à faire pour le village ? Après Harold vis-à-vis de Gothi, voila qu'Ingrid s'y met avec une chorale pour Snoggeltog !

On frappa soudain à la porte. Odine alla ouvrir. C'était Dagur qui avait une pile de bûches dans les bras.

\- J'étais en train de couper du bois pour moi et je me suis permit d'en couper pour vous au cas où vous n'en auriez plus.

\- C'est très gentil, Dagur. Merci. Entre vite.

\- Merci. Et à ce que je vois, j'ai bien fait ! Il vous en rester tout juste trois. Dit-il en regardant les trois bûches entreposées dans le coin de la hutte

Odine alla lui faire chauffer une tasse de lait de yak pendant que Dagur déposait le tas de bois à l'endroit prévu. Il prit avec joie la tasse de lait fumante qu'Odine lui tendait.

\- Whou, ça fait du bien ! Merci... Dit-il après avoir bu une gorgée

\- Tu va commencer la construction de l'arbre de Snoggeltog, après ?

\- Ouais. Autant le faire tant qu'il ne fait pas trop mauvais. Mais comme on est nombreux à le construire, ça ira vite. J'm'en fais pas pour ça.

Odine esquissa un sourire. Le regard de Dagur se posa alors sur le crayon et le bout de papier sur la table.

\- Tu as commencé à écrire la chanson de la chorale ? Supposa t-il

\- Oui, mais je ne trouve rien. Et puis je n'aime pas écrire des chansons sur commande.

\- J'suis sur que tu va trouver une belle chanson et tous nous émouvoir, Odine. Suffit juste que tu sois envahie par l'ambiance des fêtes et tu trouveras l'inspiration nécessaire pour ta chanson.

\- T'en es sur ?

\- Mieux. J'en suis convaincu.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, je vais réessayer. Merci du conseil.

\- De rien. Allez, je file. Mastok va râler si je me pointe en retard !

Odine esquissa un petit sourire amusé tandis que Dagur engloutit d'une traite le reste de sa tasse. Il posa ensuite la tasse sur la table, piqua un bout de tarte aux pommes, embrassa Odine sur la joue et fila au travail. Odine resta un moment debout, l'air pensif. Elle repensa aux conseils de Dagur et d'Ingrid, tandis que son regard se baladait sur les décorations qu'elle et Ingrid avaient installées. En les regardant, un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage. Avec toutes ces belles décorations, le feu de bois, l'ambiance chaleureuse dans la hutte, l'odeur du lait chaud et de la tarte aux pommes, elle se sentit bien chez elle. Des éclats de rire à l'extérieur attirèrent son attention. Elle entrouvrit la porte et regarda les enfants qui jouaient ensemble dans la neige. Certains faisaient des batailles de boules de neige tandis que d'autres faisaient de la luge ou des bonhommes de neige en forme de dragons. Voir tous ces enfants s'amuser ensemble et être heureux la fit sourire. Et encore plus quand un petit garçon offrit un petit dragon de neige à une de ses amies, et qu'après l'avoir pris soigneusement entre ses petites mains, elle lui donna un bisou sur la joue en guise de remerciement.

Un courant d'air fit frissonner Odine qui referma vite la porte et qui alla se réchauffer près du feu. Elle fut de nouveau pensive alors que son regard demeurait perdu dans les flammes. Avec ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle comprit davantage le message des fêtes de Snoggeltog et eut enfin l'inspiration qu'elle souhaitait ! Elle retourna vite à table, ferma les yeux, s'imprégna de tous les sentiments agréables qu'elle avait ressentis depuis ces dix dernières minutes et commença enfin à écrire le début d'une vraie chanson. Au bout de vingt minutes, elle avait écrit pas mal de paroles. Elle continua de travailler dessus pendant une bonne heure, puis après re-lecture, elle fut assez satisfaite de son travail. Mais comme c'était pour une fête très importante, elle voulait que sa chanson soit parfaite ! Elle rangea son travail dans sa poche, et, afin de trouver davantage d'inspiration, elle sortit pour observer les villageois et s'imprégner de leurs émotions. En marchant à travers les rues, elle observa les villageois qui décoraient leur hutte, qui discutaient ensemble, qui se rendaient service, etc. Elle regardait également les autres enfants qui s'amusaient dehors et Odine se réjouissait de voir tout le monde si heureux et si enclin à célébrer cette fête, et à préparer les décorations du village et de leurs huttes. Durant quelques secondes, elle essaya d'imaginer ce que donnerait la fête de Snoggeltog dans le monde des sirènes. Ce serait sans aucun doute très différent, mais l'esprit de cette fête serait certainement présent !

En arrivant sur la grande place, elle assista à la création de l'immense arbre de Snoggeltog. Dagur, Mastok et d'autres viking charpentiers construisaient le squelette de l'édifice, alors que d'autres vikings peignaient les planches d'un beau vert clair, et que d'autres peignaient des boucliers ou des lanternes décoratives. En voyant tous le monde à l'œuvre, Odine trouva l'inspiration qui lui manquait et retourna vite chez elle pour travailler sur sa chanson, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit parfaite. Elle y travailla même jusque très tard dans la nuit dans sa chambre. Le lendemain, elle se leva de bonne heure afin de se rendre dans un endroit très précis. La clairière. Là-bas, elle pourra librement chanter sa chanson à haute voix et juger si elle était parfaite ou pas. Elle se rendit là-bas avec Algua et fut émerveillée devant la beauté du paysage ! Tout était blanc, calme, pur, et de la neige tombait avec douceur sur l'épais manteau de neige. Il n'y avait même pas une seule empreinte d'animal, d'humain ou de dragon. Odine se sentit comme privilégiée devant une telle beauté ! Algua s'amusa à courir après un petit lapin pendant qu'Odine sortit son bout de papier de sa poche et qu'elle se mit à chanter sa chanson. Quand elle chanta la dernière parole, elle se sentit émue et la jugea parfaite. Elle avait réussi ! Elle fut tellement contente qu'elle s'amusa dans la neige avec Algua. Les deux amies rentrèrent dix minutes plus tard au village car il commençait à faire froid, surtout à cause du vent qui venait de se lever.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Odine alla sur la place du village afin d'annoncer la création d'une chorale pour les fêtes et que tous les enfants qui souhaitaient y participer étaient les bienvenu ! Et c'est avec étonnement, mais aussi avec joie, que beaucoup d'enfants la rejoignirent pour participer à la chorale ! Elle leur précisa qu'en début d'après midi, ils devront tous la rejoindre dans la grande salle pour commencer les répétitions. En attendant, elle retourna chez elle pour faire plusieurs exemplaires de sa chanson. Mais en calculant le nombre de copies à faire par enfant, elle décida d'aller voir Varek pour lui demander un coup de main. Varek fut ravi de savoir qu'Odine avait réussi à composer une chanson pour les fêtes, qu'elle lui demande un coup de main et qu'il soit la première personne à être au courant ! C'est donc avec joie qu'il accepta. Grâce à son aide, ils purent faire le nombre de copies souhaitées et ils terminèrent à l'heure. Varek complimenta Odine pour sa chanson qui l'avait ému. Odine se mit à rougir et remercia Varek. Avant de s'en aller, Varek lui promit de garder le secret. Maintenant que tout ça était fait, Odine se leva et alla préparer le repas tout en fredonnant l'air de sa nouvelle chanson.

oO*Oo

Ingrid et Astrid venait de conclure la séance d'entrainement à l'académie. Et oui. Même en hiver, on continue de s'entraîner chez les vikings. Quand tous les élèves furent partie, les deux amies discutèrent tout en rangea l'académie.

\- Tu va offrir quoi à Varek pour Snoggeltog ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je cherche encore. Et toi ? T'offre quoi à Harold ?

\- Je ne sais pas non plus. Déjà que j'ai toujours rien trouvé pour son cadeau de fiançailles, alors pour un cadeau de Snoggeltog…

\- Mais tu va faire quoi quand il t'offrira le sien et que t'auras rien à lui donner ?

\- J'en sais rien, Ingrid. J'improviserai et je m'excuserai. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution…

\- Mmh… Et si tu lui écrivais un poème ?

\- Non, j'suis pas douée pour ce genre de choses.

\- Demande à Odine de t'aider ? Elle est douée pour inventer des paroles.

\- Pourquoi pas. En parlant d'elle, il faut encore qu'on organise son anniversaire sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Comme c'est le premier qu'elle passe sur terre, avec ses amis et depuis des années, il faut que ce soit parfait !

\- J'suis d'accord. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà quelques idées !

\- Moi aussi !

Elles planifièrent donc son anniversaire et se mirent d'accord sur le gâteau, les invités, le lieu, les jeux, etc. Restait plus qu'à en parler à Harold. Astrid se chargea de ça car elle devait manger avec lui en amoureux. Elle se mit en route vers la hutte du chef, et Ingrid, vers la sienne.

oO*Oo

Chez lui, Harold était assis à table, en train de nettoyer le médaillon pour Astrid. Il adorait ce médaillon. Il avait également trop hâte de l'offrir à Astrid. Son père entra dans la maison et se permit de lui faire une remarque.

\- Fils, tu devrais nettoyer ou regarder ce médaillon dans ta chambre. Pas ici. Surtout si tu veux conserver l'effet de surprise ! Imagine que ce soit Astrid qui soit rentrée et pas moi ? Qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait ? Mmh ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de m'inquiéter, papa. J'arrive à reconnaître le bruit de tes pas, même depuis l'intérieur.

\- T'es encore en train de te moquer de mon poids ?!

\- Juste un peu. Blagua t-il. Non sérieusement, papa. J'ai trop hâte de le lui donner ! J'ai trop hâte de voir sa réaction et de voir de quoi elle aura l'air avec le médaillon de maman autour du cou… Confia t-il d'une voix rêveuse

\- Je comprends, fils. Moi aussi, j'avais hâte de l'offrir à ta mère. Mais essaie de tenir jusqu'à Snoggeltog. L'effet de surprise sera encore plus beau.

\- T'as raison. Je vais vite aller le ranger avant que…

On frappa à la porte. C'était Astrid. Harold se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre pendant que Stoik alla ouvrir à sa future belle-fille. Les deux amoureux s'en allèrent manger en amoureux, et Astrid en profita pour parler à Harold de la fête d'anniversaire d'Odine. Il approuva toutes les idées des filles et promit de se charger lui-même de plusieurs détails, ce qui enchanta Astrid.


	26. Vive les histoires qui finissent bien

**_Salut à tous ! :D Et voila. C'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic basée sur l'univers de Dragon ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et que cette fic vous a plus dans son ensemble ! :3 Hésitez pas à me le dire dans vos reviews et à laisser un fav et un follow ! ^^ Encore merci à tous et bonne lecture ! Bisous ! ^^_**

 ** _/!\ Avis aux âmes sensibles : Ce chapitre contient une scène coquine._**

 ** _Crazy : Contente que la bataille et l'issue de celle-ci t'aient plut ! ^^ J'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant, et que tes dernières espérances pour tout ce petit monde se réaliseront ^^ Et t'en fais pas, Astrid offrira à Harold le plus beau des cadeaux ;) Encore merci à toi, et merci pour toutes tes théories et pour tout ces beaux compliments :3 Bonne lecture ! Bisous ^^_**

* * *

 ** _Musique : La reine des neiges - Joyeuses fêtes avec Olaf - Quand nous sommes tous ensemble_**

* * *

Chapitre 26 - Vive les histoires qui finissent bien

Sur le chemin menant à sa hutte, Dagur aperçut de loin les jumeaux en route pour la forêt, sur le dos de leur Braguettaure. Depuis leur retour de l'île de Mala, ça faisait déjà plusieurs fois que Dagur les avait vus se diriger en douce dans la forêt. Piqué par la curiosité, il demanda à Ombretueur de les suivre afin de savoir où est-ce que les jumeaux se rendaient presque trois fois par semaine. Ils les suivirent discrètement à travers les bois, jusqu'à ce que Dagur les voie pousser un rocher cylindrique et les voie entrer dans une sorte de grotte. Prout et Pète entrèrent à leur tour et refermèrent eux même l'entrée. De plus en plus intrigué, Dagur décida d'attendre que les jumeaux sortent. Pendant ce temps, il se mit à réfléchir à une idée de cadeau pour Odine, mais aussi pour sa sœur. Une heure plus tard, les jumeaux pointèrent enfin le bout de leur nez. Ce qui étonna Dagur, c'est qu'ils avaient complètement détendus, limite stone ! Dagur sortit alors de sa cachette, ce qui fit sursauter les jumeaux.

\- Dagur ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

\- T'étais en train de nous espionner ou quoi ?!

\- En effet. Alors, bande de cachottiers ? On peut savoir ce que vous fabriquez dans cette grotte au moins trois fois par semaine ? Mmh ?

Les jumeaux se concertèrent.

\- On fait quoi ? On le lui dit ?

\- Obligé, vu qu'il connait l'emplacement.

\- Alors ? Insista Dagur en croisant les bras

\- Bon, ok. On va te le dire. Mais d'abord, faut que tu jure de garder ça pour toi !

\- Et ouais. C'est un privilège, mon gars. T'es obligé de tenir ta langue !

\- Commencez déjà par me dire ce qu'il y a derrière ce rocher et on verra après.

\- Ok. Accroche-toi bien parce que c'est énorme !

\- On a trouvé une source d'eau chaude secrète !

\- Une source d'eau chaude ? Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Bah ouais ! T'à pas remarquer que je suis plus belle et plus détendue ? Demanda Kogne d'un air charmeur mais légèrement glauque

\- Euh… Ouais. Mais sinon, pourquoi autant de mystère ? Pourquoi vous le dites pas aux autres ?

\- Tss ! Parce que si tout le monde l'apprend, ce sera un bordel monstrueux ! Et puis de toute façon, cette source d'eau chaude est la propriété des jumeaux Thorston. Ce qui veut dire que nous seuls pouvons y accéder et bénéficier de cette eau. Rétorqua fièrement Kranedur

\- Et toc !

Dagur devint pensif. Une source d'eau chaude ? Voila qui ferait une excellente idée de cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'Odine ! Une fin de soirée en amoureux dans un tel endroit… Voila qui devait lui faire très plaisir !

\- Ok, les jumeaux. C'est possible de louer cette source d'eau chaude ?

\- No possiblo, amigo. Comme je te l'ai dit, cette source est…

\- Une minute, frangin ! Demandons-lui pourquoi il veut la louer et ce qu'il compte offrir en échange ! C'est peut-être l'occasion de s'enrichir !

\- Oh bonne idée, frangine ! Très bien, Dagur. On t'écoute. Pourquoi tu veux louer cette propriété ? Demanda t-il avec une voix d'homme d'affaire

\- Pour l'anniversaire d'Odine. J'aimerais lui faire une surprise et passer un moment en amoureux avec elle. Ça vous va comme raison ?

\- Mmmh… Moui. Mais que comptes-tu offrir en échange ?

\- Vu que c'est pour l'anniversaire de votre amie, vous pourriez faire une fleur pour cette fois, non ? Et puis comme ça, vous n'auriez pas besoin de chercher d'idée de cadeau. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

\- Mmmh… Il est doué en affaires. Confia discrètement Kogne à son frère

\- C'est un chef de tribu, c'est normal. Confia t-il à son tour

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On accepte ?

\- On accepte.

\- Ok, Dagur. On te loue notre source pour cette seule et unique soirée.

\- Merci pour votre générosité, les jumeaux. Odine sera surement ravie de sa surprise.

\- Oh ça, c'est sur qu'elle va l'adorer ! Je te le garantie ! Assura Kogne en levant son pouce. Mais t'as pas intérêt à parler de cet endroit à qui que ce soit d'autre. Sinon…

\- On te lance la malédiction… Des Thorstooooooon ! Annonça Krane avec une voix qui était censée faire peur

\- La malédiction des Thorston ? C'est quoi ça encore ?

\- Vaut mieux pas que tu le sache. Tu ne supporterais pas de le savoir, ni d'imaginer ce que tu vas subir. Donc un conseil : Tiens ta langue et tout ira bien.

\- Euh… Ça roule. Mais vous avez également intérêt à tenir votre langue concernant ma surprise, sinon… Je vous massacre ! Compris ?

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent en cœur puis Dagur grimpa sur le dos d'Ombretueur et retourna au village pour manger. Les jumeaux firent de même quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir discuté de cette histoire de location et la possibilité de s'enrichir.

oO*Oo

La journée passa bien vite. Chaque chose prévue par les villageois à l'extérieur avait bien avancé mais ils durent tout mettre en pause car une tempête de neige assez glaciale s'était abattue sur le village. Et elle dura jusqu'au soir ! Odine rentra chez elle complètement épuisée, frigorifiée et couverte de neige ! Heureusement qu'Algua était là pour la raccompagner ! Une fois rentrée, Odine ôta le maximum de neige puis se hâta d'aller se réchauffer prés du feu. Ingrid était là, assise prés du feu, en train de tricoter.

\- Alors cette chorale ?

\- J'ai plus de voix et j'suis épuisée… C'est pas évident de gérer une chorale, tu sais ?

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais sinon, ça été ?

\- Oui. Les enfants sont gentils, ils m'apprécient, ils écoutent, ils se concentrent au maximum… Mais y'en a beaucoup quand même. Et je n'ai pas non plus l'habitude de ça, d'être envahie par une armée d'enfants. Enfin bref. Tu tricote quoi ?

\- Mon cadeau de Snoggeltog pour Varek. Un bonnet qui aura la forme de son casque, avec les couleurs de la tribu Ingerman, orange et vert. Et comme il chevauche un Gronk je vais tricoter le visage de Bouledogre sur le dessus du bonnet.

\- Oh, c'est trop mignon… Les couleurs sont originales je dois l'admettre, mais le résultat sera adorable et Varek adorera son cadeau. J'en suis sure.

\- Merci. Et toi ? T'offre quoi à Dagur ?

\- Euh… J'avoue que je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. Mais je vais le faire dès que je n'aurais plus froid et que j'aurais mangé.

\- J'ai fait de la soupe. Sers-toi.

\- Oh super… Merci, Ingrid.

\- De rien. J'ai vu que le bois a été ravitaillé ?

\- Oui. Dagur a coupé du bois pour lui et il en a coupé pour nous aussi.

\- C'est gentil de sa part. Tu devrais lui ramener un peu de soupe pour le remercier. Ça lui fera surement très plaisir. Au pire, si tu veux, prend ta part et va souper avec lui ? Ça vous donnera l'occasion de passer un moment ensemble.

\- Ok. A tout à l'heure.

\- Ou peut être à demain.

Odine esquissa un sourire gêné puis sortit voir Dagur avec deux portions de soupe contenue dans une cruche. En chemin, elle se sentait… Bizarre. Elle avait la trouille en fait. Depuis sa discussion intime avec Ingrid au sujet de l'accouplement humain, Odine avait parfois peur de se retrouver avec Dagur, et que le moment qui n'était jamais arrivée arrive enfin. Elle avait peur que tous les éléments négatifs de la situation prennent le dessus et pourrissent l'instant qui devrait être magique aux yeux de n'importe quel couple. Et puis elle ne connaissait presque rien sur ce sujet ! Avant de se jeter à l'eau il faudrait qu'elle en sache plus sur le sujet ! Envahie par la panique, Odine arrêta de marcher et se laissa recouvrir de flocons de neige. Elle essaya de se ressaisir en se disant qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'affoler puisqu'elle n'était pas encore arrivée chez lui et que rien n'était en train de se produire. A part peut-être se transformer en bonhomme de neige ! Elle se dépêcha d'aller le voir, mais manque de bol, à quelques pas de la hutte de Dagur, elle glissa sur une flaque de verglas et renversa une bonne partie de la soupe chaude sur elle ! A cause du liquide bouillant, elle poussa un puissant cri de surprise puis claqua vite des dents quand le liquide devint gelé à cause du vent !

\- Brrr… J'ai froid… ! J'ai froid… ! J'ai froid… ! Marmonna t-elle en boucle, frigorifiée, alors qu'elle se relevait

\- Odine ? Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Dagur qui venait de sortir de chez lui

\- Oui, c'est… J'ai juste… Brrr… Est-ce que je peux entrer une minute… ? Brrr…

\- Bien sur, entre vite ! Dit-il en voyant qu'elle était trempée

Odine entra vite puis se pinça les lèvres une fois à l'intérieur. Dès que Dagur eut fermé la porte, elle lui tendit la cruche presque vide.

\- Je voulais t'apporter de la soupe… Brrr… Mais j'ai glissé et une bonne partie de la soupe s'est renversée sur moi… Désolée…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Odine. C'est très gentil quand même. Dit-il en prenant la cruche. Mais pour le moment, viens vite te réchauffer auprès du feu.

Il l'emmena près du feu et Odine s'asseya suffisamment près pour faire sécher son gilet et son pantalon.

\- Tu devrais enlever ton gilet, Odine. Il séchera beaucoup plus vite et toi, tu pourras mieux te réchauffer. Conseilla t-il

\- Non, ça va aller… Brrr… Merci.

\- Comme tu veux. Je vais m'occuper de la soupe en attendant.

Odine hocha la tête et garda le regard fixé sur les flammes. Dagur versa le restant de la cruche dans un bol, s'asseya face à Odine et but la soupe.

\- Mmh… Elle est délicieuse ! C'est toi qui l'as faite ?

\- Non… C'est Ingrid… C'est même elle qui m'a demandé de t'en apporter afin de te remercier pour le bois.

\- Eh bien tu la remercieras de ma part. C'est très gentil.

\- Ce sera fait. Tout comme le compliment envers sa soupe.

\- Merci. N'empêche, ça fait plaisir d'avoir une sœur qui a de gentilles attentions à mon égard. Ca change des menaces de morts et des regards meurtriers !

\- Tu m'étonnes. Bon bah je vais y aller, j'suis quasi sèche.

\- Déjà ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on reste un peu ensemble ? S'étonna Dagur

\- Si, mais cette chorale et ces gosses m'on épuisée, et j'ai qu'une envie : Dormir et être au calme. Mentit-elle à moitié

\- Si ce n'est que ça, tu peux dormir ici et avec moi. Tu seras au calme, au chaud et avec moi. Et t'auras pas besoin de te retaper toute la route sous la neige. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Refuser une troisième fois risquerait d'éveiller des soupçons. Odine finit par esquisser un sourire et accepta son offre. Elle soupa avec Dagur puis ils montèrent se coucher. Odine enleva ses bottes, son gilet et ses gantelets en fourrure puis s'installa confortablement dans le lit. Dagur enleva également ses bottes, son armure et sa cape en fourrure et alla se coucher auprès de sa belle. Ils s'embrassèrent, mais par précaution, Odine lui souhaita une bonne nuit et fit mine de s'endormir. Fort heureusement, Dagur ne soupçonna rien d'inquiétant puis il ferma à son tour les yeux et s'endormit.

oO*Oo

La semaine passa très vite. Les décorations étaient enfin terminées ! Le village resplendissait des couleurs et des décorations de Snoggeltog, le sapin de bois sur la grande place rayonnait de part sa hauteur et ses décorations, et chaque hutte était soigneusement décorée. Le tout était recouvert d'une couche de neige, ce qui rendait le village tout aussi magique.

Coté cadeau, tout le monde progressa et avait déjà bien progressé, sauf la pauvre Astrid qui paniquait désespérément dans son coin. Elle n'avait même pas encore demandé de coup de main à Odine pour un poème. De son coté, Odine avait décidée de tricoter une belle écharpe bleu foncé pour Dagur, avec le symbole de la tribu des Parenvrilles sur les extrémités de l'écharpe. Quand à la chorale, ça avançait bien aussi. Les enfants connaissaient presque par cœur la chanson, ainsi que le rythme et le déroulement prévue lors de la chorale. Odine s'était habituée à ce rôle et avait noué des liens avec les enfants.

Le jour J arriva enfin. Tout était prêt pour que l'anniversaire d'Odine se déroule parfaitement ! La fête aura lieu en fin d'après midi chez Odine et Ingrid. Madame Hofferson avait promis de se charger du gâteau le matin, et Astrid avait dit qu'elle s'occuperait du reste. Harold se chargerait d'accueillir les invités qui seront là, comme prévu. Dagur se chargea de tout préparer pour sa surprise de ce soir à la source d'eau chaude, et Ingrid avait pour mission de tenir Odine éloignée de leur hutte pour une partie de l'après-midi, afin que leurs amis puissent tranquillement décorer la hutte et tout préparer. Avec la complicité de Baquet, Ingrid avait emmené Odine dans la grande salle pour que Baquet peigne son portrait sur un bouclier. Elle l'avait discrètement payé pour que la séance dure le plus longtemps possible et qu'il fasse exprès de se tromper et de rater ses portraits.

Baquet joua subtilement le jeu. La première fois, il avait fait exprès d'éternuer après avoir peint la moitié du portrait, et un malheureux coup de pinceau ruina le futur chef d'œuvre. La seconde fois, il fit exprès de se tromper dans les proportions. La troisième fois, il avait fait exprès d'éternuer de nouveau et grossièrement sur le portrait. Et la quatrième fois, il joua les râleurs en disant que la pose ne lui plaisait pas, et qu'il trouvait que ça ne mettait pas Odine en valeur. Avant de se remettre à peindre, lui et Odine passèrent dix bonnes minutes à essayer de trouver la pose parfaite. A la longue, Odine en avait marre, mais elle tacha de se montrer patiente et compatissante envers l'artiste. Elle ne se douta même pas un seul instant que tout ça n'était que de la comédie ! Baquet recommença à peindre mais cette fois, il fit exprès de bien prendre son temps. Odine avait des fourmis dans les jambes et la bougeotte à force de rester assise sur sa chaise !

C'était enfin l'heure. Sous le signal discret d'Ingrid, Baquet cessa de jouer la comédie et termina enfin le portrait au bout d'une heure. Odine trouva son portrait absolument magnifique ! Elle était émue et remercia Baquet pour ce beau cadeau. Ingrid entraîna Odine vers leur huttes afin qu'elle y dépose son portrait, sans pour autant lui dire qu'une fête se déroulait là-bas. Odine ne se douta de rien tellement que la séance de peinture l'avait épuisée. Mais la surprise fut totale quand elle entra chez elle et que tous ses amis lui souhaitèrent en cœur un joyeux anniversaire ! Stoik, Gueulfor et la mère d'Astrid étaient présents aussi. Mais la surprise fut encore plus grande quand elle vit que Mala et Throk étaient présents, mais également Iris, Cleo, Clara, Tristan et Corail ! Ils étaient tous les cinq vêtus comme de vrais vikings et ils tenaient sur leurs jambes, non sans quelques difficultés pour certains. Odine n'en revenait pas ! Les larmes aux yeux, elle déposa son portait par terre, contre le mur, puis enlaça affectueusement chaque membre de sa famille, puis Corail et Tristan. Odine se tourna alors vers Mala qui venait de prendre la parole.

\- Bien ! Maintenant que l'invitée d'honneur est enfin arrivée, elle va pouvoir ouvrir ses cadeaux afin que la fête puisse commencer. Odine ? Ceci est de ma part. Et vu ce que j'ai appris à votre sujet, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Odine fut énormément intriguée par les propos de la reine et prit le coffret assez grand et large qu'elle lui tendait. Odine s'asseya et ouvrit le beau coffret en bois brut. Ça se voyait que c'était un cadeau venant d'une personnalité royale ! Mala y avait sans aucun doute mit tout son cœur. En ouvrant le couvercle, Odine eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant que le coffret contenait une magnifique robe viking verte turquoise, aux manches verte claire, et avec quelques broderies dorées sur le col de la robe. Odine la prit soigneusement et l'extirpa doucement de la boite. En voyant la robe dans son intégralité, tout le monde fut enchanté par sa beauté ! Surtout Odine !

\- Elle vous plait ? Demanda Mala

\- Je… Oui, Mala ! Elle est vraiment magnifique !

\- Voila qui me rassure. Je tenais vraiment à vous offrir un cadeau digne de votre véritable rang. Princesse. Dit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil

\- P… Princesse ? Harold ? Dit Odine en se tournant vers lui avec un demi-air sévère

\- Ah je peux te jurer que ce n'est pas moi qui ai craché le morceau ! Se défendit-il en levant les mains

\- Alors c'est qui ?

\- C'est moi... Avoua Rustik en levant timidement la main.

\- Ne lui en voulez pas trop, Odine. Quand il m'a fait cette révélation, il avait un peu trop abusé de l'hydromel.

\- Je vois.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop, Odine ?

\- Non. Je ne t'en veux pas, Rustik. Le rassura t-elle

\- Vraiment ? Alors dans ce cas, enfile ta robe, qu'on voit de quoi tu as l'air dedans.

\- Ok.

Odine s'apprêtait à mettre sa robe par-dessus sa tunique, mais Mala l'en empêcha rapidement avec un petit rire nerveux !

\- Hin… Il vaut mieux éviter de faire ça, Odine. C'est une robe élégante, pas une vulgaire chemise en toile de jute !

\- Désolée, Mala…

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Venez avec moi à l'étage. Je vais vous aider à la revêtir.

Mala emmena donc Odine à l'étage pour l'aider à mettre sa robe et à être coiffé convenablement pour la fête. Ça faisait bizarre à Odine qu'on s'occupe d'elle et qu'elle soit vêtue comme une princesse. Mais grâce à l'aide de Mala, elle se trouva finalement très belle en voyant son reflet dans son miroir. Une vraie princesse ! Et la robe, les couleurs de celle-ci, le fait d'avoir ses longs cheveux détachés, soigneusement brossés et d'avoir les mèches de devant rattachées à l'arrière lui allaient à merveille ! Mala descendit la première et annonça fièrement l'arrivée de la princesse Odine ! Odine leva les yeux au ciel avec amusement, et une fois qu'elle eut descendue les dernières marches avec lenteur et grâce, elle se mit à rougir mais joua le jeu en faisant une révérence à la reine et à ses amis. Tristan la trouvait absolument magnifique dans sa robe, tout comme Dagur et les autres.

Puisqu'elle avait ouvert son premier cadeau, elle continua d'ouvrir les autres. De la part d'Harold et Gueulfor, elle reçut un beau poignard tout neuf avec un joli « O » gravée sur le manche. De la part de Stoik, elle reçut un beau casque afin qu'Odin puisse venir mettre ses cadeaux de Snoggeltog dedans. Ingrid et Astrid lui avait offert un bracelet et des boucles d'oreilles viking en or. Varek lui avait offert un manuel récent d'herboriste afin qu'elle puisse mieux connaitre les vertus des plantes et fleurs qu'elle utilise pour ses remèdes. Rustik lui offrit une belle hache toute neuve en fer de Gronk. Throk lui offrit une petite sirène taillée dans de la pierre de lave. Dagur et les jumeaux annoncèrent qu'ils offriraient leurs cadeaux plus tard. De la part de Corail, elle reçut un gros et magnifique coquillage nacré qui pouvait servir de cor d'alerte. Tristan lui avait déjà offert son cadeau en permettant à Iris et sa famille d'être présent pour son anniversaire. Ces dernières lui offrirent chacune un bijou confectionné avec des perles nacrées. Odine était très contente de tous ces beaux cadeaux et remercia de tout cœur ses amis.

Madame Hofferson annonça qu'il était temps pour le gâteau de faire son entrée ! Pendant qu'elle allait en cuisine chercher le gâteau, Dagur et Astrid se chargèrent de rassembler tous les cadeaux dans un coin de la pièce afin que le gâteau puisse être servi sur la table. Les êtres de la mer avaient attentivement observé le genre de cadeaux que les humains s'offrent pour de tels événements. Ce n'était pas si différent des cadeaux qu'ils s'offrent entre eux, mais c'était intéressant pour eux de voir ça de leur propres yeux. La mère d'Astrid apporta un beau gros gâteau au beurre de yak, avec 20 bougies flamboyantes sur le dessus ! Clara n'avait jamais goûté de nourriture humaine, et encore moins de gâteau, mais elle en avait l'eau à la bouche ! Et les autres aussi ! Madame Hofferson posa le gâteau devant Odine qui était assise en bout de table. Odine le regardait attentivement avec un petit sourire, sans rien dire et sans bouger.

\- Ça va, Odine ? Demanda Harold

\- Oui… C'est juste que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je vais souffler des bougies. On n'en souffle pas dans l'océan.

\- Dans ce cas, si c'est la première fois que t'en souffle, ferme les yeux, fais un vœu, puis souffle-les toutes en même temps ! Conseilla la mère d'Astrid avec un tendre sourire

Odine lui rendit son sourire puis elle se leva pour mieux souffler ses bougies. Elle ferma les yeux, puis quelques secondes plus tard, elle souffla toutes ses bougies. Tout le monde se mit à applaudir et Odine afficha un sourire radieux.

\- Alors, Odine ? Qu'as tu souhaité ? Demanda Gueulfor

\- Rien. J'ai déjà tout ce que je veux autour de moi. Répondit-elle avec des yeux brillants

Chacun lui rendit son sourire et fut très touché par ses paroles. Dagur s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa et lui tendit un couteau afin qu'elle puisse avoir l'honneur de couper son gâteau. Le reste de la fête se déroula merveilleusement bien. Tout le monde a bien dansé, bien ri, bien mangé et bien parlé. Odine avait bien discuté avec Iris, Cleo, Clara et Corail. Elle tenait à savoir ce qu'ils pensaient du monde des humains et elle tenait à connaitre leurs impressions. Ils lui répondirent tous que c'était assez surprenant, intéressant, et que le fait de marcher sur des jambes était très bizarre au début, mais qu'à la longue, ils s'y étaient fait. Clara, elle, annonça clairement qu'elle préférait nager que marcher, et que même si elle était contente d'être là pour l'anniversaire, elle avait hâte de retourner dans l'eau. Pendant qu'Odine discutait avec elles, Tristan l'observait de loin tandis qu'il buvait le reste de son verre. Dagur alla le voir et l'interpella gentiment, ce qui fit sortir le roi de ses réflexions.

\- Salut. Tu t'amuse bien ?

A cause de ses sentiments à l'égard de Dagur vis-à-vis d'Odine, Tristan n'adressa pas de grand sourire à Dagur, mais il ne l'envoya pas non plus balader du regard. Il n'avait pas envie de gâcher l'anniversaire d'Odine, alors il prit sur lui et lui répondit gentiment.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

\- Bien. Au fait… Merci.

\- Mmh ? Merci pour quoi ?

\- Pour son cadeau d'anniversaire. Odine est heureuse et ça, c'est génial. Donc merci.

\- De rien. Ça me fait plaisir aussi de la voir heureuse. C'est tout ce que je souhaite.

\- Mmh, mmh.

\- Puis-je te demander quelque chose, Dagur ?

\- Ouais, quoi ?

\- Promets-moi d'être toujours là pour Odine, de veiller sur elle, de la protéger et de continuer à la rendre heureuse.

\- Compte sur moi, blondinet. Assura t-il avec un clin d'œil

Tristan esquissa un petit sourire amusé et retourna à la fête. Odine leur adressa un regard de loin, puis elle tourna son regard vers Corail et l'emmena à part pour lui dire deux mots.

\- Alors ? Comment ça se passe entre toi et Tristan ? Vous sortez ensemble ?

\- Non. On est juste amis.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant, j'avais l'impression que vous ressentiez de l'affection l'un pour l'autre ?

\- C'est vrai. On s'apprécie, mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Bah comme vous étiez en couple, je ne voudrais pas t'offenser en sortant avec lui, Odine. Ça ne se fait pas de sortir avec les ex petit amis de ses amies.

\- Corail... Je te remercie beaucoup, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part… Mais laisse-moi te dire quelque chose. Actuellement, je suis en couple avec Dagur et je suis heureuse. Je ne serais donc pas offensée si vous décidez de vous fréquenter. Au contraire, ça me ferait plaisir puisque je sens qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous. La rassura t-elle avec un sourire

\- C'est vrai ? Ça ne te dérangerait pas ?

\- Puisque je te le dis ! Alors maintenant, arrête de t'en faire, va le voir et amusez vous.

Corail remercia Odine et alla voir Tristan d'un pas timide. Ils finirent par passer pas mal de temps ensemble et finirent par bien s'amuser. Et après avoir dansé, un lien plus fort se créa entre eux, ce qui enchanta Odine.

Vers la fin de la fête, Dagur demanda à Odine de le suivre à l'extérieur pour qu'il puisse lui offrir son cadeau. Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, mais avant de partir, elle remercia tout le monde et enlaça une dernière fois sa famille et ses amis avant qu'ils ne retournent dans leur monde ou sur leur île. Elle monta pour se changer car Dagur lui avait discrètement dit qu'elle serait plus à l'aise en pantalon qu'en robe pour se rendre à l'endroit où se trouvait sa surprise. Elle grimpa ensuite sur le dos d'Algua, mit sa capuche et suivis Dagur et Ombretueur vers la forêt. Dagur se garda de lui dire où ils allaient, ce qui attisa la curiosité de la jeune femme. Et encore plus quand ils atterrirent dans la forêt enneigée, au milieu de nulle part !

\- Où tu m'as emmenée, Dagur ? Y'a rien ici !

\- Détrompe-toi. La surprise est cachée. Regarde.

Il poussa l'ouverture de la source secrète sous le regard étonnée d'Odine, puis il lui demanda d'entrée la première. Une fois le quatuor à l'intérieur, Dagur demanda aux dragons de faire le guet et de grogner si quelqu'un s'approchait ou si quelqu'un essayait d'entrer. Tout ceci attisa beaucoup la curiosité d'Odine qui suivit Dagur après que ce dernier ait allumé une torche. Ils avancèrent à travers un couloir de taille moyenne creusé dans la roche. Plus ils avançaient, plus Odine trouvait qu'il faisait chaud dans cette grotte. Deux minutes plus tard, elle comprit pourquoi ! C'était à cause de la source d'eau chaude qui régnait au milieu d'une petite grotte de taille moyenne. Pendant qu'elle regardait tout autour d'elle, Dagur alluma une torche fixée au mur par les jumeaux, puis il se tourna vers Odine qui croisa son regard.

\- Les jumeaux ont découvert cette source depuis notre retour. Je les aie suivis afin de savoir où ils se rendaient plusieurs fois par semaine. Et comme ils en ont fait leur propriété, j'ai réussi à faire en sorte qu'ils nous la laissent pour aujourd'hui afin qu'on passe un moment en amoureux pour ton anniversaire. Donc… Surprise !

\- Dagur, c'est… C'est très attentionné ! Merci !

\- De rien, ma chérie. Et j'ai tout prévu pour qu'on ne manque de rien ! Regarde.

Il prit un panier qui était caché dans un coin de la grotte et en sortit une grande couverture en fourrure qu'il installa tout de suite par terre, prés de la source, puis il sortit de quoi boire et de quoi manger. Odine eut comme un drôle de pressentiment. Cette attention de la part de Dagur, cet endroit, cette ambiance romantique, cette faible source de lumière, cette grande et douce couverture en fourrure et le pique-nique gourmand laissait penser que ce soir pourrait être le grand soir pour elle. Depuis sa dernière discussion avec Ingrid et sa dernière crise de panique à ce sujet, elle avait beaucoup réfléchit et avait fini par accepter le fait que si ça devait arriver, et bien c'est que ça devait arriver. Elle se remémora rapidement tous les conseils d'Ingrid, mais elle se rappela du plus important : si elle était sur le point de sauter le pas avec lui ce soir, il fallait avant tout qu'elle en ait envie. Et curieusement, elle en avait envie. Du moins, c'est ce que son corps et les frissons qu'elle avait voulaient lui laisser croire. Mais un détail la gênait toujours. C'était de se retrouver nue en sa présence. Quand elle était une sirène et qu'elle était vêtue de sa tenue terrestre magique, c'était différent. Le fait que les gens voient ses épaules, son dos, ses jambes et son léger décolleté ne l'avait jamais vraiment gênée jusque là ! Mais là, comme elle était complètement humaine, ça la gênait. Mais elle avait confiance en Dagur et elle espérait de tout cœur que si le moment fatidique devait se produire, tout se passerait bien.

\- Vu qu'on vient de s'empiffrer d'un buffet d'anniversaire et d'un excellent gâteau, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait… Se baigner en amoureux ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? Proposa t-il alors qu'il déposait sa cape en fourrure sur la couverture

\- Pourquoi pas. Mais avant…

Elle lui vola un baiser tout en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Merci beaucoup, Dagur... Je t'aime... Murmura t-elle d'une voix suave entre deux baisers.

Enivrée par son amour pour lui et par ce qu'elle ressentait, Odine continua de l'embrasser avec de plus en plus de fougue. Dagur, ne pouvant résister à ces baisers ni à ses propres émotions, serra Odine dans ses bras et finit par l'entraîner avec elle sur la couverture. Même qu'ils se voyaient à peine, ils échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire, puis Dagur se mit à embrasser tendrement le creux de son cou. Les yeux clos, Odine savoura l'effet de ses baisers, si bien qu'elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et poussa quelques soupirs d'extase. Voyant et sentant qu'elle aimait ça, Dagur continua avec plus d'intensité, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'état d'Odine, ni même le sien ! Odine se posait encore plein de questions mais elle décida finalement d'arrêter de se prendre la tête et de laisser les choses se faire. Elle embrassa tendrement Dagur tout en caressant tendrement son visage, ses cheveux, son cou et ses bras. Encouragé et excité, Dagur fit de même en passant ses mains sous le gilet et la tunique d'Odine. Pour l'instant il n'avait caressé que sa taille, mais Odine se sentait nerveuse. Avant qu'ils ne tentent d'aller plus loin, Odine le stoppa et s'apprêta à lui avouer son secret.

\- Dagur, attends… Il… Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

Dagur haussa les sourcils, mais il se montra patient. Après une courte hésitation, Odine se jeta enfin à l'eau.

\- Voila, je… Si on va plus loin, je veux que tu sache que… Ce sera ma première fois.

\- Euh… En tant qu'humaine ?

\- Non. Ce sera ma première fois... Tout court.

Odine se mordit la lèvre et pria les dieux pour qu'il ne se moque pas d'elle ! Mais Ingrid avait eu raison vis-à-vis de son frère. Il aimait tellement Odine qu'il était content qu'elle lui confie ce genre de chose embarrassante. Elle lui prouvait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Il esquissa un tendre sourire puis lui donna un bref mais tendre baiser.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Odine. Fais-moi confiance.

\- Je te fais confiance, Dagur. Lui souriait-elle, les yeux brillants

Rassurée, Odine lui rendit tendrement son baiser et enveloppa de ses bras les épaules de Dagur. Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis leurs baisers devinrent plus fougueux au fur et à mesure. Odine laissa Dagur déboutonner son gilet puis elle le laissa caresser tout le haut de son corps, y comprit sa poitrine. Ça lui faisait bizarre, mais elle aimait ça, au point de sentir ses joues s'embraser et son corps frissonner davantage. Elle aimait sentir les mains de Dagur sur son corps. Elles étaient comme celles de son père, Osvald. Rugueuses, mais douces. Voulant faire preuve de courage et franchir elle-même un cap, elle poussa gentiment Dagur de façon à ce qu'il soit agenouillé au dessus d'elle. Elle ôta elle même son gilet, puis ferma les yeux, inspira et ôta sa tunique. Elle frissonna et sentit ses joues s'embraser davantage. Elle ouvrit ensuite les yeux et regarda Dagur droit dans les yeux alors qu'elle reposait ses habits sur la couverture. Son cœur battait terriblement fort dans sa poitrine. Dagur la regarda et lui adressa un sourire avant de se pencher vers elle et d'embrasser tendrement sa poitrine et son corps.

Les yeux clos, Odine haletait de plaisir à chaque geste de sa part. Mais elle eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle sentit la main de Dagur passer sous son pantalon afin de caresser sa féminité. Sa surprise et son appréhension laissèrent bientôt place au plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Pour preuve, elle haletait de nouveau de plaisir, son corps se courbait légèrement et ses mains agrippaient la couverture. Sentant qu'elle était prête, Dagur ôta sa main afin de lui ôter son pantalon et sa culotte. Odine se laissa faire, mais une fois nue, elle eut le réflexe de cacher sa poitrine avec ses bras, de serrer les jambes et de légèrement les replier vers elle. Dagur ne dit rien et la laissa ainsi le temps qu'il ôte lui-même ses habits. Une fois nu à son tour, il caressa les jambes d'Odine qui essayait de se détendre. Elle rabaissa lentement ses jambes mais les garda serrer et garda également ses bras sur sa poitrine. Dagur en profita alors pour revenir à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle et mettre son visage à la hauteur du sien. Il voyait bien qu'elle était nerveuse, mais il la trouvait adorable et très belle. Elle avait vraiment un corps parfait.

\- J'irai doucement, Odine. Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui, Dagur… Répondit-elle, le cœur battant

Il l'embrassa alors qu'il allongeait son corps chaud contre le sien. Le cœur battant, Odine écarta lentement les jambes et entoura de nouveau les épaules de Dagur avec ses bras. Dagur positionna correctement son membre devant l'entrée de sa féminité, puis d'un simple regard, il lui demanda s'il pouvait y aller. Odine déglutit discrètement puis hocha la tête. Dagur pénétra lentement et doucement en elle. Et comme ses caresses et ses baisers l'avaient suffisamment excitée, la pénétration fut plus aisée et Odine n'eut pas trop mal. Elle avait anticipé l'effet de la douleur en serrant les dents et en calant son front contre l'épaule de Dagur. Il lui laissa le temps de s'en remettre puis quand elle se détendit, il commença à faire de lents va-et-vient. Il ressentait déjà beaucoup de plaisir et ce fut rapidement le cas pour Odine qui commençait vraiment à se détendre et à apprécier le principe de l'accouplement humain. Elle haletait de plaisir à chaque coup de reins et ses mains agrippaient et caressaient les épaules de Dagur. Sans s'arrêter, Dagur caressa une de ses cuisses et la souleva légèrement afin d'accentuer leurs plaisirs. Odine ne se retint pas de crier de plaisir, ni même quand Dagur embrassa son cou. Ils continuèrent de faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que Dagur ne puisse plus se contenir. Il informa Odine de ce qu'il allait faire, puis il s'écarta afin de lâcher sa semence sur la couverture. A bout de souffle, Odine tourna le regard et le regarda faire, même si elle ne voyait pas grand-chose à cause du manque de lumière. C'est donc avec ce liquide blanc que les humains font des bébés ? Elle fut très touchée que Dagur ait eut le réflexe de s'écarter à temps. Dagur fixait Odine pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle, puis il s'allongea à ses cotés. Il se sentait très bien, mais le plus important à ses yeux, c'était Odine et ce qu'elle avait pensé de sa première fois.

\- Comment tu te sens… ?

\- Très bien… Avoua t-elle, le souffle court

\- Ok. Et… Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

\- J'ai trouvé ça génial, Dagur… Et j'ai aimé la façon dont tu t'es comporté avec moi… Merci beaucoup…

\- Je t'en prie, Odine… Je suis content si t'a pas été déçue.

\- Hin… Et toi ? T'a pas été déçu de moi ?

\- Pas du tout. T'entendre et te voir prendre du plaisir m'a plu et m'a encouragé à continuer.

\- Merci… Rougit-elle

Ils s'embrassèrent puis Odine alla se blottir dans ses bras.

\- Au fait ? Ce… C'était ta première fois aussi ? Osa t-elle demander

\- Non. Avoua t-il

\- Ah, tu… Tu l'avais déjà fait ?

\- Quelques fois, oui.

Odine se pinça les lèvres car elle n'osait pas lui demander avec combien de filles il avait déjà couché.

\- Mais c'est la première fois de ma vie où je l'ai fait en étant amoureux de ma partenaire. Et c'est mille fois mieux que ce que j'ai connu. Précisa t-il avec un tendre sourire

Odine retrouva rapidement le sourire et embrassa encore une fois Dagur.

\- Je peux à mon tour te poser une question très importante ?

\- Bien sur.

\- Voila. Au printemps… Je compte retourner sur l'île des Parenvrilles pour rebâtir ma tribu.

\- Mmh ? Tu ne devais pas poursuivre les recherches concernant ton père ? S'étonna t-elle

\- Normalement, oui, mais je sens au fond de moi qu'il est mort, Odine. Et plutôt que de passer ma vie à chercher un homme qui est probablement mort, je préfère consacrer mon temps et ma vie à des choses plus importantes, comme toi, ma sœur et ma tribu. Et de ce fait… Je voulais te demander si tu accepterais de partir avec moi ? Bien entendu, je comprendrais que tu…

\- Oui. Dit-elle sans hésiter.

Sa réponse et son sourire enchanta Dagur qui l'embrassa fougueusement tout en la serrant de nouveau dans ses bras. Pour fêter ce nouveau départ et le lien renforcé de leur couple, ils allèrent se baigner dans l'eau qui était délicieusement chaude. Ils s'amusèrent, se bécotèrent, s'étreignirent, se caressaient, et ils refirent même l'amour. Et dans l'eau, c'était tout aussi génial. Après leur baignade, ils allèrent se sécher et revêtir leur tenue pour ne pas avoir froid. Ils eurent également un petit creux et soif, alors ils s'installèrent face à face sur la couverture et dévorèrent leur pique-nique.

\- En tout cas… Cette soirée fait partie des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Avoua Dagur

\- Ah ? Quels sont les autres moments ?

\- Eh bien… Il y a tout d'abord la nuit où je t'ai avoué mes sentiments et que tu ne m'as pas rejeté. Il y a aussi le jour de notre rencontre, ainsi que le soir où nous avons regardé les étoiles pour la première fois. Après j'en ai plein d'autres que j'adore, mais ceux là sont ceux que j'adore le plus.

\- Moi aussi. Et je ne suis pas prête d'oublier cet anniversaire. Je dirais même que c'est le plus beau de toute ma vie ! Merci encore…

\- De rien, mon amour. Euh… Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

\- Non. Je veux rester ici cette nuit.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Je ne veux pas quitter cette grotte, Dagur. Avoua t-elle avec un tendre sourire

Dagur acquiesça sa demande avec un sourire, et c'est ainsi que nos deux amoureux passèrent la nuit dans cette grotte et qu'ils n'en sortirent que le lendemain matin très tard.

oO*Oo

Snoggeltog arriva enfin ! Tout le village était rassemblé dans la grande salle et faisait la fête. Depuis son anniversaire et cette merveilleuse nuit auprès de Dagur dans cette grotte, Odine était plus rayonnante que jamais ! Elle n'avait plus peur de rien et elle était encore plus câlineuse avec Dagur. Elle passa même beaucoup plus de temps chez lui que chez elle. Surtout le soir. Dagur n'avait aucune pudeur, mais Odine, elle, était nettement moins pudique qu'avant. Concernant leur départ au printemps, ils avaient décidés d'attendre Snoggeltog pour le dire à leurs amis. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. La nouvelle fut assez surprenante pour tout le monde, mais après, ils l'acceptèrent avec joie et finirent par les encourager. Dagur profita de cette occasion pour discuter à part avec Ingrid afin de la convaincre de venir avec eux.

Astrid était particulièrement nerveuse aujourd'hui. La date pour remettre les cadeaux de fiançailles, c'était aujourd'hui. Et comme Harold ne lui avait pas encore offert son cadeau, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il le lui offre d'un moment à l'autre. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, lorsqu'il se sentit prêt. Odine n'avait pas encore chanté sa chanson avec les enfants de la chorale, car elle tenait à le faire dès que l'histoire des cadeaux de fiançailles sera réglée. Pas avant. Elle, Ingrid, Dagur et Varek les observèrent de loin et espérèrent de tout cœur que ce moment ce déroule bien !

\- Astrid ?

\- Oui, Harold ? Dit-elle, le cœur battant d'angoisse

\- Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais t'offrir…

Il sortit le médaillon de sa poche et le présenta à Astrid qui le regarda avec surprise.

\- Ce médaillon… C'était le cadeau de fiançailles de mon père, à ma mère. Il me l'a donné pour qu'à mon tour, je puisse te l'offrir.

Il passa la chaîne autour du cou d'Astrid qui regarda le médaillon avec un air triste. Elle était touchée par ce cadeau qui était symbolique et magnifique ! Et le fait de n'avoir aucun cadeau pour Harold lui fit encore plus de peine qu'elle n'en avait déjà. Mais Harold ne se rendit pas compte du sens de son état et continua son discours.

\- Astrid… Tu fais partie de notre famille. Tu l'as toujours été et j'espère que… Tu le seras, pour toujours.

Astrid détourna alors le regard et soupira tristement. Harold fut assez surpris de sa réaction et se gratta nerveusement la nuque.

\- Euh… Ok. Bah si tu le trouve si laid que ça…

\- Harold, j'ai… C'est magnifique, c'est parfait ! C'est juste que… Je n'ai pas réussi à te trouver un cadeau… Je savais pas quoi t'offrir, ni ce que t'aurais… S'excusa t-elle avec des yeux brillants

Harold se mit alors à sourire et tacha de rassurer sa petite amie.

\- Quoi m'offrir ? Astrid, tu m'as déjà offert le plus beau des cadeaux qui puisse exister : toi ! Et le fait que tu sois là avec moi ! C'est le seul cadeau dont j'ai besoin…

Émue et rassurée, Astrid lui adressa un beau sourire et le serra tendrement dans ses bras. Tout aussi rassuré que son cadeau lui plaise, il la serra également dans ses bras. Odine et les autres étaient tout aussi rassurés qu'Astrid, et s'échangèrent des sourires.

\- Bien. Je crois que je vais pouvoir chanter ma chanson. Leur annonça Odine

Ses amis la regardèrent s'éloigner vers la petite estrade prévue pour la chorale. Vêtue de sa belle robe turquoise offerte par Mala, Odine était vraiment très belle. Et avec les belles décorations de Snoggeltog derrière elle, sa beauté était mise en valeur. Elle prit une cloche et la fit sonner pour que le monde se taise et se tourne vers elle.

\- Votre attention, s'il vous plait ! La chorale de Snoggeltog va bientôt retentir ! Annonça t-elle fièrement.

Elle observa la réaction des villageois et fut ravie et soulagée de voir que tout le monde avait hâte de les entendre chanter. Elle posa la cloche puis adressa un regard à ses amis qui l'encourageaient du regard. Elle leur rendit leur sourire, puis inspira profondément avant de se mettre à chanter.

 _C'est bien beau d'ouvrir un cadeau, de défaire un nœud tout brillant,_

 _Mais le plus grand de tous les présents me fut offert il y a longtemps._

 _C'est une chose qui ne s'échange pas, une famille à deux, à trois._

 _Quand nous sommes tous ensemble, j'ai tous les cadeaux de ma liste !_

 _Quand nous sommes tous ensemble, la vie n'est plus triste !_

 _Autour du sapin, les rêves et l'espoir se côtoient._

 _Quand nous sommes tous ensemble, mon plus beau cadeau c'est toi !_

Comme prévu, elle invita tous les enfants de la chorale encore présents dans la foule, à venir se joindre à elle. Les enfants de la salle coururent la rejoindre sur scène un par un, puis se mirent en rang devant elle.

 ** _Odine et les enfants :_** _J'irais jusqu'au bout de la Terre en suivant l'étoile du berger,_

 _J'irais même dans le désert, si c'est pour te retrouver !_

 _Quand nous sommes tous ensemble, je me sens enfin chez moi !_

 _Quand nous sommes tous ensemble, c'est un jour de joie !_

Les enfants se prient la main et dansèrent en rond autour d'Odine.

 ** _Odine et les enfants :_** _Et peu importe l'endroit, tu es avec moi !_

 _Quand nous sommes tous ensemble, je le sais, ma place est là !_

 ** _Enfants_** _: Sha la la la la sha la la la la la !_

 ** _Odine, puis les enfants_** _: Quand nous sommes tous ensemble (quand nous sommes ensemble)_

 _Pour nous c'est Snoggeltog tous les soirs (pour nous c'est Snoggeltog tous les soirs)_

 _Quand nous sommes tous ensemble (nous sommes ensemble)_

 _Même dans la nuit noire !_

 _Je sens l'esprit de Snoggeltog… (l'esprit de Snoggeltog…)_

 _J'en ai tant rêvé… (j'en ai tant rêvé…)_

Tous les enfants se remirent calmement en rang devant Odine, puis deux enfants se lâchèrent la main et s'écartèrent afin de laisser Odine prendre leur main et se joindre à eux.

 ** _Odine et les enfants_** _: Quand nous sommes tous ensemble…_

A ce moment là, la petite sœur d'un des enfants courut rejoindre la chorale en tendant ses petits bras vers elle ! Les parents la laissèrent rejoindre la chorale avec amusement. Également amusée et attendrie, Odine lâcha les mains des enfants et s'agenouilla pour prendre la petite dans ses bras, tout en continuant de chanter.

 _… Le bonheur nous rassemble._

 _Quand nous sommes tous ensemble,_

 ** _Enfants :_** _C'est le plus beau jour…_

 ** _Odine et les enfants_** _: …de l'année !_

La chorale s'inclina devant leurs spectateurs qui les acclamèrent chaleureusement ! Odine remarqua que bon nombre de vikings avaient les larmes aux yeux, et que bon nombre de familles ou de couples s'étaient rapprochés. Notamment Ingrid et Varek, mais aussi Astrid et Harold. Les enfants coururent vite rejoindre leurs parents qui les félicitèrent pour cette belle chanson ! Odine embrassa la joue de la petite, la rendit à ses parents, puis quitta à son tour l'estrade. Elle remercia ceux qui la félicitaient, puis poussa un cri de surprise quand elle se sentit décoller du sol ! Dagur l'avait attrapée sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive et ne manqua pas de la féliciter pour cette belle chanson qui lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux ! Odine le remercia à son tour et l'embrassa.

Jusque très tard dans la nuit, tout le monde continua de faire la fête. Tout le monde échangea des cadeaux, festoya, dansa et ria jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout à cause de la fatigue. Comme pour son anniversaire, Odine ne fut pas déçue de son premier Snoggeltog ! Elle avait même fièrement annoncé que c'était une de ses fêtes préférées !

Pour Snoggeltog, Astrid avait préparé une petite surprise pour tout le groupe, et ce malgré ses angoisses de cadeau de fiançailles. Du yak-o-yak ! Grâce au compliment d'Odine à ce sujet, elle avait envie d'améliorer la recette et d'en refaire pour ce grand jour. A ses yeux, le résultat lui semblait parfait ! Mieux que lors de son premier essaie ! Elle était donc partie chercher la cruche qu'elle avait préparée et mise de coté. Elle se dirigea vers le groupe avec le sourire et le cœur empli d'espoir. En la voyant revenir avec son élixir spécial Snoggeltog, les membres du groupe reculèrent et grimacèrent en voyant ce truc immonde, moins pâteux mais toujours aussi puant ! Comme sa boisson était faite avec du lait du yak et des œufs, elle avait oublié de la mettre au frais ! Du coup, la boisson avait tourné et ça ne donnait absolument pas envie de le boire ! Odine comprit mieux la réaction du groupe et des conseils de Rustik lors de leur sortie en foret ! Elle n'avait clairement pas envie d'y goûter, et encore moins quand Astrid s'approcha d'elle pour qu'elle ait l'honneur d'y goûter ! Quand elle prit une chope pleine à ras-bord de cet immonde breuvage, Odine sentit sa gorge se rétracter et son repas se manifester dans son estomac. Elle était sure de vomir si elle en buvait. Mais pour ne pas vexer Astrid qui semblait s'être donné beaucoup de mal, elle esquissa un sourire, porta la chope à ses lèvres et but une toute petite gorgée. Odine résista à l'envie de vomir car le blanc des œufs étaient mal mélangé au reste de la boisson, le gout avait tourné et elle avait mis trop de sel ! Les autres étaient sciés de son courage !

\- Alors ? Demanda Astrid avec espoir

\- Disons que… Ce serait meilleur… Si tu mettais des glaçons et que tu le laissais reposer quelques minutes au frais. Et je pense que les autres seront de mon avis. Dit-elle en reposant tranquillement sa chope sur le plateau d'Astrid

\- C'est vrai ? Alors dans ce cas, je vais vite le mettre au frais ! Merci Odine ! T'es la meilleure ! Dit-elle en s'éloignant avec son élixir

\- Je t'en prie, Astrid… Dit Odine avec un sourire crispé

Une fois qu'Astrid était assez loin, Odine se rua vers une carafe vide posée sur une table, puis vomit allègrement dedans ! Dagur alla la voir pour l'aider, puis il la félicita pour son geste et son courage. Le groupe fit de même. Odine les remercia, mais afin de leur épargner la même souffrance qu'elle, elle demanda à tout le monde de vite rentrer chez eux. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Morte de fatigue et ayant les sens abrégés par le breuvage d'Astrid, Odine rentra avec Dagur et passa la nuit à ses cotés. Harold et Astrid eurent finalement la même idée qu'eux et se rendirent chez Harold, main dans la main et le sourire aux lèvres. Astrid avait fini par oublier son élixir de Snoggeltog, qui avait fini par être jeté dehors par une viking chargée du buffet. Cette dernière avait subitement eut envie de vomir en sentant l'odeur atroce qui se dégageait de la cruche !

oO*Oo

Le reste des fêtes et des vacances d'hiver se déroula bien, malgré les nombreux inconvénients que cette saison apporte au monde et aux êtres humains. Quand le printemps arriva, ce fut enfin le grand moment pour Odine et Dagur de partir, mais aussi pour Ingrid qui avait acceptée de se joindre à eux. Malgré sa décision, le départ fut assez pénible pour Odine. Ça lui serrait le cœur de devoir dire au revoir à sa hutte, sa vie sur Berk, à Gueulfor, Stoik, Gothi et les dragonniers. Mais ils la rassurèrent en lui disant qu'une nouvelle vie l'attendait, qu'elle ne serait pas seule, et qu'ils se verraient le plus souvent possible. Quand elle eut dit une dernière fois au revoir à ses amis et qu'elle les ait enlacés une dernière fois, elle grimpa sur Algua et le trio décolla en direction de l'île des Parenvrilles. Odine avait du mal à regarder devant elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus les voir, elle garda le regard tourné vers les dragonniers et leur fit de grands signes de la main. Elle regarda une dernière fois l'île de Berk, esquissa un sourire triste puis reporta son regard vers l'horizon, alors que des larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues.

oO*Oo

Grâce aux soutiens d'Ingrid et d'Odine, Dagur avait rapidement réussi à reconstituer la tribu des Parenvrilles et à rebâtir son village natal. Cela leurs avaient pris moins de temps qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. A peine cinq mois ! Quand le village fut enfin remit sur pied, les trois dragonniers invitèrent leur amis de Berk à venir leur rendre visite. Les retrouvailles furent des plus joyeuses et le trio ne se priva pas de leur raconter tous les changements, tout ce qu'ils ont vécus, et comment se déroule leur nouvelle vie en tant que gérants du village. Bien entendu, c'était Dagur qui gérait principalement le village puisque c'était lui le chef. Les filles se chargèrent de le seconder et de lui apporter de précieux conseils.

Grâce à son travail auprès de Gothi et son champ de connaissance, Odine s'était proposée pour seconder la guérisseuse du village. Son travail et ses remèdes furent aussi efficaces que lorsqu'elle vivait sur Berk. Odine s'était vite habituée à son nouveau rôle de bras droit du village, de guérisseuse et compagne du chef. Les Parenvrilles l'aimaient, la respectaient et n'hésitaient pas à aller la voir pour lui faire part de leurs problèmes. Odine n'était peut-être pas devenue la reine du monde des sirènes, mais elle était devenue la reine des Parenvrilles et la reine du cœur de Dagur.

En parlant du monde marin, tout se passait très bien. Corail et Tristan avaient finis par se fréquenter, et avaient officiellement annoncé leurs fiançailles au bout de quelques mois. Le peuple d'Atlantis se réjouissait d'avoir bientôt une nouvelle reine ! Le peuple des bannis vivait également heureux depuis que le roi avait levé leurs bannissements. Il y eut bien entendu quelques altercations entre eux et le peuple d'Atlantis, mais grâce à l'intervention du roi Tristan, les altercations cessèrent progressivement.

Malgré sa vie sur terre et ses obligations au village, Odine n'avait pas pour autant abandonner son monde natal, sa famille, sa vie d'exploratrice et sa collection de trésors. Elle avait remit à neuf sa caverne dés que l'hiver fut terminé et que la surface de l'océan fut décongelée. Elle avait continué d'explorer prudemment les navires et s'était parfois défendue avec sa bague magique. Sa collection s'était accrue, et elle ramenait certaines de ses trouvailles pour la trésorerie des Parenvrilles. Elle rendait le plus souvent visite à sa famille, et ils venaient le plus souvent possible la voir à la surface. Elle avait même emmené sa famille voir sa caverne et sa collection, et ça lui été arrivé quelques fois de partir en exploration avec Cleo. Cette dernière avait même fini par faire comme Odine, et à faire sa propre collection de trésors ! Et comme les dragonniers avaient gardé leur bracelet magique grâce à la permission Tristan, ils purent de temps en temps retourner voir le monde marin en compagnie d'Odine, qui était à chaque fois très heureuse !

Les alliances entre Berk, les Parenvrilles, le peuple des sirènes et les défenseurs des ailes furent maintenues, même si depuis la défaite des frères Grimborn, aucune activité des chasseurs n'avait été signalée dans tout l'archipel. Le monde vivait en paix et ça dura de nombreuses années, et en partie grâce à une sirène pas comme les autres !

FIN


End file.
